


Cookies of the Dark side | Печенье Темной стороны

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: wild cats [3]
Category: Dope Stars Inc. (Band), Emilie Autumn (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gods, M/M, Music, Musicians, Rock Concert, Rock Stars, Science Fiction, Siblings, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Therians, Twincest, Twins, Демоны, мистика, оборотни, тьма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 162,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: В мир пришло идеальное зло, тщательно и любовно прописанное с охренительной мотивацией, неразрывно сплетенное с историей мира, зло библейское, что в особенности красиво... и регулярно умирающее от скуки, о чем я успел проболтаться в одной из песен. Почему так? Да потому что оно настоящее. И сила его тоже неподдельна. А настоящий куцый мир не предлагает для ежедневного прохождения сложные уровни с интересными монстрами и финальным «боссом» в конце. Вот и получается, что зло скучает и ищет развлечений. Я разгадал его. Я должен быть счастлив. Наверное.Я пытаюсь не погибнуть в нём (стадии собственной смерти сложно поддаются протоколированию). Пытаюсь прекратить восхищаться (для этого мне нужно полностью заткнуться, потому что плевки и негатив всё равно его прославляют). Пытаюсь назвать моральным уродом (и это самый легкий пункт моего плана). Пытаюсь убежать (один раз, три шага за ворота – не понравилось, больше не хочу). И что? Я преуспел?Я для него пишу самую лучшую музыку. Я для него сегодня выйду на сцену с тобой, Эш. Я прошел долгий-предолгий путь до пластикового чемодана из-под звуковой аппаратуры, на котором покоится мой зад за кулисами Ирвинг-Плаза, и толкнул меня на этот путь – он.





	1. Крошка Ману. Как просто быть безголовым

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Я рулю к брату на работу. У него самая крутая и засекреченная работа на свете, а он, сука, целых два года признаваться не хотел. Но сегодня по телефону...

_ \- Это тебе не «Сведиш банана индастрис». Проболтаешься – урою. Понял, бллин?!_

Понял, понял. Испугался до усрачки, ага. Сука, я тоже хочу там работать! Хотя нет, не хочу. Я хочу лабать на гитаре в группе Дилана, но он сказал, я слишком мал и соплив. Мудак. А Рамона взял… бля, ну чем я хуже?! Было бы прикольно завалиться к ним на репетицию: в таком охуенно крутом прикиде, с распальцовкой, в окружении взрослых пышногрудых баб и цедить сквозь зубы, что они сидят в отстойнике... красиво так слова растягивая. Или: «Вы все фуфло, теперь я тут хозяин. Я в корпорации у темных, я, сука, бог, поклоняйтесь мне». Бллин. Хочу, хочу, хочу... Брательник-гад, помоги! Расшарься, договорись, не будь козлом. А уж я себе сладкую жизнь обеспечу...

\- Ты куда прешься? Пропуск есть?!

У шикарных дверей такая цыпа... хы-хы. Вся в латексе и высоких сапожках. Только слезла с огромного мотоцикла. Все при ней, глаза холодные и бесстыжие. Стерва, бля, но зато какая... Показал ей свой временный бэйдж на один день и украдкой подобрал слюни. Ну если тут все такие, я, сука, попал в рай. Сколько ей лет, интересно? А почему охраны нет? А, пофиг.

Иду... иду, иду, иду. На ресепции еще одна телка. Кровь с молоком, бля, глаза с орбит слетают, что за дела такие здесь?! Брателло в цветник устроился... садовником. У меня аж рот сам в улыбке разъезжается, а ноги подкашиваются. Ха, он же ботан и импотент несчастный, как я мог забыть.

\- Доброе утро, вас приветствует Хэллстар-ин-Скорпио-бла-бла-рэйтед, диспетчер Таша, чем могу помочь?

\- Здрасьте, мне надо Кси... ну, этого... Ксавьера Санктери.

\- Этаж сто двадцать второй, лифт номер восемь. Одну минутку.

Она встала с кресла, мимолетно показав алые трусики под суперкороткой юбкой, наклонилась и пристегнула мне бэйдж какой-то кнопкой к ремню. А ее восхитительные аппетитные бело-розовые полушария красиво покачнулись в вырезе... ы-ы-ы, на ней нет лифчика.

\- Поднимайтесь до последнего доступного гостям этажа, вас отсканируют и пропустят дальше. Не теряйте пропуск. Приятного дня.

Приятного? Иду к лифту, шатаюсь. Ноги реально подкашиваются. Какой она сказала этаж? Сто двадцатый? Или сто тридцатый? Или... бля, зашел. Хуясе, да тут хрен знает сколько этажей! Кнопок видимо-невидимо. Хотя снаружи было ясненько-понятненько, домище подпирает небо. Интересно, там наверху птички гадят стаями?

Пока стоял, тупил, створка сама закрылась, и я поехал. Куда, зачем – непонятно. Кто-то, наверное, вызвал эту кабину сверху. Может, мне повезет, я напорюсь на своего гребаного ботана без подсказочек. Сука, что-то отлить захотелось. Я же дома сходил, все было прилично!

Мы остановились. Ну, и чего стоим, тоже тупим? Застряли, что ли? Этого еще не хва...

Сука-сука-сука-сука! Это потом, сильно потом, я худо-бедно припомнил, что лифт открылся, ага. Но в тот момент я чуть коней не двинул! Чуть не уссался! Чуть не... Господи, мамочка, прости, мамочка... Что значит ПОЧЕМУ?! Сверху на кабину шмякнулась неведомая хуйня, злобная, рычащая, размером со СЛОНА!

* * *

Этажи с девяносто первого по сто двадцатый окутала дымная темнота. Лифты общего назначения остановились. Внешний служебный спецлифт стоял на третьем этаже, пара ловких рук накладывала на его дверцы горячую свинцовую пломбу и прижимала квадратной печатью. На месте оттиска осталась недовольная морда пантеры и плохо читаемая, но узнаваемая круговая надпись “Governance of SecureSystem[1]”. После запечатывания последнего транспортного средства, связывавшего верхи с низами, запоздало загудела сирена, но никого не потревожила: отдыхавшиеся солдаты GoSS давно повскакивали со своих мест и по-одному уходили в открытые лифтовые шахты, кто просто прыгая, а кто подтягиваясь за выступы и крючья, в обилии имевшиеся на стенах на манер детского скалодрома. Дна шахты, покачиваясь на гибком тросе, достиг лишь один «дикий кот», о чем оповестил зеленый сигнальный маячок, остальные рассредоточились у потенциально уязвимых точек: выходов на первый этаж и трехуровневую парковку.

Но вот неожиданно послышавшийся сразу во всех вертикальных тоннелях звериный вой действительно застал некоторых бойцов врасплох. Три самых юных лица побледнели, кто-то умудрился выронить снятый с предохранителя пистолет, чудом не отстрелив себе при этом ногу или яйца.

\- Сохранять спокойствие! - властно гаркнул некто, закончивший после лифта опломбирование дверей в карантин и спецхран. - Занять места, удобные для наблюдения за коридорами! Этаж не покидать. С биологической угрозой командиры справятся без нас, - и добавил уже шепотом в наручную рацию: - Стажеры зассали. Олдермен и Норд ушли на нижний периметр, Кью и Хаммер – к тебе, но их уже возвращает команда 511[2]. И, шеф, мне не нравится, что Калеб и Веселый Гот куда-то провалились. И если за последнего придурка можно, в принципе, не волноваться, он, когда пьян, бесстрашен и неуязвим, то Калеба накануне...

\- Знаю. Прослежу, - сухо успокоил голос из поднебесья, немного искаженный крошечным динамиком.

\- Я думал, мне неведом страх. Прости эту слабость, шеф. Я хотел быть, как... ты.

\- Будешь, - голос, принадлежавший, кажется, айсбергу, чуть потеплел. - Отбой, Бэл.

* * *

[1] Старое название отряда ELSSAD. Помимо надписи, указанной на печати, широко использовались “G. of S.S.” и “GoSS”. Официальная замена на “ELSSAD” произошла месяцем спустя, 24 июля 2006.

[2] Переговорный код для отряда «санитарных крыс».


	2. Ди. Как весело работать в авангарде

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Сигнализация срабатывала два раза. Я подумал, что это Солнечный Мальчик на подвальных этажах чудит. Но нет. Ангел крикнул в трубку красного телефона, эффектно слетая с вертолетного троса на крышу Хайер-билдинг, что к нам таки кто-то влез. Я не успел дозавтракать, выскочил из нашего штаба, на ходу пристегивая пистолеты. Все выходы мы заблокировали мгновенно, но этого мало. Пришлось вырубить электричество, чтоб остановить лифты. Инсайдер это или безобидный мышонок – живым никто не уйдет.

По аварийной лестнице я домчался на сто двадцать второй, в Серверную, чтоб проверить информационные узлы. Работают, стандартный режим. А временно отключенная периферия (весь Четвертый участок) не мешала Ворчуну контролировать систему телеметрии на оставшихся одиннадцати участках[1]. Удостоверившись, что Ксавьер пофигистично доедает завтрак и за себя, и за меня, запивая йогуртом – побежал вниз, проверить кодовые замки на административном этаже. Включал на Five-SeveN[2] тактический фонарь, когда услышал нечеловеческий вопль. В районе лифтовых шахт. Черт.

Вернулся на сто двадцатый. Изменчивые не паниковали, оставаясь в галереях и комнатах отдыха, коридоры на вход-выход пустовали, немногочисленных туристов-людей заперли в “Fear of heights”[3], сидели они там смирно. Прекрасно. Работа в одиночку – прекрасна.

На подсвеченных ультрафиолетом полах виднелись странные следы – отпечатки ладоней. Маленьких ладоней. Обескураженный, я раздумал хвататься за оружие и дошел до конца главного коридора – к последней четверти, где располагались центральные лифты 6-10. Едва я дошел, на меня с рычанием набросился... хм, черный рогатый монстр, уже весьма отдаленно напоминающий ибекса[4]. Из моего собственного отряда «диких кошек». Похоже, его чем-то отравили в лаборатории: в боку торчала снотворная стрела, из пасти валила желтая пена. Усыпить не смогли, судя по многочисленным волдырям, вздувшимся на местах предыдущих инъекций, а напал он... увы, мне лучше других известно почему. Я скинул его с себя и припечатал кулаком в морду. Обидно калечить своих же ребят, но выбирать не приходится.

Он отделался разбитой челюстью и свалился мне под ноги без движения. Было бы неплохо отнести его к медикам или прямиком к Хэллу, но к Хэллу далеко, и вообще, я очень хочу разведать, кто здесь орал. Народ тут не пугливый, повидали всякое. Может...

Я неожиданно разглядел _это_, съежившееся в уголке у стены. Мышонок. Нет, это было чуть побольше мышонка. Он закрывал руками лицо. Похоже, не хотел, чтоб его заметили. Извини, малыш, но тебе здесь делать нечего.

* * *

Высокий молодой человек в черном с очень холодным лицом-маской подошел в люминесцентном полумраке к скорчившейся на полу фигурке и легко поднял за шкирку.

\- Ребенок, ты как сюда попал?

Ребенок не отвечал. У него язык отнялся... и он сам бы не объяснил отчего. Начальник безопасности Хайер-билдинг меланхолично подумал, что это скорее подросток, а не ребенок и что, как пить дать, он тут напакостить хотел. Или уже напакостил. Только ручки-ножки его сейчас от страха не особенно слушались, и рот он открыть тоже не мог. Потому киллер взвалил добычу на плечо и понес в штаб разбираться. Или не совсем в штаб.

\- Дорогой... - прошептал Демон брату в наушник-микрофон. - Ты где? Включи запасной генератор на административном этаже. Забери сам или пришли ребят за Калебом, он тяжело ранен. Или мертв, да. Сам знаю. Ты ведь не ждешь от меня сочувствия? Обсудим позже. Я иду в «инквизиторскую» к президенту. Обнаружил малолетнего инсайдера.

Или не инсайдера. Начальник GoSS размышлял дальше.

Для юркого шпиона, протискивающегося сквозь прутья тюремных решеток, размером в самый раз, тощий и мелкий. Но выучки никакой, орал, как обычный школьник.

Могут ли незрелые экземпляры оборотней без спросу появляться в Гонолулу, запросто проникать в небоскреб и слоняться по нему без дела? Командир не знал. Допустим, да? Тогда этот крикун стал бы первым на его памяти. Он мог выудить всю подноготную до последней паршивой мыслишки с детских антресолей в голове у пойманного, раздев его башку догола и пронзив, как рентгеном. То есть вообще-то не мог – пока малец не прекратит заслоняться от него щитом, сложенным из кирпичиков паники и ужаса, один сплошной зашкаливающий кортизол, адреналин и разорванные нейронные цепочки, видок прелестный, но нечитабельный, как после ядерной бомбежки. Почему? Досадно, но сознание разумного существа, будь то хоть человек, хоть Перевертыш отрубалось, исчезало с экранов сканирующей аппаратуры, будто никогда и не существовало, оставляя прорву безусловных рефлексов, направленных исключительно на самосохранение, и позорные поведенческие алгоритмы животного, или прячущегося в своей раковине, или спасающегося бегством. И это несмотря на то, что мозг, сложнейший биологический орган, никуда не девался, продолжая работать в штатном режиме.

Крайне досадно. И пытки с допросами не помогут: посадят сознание перепуганного мальчишки под еще более крепкий замок. А изучение места происшествия ничего не дало. Ворчун прислал записи со всех окрестных камер, запечатлев путешествие от парадного входа до лифта, но Калеб, спустившись в тот злополучный лифт, залил объектив своей вспененной слюной, а до... ничего ведь не было до. Нет состава преступления, если «преступник» успел напакостить только в мыслях и главные его проделки впереди.

Коммандер не хочет гадать, ему нужно знать точно. И его немного нервирует, что он не может получить желаемое немедленно, сию секунду.

* * *

[1] Хайер-билдинг условно поделен на двенадцать энергетических округов или участков (circuits), размер которых зависит от количества потребляемого ими электричества. Четвертый участок занимает этажи с девяностого первого по сто двадцатый, поэтому его целиком обесточили для ловли инсайдера, не зацепляя остальные округи. Что касается точного определения местонахождения инсайдера – этим занимается система телеметрии, сканирующая и регистрирующая всех без исключения посетителей Хайер-билдинг и сразу сообщающая о лицах без пропуска или лицах, имеющих необычный вид.

[2] FN Five-seveN – бельгийский самозарядный пистолет, сконструирован в пару к пистолету-пулемету FN P90.

[3] Ресторан и культурная достопримечательность Хайер-билдинг.

[4] Альпийский горный козел.


	3. Встреча. Забыл, куда и зачем шёл

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

В коридорах секциями начал появляться свет. Съежившийся на плече «пантеры» комок несколько раз порывался развернуться, и столько же раз получал ощутимый удар по пятой точке... пока не угомонился. Не переставая что-то докладывать в миниатюрный микрофон, Демон прошел золотисто-бордовую приемную президентских люксовых апартаментов (по-другому назвать эти рабочие кабинеты не получалось) и застыл перед зеркальной дверью. Потом спустил на пол свою добычу.

\- В последний раз предлагаю расколоться по-хорошему.

Добыча смотрела на него очень большими светло-зелеными глазами и два раза выразительно хлопнула длинными ресницами. Она явно ни хрена не понимала. В голову Инститориса начали закрадываться нелепые подозрения. Особенно после того, как остренькая мордочка этого малолетнего субчика начала ему кого-то напоминать.

Он сел на корточки и взял парнишку за подбородок.

\- Знаешь меня?

Тот покачал головой и просительно уставился на его руки.

\- Ты разговаривать-то умеешь?

Ману открыл рот, подумал... и тут его осенило. Он достал из кармана свой временный пропуск.

\- Санктери! Черт. Ты дуралей.

Изменчивый из клана белых удавов согласно кивнул, глотая ежовый комок в горле, и от огромного облегчения потерял сознание. Экзекуция отменена, но она пугала его куда меньше, чем этот человек... в котором ни на грамм не было ничего человеческого.

* * *

О досадном недоразумении Бэл настрочил отчет на два листа для дирекции. На Четвертый участок вернули электричество, туристы любопытствовали, что произошло, но без особого энтузиазма – слишком пьяны были. Жаль, что сурового президента не опьянит ни чёрный ром, ни моя обольстительная фигура.

Не было инсайдера. Был напуганный большой зверюгой подросток, чудом не обмочившийся. Напряжение его мочевого пузыря я заценил на своих лопатках, когда относил его, бесчувственного, наверх, в главную серверную, в которую он изначально и должен был попасть. Бессловесный мышонок.

\- Спасибо, - спокойно сказал Ксавьер, приняв у меня с рук на руки малолетнего брата.

\- Отведи его в туалет, сразу как очнется. - Я помедлил, осознавая, что веду себя несколько необычно. Раз задаю следующий вопрос: - Хочешь, я побуду с вами?

\- Если не занят. - Кси чуть приподнял бровь. - У вас там вроде ЧП.

\- Закончат без меня, - я сел за гостевой столик. Убрал микрофон и только слушал, как Кью и Хаммер «заканчивают» с Калебом. Поискали рядом с телом одежду или жетон. Не нашли. Должно быть, все вещи лежат на дне одной из лифтовых шахт, он ведь именно там... прекратил быть Калебом. «Крысы» найдут и отнесут родным вместе с соболезнованиями. Хотя Ангел еще на что-то надеется. Прости, Анджи, из тяжелой медикаментозной комы выход только по ту сторону луговой травы.

Я лишился бойца. Уже второго. Дьявольский воздух Хайер-билдинг заставляет Изменчивых мутировать и сходить с ума. Не всех, конечно... но от знания маркеров, нанесенных на головы лишь некоторых, мне не легче. Я не могу обнять Хэлла за горло, заставляя быстрее решать эту проблему, потому что у него и горла нет. Но надеюсь, новый искалеченный труп поторопит его эффективнее, чем мои многозначительные постукивания по циферблату часов.

И вовсе это не часы. А механизм обратного отсчета на бомбе замедленного действия.

* * *

\- Чего ты такой бледный? - Ксавьер протянул руку, здороваясь с братом.

\- Я... я... - Ману начал кашлять. Пригладил футболку, замявшуюся после посещения туалета.

\- Такое впечатление, будто ты увидел беса. Ну или побывал в аду.

\- Так и есть, - шепотом выдавил Санктери-младший и искривился, указывая дрожащей рукой на стол по соседству.

За ним, этим низеньким журнальным столиком, сидел, удобно развалившись в кресле, прославленный коммандер «диких кошек» и жевал мягкие желейные конфетки, украденные непосредственно из запасов Кси. Выражение его лица было настолько довольным и благостным, что казалось, он вот-вот замурлычет.

Подавляя хихиканье, Ксавьер повернулся обратно к брату:

\- Он?! Он тебя напугал? Ты это серьезно?

\- Он был ужасен! Он просто...

\- Он на работе. И кстати, слышит каждое наше слово.

\- Но он же... - Ману густо покраснел и прошептал: - В наушниках.

\- Только в одном. Он глаза и уши президента. Слушает и видит все, что происходит в этом здании, от вертолетной площадки на крыше до минус сорокового этажа.

\- Гнусное вранье! Не может такого быть! - Мануэль вскочил. - Даже Джеймс Бонд на такое не способен!

\- А он не агент 007, он намного круче, мелкий.

\- Я тебе не мелкий!

\- Уже вырос? И яйца крепкие отросли, не отпадут от страха? Тогда иди и поболтай с ним.

\- Я даже не знаю, как его звать!

\- Ну так спроси! Мелкий.

Ксавьер занялся сервером и, казалось, забыл о брате. Коротенькими перебежками минут через десять маленький Санктери все-таки оказался не снаружи и даже не под столом, а прямо перед Демоном. Но коленки у него ощутимо дрожали.

Инститорис откинулся на спинку кресла, незаметно для всех разглядывая испуганные глаза горько-полынного цвета на белой мордахе, обрамленной светло-золотистыми волосами. Его собственное страшно притягательное лицо за провалами черных очков утратило признаки недавнего довольства и не выражало ровным счетом ничего.

\- Как вас зовут? - запинаясь, спросил Ману после непродолжительной игры в молчанку.

\- Юлиус.

\- Я хотел еще спросить...

\- Можно просто Демон.

\- ...о ваших...

Демон снял очки, впервые открываясь пытливому взгляду этого мальчишки.

\- Что?

\- Ваши глаза...

\- Можно на «ты».

\- Я просто хотел...

\- Иди сюда.

\- Но я не... Я и так...

\- Ближе.

Потерянный Ману встал ближе, на стол – теми самыми ослабевшими ногами, обутыми в черные кроссовки – и, окончательно сбиваясь с толку, посмотрел, как Демон выгибает шею, снизу вверх пожирая его своими странными нечеловеческими глазами.

\- Красивые, - пробормотал Санктери, уже мало что соображая от жгучего прилива стыда. В вертикально вытянувшихся зрачках Демона рисовались картинки одна непристойнее другой. Смысл их был, может, не до конца понятен сознанию ребенка, которым без преувеличения оставался Ману в силу возраста и дурости, но чрезмерное внимание киллера испугало и сбило с толку куда больше, чем ледяное равнодушие еще каких-то пять секунд назад. С губ Ману готовы были сорваться совсем не те вопросы, которые он приготовил для Демона, но тут внимание коммандера что-то отвлекло. Голова его быстро повернулась в сторону, ноздри жадно втянули воздух, тяжелые волосы взметнулись, обнажая левую щеку, и потрясенный Мануэль увидел на ней аккуратно прорезанную кроваво-рубиновую надпись «WILD CAT». - Ни фига себе!

Юлиус, будто не расслышав, вскочил, с легкостью перемахнул через кресло, в котором только что сидел, оглянулся, поднимая длинной шевелюрой целый порыв ветра, и приложил два пальца к губам, то ли призывая к тишине, то ли показывая один известный похабный жест, а то ли собираясь послать кому-то воздушный поцелуй. Последний вариант был, пожалуй, немыслим и... и немыслим!

\- Ты убегаешь! Я тебя еще увижу?

Ману офонарел от собственного нахальства и втупился круглыми глазками в пол. Он что, проговорил это вслух?

Демон высунул кончик языка и медленно облизал прижатые ко рту пальцы. Всё-таки не невинный жест, а настоящая мокрая непристойность, о Господи... Его полные губы изогнула кривоватая, но просто божественная улыбка – молнией, на секунду изменив все черты его лица. Затем положение пальцев изменилось, воздушный поцелуй наконец-то был отправлен покрасневшему адресату... а сам Инститорис исчез. Тупо исчез. Как под землю провалился. Ни одна дверь не хлопнула, даже окно...

От избытка чувств малыш шлепнулся в то самое кресло и прикрыл внезапно отяжелевшие веки. Щеки нестерпимо сжигало изнутри, в ушах шумело, а во рту пересыхало. Неизвестно откуда прилетевшая мысль заставила впиться коротенькими обкусанными ногтями в подлокотники.

_«И в диких ночных кошмарах увидеть еще раз это бездушное существо – станет твоим самым заветным желанием»._


	4. Тисс. Не все флешбеки одинаково полезны

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Они шли рядом, чуть касаясь друг друга тыльными сторонами ладоней: полностью идентичные в своих черных форменных костюмах, сильно обтягивающих ладные хищные фигуры; дразнившие и едва ли с ума не сводившие скользящей походкой, которую никто не мог повторить; бесстрастные – и абсолютно всеми узнаваемые. Изменчивые замедляли шаг, здоровались с ними молчаливыми кивками, но едва коммандеры «уплывали» дальше по извилистым коридорам – сворачивали головы и провожали их долгими восхищенными взглядами.

Привыкнуть? К любым близнецам можно было привыкнуть за много месяцев – но не к этим. Вокруг них постоянно концентрировалась энергия, то чистая и спокойная, то похожая на рваные темные сгустки, ужасная и притягательная чертовщина, почище всяких рогов, хвостов, крыльев или нимбов. Будто Мироздание постоянно грело о них руки, но не показывало и не рассказывало, за что именно любит своих лучших, самых крутых и своенравных. Одна корона творения на двоих.

\- Ты сегодня много улыбаешься, Юс. Что-то произошло?

\- Улыбнулся своим мыслям о терминаторе в юбке.

\- Мамаша Тисс? - Ангел невольно перекрестился. - Не приведи ад, сегодня в гости наведается. Звонила на домашний, доставала Сесилию, шантажировать в очередной раз прессой пыталась...

\- Не то. Плевать на прессу. Дети. Ее дети. У нее ведь двое? Твой супруг. И пацаненок маленький.

\- Верно. Ее младшенькому в августе двенадцать исполнится.

\- Двенадцать?

Ангел замедлил шаг.

\- Ты меня правильно понял. Не стоит этого делать.

\- Я ни о чем не успел подумать, Ральф.

\- Знаю. Но ты _подумаешь_. Пожалуйста, займись этим с Ксавьером. Ты к нему привык, он почти не вызывает отторжения твоей плоти.

\- Они похожи...

\- Ты ведь не способен причинить боль маленькому мальчику, не правда ли?

Демон не отвечал. Солгать близнецу нельзя, утаить правду – тоже. Остается закрыться и выключить мозг. Мысли материальны, а желания – особенно. И он меньше всего хочет ссориться с тем, с кем едва-едва наладил теплые и глубинные отношения.

Ангел окончательно сбавил шаг, становясь как вкопанный посреди технического коридора. Они проверили нижнюю котельную на предмет неправильного срабатывания датчиков температуры и собирались посетить штаб «санитарных крыс», чтобы помочь закрыть дело об убийстве – дело под грифом “F”, самое секретное и щекотливое.

Казалось бы, зачем еще больше усложнять положение. И всё равно подворачивается сногсшибательный сюрприз. Демон внезапно и ненормально расслаблен и расхлябан? Думает не о работе, думает о...

\- Ты сказал о Тисс!

\- Я пошутил.

\- Нет, ты сказал! Как будто собираешься...

\- Вовсе нет, Эндж, - киллер положил руку на талию близнеца, а сам встал сзади. - Секундная прихоть. Плеснулась, исчезла. Я никогда ее не исполню. Просто это – забавное совпадение. Что братьев двое. И нас тоже. Двое.

\- Мне верить твоему слову?

\- Верить.

Ангел незаметно вздохнул. Видеть будущее он не умел, но уже учился. Читать мысли Демона мог легко, но очень этого не любил: вторгаться без разрешения, пользуясь сомнительным правом родства... Судить и осуждать права тоже никто не давал. Но Мануэль казался слишком нелепым и опасным выбором. Одна надежда, что Демон одумается и забудет, а мальчонка больше никогда не попадется ему на глаза.

\- Уже сообщили? - глухо спросил он, падая назад и в то же время никуда не падая: Демон держал его слишком крепко одной рукой, прижимал к себе и поддерживал. Наушник черного коммандера тихо, но непрерывно стрекотал от донесений.

\- Да. Смерть наступила в 07:13 по тихоокеанскому времени. Тело так и не прошло обратную метаморфозу. Вскрытие назначено на завтра, в присутствии родственников. За ними выслан SFSK-22, срочный «погребальный» рейс.

\- Но причина смерти?..

\- Конечно. Впишут заранее. Бэл как раз в морге, договаривается с Тристрамом Ван Гайтом, реаниматологом. И с коронером. Коллегия адвокатов пришлет представителя позже. Бэла на всех не хватит, я сам скоро подойду. Только дай мне три минуты.

«Нам не нужны проблемы. Семья Калеба ничего не узнает».

Последние слова Демон произнес не вслух. Вложил близнецу в голову, вложил сладким, мягким и успокаивающим голосом, который никто никогда в жизни не слышал. Ну, не считая самого Ангела, который ничего не ответил. Не захотел. Или не смог: Демон наклонился запечатать его губы полным молчанием в долгом ласкающем поцелуе.

* * *

\- Ману, ужин готов! - визгливый голос матери шарахнул по барабанным перепонкам так, будто она заорала в самое ухо, а не за стенкой.

Мануэль с глубочайшим вздохом сожаления отложил учебник всемирной истории. Завтра суббота. Школа, гребаная школа, каждый день, и в воскресенье тоже. Их учат экстерном, подгоняя во всём, быстрее, умнее, ловчее и выше. Выучить и выровнять с земными подростками, вбить в голову побольше в сжатые сроки и устроить на обещанную работу мечты... Кадровая политика корпорации отличалась разумностью, дальновидностью и беспощадностью. Но Ману таких слов не употреблял, хоть и знал. Вместо этого у него вырвалось короткое и емкое...

\- Блядь.

Он ни черта не подготовился на завтра. Ни доклад, ни вопросы, ни разбор билетов к экзамену. Историю он не любил. По большому счету, ни один предмет не вызывал восторга, кроме музыки и уроков пения, которые мать заставила его брать в качестве дополнительных занятий. Зачем? Чтобы ее младшее чадо не шаталось праздно по улицам Аркада, не пробиралось на алкогольные склады за «вкусненьким» и дармовым. И не сидело потом, кайфовало, в специально оборудованных для юных неформалов уютных каменных гнездах с северной стороны атомного реактора. АЭС находилась на окраине, а дом – в центре города, и, несмотря на высочайшую степень безопасности и полное отсутствие преступности, Тисс не любила, когда Ману находился вне дома после захода солнца.

\- Ману, курица остывает!

\- О, Яхве, Эль-Шаддай, - внятно, разделяя по слогам, произнес Ману, нарочно поддразнив мать. - Курица остынет, но не улетит с твоего большого расписного блюда. Если, конечно, великий бог Саваоф не дарует ей обратно отрубленные крылья.

\- Ману! - голос сорвался в чистый визг.

\- Иду я, иду, - он с досадой напялил поверх футболки фуфайку с капюшоном и натянул носки. Холодно не было, климат под куполом Аркадии искусственно поддерживался такой, какой царил на Земле чуть севернее тропика Рака, но мать, привыкшая к умеренным широтам бывшей родины, заставляла его носить теплые вещи. Ведь не дай бог же простудится! В ноосфере Марса, полностью лишенной привычных микробов...

\- Ты опоздал, - сварливо сказала Тисс, не зная, к чему ещё придраться: одет отпрыск был по форме, как она любила, с закрытой шеей и запястьями, непослушные белокурые волосы тщательно зачёсаны назад, лицо мрачное (Ману не потрудился над напускной радостью в этот раз), но и без хамоватой ухмылки трудного подростка. В том, что подросток он трудный, никаких сомнений не было, потому что юный оборотень слышал об этом из уст матушки по пятнадцать-двадцать раз на день. - Руки вымыл?

\- Нет, - Ману небрежно брызнул на мать воображаемыми каплями воды с пальцев. Вверх, в ее багровое лицо. - Опять макароны к курице? Ты что-нибудь другое готовить умеешь? Тетка Аделаида[1] хотя бы картофельное пюре варить научилась и рыбу запекать.

Тисс задохнулась, молча выписав сыну подзатыльник, и усадила за стол, по неискоренимой привычке аккуратно придвинув его стул так, чтоб он держал спину ровно. Поджала губы, поворачиваясь к электрической плите, чтобы домыть пятно, оставшееся от выкипевших из кастрюли макарон. Да, он говорит обидные, но в целом правдивые вещи. Ее любимый младший ребенок... не похожий характером ни на неё, ни на мужа. Копией покойного Максимилиана был Ксавьер. А Мануэль больше походил на подкидыша и с самого младенчества вел себя так, будто существует отдельно от клана. Где же она допустила ошибку? Неужели любила слишком сильно? Или катастрофа произошла раньше, еще в утробе?

Она неслышно вздохнула, выжимая тряпку и выливая мыльный раствор в раковину. Конечно, ответ есть, лежит на поверхности... просто ей не хочется видеть и осознавать. В ночь, когда муж ушел на охоту и не вернулся, у нее вдруг открылось сильное кровотечение. И их главный лесной знахарь из клана кабанов, Ноэль Клаас, диагностировавший у Тисс первую беременность, осторожно сообщил, что отложить яйцо она не сможет. Зато может умереть... если добровольно не избавится от зародыша прямо сейчас. Она чуть было не согласилась. Собственно, она согласилась, но Ноэль не успел приготовить комнату для аборта и почистить инструменты. В деревню на последнем издыхании примчался окровавленный гонец из клана пантер с криком «Мертвители! Идут Мертвители!». Она забыла обо всем, схватила трехлетнего Кси и побежала в пещеры, присоединившись к малочисленной группке своего клана... И потом сидела до утра на жестком камне, неподвижно уставившись в одну точку, обнимая мирно спящего первенца и прижимаясь спиной к такой же, как она, молодой испуганной матери, потерявшей ночью мужа. И думала, думала, сомневалась, решалась... а в груди ширилась горечь и камнем наливалась тяжесть. Эта маленькая, такая болезненная и капризная завязь в ее человеческой матке была прощальным поцелуем Максимилиана... Если она нечаянно пройдет метаморфозу, то потеряет всё окончательно и бесповоротно, потому что змеи не живородящи, а яйцо следовало откладывать днем раньше. Но если бы она знала раньше! Если бы почувствовала... если бы не кровь... Значит, придется терпеть боль и идти на риск. Возможно, умереть не сейчас, а при родах. Пусть бы только на свет появился еще один мальчик из рода Санктери...

Кровотечение остановилось лишь на третий день. В пещерах они тоже просидели три дня, прежде чем осмелились вернуться. Деревню Мертвители сожгли дотла, озверев от жажды крови и ярости, когда не нашли там ни души. Трупы мужчин-охотников, погибших при стычке с ними в первую ночь, они сложили в груду и тоже подожгли. И хоронить их пришлось в братской могиле, не опознав ни единого лица в куче обугленных костей и жирного пепла. Она впервые не заплакала, ожесточившись. И когда Клаас вернулся с робким вопросом и коротким ножом в руке, она выгнала его вон, собрала скудные пожитки и отправилась выстраивать дом в новом потайном месте, еще дальше от лесной опушки.

Ребенок рос и грубо пинался в стенки ее живота. Ее часто тошнило и еще чаще хотелось бросить всё и умереть. Потому что набеги и поджоги продолжались. Убили нескольких старших сестер, взявших на себя мужские обязанности добывать пропитание. Она не охотилась вместе с ними лишь потому, что растущий живот не давал ей бегать и сражаться наравне со всеми. И метаморфоза... гладкая змеиная кожа, не подверженная боли и растяжениям, по которой она скучала так, что чуть не повредилась умом. Ну... Тисс была уверена, что немножко всё-таки её психика пострадала от полной человеческой беременности длиной в бесконечные девять месяцев. Ведь Ксавьер вылупился из яйца, как подобает настоящему белому удаву. А в день родов Ману она не была даже уверена, что вытерпит процедуру, как обычная человеческая женщина. Она попросила у Ноэля кесарево, совершенно не стыдясь своей слабости. Больше детей она иметь всё равно не намерена. Макс останется ее единственной любовью.

\- Мам, ты выжала эту тряпку уже восемнадцать раз, - ехидный голос Ману ворвался в голову как боевой снаряд. Тисс вздрогнула, разжав кулак. - Сама-то давиться своими макаронами будешь?

Послышался характерный звук вилки, ударяющейся об стол. Она не повернулась, зная, что одна макаронина уже запущена из «катапульты» и прилипла к ее волосам на затылке.

\- Мануэль, ешь молча, - привычно сварливым, но каким-то совсем бессильным голосом произнесла она и выключила воду, набежавшую в раковину почти до краев.

* * *

[1] Мать Айши Рокка.


	5. Энджи. Как тяжело прикидываться шлангом

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Это легко. Заманить тебя на территорию взрослых и там поджечь. Втянуть в лёгкие жирный жертвенный дым. Наказать, привычно скрывшись от сканирования Энджи.

Страх? Риск? Видел в словарях, но не понял. Скука? Некогда застывать на месте. Злоба? Нет и злобы. Но я утолю твое бесконечное любопытство, крошечный змееныш. Ты алчешь не меня, тебя пленил не я, а малиновая нашивка коммандера на рукаве и красивое, не подверженное тлену лицо, подаренное отцом. Отец? Ты ведь слышишь меня? Ты посылаешь чванливому Свету холодную кривогубую улыбку, молча одобряя все мои противоправные действия. Ваши права. У вас есть права? Даже звучит смешно.

Ты получишь всё, чего возжелал, бледный, переполненный амбициями крошка. Плата вперёд.

* * *

Гаражные ворота бесшумно опустились. Некоторое время он посидел в кромешной тьме и тишине, обнимая ногами длинный мотоцикл. Глаза его, однако, светились, прорывая заслон из крепко сомкнутых век, но свечение это, тускло-фиолетовое, не жгло и не грело. И кожа его оставалась везде холодной.

Он всё еще не спешил, снимая перчатки, расправляя пальцы на каждой, разглаживая и укладывая в продолговатый замшевый футляр. Бросил футляр назад через голову на одну из многочисленных полок мини-мастерской. Застыл, дождавшись мягкого шлепка приземлившегося предмета. Поставил хромированного и анодированного монстра на подножку и медленно слез с него, как с хорошего, нет, с лучшего любовника, обласкав на прощание скользящим по сидению бедром. И покинул гараж через герметичную плексигласовую дверь, больше похожую на люк космического корабля.

На него обрушился яркий свет, рожденный десятками разноцветных стоваттных лампочек и усиленный тысячами мелких крутящихся отражателей, звук в децибельном эквиваленте упавшего строительного крана, который создавали мощная техника Transmission Audio через многометровые стенные усилители и нестройное трение друг об дружку около шестидесяти пар голосовых связок. Ему не нужна эта бесполезная информация, считанная автоматически из окружающей среды, он отшвырнул ее от себя и занялся поиском единственного важного для себя объекта. Соскоблил с себя три сальных взгляда, просверлил во лбах искательниц приключений пятимиллиметровые отверстия, как от пуль. Приподнял правый уголок рта. Он не занимается сексом со шлюхами. Он не занимается сексом случайно и между делом. Он вообще не занимается сексом. Разве можно назвать синтез с собственной обнаженной душой сексом? А ему сейчас только этого и не хватает, чтобы успокоиться и не звереть от беспардонного хаоса, который внешне, за пределами его остро отточенных органов чувств, называется всего лишь... домашней вечеринкой.

Корпорация подписала новый выгодный контракт на экспорт марсианского осмия, вольфрама и молибдена. В галактическом альянсе нет понятия торгов, как и долгих закулисных переговоров и выбивания смягчающих условий: контракт ловко обходил пункты форс-мажора и одностороннего разрыва, а еще вступил в силу бессрочно. Единая галактическая валюта, чтобы заплатить за редкие металлы, не существовала как такая. И Эллин затребовала в обмен мощные энергоносители последнего поколения – для исследований мастером-инженером, ну и для ежедневной эксплуатации.

Энергия. Это слово он любил. И энергия у него опять-таки ассоциировалась с самым лакомым ее носителем. Маленькое карбоновое солнце, где же оно прячется? На каком подоконнике его могли облапать чужие жадные руки? Ну пусть не самые чужие, но в меру противные.

Он прошел сквозь живую танцующую массу людей, затопивших холл и лестницу на второй этаж, вынырнул из моря разгоряченной плоти и двинулся еще выше. Отметка девять метров над землей. Теперь двенадцать. И он нашел свое сокровище в скупо освещенной спальне.

Ангел не зависал в центре внимания, не пел, не ел много сладкого, дразня и нервируя отца, не отравлял собой, сидя верхом на одном из многочисленных обожателей, а ушел от всех сюда. Читал книгу. И, невольно сраженный причиной такого аскетического поведения близнеца, он опустился на одно колено перед кроватью, а его темные, тревожно-красные губы утонули в завесе низко свесившихся волос. Родных, но отчужденных.

\- Прости. Ты знал. А я надеялся, что не узнаешь.

\- Ты не спрячешься от меня с черными мыслями, Ди, - хмуро проговорил Энджи, взглядом переворачивая страницу. - Ты не скроешься никуда, строя заглушки и сея помехи, это понятно? Не заляжешь ни на какое дно. У нашего телепатического моста, конечно, есть изъян. Но тебе он – к счастью или несчастью – пока не известен.

\- И ты используешь этот изъян прямо сейчас, чтобы скрывать его и не делиться. Изъян, спрятанный в изъян, как сейф в сейфе. Идеально, - он вдохнул полной грудью, впервые за день, и нужен ему был не воздух, благоухающий Ангелом, а Ангел, по своему обыкновению облагородивший какой-то там никчемный воздух. Поддавшись своей жажде, он потянулся вперед и полностью зарылся в густую, контрастно пахнущую шевелюру. И не было у запаха ни названия, ни контрольных маркеров. Это его душа, отделенная от него тонким телесным барьером. Иногда он хочет прорвать барьер, сломать и уничтожить границу. А иногда – не орать и не злиться, а просто лечь на разделительную линию и еще раз спросить себя, а лучше – большого самодовольного демиурга – для чего эта пакость была сделана.

\- Демон, - и голос заставляет дважды пережить агонию. Дважды – на каждом из слогов. Он отлепляется от волос и отдается строгому недовольному лицу. Ему не то чтобы плевать на наказания. Ничто не будет карой или пыткой, пока это лицо с ним. И он мог бы нагло улыбаться, целовать его в ответ на невысказанные упреки, но он держит себя в руках, он знает, что виноват. - Ты правда этого хочешь? Ты не должен причинять боль намеренно, ты не должен в нее играть. Это не скрипка.

\- Рука будет скрипкой. Вены – струнами. А мои зубы – смычком. Не я хочу этого. А Ману.

\- Ты баловался с темпоральным полем? Опять?! Ты увидел, что готовит будущее?

\- Я сам готовлю это будущее, дорогой. Но – да, кое-что я подсмотрел в Глубокой Чаше у отца.

\- И некому выпороть тебя... - Энджи вздохнул, захлопывая книгу – сборник прозы «Стальной броманс» за авторством Уэбба Гослинга. Открывался сборник одноименной сказкой о дружбе двух роботов. - А я так и не решился на опасную авантюру с будущим.

Он не раскаивался в своих недостойных проделках с Временем, они казались пустячными. Занял глаза красочной обложкой книги. Он знал, зачем Ангел читает детскую литературу: хочет быть хорошим папочкой, невольно сравнивает себя с их собственным демоном-отцом. В том, что отец им достался идеальный, сомневаться не приходилось. Ну вот хотя бы потому, что «Уэбб Гослинг» было одним из многочисленных человеко-псевдонимов эксцентричного лорда Асмодея. Он рассеянно ловил россыпь этих красивых ветвистых мыслей в темно-каштановой голове. Это были не его мысли, а своих он сейчас попросту не имел. Потому что никуда уже не смотрел. Потому что пил губы Ангела, меняя их вкус, и становился сам их новым вкусом, а еще – впутывался и вминался в теплые бархатные видения грядущей близости.

Энджи представил всё предельно чётко, во всех деталях: свою позу, его позу, и как желает сидеть, какой изгиб хочет принять, в каком квадрате постели, и в какую сторону должно быть обращено истомленное мокрое лицо, и как сильно он должен сжимать свою прекрасную душу, как глубоко проникнуть, чтобы преступно попить из нее чистый свет. Немного болезненности, немного проявления силы, легкая тень контроля, потому что... под тяжестью вины он никогда не чувствует себя на равных. И Ангел дарит ему толику своего слепого доверия, когда не хочется дурацких игр в доминирование и подчинение, когда многократно усиленное эхом «прости» наконец укладывается на дне колодца рядом с «простил». А он будто всё еще не верит. Не может. Сам себя не может простить.

\- Хватит, - губами в губы шепчет Эндж, раздевает его одной рукой, а второй – упрямо тянет на себя, ближе, еще поближе. - Будь же ближе... Миллион раз и еще столько же ты наказал себя, а я наказал тебя всего однажды, отлучив от моего тела, отделив его от тебя километрами дистанции. И мне хватило, поверь. Больше не хочу. Будь ближе, не удлиняй пытку...

Он близко. Испепелил мешающие тканевые покровы, не продержавшись и секунды против жесткого и страстного шепота своей мечты, он обнажен для нее, он обнажил ее сейчас всю сам. Постель развернулась нужным квадратом, расстелившись под их телами, лицо повернулось на запад, как он любит, они оба любят. Он собирает длинные волосы, явственно и бесстыдно пахнущие наркотиком, скручивает их в толстый хвост и перекидывает вперед, чтобы не мешали ему единолично прилипать к спине, покрытой сложным узорчатым рисунком. На его собственной спине рисунок такой же, в точности повторяющий все линии, он целует живое сплетение чернильных мускулов и чешуи, складывающиеся в образ дальнего крылатого предка, он уже не помнит, что именно целует, скользя выше, к напряженной шее, он весь подобрался, он готов к главному. Когда Ангел отправит в сердце Тьмы свой сладкий расслабленный вздох и разрешит ненадолго вторгнуться во владения Света, как будто немножко нарушая Равновесие. Не совсем и нарушая, так... слегка тряся его и колебля, покачивая на беспокойных волнах безвременья. Никто всё равно не увидит, а если бы мог увидеть – не помешал бы. Он владеет силой, любые попытки объяснить которую или сравнить с чем-то неизменно терпят крах. И использует ее всю без зазрения совести лишь для одной цели – чтобы преступать глупый запрет. Ему плевать, если она тратится впустую. Кто посмеет осудить его, указать на халатность или небрежность? Он внушает благоговение, ужас и желание пуститься наутек одним своим приближением. Он...

Он дождался тихого стона. Его прекрасная душа полностью разбужена, встала во весь рост внутри крепко прильнувшего тела и хочет слиться с ним.

«Я сожру тебя», - думает Демон размыто и бессознательно, погружаясь в бездну и оставляя свой разум снаружи.

«Ты не сожрешь меня», - думает Ангел рельефно и сознательно, превращаясь в бездну, из которой нет возврата... пока он сам не нарисует дверь наружу и не вручит к ней путеводную нить.

Чистый восторг. Голый синтез. Коллапс энергетического контура после тройного выброса. А где-то рядом курит обычный Секс, у него глаза размером со спутниковые тарелки. Он никогда не видел любовников, слившихся по всем линиям координат, будто два небесных тела, что поглощают друг друга, уничтожая всё вокруг ударной волной своего слишком нетерпеливого сближения и столкновения. Но арена выдерживает. Арена... кровать.

Грязный восторг. Мокрый синтез. Энергетический контур пульсирует под увеличившейся мощностью. Новый всплеск, новая ударная волна осколков.

Темная сторона, маниакально накрывающая и гасящая в бездне горячие звезды.


	6. Земля. Кто-то готовит дерзкий побег

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

\- Ты даже не спросишь, как прошел мой первый визит на Землю? - Ману наколол на вилку сразу три кусочка курицы, макнул в острый соус (которым ему питаться не разрешалось, но он сам стащил его из аркадского супермаркета) и отправил в рот.

Тисс села за стол напротив него. Есть ей не хотелось, хотелось плакать, скандалить и различными другими способами громко нервничать. К сожалению, в присутствии младшего сына делать этого категорически нельзя было. И она зло прикусила губу.

\- Как прошло всё?

\- А вот не скажу теперь! - он слопал всю курицу, с соусом получившуюся вполне сносной на вкус, для виду еще немного поковырялся в макаронах и воткнул вилку в их горку сверху. - Ничего не расскажу, никогда, ни о чем!

С готовностью он выбежал из-за стола, на ходу снимая и сбрасывая надоевшую фуфайку. Немножко зацепился ушами за капюшон, смазывая убийственный эффект от капризной выходки, но все же успел швырнуть вывернутую наизнанку фуфайку матери на тарелку, неприятно хохотнуть и умчаться наверх, спрятаться у себя в комнате до того, как она открыла рот и выдавила хоть слово.

Ему весело? Ему хочется заорать, а потом вскрыться. Глубоко уязвленный равнодушием матери к его делам, пусть не самым важным в мире, но для ее, ее мира!.. Разве он не был центром вселенной для Тисс?

Он уже больно колол себе руки автоматическим карандашом, множил на ладонях белые, но быстро наливающиеся красным точки-вмятины, скрипел острыми зубками и думал – по привычке отчаянно матерясь через слово – о том, как здорово было бы не тащиться завтра в школу, а тайно улететь на Землю еще раз. Раз – и навсегда. Избавиться от постылого надзора, скучных бесполезных учебников и друзей-недоумков, найти того, с кем ему быть рядом каждую минуту хочется, делать только то, что хочется, есть запрещенную еду, пить запрещенные напитки, свободно, как все оборотни, а не тайком, воровато оглядываясь, торопливо и исподтишка...

Неожиданно Ману не кинул, а аккуратно положил карандаш на стол. Покопался в шкафу, нашел другую, не менее теплую и дурацкую фуфайку, надел. Встал у зеркала, репетируя разные выражения своей нежной мордашки – от вредно-умильного до просительно-умирающего – поправил носки с ослабшими резинками, скатавшиеся у щиколоток, и двинулся обратно, спустился со второго этажа на первый, минуя террасу. На террасе замедлил решительный шаг, поглядев через окно на бело-голубой диск Земли.

У него есть план. Он покажет всё, на что способен.

* * *

Несносный младший отпрыск стал совершенно диким и неуправляемым. А ей, как главному бухгалтеру марсианского небоскреба Сити, не к лицу искать подруг среди подчиненных. Едва она заикнется о проблемах – их начнут ехидно обсуждать за ее спиной. Кому она может поплакаться, что каждый день похож на хождение по горячим углям? Психологу? Она панически боится одного упоминания о врачах, ведь это будет прямым и самым позорным доказательством ее бессилия, отсутствия воспитательских способностей, негодности ее материнского инстинкта. И всё равно всем станет известно, куда она ходит и по какой причине. Ну почему Ману ведет себя так? _Чего_ ему не хватает?!

Она бросила его фуфайку в стиральную машинку, промокнула красные глаза косметическим ватным диском и чуть не натолкнулась на маленькую фигурку сына, замершую в дверях душевой комнаты. Он встал там опустив голову, так что она не могла видеть его довольную предвкушающую улыбку. Услышала лишь ровный, чуть хрипловатый голос.

\- Мам, извини меня. Я плохой. И вредный. И неправильный. И расстраиваю тебя постоянно. Просто мне скучно. Тут. Везде. На Марсе. Не хочу жить под черным небом, оно некрасивое. И искусственное солнце не дает возможность загорать. А еще воздух. Сухой и очищенный, как в больнице какой-то. А я же не болен. Никто не болен.

\- Ману, я...

\- А еще у воды железистый привкус, - он провел носком домашней сандалии по плинтусу. - И еда всё время одна и та же. Мне скучно, скучно, скучно, я хандрю. Переведи меня в земную школу?

\- Что тебе такое в голову стукнуло?! - Тисс сразу нахмурилась, готовясь к длинным нотациям. На Земле ее любимому мальчику делать нечего, она и так потеряла старшего сына, с виду такого послушного, тихого, умного и трудолюбивого, золотом ведь был! Пока с Земли не прибыл хренов дьявольский сын и не задурил ему голову. Нет, Мануэля в эту ловушку она не отпустит, тут ее хоть режьте. - Какая земная школа? Мы живем в Аркаде, Ману! Все Изменчивые живут в Аркаде, а на Землю летят работать. Закончишь школу – лети тоже на здоровье. Если возьмут в Хайер-билдинг.

\- Я не хочу в Хайер-билдинг, - заканючил Ману и бросился на мать, вцепляясь в замызганный маслом фартук. - Я хочу в школу к обычным детям! И школьную форму хочу, коробку с завтраком хочу, как у всех! И желтый школьный автобус хочу, кататься каждое утро. Я видел в фильмах, это так оху... здорово!

\- Ману, ты что, ругнуться хотел?

\- Нет, мамочка, я хочу учиться в Гонолулу! Ну пожалуйста! Это правда здорово! Пляж, океан, серфинг в обязательной школьной программе! Я буду лучшим учеником! Ты будешь гордиться!

\- Ману, нет.

\- Да чего ты такая злая всегда?! Я же не Луну достать прошу.

\- Ману, в земной школе сформирован всего один экспериментальный класс оборотней. Они учатся отдельно от человечьих детей. И стоит обучение для них очень дорого!

\- А мы бедствуем, мама? Тебе мало платят за счетоводство?

\- Выйди вон и вернись, когда будешь разговаривать нормально, - Тисс не утерпела и наградила сына подзатыльником. Легким и безобидным. Но он в ответ заревел – громко и надсадно, как умеют мастерски реветь только младенцы. - Ну, Ману! Прекрати истерику! Я сказала «нет»! Плач тебе не поможет, - она оторвала его мокрое и раскрасневшееся лицо от фартука. - Умойся сейчас же и возвращайся в комнату, учи уроки. Я прекрасно знаю, что завтра у тебя доклад по истории. Ты поэтому ведешь себя как гадкий козленок, да?

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - глухо прошептал светловолосый отпрыск, шмыгнул носом и убежал.

Она бессильно потрясла головой и включила, наконец, стиральную машинку, поставив неиспробованную до этого программу деликатного отжима. 

* * *

Тварь поганая, а не мамка. Ну и насрать, план А не сработал, в топку его, есть план Б. Понятно всё с мамкой, подобру-поздорову никуда не отпустит, между мной и свободой трупом ляжет, мозг ложечкой выжрет, но дышать спокойно не даст. Корова тупая.

А я и не расстроен. Слезу пустить, сопли нагнать – раз плюнуть и растереть. Сука, но как же она бесит теплыми фуфайками, сжечь бы их все до одной!

Вещички на утро собираю? Собрал уже. Гитара, немного баблишка, номер телефона братца-ботана на руке сейчас напишу, чтоб точно не посеять, даже если мобильник посею. Ну что еще? Без жратвы перебьюсь, в горле она уже комом стоит. На Земле гамбургерами объемся. Носок какой-то лишний, третий... а, пусть будет запасной. Пакет маек с труселями. Половина рюкзака ненужного барахла, короче. И ноутбук. Но главное – это гитара.

Будильник на 05:20. Вставать в такую рань... я сдохну. Но чего не сделаешь ради этого высоченного типа с холодной бесстыжей физиономией. Он крутой, бля, ну какой же он крутой, просто мега, сука-а-а, ну разве так бывает? Хочу, хочу, хочу, он тут единственный, над кем вот вообще не хочется ржать. Он клевый запредельно, бля-я-я-я... Почему у меня не такой старший брат, как он? Почему мне достался сраный ботан?!

Готово. И сраную пижаму тоже сжечь. Тушим свет, поправляем шторки. Сладких снов, маман. Не поцеловала на ночь? Неизвестно, ха-ха, когда снова сможешь поцеловать.


	7. Гавайи. Как встретить преступника цветами

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Он ждал меня у бассейна: белая скульптура в гладких чернильных разводах, с гулко бьющимся сердцем, слабо фосфоресцирующая сквозь горячий алкогольный пар. Мы были бы оба пьяны и не очень далеки от коматоза, будь мы людьми и подышав всего минуту этим смертельно сладким розовым шампанским. Но вместо этого я – иду, крепко прижав руки к поясу и кобуре, а он – лишь игриво покачивается с носка на пятку. Он улыбается, хотя губы серьезно и целомудренно сложены, а глаза закрыты. Он улыбается на шестиугольной арене нашей души, вместо приветствия. Я не устану наслаждаться этим знаком любви до отказа и коллапса времени, улыбка краше и развратнее, чем вся его божественная, дорого не проданная и бесстыдная нагота.

Я не беру его в объятья. Я хочу, но еще не проснувшееся солнце запрещает мне. Этот утренний миг драгоценен всего одним мимолетным прикосновением руки к руке. Ладонь лишь слегка черкнет по ладони, оставит огненный кометный след, заставит мои зубы ныть, а десны – кровоточить, заставит желать с ним нового единения, новых вычеркнутых и преданных забвению минут в полном покое, когда мой голод ненадолго изгоняется обратно во Мрак.

Что-то течет и змеится между нами не так. И дремотное солнце испачкано красным песком, не умылось в океане, неряшливое и угловатое, я успел почувствовать. И океан тоже, сменил цвет с синего на грязно-перламутровый. Но я должен увидеть глаза, чтобы убедиться. Глаза Ангела, две неприступные твердыни нашей души – слишком коварны: расскажут всё, лишь открыв врата и опустив подъемный мост, вложат в меня недостающее. То, что сам я у мира не вырву и не отниму, при всем моем могуществе.

Он не позволил мне пройти мимо, не позволил свернуть к дому. Схватил голой ладонью, ее нагота усилена наготой целого тела, ничего более голого и невинно пристающего представить нельзя, я бессилен. Остановился, ожидая полупризнаний в каком-нибудь утонченном ночном преступлении, за которое его выпорет отец. Ожидая мучительного внепланового поцелуя. Ожидая... да чего угодно, но не этого:

\- Твой маленький мальчик рано утром сбежал с Марса на почтовой ракете.

* * *

Мы запросили на сервер Ворчуна копию записи с бортового компьютера. Полноценный пассажирский салон в почтовых конкордах изначально не был предусмотрен ни одним чертежом, но всё же добавился в смету после многочисленных просьб оборотней. Правда, полностью лишенный обслуживающего персонала: просто отсек-каюта с пятью парами мягко амортизирующих кресел – для компактных, срочных и незаменимых гонцов (вроде мастера-инженера). Или для вот таких отчаянных «зайцев» (вроде Ману). Видеокамеры отсутствуют, зато все стены под обшивкой нашпигованы датчиками для регулирования чего угодно – от температуры воздуха до количества в нём земной пыльцы и бактерий. Двадцатиминутное, разделенное небольшими паузами аудио получилось вполне приличного качества, несмотря на скрипы, царапанье и другие технические шумы.

_«...Бля, ну и что я тут делаю один? Еще есть время передумать? Но о чем тут думать! Нахуй! Всё»._

_«Холодно, блядь, как в конуре собачьей. Люк задраивать будем? Вот спасибо, думал, на том свете дождусь»._

_«А купол Аркадии отсюда выглядит не таким огромным, ха-ха»._

_«Ебанулся я сам с собой столько болтать. Но с болтовней не так страшно. Немного покашляем, кхе-кхе. Хьюстон, меня слышно? А, пофиг, никому и ни хрена не слышно, хоть частушки матерные пой и джигу пляши». _

_«У них там в Хьюстоне, интересно, знают, что летчику-почтовику не платят? Вот он и ведется, как лох, на подкуп всех желающих убежать. Долго уламывать не пришлось, согласился на...»_

Я нажал “Play/Pause”.

\- Рейс вообще-то автоматизирован. Он что-то принял перед погрузкой?

\- Он знает, Ди, - Энджи положил на меня обе длинные ноги, заставив обмереть от желания облобызать их. - Нет, ничего не принимал. Это всего лишь показательное испытание, выявившее его характер – язвить и шутить, скрывать растерянность и страх под маской наглости. Он много хихикал, поддевая инженеров-конструкторов конкорда, плавал в невесомости, ржал от собственных предположений о том, что будет, если он помочится в воздух. Заодно цинично поведал в своих матерных рассуждениях, что летчик – прекрасный, точнее самый лучший собеседник, который сразу выставил его из рубки вон. Тут Ману помялся и добавил, что успел рассмотреть приборную панель: маршрут прописан программно, координаты запуска и посадки заранее точно просчитаны, коррекция скорости полета происходит ежесекундно, а корреляции вносит местное тихоокеанское время, живых на борту нет... и подкупал он робота. Безуспешно подкупал. С сожалением сакцентировал внимание, что этих умных пилотов-андроидов изобрел его собственный ненавистный старший брат. И большую часть полета сорванец предавался нецензурным мечтам, как однажды превзойдет его во всем. А также завладеет главным сокровищем, ради которого он и летит на Землю.

\- Каким сокровищем?

Ангел звонко расхохотался.

\- Тобой.

Я молча приложил губы к его фарфорово-белой ступне.

Мной.

Завладеть – мной.

_Кто ты, мальчик, чтобы пожелать такой абсурд?_

* * *

Кто не «любит» сюрпризы по прибытии на новое место? И небольшое, не длиннее минуты, унижение, когда робот-погрузчик вынимает мелкого взъерошенного преступника за шкирку из брюха космического конкорда. Бросает не куда-нибудь, не в мешки с почтой, а аккуратно ставит на пустую бетонную платформу, приласканную утренним солнцем. Как будто управляем человеком, как будто... кто-то изначально следил и ждал лишь удобного момента, чтобы сказать: «Бу!».

Закрывающий панораму аэродрома белый фургон с голубой надписью “USA Post” отъезжает с шумом, стократ усиленным перепуганными ушами. На летном поле остается несколько гражданских самолетов United Airlines и 日本航空[1], но они слишком далеко, просто живописный фон – для двух выросших перед носом малолетнего нарушителя фигур. Как хорошо было бы спутать их с лётчиками... но пилоты авиакомпаний носят другую форму, не такую облегающую, и без красных нашивок в виде кошачьей морды на рукавах. Потому остается предположить худшее – ладное, хищное, бесстрастное... и понемногу узнаваемое. Кое-кто почитает их наравне с богами, в честь них в Соборе Аркадской Богоматери вместо обычных статуй или изображений Господа висят два портрета, выполненные по всем правилам buon fresco – акварелью на сырой штукатурке.

Ману закрылся от них растопыренными руками, отчаянно пытаясь не заскулить.

\- Я арестован? - пискнул он, когда один из коммандеров GoSS, устав ждать вменяемой реакции, приблизился и взялся за его локоть, заставляя отнять руку от лица, разогнуть спину и идти. - Куда вы меня ведете?

Шеф «диких кошек» молчал. Потому что другой шеф просил его об этом глазами, глубоко запрятанными под черные поляризующие стекла очков. Спектакль с немыми провожатыми продолжался минут семь – ровно до конца прогулки по немаленькому аэродрому, на краю которого троицу ждал автомобиль.

\- Я никуда не поеду, - привычно захныкал Мануэль, упираясь и не давая запихнуть себя в салон на заднее сиденье. - Я ничего не сделал, суки, пустите, я хочу домой!

Еще до полной посадки конкорда, когда невесомость сменилась немилосердным ускорением, перегрузкой и маневром с торможением, он вынужден был во всех смыслах спуститься на землю и понять кое-что о своем положении: на голубой планете его никто не ждал с распростертыми объятьями. Ему решительно не к кому было пойти – кроме столь прилежно, долго и непрерывно презираемого старшего брата.

Если выписанный на руку телефон Ману изначально собирался использовать, чтобы похвастаться Ксавьеру о своей крутости и самостоятельности, то теперь, под конвоем, он мечтал о звонке как о последнем желании перед казнью. Он не подозревал, что настоящее шоу еще впереди: немая его часть как раз закончилась. Братья-киллеры сочинили диалоги экспромтом, не репетируя.

\- В карцер его? - вполголоса спросил Демон, садясь за руль.

\- Там слив чинят, - живо откликнулся Ангел, всё еще запихивая Ману, похожего на дрожащего паучка, в Феррари. - Сточными водами пахнет, крысами, сероводородом...

\- Но на электрический стул рано, техник только в полдень придет, болты подкрутить.

\- К-какого... - просипел маленький удав, в момент обмякнув и прекратив сопротивление. Ангел почти швырнул его на обтянутый дорогущей кожей диван и захлопнул дверцу.

\- Кража почты – еще не самое тяжкое преступление, - сурово продолжил Демон, пока машина бесшумно выезжала на трассу. - А вот кража воздуха из чистых воздухозаборных решеток...

\- Ты представляешь, сколько кислорода зря улетело в космос, пока он выдыхал его своими злодейскими ноздрями? Бумага в конвертах могла задохнуться! Испортиться!

\- Мне кажется, нужно вызвать техника пораньше.

\- Точно? Он начнет ворчать, что из-за нескольких расшатанных болтов и в такую рань – на работу. Но когда увидит, кто это сделал, когда поймет, когда ахнет...

\- Достаточно, Энджи. Мальчик в обмороке, - черный коммандер вывернул руль, притормозив на обочине, и включил аварийку. - Куда доставим?

\- Обратно матери на Марс, куда ж еще.

\- А что если...

\- Нет.

\- ...в его побеге есть...

\- Нет.

\- ...нечто большее, чем хулиганство? Зерно здравого смысла? Зарубка на перспективу? Покажем мелкого Мастеру. Определим в экспериментальный класс. Если он забрался так далеко не случайно.

\- Его вены-струны и твои зубы-смычки расположились уже непозволительно близко. Начинаю угадывать эту мелодию, Ди. Нет.

\- Но если просто представить...

\- Я отдамся тебе сегодня снова. Позволю отщипнуть еще кусочек от разодранной плоти воющего не восстановившегося Равновесия. Позволю украсть еще пару глотков чистой концентрированной крови. Позволю это и еще немного другого. А его – верни матери.

\- Ты настолько боишься будущего?

\- Прошлое в забвении, а будущее в затмении. Я настолько боюсь тебя в настоящем. Боюсь чужой боли. Потому что она никогда не чужая. Вся боль мира принадлежит мне.

\- Вся боль мира тебе подвластна, а не принадлежит, не причиняется ежесекундно. Разве ты Мессия для них? Разве ты...

\- Страдаю? - Ангел насмешливо наклонился, глядя на близнеца поверх очков. - Ты ведь не знаешь, что такое страдать. Как я тебе объясню, - он отклонился обратно, полностью облокотился на спинку кресла. Безучастно посмотрел на пустое шоссе. - Вырубай аварийку.

* * *

Ты счастливчик, ты безумный беспардонный счастливчик, мальчик, родился под правильной звездой. Ты мне почти нравишься этим.

Почтовая ракета летает дважды в день. Но это не одна и та же ракета. Первая нуждается в замене батарей, дежурной проверке всех систем и в полном багажном отсеке с новой корреспонденцией. Потому нам нужно дождаться второй, она стартует только в 16:27 и везет не письма, а бандероли. У тебя есть время, чтобы стать моим маленьким нескучным призом, чтоб произнести свои странные слова и поплатиться за них. Я аккуратно войду в твою хорошенькую золотоволосую голову, незаметно узнаю, чего ты хотел. Ты собирался просить убежища у старшего брата, тебя нужно доставить в особняк, где он живет. У Ксавьера выходной, сегодня ты не найдешь его в Хайер-билдинг. Заберись в дом во время первого завтрака, произведи фурор. Стань причиной скандала за десертом. Ты ведь хочешь меня? Достаточно сильно хочешь?

Я осторожно толкну тебя в грудь, чтоб разбудить, чтоб вытряхнуть из клещей обморока. Не кричи, о, только не кричи. Я не люблю посторонние звуки. Замри с запертым ртом, вот так. Сиди тихо, таращи глазки в окошко. Я привезу тебя куда надо. И Ангел мне не помешает. Не успеет.

Сделка очень жестокая. Я отказался от его божественной наготы, от его крови! Ради тебя. Кто-то поверит, что ты стоишь этого? Да. Да... Если тебя я сожру одним укусом. Целиком.

* * *

[1] Японские авиалинии.


	8. Особняк. Спектакль на четверых

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Ненавижу их, блядь. Напугали до отключки. Ненавижу и хочу... того, второго. Бля, до чего же он хорош, тварь с лицом как у суперзвезды. Джим Моррисон нервно курит в переулке. В зал славы рок-н-ролла такого спиздить и...

Но хотя бы трусы сухие. Сзади и спереди. Куда мы едем? Долго что-то. Нет, не долго, просто скучно уже пыриться в окошко. Ворота, сука, и года не прошло.

Красивая домина! И сад! И огород, наверное! Зашибись! Бассейн огромный, размером с море, хочу туда бомбочкой, хочу, хочу! Ну куда в гараж темный, хны...

Так, морду попроще. Он вышел из тачки, сейчас меня вытряхнет. Он или брательник противный? Блядь, да почему у всех классных типов отстойные братья?! У меня, у него...

\- Выходи? - а голосом спросил, будто хоронить меня уже собрался, на этом самом месте. У-ух... ну до чего же, до чего... ты... Я сам к тебе тянусь всеми граблями, как ебанутый приставала, с горячим шевелением в штанах, а ты... ты мрачняковый до усрачки, как долбаный истукан острова Пасхи. И такой же непонятный, хуй разберешь, что у тебя на уме, мокрушник. Крутой, крутецкий, я сейчас задохнусь в твоем запахе и сдохну-у-у...

* * *

Мышонок. Нет, цыпленочек. На цыпленочка похож сильнее. Желтенький. Уткнулся в меня, въехав головой в грудь, и еще в бедро лапками вцепился намертво. Едва сдерживаю улыбку, чтобы Энджи не бесился и не думал, что это я его таким сделал. Не я. Он сам.

Душа моя, ты не хочешь понять. Смирись. Не ребенок он. Колбасит его не по-детски.

Повел, точнее, потащил трапезничать. Жерар обрадуется, заполучив еще одного дистрофика. Но этот хоть будет есть за четверых, за сладости земные мать продаст и малую красную родину.

Ксавьер спиной сидит, отлично. Мне не нужно говорить тебе, цыпленок, что делать, не правда ли? Ты не выносишь брата, ты устроишь ему театральный выход из-под стола, в одеянии из серебристо-фиолетовой скатерти. Напугаешь его, как напугал тебя я.

Я незаметно отойду из партера в ложу. Возьму бинокль. Ведь с высоты сцену видно лучше, сразу всю.

* * *

\- Еще какао, месье? - чопорно вопросил Жерар, с готовностью наклонив кувшин к полупустой чашке оборотня.

\- Нет, что ты, я же лопну, - ответил Ксавьер на автомате, полностью сосредоточенный на группе недостроенных символов, крутившихся в центре зеленоватого дисплея. Минибук не толще крыла стрекозы привычно крепился на его левом предплечье. Работал он всюду, и дома, и в дороге, в Хайер-билдинг, казалось, что круглосуточно. Трудоголик? Или поехавший гений?

Ману, наблюдавший под столом в основном за его неподвижно скрещенными ногами, обутыми в мягкие черно-розовые тапочки-сердечки, испытывал стойкое желание пихнуть его, отдавить ступни и наговорить что-нибудь из тех гадостей, которыми они потчевали друг друга всё детство. Почему он не может просто задушить его и остаться... вместо довольно-таки унизительной просьбы об убежище.

Он не придумал ни слова. И просто отогнул угол скатерти, выбираясь наружу.

\- Ксавьер...

Брат не услышал, поглощенный своим супер-ботанским заданием.

\- Ксавьер! - он постарался не крикнуть это. Не допустить в голосе злых визгливых ноток. И спрятать руки за спину, чтоб не было искушения со всей силы потянуть братца за волосы. Еще раз правильно поставил голос. Громкие, но мирные и просительные интонации... от которых зависит вся его дальнейшая жизнь. - Ксавьер, я хочу остаться с тобой! Забери меня к себе, пожалуйста!

* * *

Похороны состоятся через три дня. Клан де Вриз принял мои сухие соболезнования не без ненависти, скрытой под вежливым молчанием, но и без желания мстить. Это воинствующая скорбь, как Энджи объяснил мне, которая потом уляжется в тихую и слёзную. А пока пусть внутренне потрясают копьями и желают мне самых страшных мук в аду Изменчивых. Он отличается от ада, придуманного людьми, даже стало любопытно, как он выглядит. Заглянул в библиотеку. Похож на Йотунхейм скандинавов, мертвый, холодный и пустынный. Мне нравится.

Тайно вычеркнул де Вризов из списка возможных будущих кандидатов в ELSSAD. Приемная комиссия, как всегда, не задавала вопросов. Хорошо вышколенные оборотни. Повестки по-прежнему будут слаться всем без исключения особям мужского пола, не вызывая подозрений, а «Вампирелла» пусть злобно пишет, что правила отбора ужесточились еще больше. И забавно обвиняет меня в нечеловеческой жестокости и пристрастности, пусть. В списке осталось всего девять кланов. На нашу жизнь хватит. Нам не нужен сотенный отряд. Еще максимум дюжина бойцов. Таких, как Бэл. Не хуже, чем Бэл.

Крики, эмоциональные колодцы, пища. О... Ксавьер очнулся и вступил в свою роль в разыгравшейся трагикомичной сценке.

\- Да как ты вообще здесь оказался?! Странно, что ма с ума не сошла, обрывая телефон!

\- Не звони, не звони ей! Кси, я серьезно, я из дому сбежал, херово мне там, я тут жить хочу!

\- Мелкий, у меня в печенках твои фантазии, прогулы и неизлечимое желание подгадить мне! Из школы, значит, тоже сбежал? Бросить ее на хрен решил?!

\- Я не нарочно! Ничего я портить не хотел, Кси, клянусь! Оставишь меня, оставишь, оставишь? Обещаю, ты даже не заметишь, что я тут есть! Ну... под столом же не заметил... - он противно хихикнул. За живое задел. Умелец.

\- Я ничего здесь не решаю, олух! Я живу в доме своего мужа, ты соображаешь, о чем просишь? Приютить тебя?!

\- Ты же крутой-прекрутой ботан! А я-то думал... и что, тебя в любой момент могут пенделем выставить за дверь?

\- Нет! - судя по секундному промедлению с ответом и растерянному тембру выкрика, Ксюне такое никогда в голову не приходило. Похоже, что Руфуса – юриста, оформлявшего ему права владения несколькими комнатами на четвертом этаже, – помню только я. Забавно.

\- Ну ты и лох бездомный. Бомжара и лошара, - решив, что ловить тут больше нечего, Мануэль выпал из образа паиньки и адресовал брату самую пренебрежительную гримасу, которую только смогло нарисовать его круглое детское лицо. - Ну и куда мне теперь идти? Подскажешь, умник недоделанный? Под забором ночевать?

Цыпленочек, ты бесишься. Обнажаешь зубы, злобновато скалясь, а у меня внутри в ответ голодно шевелится Тьма. Выходит из берегов и вытягивается в тонкие изваяния, на много метров возвышающиеся над сухой землей и медленно наступающей на нее – всё ближе к тебе. У них нет лиц, но есть уродливые, похожие на мертвые ветви, руки. Они подняты от любопытства, от предвкушения. Они тянутся к тебе, вырастая и удлиняясь еще больше. Что ты за существо, какое нежное мясо под пленкой кожи ты прячешь. Я попробую очень скоро.

Инстинкт самосохранения требует, чтоб я недвижно остался на месте, на посту наблюдателя, презирающего и брезгующего вмешиваться. Меня не должно заподозрить в ровно никаком соучастии, сейчас его проявит Ангел. Не так ли, мой разъяренный и великолепный? Я неизящно загнал тебя в эту ловушку, и тебе некуда деваться от сочувствия маленькой зеленоглазой змейке, которая ничем особо не отличается от твоей собственной. Твоя просто постарше и поядовитей.

\- Тихо, - Ангел не смотрит на них. Меня буравит взглядом. Ну-ну. - Не скандальте. Хозяин особняка – не я и не Ди. А наш отец. Как рассудит он, так всё и будет. Ману, пройдешь со мной.

\- Но так нельзя, Энджи! - возмутился Ксавьер.

\- Жерар предлагал какао, дорогой? Допей? Пока не остыло.

\- Какого черта ты игнорируешь меня?! Это мой брат, а не твой! За своим братом присматривал бы лучше, а этой мелкой обнаглевшей жопе с ручками не помешает хорошая трепка и порка!

Милая семейная идиллия. Ману выбирает не ту дверь и вместо спасительных глубин дома убегает в сад. Кси – следом. Грохот катящихся в разные стороны пустых ведерок из-под удобрений усиливается забавными воплями-угрозами: «Куда бежишь сломя голову, ну осторожнее же, бллин, дурак, я сам тебе синяков наделать должен!». Обожаю разборки в еврейском стиле.

А папа, кстати, не в розарии? Без разницы, он всегда со мной заодно.

Блистательный спектакль в столовой, так или иначе, окончен, мои аплодисменты. Спускаюсь в партер, обхожу оркестровую яму и взбираюсь на сцену, чтобы утешить последнего оставшегося актера. Краду талию Энджи себе. Силой лучше не пользоваться, но придвинуться теснее можно. Нравится? Присматривай за мной как следует, я весь твой. «Брат». Хотел бы сказать «люблю», но чувствую себя обвиненным во всех смертных грехах извращенцем. Еще дополнительно придавлен чужой, противной и невероятно ханжеской моралью. Ты такой красивый, такой правильный и симметричный, потому что папа – законченный псих-эстет. И я влюблен во всё это ненормально. Но себя я красивым не вижу. То есть себя я вообще не вижу. Только тебя.

\- Хэлл изучает мутацию? - произнес Ангел тихо и как будто безразлично. Не хочет говорить о моём обмане. Не хочет погружаться в мою Тьму. А вот придется.

\- Отщипнул кусочки тканей и слюну, пока свежая была. Но много взять с трупа Калеба не мог. Чтоб родственники не зудели.

\- А с людьми закончил?

\- Да.

\- Что там?

\- Почему просто не вынешь последние донесения об операции из моей головы?

\- Потому что ненавижу я тебя сейчас, - прошептал он ожесточенно и заразил клокотавшими чувствами. С ума сошел возбуждать меня так. Обрывком своего участившегося дыхания я смел с угла стола тарелки и бросил Энджи туда плашмя. Уложил, допустим, грубо. Его волосы великолепно оттенили скатерть. Осталось пристроиться сверху.

Ты боишься насилия, душа моя? Именем Матери я никогда его не повторю. Мы прилипли друг к другу через телесные и одежные барьеры, беспокойно дышим в унисон, наша мнимая плотская связь сейчас не делает нас уязвимыми, прошу, забудь. Да, в другое время голой и потной необузданности я понемногу терзаю тебя и поглощаю, но у нас нет выбора, мы переплетены самим Равновесием в сдобный эротический крендель, присыпанный крупными кристалликами соли. Ты чувствуешь его вкус во мне? Хлеб... Для тебя это – ароматный свежевыпеченный хлеб. А для меня – острый и манящий запах крови, брызжущего под пальцами сырого мяса. Кусай меня, пока я жру и выпиваю тебя, твой ненавидящий поцелуй, твой любящий рот. Только вместе мы высший идеал и венец всего. А по отдельности – праздно шатающиеся и скучающие в мире людей боги.

\- Что ты сделаешь с мальчишкой? - спросил Ангел, напрягшись, пока я заново рисовал языком капилляры на его нежном ухе.

\- Затащу в морг и трахну. Ничего особенного.

\- Бросишь одного среди вонючих трупов?

\- Ну хоть умирать он при этом не будет.

\- Слабо верится...

\- Не приезжай спасать его. Пусть сам разбирается с последствиями необдуманных желаний.

\- Ты хочешь насолить Ксавьеру?

\- Не ему, только самому Ману. Преподам жизненный урок. Поверь, это лучшее, что случится с ним.

\- И худшее тоже.

\- Одно другому не помешает.

\- Когда?

\- Не скажу. О мутациях тебе всё еще интересно?

\- Ты же не трахаешься ни с кем, кроме меня. Или меня и Кси.

\- Кое-кто из наших бойцов другого мнения.

\- Тише...

\- Больше не любишь меня болтливым? Для тебя одного я такой.

\- Юс, всё. Я понял. Погубишь мальчишку, а мне запретишь вмешиваться, триумф, реки слёз, новое клеймо ублюдка и сволочи. Давай о мутациях.

\- Твой ублюдок и сволочь видел будущее. Оно неточно и размыто, но Мануэль ни в какой палисандровый гроб коней не двинет, а захочешь – так вообще занозой в твоей заднице станет.

\- Мутации, Юлиус.

Я посмотрелся в холодную синюю воду его глаз. Искупаться бы в ней нагишом... и замерзнуть. Но не получается замерзнуть. В толще воды этого озера пылает чертова сверхновая.

\- У человеческого мозга богатая и сложная начинка, но хлипкая допотопная структура шарниров и сочленений. Как карточный домик, держащийся на соплях и давно высохшем канцелярском клее, мозг уязвим и шатко покачивается на одной глиняной ноге. Хайер-билдинг не промах, быстро нащупывает слабые местечки, начинает растворять мосты и перешейки между мозговыми отделами и тормозить работу синапсов. Клетки белого вещества деградируют, отказываясь питаться через кровоток, и разрушаются первыми, серое вещество видит это, но крутит пальцем у виска, продолжая исправно обедать, поэтому никакого слабоумия, припадков и вспышек безумия у подопытных как бы не наблюдается – пока не завершится деструкция в других местах, например, в соединительных тканях. Организм, борясь с внезапным отмиранием, одновременно провоцируется на что-то вроде рака, чтобы восстановить потери. Псевдораковые клетки разнообразны, хаотичны и лезут из самых неожиданных мест. Очаги нестабильны, то исчезают, то перемещаются по телу. Поэтому облик мутировавшего человека вечно такой уродский. То на помесь козла с миногой похож, то на жабу бородатую. Ну а связь с душой... сам знаешь, не люблю я об этом. Но, да, Хэлл подтвердит, мутант становится отражением собственных отвратительных фантазий об идеале, антиидеале, мечте кого-то зарезать, обидеть, подсидеть, подчинить, потереться жопой или на лицо кончить. Все сокровенные грязные мыслишки выходят боком в виде веселых кочующих клеток. Умирает больной обычно от перелома шейных позвонков, великодушно подаренного мной. Естественных биологических причин для смерти нет: ни остановка дыхания, ни отказ сердца деграданту не грозит, видоизмененные ткани и тканевые наросты хоть и родственны раку, но не приводят ни к каким метастазам и служат раздражающе долго.

\- А Перевертыши?

\- У инженера непочатый край работы с ними. Я сам знаю только то, что уже вычеркнул с пометкой «некролог». На стадии улыбающегося стажера, к сожалению, мозговых маркеров нет. Но кое-что уже всё-таки есть: у некоторых кланов замечены архаичные гены, отвечающие за чисто животное поведение, выключенные, так сказать, пассивные. Время от времени они активируются во время зачатия нового хорошенького оборотня и выстраивания хромосом для репликации. Тогда и происходит хреновое. С мозгом человека при этом сходства не появляется, головы крепкие, шарниры надежные. Зато появляются дополнительные инстинкты, подпитываемые гормонами, подленькие желания, разный балласт. Там подгадить, тут поднасрать. Хайер-билдинг чувствительно реагирует на такого потенциального отброса, и его мутация – вопрос времени. При этом в группе риска у оборотней – единицы на каждый содержащий вредные гены клан. Можно выучить сто бойцов, и только сто первый повторит судьбу Калеба. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никем не буду рисковать даже в доле процента, раз уж опасность засекли и взяли в рамочку. Работать на других менее экстремальных должностях в небоскребе запрета не появится, зато я хоть буду уверен, что если они озвереют, обезвреживать их прибегут надежные ребята. Шанс остаться здоровым высок даже у последнего засранца, если он торчит в Хайер-билдинг не круглые сутки. А вот у людей шансов нет и в помине: архаичные гены лежат в основе их хромосомного набора и составляют большую его часть. Поэтому их мутация неизбежна: всякий раз счет идет на недели или даже дни. Очень недолго их сомнительная внутренняя чистота будет защищать подступы к гнилому и плесневелому.

\- Значит, мы никогда не сможем принять людей на работу?

\- Сможем. Но не в Хайер-билдинг. Или мы заставим их пройти другую мутацию, уничтожая строго выделенные и разукрашенные фрагменты генов. Сложная ювелирная работа, на нее уйдут годы под наблюдения и тесты. В принципе, можно попробовать и начинать хоть сейчас, но на оборотнях я экспериментировать с этим категорически отказываюсь. Довольно и того, что мы испытываем на них новые лекарства, активные белки, электронные чипы, контролирующие сновидения, и экспериментальные наркотики. Впрочем, им почти всегда нравится и идет на пользу.

\- Я слышал пару жалоб в больнице. Однако там с недовольными ловко разбирается Аморес, до письменных обращений в суд дело не доходило. Жерар не убирал вино? Налей мне...

И это всё? Довольный отчетом, ты как будто забыл о Ману, душа моя. Секс в знак примирения мне не нужен, но я хочу еще немного твоего возбуждающего, пряного и острого тела. Просто не шевелись, побудь невинным украшением банкетного стола. А я аккуратно расстегну «молнию» твоих штанов, пока ты жадно утоляешь жажду... и тоже утолю жажду. Ртом заберу свою награду.


	9. Асмодей. Конфеты детям от незнакомцев

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Подобным образом с милейшим лордом Асмодеем не знакомился еще никто: мелочь, презабавно убегавшая от старшего брата в плодовый сад, не разбирая тропинок, кустарника и лужаек с автополивом, напоролась на небольшую мраморную колонну. А когда колонна превратилась в высокого худощавого мужчину в костюме-тройке при галстуке и с костяной тростью – то мелочь просто села жопой в траву и верещала. Долго верещала, громко и старательно, поспорив мощью подростковых легких с новорожденными младенцами – ну, с теми, кого мне не удавалось сразу втихую сожрать. Цыпленок прекратил пугать соседей только тогда, когда наш бесценный невозмутимый повар подкрался к нему сбоку и заткнул рот огромным клубничным леденцом, закрученным улиткой.

\- Благодарю, Жерар, - произнес лорд учтивым голосом с едва заметной насмешкой. Поднял тяжелую трость вертикально над землей и прислонился к настоящей мраморной колонне, тотчас выросшей позади него из неприметного четырехугольного гнезда. Совершенно круглыми глазами Ману следил за каждым его движением. Я тоже, признаться, следил – тростью лорд недвусмысленно ткнул мне в живот. К счастью, я потрудился над маскировкой. - Вкусно?

\- Ну... да, - малыш вытащил леденец из-за щеки и интенсивно покраснел.

\- Чем могу быть полезен?

\- А ты... ты вообще кто?

\- Важнее понять, кто – ты, Иммануил. Тебя привела сюда очень извилистая тропа.

\- Я не Иммануил! Я ненавижу это имя! Ненавижу еврейство!

\- Ты тот, кто ты есть, - демон опустил трость. Воткнул в сочную, недавно политую траву, оставил торчать и отошел от колонны, приблизившись к так и сидящему на пятой точке мелкому. - Но, может быть, ты хочешь измениться?

\- Ты странный. И говоришь очень чудно. В чем я должен измениться?

\- Иммануил, ты сбежал с Марса, зная, что тебя накажут. Зная, что тебя вернут обратно к нелюбимой матери. Зная, что во второй раз ловко скрыться, вероятно, уже не получится. Меня трогает твоя решимость. Я слышу, как ты мысленно со мной споришь и протестуешь, заранее готовя новый побег. Поделись. Чем тебя притягивает эта планета?

\- Не скажу, - Ману капризно облизал конфету. - И прекрати звать меня уродским именем!

\- А ты мне что взамен?

\- А я что-то должен дать тебе взамен? - маленький удав рассмотрел еще раз бледного человека в строгом костюме и алом галстуке. Я подавил соблазн влезть в светловолосую голову своенравной мелочи за впечатлениями и попытался угадать сам. Тоже окинул демона отчужденным взглядом.

Голос у мессира Асмодея почти всегда ласковый: трудно почти невозможно представить его орущим или злобно ругающимся. Манеры – как из учебника по истории Англии за восемнадцатый век. Или за семнадцатый, там нетрудно перепутать. Лет на вид... ну, допустим, тридцать? Сравнительно много, конечно – для царящего вокруг детсада. Но зато именно Мануэля он удивительно не раздражает, как раздражают остальные взрослые. Правда, вместе с тем лорд не внушает страха или почтения. Пока не внушает: его одежда и викторианская обходительность кажется нелепой после суперсовременного аэропорта Гонолулу, киберпримочек братца-ботаника, тотальной роботизации всего и вся... И я любуюсь, как внезапно Ману поплохело на полупрыжке к следующей мысли: владелец трости достал из нагрудного кармана толстую вишневую сигару, ногтем ровно срезал ее кончик, подкурил, зажал в зубах и странно улыбнулся. Криво улыбнулся. То есть не совсем и улыбнулся – поднял правый уголок рта тем особенным проклятым движением, от которого у впечатлительных подростков съезжают крыши и больно сводит желудки. Но Ману до этой самой секунды был уверен, что так свои великолепные губы кривить умеет только один... м-м, только я, да?

\- Мамочки, - проскулил цыпленок, нервически разгрызая леденец напополам и заодно прикусывая себе язык.

\- Уместнее тогда уж «папочка», - благодушно поправил лорд и выдохнул мне в прозрачное лицо облако крепкого вишневого дыма, чтобы оно – лицо – тут же стало полупрозрачным. - Так чем могу быть полезен?

И что это был бы за папочка-демон без подлянки. Чуть не выдал меня, интриган несносный. Я осторожно поднялся с травы, разгоняя вокруг себя предательское табачное облако. Коснулся кривящихся губ в мстительном поцелуе. Заставил их дрогнуть от удовольствия. Отец, ты выполнишь мою просьбу. Ты любишь меня безумно. Хотя Ангела умудряешься любить сильнее. Я нагляделся на тебя и цыпленочка достаточно, пора выбывать из спектакля. Чтобы... да, самое время вздремнуть и обеспечить себе алиби.

* * *

«К огромному неудовольствию de votre conjoint[1], мессир оказался чрезвычайно благосклонен к маленькому истеричному недоростку и разрешил passer la nuit, то есть перекантоваться недельку в особняке, если Ману самостоятельно переведется в земную школу, помирится с матерью, найдет отдельное жилье и продолжит прилежную учебу. Легкомысленно пообещав всё это, le petit[2] собрался только с одним делом – во что бы то ни стало найти le patron Démon и понять, как он так stupéfiant[3] исчезает, без спецэффектов и фокусничества».

Ангел разорвал записку, спугнул курьера сжигающим взглядом и бросил через плечо:

\- Бэл, твой должностной полигон еще не пройден, но Хайер-билдинг нуждается в защите, а мне срочно нужно уйти. Ты понял?

\- Да, шеф.

\- Я вернусь через час, не позже. Даже если стены охватит пламя...

\- Вавилон не рухнет, шеф.

«Обожаю тебя», - изобразил Ангел жестом и бросился сквозь толщу стекла и бетона на парковку к своему мотоциклу, благо, одолеть пришлось всего семь этажей – с третьего на минус третий. В аэропорту Гонолулу в это время взлетал небольшой гражданский самолет со скоростью восемьсот тридцать километров в час, направлявшийся примерно в ту же сторону, на юго-запад – регулярным рейсом в Сидней. Но мотоцикл, почти вспахавший Бишоп-стрит горящей резиной, его обогнал, чтобы меньше чем за минуту очутиться в глубоком бассейне.

«Пусть остынет», - снова на языке глухонемых пояснил Ангел дворецкому, впрочем, особо можно было не стараться, тот всё равно не понял – в вихре, который мимо него промчался через холл особняка на кухню, сложно было опознать человеческую фигуру.

Хрупкий миг между появлением пылающего рыцаря и ураганом воздуха, который летит за ним, не поспевая – всё, пузырь этой тишины уже лопнул. Но прежде, чем под ударной волной зашатались полки и зазвенел фарфор, в безмятежную атмосферу кухни рухнул голос, хриплый и возбуждающий даже тогда, когда бывал далек от планов смутить и соблазнить:

\- О чем еще они беседовали, Жерар?

\- Oh mon Dieu... - повар вздрогнул от мягких замшевых туфель до тонких усиков и уронил порцию мясной начинки мимо блинчика. Невольно приложил грязную ложку ко лбу, повернулся и прищурился, не стерпев яркости глаз демонского сына. - Вы как из моей печи для приготовления тортильи, Анжэ. В золе и саже. Это из-за моего lettre?

\- Ерунда, двухколесного друга подкоптил слегка. Жерар, время. Беседа в саду.

\- Ваш мессир отец не добился прямого ответа по интересующему вас делу, Анжэ. И он предпочитает не давить, вы же знаете. Говорил красивыми загадками. В конце предложил свою руку для поцелуя.

\- Ух ты, руку. Уже. Мануэль прекратил ему «тыкать»?

\- Пока нет, Анжэ. Учиться хорошим манерам – труд небыстрый и нелегкий.

\- Что делал в это время Кси?

\- Подслушивал вместе со мной, Анжэ. Иначе как бы я узнал, что он крайне...

\- Понимаю. А насчет плана найти Ди? Ты догадался?

\- О, получив в некотором роде разрешение мессира, я отправился шпионить за младшим господином Санктери. Даже снял часть его приключений на пленку.

\- А куда делся старший?

\- Господин Ксавьер разнервничался и отлучился сюда, заедать плохое настроение сдобными булочками, кексами с шоколадной крошкой и тем последним лимонным эклером на вашей тарелке, Анжэ. Забрал всё на подносе наверх, в серверную. Признаюсь, хоть это и нехорошо, но я радуюсь, когда он так обильно объедается.

\- А что же сам Ди?

\- Ну, Анжэ... Это _ваш_ брат. Хотя я... то есть я осмелюсь предположить...

\- Он спит, разумеется, я понял.

\- Нет, не поняли. Он спит, но он вас ждёт. И никого, кроме вас. Дверь его спальни...

\- Разумеется.

\- И господин Мануэль...

\- Ну разумеется, - он выразительно закатил пылающие глаза. Повар, залюбовавшись, запнулся.

\- Вы слышите?.. Плач, Анжэ. Это он.

\- Под адски заколдованной дверью, валяется и ревет в три ручья, иначе и быть не могло, лети оно всё кубарем через колено, - процедил Ангел, ринувшись на террасу, а оттуда – сразу в окно четвертого этажа, прочертив в воздухе яркую золотящуюся дугу, как от кометы.

* * *

Цыпленок страшно гордился своей слежкой за мной. Так как почти сразу обнаружил моё черное логово и меня самого, мирно спящего. Правда, отворив дверь моей комнаты, он, как ни пытался, почему то не смог шагнуть за порог. Практически висел обезьянкой, прижавшись к невидимой преграде, прилепился к ней, расплющив нос, и смотрел, пуская слюни, на длинное поблескивающее черным латексом тело, расположившееся на чуть менее черной кровати. Жаль, что я вовремя не додумался подложить вместо себя манекен – сложно лежать неподвижно, искоса наблюдать мелочь на экране стоящего на тумбочке ноутбука (четыре вэбки закреплены на потолке, обзор отличный, круговой) и не хихикать.

По моим расчетам примерно через полчаса Ману сообразил бы, что все равно ничего не добьется, и побрел бы сам поспать, чтобы вечером проснуться и застать меня где-нибудь еще: за ужином в столовой, в подвале за тренировкой или, если совсем всё плохо, под душем (и если я нарочно забуду запереться). Но случилось досадное: он отлепился от барьера, затопал ножками и зарыдал. И что я должен сделать? «Проснуться»? Лишить себя увлекательной игры?

* * *

\- Я ненавижу вас, ненавижу! Пусти! Развели сначала карцером, суки подлые, поиздевались, и вам всё мало! Не трогай меня! И тебя ненавижу, и братца твоего! И своего говно-сахарного брата ненавижу, из вас идеальная пара, блядь, спелись, правильные, приторные до не могу! Тьфу! Пусти! Не хочу! Да поставь меня уже, я устрою вам пиздец!

\- Отпусти его, Анджи, - на другом конце плохо освещенного коридора возник лорд.

_\- Папа, он псих! Кусается!_

_\- Разожми мертвый захват – и перестанет кусаться._

_\- Он опасен для окружающих. Почему ты не велел вернуть его на Марс, к Тисс? Пусть им займутся врачи. Успокоят, обследуют. Почему хочешь ты? Почему ты заодно с Ди?_

_\- Один за другим, каждый, кто оказывался рядом, отрекался от него. И мать. И брат родной. И вот ты, сию минуту – тоже. А отца у него нет._

_\- ТЫ решил стать ему отцом? Не многовато ли на себя взял?_

_\- Многовато. Раз тебя так плохо воспитал._

Воинственное зарево в синих глазах погасло. Ангел отнял руку, перехваченную вокруг хилой детской шеи. И Ману, не переставая всхлипывать, припустился от него бегом, не рассчитав или, наоборот, специально врезавшись мокрым зареванным лицом в алый галстук и тёмно-серый жилет. Прилип, обнял, сминая пиджак. Асмодей успокаивающе зарылся в его взлохмаченную шевелюру ледяными пальцами.

\- Будь умницей, сын, и тихо исчезни. И Юлиуса временно обезвредь.

Ангел повиновался: вошел в спальню близнеца и заперся изнутри. Почему его пропустил барьер? Ману умолил себя об этом не думать, когда угодно и сколько угодно потом, но не сейчас, чтоб снова не зареветь.

\- Я очень хочу поговорить с тобой, Иммануил, но ты расстроен и не готов меня слушать. Ложись спать. Ляжешь? Я провожу тебя в твою личную комнату.

Ману утвердительно затряс головой, не отрывая ее от жилета.

\- Будь честным. Пообещай не убегать.

Еще несколько честных-пречестных энергичных кивков.

\- Я заведу тебе будильник. Но сначала посмотри на меня.

Ману с упорством пиявки вцепился обеими руками в костлявого хозяина дома, а в его жилет уткнулся с утроенной силой.

\- Ты так и не позавтракал. Принести тебе торт?

Маленький преступник определенно решил, что нашел идеального защитника, не будет с ним расставаться в ближайшую сотню лет и что прилип к нему очень надежно без всякого суперклея. Но торт...

\- Шоколадный. И с шоколадным кремом. И с персиками. Посыпан миндальной крошкой.

У кого-то заурчало в животе. Ману, не на шутку раздираемый противоречиями, постарался заглушить урчание громким вздохом-всхлипом. Он умирал с голоду, особенно после леденца. Таких жестоких дилемм жизнь ему еще не подсовывала.

\- Я знаю, чего тебе хочется больше всего на свете. Я знаю. Но на втором месте сразу за Ним – торт. Большой, как полная луна, его не будут для тебя резать, ты сможешь есть его руками. А после торта, если не лопнешь...

Пока еще не было победителей и побежденных. Но искуситель повел искушенного под гипнозом ровного голоса и сладостно журчащих слов обратно по длинному коридору с едва угадываемым рисунком стен и пола. Мягко, с непередаваемой деликатностью демон толкнул одну из дверей наугад, не выбирая. И царившая за ней тьма... трансформировалась в то, за что не жаль иногда и душу продать, подкрепляя сделку не всхлипами, а громкими возгласами. Ведь не каждый день вдруг сбываются мечты, можно и покричать. От радости. А эти – сбываются еще и без сделки, авансом.

Обман? Подвох? В другой раз. А сегодня – что может быть проще и приятнее, чем выполнить несколько маленьких желаний обделенного вниманием подростка.

* * *

[1] Вашего супруга (фр.)

[2] Малютка (фр.)

[3] Ошеломительно (фр.)


	10. Слежка. Поймать птичку на лету

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Жизнь – боль. И тлен. Никто меня не любит. Жру торт и плачу. Плачу и жру. Зачетный торт. Сиропом от кашля запиваю. И папчик их общий тут сидит, ходулю одну под себя поджав, что-то из красивого бокальчика цедит, красненькое. Вино, отвечаю. Тоже хочу вином напиться. Можно и не вином, но напиться. Давно хочу. Попросить надо как-то, только стремно и чувство, что меня зарежут на месте. Ну... не зарежут. Хотя могут. Уютно, но только пока молча сижу. Хоть бы не спросили ничего. Стесняюсь я, короче, в угол бы забился, но все мои грабли в торте.

Огляделся тайком. Слюнями шоколадно-кремовыми изошел. Тут и консоль 360, и комп новенький с крутой прозрачной крышкой гроба, то бишь системника, и стойка для моей гитары с держателем под гриф, и автофлип, набор звукоснимателей, коробка медиаторов, и вертикальная полка под всякую всячину, под фигуру Джими Хендрикса стилизованную. Но я еще на стадии рассматривания стойки тихо сдох от счастья. Не, рано, потом сдохну. Пластиковая дверка в стене какая-то. Похожа на холодильник. Ноги чешутся подойти и проверить. Так, торт. Еще кусочек остался. Не лезет. Ух ты, на подоконнике паук сидит! Механический! Нет, это дрон! Дрон в форме паука! Может, под кроватью и вертолет радиоуправляемый найдется. А папчик что? Уже уходит? Сидел бы с ним и сидел. А теперь хоть на ключ запирайся. Нет, я не ссу. Ну, постараюсь, конечно, сам продержаться до вечера. Света включу побольше, вдруг солнце исчезнет.

\- Ману?

Блядь, подавился! Думал, он ушел уже. Чего надо? Но хоть уродским именем больше не обзывает.

\- А?

\- Позвони матери.

Кайфоломатель. Так и знал, всё хорошее быстро кончается. Жизнь – говно.

\- А можно не звонить? Как мне тебя звать-то...

\- Меня не зовут по имени, Ману.

\- Нет? А почему? Оно тайное? Надо угадать? Типа тест?

\- Вот телефон. Набери ее.

\- Сейчас?

\- Да, сейчас. При мне.

\- А чего наговорить?

\- Правду.

\- Блядь, да я всё равно ни слова не вставлю. Орать будет, как свинья порезанная.

\- Недорезанная.

\- Что?

\- Визжать. Как свинья недорезанная.

\- Ага, так звучит прикольнее. А еще знаешь? Как ее покруче обозвать?

\- Чувырлой нетюнингованной, колодой стукнутой запечной, метлой драной запойной, соломой сырой некрашеной, грымзой седой неумытой, занозой гнойной на жопе, веревкой пеньковой для виселицы утренней, язвой красной запотевшей.

\- А-а-а, класс, класс, класс! Дядька, а ты почему такой клевый? Подозрительно.

\- Потому что я мессир. Подозревай сколько влезет. Номер уже набран, с телефонным кодом Аркадии. Просто нажми на зеленую кнопку.

\- Ох и орать же она будет, мессир.

\- Не будет. Если сознаешься, где ты.

\- А где я?

\- В поместье Мортеалей.

\- Звучит вроде норм. Ну...

Как оказалось – звучит жутко. Рассказал бойко, не хуже, чем стихи скороговоркой на уроке литературы: «Прости, я самый плохой сын на свете, но я в порядке, нахожусь в...» – и добавил название домины. Мамка странно хрюкнула в трубку и всё, тишина, будто сдохла. И мессира из комнаты как вынесли тихонечко. А дверь, блядь, закрыта! Сайлент Хилл какой-то. Залезу я лучше под одеяло и не буду отсвечивать, пока меня самого не вынесли. Хоть бы не обоссаться во сне.

* * *

\- Ксавьер, все знают, что дом напичкан телевизионными панелями для трансляции видео, в том числе и для прямого эфира, организации цветомузыки, да и просто забойной вечеринки, не хуже, чем их устраивает Шарлин. Но использовать их в качестве следящих камер! Все коридорные стены! И три гостиные! И даже кухня!

Кси флегматично пожал плечами. Первый посетитель его за живое не трогал.

\- Вообще-то я говорю тебе «спасибо», а не ругаюсь!

Кси еще флегматичнее показал средний палец и развернулся в кресле к мониторам.

\- Я буду на президентском этаже. Ничего не хочешь добавить к милому жесту?

Кси лениво посмотрел на часы. Первый уходит, нехотя и недовольно. И, конечно, остается следить дистанционно, но не будет мешать. Потому что любит его. Проявлять эту любовь при втором посетителе чревато. Хотя... язык жестов очень удобен и непонятен никому. То есть большинству.

Кси ткнул в себя, сжал кулаки и приложил оба к сердцу. Потом указал в направлении удаляющейся фигуры в черном лаке. У супруга нет глаз на затылке, но он увидел всё в гладко отполированной стене и улыбнулся. В конце концов, он дьявольский сын. Теперь надо в темпе придумать, как нейтрализовать второго – назойливость, нависающую над клавиатурой.

\- Дорогой, если ты воображаешь, что я понимаю что-то в быстром мельтешении у тебя на этих телевизорах-переростках...

\- Мама, это рабочие экраны. Они обычного размера, мне нужно видеть много всего и сразу. В этом здании триста пятьдесят этажей, ты не знала? Но сейчас я вывел на показ картинки с домашних камер наблюдения. Всё здесь, смотри. Или Господь зря дал тебе глаза?

\- Я твоя старая и больная мать. Я верю, что надо мной очень весело глумиться. Если ты не хочешь рассказать, что делал в этом рассаднике порока мой крошка, бедняжка Мануэль...

\- Он благополучно проспал до вечера, не заведя никаких будильников. Вскочил около семи, переполошившись – твой конкорд в это время как раз приземлялся. Вот посмотри на верхний левый дисплей: это Ману напал на горничную Пололену, покричал, потопал ножками и добился от нее невнятного ответа, что коммандеры ELSSAD поехали на работу, оба. Здесь – он надел футболку и чистит зубы и, судя по капающей с подбородка зубной пасте, придумывает, как ему самому добраться до Хайер-билдинг. Пешком дорогу он просто не знает, логично, правда? Здесь: он бьет себя в грудь, глядя в зеркало – очевидно, пообещал себе выучить дорожные карты, а пока... переведи взгляд на центральный квадрат – это он в тоске, ничего не придумав, вцепился в нашу домоправительницу Сесиль. Запись длится почти тридцать минут – из нее нелегко выбивать признания, но Ману упорный, получилось. Гляди дальше – домоправительница помогает ему открыть чердачное окно. Значит, она призналась. Угадаешь в чем? Мам. Мам?..

Не получив ответа, Кси не стал звать в третий раз. Подкинул и поймал ртом подушечку жевательной резинки. Тисс обожала валяться на полу в судорогах – стабильно после каждой выходки своих детишек. Но ему неинтересно, что она для этого принимала. Ксавьер даже не обернулся полюбоваться, сразу потянувшись к аппарату внутренней связи и набирая филиал госпиталя на восемьдесят девятом этаже. Тахикардия, остановка дыхания, остановка сердца, симуляция, сепульки и сепуление... без разницы, матушка потом всегда как новенькая. А он – всего-навсего вместо настоящих записей показал ей короткометражный фильм ужасов, снятый дома на прошлый Хэллоуин. Переклеить одному из «актеров» голову Ману было делом трех минут, из них две – плюя в потолок анисовыми конфетами. А зубная паста в сочетании с бутафорской кровью и мыльной пеной смотрелась на диво натуралистично. Любой бы повелся, любой, не знакомый с его работой и не выспавшийся.

Он пожевал жвачку, быстро выплюнул и пожалел, что на крыше особняка видеокамер нет. Похоже, пора установить. Чтоб не пропускать самое интересное. Единственное, о чем кто-нибудь может спросить Сесилию, а она начнет упираться – это как вызвать Асмодея, если его нет в особняке. Но чем мог бы помочь мелкому придурку мессир, который благополучно помог мелкому придурку утром? И новая помощь будет оказана уже не за просто так. Правда, возможны исключения...

\- А семья-то у нас добрая, - изрек Ксавьер в конце концов, не подозревая, насколько буквально прав, несмотря на иронию.

* * *

Очкую. Трясусь как педик драный, чего уж там. Неудобно одновременно залезать на крышу, держать огромную книгу, материться и проверять, чтоб меня не сдул ветер. Талмуд нашел сам! Ладно, не сам, старуха шепнула, наводку на холл и телефонную тумбочку дала. Хотела сначала на такси бабла дать, но я так мал ростом и бледен, что любой нормальный водила позвонит в службу защиты детей и мне пиздец. Хоть меня и принимают за дебила все кому не лень, я знаю, что пасть открытую надо держать закрытой, на замке. И сраным людишкам – не попадаться.

Чуть кед не потерял. Прикольная крыша. Тут всё прикольное. Отсюда бы как раз в бассейн бомбочкой плюхнуться. Но вот же лажа, в другой раз. Открыл книжищу, пошарился на первой странице, на второй. Ни хрена не понял, почему куча цифр и имен. Потом дошло, что это городской телефонный справочник. Неужели черномазая старуха меня развела, как лоха? Не реветь, не сейчас – сейчас не видит никто, не на кого талант драматический тратить. А чего делать? Опять жизнь дерьмовее дерьма. Талмуд чуть на ногу себе не уронил, жалея, что проспал столько. Я точно дебил, настоящий записной дебил, а мой охуенный мокрушник будет надо мной долго ржать, и тогда я не выдержу и разревусь перед ним, как корова, полный провал...

На форзаце, э? Это что? Пять каких-то непонятных слов. Похоже на заклинание. Темно-красные и с кляксами, как кровякой написано. Засохшей. Стопудово человеческой. Очень стремно. Мутит. Сатанизм полный! Как прочитать вообще? В каком направлении читать? Написаны в разных углах листа и одно по центру. Прочитал сначала по часовой стрелке. Потом наоборот. Потом еще как-то вразнобой. И еще. И ни хрена. Очень злит. А если тот, которому они адресованы, оглох и меня услышит какой левый мудила? И надо их проорать, чтоб погромче и меня услышали на другом континенте?

Орал долго. И нихуя. Пара тачек за забором сигналила. А симпатичный хитрожопый дядька с тростью из дымящегося облака не являлся. То есть мессир. Но, блядь...

\- Et separet. Caelum. Ab... aquis![1]

Именно после этой комбинации слов дело запахло не кровью, а писюнами. Хотя я не успел назвать это даже жопой. Я порядочно надорвал глотку, в горле заболело, а меня в ответ тряхнуло так, что не то что я – мои волосы чуть не обоссались! Налетел ебаный ветрюган! И это было только начало! Мощный, такой мощный ураган, что домину с корнем вырвал бы, да что там домину – весь город, весь ебучий остров на воздух должен был взлететь! Но взлетел только я! Отодрало меня с крыши и понесло вперед ногами куда-то к ебене матери! Почему, ну почему?! За что? Блядь, спасите кто-нибудь, в башке вертолеты, я еще пожить хочу! Да я почти обделался! Суки, если это опять ваши шутки, я всех порву! Всех на собачьи сардельки пущу! Только поставьте меня, бляха-муха, поставьте, поставьте! Ну какого хуя, ну не надо, я блевану сейчас, я пожить еще хочу, остановитесь, суки-и-и-и!

* * *

\- Мелкого подхватило ветром и несет в Хайер-билдинг. Готовность?

\- Готов.

\- Папа?

\- Папа.

\- Хоть раз бы лучше выпорол...

\- Он предоставил это удовольствие тебе, Энджи.

\- Еще чего. Тебя же возбудит любое моё прикосновение.

\- Вот именно. Он восхитителен в двойном коварстве.

\- В тройном.

\- Куда несет малолетнего психопата?

\- Вторая вертолетная.

\- Выходы?

\- Только в общий коридор, никаких засекреченных кабинетов.

\- Транспорт?

\- Площадка пуста с полудня, Рауля вместе с геликоптером забрала береговая охрана, помочь спасти пару негодяев для судебного разбирательства: они сбежали утром на вшивом катере, а на вечер сейсмологическая служба обещала небольшое цунами. Почему ты всё это спрашиваешь? Где ты сам?

\- Не важно. Важно, куда я иду теперь. Благодарю, дорогой.

\- Демон, я запрещаю тебе!

\- Еще не поздно было выпороть меня хотя бы вчера.

\- Он один, беззащитный, в огромном небоскребе, на чужой планете!

\- Чепуха, Ману посещал Хайер-билдинг пару дней назад, столкнулся лицом к лицу, то есть мордашкой к морде с разъяренным мутировавшим Калебом. И всё же сдержал позывы переполненного мочевого пузыря. Вдруг он не настолько слюнтяй и вообще не тот, за кого его привыкли держать?

\- Демон, ему одиннадцать лет!

\- Хочешь, считай это провидением. Злым роком. Насмешкой твоего скупого и выжившего из ума Бога. Сама Тьма тащит его ко мне, как куклу на ниточке, в нужном направлении. Он хочет. Матушка хочет. Кто я, чтобы перечить?

\- Кто _ты_? Холодного дерьма кусок. И худший враг любого существа, которому не посчастливилось родиться с бьющимся сердцем.

\- Душа моя, ты правда считаешь, что твой сладко-разъяренный хриплый голос поможет отговорить меня, а не настроит наоборот – на грубое сексуальное насилие?

Повесить трубку, повесить, быстрее... попасть по дурацкой маленькой клавише. Рука, что вне себя весь разговор стискивала мобильник и давила им на ухо, беспомощно опустилась.

* * *

Если я сдох, то в аду слишком пиздатая погода. А если не сдох – то какого хуя я не сдох?! Жопе лежать больно, рыдать больно, горлу больно, пить хочется, стыдно, я лох, зачем только согласился читать те сраные слова. Шмякнулся сюда и...

Буду лежать, пока не сдохну. Может, меня наконец кому-нибудь станет жалко.

Жопе всё равно лежать твердо и неудобно.

И нос чешется.

И шум внизу какой-то интересный.

Почему ветер улегся?

Блядь, меня вообще ищут? Я же умираю!

Нет, я не осматриваюсь по сторонам. Я самый несчастный в мире.

По сторонам смотреть прикольно, когда есть на что. А тут нихуя нет. Правда, слева дверь с надписью «выход»...

Но я всё равно умираю.

Но если сделать вид, что я не ползу, и ползу не я...

Всё, хорош ссаться, никто не прибегает арестовывать. Мне норм, даже башка от падения не болит. Подъем, бег на двух ходулях, дергание дверной ручки. Не заперто. Шею до сих пор не свернули? Да я почти красавчик. И я опять в кишках крутого небоскреба, на крутом этаже. Читаю таблички кабинетов и обливаюсь слюнями. Все эти менеджеры и брокеры зашибают огроменные бабки. Я могу выучиться на одного из них. Правда, это херня и скукотень ужасная. Но какой мой выбор? По всем предметам не выше трояка и до выпуска вряд ли чего изменится. Аппетитные цыпочки будут клеиться ко мне зато. Вот только... за каким хуем? Если мокрушника это не впечатлит. Интересно, что ему нужно. Вкурить бы вообще, что он любит. Может, его вообще ничем не впечатлить, даже целым парадом голых сисек. Встретить бы его тут где-то. Блядь, да карту бы кто придумал, распечатал и наклеил! Тут эскалаторов и переходов на другой уровень больше, чем дерьма в канализации. И жрать уже охота. По-любому упрусь в кучу ресторанов, если искать буду не их, по закону подлости. Хорошо хоть народ внимания не обращает. И хорошо что шмотки не порвал. Синяк на руке и морде не считается. Сяду в лифт, короче, зажмурюсь и ткну кнопку наугад. Если не повезет – просто ткну еще раз. Ну, поехали...

* * *

[1] Да отделится. Небо. От... воды! (лат.)


	11. Соперники. Ревность травит до костей

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

На седьмом этаже с полудня и до появления на небе первых звезд проходил полигон: изматывающая пробежка по многокилометровому зеленому лабиринту с несколькими внезапными окунаниями в очень горячую и страшно холодную воду и постоянно сокращающимся лимитом времени на то, чтоб выбраться из нее, не задохнувшись и не сварившись заживо; мимоходом, зазевавшись, а зевал каждый второй – отравление алкалоидами, выделяемыми растительностью лабиринта с быстрым поиском противоядий из любых имеющихся под рукой веществ; и наконец драка, возможно, что с любимым напарником – за право выйти из лабиринта на волю первым, пересечь жирную полосу финиша и не воспользоваться правом упасть без сил, а помчаться дальше, наверх – на следующий полигон – ядерную зону отчуждения в гигантском свинцовом чемоданчике, в которую превращен весь восьмой этаж. И, возможно, не сдохнуть от усердия, когда на полпути к радиации остановят и завернут назад. А наградой за всё это – получить одну бледную улыбку ледяного командира и его тихий голос, произносящий: «Домой. Завтра быть в девять на Френч-Фригат-Шолс[1]».

Они сдали полигон все, и полугодовалые стажеры, и его любимый суровый первый призыв. Выстроились, не желая уходить по одному. Последним, с отставанием почти в минуту, к финишу пришел бледный в ожидании экзекуций новичок Ленни, а первым – бледный от пудры и самодовольный новичок, отказывающийся называть товарищам свою фамилию. Не странно, что обогнал более опытных – уж очень он способный и быстроногий. Но странно, что так кичился первенством. Интересно... Командир задержал на нём взгляд, заставив хоть немного съежиться и не распускать павлиньи перья.

\- Ленни – повторишь в понедельник. Джекки – ожоги следует обрабатывать сразу, победа лишних выигранных секунд не стоит: теперь тебе нельзя в аптеку, терпи боль до утра. Рэнд – не пытайся скрыть хромоту: тебе до утра то же, что и Ленни. Бэл – берешь в выходной Митча и потренируешь плавать правильно, без растяжений. Эмиль – то же, что и Бэлу, берешь Марти. Мэйнард, Каи – больше не драться до вывихов челюсти: выберите, кто из вас дама, и впредь пропускайте ее вперед. Сай, Кью, Норд, Хаммер – отлично.

\- Шеф, подозрительный шорох. Слева. За вашей спиной.

\- Это посетитель, Кью. Был и сплыл. Расходитесь.

«Посетитель» расслышал, что речь о нем, и по привычке интенсивно покраснел. Он торчал любопытным шпионом не меньше часа в ожидании, пока полигон закончится для всех, а зашаркал, когда ноги затекли. Его поймают и напугают административным наказанием, как в прошлые разы? Не похоже. Пропустив мимо охреневших глаз строй самых ошизенных парней в мире, малыш еще подождал – и ничего. Но ушли не все – командора среди бойцов не было. И кого-то еще кроме командора. Так что Ману вытер сопливый от восторга нос и робко начал красться от секции лифтов поближе к линии финиша. Добрался и застыл за последним имеющимся углом, усердно подслушивая и подсматривая. Говорили двое: его офигенно крутая мечта в одежде, будто нарисованной на идеальном порнушном теле, и какой-то темный блондин, смахивающий на его любимую игровую расу темных эльфов, то ли носом, то ли ушами. Конечно, не такими длинными ушами, но остренькими, выразительными...

\- Шеф.

\- Бальтазар.

Именно с этих реплик, похожих на странный пароль, начался разговор. Интимный, личный разговор. Таращиться на собеседников долго малыш побоялся, хорошенько спрятался и стал просто слушать. Но чем больше слушал, тем кислее и несчастнее становилась его круглая мордашка. Половину слов он не мог понять! А вторая половина... была понятна едва-едва. Разбирая одну из пяти реплик и не находя в них привычного простого смысла, он смутно вспомнил, что эти слова – очень книжные, никто так среди его сверстников не общается. Дезориентация и презренная буффонада, какие-то надлежащие причины и мотивы, гипотезы и скоропостижность решений, прежний облик и прежние инциденты, внедрение, вживание (и куда это, интересно?), изоляция, иссякание... наконец, грядущее обезглавливание и смертельная обольстительность. Но последнее слово Мануэлю понравилось хотя бы звучанием. Он долго чесал нос, пока не разодрал на нем небольшую ранку. Расстроился, обнаружив, что разговор – такой, подло зашифрованный – не кончается. И разозлился – от возмущения и разочарования. Не так важно о чем он подумал, важно – какими словами. Привычными:

_«Это же наебка! Ужасная, несправедливая наебка! Неужели отстойное ботанство может быть крутым?! О чем они допиздятся, в рот мне ноги? Но Демон, ты, ешкин кот, Демон... ты не можешь перестать быть крутым, даже из-за этих вонючих слов из словарика! Я посмотрю их все, я достану тебя!»_

Ману осторожно выглянул – проверить еще раз, что не ошибся с диагнозом и на финише беговой дорожки полигона стоит именно он, его дьявольская длинноволосая мечта.

Разговор как раз закончился. Ничем не скованный, чувствуя себя полностью наедине, юный и необузданный Бэл потянул голову начальника к себе, и невыносимым звоном в уши мелкому шпионящему засранцу ударил поцелуй. Всего один мягкий шлепок губы о губы, а потом неслышный вздох, шершавое проникновение языком в рот, не то скрип, не то возмущенный крик черной лакированной формы в плечах, выгибаемых назад: Демон с силой прижал к себе подчиненного. И оттолкнул.

\- Не здесь.

\- Почему?..

\- На нас смотрят.

Обмерев от ужаса, Ману вжался как можно крепче в спасительную угловую стену и заорал что было мочи – внутри себя, в лопающейся от напряжения голове. Он ждал, что сейчас страшная фигура завернет за угол и жестокой расправы не миновать. Он почти молил о ней, потому что ожидание расправы даже от сравнительно безобидной мамки всегда было много хуже самой расправы.

Но стояла раздражающе полная тишина. Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло вообще. У мелкого полностью онемели ноги. Ползком он осмелился выглянуть и понял, что этаж давно пуст. Несмотря на то, что лифты в другой стороне – они ушли. Исчезли. Посмеялись над ним. А Демон... просто припугнул его. Неужели он для киллера – меньше чем ничто? Если даже вытаскивать за ухо и насмехаться не захотел.

В этот момент малыш почувствовал в глазах крупные слезы, а в груди – совершенно новое для себя чувство. Оно только-только рождалось, чтобы быстро вырасти и расцвести и заполонить собой всё его естество. Двойное древо, двойные переплетенные ветви. Жгучая ревность, а на ней – повисли горькие и терпкие плоды отчаяния.

Ему** нужно** внимание киллера. Во что бы то ни стало, позарез, любой ценой. Он обижен, он унижен, ему хочется быть значимым, но не для кого-то – а для него одного. Он сделает все что угодно, чтобы добиться этого, чтобы вырвать Демона из объятий странного и очень наглого блондинистого юнца с острыми ушами.

Он костьми ляжет.

Он умрет.

Он добьется своего.

Или умрет.

* * *

Мы по очереди кидаем игральные кости. Они грязно-серые в багровых прожилках, спрессованы из человеческого жира, крови и сухожилий. На ощупь очень твердые, лоснятся. Каждый восьмой вечер я прихожу сюда – и они всякий раз свежие, вырезаны из плоти новых жертв. Я перекатываю их в ладони и медлю. Уродливая двуполая тварь, против которой я играю, приняла сегодня облик птицы с головой и грудью женщины. Голые соски разбухли от царящей здесь жары, похотливый язык постоянно облизывает губы, зарясь на меня. Неповторимая отвратительность. Я сосредоточен на зеленом сукне стола. Четыре кубика, четыре броска. Так просто выиграть – если к Матери воззвать. И так просто вязнуть в Ней, каменея, холодея, отдавая себя по частям – в обмен на эту помощь. Выбору не изменю. Не верю в удачу, не пойду на риск. Не могу. Позволил ловушке поймать меня раз. Страх, вина и раскаяние.

Двадцать. Пусть выпадет двадцать.

Кости катятся, тварь с лицом женщины-греховодницы улыбается.

Страх, вина и раскаяние. Клейкие щупальца тьмы хозяйничают в моей груди. Я снова сделал это. Меня снова стало чуточку меньше.

Три шестерки, одна двойка.

Мы не скажем друг другу ни слова. Я как всегда выиграю, а Бафомет – как всегда отпустит меня. И счет из горящих терновых ветвей над нашим столом, покрытым зеленым сукном, увеличится на семь. Еще семь отвоеванных вечеров, чтоб на восьмой вернуться.

Я отдаю игральные кости прислужнику с зашитым ртом, другой такой же прислужник подводит ко мне скорченного грешника. Перерезает ему горло, наклоняя ко мне, и я мою руки в быстро иссякающем фонтанчике крови. Властитель отвратительной нижней половины царства возвращается на трон, у него привычно дряблое двуполое тело и голова козла. Похотливый язык высунут на прощание. Он никогда не сможет им ко мне прикоснуться. Но лучше бы я заключил с ним сделку на это.

Снаружи меня поджидает демон-плут – бессменный провожатый, почти что друг. Он безупречно сложен и изысканно красив. А еще у него самая паскудная репутация, сомнительная даже среди своих. Он знает, что мне сложно оторвать от него взгляд, но боится разгневать мою Мать ответными действиями и ходит, скромненько опустив голову. А я знаю всю его подноготную и тайну, которую прячут его наглые алчущие глаза, и меня это веселит. Также я знаю его имя, но не произношу, даже мысленно – чтобы он не воспользовался лазейкой призыва и не последовал за мной на Землю. Ему приказано охранять меня по пути к воротам царства и обратно, но охрана мне не нужна, а дорогу я великолепно выучил еще в первый свой визит. Меня мучает причина, зачем он ко мне приставлен – это своеобразная интрига, не позволяющая отказаться от его общества.

Мы говорим. К собственному удивлению, я люблю наши разговоры.

\- Вчера вальсировал на скотобойне. В ящике для испортившихся органов. Мне понравились ее легкие и просторный пятикамерный желудок.

\- Шортгорнская или английская парковая[2]?

\- Не знаю, с нее давно содрали шкуру.

\- Танец на одного. Романтично.

\- Я представлял себя в ее объятьях. Но в ящике было тесно для быстрого кружения в темпе на три четверти. Со стороны я смотрелся гротескно.

\- То есть мясник не оценил.

\- Он вернулся не вовремя с обеда и вызвал полицию. Он ничего не понимает в танце.

\- Но не стоило его за это наказывать.

\- Конечно нет. И я не обиделся. Он рогоносец, меня вызвала для ритуала его жена. Это ее обиды, я просто инструмент.

\- Полиция не нашла его тело.

\- Тупицы. Не догадались заглянуть в ящик. Просторный пятикамерный желудок...

\- Там ты спрятал только голову.

\- Верно. Руки-ноги и туловище разбросал и перемешал среди разделанных свиных туш. Они так же неромантичны, как и мясник, он нашел там своё место, истинное призвание.

\- Жена плакала?

\- Хотела сжечь его одежду. Она немного с причудами.

\- Долго торговались.

\- Вся в золоте и мехах, но нищенка. Душа давно уж с молотка продана.

\- Хитро. Застрянет здесь после смерти вся, с потрохами.

\- Сучьи потроха, душонка черная. Плохой товар, но ходовой, иного нет. Однажды, может, удостоится... и ты помоешь свои божественные руки в холестериновой крови, выпущенной из ее толстой шеи.

\- Не называй их божественными.

\- Виноват, милорд, я забылся.

Конец прогулки. Учтивый поклон. Он осмеливается приподнять голову, и я беру его за подбородок. Он настолько красив, что должен бы расшевелить мою тьму, разбудить голод. И – ничего. Он не подходит ни первым блюдом, ни вторым, ни на десерт.

Отпускаю подбородок и встаю в центр пустого бассейна с высокими бортами, для местных – просто чан. Что делает дьявол-провожатый? Другой на его месте упрашивал бы взять его с собой, в ногах валялся бы. Гордый мерзавец. Я знаю, кому он принадлежит на самом деле. Но не знаю, почему я так падок на горько-зеленые глаза – еще одна интрига, ждущая раскрытия и объяснений.

Он отворачивает медные краны и пускает в бассейн кровь. Кровь – и ворота, и пропуск домой. Пора возвращаться. Ненавижу возвращаться. Избегать Ангела, чтобы не лгать.

Кровь поднимается до уровня губ и затекает мне в рот. Втягиваться в красную круговерть вкуса и запаха и ненадолго лишаться зрения – мягкий отупляющий кайф, агония давно истомившегося в ожидании агонии мозга. Жаль, что длится отдых от собственного естества всего три-четыре секунды.

* * *

\- Это что? - Ксавьер взял у брата листок оберточной бумаги и машинально поискал корзину для мусора. А что еще делать с бесполезной бумажкой, промасленной по центру и явственно пахнущей глазированными пончиками – например, теми, что бесплатно выдаются junk-food автоматом на ресепшн Хайер-билдинг – если не сразу же выбросить?

\- Заявление.

\- Какое еще заявление, мелкий?

\- Я хочу записаться в Governance of Security...

\- Они переименовываются в ELSSAD – это во-первых: я видел приказы в базе данных президентской канцелярии, и все, кому правда охота попасть туда, об этом уже узнали. А во-вторых – и думать забудь. Ты так мал и так соплив, что даже через два года, когда тебе милостью Саваофа перепадет повестка туда – ты не пройдешь отбор. Ты обычный хикка, ма тебя избаловала до разжижения мозгов, помешан на своих компьютерных играх, думаешь, что ты самый умный и самый крутой и всех вокруг обзываешь ничтожествами. А ни черта ты не знаешь. Ни о жизни, ни о дерьме настоящем, которое, бывает, случается, когда ты путаешь хитрожопость с наглостью, тупостью и неопытностью. И куда ты прёшься? Хватит таранить лбом моё кресло!

\- Я не тупой! И я сдохну ждать два года, мне нужно в отряд прямо сейчас!

\- Ты сдохнешь там через сутки. Что, правда не понимаешь? Мелкий, даже если бы можно было обойти правила отбора, медкомиссию, стажировку и сразу впихнуть тебя в строй на правах моего родственничка – тебя заживо сожрут. Тебе ясно? До мягких косточек обглодают, а на следующий день – забудут, что ты такой вообще приходил.

\- Ты гадина! Нарочно меня дуришь! Не хочешь, чтоб я однажды стал так же крут, как ты!

\- Я оберегаю тебя, недомерок!

\- Сам ты недомерок! Я вымахаю уж повыше тебя, понятно?!

\- Если бы па был здесь, он бы вправил тебе мозги. Или люлей хотя бы навешал.

\- Ты не папчик мне, нефиг корчить из себя ученого. Может, ты мне и не брат! Может...

\- Закрой рот!

\- Наша злюка маман наврала всё! Как бы она успела? Как тебе такое, а?! Съел?

\- Ману, закройся и отвали, пока цел.

\- Я не видел его! А ты его видел? Хорошо помнишь? Что, хрен ответишь? Да мало ли когда его прикончили! И маман побежала утешаться с первым попавшимся услужливым лузе...

\- Заткнись!

Захлебывающийся крик слился со смачным хрустом.

Ксавьер в немом ужасе уставился на костяшки своей левой руки. Правая зависла над мигающей клавиатурой, так и сжимая квадрат промасленной оберточной бумаги.

Мануэль потрогал себя за разбитые губы. Слизнул выступившую кровь, развернулся и пошел прочь из восьмой серверной. Он о многом интересном – подсмотренном, подслушанном и затем досочиненном – мог поведать братишке, сорвавшись. Но целый батальон еще не высказанных обид просто взял и куда-то провалился. Впервые в жизни ему по-настоящему захотелось заткнуться. Прекратить жаловаться. Прекратить, потому что это бесполезно. Молчать, задыхаясь... молчать о том, как прорастает дальше жгучее двойное древо в его груди. Молчать, какой болью это сопровождается. Молчать и не дать кому-то распознать, как проникают ядовитые корни из легких в сердце. Молчать, чтобы отныне никто не смог остановить это.

* * *

[1] Атолл в составе Гавайского архипелага.

[2] Породы домашних коров.


	12. Закулисная игра. Как дать повод поплакать

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Таша Томлисон целыми днями щебетала по трем телефонам на ресепшн, успевая при этом помочь всем заблудившимся на первом этаже Хайер-билдинг гостям, сгенерировать и передать дальше свежие или чуть подпорченные сплетни, пожаловаться на тяжелый режим работы любимой сестре-близняшке Руне по межпланетному телефону и выпить подряд пятнадцать кислородных коктейлей для поддержания здоровья и стройности фигуры. Поэтому, увидев хмурого (и очень симпатичного) подростка, тащившего в направление ее стола мелкими шаркающими шажками и старательно прикрывавшегося длинными волосами в надежде, что никто не заметит ни травму на лице, ни убитое выражение самого лица, она так переполошилась, что почти выпрыгнула из своей суперкороткой юбки: один из телефонных проводов удачно зацепился за выступающий край «молнии», и та поехала.

С двух боков придерживая остатки одежды на обнажившихся бедрах, она выскочила наперерез Ману, так хорошо подгадав момент и траекторию, что тот натурально утонул мордашкой в ее декольте. А лифчик, как было справедливо замечено еще при первом визите в небоскреб, на Таше изрядно отсутствовал – каждый божий день. То есть каждый рабочий.

После того как кто-то из нечаянных свидетелей опустил телефон с веселой репликой: «Стоп, снято!», обе жертвы нелепого столкновения вышли из ступора и неуклюже отпрянули друг от друга.

\- А я тебя знаю, - несколько менее бойко, чем обычно, выдала Таша.

\- Ты выписывала мне временный пропуск, цыпа, - ответил Мануэль без всякого выражения, но эмоции всё же постепенно зажгли его мрачные глаза. - Главная тут внизу, да? Шаришь всё и про всех? А можешь?..

Допрос с пристрастием занял полтора часа – не считая перерывов на салат и диетическую колу. За стол ресепшен Таша без зазрения совести посадила свою подругу-официантку из бара “Freezing Point”, а сама повела Ману к запертым на ключ выставочным стендам – показывать интерактивную электронную карту на трехмерном экране, затем всё то же самое еще раз, но в уплощенной и упрощенной версии. Жарко и с чрезмерной жестикуляцией объяснила поэтажное устройство небоскреба, принцип работы лифтов и уничтожила всякое понятие о морали среди сотрудников, как раз входивших в Хайер-билдинг с парковки и терявших челюсть от вида ее сосков, торчавших через ткань в непосредственной близости от лица Мануэля. Закончив посвящать его in medias res[1], она по привычке перешла к сплетням о верховном командовании, но вовремя опомнилась, скрепила разъехавшуюся юбку канцелярским степлером и отвела подозрительно повеселевшего тихоню на автобусную остановку.

\- Десятый маршрут, неудобный, потому что объезжает весь отельный Вайкики и делает крюк вокруг парково-прибрежной зоны для богатеев. Не ездят богатеи на автобусах, понимаешь? Но этот – единственный имеющийся, подбросит ближе всего к дому. К воротам останется дотопать минут семь. Справишься, малой? Заблудиться у вас там негде, но могу прокатиться с тобой. Только скажи, если тебе страшно одному. Вечер всё-таки.

\- Мне нормально. Спасибо, цыпа. И за экскурсию спасибо. Ты хорошая.

\- Почему?

\- Ну... не пыришься злобно и не орешь дурным голосом. За то, что цыпой зову.

\- Ты славный. - Таша тихо поперхнулась от смеха. - Мне пора обратно, не задерживайся тут с прогулками, последний автобус отъедет в начале двенадцатого.

\- А почему сама на хату не смываешься? Весь день небось пашешь.

\- Я не трудоголик, но в Хайер-билдинг проходит вся моя жизнь. И поспать могу, и переодеться, не отлучаясь никуда, и покушать заказать. Любую доставку, короче, оформить.

\- И перепихнуться? - Ману на всякий случай втянул голову в плечи, но Таша только глаза округлила, на секунду оторопев, а потом снова рассмеялась.

\- Ага. В раздевалке. И в туалете. И на столе.

\- Ты на полном серьезе?

\- Да!

\- А с кем?

\- Пока-пока, малой, увидимся.

\- Пока... - Маленький удав проводил ее красиво перекатывающуюся под юбкой круглую задницу (вместе с дюжиной людей на остановке, глазевших с огромным энтузиазмом и не особо старавшихся делать это исподтишка) и грустно понурился. - Такая цыпа пропадает. И почему она не с яйцами родилась. И не мокрушником работает...

* * *

На террасе теплый ветер, могу почувствовать. И звезды слегка мерцают, искаженные толстым атмосферным слоем, тоже чувствую, точечными ожогами. Могу измерить интенсивность рассеявшейся радиации. А могу поймать на своей коже, собрать и воткнуть в кого-нибудь смертоносной иглой. Но в ближайшие пять минут я не собираюсь никого убивать. Прислушиваюсь. Не знаю, в какой конкретно комнате разговаривают, но всегда знаю – кто.

\- Где ма?

\- Ваш терминатор в юбке останется на ночь в госпитале. Утром, если сюрпризов не выкинет, – почтовый конкорд, и до свидания.

\- Напомни еще раз, по какой причине Мануэль не возвращается на Марс с ней? Кроме той, где мне врут, что он будет прилежно учиться и не швырять в меня хлебом при каждой встрече в столовой.

\- Вы, оборотни, создали очень слабую государственность и централизацию власти. За шесть лет жизни на новой планете вы закрепили письменно едва ли дюжину законов. Любой из вас имеет право делать, что ему заблагорассудится. Система наказаний организована тоже слабо, базируется на голой этике и совести: мягко пожурили преступника и разошлись, уповая, что он «больше так не будет». Исходя из этого, Ману остается в доме моего отца, потому что осмелился. И всякий оборотень, кому хватит наглости, может сделать то же самое и подтвердить, что он больше не ребенок. Новая самостоятельность не делает его беззащитным перед произволом твоей власти. Он свободен как от тирании матери, так и от твоей. Но, в свою очередь, если он тебя обидит – я надеру ему задницу. Поэтому пусть кидается в тебя хлебом поаккуратнее. Пусть будет готов ответить за это.

Моя душа целует почти моего (где-то на треть моего) супруга в насупленный лоб и отпускает. Они не ссорятся, но сидят по разным комнатам, спят по разным спальням. И причина – всегда во мне. А мальчик-желторотик затесался сюда удобным предлогом ненадолго отвлечь их от моей невыносимой персоны.

Я шарю по дому внутренним рентгеновским зрением еще. Но не нахожу его. Разворачиваюсь к океану, настраиваясь смотреть пошире. Прочесываю местность квадрат за квадратом, то и дело с омерзением натыкаясь на людей. Они как мусор, то протухший, то полусгнивший, всякий раз, если я голоден, мне нужно тщательно отделить их грязные души от загаженных с переменным успехом тел, чтобы хоть соки последнего было приятно поглотить. Чистое, остро благоухающее мясо неожиданно отыскивается во внутренностях железной колбасы на колесах, громыхающей по последнему отрезку федеральной трассы. Ты возвращаешься в особняк на автобусе, мой лакомый приз. Но я не готов пожирать тебя сегодня, мне хочется уединения от чужих. А ты мне пока слишком чужд. Ты проживешь чуть подольше в том виде, который тебе удобен и нравится. Отец?.. Мой отец пока займется тобой. Украсит и смягчит твою жесткую скорлупку. А потом ты наконец вылупишься из яйца по-настоящему, маленький удав.

Я вырубаю рентген, он тяготит меня в любое время, кроме охоты, и отправляюсь дарить утешение следующему актеру моей постановки, который заждался уже сатисфакции. Как я смел бросать его на целый день, лишать скромного и разрушительного внимания? Его поза и даже место, в которое он поставил кресло, выдает обиду. Но, прежде чем напасть, я должен что-нибудь сказать. Иначе его обида углубится и продлится еще на целый месяц, и кто-то затем меня прикончит за беспардонность и небрежение этикетом – с хладнокровием и безжалостностью еще большими, чем мои.

\- Ангел – рыцарь добра, у него не бывает выбора, как поступать. Выбор есть только у меня, детка. Между теми превосходными гадостями – и этими.

\- Ты морали мне читать пришел, Юс?

\- Ты до сих пор такой детка... злобный и восхитительный.

Дальше я продолжил мысленно. Вкладывал слово за словом ему в голову, вставлял в пустые рамы красочные картины, но не все они так красочны. Попадаются среди них и черно-белые холсты. _Неприязненно алчешь моих поцелуев, так страстно ненавидишь и так нерешительно хочешь. Меня. Непохожего на него. Я не дождусь от тебя приглашения, ни единого прикосновения, даже самого боязливого. И потому взять тебя должен сам. Как всегда. В жгучем хаосе твоих чувств я утопаю, признаюсь, с громадным и обильным удовольствием. И млею, видя этот отчаянный румянец стыда. Благовоспитанный, детка, ты такой правильный, с ума сойти. Ни дьявольская душа этого дома, ни тяжкое бремя пережитого в недалеком прошлом не изменили тебя. Кто-нибудь хотя бы заподозрил, каков ты без наносного высокомерия и шизанутой гениальности, без золотой оболочки, без всех этих вынужденных покровов? Может, Глория заметила что-нибудь краешком своей упругой сиськи? Нет? Так я и думал. Вечно запертый, как в сейфе, в холоде и темноте. И я имел в виду не серверную._

_Вытяни руки. Можешь, как обычно, отвернуться, если я настолько... если ты до сих пор не привык, что я, несмотря на столь примечательную жестокость, точный дубликат Ангела. Не волнуйся, никакого секса без его ведома. Только это контролируемое безумие, уничтожающее чудовищ, живущих в твоей голове. Всё по плану, начертанному тобой на этой стене, видишь? Я пожру их с лёгкостью, как пожираю всё, что когда-либо выходило из чрева моей Матери. Твою одежду сегодня разорвать? Испепелить? Или стягивать медленно, аккуратно расстегнув все пуговицы? _

\- Нет...

_Мой издевательски на треть супруг, достаточно зажмуриться. Ответ я прочту. Прочел. Всё там же, на стене. Пуговицы. Хорошо. Твой младший братец решил, что свихнулся от ревности на полигоне, но он не видел тебя сейчас со мной. Вздрагиваешь. Боишься. Воображаешь, найдется вообще кто-то, чтобы понять и правильно истолковать то, что я с тобой делаю, и почему упиваюсь твоей неспособностью самостоятельно прикоснуться ко мне? Ты такой – один. Ты уже получил меня, другого меня, и этот я тебе не нужен. Волшебно. Фантастично. Невероятно. Тянусь к тебе, спешу попробовать, ты снова и снова вызываешь любопытство, желание ненасытно тебя изучать. И ты слышишь меня, умирая от моего восхищения, с тем, чтобы, когда мы закончим – забыть. Я сотру эти фрагменты из твоей памяти. Не паникуй, все ощущения от плотской близости оставлю, волнение, робость, возбуждение и стыд. Уберу только байты опасной информации. И если Ангел вдруг зайдет проведать тебя в этот час – твои сладостно обвитые вокруг меня ноги ему понравятся тоже._

* * *

Вернулся в домину, поел каких-то конфет из конфетного хранилища у себя в комнате, плюхнулся спать. Короче, до этого места – ничего интересного. Зато потом снилась какая-то убогая бодяга со школой: то ли за неуспеваемость отчислен, то ли за злостные и системные... сис-те-ма-тические прогулы. На меня орала причем не директриса, а гора жутковатых зеленоватых щупалец, голос шел из места, откуда они росли и извивались. Думал, они меня сожрут, но они наорались до хрипоты и уползли куда-то в качель. А я остался стоять, пришибленный, но не в школе, не в темном занюханном кабинете, а как будто нарисованный на бумажном листке, всё белое и серое и немножко в полосочку, а за дальним краем – каракули синими чернилами, мои каракули, но далеко, не прочитать. И так мне хреново и одиноко, запертому на листке, который еще и согнут был напополам, а потом снова разглажен, но линия сгиба проходит криво-косо по моей груди, и мне там больно, всё как острой заточкой изрезано, неглубоко, но отвратительно. Больно, хочется вздохнуть, а не могу, я плоский и надорванный. Всеми брошенный.

Проснулся в итоге зареванный, весь в соплях, подушкой об стену бросил, обидевшись, что такое блядство переживать во сне пришлось. За что?! Какого вообще... Почему я не заслужил утонуть-захлебнуться к пастушьему рожку в шоколадно-карамельном фонтанчике на каком-нибудь празднике типа своей двенадцатой днюхи?

Кстати, об этом. Скоро уже. Братец расщедрится, интересно? Хотя да хрен с ним. Надо подарочек у папчика бледного выпросить. Как его там? Не сказал мне имя никакое, только «мессир». Это что вообще значит? Кто в доме хозяин значит? Это по-французски? Я в школе испанский выбрал учить, полегче он потому что, легче всех.

Пока спускался поискать пожевать чего-нибудь к завтраку по бесконечным лестницам, от крутых поворотов ступенчатых мутить начало. Чуть кубарем не покатился, башку знатно расшиб. Ну, мог ведь расшибить! Словил меня внизу кто-то длиннорукастый. Эй, да это же он! Папаня «мессир».

По-моему...

По-моему, до меня дошло. Чувак, что на кухне жратву готовит и потом в столовую на куче подносов и тележек приносит-прикатывает – он лягушатник, ну, французик то есть. Волосики гладенько прилизаны, глазки черные, усики и даже бородка остренькая такая, ну вылитый какой-нибудь мушкетер королевы Анны в отставке, я для класса литературы о них Дюма читал, такими их всех и представлял. Думаю, это он, французик, обозвал папчика в первый раз мессиром. Он тут стопудово самый старый и доверенный слуга. И он так пырится на мессира своего... так преданно, бллин. Я тоже хочу, чтоб на меня так смотрели. Только так. Как на самого главного.

А-а! Теперь точно дошло! Он тут самый главный! И он... кажется... ну почему я мимо ушей пропустил всё, о чем вчера в этой же самой столовке орали? Ботан мой и приторный брат мокрушного. Папчик их – демон? Думаю, что правильно расслышал. Настоящий-пренастоящий, из книжки большой и черной, щупальцами Ктулху воняющей. И не какой-то демон-полукровка, которых как говна в каждом аниме навалом, а редкий и чистый, как брюлики или сам Сатана. Да? Ну... как теперь проверить.

Я еще разок внимательно прошпионил за французским кухарем. Ох он и пасет мессира взглядом. Подлиза, но не подлиза. Не знаю, как правильно, не таскать же с собой словарь, чтоб за каждым словом лезть. Но я понял, что на папчика киллеровского надо немедленно напасть, пока меня целиком не раскусили и не повесили за капюшон на гвоздик, чтоб отдохнул с приставаниями. Насесть ему на голову надо, пока не поздно! Если он именно такой трушный, каким его обожает лягушатник – то, как папчик и сатана всезнающий, он должен быть самым офигенным помощником в деле охмурения сына своего крутецкого. А помощь будет мне нелишней... очень нелишней, пока Ксавьер дуется и отказывается отвечать за меня и крышевать. И пока я не раззнакомлюсь с кем-то кроме него, чтобы было хоть с кем попинаться и истерики позакатывать. Если захочется.

Что-то уже не хочется. Топая ногами и хныча, я вряд ли чего-то нужного и практичного добьюсь. Немножко скучаю по мамке, с ней всегда было так прикольно истерить. Фу, слабак. Но это пройдет. Пройдет же?

Папчик, папчик... как к тебе получше подмазаться? Ты такой странный с виду. Пугаешь немножко бледнотой своей. И винишко опять из серебристого стаканчика цедишь. И не во главе стола почему-то сидишь, а сбоку... И, блядь, прямо мне в глаза как будто влез сейчас и с изнанки их почитал! Когтями влез, царапуче. А я как голый! Только еще больше чем голый! И не больно, но я весь как на выставке, к стенду открытому приклеен булавками. Со всеми своими нехорошими мыслишками...

Стыдно. Папа сатанюжный, ты же меня слышишь, да, ау? Мамка сто раз верещала, что я эгоист, люблю только себя, зазнаюсь и всё такое прочее. Но я просто хочу, чтоб меня тоже любили, больше всего на свете любили. Не один лишь я. И я тогда буду любить себя поменьше. Может, вообще не буду любить! Всё другому отдам. Сыну твоему... отдам.

Папчик, ты белый, как пенка молочная, и такой же наводящий жуть! Не люблю пенку... Ну отпусти уже мои глаза. Ну... мессир. Мессир?

\- Мессир, - мне было тошно уже не как от пенки, а как от запаха брокколи, мамка иногда с ней суп варила, и вся морда моя искраснелась, я еле нащупал под ослабевшей задницей стул, чтоб умоститься напротив и не сгореть от стыда дотла. - Я, может, и гадкий пацаненок, но не тупой. Это вы меня на воздух подняли полетать?

\- Я, - он бокальчик свой поставил. И отвечал отрывисто, до самого конца. И зырил куда-то вглубь дома, мимо или сквозь меня. И лицо его молочно-пенковое в выражении не менялось. Ужас один с ним разговаривать, в общем, в саду и в коридоре вчера, и потом в моей комнате он был поприятнее.

\- Вы и пришлепнуть меня можете, как мошку?

\- Могу.

\- Завидую...

\- Чему?

\- Тоже так хочу. Но я обещаю, то есть я очень постараюсь, - я заставил себя найти, то есть поймать и перехватить, куда смотрели его глаза, и самому в них смотреть, молясь, чтоб страшные когти не полезли мне опять в череп глубоко за перепуганные глазные яблоки, - быть искренним. Я сообразил уж, правда не тупой, что подхалимством ничего не добьюсь. Я хотел бы вашу силу, очень хотел бы, но я буду ее уважать, а не завидовать. Правда. Мессир...

\- Да?

\- Вы больше не будете звать меня «Иммануил»?

\- Нет. Я в курсе, что тебе не нравится.

\- Не нравится... - я закусил пасть, стараясь представить, что не качусь куда-то опять с большой лестницы, хотя башка повторно закружилась. - Я нуждаюсь в вашем совете. Я прошу его. Вы поможете мне?

\- Добавь волшебное слово.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Нет, не это.

\- А какое?! - у меня что-то аж в ухе зачесалось от разрыва шаблона. - Ну... какое?

\- Думай, крош.

\- Я не крош! Бллин!

Я слез со стула, к которому только начал привыкать, заметил краем зрения лягушатника, заходившего опять в столовую с подносом: показалось, что он ржет. Ну, улыбку гаденькую из вежливости давит. Представляет, наверное, как мне сейчас хреново и совета спросить не у кого, чтобы заполучить главного советчика. Долбаная рекурсия.

Поклониться ему? Получится почти искренне. Или нет.

\- Ладно, я буду для вас крошем. Это лучше, чем мерзкое полное имя. Мессир?

\- Слушаю.

\- А как зовут вас?

\- Мод.

\- Мод?! Это же какое-то женское имя! Помню из атласа этой новой Терры. «Земля королевы Мод».

\- Женское? Зато королевское, - он сдвинул совсем чуть-чуть правый уголок рта вверх, но из этого уже – получилась та... кривая и одуряющая улыбка мокрушника. Очень похожая, настолько такая же, ну как вообще с этого не прибалдеть...

Я обмяк, упав обратно на стул, пялясь на это, как дикий. Ох, будь у меня еще десять глаз, как у паука – пялиться было бы еще вкуснее, еще жирнее, еще кайфовее, еще хочу, еще!

\- Мессир Мод, я обчитался до блевотины учебником истории. В прошлом планету поимело множество войн и революций. Я хочу... хочу, чтоб мою голову с пользой поимела одна такая. Хочу революцию. Хочу измениться. Измените меня. Сможете?

\- Смогу.

\- И советами обеспечите?

\- Обеспечу.

\- Когда?

\- Съешь дочиста всё с любой тарелки, что приглянется на моём трапезном столе – и приступим.

* * *

[1] В самую суть дела (лат.)


	13. Гранит науки. Помощь, откуда не ждали

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Первый совет демонического лорда оказался на диво простым и ужасным:

\- Займись учебой, крош. Если школьное образование в перспективе не даст тебе то, чего ты жаждешь – направь себя сам. Читай книги. Далеко ходить за ними не придется, в особняке расположена библиотека, удовлетворяющая самый строгий, взыскательный... а также развязный и аморальный вкус, успокаивающий томление духа и его тоску, не без нотки красоты и пиршества настоящего элегантного слова. Ты обнаружишь там литературу, которая есть везде под каждой лавкой, и такие книги, что существуют в единственном экземпляре – они родом из инферно. Читай утром, днем и вечером. Ночью – спи вволю, не засиживайся. И тебе придется отучиться говорить по-простонародному и ругаться. Демон ненавидит вульгарность и мат.

\- А что еще он ненавидит?

\- Будешь потихоньку узнавать сам – у него. Я не помощник тебе.

\- А если я хочу этого? Мне нужна ваша поддержка.

\- Почему ты мне больше не «тыкаешь»[1]?

\- Ну... я вас побаиваюсь. А в саду я, обозленный, сделал это в первый раз необдуманно, по глупости. Я не грубиян, не хочу им быть.

\- И теперь ты подчеркнуто будешь говорить лишь на «вы»? Как прислуга?

\- Вы запутываете меня.

\- Всего-навсего вынуждаю немного подумать.

\- Мессир, вы загадка, которая и влечет, и раздражает. Но вы ведь не специально такой?

\- Нет.

\- Я сознаюсь, что не пойду ни в какую школу. Я влез в тупик, из которого сам не вылезу, я слишком маленький и глупый. Я не мог предугадать, что буду делать после побега, потому что... да не смел я думать дальше побега! Не думал, что он удастся, что меня оставят на Земле. Мне страшно, я не готов быть взрослым и самостоятельным. И я попросил помощи у вас.

\- Ты не готов оплачивать счета, которые придут за эту помощь. Ты доверился мне, и время от времени я буду придерживать тебя – в одном шаге от пропасти. Но о большем не проси. Этот дом – моя крепость, убежище существ иной природы на враждебной планете, место, где каждый, кто не является человеком, получит кров и еду. Ты получил уже не просто крышу над головой и обильный завтрак. Мы оба знаем, зачем ты оторвался от крепкой ветви своего клана, что ты поставил на карту и что мечтаешь выиграть в схватке с собственной судьбой. Оправдай же теперь моё доверие. Запрись в библиотеке и займись книгами. С этого момента они твои лучшие друзья, твоя семья, твои учителя.

\- Но ваша библиотека огроменна! Сами сказали... И вы не поможете мне еще чуток? Как я найду то, что мне ну просто кровь из носу сейчас не хватает? Как не расшибусь, заблудившись?

\- Ты ведь не решил, что на каждом шагу будут подсказки и пинки? И не стоит вступать в противоречия с самим собой, надеясь на большее расположение. Ты маленький, но не глупый. Разберешься потихоньку. Найдешь алфавитный указатель, в конце концов. Только начни уже, открой эту дверь, а не топчись под ней, не решаясь взяться за ручку.

\- Вы обманываете меня, разве так оказывают помощь?!

\- Давай разберемся раз и навсегда. Вопреки всем уверениям в смелости, упорстве и настойчивости – втайне ты надеешься, что я принесу тебе Демона на блюдечке, бантом еще красно-черным перевяжу для пущей торжественности. Ты уверен, что поскольку мне это – раз плюнуть, то я просто обязан это сделать: помогать слабым, ведь иначе несправедливо, иначе зачем я тут такой сильный сижу и трубкой попыхиваю. По твоей логике я подвизался облегчать жизнь разным бедолагам, поддерживать всех и каждого, выбрал себе роль милостивого мецената, да? Откровенно говоря, я... и впрямь занимаюсь такой альтруистичной ерундой время от времени. Но не бесплатно.

\- Ага! Я же знал! Ну и... значит, я могу заплатить?

\- За информацию? Конечно. В перспективе. Сейчас – тебе просто нечем.

\- Почему? Что это за валюта?

\- Это тоже информация. Знание в обмен на знание. А знаний, что будут интересны мне, у тебя пока нет.

\- Понятно. Короче, плетусь читать... куда там вы сказали.

\- Выше нос, Ману, это не каторга.

\- Ай, да идите вы... Я же сказал, что от учебника истории натурально блюю!

\- Для самых маленьких и настырных упрямцев есть специальная полка с букварём. Начни с нее? - и невозмутимый демон покинул столовую, что через время стала неизменным местом его встречи с диким, быстро краснеющим от бешенства оборотнем.

* * *

Эстуолд чего-то от меня захотел. В пространной записке было нарисовано солнце и четыре косые черты за ним. Наушник я оставил на столе Урсулы включенным и отправился на вторую вертолетную в четыре часа пополудни. Если ему нужна полная секретность, отсюда можно улететь на безлюдный островок, а если не полная – остаться подпирать стены Хайер-билдинг. Пока еще никто не знает, что внутри небоскреба всё прослушивается и записывается. Я сам организовывал тотальную слежку за сотрудниками, хоть и не очень понял, зачем совету директоров это нужно.

Нашел в открытой вертушке Рауля. Мой лучший пилот спал поперек сиденья, свесившись на пол кабины, мертвецки пьяный. Уложил его ровно, расправил платиновые волосы, понюхал их, разбираясь, что он принимал помимо алкоголя, потом сорвал с шеи жетон ELSSAD, а из-за уха – переговорное устройство. Набрал Эмиля, сообщил, что у него не больше часа, чтобы исправить положение. Размахнулся и бросил жетон с высоты сотого этажа в сторону Музея Бишопа. Надеюсь, он покатился на проезжую часть.

Эмиль ответил упавшим голосом. Похоже, была ссора, а он главный виновник. Чувствую недовольство, что мне до сих пор не доложили. Сдержал соблазн выписать Хэллу подзатыльник. Если у него украли порцию наркотиков, а он и не заметил – мне же хуже. Потому что я – должен был заметить.

Набрал карбоновое солнце, валявшееся на экспериментальной станции переливания крови. Ангел громко ел сэндвич и пообещал сам разобраться. Его сердце билось быстрее обычного, на несколько секунд я свихнулся от возбуждения. Позавидовал всем смертникам, которым сегодня предстоит принять его очищенную плазму и, возможно, не дожить до ночи. Не заметил, как ко мне подошел наместник Марса.

\- Сэр, - я вздрогнул, жалея, что у Эстуолда ни вкуса, ни запаха, с поверхности тела нет испарений, ни чешуйки кожи не стряхнуть. Он был бы идеальным убийцей. Впрочем, идеальным кем угодно. Больше никто бы так не подкрался, даже отец.

\- Мистер Инститорис, - интонации у него выходили нелепо старательными и правильными, как у учителя английского, преподающего в начальной школе. Я почувствовал себя глупо, несмотря на то, что наместник смотрел с величайшим почтением и, возможно, даже тайно меня обожал, как часть центральной силы нашего мира – или по каким-то куда более личным причинам. - Мне стало известно о вашей маленькой проблеме.

\- Вы не сможете помочь, - поспешил заверить я, испугавшись, что он захочет устроить мне сеанс иномирной терапии, не сходя с этого самого места. Не хватало. Пусть он хоть сто раз всемогущая зараза, из плоско-параллельных прямых сложенная – не хочу.

\- У вас есть особый институт, занимающийся травмами головы, - заговорил он снова и сделал попытку заглянуть в вертолет. Э, нет, Рауля не трогать. Наверное, ему очень интересно расследовать случающиеся у нас пакости, раз мои напившиеся молодчики – отдельный вкусный десерт. Я с грохотом захлопнул дверь кабины, разбудив Пилота, и прислонился к неудобному выпуклому стеклу, заставив Эстуолда сосредоточиться только на мне. - Люди, которые там заняты, называются, кажется, священниками.

\- Сэр, вы это серьезно? Священники интересуются немного другими вещами, вы перепутали их с психиатрами. И у меня нет проблем с головой.

\- Но будут. Один из этих священнослужителей занимается вашим братом. Вы доверяете ему. Признайтесь ему, что вы натворили.

\- Падре Фронтенак умеет слушать и защищаться крестным знамением от особенно черных теней, гуляющих в ночи. Но мне от него пользы еще меньше, чем от вас.

Эстуолд странно посмотрел на меня – как на мелкого несмышленого ребенка. Я сам не понял, как под этим жестким осуждающим взглядом потерял бдительность.

Он стащил с моей правой ладони перчатку. Встряхнул. Из нее выкатилось несколько капель крови.

\- Показывайте.

Я прятал руку за спиной и качал головой.

\- Хорошо, не показывайте. Но вам сегодня опять назначено рандеву в очень горячем месте, находящемся одновременно под и над землей. И в знак подтверждения, что вы не можете не явиться, на вашей ладони понемногу проступила круглая печать, которой вы скрепили свою новую сделку, чтобы перебить старую, заключенную четыре года назад. Она вырезана по костям и сухожилиям и причиняет вам боль. Боль будет усиливаться с приближением вечера. И станет совершенно невыносимой, если вы, как всегда, не уйдете туда, куда так не желаете идти.

Я молчал. Печать Бафомета от протеста начала бы разгораться только сильнее. Руку до смерти хотелось сжать в кулак, но я поборол и этот позыв.

\- Мистер Инститорис, падре не так беспомощен, как вы думаете. Бесспорно, с вашим появлением он потерял веру в бессмертное существо, которому молился. Зато обрел мертвого бога, останки которого стоит защищать от пожирания шакалами. Покайтесь ему в преступлении.

\- Это не шакалы. Лорд Бафомет намерен пожрать меня целиком, возвратив Матери во тьму. Но у меня еще вдоволь времени навредить всем и насладиться чужой болью до того, как моя собственная боль насладится мной.

\- Ваша бессмертная кровь уже сейчас капает и разъедает бетон. Идите к Фронтенаку. Идите в церковь. Вы слишком молоды, чтобы понять, что поставлено на карту и с чем вы беспечно играете, думая, что недруг схватит только вас.

\- Что? Ангелу больше ничего не угрожает! Вы что, не понимаете? Он был предметом этой гребаной сделки! Эстуолд, стойте! Что вы мне не договорили?

Эстуолд развернулся и сиганул туда же, куда я бросил жетон Рауля. Черт. Надеюсь, в Музее Бишопа инопланетянам вход сегодня платный.

Набрал собственную машину. Проложил маршрут до собора Пресвятой Девы Марии Мира. Еретик не пойдет сегодня в церковь, это церковь придет к еретику домой.

Черт! Инопланетный интриган ушел с моей перчаткой. В довершение всех неприятностей придется подморозить себе кровь, чтобы спуститься на парковку незамеченным.

* * *

Неделю Мануэль ныл, ворчал и бросался в высоком библиотечном зале книгами. Иногда вырывал страницы и топтал их с воплями наподобие этого, раздававшегося в первый учебный день: «Не понимаю, не понимаю, я идиот, пристрелите меня кто-нибудь! Что такое, блядь, «конфликт»?! Почему нельзя сказать «драка»?! Махач! Куча мала! Зачем, блядь, КОМУ надо столько синонимов?! Откуда я знаю, где родина картошки?! Я просто хочу ее жрать! Заебали, заебали ваши задания!»

Никто не приходил наказать за вандализм, никто не выгонял, не следил за анархией или порядком, не порицал, но и не подбадривал. Горничные аккуратно собирали грязные помятые листки, а за ночь, пока маленький удав путешествовал тропами темных тревожных снов, их кто-то чудесным образом вшивал обратно в книги.

Ману исхудал и побледнел, питаясь когда попало и как попало, а чаще – вовсе забывая о приемах пищи в тщетных попытках привыкнуть к новой неприятной науке. Он почти ни на кого в доме не натыкался из знакомых лиц: все три брата, и свой, и два близнеца, работали, а странные (и всякий раз новые) посетители демона-отца внушали то ужас, то отвращение своим адовым или откровенно инопланетным видом.

Игровая консоль, паук-дрон и горы конфет пылились в спальне, нетронутые. Иногда не нужна была и кровать – он спал, неудобно свернувшись на библиотечной кушетке, обнимал последнюю недочитанную книгу, но, просыпаясь, неизменно отшвыривал ее подальше от себя. Он по-прежнему бешено ненавидел науку, и та платила ему той же монетой. Однако в их дуэте мало-помалу появлялась страдальческая красота, от которой ругательства и примитивная форма выражения мыслей и чувств начали прятаться и отступать.

На исходе месяца, когда маленький удав, ругаясь сквозь зубы, с грехом пополам дочитывал учебник по античной географии, синеватая дымчатая рука свалила с его журнального столика всю метровую стопку книг, а резкий начальственный голос произнес одно слово:

\- Гитара.

Мануэль думал, что понял. Послушно порылся в библиотеке в поисках нотных записей. Но потом подумал еще раз – и сообразил, что мессир просто напомнил ему продолжить играть. Ведь это малыш уже умел, умел давно, а научился сам, без преподавателей, без книг, не имея перед глазами чужого примера. Гитара была вещью, принадлежавшей только ему, безраздельно. Таким, как гитара, он хотел бы видеть в своих руках Демона. Она недолго лежала дома на Марсе без дела, с трудом выпрошенная у матери: целых полгода до побега он мучил ее, наигрывая отрывки чужих мелодий, пока у струн не появилось собственное, ни на что не похожее звучание.

Но гитара – в комнате, а звук – в голове, громкий, просящий выхода. Почему он не почувствовал раньше? Должно быть, чувствовал, но отгонял от себя в тревожной злости, задавленный учебой, стрессом и страхом быть изгнанным. Черт. Какого хрена он делает между книжных полок? Что еще он хотел найти, из ненужного и бесполезного учебного материала? Звук распирает голову изнутри, он ничего не помнит, он ничего не знает, пять тонких линий пляшут перед глазами, а сбоку слева на них – кривая спираль с петлей. Скрипичный ключ.

Нотная тетрадь ему всё же пригодится. Но чистая. Нужно записать... И слова. На этот раз у музыки есть голос. Сильный низкий голос. Вот только... чей?

Ману вышел или скорее выбежал из опостылевшей библиотеки, держась за голову так, будто она угрожала оторваться и улететь. Оставил дверь нараспашку.

Сосредоточенно наблюдавший за ним демон вздохнул, казалось бы, с облегчением, но одновременно нахмурился. Повернулся – за его спиной стоял сын, условно старший из двух близнецов.

\- Мальчика поцеловала муза. На пике снедающего чувства он только-только созрел принестись тебе в жертву. Но ты можешь убить сейчас их обоих. Юлиус, тебе точно нужен этот пир боли и предательства?

\- Я – его муза. И я еще не целовал его. И если мой мертвящий поцелуй обладает такой феноменальной силой, вдохновения цыпленочку отсыплют самосвалами.

* * *

[1] Несмотря на всемирно распространенное упрощение “_you_” , означающее и «ты», и «вы», в английском языке существует редкая форма «ты» (_thou_), и среди оборотней, проживавших на просторах материка Лантааль (альтернативная Северная Америка), она находится в широком употреблении – равно как и различная другая лексика, упраздненная в современном английском.


	14. Верю или не верю? Игры в религию

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

На счет «три». Он сможет. И переминаться с ноги на ногу прекратит. Раз, два...

\- Ксавьер.

\- Чего тебе, малой?

Ману, не до конца поборов нерешительность, зашевелил искусанными губами. Но ни звука выдавить больше не смог. И просто протянул черный тубус, перевязанный по центру ярко-золотой ленточкой.

Кси удивленно перестал печатать. А Старый Ворчун, маячивший серым металлическим лицом на третьем экране из пяти, произнес отчетливо в повисшей тишине:

\- Демиург, у вас сильно подскочил дофамин.

\- Знаю... - протянул главный программист корпорации и нехотя прощупал себе пульс. - Мне еще и кровь в голову бросилась до синего пятна перед глазами. Но это мелочи.

\- Забирать подарок мой будешь? - нетерпеливо перебил Ману.

\- А что в нем? И объясни зачем?

\- Помириться хочу. Я не такой уж и хреновый брат.

\- Угу. Когда тебе что-нибудь от меня нужно. Что на этот раз?

\- Ничего, - и, перехватив недоверчиво-раздраженный взгляд ядовитых глаз, воскликнул: - Да правда, блядь, ничего!

\- Ладно, - Ксавьер взял тубус. - Там точно не самодельная бомба из протухшего кетчупа, котлет и вермишели?

\- Честное слово, пошлю тебя сейчас, забыв все хорошие манеры. Открывай!

Кси фыркнул и аккуратно развязал ленточку. Под ней оказался еще слой прозрачной клейкой ленты. После ее отклеивания тубус распался сам на две половинки, и из него выкатились четыре сильно потертых и потрескавшихся деревянных шара, покрытых, однако, поверх старых щербин блестящим защитным гелем. Два шарика Ксавьер успел поймать, еще два покатились по полу. Их поднял Мануэль и подал брату.

\- Ну? Что скажешь?

\- Спасибо, наверное, - Кси с озадаченным лицом удержал все четыре шарика в одной ладони. - Только что это?

\- Совсем ни хрена не помнишь? Маман пропадала на охоте, тетка Аделаида прятала нас высоко на дереве в домике, чтоб не унюхал никто, а сама уходила смотреть за всеми новорожденными детьми, оставленными кланом в яслях на реке. Я был слишком большим для яслей, а ты – еще слишком сопливым, чтобы тоже идти на охоту. К тому же маман жутко надо мной тряслась и не оставила бы одного. Ты присматривал за мной почти каждый день, но тебе было скучно. Я дрых, бегал или орал на самодельной кровати, а ты вырезал потихоньку всякие штуки из деревянных дощечек. Получалось очень криво поначалу. Но дней на дереве было проведено много, дощечек тоже хватало, чтоб научиться. В конце концов, ты довольно ловко и красиво вырезал мне волнистую куклу-змейку – к сожалению, ее я погрыз и сломал давно еще. А потом ты нашел целое отличное дубовое полено и мучил его месяц, вырезая шарики. Их было больше двух дюжин, но самыми ровными и круглыми вышли эти четыре. Я растерял остальные, а эти – сохранил. Обожал их трогать и мять в непослушных ручонках. Грызть пытался тоже, но зубы соскальзывали. А ты смеялся, глядя, как я за ними, укатывающимися, бегаю, чуть не выпадая из домика и с дерева вниз, - Ману помолчал и на этот раз намеренно скрестил с братом взгляд. - Тем летом мне исполнялось три, тебе – семь. Было хорошо. Мы часто дрались, как все дети, но еще не умели ссориться... как взрослые. Я не забыл. И хранил их. Позвонил маман, попросил найти их среди бардака в моей комнате и выслать почтовой ракетой. Они жутко побитые, так что я поискал, чем бы придать им товарный вид... В общем, я дарю тебе их. В знак примирения. Я живу тут с тобой, и дальше тоже буду жить. Я нифига не люблю тебя, и ты меня, уверен, тоже, но хватит сраться. Можно же спокойно сосуществовать под одной крышей.

\- Ничего себе, - непонятно, что больше поразило Ксавьера – длина тирады или использованные в ней «трудные» слова. - Ну... хорошо. Иди сюда, что ли?

Он стукнул шариками об стол, освобождая руку, и обнял младшего брата.

\- Ты всё равно зануда и ботаник, - пробормотал Мануэль задиристо и быстро закончил с обнимашками, отступив на шаг.

\- А ты порченый дурачок, вконец забалованный мамой, - миролюбиво отозвался Кси. - Иди уже отсюда, пока подзатыльник не заработал.

\- Подарок мой через полчаса на помойке искать, да?

\- Через четверть часа. Давай-давай, топай.

Ману умчался, шаркая кедами, а Ксавьер долго сидел, вперившись в слабо освещенный стол, прежде чем отдал вполголоса команду:

\- Ворчун, проверь место в домашнем сейфе.

\- Свободных ячеек нет. Проверить вашу банковскую камеру хранения?

\- Нет, спасибо. Что там в домашнем валяется?

\- Патенты на меня, демиург. Рубины для экспериментальных лазерных сердечников. Ваша именная подвеска и запасное обручальное кольцо. Деньги.

\- Какие деньги? Сколько?

\- Памятные серебряные монеты для заключаемых вашим супругом пари, весь верхний отсек. Пачка купюр по пять долларов на карманные расходы для детей. Пачка купюр по пятьдесят на...

\- Распорядись убрать последнюю. Зашифруй освободившееся место под презент Ману. И закажи в интернете подходящую бархатную коробочку, а то этот дурацкий длинный тубус...

\- Слушаюсь, демиург.

Ксавьер вздохнул, попытавшись сдвинуть слабым дуновением шарики, и сгорбился над столом, подперев голову руками.

* * *

Цыпленочек закончил бить баклуши и осмелился пару раз сходить в школу. Забавы ради я вызвался во все два раза отвезти его на мотоцикле. Он сидел спереди меня, тоже держась за руль. Поверх очков я рассматривал вены, проходящие под самой кожей на его запястьях. Такие тонкие. Сплошные косточки. Жаль, что мне не хочется прикасаться. Хочется, чтобы кровь из них сама попала мне в рот и я избежал телесного контакта. Но я почти готов к нему, цыпленочек. Последняя процедура. Последняя унизительная встреча с епископом.

Я выкинул тебя в фойе, перед носом у остолбеневшего дежурного, не слезая с мотоцикла и оставив на аккуратно помытых полах следы горелой резины. Мне нравится шокировать людей своей беспардонностью не меньше, чем запугивать до смерти. Сделал стоппи, когда разворачивался, оттолкнулся рукой от потолка и укатил в последнее место на земле, где меня ждали. Ненавидели, но всё же ждали.

\- Падре, - и не он, а я протянул руку для поцелуя. У меня нет никакого перстня, так что он приложился губами к моему голому указательному пальцу. - Знаю, вы хотите сжечь меня, чтоб не мучиться. Давайте закончим побыстрее.

\- Убери от меня глаза, демон. Не оскверняй мою слабую грешную душу, если хочешь принять из нее очищение.

Да не вопрос. Сдвинул темные очки на переносице. Хорошо, что линзы сегодня выбрал зеркальные. Хорошо, что Энджи так очаровал этого святошу, он почти не противится. Хорошо, что под моим гипнозом законники и священники чувствуют себя уютно, воображая, что всё еще держат свои сознания под контролем.

Хорошо, что мне плевать на боль.

И на распятие.

И на устаревшие латинские заклинания, которые он бормочет, поливая меня святой водопроводной водой. К счастью, меня успели воспитать до того, как испортить, я не рассмеюсь ему открыто в лицо. Постою молча, насквозь мокрый, и вытерплю.

Я... только одного не понимаю.

Почему это работает?

Вода, которая смывает печать с ладони. Стирает, как рисунок, хотя она вырезана по кости, каждая линия как траншея, залитая до краев моей кровью. Стирает без следа. Я мокрый, но и на лбу у епископа выступают капли пота. Он дрожит, он изнурен.

_Почему, падре?_

_Почему ты так истово веруешь в мертвого и покинувшего тебя создателя? И вера твоя сильнее моей сделки с двуполым монстром. Монстр этот – столь же реален, как ты, его подгнившая плоть и жива, и мертва, и дышит зловонием, его миазмы теснились в моих ноздрях, провоцируя тошноту и кашель. В своих фантазиях о геенне огненной ты заметишь цвет и иногда звук, но никогда не представишь вкуса, прикосновения и запаха. Ты думаешь, что побеждаешь туманные злые тени. Но ты борешься с настоящим злом, способным одной не очень прекрасной ночью прокрасться в твою спальню и пережать бледной вонючей рукой жизнь, бьющуюся в твоей жилистой шее._

Обряд окончен. С моих волос еще капает вода. Епископ Фронтенак нетвердым шагом отступает от меня. Ну что еще? Неужели на мне выросли рога? Исцеленной руке и без того больно, и всё тело жжет от ваших христианских чудес.

\- Говори, в чем согрешил. Иначе, выйдя из собора, не дойдешь и до парковки.

\- Солнце сделалось вашим союзником? Полно, падре, сказки нужно в меру.

\- Говори.

Я пожал плечами и ушел.

То есть не ушел.

Он прав.

Но жжет меня не солнце...

А что?

Я вернулся и сел перед Бернаром, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

\- Двадцатого ноября второго года, падре, я добился аудиенции у лорда Бафомета и выпросил себе силу достаточную, чтобы обуздать свет. Совладать с первоисточником света, чтоб он не убил меня... раньше времени. Взамен я... идиот... обещал провести лорда в тело-носитель света. Я был так одержим, что даже не спросил, зачем ему доступ в тело. Я не соображал, кого предаю. И как. Через шесть дней я получил то, что хотел. То есть я так думал. В светоносце поселился жирный грязный червь. Я не мог изгнать его. Да и никто не мог... не причинив лучезарному новую тысячекратную боль. Мой отец в конце концов осмелился. Остатки скверны, принадлежащей лорду, тело залечило само, пять месяцев назад, с рождением моих племянников, - я замолчал, собираясь с новыми мыслями. Все считали, что моё карбоновое солнце самостоятельно перешло в состояние гермафродита на время беременности и родов. Но это не так. Не он, а Бафомет двупол. Это своё дитя он хотел провести в мир через Ангела. Я помешал. Пора это сказать. - Я заключил новую сделку, нарушив условия старой. Я буквально зубами выскребал из брата чужеродные клетки. Я заменил их своими. Поэтому Викки, так получилось... немного на меня похож. Лорд был разгневан – это мягко говоря. Он потребовал себе светоносца целиком. Я отказал. Но предложил ему выбрать что-нибудь другое. Он не нашел ничего равноценного... кроме меня, естественно. Но отдаваться просто так я не мог себе позволить. Как и он не мог отказаться от первоначальной сделки – иначе его подземное царство рассыпалось бы в прах. И мы начали играть в эту игру, скрепленную черно-кровавой печатью. Бросать кубики из вытопленного человеческого жира и сухожилий. Одна вечерняя партия раз в восемь дней. Я не могу выиграть у разозленного хозяина в его доме. То есть могу. Если призову на помощь свою родную матушку – Тьму. И я призываю. Потому что мой проигрыш запрещен. Потому что всякий раз, когда я бросаю эти смердящие жиром кубики на обтянутый кожей замученных грешников стол – на кону жизнь моего светоча. Снова. И снова.

Фронтенак сорвал фиолетовую епископскую шапочку и промокнул вспотевшие залысины. Не думаю, что отнял у него дар речи. Думаю, он ждет, что я добавлю что-нибудь о раскаянии. Но я больше не раскаиваюсь, не кляну себя на чем свет стоит. Я совершил ошибку, я долго исправлял ее. Пусть и ценой своей жизни. И всё же...

\- Отче, я согрешил.

\- Громче. Чтоб святые на верхних витражах услышали.

\- Отче, я преступник. И клятвопреступник. Я предал единственного, кого любил.

\- Ступай. И будь отныне верным сыном мне. И вне стен церковных тебя оставит твоя боль. И твой единственный давно тебя простил. Как я прощаю сегодня.

\- Он действительно меня простил? Он говорил вам об этом?

\- Ступай. Повелитель мух не получит это сокровище. Он ловко поторговался за каждую половину, но он слишком слаб, чтоб владеть воссоединенными частями. И всякий окажется слаб, и не сможет над ними властвовать. Нужно быть недалеким алчным глупцом, чтобы хотеть заграбастать себе сердце мира.

\- Падре! Да вы все как один сговорились увиливать от главного. Это мой отец вас подкупил?

\- Ступай и помни, что тебя спас обычный презренный человек.

Нет, это не Мод. Это сам Энджи. Мягкая, сладкая и виртуозная месть. Чтоб я мучился по-своему, раз не могу испытывать стандартную, приличествующую случаю боль.

Что ж, душа моя, я недолго побуду чистеньким. Выхожу из собора под светло-голубое небо. Но когда оно погустеет до черноты – я почернею вместе с ним. Тьма всегда возвращается. Тьма... ведь каждый огарок свечи горит в ней недолго, не правда ли? И никто не горит в ней вечно.

А когда я закончу – может, я вернусь и исповедуюсь. Епископу понравится его новый сын. Новый «клиент». И пусть святые, застрявшие в стеклянной мозаике, слушают. Пусть поплачут сухой краской.

Набросал наместнику Марса крик своей отсутствующей души в текстовом сообщении: «??»

Через полчаса, когда я уже вернулся в штаб ELSSAD и читал веселые новости о погромах в чайна-тауне, Эстуолд ответил: «Епископ помог даже мне».

Хм. «Даже»?

Значит, инопланетяне тоже атеисты. Верится с трудом, но, похоже, страсти одного истинного служителя культа, практикующего пытки на кресте и поедание плоти под видом хлеба, хватит на нас всех.


	15. Неразбериха. Анонимный заказ на преступление

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

\- Дорогой? Знаешь, у нас тут в доме незваные гости. У тебя полно ведь дел в серверной? Не возвращайся пока. Если нужно, я отправлю курьера, он принесет тебе на ланч горячие вафли под вишневым соусом, Жерар уже приготовил. А вечером – доставка твоего любимого пирога с рыбой. Его тебе на недельку хватит. Холодильник исправен? Оставайся в Хайер-билдинг, пока я опять не позвоню.

\- Что там у вас случилось? Какая, на хрен, неделька?! Алло!

Энджи повесил трубку и передал телефон офицеру полиции. У демонского сына также конфисковали всё табельное оружие и заставили разуться: опытные ребята, знавшие про остро заточенную боковую поверхность каблуков форменных ботинок, в общем, работали они сегодня отменно. Коммандер ELSSAD повернулся и заложил руки за спину, чтоб на них с удобством надели наручники. Улыбался еще при этом... печально и спокойно.

\- Вы бы лучше адвокату позвонили, - сварливо посоветовал офицер, дважды щелкнув и проверив исправность замков. - Растление несовершеннолетнего, попытка изнасилования! А вы, мистер Инститорис, так спокойно по телефону с супругой болтали. У таких, как вы, исчадий отродясь не водилось совести. Думаете, ваши денежки вас спасут? Шевелитесь. На выход, я сказал!

Ангел медлил, рассматривая висящую в холле картину – его собственный портрет. Глаза, губы, руки... и отпечатки пальцев. А еще группа крови, резус фактор и прочие мелочи жизни, которые у него с Демоном полностью идентичны. И надменная глубокая заморозка последнего лишь подчеркивает идеальную схожесть. Какая жалость, что за решеткой опять окажется он. В то время как Юлиус продолжит наслаждаться свободой и своей исключительной подлостью.

\- Да, Гизмо. Иду.

Ему остается томиться, догадываясь, что именно натворил брат. Где и с кем был ночью – примерно час назад.

* * *

_За три часа и тридцать две минуты до инцидента_

В Гонолулу полным-полно ночных клубов. И существуют они как раз для того, чтобы я не занимался грязными делишками дома – то есть не пачкал Хайер-билдинг. Но как же я не люблю отсюда выходить. В толпе угрюмых, кислых и тухлых непросто найти кусок мяса посвежее, без гнилостного душка, резко ударяющего в нос. И если да – он не всегда приятно щекочет ноздри, даже кровью, еще не смешавшейся с алкоголем и метилендиоксиметамфетамином. Их кровь грязна всегда. Похожа на пересоленное соевое молоко. Тьфу. Впрочем, сегодня мне не нужно никого подыскивать и мучиться с выбором.

Слил по языку тонкой струйкой кофе, приготовленный Руди из только что обжаренных и смолотых зерен. Крепчайший, черный, с благородной кислинкой. Одобрительно улыбнулся ему, с удовольствием отметив то облегчение, с которым франконец обмяк, опускаясь на один из круглых барных стульев. Он приятен мне – человек прошлого, приспособившийся к слишком шумному и перенаселенному миру будущего, умеющий быть незаметным и незаменимым в клоаке вечного бурления и копошения. Я прошелся по краю его осторожных мыслей, узнал, чего желает он сегодня, завтра и сейчас. Немногого, как истинный отец – чтоб кошмарные сны о дочери не отягощали и не травили еженощно его душу. В этих снах Анна-Магдалена умирает в расцвете лет от неизлечимой болезни, оставляя его одиноким стариком. Слуг Морфея подкупить нельзя, как и нельзя договориться с самим Морфеем (теоретически можно, но это одна из самых сложных и экономически невыгодных аду сделок, проворачиваемых только через моего папочку). Однако можно договориться с человеком – точнее, с растревоженным сознанием. Усыпить его до того, как придет бог сна.

Когда освобожусь от мерзостей, обозначенных на повестке дня, спрошу того, кто больше всего меня ненавидит, почему иногда меня вдруг пробивает творить добро. Оно, конечно, не любовь матери Терезы... больше похоже на расчетливую инвестицию, на щедрый дар рабу. Ему принесли холодный мёд в летнюю жару и двойной паек хлеба, пока остальные брошены подыхать от голода, и он кланяется в ноги господину, сверкая исхлестанной плетьми спиной, почтительно и радостно целует руку, которая в другое время бросала его в темницу вместе с другими подневольными. Почему меня тревожат капризы моей темной сущности? Слишком много посторонних мыслей. Прочь, прочь из моей головы.

Оставил Рудольфу под стойкой пакет сильнодействующего снотворного, принудительно вывел себя из “Freezing point” через вход для персонала, чтоб папарацци не засекли, и поехал в папин особняк – забирать свой вкусный ужин.

Цыпленок обосновался с гитарой на чердаке, стройно и звонко бренчал, порываясь совсем на крышу вылезти. Отмечаю в очередной раз чудаковатость музыкантов на фоне других знакомых мне творческих личностей. Кирсти с белокурым женоподобным приятелем тоже вел себя дико и экстравагантно... пока не получил по морде в ту памятную драку у автобусов, чтобы затем превратиться в обычного напуганного человека и спрятаться. Страх всегда придает их маскам контуры настоящего лица. Приличные вмятины оставляет.

Цыпленок ни о чем дельном не спросил. Пришел в слишком буйный восторг оттого, что я схватил его за обе истерзанные струнами руки – а я бы не проделал эту противную операцию, не надев сплошных перчаток – обулся в стоптанные кеды и с готовностью плюхнулся на моего Чужого[1]. В голове у него плавали стыдливые приторно-розоватые видения поцелуя со мной вкупе с нежным объятием. Его детская неискушенная фантазия буксовала, силясь представить что-то сверх этого. Чем вообще могу я заняться с ним в туалете клуба? Попросив у дежурного охранника ключ и запершись изнутри от очереди желающих отлить или потрахаться.

Секс? Если смогу. И только не там. Проверил карманы. Тонкий шприц, незаметная игла – и я увезу его в тихое и пустынное место, тоже, впрочем, пропитанное зловонным человечьим духом. Но там всё заковано в холод, движение электронов по субатомным орбитам приостановлено, и пусть эти люди мертвы и потихоньку разлагаются – они хотя бы не воняют, надежно запертые в стальные ящики.

Ты никогда не бывал в морге, цыпленочек? Ты спрашивал отца о моих предпочтениях. Самое время узнать, что же мне нравится.

* * *

_За час и двенадцать минут до инцидента_

Еще месяц назад я выпрыгнул бы из штанов от счастья и визжал бы, как недорезанный поросенок, и поносил бы окружающих, которым повезло меньше, чем мне. Чванился бы и задирал нос выше последнего этажа Хайер-билдинг. Подумать страшно, не то что вслух произнести – главный мокрушник корпорации повез меня на свидание! У нас свидание! Свидание, ну ебать же!

В висках гулко стучала кровь, и она же болезненно пульсировала в распухших кончиках пальцев. Я ссался. То есть... ужасно волновался. Так и представил, как мессир папчик стучит мне по башке за плохие манеры. А манерам я худо-бедно уже обучен, могу не выражаться... если не хочу. Короче, я радовался свиданию, конечно, тоже, но в животе всё было препаршиво. Неприятный холод в кишках. Так у меня бывало перед контрольными работами и тестами, которые выполнялись на время. Иногда наперегонки с одноклассниками. Первая пятерка сдавших ботанов получает высший балл. Остальные – ну молодцы, хули, если уложатся в оставшиеся сраные десять минут. И сраного времени никогда не хватало. Меня в такие моменты тяжеленная ледяная рука за всё живое сжимала и трясла, я потел, торопился, злился, делал ошибки и злился еще сильнее. Иногда до слёз.

Я давно не в школе, но вот опять это противное ощущение.

Я жмусь к нему, как слабак, мне страшно. Хотел бы, чтоб он повернул свою идеально крутую голову хоть раз, успокоил меня. Или тормознул мотоцикл, поднял меня, отрывая от земли, можно и за грудки, я не обижусь – и поцеловал с невозможной сопливой нежностью... как в фильмах, которые любила смотреть матушка и рыдать украдкой. Но такого не будет точно.

И мне только страшнее. Совсем все внутренности противно слиплись. Мы приехали.

Неоновые и фиолетовые буквы ADDICTION завертелись у меня перед глазами, как пьяные, двоясь и троясь, что за дерьмо. Я часто поморгал, пытаясь увидеть что-нибудь еще. Очередь какая-то из полуодетых японских девочек-туристов и местных китайцев. Очередь, по-моему, до Китая. Мелькнули два европейских лица с губами, перекачанными силиконом. Теперь меня вдобавок затошнило. Это что, платные шлюхи? Но их не пускают в... это ночной клуб? Почему Демон выбрал его?!

Но я выдыхаю, мне чуть полегче. Не пришлось со всем недостойным сбродом стоять на улице – командир ELSSAD только кивнул, и нас пропустили без очереди.

Внутри оказалось поприятнее, чем я предполагал. Только в первом зале мерзкое, бьющее по барабанным перепонкам диско, а во втором – бар с музыкантами, играющими тихий лаунж, и кабинки с плотными шторками, половина из которых занята. А в пустующих я, несмотря на хреновое освещение, разглядел диваны с красной бархатной обивкой и по два пилона для стрип-танца. Неужели Демон хочет?..

Нет, этого он тоже не хотел. Прошел через бар, подарив один фирменный взгляд бармену. Тот побледнел, как мертвяк, но улыбнулся через силу, выпрыгнул из-за стойки и пошел за нами на почтительном расстоянии. Куда же мы плетемся? Из узкого коридора попали в третий зал с рядами кресел как в кинотеатре, но вместо экрана – белая стена, а на ней тени. Кажется, какая-то обнаженная девушка с плюмажем на голове (ага, даже такое умное слово выучил) делает довольно противному и очень волосатому мужчине минет, и еще один мужчина, постройнее и поприятнее, пристроился к нему сзади. Из звукового сопровождения только похабные стоны и шлепки. Хороша же «пьеса». Я чувствую, что краснею до кончиков волос, замечая сидящих в креслах зрителей. Они же... дрочат! У каждого, реально у каждого рука засунута в штаны! Пиздец, который здесь происходит, вообще легален? И зачем мы здесь?

Но и порнотеатр порнографических порнотеней Демон пересек, не сбавляя шаг, никого не удостоив порновниманием. Слава аду, я чуть не сдох, представив, что было бы, останься мы тут. Лучше уж тогда кабинки с шестами... Я споткнулся о ступеньки, задумавшись, и выпал из своих кромешно стыдных фантазий. Две двери вели отсюда, мокрушник толкнул левую. Мои ладони в ожидании неизвестно чего неприятно потели, уже дюжину раз, сжимаю их и прячу в карманах. Бармен тихо семенил следом, иногда шаркал тапочками. Что теперь? Садомазо на крючьях, шлюхи с кляпами во рту?

Я шарахнулся, когда на меня как будто кто-то наскочил из-за угла. Господи, блядь, это просто зеркало! Дышу, дышу глубже, улыбаюсь как дебил. Я сам на себя чуть не «напал» из зеркала. Их тут много. И умывальников тоже. И писсуаров. Обычный сортир, только лампочки тусклые. И король мокрушников наконец остановился.

\- Сэр, - бармен обошел меня и низко поклонился. Достал из кармана фартука маленький пакетик, переливавшийся бензиновыми разводами. Демон взял его, а в обмен сунул парню в фартук тонкую пачку бабла. И этот простой жест – как он вытягивает руку и прикасается к элементу чужой одежды – выглядел так эротично... С-с-сука.

Я постарался не подавиться слюной и стоять спокойно. По возможности – ровно. Но не получилось нифига. Как только барменчик свалил, оставив нас одних и почти вернувшись к здоровому цвету лица (хотя наверняка обосравшись), мокрушник подкрался ко мне своими порнушными бесшумными ногами, вытряс из пакетика продолговатую зеленую конфету в спиральных узорах и бросил мне в морду ледяным трололо-голосом:

\- Ешь.

* * *

_Сорок восемь минут спустя инцидент_

\- Понимаете, - он покашлял в оперативно подставленную стеклянную чашу, и ее тут же отдали какому-то эксперту в белом защитном костюме, в то время как остальные присутствующие довольствовались полумасками на рот и нос. Этот сотрудник зашел и вышел, но остальные толпились, ползали по полу, снимая какие-то отпечатки, щелкали записывающей аппаратурой, перешептывались, даже спорили о чем-то, чуть повышая голоса. Он грустно обвел глазами тесную комнату – в нее набилось больше десятка людей – и опустил взгляд на одеяло, которым был укутан с ног до головы, - я бы рад помочь с более точным описанием места. Но, съев конфету, я некоторое время ржал без остановки, пытался пить воду из-под крана, разлечься на стене, влезть на нее, как паук. И потом отключился, резко, как кнопку standby нажали на компьютере. Не знаю, куда меня везли, с какой скоростью, был ли это опять супермотоцикл или фургон с открытыми окнами, или автомобиль с откидным верхом. Мне обтрепало все волосы встречными потоками воздуха – это всё, что вы и так видите без меня. Сквозь обморок ехать мне было мягко, хорошо... в ушах беспрестанно звучала цветная музыка. Сознание было еще в сильном помутнении, но мне хотелось трогать себя за лицо, да и не только – собственная кожа казалась такой нежной и славной на ощупь. Я... начал себя раздевать. Именно начал. Не отвечу с уверенностью, что закончил тоже я, что снималось мной и в каком порядке. Я точно расстегивал пуговицы на джинсах, расстегивал «молнию», и застегивал обратно, играясь, дразнясь. Понемногу оклемался, уже... здесь.

\- Что случилось дальше?

* * *

_За две минуты до инцидента_

Раздетый догола. Крошечный и потерянный. Настоящий птенец, в желтом пухе, без перьев. Таким напуганным и беззащитным он не был даже в первый вечер в Хайер-билдинг, когда лифтовые шахты огласил дикий звериный вой.

Стоял, весь сжимаясь, дрожал под взглядом. Отнимающимися руками прикрыл... прикрылся от пронизывания ультрафиолетом насквозь. Но зря. Более голым и открытым, чем тогда, быть невозможно. И он заплакал, поняв, что ломается, вот-вот сдастся и похоронит свою мечту, взмолится о пощаде, взмолится отпустить его. Сбежит, чтобы больше не вернуться. А ведь он всего лишь хотел от этого чудовища...

\- Что? Думаешь, что теперь, когда мы здесь одни, ты получишь от меня секс? - киллер достал из наплечной кобуры пистолет и медленно провел языком по дулу. - Мне противен даже твой запах. Мерзкий, животный. Противна твоя форма, цвет, фактура, вся твоя фигура, мясо и кожа, все так отвратительно примитивно. И твои гениталии, что поддаваясь инстинкту, растут и тянутся ко мне. Какая мерзость, - он ласково улыбнулся всепоглощающему ужасу в глазах малыша. - И неудивительно, что легированный сплав, из которого сделано мое оружие, на вкус послаще... любого двуногого или четвероногого. Но есть кое-что, что ты всё же можешь мне дать. Жидкость, бесконечно гоняемая в тебе по двойному кругу, то чистая, то грязная. Жидкость, что делает тебя живым, позволяет дышать, потеть и вонять от страха. Я возьму ее. На этом наше, хм, «свидание» можно считать оконченным.

* * *

_Пятьдесят четыре минуты спустя инцидент_

\- Я не помню дальше, - Ману стыдливо спрятал глаза. - Обожгло и... и потом очень, просто запредельно холодно.

\- Не допрашивайте его больше, - вмешался мужчина в очках с гладкими черными волосами, одетый в штатское. В бейдже, приколотом к его тенниске, все строчки пустовали. - Вы совсем ослепли и растеряли совесть?! Он пострадал, он искалечен, как долго вы еще собираетесь его мучить? Ему час назад пора в госпиталь.

\- Мы в госпитале, - ответил детектив, не проявив раздражения.

\- Мы в морге!

\- В морге на минус втором этаже госпиталя, - отчеканил страж правопорядка. - И его осмотрели, оказали первую помощь. Мы действуем строго по протоколу. А вы вообще кто? Ближайший родственник в пути из аэропорта, он и выдаст пострадавшему подходящие к случаю сантименты, а у нас работа. Воображаете, мы не насмотрелись всякого? Это шестой случай насилия за ночь, а еще только час пополуночи. Я не вижу вашего имени на бейдже, покажите документы.

\- Лоренс, дорогуша, - тут же вмешался врач, стоявший у дерзкого мужчины за спиной с кипой бумаг. - Хоть мерзавец и сказал, что ему противно, но мальчика грамотно облапал, прежде чем вгрызся в сонную артерию, - врач вытряс из своей охапки нужный лист – высококонтрастный черно-белый снимок голого оборотня с тремя темными пятнами, обведенными в кривые кружки красным маркером – и бесстрастно ткнул детектива носом. - Здесь, здесь и здесь – кровоподтеки, следы от пальцев, полукружия от ногтей, четыре ссадины. А тут, - он проворно выхватил другой снимок, где Ману снят со спины, - синяки от падения, лопатки, затылочная кость и копчик. Главная рана, косвенно угрожавшая жизни, нанесена зубами в шею над ключичной впадиной, - тут он, будто почувствовав, крутанулся к дверям в помещение, и энергично замахал руками, требуя, чтобы та грузная зареванная женщина с пучком грязных светлых волос на голове немедленно к нему подошла или, в крайнем случае, подползла. - Ваш сын в безопасности! Был сильно обескровлен, потеряв в общей сложности почти литр плазмы и эритроцитов, но не отрубился, даже сопротивление оказал, уверяя, что здоров как бык. Ему сделали переливание четвертой положительной полчаса назад, он более-менее очухался и отказывается быть пациентом, - выстрелив это на одном дыхании и не меняя сухого делового тона, врач тут же забыл о Тисс и обратился опять к детективу: - Вопросы вызывает способ, которым кровь в ране свернулась. Артериальное кровотечение остановит не всякий резиновый жгут и не любые руки, особенно обывательские. А тут... не было даже минимальной тканевой повязки. Следов крови на месте преступления тоже не обнаружили, пару несчастных капель – у меня из носу при резком повышении давления и то больше течет. По всему заключаю, что у нашего мальца она свернулась в ране сразу, - и, оттолкнув детектива, не дав никому и слова вставить, он громко закончил доклад для матери: - Мадам, мы подозреваем опасный вирус. Ваш сын должен остаться в больнице на дополнительное обследование и, возможно, прививки.

\- Как они любят падать в обморок от вполне терпимых новостей, неженки, - проворчал Лоуренс, прерывая свободное падение Тисс и перепоручая ее тело двум медсестрам. - Чувак, ты просто кремень. Отлично держишься. В сумке у твоей матушки есть пара шмоток, мы просили привезти, чтоб не коченеть тебе в этой морозилке. Одевайся и ответишь еще на один вопрос?

Мануэль неуверенно кивнул и высунул из одеяла голую пятку.

С инцидента прошел ровно час.

Или правильнее назвать это преступлением? Расследованным и раскрытым за час.

В особняк дьявола доехал подчиненный Лоуренса и защелкнул на руках Ангела наручники.

* * *

[1] Модифицированный мотоцикл киллера с номерными знаками ALIEN V. Его внешний вид был красочно описан Сэнт-Мэвори в романе «Могильная Мразь».


	16. Поворот не туда. Победителей иногда судят

–– Часть 1 – Lamb of God | Агнец божий ––

Решетка камеры загремела, открываясь. Энджи без особого интереса поднял голову и на секундочку закатил глаза, выдавая, чем и почему взбешен. В вооруженном ключами посетителе всё было прекрасно. Вооруженному не только ключами посетителю хотелось подправить архитектуру челюстей, подкорректировать прикус и нарушить окклюзию.

\- Выходи.

\- Содействуешь побегу? Меня быстро найдут и обратно под замок водворят.

\- Ты свободен, брат. Через полчаса дело закроют из-за недостатка улик.

\- Твои отпечатки...

\- Такие же твои, как и мои, всё верно. Но я не оставил никаких отпечатков. Нигде. Ни следа органической клетки, ни чешуйки кожи, ни сантиметра волоса, из которого можно было бы извлечь ДНК. Им нечего пришить тебе.

\- Тогда почему меня вообще арестовали?

\- Потому что тебя видели, ты подозреваемый. Ты разъезжал на мотоцикле с жертвой. Тебя, то есть меня, засекли заходящим в клуб не менее полусотни свидетелей. Трусливый бармен тоже меня сдал: признался, что продавал «детский кокаин»[1]. Но все это происходило, пока мальчишку никто и пальцем не трогал, а также ни одна живая душа не может подтвердить, что наркотик был передан ему, а не перепродан, например, еще кому-то или спущен в унитаз. И в твоей, то есть в моей компании пострадавший еще не был пострадавшим, находился в полном здравии, свободный и наивный. А вот что было дальше – никто не видел и знать никак не может, чтобы дать показания. И сам потерпевший не помнит, где его носило до того, как он нагишом очнулся в морге. А если его как-то словесно обидели и унизили перед тем, как некто таинственный посмел потрогать и раздеть – так это не уголовно наказуемое преступление, а мелкое хулиганство. Им нечего тебе пришить.

\- Ты уже сказал это. Почему повторяешься? Нервничаешь?

\- Я же не умею.

\- Что ты сделал? С кем?

\- Я думал, тебе сказали при аресте. Ну или что ты сам вспомнишь, я говорил тебе. О намерении трахнуть на полу окружного морга Ману.

Крохотный провал тишины. Показалось, что время на этом секундном отрезке протыкает маленькая, с иголочку, черная дыра, и хоть она и маленькая, но со свистом затягивает в себя воздух и всё, что есть вокруг в этом воздухе, всё без разбору. Ее экспансия длится вечно – то есть до следующей секунды и заполнившего ее доверху крика:

_\- Ты же обещал мне!_

\- Я тогда промолчал, а не обещал, чтоб ты не лез.

_\- Нет, ты обещал!_ Ненавижу тебя!

Демон всё равно уже благополучно схватил его в железное объятье и насильно вжался ртом в рот. Воссоединение с близнецом получалось хреновое, а примирение – совсем никакое: Энджи плевался, сопротивлялся всем телом, отпихивая его, а когда не получалось – бил, целясь в живот. Много славных часов они провели в тренировочных схватках, технично избивая друг друга на глазах у зеленых стажеров-кандидатов в ELSSAD. Приемы тогда были куда жестче, кости трещали, а сухожилия рвались. Но было не так больно, вообще, получается, не больно, если сравнивать с ощущениями сейчас.

\- Дорогой, у тебя нет выбора, ты уступишь. И простишь.

\- Я-то когда-нибудь прощу. А ненавидеть не перестану.

\- Это заставит меня плохо спать ночами?

\- Тебе виднее, Юлиус.

\- Он хотел меня. Он получил то, что хотел.

\- Ты чуть не лишил его жизни, ты осушил его наполовину! Этого он хотел?!

\- Узнал уже подробности, через поцелуй, да? Удобно, не правда ли? Нет, я не о пустяковом укусе в шею. А о том маленьком действе, что разыгралось после укуса.

\- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать... - Ангел резко убрал сжатые кулаки. - Ты опустился до...

\- Секса? Какая жалость, что ты не высосал это из моего естества сам, а? Давай еще раз попробуем. Телесные ощущения были слабыми и безвкусными, но я так старался думать о тебе, пока трахал его...

Ангел пинком вышвырнул его из камеры, закрыл решетку и лег ничком на свою тюремную постель, закрыв лицо руками.

* * *

\- Я всех выставил вон и проверил, чтоб самые хитрые под дверью уши не грели. Можешь рассказать теперь правду. Ни полиция, ни твои родные ничего не узнают. Клянусь.

Мануэль поглядел на врача искоса, с понятным недоверием. Надел на красную футболку еще одну, белую, очень свободную, размера на три больше, чем надо. Его уже не знобило, просто хотелось как можно больше слоев одежды и отделить себя, свою кожу от противного, пропитанного чужими испарениями воздуха. Тот единственный, с кем этот воздух разделить хотелось, как назло, не дышал. И плевать хотел на робкие мечты мелкого придурковатого и слишком романтичного оборотня. Таких в корпорации и на Марсе проживала еще тысяча. А симпатичных человечьих подростков на планете – миллионы. Было из чего выбирать. Было с кем поиграть – с каждым первым глупым и понравившимся. То есть если... понравившимся. Опрокинуть, резко выдернув почву из-под ног, не дать сообразить, что происходит, оставить подыхать в тоске, ненависти и самоуничижении – и исчезнуть. А потом наступало самое ужасное. Дурацкая надежда. Дурацкая, напрасная, бесполезный груз, волочащийся на длинной лямке, но никак ее нельзя убить. Бьющийся в ритме сердца вопрос, с ума просто сводящий.

_Вернется ли Демон?_ _Да? Нет?_ _Когда?!_

Ману тихонько вздохнул и еще раз зыркнул на врача. Безнадежен. Жизнерадостный олух, внимательный и терпеливый. Воображает, что все проблемы можно решить, разговаривая о них. Может, он и шрамы болтовней рассасывает? Уберкиллер корпорации не обычная проблема, да и не проблема вовсе... а неумолимый ледяной Армагеддон, по ошибке попавший в слишком уж сексуальное тело. По ошибке ли? Не-е-ет. Кто-то явно хотел насолить всему миру, облекая его в такую восхитительную, такую роскошную, такую нагло в лицо и в эрегированный член вцепляющуюся мертвой хваткой – даже после случившегося, сука – оболочку. И ведь этот кто-то преуспел. Зловещий гений. Поучиться бы у него.

\- У вас на бейдже пусто, - белый удавчонок неохотно поддался доводам совести. Посотрудничать. Но недолго. Имитировать норму. Прятать черное и тягучее, похожее на мазут, суицидальное настроение.

\- А, этот? - врач самодовольно похлопал по нагрудному карману. - Специально чистый нашел в канцелярии, чтоб Лоуренс не прицепился и не знал, кого позже вызывать на допрос. Я док Лиам. Психотерапевт Ксавьера, если это тебе о чем-то скажет.

\- Скажет, - Ману сделал вид, что разочарован и недоволен, но на самом деле испытал сильное облегчение. Хотя бы можно почти не врать. Но толку с правды? Он ничего не помнит. Обратил внимание, как зудит левая рука, точечно, в локтевом сгибе. Нашел в придушенной памяти смутные фрагментарные подозрения и подавил позыв немедленно почесаться. Нужно сначала проверить. Перед провалом была узорчатая конфета. Но был ли вдобавок укол? И что такого мог вколоть в него мокрушник, чего врачи потом не нашли по горячим следам в недовыпитой крови? - Ну слушайте сызнова. Я очухался. Голый, один в морге. Яркий, бьющий по глазам свет. Очень бесивший. Холод как в морозилке, одежда моя пропала и кеды. Я не мог пошевелиться от слабости, так что бесился молча. Не чувствовал рук-ног. Сначала забил. Потом раскумекал, что околею от холода, если пролежу так еще ночку. Я пытался позвать на помощь. Но губы смерзлись, и язык... как будто прилип к гортани. Никто не приходил. Мне был ссыко... очень страшно. Как никогда в жизни. Я вконец задубел, но дождался: явился какой-то мужик в синем, с толстой матерчатой масочкой на лице, и в больших очках. Походил между столами, насвистывая, не замечал меня в упор. Я пытался позвать его, но язык от гортани не отлипал, так что я ни звука из себя не выдавил. Когда он с грехом пополам нашел меня, чуть не споткнувшись, то сначала за труп принял. Но я на радостях смог рукой пошевелить и поморгать. Чудом, не иначе. Он закричал и побежал прочь. Я не очень понял, что это он за подмогой дал стрекача. Он... Я думал, он сразу мне поможет.

\- Доктор Ли Чжан не хотел, чтоб его обвинили, что это он с тобой сделал... нехорошие вещи. Чтобы на твоем теле не нашли лишних отпечатков пальцев. Однако, к нашей величайшей досаде, на тебе нет вообще ни единого отпечатка. Следы насилия – есть, а вот чьи они – вопрос века. Как будто на том негодяе были не перчатки, а целый скафандр. Но кусать через скафандр? Что-то же должно остаться в качестве улики, как у всех нормальных людей!

_«А он и ненормальный. Нелюдь. Нечисть. И я буду защищать его, ни слова не скажу. Я не стукач»._

\- Лиам, о каких уликах вы говорите?

\- Тех, что сохраняются, должны были сохраниться, если вы, э-э...

\- Сношались? - передумал в последний момент Ману. Передумал материться. Подсказал, болезненно улыбнувшись. «Трахаться» прозвучало бы точно так же, нисколечки не грубее. Как вообще можно описать секс, который случился не по принуждению, но который совсем не помнишь? Демон оставил в нём немного спермы. Был контакт, был... только об этом стоило упрямо молчать, не сознаваясь даже под страхом смерти, чтобы не подвергаться унизительному осмотру и не лишаться последних «доказательств» – как бы гнусно и порочно это ни звучало. О том, что прохладный сатана действительно всласть поимел его, доложила саднящая боль глубоко в заднице. Семя наружу не вытекло, поэтому никто ничего не заметил. К сожалению, ему приятно от ощущения своей недевственности больше, чем плохо от позора... и от красноты, залившей лицо и голову до кончиков ушей. Но он не желает быть игрушкой сатаны на одну ночь, каким-то очередным неизвестным из миллиона, удачно под руку попавшимся. В чем он поклялся? Или добиться киллера – или сдохнуть. Но пока это похоже на сплошной стыд и неудачу, разгромное поражение. - Нет, разумеется. Я бы сказал.

\- А его имя знаешь? Лицо, внешность, элементы одежды – можешь описать? Не для протокола.

\- Мы играем в викторину? Ваши полицейские уже кого-то арестовали, разве нет?

\- Да, но они не «наши». Я на твоей стороне. Я... с вами, понимаешь? Я не играю. Я свой.

Ману понимал. Но доверять никому не собирался. Хорошо, когда братья-мокрушники покупают друг другу врачей или целые больницы. Плохо, когда мокрушники – такие охреневшие и циничные падлы.

Лиам напряженно следил за непримиримым выражением его покрасневшей мордашки, слабины не нащупал и попытался еще раз:

\- Супруг Ксавьера не способен на тебя напасть. Кому как не мне знать. А раз это не он...

\- Я могу идти?

\- Мануэль, вариантов ровно один. Если это был Демон...

\- То что? Вы хотите его поймать? Засадить? Вы серьезно? Всё было для вас очевидно с самого начала, вы знали! Так какого дьявола допрашивали и в сочувствие играли?! Я не помню место, в котором очутился перед конечным пунктом назначения в хранилище с трупами. Я не могу описать, что там со мной интересненького происходило, куда вы с таким азартом нос суете. Я не чувствовал ни хера! Мне не было больно! Что вам еще непонятно?! Арестуете его за идеальную анестезию?!

\- Ману, извини. Никуда не суюсь. Не бесись.

\- Чего «не бесись»? Оставьте меня в покое! И его оставьте! Вы медик и, наверное, умнейший человек, но вы никогда не разберетесь в происходящем, не засунете свой нос достаточно глубоко, чтоб унюхать, чем тут на самом деле пахнет! Вы пялитесь не туда и расшифровываете не те сигналы! Вы полагаете, я ранен, нуждаюсь в поддержке и протекции, в ваших утешительных психологических штучках, в тестиках, укольчиках и таблеточках, но вы не понимаете, что меня уже застрелили! И мне не помочь! Всё остальное, что вы успели увидеть – ложь. Декорации, жалкая подделка здоровья или нездоровья, порядка или беспорядка, всё – для отвода ваших глаз. А сейчас я заставляю вас всмотреться в суть. Я говорю вам, что уничтожен морально, что меня не спасти. Вы заметили? Вы услышали? Нет! Ни хрена! И я продолжаю на том языке, который вам единственно понятен! Переживайте о моей погрызенной шее, страдайте, негодуйте и повторяйте про себя, что я еще ребенок, а уже _такого _натерпелся. А я тем временем посмеюсь над вами. Ну, подумаешь – морг, литр крови потерял! Есть вещи поважнее, чем пара окровавленных тряпок, Лиам. Важнее, чем хныки и жалость к себе. Я же не девочка! Вы видели, чтоб я транквилов хотел, ныл, боялся темноты или маньяков, ходил под себя или слёзно просился домой к мамочке?

\- Не видел.

\- И не увидите! Никто не должен был вмешаться и встревать между мной и киллером всея корпорации! Это моё личное дело. И он – мой! Или будет моим! Я разберусь. А если нет – доставите маман мой позеленевший труп. Из океана только потрудитесь выловить до того, как меня рыбы обглодают и сожрут.

\- Я всё понял. Ты хотел уйти. Можешь идти.

\- Большое спасибо, что ни разу не назвали трудным подростком.

\- Если тебе вдруг что-то понадобится, - Лиам с непроницаемым лицом протянул визитку. Ману глянул мельком. Красивый, легко запоминающийся номер. И выше синей ручкой дописан еще один, личный сотовый. Кабинет психосексуальной помощи в трех кварталах от Хайер-билдинг. И губы полоской. Он больше не играет в жизнерадостность.

_«Сдался и скис. Это было легче, чем я думал»._

\- Не понадобится. Ксавьеру привет передавайте.

* * *

После холода морга больница показалась мне душной сауной. Администратор вызвала такси, оставшийся дежурный полицейский – усадил и пристегнул, козырнул почтительно. В особняке чуть не врезался в Тисс. Очнулась уже, какая прелесть. Привычное раздражение от вида матери разбавилось чем-то вроде отталкивающего любопытства. Какая же она некрасивая. Тушь и серая подводка размазались под ее глазами, сильно состарив и без того увядшее лицо. Мне стыдно, что она предстает перед идеально одетыми и ухоженными обитателями дома в таком нетоварном виде. Впервые обратив внимание на тонкие вертикальные морщины ее впалых щёк, я вдруг сделал самое неприятное открытие: кто последние двенадцать лет сосал жизненные соки из ее тела. И одноразовое нападение киллера на меня – сущий пустяк по сравнению с этим.

Вина мне ещё не была знакома в таком размахе и масштабах. Не знаю, как с ней можно жить и как живут другие, а я захотел не медля от нее избавиться, сбросить наземь и потоптать. Это не я! Я же хороший!

\- Мам, езжай и лети домой. Бери отпуск. Полежи на пляже. Только не на гавайском. На планете еще тысячи островов и два тёплых океана. Будь подальше от меня.

\- Ману, какой отпуск, что ты...

Я заткнул ее. Тоже впервые. Просто с размаху обнял, схватил и сжал сильно. Мама. Я, наверное, люблю тебя. И почти не стыжусь тебя. Наверное – потому что все чувства у меня забрал он. Я вспомню потом. Когда он вернет мне хоть часть украденного.

\- Уходи. Это моя война. Свою ты Мортеалям давно проиграла.

* * *

Я считал дни. Насчитал всего сорок шесть. Так много и так мало – дней, проведенных на Земле... впустую? У меня есть школьная форма, коробка для завтрака, личная комната в особняке (не пришлось переезжать куда-то в город, я всё устроил), неуклюжая, но довольно крепкая дружба с демоном-искусителем-властителем дома, натянутые, но всё же сносные отношения со старшим гениальным братом, полумертвые эмоции, вымученно красивый язык, ампутированное желание ругаться матом – и старая покоцанная гитара. Хотелось бы купить новую, а лучше две, и... и я забыл включить в список недавних приобретений неясные перспективы.

Когда я смотрел в последний раз – перед побегом – на голубой дымчатый диск в черном небе, я знал, что буду делать, но хреновенько понимал, чего хочу.

Теперь я абсолютно не в курсе, что мне делать. Но, к сожалению, на триста процентов точно знаю, чего хочу.

Мутное, сопливое и крайне нелепое желание покорить равнодушного убийцу превратилось в очень конкретное и чёткое желание сдаться. Я отчаялся. Я... пишу письма в никуда. Строчу и черкаю на шуршащих листах бумаги, пока рука не заболит, отваливаясь. Буквы складываются не в слова, а в больные крики. Я брежу, смертельно усталый, отдаюсь галлюцинациям. Из гласных растут шипы, от согласных валит ядовитый пар. Я то режусь, то задыхаюсь. Смеюсь, не решаясь признаться, что схожу с ума. Да и зачем признаваться. Ни один психотерапевт не прикрутит мне башку обратно на плечи. Не потягается с Демоном. Они все слепые, убогие, беспомощные. Как там мне их описал словарь? Юродивые.

Я обо всём солгал. Я мечтал о дружбе, но избегал мессира, внешне напоминавшего своих преступных сыновей так сильно, что больные крики букв разрывали мои густо исписанные листы в клочья. Я стремился быть частью семьи, но старший брат махнул на меня рукой, вечно запертый у себя в серверной. Я обещал учиться, но меня исключили из школы на пятнадцатый день пропусков. Я огорчен? Может, подавлен? Масштабное онемение моей души дошло до той стадии, когда способность чувствовать сознательно выброшена в мусорное ведро. И всякий раз, когда я сую руку в этот мусор – я хочу немедленно подохнуть. Так что не суюсь я туда. Не лазаю по помойкам всяким.

Я один. И мурашки бегают по моей коже от воплей, отчетливо доносящихся из очередной скомканной бумажки.

В этом месте горит тысяча свечей.

Белый воск застывает каплями на леденящей коже. Затем чернеет.

Полчища рабов полегли мертвыми у края твоей постели. На их растерзанные тела продолжают взбираться новые и новые рабы. Один кивок твой – и новый труп.

Они не люди. Среди людей ты не нашел себе рабов, ты их презрел, отбросил.

И каждый новый – это новый день. Ты давишь их, казнишь легко, как росчерком пера. Как легким дуновением тушишь свечи.

За первой тысячью бредет вторая, их легион, и солнца в небе уступают им дорогу. Теснят их новые рабы, толкают, затмевают. И солнца меркнут. Позволь, искрой ближайшей умирающей звезды... я подожгу твою сигарету.

* * *

Ману отложил коротенький огрызок карандаша и прижал ноющую руку к груди. Он исписал, изорвал или испортил на черновики офисную пачку бумаги, четыреста листов. Удачных – наверное, листов восемьдесят. Не только корявые съезжающие строчки букв, но и серые горошинки музыкальных нот. Нигде нет имени, но для признания должно хватить. Для полиции – вместо предсмертной записки. Красиво. Своеобразно. В неубиенном романтизме.

Он сдвинул все записи в ровную стопку на край подоконника. И высунул заплаканное лицо вниз, с высоты сто тринадцатого этажа Хайер-билдинг.

* * *

[1] Риталин (метилфенидат).

–– Конец первой части ––


	17. Компромат. Как пройти в библиотеку

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Визиты в Нижний ад прекратились. Падре полностью исцелил меня и разбил мою клятву. Теперь каждый вечер я всматриваюсь в лицо Матери, вопрошая о той роли, которую обязуюсь сыграть во славу Нее, гордым и освобожденным. Я появился на свет с определенной целью, и я не вдруг задался ею. У людей сплошные разочарования о смысле жизни и ее ценностях, потому что их слишком много и смысла на всех не хватает. Их вопросы тщетны и остаются без ответа, падая в пустоту.

Но о себе ответ я получил.

Я познаю смысл смерти. Иногда – олицетворяя его. Я не мрачный Жнец, а просто один из его ассасинов, но я не прочь однажды познакомиться с ним самим лично. Мы ведь фактически работаем в паре. Узнать бы его в лицо. Мне нравится коллекционировать лица.

А пока я едва ощутимо скучаю по демону-плуту, по утонченной форме и содержанию, что не тронуты моральными принципами и не отягощены совестью. Он красивейший злой дух, бог раздоров и кровопролития. Своим существованием он ставит под сомнение божественный план. Неудивительно, что ему запретили являться на землю без особого приглашения.

Я познаю о себе и кое-что новое. Я не связан с адом напрямик, я не могу оттуда никого вызвать. Я почти ненавижу падре: он исцелил меня, чем закрыл путь домой. Выбирая между двоецарствием ада и вечным проклятьем солнца – лучше бы меня сжигало солнце.

\- Шеф.

Перерывы становятся короче и реже. Этот на сегодня последний. Я позволил Бэлу забрать окурок и на мгновение прижать длинные пальцы к моим губам. Я вглядываюсь в растворенную тьму, медленно струящуюся по моим венам, и получаю очередной каверзный ответ. Почему мне так нравится Бэл.

Он похож на моего демона-плута из старшей свиты Бафомета... на Ашшура Вавилонского.

Бальтазар, твои родители назвали тебя этим именем с тайным умыслом, но каким? Что такого они могли знать о тебе еще до твоего рождения?

Тьма одушевлена, агрессивна и не принимает так много вопросов сразу.

\- Докладывай, Бэл.

\- Пришли очередные письма с угрозами. Анонимные, почерки разные, мужские и женские.

\- Ты прочитал их?

\- Да. Они все адресованы тебе, шеф.

\- И что там?

\- Кто-то пытался покончить с собой из-за тебя. Тебя обвиняют.

\- Как здорово, Бэл. Отдай их Урсуле, пусть опубликует на сайте отряда. Пусть отсканирует.

\- Зачем?

\- Я хочу повеселиться.

\- Но ты не улыбаешься, шеф. В этих посланиях есть хоть слово правды?

\- Каждое слово. Я виновен, Бэл.

\- Тогда почему...

Но я уже шагнул в шахту лифта, и подручные Матери залепляют мне уши, чтобы я слышал только ее, шипящую и клубящуюся внутри. Тьма не любит столько вопросов за раз, Бэл.

* * *

Я отказался участвовать в цирке под названием судебные слушания. Я не подавал заявления о покушении, но его бы и не приняли: по местным законам я несовершеннолетний, и мать писала его за меня. Многочисленные допросы с запутыванием и сбиванием с толку при помощи очень грязных намеков не поколебали меня, я упрямо повторял одно и то же – до тех пор, пока моя версия не стала общепринятой правдой.

Но если бы я заподозрил, что будет дальше... я бы потянул время, не спеша расставаться с прокурором и его несправедливым обвинением в адрес Ди. После закрытия дела из-за недостатка улик и отсутствия жалобы с моей стороны маман совместно с хитрожопым Ангелом попыталась ликвидировать меня. Сначала, под предлогом брошенной земной школы – на Марс, а потом, когда я вполне естественно сам их обоих туда послал, ма захотела сплавить меня куда-то на материк, причем, как я понял, ей абсолютно плевать было, куда именно. Лишь бы я не мозолил глаза в Гонолулу и не нервировал возможностью повторно породниться с семейкой Мортеалей. И премерзкий Ангел вторил ей. Мессир папчик молчал, хотя внутренне я знал, что он за меня заступится, но я бы всё равно не пошел к нему за помощью. Я хотел, чтоб за меня вступился другой. Но этому другому было плевать, я даже не видел его... с той позорной ночи лишения девственности.

Против родительского произвола мне могла бы помочь старая добрая истерика, а также скандальный выход к прессе, но неожиданно я обнаружил, что достаточно простого «нет». И ключа от дьявольской библиотеки. Баррикады из книжных шкафов строить не пришлось: мне досаждали дважды в сутки телефонными звонками, я исправно не отвечал на них, занятый чтением или музицированием, а крепкую двойную дверь открыть мог только французский повар-шпион, что он и делал, подкармливая меня фруктами и сладкими роллами.

Мысль о смерти приятно согревала. Осознание, что я могу уйти в любой момент, а потому мне необязательно торопиться и в спешке – совершать ошибки. Когда уставали руки, спина и глаза, я откладывал книги и гитару, ложился на полу рядом с читальными кушетками и много думал. Укрепленный упрямством дух силен и непробиваем снаружи. Но с какой легкостью он погибает, медленно разъедаемый изнутри. Воля к жизни угасает, когда главная цель недостижима, а все миссии поменьше я выполнил. Дописать финальное признание. Дочитать сотую книгу.

Сегодня, подталкиваемый чем-то или кем-то, я решил, что подожду еще немного. И книг должно быть на одну больше.

Я ходил между высоких полок зажмурившись, я выбирал сто первую пальцами. Я мог бы поклясться, что моими слепо шарящими руками мягко и осторожно водили. И чёрный томик упал в мои раскрытые пригоршни сам.

Это не книга. Это дневник в твёрдой обложке.

Теперь мои глаза не смотрели, а жрали обложку во всю прыть оголодавшего мозга.

На переплет была наклеена огромная металлическая буква “D”.

Дрожь, затрясшая меня, заставила уронить дневник на пол, он раскрылся, сверкнув желтизной состарившихся страниц, я падал следом, носом в длинные острые строчки, такие же ровные и холодные... как их автор.

> Срез реальности
> 
> Тоненький и прозрачный, как яблочный ломтик. Я смотрю сквозь него, одновременно видя клеточные мембраны и клеточный сок. Он кислый и терпкий... оттого у меня перекошено лицо.
> 
> И каждый живет так, будто у него не одна жизнь. И та заложена у ростовщика под чудовищный процент.
> 
> Я изменил себе и прекратил движение, разложил свое тело горизонтально и заставил не дрожать. Застыть, выпав вне суеты и времени. И вспомнить все, как было раньше. Размеренно и тихо. Не навязанное никаким духом времени. Zeitgeist... жадными монстрами со ртами, полными золотых монет, ощеренными грязными клыками. У них смрадное дыхание и пустота в глазах. И все, к кому они прикасаются, тоже становятся пустыми и смрадными.
> 
> Даже золото ушло, стало искусственным, подделкой под самое себя, грязным, ненастоящим. Все пластик и все бумага. Дешевка и эрзац, наводнившие мир. А мир и рад. Как сраная бактериальная культура на жирном копеечном бульоне, плодиться и расползаться, не подозревая, что все могло бы быть по-другому.
> 
> Пусть нас было бы пятеро.
> 
> Нет, пусть нас было бы всего двое. Зато мы вобрали бы в себя весь разум и всю мудрость, размазанные сейчас по огромной шевелящейся биомассе.
> 
> Разве кто задумался раньше. Четыре человека – это уже более двухсот кило какого-то мяса, жира и костей. Перегрузка в небольшом лифте. Как было бы славно оборвать сразу несколько стальных тросов и похоронить их в глубокой шахте. Без почестей и лицемерных речей. Только искренне потереть ладони друг об друга, мрачно улыбнуться и пойти дальше.
> 
> Есть столько разных способов смерти. Неужели многие были бы против? Из тех, кто не в состоянии мыслить дальше своих кожных покровов. То есть заставить их подписать отказ, когда они в состоянии видимости принятия решения. А неспособных сразу умерщвлять, они даже не поймут перехода из одного состояния в другое. Жидкий студень, мертвый белок, мешок обмякших органов, завязанных вокруг пупка. Хочу ли я чего-то страшного и радикального?
> 
> Вовсе нет. Я перестал дышать одним с вами воздухом из высокомерия? Нет, я всего лишь устал задыхаться и искать пути там, где раньше была девственная равнина, чистое бездорожье. А сейчас – вонючий тесный лабиринт, переплетение грязи и ржавчины, за ней не видно камней, а они – это все, что осталось, ведь деревья мертвы, экосистема рухнула и погребла под собой все живое, что так долго берегла и хранила. Я не защитник природы, я просто худшая ее часть. Такая же мертвая часть, как и сама природа. Ты что, не видишь ее посмертную улыбку в моем оскале?
> 
> И появился потолок, вот что страшно. Кому раньше мешал дождь? Он не мешал летать. Если твои крылья мокры, они высохнут. С тяжелыми крыльями полет стоит труда, ценится дороже, и все, что ты нашел в полете – тоже. Но если крыльев нет, асфальтовые протезы не помогут. Заменители из бумаги и пластика, опять эрзац, опять дешевка. Лучше бы они резали глотки, нежели резать крылья.
> 
> Если резать крылья тысячу раз подряд, то тысяча первый новорожденный вылезет из утробы готовым калекой, с кривыми обрубками. А через время и обрубки исчезнут. И следов не останется. И кто вспомнит, черт возьми?
> 
> Достаточно всего лишь три поколения, чтобы грязь, льющаяся на голову вместо дождя, стал казаться нормой. Будто ничего другого и не было, кроме грязи. Жить можно даже в грязи. Но зачем, зачем?
> 
> И что такое история? История о добром, вечном и чистом, что было до грязи. Кто-то запомнит? Набор бессмысленных текстов и картинок. Никто не поверит в прочитанное, нужно увидеть своими глазами и зачерпнуть собственным ртом. Кто-нибудь верит сейчас в войну? Нет, не сможет поверить. Нужно сесть задницей в гранату, чтобы поверить – война была. И ползти потом, волоча за собой окровавленные куски своего надорванного мяса. Да, он будет пытаться убеждать других. Показывать зарубцевавшееся место, но никто не поверит все равно. Миллионы должны прокрутиться в мясорубке, чтобы поверить в нее достаточно хорошо и крепко, получить отпечаток в мозг, в спину и на сетчатку. Поверить в плохое, потому что оно случилось с тобой, а не с мифом. Все, что сейчас происходит, через шестьдесят лет тоже станет мифом, донельзя перевранным и перекрученным.
> 
> Но зачем верить в плохое, если в эрзаце будущего весь пластик и бумагу обещали распределить поровну.
> 
> Обещали. Тьфу.
> 
> Я отрываюсь от потолка и лабиринта, я пытаюсь зарыться в землю, я ищу правду и настоящее хотя бы в ней, но глубоко же мне придется закопаться, а затем замуровать себя без единого проблеска, залить швы бетоном и жидким свинцом, чтобы яды внешнего мира перестали проникать и отравлять сознание, пытаясь изменить меня и заставить служить бумажно-пластиковому тельцу.
> 
> Тяжелый золотой телец прошлого, в крови, кишках и копоти, был искреннее. А почему? Из-за блеска золота? Нет.
> 
> Тогда кровь была кровью, а не раствором дешевых химикалий. Пахла кровью, слаще мёда. Ее хотелось пить.
> 
> Кровь и золото. Тяжелые и настоящие. Хочу вернуть. Хочу вернуться.
> 
> 31 XII 2042

Две тысячи... какой год?

На секунду я был одурачен. Поверил, что он писал послание из будущего. Покрылся таким количеством мурашек, что нашел их у себя во рту, и в горле. От затопившей дурноты и слабости хотелось падать и лежать, но я уже упал, лежал, куда уж больше?!

Накрылся дневником, как домиком, хлопнул себя им по носу, судорожно выдыхая. Какая разница, шуточная дата или нет? Вещи, о которых он писал, были грубыми и мощными. Рвали и нещадно топтали мои представления о мире... и о нём самом. Я чувствовал противоречивое восхищение. Завеса приоткрывала интимную тайну, но, найдя что-то столь странное, незнакомое и чужеродное, легко можно было запутаться и не понять. Он же умудрился описать всё понятным языком. Я разбирался. Я почти обожал. И удивлялся, что ледяной уберкиллер способен одеться в философию, демагогию и не погрязнуть в софистике. Способен говорить, хотя бы письменно – долго и складно, вести вперед свою мысль, вплетать в нее новые ответвления, но не терять основную нить.

\- Мне было пятнадцать. Не сорок второй. Просто второй год нового тысячелетия. Я тогда недавно появился на свет. И свет мне не понравился. Мы изучали друг друга быстро, болезненно, но эффективно.

Я хорошо знал, что произойдет дальше. Он отнимет свою рукопись с тем, чтоб я никогда больше не взял ее в руки и не ознакомился с другими откровениями. Наверняка он уничтожит весь дневник, чтобы сохранить статус-кво. Я могу его ненавидеть и уважать за осторожность, но вместо этого я тоскую и едва сдерживаю плач, и моё тело каждой клеткой кожи тянется к нему. Я не умру позже, наевшись таблетками или вскрыв вены в горячей ванне – я умру прямо сейчас, от нестерпимого желания прикоснуться к нему. Ну почему лёд, из которого он сделан, так сжигает меня изнутри?

Я не получил даже дыхания, его силуэт маячил слишком далеко от места, где я лежал, и он привычно двигал предметы силой своей дьявольской мысли. Мои же мысли в тот момент обезумели от горя: я размышлял, хватит ли ему способностей телекинеза, чтобы подвинуть Луну, раскрутить с орбиты и обрушить на планету, облегчив мне суицид.

\- Хватит.

Прочитал меня. Всесильный гад. Ну хоть буду знать...

Черная тетрадь исчезла, и он – вместе с ней.

Если бы я мог отломить хоть кусочек от прозрачной глыбы равнодушия, в которое он закован, то остро наточил бы и вонзил себе в сердце.


	18. Тьма. Сколько нужно епископов, чтобы вкрутить лампочку?

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

\- Заблудился, сын мой?

Какое презрение и насмешка в усталом, но надменном голосе. Ничего другого я и не ждал. Фронтенак, где же смирение, так угодное твоему распятому богу? Но я не поддамся и не отвечу высокомерием на высокомерие. Ведь ты только этого и ждешь, чтобы торжествующе облить меня новой порцией своего раздражения.

\- Нет, я искал именно вас, падре.

\- Вот ты и нашел меня. Но ты же не ждешь пожелания доброго утра?

\- Вы спасли меня раз. Позвольте себе спасти меня дважды.

\- Ты просишь об очень большом одолжении.

\- Вы справедливо считаете меня исчадием ада – и выговариваете это в своих мыслях так, словно это что-то плохое, обидное, вещь, которой должно стыдиться. Но я ею горжусь. Это чистая правда. В моих жилах течет кровь верховного сатаны на божьем престоле, и я подчеркиваю, что престол был пожалован ему именно вашим хвалёным и непогрешимым Господом. Более того – та же кровь течет в моём брате, благоговейно избранном вами чуть ли не дополнительным объектом поклонения и славословия. Но мы оба – просто сосуды, формы для принятия неких субстанций. Ему досталась светящаяся прозрачная жидкость, на которую вам хочется молиться, а мне – густая грязь, от которой вас тошнит. Быть дьяволом – не сознательный выбор, падре, это не профессия и не жизненная стезя. Быть дьяволом – вопрос рождения, не право, не обязанность, а данность, прописанная в генах. Я же не ненавижу вас за орлиный нос или тускло-голубой цвет глаз.

\- Для исчадия ада ты слишком много объясняешься и оправдываешься, сын мой, - епископ наконец прекратил изображать оскорбленную невинность и протянул мне руку. Я взялся за нее, и он повел меня прочь от собора, под пальмы. - В каком спасении ты нуждаешься теперь?

\- Разузнайте через свои пресвятые каналы, что затевается в ваших белых верхах. Я видел волны надвигающегося шторма. Шатается фундамент, на котором я стою. Никто не поверил бы, если бы я признался, что видел. Точнее, что слышал. Никто, лишь вы.

\- Что стряслось, сын мой?

\- Я много и часто говорил с Матерью. И ответы получал немые, незримые, расшифрованные и понятые тем восемнадцатым чувством, что связывает меня с Ней. Я отправлял вопросы, как письма и телефаксы, а ответы приходили на чистых конвертах и визитках, без обратных адресов, без телефонов.

\- Мне более чем ясны твои метафоры. Так что изменилось?

\- Она заговорила. Тьма заговорила со мной. И голос Ее таков, что от нескольких «слов» я чуть не потерял рассудок. Помогите мне, падре. Она заговорит снова. Я знаю зачем. Она соскучилась, Ей надоела моя свобода, моё бытие вне Ее, на планетах, обитающих вокруг солнц, любых солнц, любых планетах, в этом космосе, в самом нашем живом мире. Она пожелала вернуть меня в себя.

\- И ты хочешь, чтоб я остановил Тьму? Я?!

\- Падре, уж поверьте, вы последний, к кому я собирался обратиться. Ни демон-отец, ни мастер метаморфоз, ни почти всесильный чужестранец Эстуолд не знали, что делать и как помочь. Один, атеист неисправимый, даже не понял, о чем я прошу, выгнал и посмеялся. Но Тьма, что всколыхнулась резко, гигантской волной, не осталась незамеченной у вас, в Свете. Обратитесь к прежним богам, к предшественникам своего текущего возвеличенного идола, допрашивайте святых и мучеников, придумывайте всё, что вам только в голову взбредет. И если затея кажется вам безнадежной, помните, что я – ровно половина от тщательно оберегаемого равновесия, на котором держатся ваши кости. Вырвете из системы меня – и рухнет всё. Матери плевать, вы же понимаете, почему она носит прозвище «Внемировая». Но, уверен, что не плевать вам. Вы захотите спасти никчемную миллиардную паству. Самостоятельно примерить на себя терновый венок мессии. Ну и заслужить мою вечную благодарность. Вашему высокомерию она по душе, не отрицайте.

\- И вновь ты позабыл главный источник и бед, и спасения. Обратись к своему Ангелу.

\- Не забыл. Это он направил меня к вам, падре. Вынудил.

\- Так он знает способ?

\- Вы – этот способ. Как инструмент и как цель.

\- В мире, о котором ты проявляешь столь несвойственную заботу, полным-полно священнослужителей, чья вера более сильна и непоколебима. Они помогут лучше меня.

\- Падре, хватит выкаблучиваться. Не набивайте себе цену. Они глупые напыщенные индюки, не подозревающие, что Ницше был прав. Бог мертв. Мертв! Сдох! Но вы продолжаете верить! Вы единственный! Вы любите труп, вы верите в труп! Вы... не так уж и отличаетесь от меня, Бернар. Я тоже неравнодушен к покойникам.

\- Не смею надеяться, что ты сейчас неловко и странно шутишь... - под жарким летним солнцем епископа мороз продрал по коже. - Возвращайся вечером, злой дух. Я помолюсь о тебе.

\- Лучше напейтесь допьяна, падре. У Тьмы нет лица, но то, что вам явится вместо...

\- Сделаю и то, и другое. Я не боюсь за свой рассудок. С этого дня я полностью посвящен тебе и твоему плану.

\- И вы доверяете мне?

\- За это поручатся двенадцать бутылок крепленого вина из церковных запасов.

\- Тринадцатой возьмите водки, иначе эффект будет не тот.

\- А доверяешь ли ты мне свою жизнь, сын мой?

А что я, по-твоему, всё это время делал, Бернар? Но я больше не проявил эмоции. Кольнул клыком ладонь и пролил ему на чистенькую епископскую сутану несколько задымившихся капель. Ты помечен мной, святой отец – вместо тысячи слов, вместо пакета глупых доказательств. Мамочке понравится, Она непременно придет на этот сладкий терпкий запах.

* * *

Глухой удар об стену. Длинное тело распласталось на ней под чудовищным давлением, а из стены высунулись черные руки в радужных разводах, перехватили и пригвоздили еще плотнее, в области талии, бедер и шеи. На другом конце комнаты кто-то задумчиво курил и подходил к жертве, оставляя за собой шлейф красноватого дыма. Жертва не сопротивлялась. На ее лице играла тонкая игривая улыбка. То ли страсть, то ли ярость. Курильщик пялился на это лицо, как маньяк, забывая стряхивать с сигареты пепел. Заворожен. Порабощен. Пора было это озвучить.

\- Ты же понимаешь... - зазвучал хриплый, но немножко злой обольстительный голос, - что я могу освободиться в любой момент. Но вишу спокойно в унизительном положении, чтобы камеры наблюдения нашего дома считали, что ты сильнее меня. Чтобы все и вся считали тебя хозяином положения. И мы никогда друг друга не выдадим. Не расскажем, кто у нас главный.

\- Всё верно, дорогой. Я твой покорный страж, не прекословлю. Но осторожнее. Когда ты так эротично хватаешь меня за грудки с воплем «какого черта?», мне хочется, чтобы мы оба помолчали... одним, очень определенным способом. Почему рано вернулся домой? В тюрьме не предлагают коктейлей со льдом?

\- Льда... мне как раз хватает, - шипение, сопроводившее последнее слово, сильно разогрело воздух. На лбу у курильщика проступил пот. Руки, вылезшие из стены, размякли и потекли, распадаясь в отдельные, неприятно пахнущие пятна сырой нефти. Жертва протерла от них почерневшее горло. - Так какого черта? Зачем ты обманул моего доверенного священника? Равновесию ничего не грозит!

\- Да ладно, легко найдешь себе другого монаха в смешной фиолетовой шапке. Мамочке скучно. Ей нравятся вкусные жертвы для поиграть и поразвлечься. И это на некоторое время отвлечет Её от меня.

\- Она не персона! А ты описываешь Тьму как капризную женщину, которая... - Ангел возмущённо потряс головой, отклеившись наконец от стены. - Ну зачем ты это сделал?! Опять, опять с таким мертвящим отсутствующим видом! Ты просто отъявленным мерзавцем и лгуном стал! Падре ничегошеньки не найдет! И почему я всё время смотрю куда-то не в ту сторону...

\- У бездны нет ничего человеческого, ты прав. Но представь её в её бесконечной массе... как гравитацию. Ей нужно бесконечно меня притягивать к себе. Я бесконечно противодействую. Не поверишь, но я от этого устаю. И я подсунул кого-то вместо себя. Она не заметит подмены некоторое время. Не бойся, Она не раздавит его в чудовищном коллапсе. Он подвешен на белой ниточке к своему Создателю нелепой верой. Он ускользнет.

\- И вот опять...

\- Энджи, мне нравится наша околочеловеческая жизнь. Тихая, сытная, криминальная. Мне нравятся насилие, террор, рабское послушание и страдания тех, кто пересекает кордоны, которые я поставил на подступах к себе. Кто благоразумно остался поодаль – тот будет невредим. К кому я вежливо подошёл сам – тот будет оберегаем от разрушительности моей силы. Хотя бы на первых порах, пока ты меня не оттащишь с ругательствами. Но тот, кто безрассудно лезет ко мне, не слыша внятного «нет» – пусть огребет сполна. Не трать на них свою жалость. И признай, что ты любишь меня таким подлецом. И такому мне хочешь отдаваться.

\- Что случится с падре?

\- Каждый последующий вопрос – и ты снимаешь с себя один элемент одежды.

Ангел фыркнул. На нем были штаны и... и ничего, кроме штанов. Он расстегнул их. Приспустил с бедер, сантиметра на два, и спустил бы еще, но нечаянно прокушенная до крови губа брата-близнеца подсказала, что ниже спускать пока можно и не надо. Или хотя бы помедленнее.

\- Всё нормально будет у падре. Он не заметит настоящей опасности. Тьму в буквальном смысле он, конечно, не остановит, но найдёт то, что я поручил ему искать.

\- Что?

Замысловатым жестом киллер показал, что штанам можно сползти куда-нибудь на бедра. Губу от крови, кстати, не вытер, забыл.

Эндж сделал невозможно измученное лицо и неожиданно шагнул к нему, прижимаясь с грубостью, практически толкая всем телом.

\- Скотина бездушная. Сам снимай.

* * *

В день великого переселения в моём клане насчитывалось девяносто три оборотня. В смежном – сто девять. Старейшины с аккуратностью зануд вели перепись населения задолго до того, как нас снабдили высокотехнологичной бумагой из камня или перьями из сто раз дистиллированных и отфильтрованных нефтепродуктов. На отдельных уроках истории меня заставляли изучать родословную, гордиться корнями, повторять, что это честь – принадлежать древнему клану, а не просто существовать разрозненно, как вшивые потомки людей. Поскольку я забил на школу и на всю эту величественную белиберду, то помнил всего пару родичей, о которых слышал от дедушки Элерона.

Но вот эта честная и открытая голубоглазая физиономия, побелевшая в ужасе, показалась знакомой. Он оттащил меня от окна, оно было настежь, по коридору гулял страшный сквозняк, он за руки ухватил меня, как ненормальный, я через пальцы ощущал бешеное стаккато его сердца. Он... он это искренне? Перепугался за меня. Да почему? Он же меня не знает! Ну или... я его не знаю.

Я вырвался, обескураженный и капельку пристыженный. Плюхнулся жопой на пол у подоконника, дал понять, что не сигану уж никуда, поздно метаться. Сидел и молчал, но ненамеренно, не потому что дурак такой нелюдимый или неблагодарный. Силился вспомнить имя. Не справился, сдался и мысленно воззвал к мессиру папчику. За мелкую помощь хоть не так позорно краснеть.

\- Сент-Мэвори, - прошептал потише, боясь, что прозвучу радостно. В памяти появились проблески.

Долговязым фриком Мэйв часто шатался у нас под марсианским домом. На крыльце сидел, из-за задернутых штор иногда тенью пугал, особенно по ночам. От братца-ботана моего добиться чего-то хотел, но вот чего? Дружба не клеилась или, наоборот, вражда? Я внимания не обращал, увлеченный изведением маман: донимать ее истериками было куда интереснее, чем разбираться в проблемах скучных взрослых. Конечно, брат и кузен не были взрослыми в полном смысле этого слова... И я грустно поймался на мысли, как меня снова гложет уберкиллер, даже сильнее прежнего. Он тоже взрослый. Мне следует вникнуть, что это и как это, если за меня выбрали выживание. Ну, до поры до времени.

_\- Ты не ходишь в школу, Ману._

Начинается. Я тут суицидом балуюсь, а вы мне про это дерьмо заливаете?! Мне не попадалось в дьявольской библиотеке книги «Как не возненавидеть своего спасителя за тридцать секунд, потому что он правильный козел, как все вокруг». А ведь сумасшедше пригодилось бы. Я постарался обнять гитару понежнее, ища совета в ней.

_Я хожу по карнизу, Мэйв. И он тут узковат._

Но прежде чем я это высказал, агрессивно вцепившись в струны – разул глаза и увидел, что Сент-Мэвори всё ещё полоумно дышит после своей пробежки вверх по этажам. Его рот не двигался! Он еще не начинал душещипательную беседу со мной, а я...

Каким-то образом я так повредился рассудком с горя, что прочитал его не оброненную вслух мысль.


	19. Комедия положений. Во всём виноваты вёдра

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

\- Что это за шум, Иэн? - лорд темптер вышел на крыльцо с рюмкой крови в одной руке и рогаликом со сливочным кремом – в другой.

\- Ваши дети дерутся, мессир Асмодей, - невозмутимо ответил дворецкий, измеряя складным метром высоту подстриженных вдоль дорожки кустов китайского можжевельника.

\- Они точно дерутся?

\- Если вы одолжите мне свой бинокль... Благодарю, мессир, - Иэн принял из рук хозяина рогалик и поднес к глазам, глядя сквозь кусты. - Виноват, обознался. Не дерутся. Кувыркаются на парапете бассейна, рискуя упасть в воду. Риск повышается с каждой секундой...

Возмущенный вскрик «ахтыжбллинхолоднокак!» и звонкий «плюх». Столб брызг поднялся до второго этажа, став видимым над стеной ровно подстриженного кустарника.

\- Они намочили домашние пижамы, мессир. Я приготовлю сменную одежду, иначе кухмистер Жерар не допустит их к завтраку, - дворецкий почтительно вернул рогалик и взошел на ступеньку крыльца, поравнявшись с демоном. - Распорядиться сварить для них апельсиновый глёг? И послать кого-нибудь помочь выбраться из бассейна?

\- А что такое, Иэн? - заинтересовался лорд с многозначительной ухмылкой.

\- По приказу вашего друга, мастера Хэллиорнакса, ночью в водные резервуары поместья залили некий экспериментальный асептический раствор... Что-то связанное с убийством вредных микроорганизмов, дезинфекцией бетона и укреплением фундамента, немного пострадавшего от алкогольных напитков. В переданных мне бумагах и отчете было примечание «не купаться». Так как раствор криогенный. Его температура к восходу солнца составляла примерно минус сорок градусов и продолжала падать, а температура воздуха над зеркалом бассейна, смею заверить, даже сейчас немногим выше названной, поэтому... - дворецкий осторожно взглянул в иссиня-белое лицо Асмодея. Натуральное лицо мертвяка. Оно всё так же ухмылялось. Иэн переступил с ноги на ногу, с огромным тщанием подбирая слова. - Мне волноваться, мессир? Нужно ли позвонить в госпиталь?

\- Займись свежей одеждой. И не подходи к бассейну, Иэн.

Дворецкий послушно кивнул, забрал пустую рюмку с бордовой каплей на дне и забежал в дом. А демон надкусил рогалик, выдавив немного начинку наружу, и пошел к первому бассейну, окружавшему особняк полукольцом, причем пошел самым длинным путем – через зеленый лабиринт, розарий и сад. К моменту, как он добрался до покрытого изморозью парапета, рогалик был полностью съеден, царственные пальцы выпачканы вместо сливочного крема почему-то фруктовым джемом, а в толще синей-пресиней «воды» неподвижно застыли два переплетенных тела.

\- Энджи, хватит топить брата, он всё равно не захлебнется и не умрет. Вылезайте.

В бассейне ничто не шелохнулось. Над поверхностью раствора попыталась пролететь оранжевая стрекоза и упала зигзагом, замороженная, с треснувшими крыльями. Со стороны дома вдруг некстати зазвучала лирическая музыка – кто-то пробовал свои силы на рояле, выдвинув его на открытый центральный балкон второго этажа. Лорд темптер призвал из кабинета свою трость и некоторое время задумчиво постукивал ею в такт мелодии по голубоватому льду, не добившись, впрочем, всё равно никакой реакции от упрямых утопленников.

\- Ангел мой, ты знаешь, который час, и прекрасно слышишь меня. А еще нас слышит и смотрит Мануэль, и ему очень интересно, в каком виде вы сейчас мокро пошлепаете по траве. И ладно ты – ты горячее разъяренного солнца. А вот с Демона пижама отдельными твердыми кусками отваливаться будет. И телевизионные панели внутри дома с лёгкой руки твоего изобретательного мужа будут транслировать самые понравившиеся кадры неделю, если не больше. Не желаешь сократить домочадцам минуты запретного удовольствия? Вылезайте оба.

Из-за круглой мраморной колонны на границе сада боязливо выглянули главные любопытствующие уши, очень заметные по причине светло-золотистых волос, а затем и не менее любопытствующие полынно-зеленые глаза, но демона они прозевали: Асмодей не собирался торчать у бассейна вечность и ждать сыновей, потому что произнесенная речь была и целью, и приманкой, сочиненной не для них – а для него, единственного бесценного шпиона и зрителя, по-прежнему слишком наивного и не соображавшего, что в особняке дьявола ничего не происходит случайно, а всегда искусно подстраивается.

Зато другие участники фарса хорошо знали как истинное положение вещей, так и свои бессменные роли. Из плена ледяного раствора, смирившись с неизбежностью, первым вырвался Ди. Заиндевевшие пижамные штаны и майку он, чтоб не мучить ничью неискушенную фантазию, сам с себя содрал еще в бассейне вместе с трусами, так что выбрался в более-менее теплый воздух сразу нагишом. Синие ручейки, медленно стекавшие с его волос, проложили целую мокрую дорожку по траве до задней двери кухни, где беглец заставил Жерара три секунды созерцать его – своеобразный рекорд, ведь повар обязан был давно привыкнуть ко всему – а затем вернул к невозмутимому взбиванию крема для пирожных. Вошедший затем подросток, следовавший за киллером по пятам с очень-очень круглыми и восторженными глазами, вызвал у флегматичного француза куда больше замешательства. Этого в сценарии явно не значилось.

\- Месье Санктери, чем вы занимаетесь с утра пораньше?!

Заторможенный до крайности Мануэль издал какой-то длинный нечленораздельный звук, нечто среднее между «ни хрена себе доброе утречко» и «а вы тоже это видели?», и прошел через кухню в столовую. То есть не прошел, а почти прополз, держась за стены, посудные шкафчики и горячее стекло духовки. Неодобрительно покачивая головой, Жерар дождался последнее действующее лицо.

\- Анжэ, почему ваш брат не спит? Он сдал смену как обычно, в начале шестого, ему полагается отдыхать у вас в комнате и пропускать семейный завтрак. И почему вы-то не голый? Quel bordel, je ne l’accepte pas[1]...

\- Жерар, я не люблю, когда ты переходишь на французский. Наготы нам всем сегодня предостаточно, хорошо, что соседи уже на работу разъехались. Принеси бутылку чего-нибудь... да сам выбери и налей мне в кружку вместо чая. Возьми кружку побольше!

\- Oui, Анжэ.

\- Жерар, я попросил!

\- Простите, это ваш брат. Он... вернулся.

\- У него есть имя! - Энджи раздраженно смёл со стола пакет муки, он красиво перевернулся в воздухе, и плотное белое облако окутало фигуру Демона... и заодно полкухни. - Вот так гораздо лучше. Жерар, бутылку выбрал?

Повар, зажав нос и зажмурившись от мучной пыли, что-то крякнул на родном лангедокском диалекте и подал ему ямайский ром. На монолите белой статуи киллера обозначились мокрые, пламенно-алые на резком контрасте губы, потом – глаза в обрамлении пушистых, густо присыпанных мукой ресниц. От их цвета, но в основном, пожалуй, от их неописуемого леденящего выражения Жерар сам чуть не приложился к бутылке.

\- Цыпленок в обмороке, - равнодушно поделились омытые ромом губы, сделав еще пару глоточков. - Заберете его со столика, где Иэн обычно режет запеченное мясо.

\- И как он там очутился? - вредным голосом уточнил Ангел. - Ты его по привычке не начал резать? Как утку по-пекински.

\- Я волосы выжал в ведерко со льдом, где вчера шампанское стояло: кто-то не убрал, мне пригодилось. А он так быстро бежал, что перевернул сослепу это ведро и поскользнулся на луже раствора. Проехал по полу из конца в конец столовой и врезался в меня.

\- И всё?

\- Всё. Он ведёрковый супермен. В саду, если помнишь, тоже влез в те, с удобрениями.

\- Господи, ты еще и ржёшь. Иди отсюда, - со вздохом подытожил Ангел и вылил весь остававшийся ром себе в полулитровый стакан.

* * *

Я разжирел. Будь прокляты сырные булочки и безумно вкусные французско-японские роллы. Я ел рассеянно, не разбирая времени суток, чаще ночью, когда накатывало горькое вдохновение, и вот теперь я сам похож на сладкий ролл с ореховой начинкой, который стыдливо пробирается в спортивную секцию Хайер-билдинг. Я мог остаться в особняке, где вообще-то есть тренажерный зал, но я отзанимался там всего раз, подтягиваясь на перекладинах. Побежал сказать, что пропущу ужин, диету же хоть немного соблюсти надо, и увидел... ну, не совсем брата – его физиономию я наблюдал тысячу раз, ничего нового с ней не происходило – а то, какие хищные взгляды на моего паршивого брата украдкой бросает уберкиллер. Слащавый Ангел пропадал на работе, великого и ужасного президента я избегал, боясь натурально обосраться, так что о появлениях ее величества за столом мне заранее докладывал Жерар – и в тот вечер ее не было. И мессира папчика тоже. Короче, только мой ботан и мокрушник. Мокрушника за уши не оттащить было от прожигания дыры в... Черт подери, ему по вкусу Ксавьер! Или как минимум тот факт, что Ксавьер – конченый анорексик. Чего красивого-то? На волне ревности ножка хрустального кубка, из которого мессир пьёт чью-то утреннюю кровь, показалась мне толще, чем запястья моего братца-доходяги. Пиздец. Убейте меня кто-нибудь, пока я не убил его.

Вот так я распрощался с домом, чтобы не беситься от бесконечных сравнений со слишком костлявым и успешным родственником, и подружился с тренажерами в небоскребе – трудился над этой дружбой в поте лица и подмышек. Но зря же, зря! Что вообще с этим дурацким изнеженным телом делать... если только не вены вдоль и поперек разрезать, правда, выпуская вместо крови – жир и лишнее мясо. Ненавижу. Я родился неудачником. Не быть мне таким же болезненным дрыщом и доходягой.

\- Идем со мной.

А?!

Я шарахнулся, ударившись о шкафчик в раздевалке. Сложил два и два, голос тоже узнал, шарахнулся уже внутренне и втянул голову в плечи.

Вроде мокрушник давно не прикармливал меня никакой наркотой, но вижу я его словно в кислотном сне, как живую магнитную аномалию: в радиусе метра от его фигуры стены помещения немного вогнуты, и мебель тоже... и, наверное, моё глупое наивное лицо вытянулось и помялось от сильнейшего притяжения. Он может не пользоваться какой-то дичайшей суперсилой, не знаю, какая она там полагается демонам-уберкиллерам, блядь, да он может и не иметь ее вовсе – и всё равно будет самым крутым и ошизенным в мире. Ну почему, почему...

Слёзы застыли на полпути наружу, однако я не успел рехнуться от очередной порции боли и отчаяния: он наклонился и взял меня за подбородок.

Если бы еще я мог описать, что я при этом чувствовал...

Не считая голого адски адского восторга, воплей и визга (благополучно запрятанных и похороненных глубоко в груди), в башке пронеслись все моменты, когда он был так же близко. Или ближе. И щеки мне залило от невыносимого, жгучего-прежгучего стыда. Как он может, блядь! Как... как его злодейского естества хватает на это, после случившегося? Трогать меня, будто так и надо, типа всё нормально!

Но его не ударила молния, не сразили никакие кары небесные, и от моего глубокого сердечного чувства, резко перетекшего в ненависть, Демону тоже было ни жарко ни холодно. Я сглатывал комок за комком в горле, сумасшедше давился рыданиями, пытаясь не выпустить их наружу. Слезы, к счастью, не пролились, но еще немного, и я не смог бы дышать. Если бы он не прекратил меня касаться, не отпустил мой несчастный подбородок. Но он отпустил.

Почему он приперся, и почему сейчас? Неужели я чем-то ему интересен?

Я встал ровнее, забыв, что отзанимался своё, нахожусь в раздевалке и должен переодеться, нервно сложил руки перед собой. Я бы... просто бесконечно так стоял, борясь с собой, и изучал его, спрятанного за стеной длинных волос. Я спел и поорал о его несравненной внешности десятками способов. Но этого мало: способов сотни, тысячи, десятки тысяч, и каждый может стать отдельной песней, пробрав слушателя до костей и печенок. При условии, что мне хватит сил довести дело до конца. На самом деле я не знаю, зачем выкладывать в музыкальной лирике признание, что он красив как черт, как бог, как худшее чудовище или лучшее искушение всех времен. Сомневаюсь, что он оценит. Нравится ли он сам себе настолько же, насколько от него дружно укладываются в штабеля другие? Я мог бы сочинить и об этом, не потонув в однообразных романтических бреднях. И всё равно нет гарантии, что он оценит.

До меня наконец дошло, почему из шкафчика выпали мои джинсы и двойная майка. И почему надо пошевеливаться – мы куда-то идем!

Он не объяснил, кстати, куда – это же не в его стиле. В общем, я просто шел и ехал с ним, непрерывно курящим, в лифте вверх, до какого-то из сотых этажей. Хвостом плелся, упираясь плаксиво настроенными таращилками ему в спину и особенно в ноги. Пытался не идеализировать его ровную походку и каждое выверенное движение, ширину шагов, плавные повороты корпуса, мерное покачивание волос. Мне не хотелось обгонять и идти рядом: его лицо, даже полускрытое в волосах – слишком жестокий соблазн. Глаза, от которых желание умереть трансформируется в желание жалких мольб о пощаде, потому что становится понятно... после смерти эти муки ни хрена не прекратятся.

Я слишком увлекся мрачными перспективами и едва не упал в бездну его шевелюры, когда наш путь окончился. Он отошел в сторону, давая мне пространство для маневра и воздух для противоядия – его смертоносно благоухающими волосами я только что знатно траванулся, в ушах – звон, в паху – стон, и ноги подкашиваются.

\- Мастер, это еще один молодой настырный Санктери. Забирай в коллекцию, пока теплый и не оклемался.

Мозги у меня превратились в тающие мятные леденцы, важности знакомства с кем-то там я хрена с два осознавал – я собственные пальцы в тот момент не мог различить. Они все казались мизинцами, короткими, слабыми и бесполезными. Существо, названное мастером, пожало мне пять таких правых мизинцев, проворно схватило и уложило... э-э, лежать. На чем-то твёрдом. Энергия из него била ключом: пока я изображал отравленный труп, он носился по своей лаборатории не хуже электрона по орбите вокруг атомного ядра – и на такой же световой скорости. А я просто лежал и медленно охреневал. Вопрос от него расслышал раза с четвертого. Ем? Что я ем?

Я промямлил, что съедаю на завтрак целого слона, а на ужин – остальную слоновью семью, и хочу похудеть. Приготовился выслушивать нотации. И зря.

\- Голубчик, я могу выжечь и выпарить лишнее, но оно вернется. Менять надо радикально твоё тело и его аппетиты. А от этого, бывает, умирают. Ты не готов. Хочешь, поставлю заплатку? Временная мера, но зато походишь дохляком с недельку, оценишь, как это.

Я хотел, это не обсуждалось. Обрадовался, что меня не отправили с наглыми нескромными запросами восвояси. Вывернул шею, проверяя, что уберкиллер торчит где-то рядом, не пропал. Но он пропал, как всегда. Сволочь.

\- М-мастер?..

\- ...Хэллиорнакс. Слыхал о таком?

\- Ну, вроде...

\- Хочешь отведать диетических слонов в моей лаборантской столовой?

\- А они правда диетические?!

\- Нет, конечно, что сразу веришь всему, салага, - мастер расхохотался. Было немного обидно, хоть и терпимо, смех беззлобный. - Но ты сможешь кушать от пуза вне дома и не бояться, что кто-то заглядывает тебе в тарелку и считает каждый прожеванный и проглоченный кусок. И тебе тоже не придется мучиться от сравнения, когда кто-то пообедал тремя варёными рисовыми зернышками и запил их наперстком сакэ и пожаловался, что переел.

Я дернул ногой, шокированный.

\- Вы знаете моего брата!

\- Я знаю свою иглу для введения в подкожную клетчатку, приготовься. Ну-ка не болтай и замри. Когда закончим – полежишь несколько часов тут. Не вскакивай в туалет, ладно? Туалет сам к тебе придет вместе с бессонной медсестричкой. И до утра рот, пожалуйста, на замок, перекусов нельзя и водичку – тоже. Чтоб не окосел от воздержания, тебе поставят глюкозную капельницу, а уже утром наешься вволю чем хочешь и в любых количествах, вмещающих нашу вселенную. Клянусь жидкостью из аккумуляторных батареек, тебе будут рады за столом мои одноклеточные помощники-чревоугодники, вечно голодные медики, вечно сонные инженеры. И, святые лептоны, молчи! Благодарность из выражения мордахи и так вижу. Нэнси! Нэнси, твою ж... а, вот ты где, лисица. Надень на меня самые большие очки! Поехали.

* * *

\- Шеф, еще одно письмо.

\- Нет, это записка. Любовная.

\- Но она же запечатана, и ты даже не обернулся, чтоб просканировать сквозь конверт...

Будет несправедливо называть Бэла лучшим бойцом, я тренировал их одинаково. Я ценю в нём те же самые качества, что взрастил и укрепил в других. Каждый бы сейчас догадался, в чем дело. Но Бэл всегда догадывается быстрее коллег.

\- Ты сам написал ее! Себе?!

\- Тебе.

Я просмолил себе лёгкие дочерна, не спеша полирую уже имеющуюся копоть, лакирую до блеска. Бальтазар покраснел. Чувствую спиной и затылком его замешательство.

\- Вскрывай, чего застыл.

Он оцарапывает клапан, пытаясь поддеть ногтем, но я заклеивал конверт на совесть. Надо разрезать, Бэл, где твой нож, вынимай из ботинка, поторопись. Это особый полигон. Шуршание бумаги не прекращалось еще секунд десять. Мои лёгкие успели покрыться новым слоем черного глянца. Красноречивое беззвучие. Он читает. Он растерян. Прочитал.

\- Bēl-šarra-uṣur, - произнёс я то, что он безуспешно пытался разобрать по центру моей записки из трёх клинописных знаков. И это всё, что там было начертано. - На современный лад – Бальтазар. Знаешь, что значит?

\- Нет.

\- «Владыка, царя храни». Владыкой Бэлом древние шумеры называли свое верховное божество. Их последними «Бэлами» были Мардук и Ашшур. Это имя не наделит огромной силой безвольного и ленивого глупца, но приумножит способности достойного. Ты был посвящен великим богам, которых и в помине не было в пантеоне Изменчивых. И я хочу знать – почему. Это и есть моё... любовное признание, - я скривил губы, съязвив не нарочно. Любовь? Если только такая, дальняя родственница любопытства. Мне мало что интересно во внешнем мире. Но Бэла я ненамеренно делаю частью своего.

\- Отцы по традиции выбирают имена для первенцев, дальше – это всегда совместное решение родителей. Мой настоящий отец Зак погиб, не зная, что мать опять беременна. И первенец, Натаниэль, ходил к Пустотнику, чтобы воззвать к духу умершего, понять, каково было бы его последнее желание.

\- Оно не показалось вам странным?

\- Нет. Ты многое не знаешь о нашей старой родине за океаном, шеф. Правда, мы сами позабыли историю, бывшую до античной эры, ведь она была не нашей. Тебе лучше расспросить оставшиеся змеиные кланы – они все родом с Крии. У них был свой Вавилон. Семьи их величайших воителей заключали союзы с бессмертными, теми, против кого люди затем восстали, борясь за свою свободу. Но до своего падения они были живыми богами, верховными жрецами своих религий, возможно, теми, кого ты назвал.

Теперь мне позарез нужно в гости на Нижние Горизонты. Папа говорил, что ад неделим, существует в единственном экземпляре на все реальности. Значит ли это, что бытие каждого демона многомирно? Но наши проекции конечны и различны, Ашшур там – не тот демон-плут, что здесь. Я не понимаю. Это загадка, она меня дразнит и цепляет. И поэтому так цепляет Бальтазар.

Я сжёг окурок, оставив для разнообразия кучку пепла, и обернулся. _Ты не учил аккадский язык и клинопись, но правильно читаешь хотя бы меня, Бэл._ Я хочу в тайну твоего происхождения, а ты хочешь, чтобы я хотел в твою плоть. Одно другому не помешает. Смелее, разрешаю в очередной раз меня опрокинуть. Системе телеметрии Хайер-билдинг мы, кстати, нравимся до такой степени, что свет на выбранном участке этажа гаснет и камеры слежения фиксируют лишь тени и помехи.

* * *

[1] Непорядок, я протестую (фр.)


	20. Забавы ночью. Жертва учится у охотника

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

За мной скучно следить. Я пользуюсь одним и тем же маршрутом из дома на работу и обратно, ем поздним вечером в штабе ELSSAD одну и ту же еду, уезжаю тренировать бойцов в неизвестном направлении, и эта неизвестность – тоже моё постоянство. А возвращаюсь на заре, созерцаю с наслаждением своего брата-немножко-эксгибициониста, ужинаю у себя в комнате на два-три часа раньше, чем в особняке накроют завтрак, после чего отпускаю своё сознание. И пока моё тело делает вид, что спит (хотя иногда оно устает и все-таки засыпает и смотрит сны), я – брожу, где хочу, по любым тропам и любым мирам, не сворачивая только на одну дорожку – ведущую во Тьму. У Матери нет сознания, чтоб ревновать или иметь на меня зуб, но я – та Ее форма и способ упорядочивания Ее частичек внутри физического мира, которые имеют разум и личность. И с помощью них Она как раз и выражает своё неодобрение или несогласие с чем-то. Могу с уверенностью сообщить, когда Она бывает не в духе. Например, сегодня.

Я проснулся с агрессией Тьмы внутри. Возможно, сегодня за мной шпионить будет интереснее обычного. Включайся в игру, цыпленок. Если ты, конечно, не утратил веру в себя и в тот крошечный абсурдный шанс приручить меня.

Я уехал на такси, чтобы привлечь поменьше внимания. Ты поехал за мной на точно таком же такси. Я позволил тебе украсть немного денег на карманные расходы. Мне нравится, как ты портишься с каждым днем, потихоньку лишаешься моральных принципов в погоне за моей тенью. Купюры я оставлял не то чтобы демонстративно, но хорошенько грохнул выдвижным ящиком, в который положил их. Двести долларов мелкими мятыми купюрами. На что ты их потратишь, мой порченый дружок? Гложет ли тебя вина за нехитрую кражу? Ты перешагнул через совесть или еще не поборол ее?

Попросил притормозить в доках. Если есть в Гонолулу более-менее грязное место с криминогенной обстановкой, то именно здесь. На кораблях прибывают китайцы-чернорабочие, не самые дружелюбные на вид выходцы из Индонезии, надеющиеся разжиться за счет богатых туристов курорта, и сюда же свозят для тихого непыльного обмена всю наркоту – в мешках с мукой, в полых стеблях сахарного тростника, а иногда – в едва живых рабах, в их желудках и кишках. Таблетки фасуют для розничной торговли в контейнерах по соседству, по одной-две в прозрачные пакетики без надписей. А вот этот полуразвалившийся сарайчик – точка продажи. В цистернах поблизости ничего не хранят – в них живут. Точнее, содержат там пленников.

Почему я не накрою бандитов и торговцев, нелегалов и несчастных жертв? Остановлю и рассажаю по каталажкам этих, но появятся другие. Будут хуже и злее, напуганные и подозрительные, начнут действовать умно и с оглядкой. А зачем мне такой расклад? До тех пор, пока существует спрос – будет появляться и предложение. Я не могу изменить людскую натуру, я не могу за нее кого-то выборочно карать. Но я могу это дерьмо контролировать. Цыпленок со мной вряд ли согласится, но он в это гнездо криминала уже впорхнул, выход обратно – только вися на моей шее тряпочкой. Ну или в нарядном палисандровом гробу.

Его такси остановилось ровнехонько за моим, бампер к бамперу. Я расплатился и подошел галантно распахнуть ему дверь. Он выполз не сразу, минуту отрывисто дышал и жался к сиденьям, весь красный. Как оба авто уехали – красноты не убавилось.

\- И как тебе не надоело волочиться за мной. Я машина убийства, а не герой-любовник, - я снял очки на минутку. Почему-то мне нравится то, как он разглядывает мои глаза. Еще при нашем знакомстве понравилось – сумасшедший интерес, ничем не замутненный. Как будто обладая столь цинично яркими и броскими фиолетовыми глазами, я уже – эффектно нарушаю закон. Словно именно это делает меня супер-убийцей и никак иначе быть не может. Часть его ненасытного детского восторга. И если разбить в моих глазах лёд, подогреть, заставить растаять, добившись природного цвета, придав капельку человечности – я перестану быть его фетишем, идолом и антигероем. Его персональным киллером.

Кстати, насчет раскалывания льда... он не так уж и не прав.

\- Ты монстр, но не машина, - он уцепился за мою руку, я отдернул ее, но он зашипел и схватил ее снова, всю, от запястья до предплечья. Повис на ней, на мне – хотя на тряпочку пока не смахивал. Ничего, малыш, всё впереди.

\- Если стряхну тебя – покалечу.

\- Калечь.

Какой упорный. Ксавьер мне этого не простит. Придется решать намеченные дела с этим противно теплым и шевелящимся грузиком. Хорошо, что я одинаково владею обеими руками: цыпленок нагло оккупировал правую.

Я сверил часы – они на левой – и негромко свистнул. Из-за ближайшей цистерны вышел Джекки, переодетый матросом, в забавном парике с косичкой. Косячок в углу рта органично дополнял его искусственный загар и черные усики.

\- Кью вывез днем весь товар, вместо кокаина насыпана фруктоза. Клиент будет недоволен, завяжется потасовка. Или перестрелка. Я сделал разметку на тринадцать трупов в сарае, и еще один караульный засядет уровнем выше, на цистернах. Его снимет наш снайпер в самом начале представления, без шума и треска. Шеф, в полицию позвоним сейчас или как закончим?

\- Как закончим. Копы сначала запаникуют, а потом рассвирепеют, что мы крадем у них лавры, пришлют тупых патрульных, и всё накроется медным тазом. Не надо ворошить наше уютное осиное гнездо.

Джекки кивнул, покосился на жадно приклеенного ко мне подростка, но смолчал и занял позицию. Цыпленок был возбужден и продолжал краснеть уже от этого.

Я раскрыл одно крыло, верхнее левое, и спрятал нас. Не могу сказать, что мы были полностью невидимы, но чтобы разглядеть, следовало подойти ко мне вплотную, ткнуться носом. А я такую телесную близость с кем попало ох как не люблю.

Еще раз сверил часы. Одиннадцать вечера. Наши крыски засуетились, выползли из норок, из хранилища подтащили мешочки и чемоданчики, которые грудой побросали у западного входа в сарай. Двадцать пять мешков, нехило. И кто большой заказ делает в среду вечером? Не успеет же разбодяжить, все клубы с шести уже битком набиты.

На стреме у них стояли два японца, полностью зататуированные вместе с лицами и черепами. Потом подошел главный, белый американец, в дурацкой ковбойской шляпе. Четвертого не увидел, но почувствовал – он как раз уселся у меня над головой и над крылом. Цыпленок громко и надоедливо дышал. С эрекцией не справился – и правильно, с чего бы ей пропадать, когда он всем телом так выразительно трётся о моё бедро?

В последний раз сверил часы. Тридцать пять минут до полуночи. Они притопали ножками, должно быть, фургон оставили за доками, тут особо негде парковаться. Джекки не ошибся – десять человек: двое, чтоб заключить сделку, и восемь идиотов в масках, вооруженные калашами, их охраняют. Паранойя – признак неуважения. Японцы по этому поводу живо проявили обеспокоенность. Еще больше они насторожились, когда после пробы товара вместо сумки с наличными на них наставили оружие. Переговоры были ну очень молчаливые. Стрелять в доках опасно – слишком много шума. Но пока охрана клиентов показательно бряцала заряженными автоматами, сами клиенты ласково пырнули японцев ножами. А продавцу в шляпе еще ласковее бросили под ноги прорванный мешок с сахарком. И это всё?

Так не пойдет. Мне нужно больше трупов. Точнее, тринадцать – и четырнадцатый упадет с ветерком в сантиметре от цыпленка, с огнестрельным ранением в затылке. Джекки не нуждался в условном сигнале, сам всё увидел, сам проработал этот план, я только координировал. Он вышел из-за третьей цистерны с самым пьяным и невменяемым видом и почти упал под ноги разъяренным наркодельцам. Пора.

Я дунул пламенем. Их рожи под масками очень удивленно вытянулись за доли секунды перед тем, как обгорели. А дешевый пластик еще жутко воняет и прилипает к мясу – не отодрать. Ковбою жара не досталось, не хватило, он за спинами и дальше всех стоял. Его прикончил Джекки, комфортно лёжа на гнилых досках, одним удачным броском. Нож вытащил из того японца, что кулем валялся к нему ближе – методы не позволяют на таких операциях светить нашим фирменным оружием. Затем по расписанию с цистерны упал последний труп, в полете задел цыпленка расстегнутой курткой. Цыпленок взвизгнул, но в обморок что-то не свалился. Молодец. Я ожидал другого.

Теперь улики. Маас принес полную канистру, заботливо стёр отпечатки, а я ее удачно перевернул с ноги. Запах бензина бодрит. И еще одну, пустую, в угол. Дыхнул повторно, чтоб расплавилась. А то вовек не разгадают, что здесь нечаянно жгли. Не фейерверки же. 

\- Крыша загорелась, шеф, - Джекки сорвал грязный матросский костюмчик, сунул в походный рюкзак вместе с париком и прочей бутафорией и подкурил от одной из дымящихся балок свой недобитый косячок. Он, конечно, не совсем голый... но поздние туристы всё равно свернут шеи, пока он прогуляется пешком до офиса.

\- Это не наша забота. Эмиль сделал анонимный звонок, полиция с пожарными потушат. А вторая половина шайки выберет новую точку и больше не будет собираться здесь. Где ключи?

\- Вот. От этого выхода и от северного. Запасных нет.

\- Отлично. Лови, - я бросил ключи цыпленку и посмаковал его оквадратившиеся глаза. - Сарайчик твой. Как полицейские закончат тут «расследовать» и бездарно обводить мелом обугленные тела – снимешь печати с дверей и хозяйничай на свой вкус.

* * *

Мэйв убедительно разыграл придурка большего, чем я – предложил коллективное самоубийство. Я знал, что он блефует, сгорая от любопытства узнать, почему я хотел прыгнуть. Рвался строить из себя старшего, мудрого наставника, но наружу это так и не выпустил. И своё негодование о моих прогулах тоже засунул подальше, поддавшись чистосердечной тревоге и желанию быть полезным мне, а не изображать сурового спасителя. Мне захотелось защититься от того, чем он мог захлебнуться дальше – сочувствием. Вот не надо меня жалеть. Вылечить бы всех от этой дебильной привычки.

Я пресек его планы. Не быть ему главным. Раз не поленился пробежать по этажам пешком – не поленится сходить со мной в порт и порепетировать. Я ничего о нём не знал и, честно говоря, не собирался узнавать. Я увидел, как мокрушник умело использует всё вокруг, молниеносно, подчиняя себе обстоятельства, каждую мелочь. Я сочинил много музыки, она красива, но безголоса. Тексты, которые я написал, слишком хороши, чтобы их декламировал я. Меня не услышат, не воспримут всерьез. А я хочу, чтобы меня слышали, чтоб слушали так, как слушают Ди – затаив дыхание, обмерев, боясь упустить хоть слово.

Я воспользуюсь Мэйвом. Он мне двоюродный кузен или, может, троюродный. Не ахти какое родство, но он тоже Санктери. И он не отказал.

Я познакомлю его с каждой раной на своем сердце. Не сразу, но он поймет, что меня мучает. А когда поймет – надеюсь, не отвернется. Я не хотел говорить, что заставило меня писать эту музыку, я не хотел всё портить – особенно после того, как он сразу же обрадовал меня, внеся первую лепту во вклад нашего будущего – дал нашей банде имя.

«Ледяной дьявол». Какая ирония. Лишь кучке избранных известно, что за яростное пламя полыхает под этим льдом. В центре вихря смерти он умеет быть живым и даже... разговорчивым. Он живет в своих приказах, он наслаждается подчинением и моментами чужой смерти. У мира нет шансов быть чем-то, кроме как декорациями для исполнения его капризов.

Я всё ещё думаю о суициде. Но больше никаких прыжков из окна. Умереть на сцене на глазах у сотни тысяч зрителей и слушателей – моя новая мечта и мой новый план.

Почему? Почему мне приспичило сдыхать?

Я не рехнулся от неразделенной любви. То есть рехнулся, но... я мыслю трезво, хоть и не рационально. Суицид, независимо от способов – очень громкое заявление. Крик, от которого в ночи просыпаются соседи или, если повезет – квартал, а то и целый город. Ничто не привлекает столько внимания. Угроза убить себя – настолько же рискованная, насколько и эффективная.

О том, что я сделаю, заговорят все.

Но сначала я должен стать знаменитым.

* * *

\- У твоего приключения в морге не должно было случиться продолжения, - Энджи недоверчиво потрогал жидкость в бассейне большим пальцем ступни, но всё было в порядке, туда по старинке залили розовое шампанское.

\- Малец не сдался. Я проучил его, но урок не усвоен.

\- Не смей его мучить! Не смей приближаться, не смей...

\- А как быть с тем, что он приближается ко мне? Его член жарко пульсировал мне сегодня в бедро и выше, на протяжении получаса. Очень волнующе, учитывая, что ему всего лишь двенадцать лет исполнится на днях. Или... нет, подожди. Не на днях. Ближе к концу августа. Одиннадцатилетний обольститель. Очень решительный.

\- Ты имеешь наглость ерничать?! Юлиус!

\- Мне на отборе в ELSSAD доктора все уши прожужжали, как рано взрослеют оборотни. И ты своего трахнул, когда ему... дай-ка вспомнить – тоже одиннадцать было?

\- У нас мизерная разница в возрасте! И я с Ксавьером тогда растерянно девственности лишился, а сам он был опытным в постели.

\- Забавный парадокс. Ты не можешь завидовать, ты не умеешь. Но ты пытаешься. Изо всех сил. Тебе больно за Мануэля, и ты на автомате прокручиваешь картинку, как сам бы его отлюбил, но нежно и заботливо. Не так, как я. Лишь бы всё сделать не как я, показать разницу добра и света. Но ни хрена подобного, дорогой. Ему не нужно твоё мягкое лучистое тепло, его влечет в самое черное пекло. И он тебя терпеть не может за твою кажущуюся правильность. Иначе бы ты давно к нему подобрался, обольстил сладкими речами и утащил подальше от меня. Но вместо этого – ты пробуешь уговаривать меня.

\- Меня не изменить, как и тебя, - Ангел с досадой вскинул голову вверх, прохаживаясь по парапету. - Ну и что мне делать?

\- Ничего. Но можешь перестать негодовать и присоединиться к моей игре. Цыпленок нашел себе нового друга. Хорошего, чистого. Аппетитного. Ты заинтригован? Я тоже.


	21. Хорошая сделка. Клиент всегда напуган

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

\- Скажи мне, у кого ты живешь.

Ману превратился в детского размера манекен, очень напряженный, с кусочком омлета во рту. Уберкиллер нарушает ради него график, не спит в девятом часу утра, расхаживает по дому, заглядывает в столовую, игнорирует пятерых сотрапезников, подчеркнуто обращаясь к нему одному, сверкает обнаженным торсом... ну ладно, полуобнаженным.

Омлет глотаться решительно отказывался, оборотень украдкой сплюнул его в салфетку.

\- У твоего отца.

\- А кто он?

\- Э-э...

\- Ты живешь под крылом у дьявола. И сегодня пора платить за гостеприимство.

Никто не подавал тайных знаков, как вроде бы и не сговаривался, но Ангел, Ксавьер, мессир Асмодей _(почему этот-то никогда не вмешивается, ведь может еще как!)_ и двое неизвестных крылатых гостей сложили вилки с ножами крест-накрест на тарелки, с синхронностью, достойной команды профессиональных спортсменов, отодвинули стулья, вставая, и покинули столовую.

Ману порадовался, что сожрал немного. После резекции желудка, подаренной мастером-инженером при помощи лазерного ножа, невидимых ниток и очень крепкого словца, аппетита не убавилось, но порции пришлось сократить втрое. А сейчас даже то небольшое количество съеденного попросилось наружу – от всех до единого поднявшихся дыбом волосков на коже. Это не страх, что-то другое болезненно стиснуло ему внутренности в ожидании развязки, замесило фаршем в стальном кулаке. Фу, от гастрономических ассоциаций затошнило еще сильнее.

\- Я предлагаю тебе сделку, - киллер невежливо обхватил спинку его стула, так что Ману пришлось искать спасения у стола, напав на край скатерти, иначе неминуемо очутился бы задницей на полу. - Я позвонил должнику, тот навестил друга, друг шустро передал знакомому, и дальше по цепочке. Моё имя имеет огромный вес на материке. Какую музыку ты слушаешь?

\- Всю. Любую. То есть я ее изучал, все имеющиеся жанры. Рок, естественно, понравился первым. Дум, гранж, индастриал, модерновая тяжесть, пост-панк, синтетика и электроника, экспериментальное смешение стилей, новая волна, техно с классикой. Но представители не самые популярные, по большей части андеграунд, - Мануэль заткнулся так же резко, как и затараторил, глядя расширенными глазами в полупустую тарелку. На ней валялись четыре зеленые горошины, такой же зеленый лист салата и треугольный, отрезанный с одной стороны омлет. Мокрушник, застывший за пределами поля зрения, хотел довести его если не до медленной голодной смерти, то до смерти от невыносимого ожидания и неопределенности.

\- Группу SΩndicate слышал?

\- Да, это глубокий андеграунд. Коллекционировать их лимитированные самиздатные диски круто. И я хотел заказать на виниле сингл с их последнего альбома, но еще не решил вопрос с доставкой, на чье имя и вообще.

\- Незачем. Заберешь из первых рук. Ты нанят к ним сессионным гитаристом на три недели.

Мануэль с лязгом уронил вилку, но тут же опять нервно схватил.

\- А взамен что? Вариант отстать от тебя не катит.

\- Ты уедешь. Отстанешь автоматически, но предмет сделки не таков.

\- А каков?

\- Помолчи.

Киллер отпустил примороженный стул и начал прохаживаться по столовой, размышляя о чем-то – несомненно подлом и преступном. Ману следил за ним исподтишка, гоняя по тарелке горошек, пока тот не выкатился на скатерть. Потом колол вилкой омлет, изорвал в лохмотья. Не то что минуты – секунды казались вечностью, а недопитое молоко в его чашке, казалось, успело два раза свернуться и скиснуть.

\- Оставишь мне телефон.

В потной левой руке до сих пор была зажата собранная в складки скатерть. Белый удав наконец отпустил ее и против воли шумно задышал. Он боялся ответа больше, чем ругательств матери или побоев брата, а оказалось, бояться нечего.

\- Да я и так им не пользуюсь, странное требование. Никому я не нужен, чтоб еще звонить.

\- Это пока. Ксавьер знает, куда ты поедешь, не затягивай с прощанием и сборами.

\- Зачем ты помогаешь мне?

\- А вот это – предмет сделки.

\- Чего? В смысле?

Киллер закончил пеший круг почета по столовой и остановился рядом. Понятно. Ману вздохнул и выгнулся в некотором смущении, вытягивая из кармана узких джинсов мобильный. Завтрак ему точно не доесть, но интересно, вернутся ли доедать другие?

Демон ушел в стену, переместившись в закрытый от посторонних кабинет отца. Но в кресле вместо отца, пытаясь раскурить толстую вишневую сигару, располагался Ангел.

\- Не передумал? - Ди подбросил трофейный телефон в воздухе и поймал в рукав форменной куртки, спрятав, словно козырную карту.

\- Я в деле. Должен же кто-то нейтрализовать твоё начинающееся безумие. Что у тебя?

\- Ману устранен. Сент-Мэвори заявится ко мне не позже вечера.

\- Так это был Сент-Мэвори? Я сталкивался с ним раз, года три назад, в Хайер-билдинг, позже за ненадобностью терял из виду. Он был похож на собратьев из клана больше, чем на двоюродного брата. Но откуда Мэйва знаешь ты?

\- Он троюродный. Сложные генные вопросы смежных кланов, я наводил справки, изрядно помучив Мастера, мне было интересно, потому что я – из виду никого терять не люблю. А ты – пропустил куда больше, чем предполагаешь, дорогой. Поработаем сегодня в паре?

\- Ты об ELSSAD или?..

\- Всюду. Время детское, мне расхотелось спать. Побудь тем, чем обычно для тебя был я. Не задавая вопросов.

\- Твоей тенью.

Демон отобрал у него плохо тянувшую дым сигару и раскурил сам. Вернул.

\- Еще одно. Мануэль не должен разболтать, как попал в человечью музыкальную банду.

\- Ему достанет смекалки сочинить что-нибудь. Боишься, он запутается во лжи и накосячит?

\- Мне нравится его постепенное падение, но часть выдуманных приключений стоит сделать правдой. На северо-западном американском побережье есть что-нибудь вроде консерватории или музыкальной академии? Пусть числится хотя бы номинально. Закажи ему минимальное оборудование для записи. Доставку оформим следующим нашим самолетом.

\- Академия есть. Город Бойсе, на границе с Орегоном, там же дислоцируются ребята из SΩndicate. И можно найти временную подработку в колл-центрах, если Мануэля вопрос денег хоть немного колышет. Но откуда столько рвения? Заниматься благотворительностью, как и политикой, принято в старости, когда всё остальное наскучит, Ди.

\- Значит, ты тоже не понимаешь, в чем соль сделки? Я сумел настроить помехи моста между нами? Против тебя. Ты впечатлен?

\- Юлиус, однажды ты доиграешься. Совершишь проступок, от последствий которого я не смогу тебя защитить.

\- Ой ли? Как страшно. О чем я думаю? Не знаешь? Не знаешь...

Демон улыбнулся уголком холодного рта и взял с письменного стола Асмодея длинное красное перо.

* * *

\- Слушай, Кси?

На мне останавливается тяжелый покровительственный взгляд с оттенком полной безнадеги. Наверное, он считает, что быть старшим братом – ужасное неснимаемое проклятье, вечное к тому же. Ха, он не подозревает, что быть младшим не менее мучительно, и ведь я тоже не могу ничего изменить. Мне не к кому идти, кроме него, а он не может меня не выслушать, раз пообещал заботиться на Земле. Кровные родственные узы – самые дебильные узы в мире.

\- Ну?

\- Вот ты со своим Ангелом... - я немножко покраснел, окунувшись и совсем не из вредности в похабные мыслишки о чужой спальне и чужой постели. Нормальные оборотни в моем возрасте уже вовсю заводили девушек, редко оставаясь в одиночестве, а я умираю от недотраха, и я сам виноват, что влюбился в монстра. Блядь, что я там спрашивал... - счастлив?

\- Тебе-то какое дело? - Ксавьер так напрягся, словно я и правда через замочную скважину к ним в спальню ломился. Он нахмурился и даже стучать по клавиатуре прекратил. А классно же уметь стучать вслепую, я тоже хочу научиться однажды.

\- У вас, например, дети крошечные, не поверю, что это добавляет уюта и романтики. Не видитесь вы почти, за завтраком толком не говорите, ведете себя как чужие. Вы там случайно развестись не хотите? Ты об этом не думал, а?

\- Так и знал, что ты полезешь куда-то, в чем не смыслишь ни хрена. Не приставай ко мне больше с такими вопросами.

\- Если не ответишь сейчас – не отстану.

Он тяжко-претяжко вздохнул. Превосходно знал, что это – когда я обещаю не отстать. И процедил через силу:

\- Даже если бы и хотели развестись, мы не можем.

\- Чего?

\- Того. В аду не существует церкви в привычном понимании, как и института брака. Всё это было искусственно создано, а основатели – созваны для таких необычных обстоятельств, как моя свадьба с Энджи. Короче: так называемая церковь ада венчает демонов и их избранников навсегда, до или после обряда инициации, когда избранник становится подобен своему демону.

\- Подобен?

\- Бессмертен. Нет смысла соединять в пару существ, если один из них однажды двинет коней, а второй останется вечным вдовцом или вдовой, оплакивающим потерю. Демоны предпочитают обходиться без потерь, особенно нелепых, которые легко избежать.

\- А как ты получил бессмертие?

\- Выпил отмеренное мне количество крови. На единицу массы тела надо около столовой ложки, так что травиться целым литром проклятой солёной гадости не пришлось, хватило небольшого кубка.

\- Это разве была не кровь Ангела?

\- Нет. Не совсем. Пить ее чистую опасно для жизни, точнее – опасно, не имея многолетней привычки питаться кровью как таковой и не имея определенных ферментов для усвоения именно его крови, а они вырабатываются со временем. Я его иногда кусал, вкус крови чувствовал, и, в отличие от обычной, она оказалась очень даже ничего. Но сознательно я ее не пил, не псих же. Ее смешали с кровью родоначальника их фамилии, с кровью командира княжеской гвардии драконов и с... Прозвучит безумно.

\- Ну с чем, с чем еще?

\- Из камней, которыми в обилии покрыт Верхний ад, выжали сок. Каменную воду. Не представляю как, но выжали. И добавили в мой кубок.

\- Это был последний ингредиент?

\- Нет. Для обряда требовалось еще своеобразное одобрение нашего отца, а так как его давно на свете нет – то какого-то другого мужчины из семьи или, на худой конец, из клана. Согласился дедушка Элерон. У него... ему пришлось выдержать пренеприятное испытание – ему по жилам пустили расплавленное живое серебро. Не спрашивай ни о чем, я сам едва понял. Серебро не было горячим, ты только лишнего не подумай: его не обожгли, не покалечили в обычном смысле. Но я просто не представляю, что ему довелось почувствовать, пережить, пока демоны пытали его. Ну, хотя бы не забавы ради: они проверяли его на какую-то им одним ведомую чистоту, то есть чистоту моей родной крови. По задумке изобретателя этого обряда серебро чернеет, прокатившись по всем сосудам, если кровь недостаточно чиста и хороша. Но оно не почернело. Последние три капли этого серебра мне влили из тела деда прямо в кубок. И вот после этого я выпил его.

\- А если бы серебро почернело?

Ксавьер раздраженно провел рукой по лбу, потом влез себе в волосы.

\- Ну не взяли бы меня в «жены»! Почем я знаю. Может, заставили бы чиститься, может, отравился бы оскверненным металлом. Хотя нет, - его хмурый взгляд немного прояснился. - Я понял. Чистота крови означала родословную клана, в которую не примешивалось никаких грязнокровных чужаков. Генетическая чистота – с точки зрения евгеники. Но, кстати, мой... наш отец был таким чужаком. Может, это перст судьбы – что он умер. Ведь я не знаю, что бы показало испытание серебром, кровь каких змей текла в его жилах... А ведь хотелось бы узнать.

Я жопой почуял, что он вот-вот отклонится от темы, погрузившись в свою обычную меланхолию. Между прочим, кровь Максимилиана текла и в моих жилах! Но я так дико по нему никогда не горевал, как братец. Может, потому что нифига не похож на папашу внешне. И уж наверняка характером тоже в какого-то левого двоюродного дядьку пошел.

\- Ты выпил кровавую бурду из кубка и дальше что? Почувствовал крутые изменения, прилив энергии?

\- Блевануть мне хотелось. Мутило очень, и голова закружилась, я сдержался чудом. Смесь отдавала каменной пылью и сырым мясом, и огнем нёбо обожгла, а кровь Ангела сделала ее отвратительно сладковатой. Я не шел сам, меня вели к алтарю, ноги еле переставлялись. Я прослушал слова клятвы как во сне, повторил их на автомате, надеюсь, что в правильном порядке, почувствовал, как на палец было надето широкое и тяжелое, очень холодящее кольцо, и наконец отключился.

\- Ну а потом, потом? Было хоть что-то приятное? Радость от мысли, что ты бессмертен и всё такое...

\- Ну, было. Серьезно, тебе-то что до нас с Энджи? С тобой я это точно обсуждать не собирался.

\- Но развода ты не хочешь?

\- Нет!

\- Без базара?

\- Бллин, Ману!

\- Ответь нормально, и я отстану, обещаю, клянусь.

\- Отношения с кем-то – это не вечный праздник, сладкие объятья и поцелуи. Иногда меня передергивает от мысли, что у меня есть, м... «муж». Что это вообще так называется. Потому что институт брака на земле у людей и даже у оборотней – явление довольно отстойное, ассоциирующееся с рутиной, ссорами, падением интереса к любимому, отсутствием новизны, скандалами и изменами. Быть с кем-то связанным, еще и без шансов уйти – бесконечная тренировка терпения и доверия и способности к компромиссам. Это не спокойная зеркальная гладь и тишь, по ней постоянно пробегает рябь, а иногда случаются шторма и бури. Мне претит называться супругом и выглядеть чьей-то собственностью, я предпочитаю слово «партнер». Равноправный. Где-то любовник, но чаще друг. Или сообщник. Я знаю, что у Ангела есть от меня тайны, уповаю, что безобидные. И чтобы не страдать в неведении, я создаю тайны от него. Это добавляет баланса в отношения, и мне – спокойствия.

\- Но ты любишь его?

\- Ману, это правда тебя не касается!

\- Любишь?

Ксавьер отвесил мне подзатыльник. Хорошенький способ утолить моё любопытство. Ну как же мне узнать?!

Я привычно надулся и заторопился прочь из его серверной.

\- Не смей никому проболтаться, мелкий!

\- Я тебе не мелкий! - но сам почти ревел. И вовсе не от обиды и затрещины.

Что бы там ни понял Ксавьер о своей женитьбе, а я прошарил намного больше.

Главный священник пекла если и венчает демонов, то намертво, чтоб они не разбежались. Это значит, они должны сто раз подумать – оно им надо? Можно ли быть полностью уверенным в ком-то? Планировать свою жизнь на миллион лет вперед? Сколько же всего надо взвесить, прежде чем решиться? Честное слово, решаться должны или самые умные и опытные, прошедшие вместе огонь, воду и медные трубы, или безоглядные психи, готовые очертя голову бросаться в неведомое. А Ксавьер не похож ни на первых, ни на вторых. Но он еврей, мы оба евреи... Означает ли для него женитьба таинственную и очень извращенную сделку с дьяволом?

Я успел почитать в пародиях на бульварные книжонки, как бабищи на земле гоняются за кавалерами, мечтая о свадьбе, используют все доступные средства, включая ложь и шантаж. Но их куцые устремления и потребности не сравнятся с тем, что получает избранник уберкиллера. Если он будет счастлив. Если будет любить.

Способен ли он любить? Чувствовать? Да, о да. Я уверен. Его дневничок беззастенчиво продал мне эту информацию.

Будет ли он счастлив со мной? Наверное. Если я из кожи вон вылезу.

А буду ли счастлив я?

Без разницы. За одну только возможность остаться с ним в вечности я готов рискнуть.

Я зашел в последний раз в свою комнату, битком набитую никогда не портящимися колдовскими сладостями, закинул сумку на спину, а гитару в мягком дорожном кейсе – через плечо. Нажал кнопку встроенного пульта на лямке, и над головой зажужжал паук-дрон, полностью заряженный и готовый к отлету. Никто не спросил, как мне страшно и одиноко валить отсюда в неизвестность к врагам... то есть к людям. Пусть хоть бездушный робот составит компанию. Он умеет выполнять телепатические команды, если хорошенько сконцентрироваться. От живых хрен такого дождешься. И работающий дисплей на его крышке похож на красный смайл. На улыбку. А в инструкции я вычитал, что он и защитить сможет. Но что за оружие в него встроено, я не знаю, потому что оно заблокировано от очумелых ручек любопытных несовершеннолетних дебилов и разблокируется автоматически, если мне будет угрожать опасность. А пока в дроне можно включить плеер и насладиться великолепным саундтреком к недавно вышедшей “Assimilation Mortelle Ch. III”[1] через беспроводные наушники.

_«Хорошая музыка перешагивает государственные границы и языковые барьеры. А гениальная – пробивает черепа и обращает в чистый слух. Ты будешь услышан»._

Это слова Сент-Мэвори, сказанные вчера: он утешал меня после своего приступа во время первой попытки репетиции в гараже, подаренном мокрушником. Я так и не добился объяснений, что с ним случилось, его внезапно вырвало на меня, в панике я вызвал бригаду парамедиков из Госпиталя №1. Поехал с ним, посидел в зале ожидания, не хотел оставлять, не разобравшись в инциденте, даже к главврачу нечаянно загремел. Ссался, что Тисс опять вызовут. Ей и впрямь позвонили, она конечно заистерила, после чего я решил бежать в небоскреб, прихватив и Мэйва, чтоб не настукачил. Спрятался у мастера Тэйта, поел у него спокойно, но устал, перенервничал, случайно уснул и... и где теперь кузена искать? Если я проспал больше двенадцати часов и проснулся в особняке, не зная, как попал в него. И наступило сегодня. Мокрушник обставил моё сонное и бездарно растраченное утро так, чтоб я не успел ни с кем попрощаться – собственно, не попрощался с Мэйвом, ведь больше никого и нет у меня. Даже позвонить не могу, его номера наизусть не помню. Вот же дерьмо.

На круглый пятачок перед крыльцом выкатился роллс-ройс. За рулём Иэн, ему поручено подвезти меня на аэродром и посадить в конкорд, наверняка управляемый «дикой кошкой». Проследить, чтоб точно улетел, платочком каким-нибудь клетчатым вслед помахать. Я знаю – украдкой читал чужие мысли и плевался. В головах у домочадцев всё так вежливо, гладко и красиво, что аж противно.

Почему уберкиллеру проще задействовать для меня многомиллионные ресурсы корпорации и засекреченный боевой самолет на атомных батареях, чем отправлять в Америку на регулярный рейс с двумя пересадками? Вот настолько он не любит ждать и тратить попусту время? Или я хоть что-то для него значу?

Прощай, крыльцо и пятачок с фонтаном. Колени дрожат, миллион дурных предчувствий одолевает. Кулак, замесивший мои кишки в мягкий кровавый фарш, так и не разжался.

* * *

[1] «Смертельная ассимиляция, глава 3» – компьютерная игра в жанре survival horror о пост-апокалиптичном мире, разработанная и выпущенная французской компанией Prométhée Softworks. Является в ИР ведущим производителем компьютерных игр, а Мануэль – их большой поклонник, особенно серии киберпанка. Первая глава «Смертельной ассимиляции» рассказывала о попытке группы ученых предотвратить взрыв военной ядерной установки, расположенной внутри кальдеры ложно потухшего вулкана, кончившейся неудачно и обернувшейся трагедией планетарного масштаба. Вторая глава – о наемнике и террористе Кристофе Эскофье, единственном выжившем на станции и превратившемся под действием радиации в бессмертную машину убийства. Третью главу Prométhée Softworks посвятили ядерной зиме, наступившей после взрыва и извержения пробудившегося вулкана. Киллер Эскофье фигурировал во всех трёх главах в качестве антигероя и с детства был кумиром Ману, что частично объясняет его безумное увлечение Демоном, который, сам того не зная, воплотил в реальности игрового убийцу.


	22. Сладость или гадость? Подлецу всё к лицу

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

\- Опробовал новый инструментарий ночью. Просканировал дома жителей близлежащих районов, как ты и просил. Местные более-менее привыкли к Хайер-билдинг, некоторые даже гордятся им, словно сами помогали строить. Частота упоминаний в разговорах в среднем – не более двух раз в сутки. Большинство использует небоскреб как ориентир при назначении встреч и романтических свиданий. Дроны забрали аппарат и облетели затем весь остров. Всплески подозрительной активности только в аэропорту и на Вайкики, но в заливе традиционно много туристов. И пьяных. И твоих японских приятелей-подельников.

\- А что аэропорт?

\- Тебе на сервере ELSSAD оставлено в пятнадцати звуковых файлах, послушаешь сам, какие зубы на нас точат в Лэнгли. О... знаю этот взгляд. Ты, конечно, можешь учинить над ними физическую расправу, но зачем? Хайер-билдинг не дает им покоя, их не пускают в порядке исключительности, к которой они привыкли, и они злятся, что не могут поставить у нас жучки, не могут перехитрить систему телеметрии, просто... ничего не могут. Мы по рукам и ногам их связали технологиями, на сто лет ушедшими вперед. Знаешь, как тяжело им принимать проигрыш и плестись в хвосте? Конечно не знаешь, ты же всегда побеждаешь. Именно по причине, что ты такой внимательный поганец и осторожный параноик, они уверены, что мы ревностно оберегаем какую-то тайну. Вещь, достойную их внимания. Они не отстанут, Ди.

\- Я понял.

\- Усилить охрану? Старый Ворчун готов подключить нам дополнительные приборы слежения, а я добавлю мощности гексануклеарному реактору. Или соберу дополнительный мононуклеарный. Энергию мы жрем как энергосвиньи.

\- Нет, Хэлл. Никаких силовых мер с любопытствующими идиотами, никакого перерасхода бюджета. Я ведь правда понял: они не отстанут. Поэтому мы дадим им тайну. Я приду к тебе через пару дней, на нижние этажи. Подготовь там кресла, столы и микрофоны.

\- Пресс-конференция? Думаешь, на этом они успокоятся?

\- Тайная пресс-конференция. Ксавьер прикажет Ворчуну оставить брешь в системе для подслушивания. Но не слишком широкую. Пусть попотеют, протискиваясь, пусть почувствуют, что зарабатывают свой приз, а не получают задаром. Иначе заподозрят что-то.

\- А какую «тайну» ты собираешься им подбросить?

\- Они больны теориями заговоров. Предлагаю свергнуть правительство. Собери совет из своих любимых помощников или возьми напрокат театральных актеров, мне всё равно. Напоминаю – никакого ядерного оружия, само слово «оружие» не употребляй. Купи несколько журналистов, самых доверенных, согласных на изнурительный спектакль. Возьми их в плен, как сующих нос не в своё дело. Дай понять ребятам из Лэнгли, что это информационная война. И придумай какую-нибудь несусветную чушь о дискредитации демократов. Все карты тебе в руки. Ты умеешь быть в центре внимания, громогласный мастер. Развлекись по полной программе.

\- Святые глюоны, мне нужны детали... Они умеют быть придирчивыми, я провалюсь на бенефисе, Ди!

Киллер привычно сел на корточки. Лучащееся золотом лицо не вровень с его, а чуть выше, оранжевые губы нервно прикушены, оранжевые глаза... впрочем, в глаза Демон не смотрел.

\- Что я сказал?

\- Мы прикинемся, что замыслили недоброе против правящей партии.

\- Нет, до этого.

\- Что они идиоты?

\- Что я приду, мастер. И поддержу тебя. Принесу очень подробный план. Поиздеваюсь над пленными. Пригласи несколько чернокожих репортеров. Маленькие изъяны никто не заметит на фоне старого доброго расизма.

\- Я не хочу выставлять тебя опять исчадием зла, они будут ненавидеть тебя.

\- Хэлл, я привык. Людям нужен враг, не абстрактный, а персона, которую можно, нужно и полезно для здоровья ненавидеть. И если враг не явится сам, то будет придуман. Так случилось с сатаной и всеми его рогатыми слугами, разве нет?

\- Это ужасно. И от осознания – люди становятся еще противнее. Но почему ты?

\- А кто, если не я? Ненавидеть легче, когда нет изъянов. Я кукольный монстр класса де люкс. Они будут рады, что меня наконец-то можно обвинить.

\- И арестовать?

\- Ты смешной, мастер.

\- Если они совсем ничего не смогут сделать, если цель недостижима, они переключатся на тех, до кого могут дотянуться. И отыграются на них.

\- Не возьмут же они штурмом Хайер-билдинг. Здание в деловом центре города, другие большие боссы не допустят, это конфликт интересов.

\- И поэтому?..

\- И поэтому ты прав. Ты не сказал ничего смешного. Я дам себя арестовать.

\- Юлиус...

\- Не ной, мамуля.

\- Тебя еще никогда не арестовывали!

\- Зато Энджи будет смерть как доволен. Наконец-то поржет, находясь по правильную сторону тюремной решетки.

\- Но это ведь ненадолго?

\- Как только мне надоест руководить ELSSAD из клетки – выйду.

\- Через дверь?

\- Спорный момент.

\- Юлиус, не делай ничего, что выдаст твою нечеловеческую силу. Ты привык плевать в лицо правилам и манерам, но, прошу тебя...

\- Трюк с сообщником, подменившим охранника и укравшим ключи, подойдет? Не выходит за рамки людской немощности?

\- Ну... смотря кто станет твоим сообщником. Ты не можешь просить подчиненных, за «дикими кошками» после твоего ареста будет установлено круглосуточное наблюдение.

\- У меня есть один поклонник, неуправляемый сластолюбивый безумец...

\- Плохая идея.

\- ...неприлично могущественный...

\- Втройне плохая идея.

\- ...и никому не известный. Полное инкогнито.

\- Я заинтригован. Я с ним знаком?

\- Возможно.

\- Пригласить его на пресс-конференцию?

\- Нет, но если захочет – он явится сам.

\- Кто он?

\- Не здесь и не сейчас. Поговори с моим отцом. Хэлл, на этом всё. Я и так задержался.

\- Побудь еще минуту. Я редко прошу, - мастер, преодолев смущение, обнял его, быстро вскочившего, за без преувеличения божественное бедро, потеснив пистолетную кобуру. - Не знаешь, почему я готовлю для тебя очередную противозаконную операцию?

\- Не понял?

\- Почему я не испытываю угрызений совести, Ди?

\- Потому что ты вовсе не тот паинька, коим привык себя считать. Ты Ученый. С большой буквы. А окружающие – с маленькой. В разрезе вечности у тебя совершенно нет времени на вежливость, соблюдение прав и свобод. Побочные эффекты, инвалидность, эпидемия, летальные исходы? Просто неудавшийся эксперимент. Каждая смерть – результат несоблюдения техники безопасности. Ты не прощаешь им небрежность. Ты трудишься во имя новых знаний. В лаборатории, а не в театре трагедии. И всегда помнишь, что если тебе для тестирования нового препарата нужно живое тело – я доставлю тебе живое. А если нужен труп – я добуду труп.

\- Значит, я подлец и негодяй?

\- Только с точки зрения трусливой гуманности. Мы трудимся бок о бок на темной стороне, Хэлл. Боишься теперь, что тебя объявят злым гением? Вторым доктором Менгеле?

\- В каком-то смысле это было бы честью... - пробормотал мастер, снова смущаясь. - Ужасной, но честью.

\- Давай начистоту – изгнанники из рая не сделали ничего, чтобы сотворить рай на земле. Значит, они и правда не заслуживали рая. Зато заслужили нас. Едва что-то внутри их душонок изменится – я дам тебе знать. А пока наслаждайся принадлежностью злу, упивайся ею.

\- Юлиус...

\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что такое добро? По-настоящему.

\- Нет.

\- Это рамки и запреты, жизнь под контролем морали, уже названной тобой совести и каких-то принципов. Это называется жизнью в свете. Когда ты виден насквозь, когда не можешь спрятаться, не имеешь личного пространства, чтобы дышать, чтобы быть, ощущать себя правильно, исследовать и познавать себя. Когда в тебя вмешиваются, требуя соответствия, тотальный контроль, насилие над твоей сущностью и попытка переделать ее, представив тем, чем она не есть. А здесь у нас – полная вседозволенность. Будь собой, будь свободен. Дыши, лети, твори. Будь святым, будь грешником, будь преступником, будь хоть первейшим говнюком, если таково твоё желание. Будь всем этим одновременно, никто не осудит. Тьма скроет тебя, как скрывает каждого, добровольно принявшего Ее объятья. И ты перепробуешь себя в перечисленных ипостасях, пока не найдешь истинную. И не будешь наказан за долгий путь проб и ошибок.

\- Но ведь за всё надо платить? Тьма требует поклонения, служения...

_«Я – твоя оплата»,_ \- Ди улыбнулся одним уголком рта. Эту тайну он вынужденно будет хранить до самого конца. Тьма, воплощенная силой Талисмана в душу и обретшая сознание – ну чем не ирония судьбы, слепой и никогда не заботящейся о последствиях.

\- Вовсе нет. Разве гравитация требует черных месс и кровавых жертвоприношений? Она просто действует, пронизывает мир вдоль и поперек. Остальное – романтические выдумки разных слабохарактерных психопатов, которым не хватает по жизни поводыря, бога-диктатора или демона-фюрера.

\- Но почему я так предан тебе, а не себе? Я тоже слабохарактерный?

\- Глупый вопрос. Давай последний отчет, мам.

* * *

Я выслушал отчет. Мастер в очередной раз разругался, помирился и объединился с Эстуолдом и может дать красной планете стабильную атмосферу, которая удержится благодаря разогнанному ядру и усилению магнитного поля. Но проклятые людишки постоянно топчут Марс своими отсталыми приборами и с ума сойдут от счастья, едва поймут, что он пригоден для их жалких жизней. Оборотням придется и дальше скрываться. Еще долго. Но не вечно. Я размышлял о раскрытии тайны и новой войне двух цивилизаций. Оборотни, несомненно, победят, ведь на их стороне ад и высокотехнологичное оружие, и боевые роботы, и всякие прочие мегавафли. И мне импонируют реки крови, восхитительный горячий запах с линии фронта. Однако людей куда больше, они давят массой, и истреблять их будет скучно. Однообразные горы тел... И не совсем по плану – ведь когда мы сотрем последнего безволосого орангутанга с лица земли, презирать будет некого и некем питаться по выходным. Если только не выращивать их как скот, постепенно отупляя и лишая воспоминаний о прошлом. Это неплохая идея, но тоже скучная и вторичная. Мне понадобится свежий взгляд на проблему. Например, завести гарем яростно желающих мне смерти рабов и вложить им в руки пару кинжалов... или ключей для побега. Или построить гигантскую тюрьму, где остатки людей смогут плести интриги, организовать сопротивление, а главное – надеяться. Надежда, глупая и обманчивая – вот что делает их кровь слаще.

Но довольно о людях. Мыслями я хочу быть не в делах. Хочу подумать о странном. И приятном. О последнем, что вытряс из трепещущей души одного из немногих достойных представителей рода смертных и Изменчивых. Или недостаточно достойного. Сент-Мэвори. Наивная и сладкая ненависть, нервная и болтливая, как пьяная дурнушка на выпускном балу. И такая же любовь. Испытываемая не ко мне, к счастью. Ко мне – только прижимающая к стенам и полам похоть, такая бурная, жгучая и необузданная, что невольно хочется сказать: «Полегче, парень, не задохнись, я еще не начинал тобой заниматься, успеешь посмаковать, только дождись своей очереди». 

Градус обзора развернулся перпендикулярно, а затем опрокинулся. Моя кожа холоднее льда и снега, но даже по ней способна пробежать дрожь. Я сосчитал жертв, не забыв и себя упомянуть. Довольно впечатляющий список. Бедняга Мэйв его возглавил.

_Да как ты ухитрился? Голые цифры. Твой кузен сходит по тебе с ума. Ты заставил одного из моих бойцов отклониться от идеального, начертанного мною курса. Надеюсь, что только одного. Первородный, что миллионы лет был десницей божьей, угас и вновь воссиял – хочет валяться у твоих ног, он во всем мне сознался... своим телом и взглядом. Мой брат – пал жертвой твоих тонких выпирающих косточек много лет назад и дал связать себя. Руки, ноги, губы, глаза, засунул в рот твой мраморно поблескивающий хвост, раздвоенный язык и коралловые змеиные уста. Говорит, что счастлив. И даже мой оверлорд, высочайший и абсолютный владыка, смотрит на тебя через книгу бытия не самым равнодушным взглядом. Я назвал пятерых. А сколько еще безымянных и безвестных жертв? И я сам – жертва или объявил на тебя охоту?_

\- Что в тебе такого, чего нет в других? Почему ты заставляешь сверхчеловеческих существ жаждать тебя? Почему я, отринувший чужую нечистую плоть из мокрого пепла и гноя, грею тебя беспокойным оком? - и не только оком. В одном шаге преодолел километры, чтобы намертво сомкнуть руки на его узких плечах. Ни вырваться, ни пошевелиться. Я не хотел оказаться в этом холодном гудящем месте с сотней фосфоресцирующих проводов – но оказался. Точно ли против своей воли? Исчезнуть с каменистого берега, где мы встречались с Хэллом, в сердце Хайер-билдинг сквозь столько слоев воздуха, песка и бетона было больно. Из уха от напряжения потекла кровь. Досадно, но ее нельзя остановить усилием воли: от этих усилий она как раз и течет. Придется применять кустарные средства. Чуть попозже. Я сосредоточен на закоренелом преступнике, которого так крепко держу. Но ему комфортно в стальном захвате, он смеется над любыми угрозами, он единственный в своем роде, и это не может не раздражать, одновременно вызывая гордость... за то, что он немного мой. На треть принадлежит, я помню.

\- Хочешь в чем-то обвинить? - его голос сух и скрипуч, словно надломленные ветки какого-то мертвого дерева. Я никогда не любил его слушать, но даже таким неприятным голосом он умел загипнотизировать. Может, потому что не старался смягчить и выдать за другой, ласковый и медовый. - Я не просил себе такой власти над вашими сердцами... или чем пониже. Я был бы рад сидеть в углу какой-нибудь затхлой каморки и писать миллионную строчку кода, совершенствуя машинный язык, который создал. Совершенствуя машину, которую оживил. Я не силён в чувствах, я ограничен, я узок, я... не отдаюсь никому в полной мере. Я не знаю, как это, я не умею. Я просто перевертыш...

\- ...с внешностью голодающей секс-бомбы. В то время как твоя мать похожа на старую жирную наседку в соломенном парике. И в твоём клане, я изучил скрупулезно, нет больше никого с... Хочешь правду? Один порядочно влюбленный в тебя идиот спросил бы: иметь такие большие и опасно-зеленые глаза вообще законно?

\- Спросил бы у моего отца, но, какая жалость, его нет в живых. И насколько я его помню – у него были серые глаза.

\- Этот ген уникален. Всё равно ты получил его от Максимилиана. Но мы не знаем какой, мы не выделили его, потому что ты не позволил мастеру-инженеру добраться до стволовых и кроветворных клеток.

\- У него всегда есть возможность украсть у меня сброшенную змеиную чешую, выпавшие волосы, ногти и даже порыться в водосточных трубах в поисках других биоматериалов, уж не побрезговать запашком.

\- Грязные, скудные, недостаточные для изучения образцы. Ему нужна биопсия сетчатки, радужки и зрачка.

\- Но речь идет не о моих клетках, верно?

\- Ксавьер, сядь.

\- Насколько сильно ты ненавидишь меня, Юлиус? Скажи, жалел ли ты, что не убрал меня до свадебной церемонии? Когда еще мог... убрать без последствий.

\- Я такой же раб, как и другие, Кси.

\- Да, ты раб. Но не мой раб. Что _намного _хуже... Я тебе сочувствую. Ангел мог выбрать кого угодно. Странно ли, что ему захотелось взять самое лучшее? Но он с тобой поделился. Он всегда был великодушным. Светлым. Правильным. Скажи, ты трахаешь меня от злости и бессилия?.. Ну, не полового, конечно.

\- Меня тянет вопреки всему, что мне твердил рассудок. То есть не вопреки, он стоит в сторонке, замолчав и разведя руками. И я не понимаю, я не вижу красоту, что меня пленила – где она? В тебе нет ничего!

\- Закрой глаза, ассасин. Ты привык зрить не ими в корень, правда же? Красота – это то, что официально объявят красивым и утвердят самые влиятельные и сильные мира сего. А ты – один из них.

\- Прежде чем ты опять сделаешь меня в жопу пьяным и алкающим тебя до одури, скажи мне, что ты сделал с несчастным кузеном. И зачем. И как? Ты был ребенком, а не чудовищным порождением вашего древнего змеиного континента. Ты не мог сделать с ним что-то специально. Или мог?

\- Мэйв очень чистый. Его слепое и наивное сердце просто ошиблось в выборе. Я не хотел причинять ему боль. Как и сейчас не хочу. Но разве кого-то из вас интересуют мои желания и чувства?

\- А разве ты научился? Любить? Ты, поглощенный своими бесконечными нулями и единицами. Любят – тебя. А ты лишь ощупываешь лицо любимого неуверенными деревянными пальцами, ты как в онемении, из которого тебя нужно хорошенько вытрясать и выбрасывать.

\- Закрой глаза, демон-солдат.

\- Я не слушаю. Я спрашиваю.

\- Когда был вопрос?

\- Прямо сейчас: до того, как ты попал в наш технологичный мир – чем ты занимался? Думал матрицами и уравнениями? Изобретал абак на коленке?

\- Я любил резать и выжигать по дереву. И собирать грибы. Я часами мог рассматривать трещины на их шляпках. Погружал свое зрение вглубь, путешествовал в стенках свежесорванной малины, растирал между пальцев сок черники и вис, считая каждую фиолетовую борозду на подушечках пальцев. Я слушал тишину. Я докапывался до этой тишины сквозь шорох и шелест леса и реки. Я не изобретал инструменты, Демон. Я хотел быть инструментом в руках кого-то большего и куда более значительного, чем я сам. Но кое-что ты в своём сарказме угадал: я глядел сквозь ряды начертанных в голове цифр, сквозь мириады их, как сквозь вторую и третью вселенную, без звезд, без света...

\- Ни слова больше. Я закрываю глаза.

\- Я был ребенком и занимался ерундой. Мне не сравниться с бездной внутри тебя.

\- Молчи, я _для тебя_ закрываю эти глаза и пожираю твою красоту, нехотя проступающую в единственной трещине, мне не подвластной – в ультрафиолете.


	23. Третий лишний. Такие разные братья

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Меня снабдили вторым телефонным аппаратом на прямой спутниковой связи и просили никому не говорить его номер. Еще чего я буду секреты всякие интересные выдавать. Братишка закидал сообщениями о местах работы, учебы, куда пойти и что говорить. Заботливый какой. Дурацкое ощущение, что он что-то натворил, пока меня нет, и теперь заглаживает вину. Неужели?.. Нет, не хочу верить в то, что мокрушник с ним спит. Даже иногда. Даже во сне. В чьем-то мокром цветном сне, фу, гадость какая.

В Бойсе холодно и мерзко, теперь ясно, зачем мне пихнули в багаж вязаный свитер и тяжелые ботинки на рифленой подошве, которые я сроду не надевал и вообще подобным шмотьем брезговал. Они смотрятся круто на всяких качках, а еще на худеньких девчонках-вокалистках, поющих лесбийский рок, на контрасте таком. А мне эта трехкилограммовая боль на шнурках на кой? Вспомнил форменную обувь ELSSAD, вспомнил, как выше кожаного голенища смотрится коленка киллера (почему-то только левая), шмыгнул носом, надел. Как они в этом ходят? Но о кедах пока придется забыть, они промокнут насквозь, тут грязно и прошлогодние кленовые листья всюду рассыпаны, словно меня по ошибке отправили в Канаду.

Денег у меня, скажем прямо, мало. И я не очень шарю, как с ними обращаться. Чуть не уехал в свою новую каморку на такси, но вовремя одумался. Почитал транспортные расписания на выходе из аэропорта, разбирался эдак полчаса, сел на старенький автобус. Сказать, как мне тоскливо? Помолчу уж. Люди выглядят серыми и одинаковыми, все хмурые и беспокойные какие-то. А еще – жирные. Такие жирные, что я, пожалуй, ужинать не буду. Не хочу стать как они.

Пока летели, было ссыкотно: сам себе казался малявкой, тупым и ни к чему не готовым. А как сошел на бетон и глотнул незнакомого воздуха – всё прошло. Люди как люди. Мне, правда, накануне много кошмаров снилось о преследовании и разного рода насильниках, проснулся с чувством, что двадцать раз обоссался – но, к счастью, нет, просто весь потный и липкий. Отмылся и долго глядел на трехметровый постер с мокрушником, висящий напротив кровати, глядел и вслух сетовал на свою глупость. У меня уже есть насильник, я сам выбрал. И он меня благополучно изнасиловал. Я чего-нибудь еще боюсь? Или кого-нибудь? Не думаю.

Иду к коттеджу впотьмах, а в теле ноет что-то. Просится наружу. Зря я вспомнил о нашем «приключении». Что бы он тогда со мной ни сделал, а я хочу его. И я совсем необуздан, хоть и старательно скрываю это. Мог бы стереть пальцы до крови дрочкой, но вместо этого плюхаюсь на диван в своем новом жилище, осматриваюсь прищурившись – верхний свет уж очень режет глаза – и решаю, куда пристроиться с гитарой. Я не могу иметь с ним ни нормальный секс, ни что-то похожее на нормальные отношения. Так что остается кричать, то есть петь о том, как мне этого хочется. И какими путями.

Коттедж крохотный двухэтажный, наверху две спальни, мне нравится скошенная крыша. Вырубил везде свет, открыл там окно, схватил свой Fender в руки, а в зубы – огрызок карандаша и очередной наполовину исписанный клочок бумаги.

_Вылечи меня._  
_Почувствуй на расстоянии._  
_Есть ли еще надежда, спящая в пыльных руинах?_  
_Знаю, что использован,_ _Знаю, что запутался._  
_Осталась ли хоть какая-то надежда?_

_Что бы ты ни увидел,_  
_То было лишь во сне._  
_Какую бы таблетку ты ни принял,_  
_Слишком поздно –_  
_Я покинул реальность._

_Исцели меня, почувствуй,_  
_Всё отдаляется от меня._  
_И воздуха нет._  
_Пространство, лишенное трения,_  
_И я, лишенный сопротивления._  
_Слишком поздно._  
_Почувствуй,_  
_На расстоянии, далеком, как до звезд,_  
_Но тебе – рукой подать._  
_Почувствуй…_

* * *

\- Авель не умер. Да и Каин не был проклят.

Задумчивость и сонливость этого голоса не претендовали на сенсационность заявления, от меня не требовалось подпрыгивания и возгласа «вау». Мы часто дискутировали на философские и религиозные темы, высмеивали людские верования, основанные на мифах и искажениях реальности, но старались избегать обсуждать самих себя. Я мгновенно прочувствовал, что он хотел донести. Эта мысль уже досказана, ей не нужно толкование. И всё же он ждет ответа.

\- Первая попытка. Неудачная. Господь был неумехой. Он чуть не испортил сокровище, дарованное Хаосом. Но хорошо, что лишь разбил форму, а не покалечил содержимое.

Я засунул руки под тонкое одеяло. Он не горячий, как жестокое и карающее солнце, просто очень теплый и кажется податливым и послушным, никак не проснется, не выберется из своего сна. Я назвал бы его сон вещим, но это не то слово. Ему никогда не снится что-то пустое или незначительное. Давлю улыбку из-за своих извращенных фантазий: кажется, что сон снится не просто его голове… но и его пальцам и коленкам, которые я сейчас сильно и жадно обхватил.

\- Это были мы, - неразборчиво донеслось с подушки – он тыкался в нее носом и ртом. - Мы никогда не умели ладить поначалу. Нас некому было учить. Талисман не был готов разделиться и излить свою силу в мир, творец слишком рано возжаждал гармонии и равновесия. Ты просто попытался овладеть мной, ты ведь именно этого всегда хочешь. Чтобы скрыть позор и уберечь будущие поколения от неразрешимых загадок, были придуманы зависть, гнев и убийство.

\- Из камней Талисмана не получились люди. Однако Господь не осознал свою ошибку, иначе ему пришлось бы признать, что он дурак и нуждается в помощи. Равновесие означает равноправное участие всех сил в процессе творения. А он не допустил к центру мира Тьму. Ты рождался его сыном, хоть и слабым, недоношенным... но мне-то он никак не мог быть родителем. Только не белый шум, только не громкое искрящееся недоразумение. Кем были бы ангелы, если бы не восстали? Где был бы ад? Да нигде. Мы не появились бы, не устань Тьма от цирка и не слепи она из самого сильного и способного светоносца владыку. Есть какая-то особая и поучительная ирония в том, что мир создают одни, но правят миром – совсем другие.

\- Ты изрекал эту мысль вчера с огромной гордостью. Я слышал ее эхо в ушах снова и снова. _Мы на темной стороне._ Я – с тобой, на этой темной стороне. Но правильным ли было переметнуться на нее, Ди?

\- Дорогой, что за глупость. Ты никуда не переходил. Ты родился здесь со мной, ты плоть от плоти не света, не тьмы... разве ты не понял? Мы плод таинственной пограничной линии, где враждующие стороны непрерывно соприкасаются, но не смешиваются. Почему, ты думаешь, у Каина с Авелем ничего не вышло? По отдельности никто не имеет столько власти и мастерства. Сердце мира есть вся суть мира, сжатая в плотную точку под прозрачной оболочкой. У кого, скажи на милость, хватит ювелирной точности разжать эту точку, не повредив, расправить ее и встряхнуть? Мир родился покалеченным, когда главный акушер-инженер жизни поторопился. Но мир рождается заново, опять – вместе с нами, появившимися не далее как вчера. Мудрость и опыт накопились в достатке, чтобы не повторять давнюю ошибку старого склочного демиурга. Мы приведем всё к равновесию. Но не к темной стороне. Темнота – мой личный выбор, мира не касающийся. А свой ты как будто до сих пор не сделал. Брат.

\- Если Авель не умер тогда, то где он обретался?

\- Они уснули в той же колыбели, из которой их так не вовремя вынули, и обратились заново в две зародышевые клетки. В два твердых камня, ну... в четыре. И ждали ювелира, который не струсит и не умалит их многогранное великолепие, не будет пытаться запихнуть мощных титанов в тела убогих людей. Такой смелый выскочка пришел, но даже он поначалу забылся, дрогнул перед открывшимся, отступил – и вновь была допущена ошибка. Однако, в отличие от демиурга, он признал, что сплоховал. Немногим на этом пути дарован второй шанс. Он мог бы создать новую религию, впервые в истории даровав людям живых богов. Но он просто молча нас присвоил. Спрятал. И уберег от смертельной скуки: восседать день-деньской на троне, увенчанным короной облаков и задыхаясь в фимиаме – нет, спасибо, мне нравится быть командором ELSSAD. А теперь скажи мне, Авель, после всех пережитых мучений с хождением туда-сюда по зеленому лучу, то с ножом в спине, то с отравленным дротиком во лбу... быть рожденным – приятно? Быть и ощущать свою самость и сверх-Я, чувствовать подлинность, неотъемлемость и законченность, душа в теле, сознание над инстинктом, иногда – под, иногда – рядом, многослойная оболочка, уже далеко не прозрачная и не хрупкая, и содержимое, которое теперь никому не под силу украсть или разлить. Ты – доволен?

\- Ты сказал, что мы приведем всё к равновесию. Но мир продолжает питаться ложью, беднеть и оскудевать. И ты, насколько я помню, никогда не собирался его спасать. Что ты мне не договариваешь? Брат.

\- Авель не умер, дорогой. Но Каин всё же был проклят.

\- Почему я увидел во сне иное?

\- Потому что твой распрекрасный Свет тебе лжет.

Я откинул, наконец, одеяло, и накрыл его собой – ну, неплохой вариант вместо одеяла. Если он замерз. А он замерз. От недостатка правильных ответов, от недоверчивой угрюмости и недосказанности.

Энджи, светоч мой голубой, демиурги играют нечестно, дурят и мухлюют не хуже заправских шулеров, на ходу меняя правила, Тьма всё время поднимает ставки, незаметно увлекая их всё дальше в себя, и никто точно не знает, как называется игра. Я не могу обругать тебя за наивность и слепоту, это просто ты и твоя суть. Ты не видишь, в каком болоте всё увязло и как на ладан дышит, вот-вот готовясь испустить последний дух.

Я защищу тебя от дыхания всеобщего тлена и распада. Я родился с желанием уберечь тебя от любых грязных игр (кроме своих собственных, конечно). К счастью, только я знаю, за какой приз все так отчаянно борются. И, конечно, я его не отдам, не укажу место, где он спрятан, не обозначу, что это или чем еще только станет, если еще не появилось. А он ведь не появился.

Появится, когда кто-то сумеет снять с Каина проклятье.

С меня.

Милейший сэр Эстуолд, равно как и помеченный моей кровью Фронтенак, вы и впрямь полагали, что отмыли меня и очистили? С одной попытки?

Отец, опять ты смеешься, заслышав обрывок моей последней мысли.

Отец, твоя помощь нарушит равновесие, я всё сделаю сам. Не думай, что я неблагодарен.

Я обязательно приду к тебе, чтобы похвастать безукоризненно проделанной работой.

Но сначала они сотрут с меня тысячелетнее проклятье.

Цыпленок? Цыпленку не по силам заглянуть так глубоко. Я же говорил, что путь туда даже меня едва не лишает рассудка. Мы выживаем благодаря проблескам света, пусть слабым, пусть далеким. Сплошная тьма будет означать полный отказ всех чувств, провал сознания, кому для души, безвозвратное поглощение, состояние хуже смерти. Это не для маленьких цыплят.

Но будет славно, если он просто удержится рядом на плаву, теряя постепенно, а не весь сразу... свой детский желтый пух.

* * *

Я ошибочно решил, что коттедж снят на меня одного, еще мимоходом удивился двум спальням и четырем кроватям, но быстро выбросил это из головы. В три часа ночи (не ручаюсь, могло быть еще позже) дом огласили пьяный ор и смех, и звон бутылок, и визг дешевых шлюх, и бог знает что еще. Понадеялся, что буйные орки, захватившие первый этаж, не доберутся до второго, потому что сломают себе шеи на лестнице. Да в кого я такой наивный уродился?

Пока я кисло размышлял о перспективе сигануть из окна и таким способом защитить свою честь – я не сомневался, что приглянусь нажравшимся соседям куда больше, чем местный женский шлюхофонд – мой дрон самораспаковался из дорожной коробки, влез по стене, мигая довольно устрашающе красным смайлом на крышке, сообщил строгим механически голосом о каком-то сканировании, а потом полетел. Вниз. Причиняя или провоцируя грохот. Я не очень понял, а вставать с постели, чтоб выяснять поточнее, желания не возникло. Ну уж точно моё любопытство не сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Я даже помечтал, что когда всё затихнет, сумею уснуть, а когда проснусь утром – пойму, что мне всё приснилось. Но... я уже упоминал о своей дебильной наивности?

По-моему, внизу не осталось ни единой целой единицы мебели. Диван, напольная лампа, три стула, журнальный и письменный столы – щепки летели в окна. Крови и кусков тел не видел, визг почему-то тоже прекратился. Я вспомнил, что не знаю, чем вооружен мой летающий паук. Электрическая ловчая сеть? Нейропаралитический газ? Может, сразу пушка-аннигилятор, превращающая моих обидчиков в лужицу тающей антиматерии?

Дрон вернулся неожиданно, потому что совершенно бесшумный, как шпион, чуть не напугал меня – я надеялся, что он хотя бы жужжит в полете. Но он завис у потолочного окна в режиме стелс и проскрежетал официальным тоном:

\- Вас к телефону. Громкая связь включена. Говорите свободно.

\- Ну... алло? - выдавил я нерешительно, не зная, куда лучше говорить, если паук почти в двух метрах от меня мигает. А зачем мне тогда второй спутниковый аппарат с тайным номером? Господи, я точно дебил: этот аппарат – часть инвентаря дрона, торчит сейчас из гнезда у него в корпусе, будто всегда там и был. Еще и цвета одинаковые.

\- Сказку на ночь заказывали?

\- Ксавьер, опять ты? Шутишь? Ты мне на ночь сроду сказок не читал.

\- У вас там какие-то проблемы?

\- Что за вопрос, лежу сплю давно, десятый сон вижу.

\- Ты мне не ври, я не мамочка, а в Тайлера встроено три камеры слежения, полный круговой обзор и непрерывная передача потокового мультимедиа через спутники.

\- Так у дрона и имя есть? Тайлер?!

\- Не имя, серийный номер. T1L3R. Кто все эти люди, Ману?

\- Понятия не имею, я их даже не увидел, внизу лежат. Наверное. Они убиты?

\- Пока нет. Тайлер их принудительно усыпил. Но если выяснится, что они хотят причинить тебе какое-нибудь неудобство... или больше, чем неудобство...

\- Не знал, что тебе так скучно, что ты решил поиграть в ма. Разреши-ка, я сам разберусь? Я могу за себя постоять.

\- Как?

\- Не твоё дело. И будь лапочкой, выруби в пауке камеры, меня вытошнит от мысли, что утром ты увидишь, как я встаю и потягиваюсь, и почесываюсь, и всякие другие штуки делаю.

\- Ты прав, меня самого сейчас вывернет. Оставлю одну.

\- Ну Кси! Ты не имеешь права всё и всех контролировать! Техническую возможность – да, имеешь, а прав – никаких!

\- Это твоя музыкальная группа? Та самая? Мужики на вид вдвое старше тебя, заросшие, как бомжи, и, похоже, такие же «чистоплотные»...

\- Тут даже ученики средней школы на вид вдвое старше меня. Это люди, просто люди. Ну, подумаешь, пару дней не мылись. А я выгляжу гладкой неполовозрелой нимфеткой, смирись. Но ничего со мной не случится, честно.

\- Ты сумеешь доказать этим людям серьезность намерения заниматься музыкой?

\- Я им гитарой в уши засвечу для доходчивости. Если иначе не проникнутся. Ты, главное, успокойся, ну правда.

\- Тут не Марс, по улицам человечьих городов разгуливают настоящие отбросы, и ты уехал черт-те куда, мелкий...

\- Я тебе не мелкий. Повесь уже трубку, - договорил тихо и безразлично, стараясь не улыбаться полоумный. Почему-то в груди потеплело, хотя из одеяла вылезать всё-таки не буду. Старший брат – не такое уж ужасное проклятье и наказание. Мне нравится перспектива, в которой он уснуть спокойно не сможет, волнуясь за меня.

\- Разговор продлился две минуты тридцать семь секунд, - дрон обратился ко мне после длинного щелчка. - Две трансфокаторные и одна fisheye камера отсоединены от интернета, но продолжают запись на внутренний накопитель. Вам нужно что-нибудь еще, сэр?

\- Да. Спи. Если умеешь. И поставь на минимальной громкости шум Тихого океана ночным саундтреком. И... погоди. Кроме этих трех в тебе есть еще видеокамеры?!


	24. Музыканты. Змея среди стервятников

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Полицию вызвали соседи. Оказывается, еще месяц назад трое пьяниц со своими девицами жили в моём домике, но их выселили за неуплату, банк быстро продал коттедж агентству недвижимости, которое выставило его в аренду и... ну, дальше было всё понятно. Кроме того факта, что на дверях никто не потрудился сменить замки.

\- Они в тюрьме сидели за злостное хулиганство, все шестеро, - пояснил Верт, снимая со стойки мою гитару. Ненавижу, когда вот так трогают мои вещи, но Верт – мозг группы SΩndicate, пришел вместе с Мике, а Мике – микширует и озвучивает всё, что придумает Верт. В общем, ребята приехали вместе с полисменами, едва стало ясно, что я несовершеннолетний. Вечно кому-то за меня надо поручаться. - Поэтому никто о них не вспомнил, и ключи не забрали, не успели. Ты извини. Довольно неудачное первое знакомство вышло.

\- Так что, эти говнюки целый месяц сидели?

\- Да, отказались от общественных работ и плюнули в дежурного охранника. А копы за такое не прощают. Мы позвонили в клининговую компанию, тут всё уберут, битое стекло, блевотину... можешь пожить пока у нас.

\- Я думал, вы будете тусить со мной. У меня, в смысле.

Верт наконец оставил в покое мою гитару, но теперь его заинтересовал дрон. Я боялся, что Тайлер выдаст свою крутость, но он неподвижно висел прикрепленным к потолку и наверняка опять записывал для моего вездесущего братца, что тут происходит.

\- Мы так и сказали, чтоб от нас отстали, чувак, - Мике попытался хлопнуть меня по плечу, я вовремя увернулся. Не надо меня трогать, я нервный, и фамильярность еще заслужить надо. - Ты на вид как пятиклассник. Тяжело, наверное, приходится? Сколько тебе на самом деле лет?

\- Шестнадцать, - соврал я бесстрашно. - Машину водить умею, разрешение на каждую отрыжку бегать получать никуда не надо.

\- А пиво пьешь?

\- Пью, - соврал я опять, но менее уверенно. О, Яхве, какая разница, что мы будем пить, главное – приступить к музицированию и понять, что я гожусь в гитаристы не только в своих мечтах. Я рад, что они не смотрят на меня, как голодные шакалы, хотя и заинтригованы моим провокационно детским лицом. Сами выглядят в меру опрятно и брутально: одежда в стиле гранж, клетка на клетке и в клетку загоняет, джинсы скинни, аккуратно выбритые виски, мини-ирокезы, тоннели в ушах и... теперь мне комфортно в своих огромных ботинках – они в таких же. Вписался, что называется. - Куда мы идем? У вас есть студия?

\- На хату. Студия в подвале там же, - ответил Верт. Я тем временем запаковал в самый большой карман гитарного кейса ноутбук и с досадой поглядел на торчащий из дрона телефон. Придется его оставить: незаметно я вынуть ничего не смогу, а вопросов и так не оберешься. Я вспомнил, как в одном из первых подслушанных разговоров мокрушник произнес «мерзкие людишки», то есть... с каким оттенком брезгливости и превосходства он это выговорил. Сейчас я немного понимаю, что он имел в виду. - Но погоди кидаться в работу, Мануэль, давай сначала оттянемся. К пивку принесут креветок и девочек классом повыше, чем те, что ты видел на наших обложках. Расскажешь о себе и где таких, как ты, делают. Откуда, говоришь, приехал?

\- Из Моравии, - еле-еле вспомнил, что нам преподавали на уроках безопасности. - Английский учил на Мальте.

\- Это в Европе или Африке? А, не важно, но акцент чудной, это да. Мы его тебе поправим.

* * *

_Всем нужен мой боец. Мой... не-Бэл. Спрячу-ка я его получше._

Не-Бэлом Демон мог назвать только одного «дикого кота» – парня, который всячески стремился превзойти Бальтазара по всем возможным параметрам силы и интеллекта и отвоевать наибольшее уважение в отряде. Он вызывал легкое неудовольствие и такую же легчайшую тревогу. Слишком прыткий, слишком много высовывается. В то же время коммандер не испытывал к нему неприязни, равно как и не собирался прилюдно ставить на место или по-свойски «учить уму-разуму». Сказывался полученный ранее опыт. Он влияет на подчиненных как-то невероятно развращающе, приятно разрушительно и патологически – во все те минуты, когда не тренирует и не принимает экзамены, вне занятий, вне полигонов. Они не боятся его, как истово боится весь мир, они частично благоговеют, но более всего – жаждут, и делают это безвинно, бессознательно. Приводят его в замешательство, подобное тому, которое мог бы испытывать долго не старящийся и не по годам привлекательный отец под пристальными и неприкрыто похотливыми взглядами своих выросших сыновей. И он бы рад сказать, что они мечтают о горячих внеклассных забавах учителя с учеником, но их чувство неудержимо похоже на инцест. Они действительно боготворят его и почитают, как никогда не почитали своих папенек и маменек оборотней, и в то же время каждый боец, если черный коммандер прикажет раздеться и приблизиться вплотную – прижмется к нему членом, невообразимо твердым и снизу доверху набухшим кровью, а сбившееся дыхание с готовностью ворвется в его холодный, безукоризненно красивый рот.

Как «дети», они могут опасаться его «родительского» ремня, но ремень никогда их не остановит, не заставит отступить от задуманной постельной пакости. Он бессилен наказать их теперь, когда они натренированы, выкованы, закалены в печах его жестокости и непобедимы: тела атлетов и акробатов, мозги тактиков и стратегов, быстрые и изворотливые, никогда не знавшие тупой военной муштры или бесполезных приказов.

Но он был бессилен и раньше. Бессилен всегда.

Коммандер прикоснулся ко лбу тыльной стороной ладони в лакированной перчатке. Опыт. Всего однажды он «проучил» Бэла – и чем это закончилось?

Ему не нужны частые визиты в Черный отель, чтобы читать раскрытые книги их снов и фантазий. Ему не нужно ночевать у их кроватей, шагать сквозь комнаты, чтобы видеть всё ясно, касаясь носом их носов, ловя то самое неровное дыхание и рассеянно пожирая их возбужденные стоны – так, как он жрет любые эмоции, направленные на него, всасывает, не давая им оставить следы на его высокомерной фарфоровой коже. Он соединил их попарно, маркируя каждого желторотого птенца, оставляя микроскопические кусочки своего естества, чтобы их – если они не притянутся по естественным причинам – притянуло к этой сладостной черноте, рассыпанной крупинками перца по девственно чистым тарелкам... по мускулистым изгибам животов, плеч, бедер и ягодиц. Он каждого сделал лакомым, желанным до аномального жжения между ног, причиняющим капельку боли и сумасшествия в предвкушении чего-то необыкновенного и незабываемого.

_«Подобным себе. Ничего нельзя сделать вовне, ничего нового и парадоксального. Лепишь и строишь всюду только себя»,_ \- добавил он, и эта мысль нисколько его не расстроила, скорее наоборот.

Он отнял руку ото лба, забыв, что хотел от нее, и прислонился к стене лифтовой шахты. Он на дне черного колодца, глубже любой могилы или каменного карьера, выкопанного армадой людишек, много ниже уровня моря. Минус сороковой этаж. Почти преисподняя – то есть если бы она ютилась под землей. Но до Нижних горизонтов ненавистного лорда Бафомета всё еще очень далеко и высоко, он даже не в предбаннике ада, а всё еще под облаками Господними. Нет, облаками гидрометцентра, безрукий Господь обойдется.

Что он там делает? Ждет кого-то?

Не ждет.

Отдыхает.

Размышляет.

Прячется от Тьмы в ней самой, словно оставаясь у Матушки под носом и на ладони, и всё равно она его не замечает, потому что по инерции ищет в закрытых ящиках и укромных уголках, одновременно отвлекаемая вспышками запаха его вкусной крови на святоше Фронтенаке. Целая игра в прятки получается, и всё для одной смешно звучащей цели – отдохнуть.

Мало осталось мест, где он может отдохнуть, избавившись от пристального внимания. Даже от карбонового солнца иногда нужно прятаться. Он дурит себя – ведь думает обо всех, от кого смылся, вместо того чтобы отключиться, наглухо зашторив окна и забаррикадировавшись. Он не дурит себя – потому что его душа не принадлежит ему одному, и назвать ее черной и исторгнутой чреслами или лоном Тьмы язык не повернется.

Какая она? Что она такое? Сущность, что наполняет его и Ангела. _Вовсе не Тьма, это мы уже проходили._ Но и не Свет, а где-то был карниз и балконные перила башни Светотьмы, и где-то на самой кромке, грозя сорваться и ухнуть в какую-то бездну, их зачали и швырнули в бесконечный дождь и туман. Или то был маяк? Вспышки огней в шторм над бушующим океаном? Мысль отскакивает и ускользает от него. Слишком непонятно, слишком метафорично, слишком недоступно, если речь идет о начале времен, если речь о том, что было до появления времени как такового.

_Мне нужен тот предатель. Рука Бога. Он скажет, я во что-то вляпался, будет смеяться и будет прав. Но за информацию опять платить эту гребаную цену. Вы хотите меня. Я не жадный, я готов поделиться собой. Но я не понимаю, что вы забираете, ведь это просто щупальца ужаса, смыкающиеся над вашими головами и вокруг горла. Вы не почувствуете экстаза любви, только холод и оцепенение. Ну почему вы так обманываетесь моей оболочкой, почему? Готов поспорить, самые мудрые из вас ослеплены и пребывают в затмении глупости от бесконечной тупорылой похоти. Но…_

Он закурил, привычно заглушая продолжение.

Цыпленок чувствовал. Определенно чувствовал что-то еще, и толщу смертной плоти, провоцирующей похоть, цыпленок проткнул и, словно маленький игрушечный нож, тыкался дальше, протыкал слои мяса и крови, выпадал в пустоту, изредка наполнявшуюся дыханием Матери в своеобразные приливы и отливы. Мальчишке не хватало длины лезвия, нож торчал под куполом черноты, выступая всего на пару миллиметров.

Но мальчишка рос. Обещал – нет, угрожал вырасти во что-то опасное.

И коммандера охватывала новая тревога, смешанная с надеждой.

Он нисколько не верит, что поддастся.

Но если этот ножичек так тверд и несгибаем – его, Демона, в конце концов проткнет насквозь. И кто знает... может, ему это вдруг понравится? Чужое сознание, требовательно влезшее в его.

_Что ты забыл под моей кожей, мальчик? Абсурд, объявший твою голову, распространяется на меня, не развеиваясь, не исчезая, когда я отмахиваюсь от него раздраженно. Я не умею испытывать страх, что бы ты ни сделал со мной и как бы это тебя ни испугало – я не попрошу остановиться. Но чем это кончится для нас обоих? Ты просишь меня узнать, что такое крепкое рукопожатие, мозгопожатие, член к члену и сердце к сердцу. Но рано, рано, ты торопишь меня куда-то. Я еще не нашел ответ на вопрос, кто я. Что я есть на самом деле, кроме формы порядка для тьмы, мера выстраивания ее частиц. Собрат силы, превращающей электроны в ток электричества. Темное электричество, может даже, кусок антиматерии. Сейчас – я только эта сила, чуть меньше, чем вещь, чуть лучше, чем инструмент. А личность – не больше, чем алмазный резец в кармане Хэлла. Ты что, всерьез хочешь заниматься любовью с отбойным молотком или электрической стамеской?_

_Я слишком хорошо прикидываюсь человеком. И сегодня этот слишком умелый я спрячет не-Бэла на одной из полочек с инструментами. Не трогайте его. Если захочет – отвлекаясь от вас, он потрогает меня... за торчащие выступы на рукоятке._

Он беззвучно рассмеялся, докурил и лег на залитое бетоном дно шахты, неподвижно рассматривая обратную сторону своих тонких фарфорово-белых век.

* * *

Прекрасный джентльменский клуб, который с трудом представлялся построенным в глуши, произвел на меня впечатление лопнувшего воздушного шарика. Это и есть их «хата». Много шума и треска, чьи-то охи и ахи... и остаточный пшик.

Я ни к селу ни к городу вспомнил, что оставил мастеру Хэллиорнаксу записку с прозрачным намеком, что собираюсь наложить на себя руки, но вместо вины ощутил отчаянную тоску по дому. Пусть бы меня мать перед всем змеиным кланом стыдила за малодушие, а потом отправила на принудительное лечение и отобрала всё, что мне дорого – гитару, сладости и возможность увидеться с кузеном – я был бы счастлив находиться среди своих. Среди людей разлиты не тот холод и безразличие, которыми веет от мокрушника, а... какая-то отвращающая пустота и бессмысленность.

До меня ударом по башке дошло, что у холода уберкиллера был свой вкус и запах, некая неповторимая опознавательная окраска, особая температура даже! И его равнодушие – сплошной обман зрения и слуха, он вовсе не бесчувственный, он просто не хочет никого пускать в своё, мм, «чувствие», не считает достойными. Где-то недосягаемо далеко для моих лап он наполнен всем тем, во что я хочу нырнуть и обратно уже не выныривать. Он – средоточие энергии и материи, тяжелое, тягучее и желанное. А тут я нашел полную противоположность этому. Равнодушие неподдельное, поверхностные и ничего не значащие всплески каких-то квазиощущений, пустые, иногда вежливые слова, не доходящие до сознания в полной мере, словно люди были накачаны сильнейшим успокоительным и отгорожены друг от друга матовыми стеклянными стенами. И ничего из перечисленного их совершенно не беспокоило – проблемы не существовало ни для кого, кроме меня. И пустышку, которую продавали со сцены, едва ли можно было назвать страстью. Это – их лучшие девушки? А почему они такие жирные? То есть пару тонких талий я заприметил, но остальными формами они могли бы меня раздавить, если бы нечаянно упали со своих шестов. Верт пил бокал за бокалом пиво, показавшееся мне густой горькой жижей, не притрагиваясь к воняющим креветкам, а Мике усадил себе на колени какую-то застенчивую школьницу в короткой юбочке, которой постоянно заползал нетерпеливыми и потными ладонями между ног... Пока я не разул глаза, заметив что-то неладное, и не понял, что это переодетый в школьную форму женоподобный парнишка в темно-каштановом парике, и едва ли он намного старше меня.

Внутренний голос панически завопил, что я должен был взять с собой вооруженного до зубов дрона и что отныне и впредь Тайлер должен неусыпно следовать за мной как тень. Должен. Но это будет завтра. А сегодня я хочу посмотреть, как справлюсь своими силами. Если не обоссусь, конечно.

Следующим, с виду абсолютно нелогично и бессвязно, в мозг ворвалось воспоминание, обрывок фразы из того малопонятного разговора моего мокрушника с неприлично сексуальным бойцом в темном коридоре: 

_«У нас не принято обсуждать чертовщину. Если что-то произошло – значит, произошло с нашего одобрения или попустительства»._

Демоны не пришли бы на помощь. Даже если бы знали, в какой я передряге. Наверняка же знают. Но просто наблюдают. Я попал.

А как же мессир папчик? Этот мертвечьим лицом возвышается над правилами и условиями задач, он остается всегда, последней соломинкой и последней инстанцией. Ритуал выучен назубок, слова призыва, их порядок, и тонкая настройка богопротивного состояния духа, чтобы он немедленно откликнулся...

Но мне нечем заплатить. А расплачиваться за помощь нужно. Из раза в раз сумма растет. И мой кредит не вечен.

Верт продолжал пить. Его плохо сфокусированный взгляд едва ли хоть раз обращался на сцену к шестам и оголенным женским телам. Пародия на вяло стонущую плоскогрудую девочку в руках у Мике его тоже не интересовала. Мог ли он подчеркнуто не пялиться на меня, потому что именно я был его целью нынче вечером? Однако меня ни в коем случае нельзя было спугнуть, я же новичок клуба и группы. И мы только познакомились. И я... должен был возбудить в нем очень конкретную и очень жгучую хотелку, раз он усердно глушил ее спиртным и прикидывался, что плевать ему на мою тощую новичковую задницу.

Стараясь сделать это как можно непринужденнее, я поставил свой почти нетронутый стакан (в жизни больше этой коричневой мочи в рот не возьму) на край низкого столика и уронил руку на колено, располагавшееся в дюйме от моего собственного. И тотчас через Верта будто пропустили жирную, бодрящую такую порцию тока – его тряхнуло всем телом, наш диван аж сдвинулся на несколько дюймов.

Меня накрыло выше крыши досадой и разочарованием. Я вряд ли отыграю с SΩndicate хоть одну студийную сессию. Они ждали бородатого, татуированного и желательно очкастого придурка-хипстера, посещающего как минимум колледж. Ну или бросившего колледж. Прилизывающего волосы гелем, кое-как научившегося подкатывать к противоположному полу, в меру наглого и почти наверняка громогласного и прыщавого. Уродца, которого можно принять с распростертыми, как своего, подшучивать над ним, прикрикивать и командовать вволю, не задумываясь, а не арестуют ли за это. Но прилетел я, у меня кожа Изменчивого – змеиная кожа, безупречная, с громадными пластинами белой полупрозрачной чешуи, вдвое больше человечьих эпителиальных клеток – и большущие глаза Изменчивого, инопланетные, хотя им и до фени, что это и впрямь дико и инопланетно. И с набором этих и других черт в сочетании с дебильным детским ртом, каким-то вечно слегка округленным и удивленным, я похож на...

\- Конфетку? Хочешь конфетку? Соленые, лакричные. Еще орешки есть, - Верт выхватил с подноса у официантки вазочку со всем перечисленным. Мою руку, сползшую на диван, он сам вернул на свою коленку, а потом еще передвинул ближе к себе, по бедру. И его лапища подергивалась и неприятно потела.

Проклятый боже, мне предстоит проснуться завтра не в своей постели и не одному. И по ходу событий проверить на прочность дерево, из которого изготовлена моя единственная гитара. Любопытно, что проломится первым – Ibanez или череп этого похотливо облизывающегося мешка с дерьмом?

Я приветливо и, полагаю, что беззащитно улыбнулся старине Верту.

Демон, никем не превзойденный убийца, распорядитель человечьих и не только душонок, сволочь и дрянь ты эдакая... понадеюсь, что правильно постигаю преподанную тобой науку страха и обольщения. Понадеюсь, что ты приглядываешь за мной. И придашь сил, когда понадобится решающий удар. Ведь если не ты, то кто? Телепатически притянуть сюда дрона из коттеджа, стоящего на другом конце города, мне мощности недоразвитых мозгов не хватит. Как бы я ни старался повзрослеть и поумнеть быстрее – остаюсь пока всего лишь твоим непроизвольно сжимающимся от ужаса цыпленком.


	25. Огонь и пепел. Злые откровения

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Некоторые люди не восприимчивы ко злу.

Удивительно, но факт. Они не пылают факелами, освещая ночь, в них совсем необязательно таится гений науки или искусства, они располагают индивидуальными наборами маленьких слабостей, страхов и, конечно, недостатков. Но эти многочисленные щербинки и шрамы несовершенства не превращаются в выступы, по которым можно взобраться, глубоко вонзая кривые отравленные когти, прорубить дорогу вглубь их сердец, чтобы заполнить тьмой и утащить в пустоту, чтобы там их, израненных, с удовольствием добить и пожрать. Они не поддаются угрозам и не идут на шантаж. Они...

Откуда они, черт подери, берутся?

Новый вопрос. Опять.

Он живет всего четыре года. _Вообще-то меньше._ Трехлетнее (плюс десять месяцев, это важно) очаровательное зло, условно маленькое и бесконечно любопытствующее. Ребенок-смерть, ребенок-чума, ребенок-чернота кромешная... Возлюбленный ребенок своего отца, прекрасный и надменный, как дофин Вьеннский[1]. Всем вокруг чудится, что он командир, его даже называют «коммандер». Но иногда он умеет растерянно упираться детскими ручонками в стенки своей великолепной утонченной оболочки, поднимать вверх голову, покрытую не тяжеленной шевелюрой до первой трети бедра, а короткими и шелковистыми русыми волосами с запахом детского шампуня, и издавать удивленный «уф!».

Удивленный, потому что он справляется. Вместо детской комнаты у него бескрайний архив и библиотеки памяти, забитые всей (до последней этрусской таблички) информацией о существующем мире, вместо игрушек – холодные боевые рапиры с кроваво поблескивающими лезвиями, гладкие и нарезные стволы огнестрела, и новое оружие века «гуманности», стреляющее снотворными или парализующими иглами. Он сидит на полу, перебирая дары смерти, и вновь смотрит вверх в немом призыве.

Есть шанс, маленький, просто микроскопический...

...что он просто хотел бы поиграть с другим ребенком. Воспользоваться силой детского воображения, представив сухой обломок дерева кораблем, а кусочек стекла – абордажным топором. Поиграть в войну, где максимальный урон – это синяк или ссадина. Поиграть. А не вести войну по-настоящему.

_Ты свидетель, как редко я этого хочу. Лучше бы не хотел вовсе._

Возможно, цыпленок проткнет его достаточно глубоко, чтобы дотянуться и схватить это. Достаточно юный сам, чтобы смочь разделить его глубоко запрятанное желание.

Возможно, они когда-нибудь и впрямь поиграют. А ребенок, изредка просыпающийся внутри него, еще не умрет. Не успеет. И ему будет страшно и даже неловко показать, насколько это дитя... обычно. Нормально. Сильно, далеко не наивно, но по-своему беззащитно.

_Нас швырнули в дождь и туман без единого напутствия, как и Тебя. И Тебе тоже не сказали, кто Ты. И Ты не помнишь, что Ты тоже был мал и игрив, как веселый плюшевый щенок._

_Я не хочу забыть. Не хочу быть, как Ты, Боже. И не хочу впоследствии быть Мертвым. Как Ты._

Ребенок внутри перестал выгибать ему спину и шею в попытках разогнать туман и дождь и добраться взглядом до фантазийного собеседника. Успокоился, обманутый, устав и засыпая.

Ребенок – это он, но безымянный и отчаявшийся найти друга. Это он-ребенок спросил, откуда берутся добрые люди, не нашел ответа на стеллажах архива и в библиотеке, потоптался нерешительно перед смертоносными игрушками, свернулся среди них в клубок и покорно уснул.

А теперь ему, псевдовзрослому, нужно понять, откуда начать искать.

Об этих людях, не склоняемых ко злу, не растленных и не портящихся от прикосновений мягких отвратительных пальцев плесени, Демон точно знает одно – к ним темный сосуд, в который налито его естество, тянется сильнее. Их кровь кажется слаще и питательнее, хоть и не пьянит, как кровь брата. Их тела...

_Но не будем о телах._

_Достаточно Бальтазара. Глаза которого в горячке вожделения иногда кажутся безумными._

Не склонный ко злу, но и не нанятый в безоговорочные слуги добра, его любовник Бэл пропитан древним Вавилоном, особой моралью, что не делила мир на два полюса, потому что переболела этим, как презренной ветрянкой, переросла и позабыла. Потому что вмещала давно утерянное и почти мифическое знание о башне Светотьмы. Потому что где-то там, на карнизе, на узкой полоске, где застыла зыбкая смешанная тень_..._

_Или это все-таки был маяк?_

Вспышка невыносимо яркого света, вспышка такой же по плотности чернильной тьмы, фиолетовые, долго не тающие круги следами на обожженных глазах, крик, полный ярости и вины, звон чего-то, похожего на разбивающееся оконное стекло... но, разумеется, никакого стекла не было и в помине, еще не изобретено, как и окна отсутствовали, и маяк – не маяк. Но других образов не предвидится, это единственное метафорическое переложение тех вещей и событий, доступное ему без посторонней помощи. Высокое, пульсирующее то светом, то тьмой сооружение, со всех сторон к нему подступает бездна, Ничто, в которое любой ценой следует пустить корни и родить Нечто.

Опять всё ускользнуло, выхваченное из цепких тисков его разума, будто кто-то не хотел давать ему это знание, дразнил, махал перед самым носом и отказывал, предлагал побиться головой о глухую стену еще. Еще немножечко. Голова ведь крепкая.

_Двойной предатель и отступник, я не могу так больше. Пора поговорить. Мне что-то нужно, я приду и возьму. Но и тебя я не обделю, хотя тела моего антибожественного ты в награду пока не получишь. Так надо. Я чувствую. Ты получишь другой приз. Роскошный. Золотоволосый. Ты ведь добрую половину жизни на Земле мечтал о нем. О благородной крови, о настоящей принцессе, которую тебе выпала честь охранять. Эта – не хуже, чем какая-нибудь датская или английская, хоть и не догадывается о своем высочайшем происхождении: от души поржала бы, ляпни ей кто об этом по неосторожности. Несмотря на тяжесть преступлений и изъязвленные тени прошлого, неотступно преследующие тебя, ты добрый малый. Ты не осмелишься сам забрать приз, даже будучи насмерть отравленным. Но никаких проблем, я подтолкну. Подскажу тебе, как похитить современную принцессу из неприступной крепости, набитой серверами._

* * *

Это вонючее двуногое, которое язык не поворачивается назвать свиньей, чтоб не обидеть клан кабанов, так надралось пивом и заполировалось сверху мелкими красными таблетками, что я надеялся, он отключится еще до того, как наступит одиннадцать вечера. Но не с моим счастьем. Жизнь – боль и тлен. И минус одна гитара. Расколотил я ее без свидетелей, когда скрылся от грязных облапываний в мужской туалет, а Верт потащился за мной. Его черепушка оказалась крепче, чем я ожидал, но после третьего удара он наконец прекратил домогаться и лежал на полу с дебильным блаженным выражением на упитой физиономии. Я не отказал себе в удовольствии несильно пнуть его в живот.

Вернувшись в зал, я бодро соврал, что Верт не удержал равновесия на толчке и со всей дури треснулся о сливной бачок. О судьбе Ibanez я скромно помалкивал, уложив ее, бедняжку, убитую в нечестном бою, обратно в мягкий кейс. Мике извинился за коллегу, не проявив, правда, ни единого признака сожаления по поводу того, что первая репетиция откладывалась, и попросил помочь дотащить бесчувственного вокалиста до машины. Я сел за руль, и вовсе не потому, что был единственным трезвым: Мике и его паренек-трансвестит, справившись с ношей, предпочли вернуться в клуб и продолжить более близкое знакомство друг с другом. Бросили меня, короче. Ну, я хотя бы не удивился.

Помучил автомобильный навигатор несколько минут, добился описания обратного маршрута и осторожно покатил. Габариты джипа, принадлежащего парням, были со мной несоразмерны от слова «никак», даже высота водительского сиденья, не говоря уж о том, как тяжело было топить педали в пол. Я обмирал, когда рядом дважды проезжал полицейский фургон, но уберкиллер, наверное, пребывал в хорошем расположении духа и хранил меня от дополнительных неприятностей.

Я оставил Верта ночевать в машине, давиться блевотиной, мучиться головными болями или как-то более прозаически подыхать, мне было все равно. Опустил стекло задней двери и кинул ему ключи с брелоком, чтоб, если чудом очнется – выбрался и поссал на кусты у дома, а не под себя. Сам не знаю, чего я такой добрый. Ключи при броске попали ему по яйцам. Надеюсь, это было больно.

За время нашего отсутствия из коттеджа исчезли следы беспорядка вместе с телами тех пьяниц-уголовников. Осколки стекла не из всех углов выметены, но не порежусь, не критично. В холле поставили какие-то другие стулья и стол, уж не знаю, откуда принесли, на пострадавших окнах опустили стальные жалюзи, а мой дрон в той же позе висел под потолком второго этажа.

\- Тайлер, ты не засек в доме ничего необычного? - я выполз из душа, боязливо прикрываясь футболкой.

\- Я сделал полное сканирование. Уборщики ушли более часа назад, иных поздних гостей у вас нет. Не спите под стенкой, сэр.

\- Что? Почему?

\- На ней застарелые потеки семенной жидкости. Прежние хозяева всё чисто отмывали и не раз, но следы повторяющиеся и многочисленные. Отлично видны в ультрафиолете. Я посчитал эту информацию важной для вас.

\- Правильно посчитал. А жидкость... - я поборол позыв блевануть, - только человеческая?

\- Да, сэр.

\- А на постели?

\- Там новенький матрас и свежие простыни на резинках, сэр.

\- И подушки?

\- Лавандовые. И одеяло чистое, я проверил. Я успешно подсоединился к пульту управления вашим жилищем и выключаю лампы. Оставляю одну снаружи над крыльцом. Сладких вам снов.

\- Спасибо, Тайлер, - но мне было неспокойно, черта с два тут сладко поспишь. - У тебя... то есть в тебя встроен ночник?

\- Безусловно. Какой вы желаете свет?

\- Фиолетовый. Немного с синим и лиловым.

У моего дрона потрясная палитра и мягкие переходы между цветами. На потолке появились проекции нескольких ярких звезд и синеватый лунный серп. Мне даже захотелось улыбнуться, но грустно. Дома, то есть в особняке Мортеалей я его на полную катушку не юзал, не подозревал ни о каких скрытых функциях, ведь располагал отдельным ночником и прочими штуками... не говоря уж о гарантии полной безопасности.

\- На который час завести будильник, сэр?

\- Обойдемся без будильника. Ты ведь поднимешь меня, если кто-то подойдет к кровати ближе, чем на шаг?

\- Чем на два шага, сэр. Так запрограммировано. Подниму. Спите? Я просканировал и вас, вы очень истощены, уровень серотонина подошел к критической нижней отметке.

\- Еще нет. Свяжи меня с братом.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.

Видеосвязь. Ну ладно. Ксавьер ответил, не дав пропеть первому гудку. Ждал, что ли, сидя над телефоном? Умный гаденыш.

\- Я сломал гитару, - произнес я невыразительно. Тут довольно темно, меня почти не видно, но его взгляда я старательно избегал. - Купишь новую?

\- Да, - он застучал по клавишам. - Какую?

\- Fender. Я хотел Stratocaster. Обычный. Голубой или черный.

\- Могу взять две.

\- Тогда подожди, - я напрягся, перелистывая мысленно каталог. Хоть бы Кси не пожадничал для меня. - Gibson. Летающую пятерку[2]. В любом цвете, кроме деревянного желтого.

\- Еще что-нибудь?

\- Второй усилок, само собой. И педаль овердрайв. И я метроном забыл дома. Наверное. Не вспомню сейчас. Меня пытались изнасиловать. Наклейки еще возьми? Я хотел серебряных ящериц на деку. И пару голографических пятиконечных звездочек, - мой никакущий голос не изменился, не дернувшись ни выше, ни ниже интонациями. Но я смог наконец поглядеть брату в таращилки, похожие на многогранные кристаллы, темно-зеленые и довольно бешеные. Я немного преувеличиваю, трусы с меня никто не стягивал и за ноги никуда не тащил, скорее наоборот. Но пусть порадуется, что был прав, отчасти: общаюсь я с отбросами.

\- Я заказываю. Завтра после полудня доставят, - через секунду в поле зрения на маленьком экранчике передо мной был не только Ксавьер, но и его невыносимо модный, почти пидорский пистолет, целиком (за исключением пары деталей) сделанный из платины. Модель уникальная, а название у нее самое тупое и предсказуемое в мире – “angel”. А все равно крутое оружие, я тихо и безъязыко завидовал, мечтая, чтоб мне однажды подарили нечто похожее, то есть сделанное под заказ. Братишка звучно стукнул стволом, положив рядом с клавиатурой – и еле заметно кивнул. У меня гора свалилась с плеч. Никаких вопросов, вздохов, всхлипов, вспышек гнева или причитаний. Но всё-таки от одного переживающего жеста он не удержался: - Могу прилететь вместе с грузом.

\- Нет нужды. Разберусь с техникой сам. До связи, - я запоздало успел вставить, когда он уже отворачивался к своим громадным рабочим дисплеям: - И спасибо.

* * *

\- Куда ты вляпался, Веселый мой? - я дышал с другой стороны зеркала, стекло не запотевало, а покрывалось ледяными узорами, довольно правдоподобно похожими на трещины.

Боец не отпрянул. Но изучал меня так, словно я с Луны свалился. Вмешался в его приятный распущенный вечер в компании втюрившегося по уши фотографа. О нет, вечер закончился. Его нагота светилась от бело-голубой пудры. И от чего-то еще. Гот разжал руку, уронив форменные трусы. Передумал одеваться. Выпрямился с таким видом, словно собрался подойти и прислониться к зеркалу. Ко мне. Что угодно натворит, лишь бы игнорировать вопрос.

\- Шеф, - протянул он бархатистым нетрезвым голосом. - Ты о газетной шумихе?

\- Я не читаю газеты. На тебя объявлена охота.

\- Разве? Опять?

\- Пронырливый бес копает под тебя.

\- Чепуха. Я слишком ему нравлюсь.

\- Не отправляй девчонку в Аркад.

\- Это она в газетах, шеф. Не я.

\- В каких?

\- Сегодняшних.

\- В каких, Гот?

\- Tribune, Herald, Sun, Morning Post...

\- К утру они станут вчерашними.

\- Это не муха-однодневка. Большой скандал. Она разделась и исполосовала себе лицо и груди. Берет с меня дурной пример. Папарацци нащелкали много фотографий.

\- Я сожгу все экземпляры.

\- Много дыма.

\- Только огонь и пепел. Журналисты искусают себе локти. Одевайся и иди домой.

\- Почему она это сделала, шеф?

\- Я как раз тебя хотел спросить.

Он покачал головой из стороны в сторону, медленно, как сомнамбула. И придвинулся к зеркалу всем телом.

\- Уничтожь все негативы, шеф.

\- Их уже сожрало пламя. Почему она разделась и изрезала себя, Гот?

\- Она сказала, всё бессмысленно. О равенстве, законе и справедливости. Сказала, правда там, где пистолет. И попросила у меня пистолет.

\- Ты выдал?

\- Я объяснил, что оружие продается в магазинах. Если ей хочется, она может его купить, когда станет совершеннолетней. Каждый может вооружиться. И на свете не может быть столько разных правд.

\- И что случилось затем?

\- Ты скажи мне, шеф.

\- Она заплакала и убежала. И думала о том, какие мы все монстры. И что будет любить животных. Потому что у них нет оружия.

\- Мне следует показать ее врачу, шеф. И вернуть матери на Марс.

\- Оставь девчонку в покое. Ей нелегко в школе. Дети прекрасно управляются с жестокостью и без оружия. И если не хочешь, чтобы инцидент с публичной экзальтацией повторился...

\- Да? - ледяные трещины соприкоснулись с толстой изогнутой дугой – его горячим членом. На моей стороне по нижней половине зеркала побежали капли.

\- Придумай ей маску. Нарисуй лицо войны. Пусть ходит голая, но неузнанная. Как ты.

Зеркало быстро затуманилось, отрезав от меня отмытые от грима эмоции бойца. Строптив и озадачен. Не важно, он послушается. А я ушел дальше искать предателя. Третий час этим занимаюсь. К себе его, что ли, завербовать? Уметь же надо так залечь на дно. И ведь прячется крылатый задира отнюдь не от меня.

* * *

[1] Титул наследника французского престола, сын правящего короля.

[2] Серия Flying V.


	26. Лопнувшие струны. Вынужденный антракт

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Прошли сутки, как я на материке. От Мэйва ни слуху ни духу, я написал ему на почту, запоздало соображая, зачем мокрушнику понадобился мой мобильник. Неужели ему есть какой-то резон разобщать меня с кузеном? Хотя почему бы ему не использовать правило «разделяй и властвуй» повсеместно, он же дьявол, пусть и чертовски соблазнительно упакованный в кукольное тело и вручную раскрашенный.

Меня охватило раздражение на самого себя. Я мог бы купить новую сим-карту, любую местную, но номера Сент-Мэвори у меня от этого волшебным образом не появится, а универсальная звонилка всё равно встроена в дрон, тратиться незачем. И я мог бы втупую попросить Кси мне помочь, то есть продиктовать пресловутый номер или выслать смской, но я скорее пополам разломаюсь, чем сделаю это. У дьявола отменное чувство чувств смертных и умение играть на маленьких слабостях, с чем его и поздравляю. Но я доберусь до Мэйва раньше, чем это станет проблемой. Письмо на электронку он получит точно, никуда не денется. То есть уже получил.

Теперь о грустном и малоприятном. Гитары и сопутствующие сокровища прибыли не в коттедж ко мне, а в студию SΩndicate, ознаменовав, правда, начало хоть какой-то репетиции. Я боялся (и в то же время молился), что Верт не очнется после слишком бурной ночки или подаст на меня жалобу, лежа где-нибудь в окружной больнице с плюшевыми мишками-проститутками и под ядовито-зеленой капельницей. Я представил также в красках собственный арест на том незабываемом моменте, где у меня спрашивают документы. И всё хорошо с паспортом, он даже в теории не поддельный, но возраст, возраст... Мне только стукнуло двенадцать, мать вашу. И когда меня спросят, где она – мать моя – лучше бы ей быть в Трансильвании в пасти у древнего вампира, чем на Марсе. А отец как нарочно умер, чтоб усложнить мне жизнь еще больше своим отсутствием. К кому мне мчаться за советом, когда один зловонно дышащий перегаром кусок говна лезет обниматься, коряво извиняясь «за вчерашнее», а второй делает вид, что усердно занят? Говорят, большинство отцов непутёвые. Но вот братьям-мокрушникам повезло, кто знает, вдруг повезло бы и мне? Не важно. Хороший папа – живой папа. А мой давно превратился в перегной и новые дубовые побеги на опушке домашнего леса. Меня бесит, что Ксавьеру невдомёк, что я тоже скучаю по Максимилиану, и я уже зае... задолбался делать вид, что мне наср... плевать.

Как же тяжко не ругаться. Душа болеет, в кашле и соплях, а ей словно не дают отхаркнуть мокроту.

Я принудительно успокоился и сфокусировался на настоящем. Студия полуподвальная, маленькая и грязная, на две трети забита аппаратурой, развернуться негде, вдобавок все стены увешаны различной музыкальной атрибутикой, даже в угол не сесть. Примостился за единственным столом с ноутбуком и окунулся в долгожданную работу.

К сожалению, у группы сейчас больше индастриала, чем рока, струнные партии совсем скучные и однообразные и только для ритм-гитары, никаких соло. Мике предложил мне на пробу спеть в вокодер кусочек припева – Верт физически хоть и присутствовал, но как вокалист годился только в немое кино. Пялился на меня, сверкая здоровенными синяками под глазами, и цедил бесконечно воду через трубочку. На башке у него еще вскочила дюймовая шишка, но спасибо, что открытой раны или трещины в черепе не образовалось. Вернулись мысли о паспорте и не давали расслабиться ни на секунду.

Мике отпахал за двоих, терпеливо объясняя мне концепт нового альбома. Дал полную свободу поэкспериментировать со звуком и эффектами дисторшн, сказав, что себе отберет только то, что впишется в концепт, но я могу импровизировать сколько душе моей угодно и миксовать с сырым материалом самостоятельно. Поставил свой ноутбук рядом с моим, подключил в интрасеть и... ушел? Ну конечно. Чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше можешь рассказать полиции. А Верт сразу оживился, глазки жадно и нездорово заблестели, аж синячищи на их фоне побледнели. Я лишил его удовольствия застать меня врасплох, прервался, хоть и с сожалением снимал Stratocaster с себя. Он тяжелый, но такой, зараза, удобный, идеально лег на меня, как... девушка? Тьфу, что за ваниль, конечно нет – прилегает к телу, как мог бы прижаться Демон. Если бы захотел.

\- Эй, скажешь полное или настоящее имя? - обратился я первым, дерзко и сам не знаю зачем. Сбить Верта с толку, наверное.

\- Спенсер Кук. Но у Мике еще хуже, он еврей, назвали «Эзра».

Я точно не хотел, но вздрогнул. Ущипните меня.

\- А ты сам не еврей, значит?

\- Нет, но я тоже обрезан. Показать?

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - чур меня, чур меня, ыу!

\- Мы ночью не закончили знакомство, сладенький, - он недовольно засопел заложенным носом. В моей неугомонной голове мелькнуло видение забитых кокаином и слегка кровоточащих ноздрей. Вздрогнул опять, но на этот раз передернуло по нарастающей, от непреодолимого отвращения, просто брр.

Допустим, в моей власти удержать Верта-Спенсера, не полностью на расстоянии, а в пределах каких-то разумных и допустимых непристойностей.

Каких? Что я позволю без вреда для чести и совести?

Похоже, что ничего. Мне страшно идти дальше руки, нечаянно упавшей на чужую коленку.

\- Давай вечером после репетиции у меня? - нашелся я внезапно. Всё гениальное просто. Тайлер меня спасет, разблокировав режим стрельбы на поражение, обезвредит сукиного сына, и больше никаких жертв среди мирного гитарного населения, я ветерана-то аморальной войны еще не похоронил с почестями.

Если бы я знал, что не попаду вечером в коттедж, а буду играть увлеченно до посинения, отрабатывая басы, и останусь в студии наедине с фактически незнакомым озабоченным мужчиной, который закажет нам на ужин гамбургеры и достанет из какой-то нычки в полу бутылку крепчайшего ячменного виски... А, впрочем, проживи я этот день заново – ровным счетом ничего в порядке событий не изменил бы.

* * *

Нашел записку. “Meet your Maker”. Ни адреса, ни подписи, ни постскриптумов.

Или у меня репутация слишком умного, или это птах меня нарочно за идиота держит, желая выбить себе хоть каплю моих эмоций. Злость или раздражение, раз уж в радости мне преимущественно отказано.

Я бы пошел опять к Бернару, но меня создал не бог, католический собор отменяется. И что дальше? У тьмы нет на Земле храмов, церковь сатаны принадлежит дядюшке Люциферу, не ей и не моему отцу. Глупость какая-то. Ну где, где мне встретить Мать? А главное – зачем? Если она всегда со мной, стоит только чуть голову вбок повернуть.

Посидел на корточках еще, разглядывая записку. Она нарисована на асфальте голубым мелом. Сошла бы за невинную детскую шалость, и я бы не обратил внимания, если бы не трезубец Левиафана, которым оканчивался правый завиток “M”. Скульптурное изображение этого трезубца есть ровно в трех местах в целой вселенной: на воротах Верхнего ада – в числе дюжины других уникальных предметов; на печати Моря – с ее помощью Владыка в урочный час освободит из глубин, собственно, Левиафана; и на живой картине мнимого этажа, где это освобождение происходит в будущем – то есть до тех пор, пока этого не произошло, увидеть сюжет картины способен лишь кто-то имеющий дар прорицания. Несложно запомнить форму трезубца, несложно и воспроизвести. Но чтобы знать его – нужно быть из породы демонов. Или перворожденных ангелов.

Признаться, крылатое создание из орды первоангелов не внушало заносчивой мелюзге вроде меня должного уважения и трепета, потому что казалось мамонтом, по ошибке не вымершим в период ледников, нелепым и архаичным. _Но оно такое древнее, могучее и безумное... _Полное осознание пришло только что. И мне расхотелось над ним потешаться.

По дворцу ходили сплетни, что он тронулся умом настолько, что пытался лишить себя бессмертия, чтобы ощущать боль, бренность и распад. С первым вышла промашка, но болью он себя осчастливил. Однако я не могу назвать его ни странным, ни отталкивающим. Мы столкнулись всего раз, он наговорил мне пошлостей, я ему – гадостей. Нас взаимно притягивало по правилу физических и энергетических противоположностей, и он не думал притворяться вежливым собеседником, сходу заявив на меня права. Зато я делал вид, что мечтаю избавиться от его назойливого общества, хотя упивался его взрывным вожделением, как неиссякаемым колодцем свежей крови. Изломанные зрачки его глаз были похожи на доменные печи, из которых непрерывно извергались потоки расплавленной магмы, реки и ручьи, уходящие в бесконечность. Исполинские печи, где были отлиты все металлы и неметаллы, где были созданы вообще все вещества на свете.

Your Maker.

Седьмое солнце ада, я и впрямь идиот. Это не шарада, это приглашение. Он прячется, но он зовет меня – к себе. Он и есть этот Maker, создатель сущего, в противовес мне. И нужно понять, где его логово. С подсказками не густо. Голубым мелом пользуются игроки в бильярд, а еще, разумеется, дети в школьных и дошкольных учреждениях.

Я огляделся. Художество намалевано на парковке мотоциклов в тени Хайер-билдинг. Трезубец самым длинным острием направлен в сторону Госпиталя №1. Это не школа и не детсад, но среди пациентов тоже есть дети, для них оборудованы детские комнаты ожидания, куплены игрушки, краски и мелки.

_Он знал, какие ходили сплетни. Наверняка сам проконтролировал, что там мне влили в уши. Безумец и фрик, больной на всю голову?_ Он издевательски поржал над злопыхателями, запершись в больнице. Слишком хорош и адекватен, чтоб быть нормальным. И всё бы ничего, мне даже нравится его стиль ведения войны, но есть существенное «но».

Почему я не засек его на территории Госпиталя в первые три часа поиска? Как и что он наколдовал со своим сверхмощным естеством, чтобы не засветиться? Черт возьми, чем бы ни была эта магия и технология – она нужна мне позарез. Перспектива завербовать его в ELSSAD перестала казаться такой уж дикой и нарушающей жесткие правила отбора, установленные великим и непогрешимым мной.

* * *

\- Что происходит в раю?

Он неторопливо перетягивал струны на Гибсоне, говорил шепотом и казался милым расслабленным ребенком. Большеглазое лицо выражало удивительную, не свойственную ему безмятежность, прорисованную на фоне темноты и тишины провинциального пригорода. Было далеко за полночь, казалось, весь Бойсе спал до последнего енота, и только в его комнате светились красные и синие диоды паучьих лап на дроне, да еще тусклый прямоугольник ноутбучного экрана.

\- А зачем тебе?

\- Ты был там хоть раз, жопа? - шепот стал звонче, радуясь обидному слову. - На экскурсии, или как еще туда пускают.

\- Сам ты жопа, - Ксавьер сидел в почти такой же темной серверной, притушив свои огромные следящие дисплеи. Оставалась белая подсветка компьютерной клавиатуры и фосфоресцирующие пучки толстых проводов на потолке и стенах, розовые, зеленые и синеватые. - Это что-то вроде карликового города-государства, поделенного на множество обособленных секторов. Как Ватикан. Эдемский сад занимает четверть территории, и он сам неоднородный: кое-где напоминает благоустроенный ландшафтный парк с водоемами, а кое-где – просто лес дремучий. Севернее сада рай – это двухэтажная Америка, спальный район. Но вместо привычных для нас коттеджей там странные архитектурные формы, парящие прямо в воздухе. Кто в них живет, я без понятия. Западнее и ближе всего к границе с Верхним адом находится укрепленная крепость с бастионами и место дислокации регулярной армии. Кто-то постоянно тренируется и тренирует, хотя, уверен, до ELSSAD им далеко. Судя по хакнутой мною информации, ангелов в армии чуть больше десяти тысяч. Мизерно и смешно. Но, говорят, что территория военной части строилась наподобие Гранитных этажей – то есть неизвестно, сколько там еще вглубь пространства. И прятать они тогда смогут сколько угодно миллионов бойцов, хоть и не миллиард. Законы физики не резиновые все-таки. На противоположной стороне от милитаризованной зоны, то есть на востоке рая, цветет и пахнет то, что можно было бы назвать древним Римом – город на холмах, с узкими извилистыми улицами, довольно красивый, но лишенный очарования сельской пасторали с овечками и кучевыми облачками или чем-то подобным, что в обилии встречается в религиозных книгах. На юге земля резко обрывается в море, но понять, что именно там находится, мне не удалось. Наконец, в центре рая находится божий престол. Он донельзя похож на греческий Парфенон с кучей ступеней и колонн. Из «храма» льется сильный свет, не позволяя видеть его внутренние стены, дверные проемы и прочая. Зайти в него тоже нельзя, максимум – подняться по ступеням. На самой верхней ступеньке установлен трон – белое каменное кресло. На нём частенько сиживает некий Сын, изображая правителя. Бородатая и в целом хмурая личность. У меня в связи с ним сохранились очень дурные воспоминания, так что я не подходил, чтоб поздороваться. Есть вопросы?

У Ману лопнула струна E, издав предсмертный металлический всхлип. Он посмотрел на нее преувеличенно внимательно, провисшую с гитарной деки, и спросил:

\- Ты всё это выдумал?

\- От первого до последнего слова.

\- А если серьезно?

\- Не был я там. И не хотел бы, ни ногой.

\- Но тем не менее знаешь всё. Ангел рассказал? Или мессир папчик?

\- У тебя там какое-то подозрительное шевеление за спиной.

\- Угу, сейчас... - Ману небрежно повернулся и ударил по лицу лежащего плотно спеленутой гусеницей Верта. На физиономии музыканта уже красовалось шесть синяков, седьмой картины в целом не изменил. Сдавленный стон боли заглушила изолента, плотно прилепленная ко рту, грязная, в тканевых катышках, со следами высохшей слюны. Развернувшись обратно, Мануэль напоролся на высоко вздернутую бровь старшего брата. Фыркнул. - Ну чего уставился святошей? Сам сказал, в раю позорно. Не будь правильным козлом. Этот человекомудила за яйца меня пытался ухватить и чего-то там погладить. А я свои бубенчики, как стыдливая дева и бестолочь, для других похотливых лап берегу. Только ни хрена они не похотливые, - он в уме высчитал паузу, не дождался реакции, и трогательно вздохнул. - Примешь меня утречком обратно? Хоть самолетом, хоть пароходом. Я провалился. Домой хочу. Забери меня. Пожалуйста.

\- Не провалился. Оставайся. Научи этих ребят уму-разуму. Дома тебе делать нечего – если, конечно, ты не образумился и не хочешь вернуться в школу.

\- Нет. А этих недоразвитых приматов – да, научу. Но потом. Я сам знаю, что дома не исполню свою мечту. Но сейчас я должен вернуться. Меня ждет Мэйв. Тебе, ясен хрен, насрать, но у меня есть еще один брат, и не такой... козлистый, как ты. И не мешай мне с ним тусить, ладно?

\- Долго слово, чтоб обозвать меня, подбирал?

\- Нечего подбирать. Жопа ты. Самолет вышлешь?

\- SFSK-27 через четыре часа сможет за тобой вылететь. Конкорд. Не самолет. Запомни уже, мелкий.

\- Не придирайся. Ну так что за шняга в раю происходит? И не отмораживайся – кого мне еще подоставать заковыристыми вопросами, если не тебя?

\- В библиотеке особняка лежит книга без названия, том семьдесят девятый из коллекции в черном переплете. Пристанище слуг света не похоже ни на одно другое. Оно обслуживает ад, ненавидит ад, кормит ад, воюет с адом и не существует без ада. Ты прочитаешь всё от лица имперского солдата.

\- Имперского?

\- Первая священная империя – так они величают себя вместе с адом. Ад считают территорией, занятой сепаратистами. Они все еще верят, что повстанцы вернутся. Они живут надеждой на воссоединение и ждут конца времен во имя своей идиотской веры.

\- А делами, происходящими на земле, они занимаются?

\- Да, но мало и спустя рукава. Единственный более-менее функционирующий департамент – погодный. Его в простонародье зовут «небесной канцелярией», подразумевая атмосферное небо, а не...

\- Я понял, - Ману краем глаза заметил, что Верт подполз вплотную – весь разговор, похоже, тихонько полз – и почти дотянулся носом к его босой ступне. - Кси, а пришли конкорд попозже? Я придумал себе занятие на остаток ночи.

\- Не раньше, чем скажешь, как ты обезвредил такого здоровенного приставалу.

\- Ну сам как думаешь, гений? Сбросил одежду... - малыш-оборотень улыбнулся, обнажив четыре розовато-белых клычка, - и человеческую кожу.


	27. Инквизиция. Здесь нет невинных

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Наше сотрудничество резко кончилось после насильственной попытки поцеловать меня. После третьей из них. И не потому что я хотел давать Верту шанс исправиться – просто ночью идти и ехать некуда. То есть ни избиение, ни долгая отключка, ни другие унижения не подействовали: человек тронулся на мне до белой горячки, даже обращение в довольно крупную разозленную змею не остановило домогательств, только заставило его поверить в своеобразный кошмарный сон – короткий и недостаточно убедительный. Почему? Я не имел права подвергать свой народ угрозе разоблачения из-за личных проблем и капризов и, быстро придушив «поклонника», вернулся в морфу мальчишки и цыпленка. Но я не предполагал, что именно при таких обстоятельствах научусь говорить кому-то «нет», злиться и всё равно испытывать угрызения совести. Можно ли класть на одну чашу весов честь, а на другую – дело всей жизни, и не чувствовать себя трусом, выбрав первое? 

Утром я выцепил сломавшего руку Мэйва и тут же воспользовался возможностью слинять домой под соусом его необычного происшествия и травмы. Глядя в его бледное утомленное лицо, я понимал и принимал неудобную правду. Что не видел ничего красивее, одухотвореннее и более вызывающего доверие. Он Изменчивый. Он мне брат, в сто раз роднее Кси. И он был измучен не меньше меня, хоть и по совершенно другим причинам. А я... я ненавижу вонючих двуногих всеми фибрами души и частицами чешуи. Больше никогда не вернусь на материк.

Потом, собирая вещи и программируя Тайлера на длинный перелет, я чуть остыл и думал, что ненависть заслуживает внимания не меньше, чем любовь. Текст песни зрел, музыку я в себе уже слышал. Тысячи людей до меня писали о грязи. Но что они в ней находили, если росли с ней и были ее частью? Нет, людишки ничего не видели. И не нюхали. Сказать о грязи таким способом им в голову не пришло бы. Alien desert. Это не будет лучшей песней или заглавной. Но я назову ее именем наш первый альбом.

_Спи. В пустыне_

_Твой рот набит сухим песком и мертвыми жуками_

_Спи. Ты днем благословлен тишиной и смертоносным солнцем_

_А ночью они приходят,_

_Обступая твой торчащий над равниной рот_

_Ты их не видишь, глаза склевали птицы, воображение бессильно_

_Но ты их чуешь. Пот и рвота_

_Кровоточащее дыхание_

_Они трогают тебя тошнотворными конечностями_

_Мягкими, бугристыми и пятипалыми_

_Ты не кричишь, боясь проснуться_

_Боясь пробудить себя этим криком_

_И понять, что они окружили тебя_

_Наяву_

Плохо. Бледно и бездарно. Я смял листок машинально – уж сколько их довелось так разочарованно смять и выбросить – прицелился к мусорной корзине, но в последний момент передумал и сунул в карман.

Черновик пропутешествовал в кармане до самого Гонолулу и чуть не попал в стирку вместе со штанами. В последней чистой футболке, растянутой до колен – голым я себя даже наедине с собой стеснялся – я прижимался к его бумажному изображению и ревел. Дома, невредимый, владелец двух новеньких гитар. Так какого?.. Наверное, запоздалая истерика после всего пережитого. Демон. Демон, Демон, тварь красивая, бездушная, безукоризненная, Господи, ну ни единого изъяна в тебе нет, не за что зацепиться и дерьмом облить, ну я же знаю, знаю! – твои фото для постеров совершенно не нуждаются в ретуши. Зачем?! Если твои кожные поры не дышат, а источают холод, твои губы – полноводные реки багровой крови, вытащенные из берегов и целиком ужатые в четыре аккуратных контура, твои зрачки – равнодушные пистолетные дула, окаймленные таким же равнодушным драгоценным камнем. Забыл его название. Аквамарин... нет, аметист. Хотя бриллианты тоже бывают фиолетовыми. И даже черными. Я хочу убиться, я тоже хочу не дышать. Твои брови изогнуты в каком-то невысказанном вопросе. Это единственное, что можно назвать условно живым на твоем лице: ими ты разговариваешь с нами, пренебрежительно поднимая, сдвигая или кривя. Я обнимаю бумажного тебя, размазывая слёзы по стене. Как фотограф не сдох задолго до того, как щелкнул тебя на первом снимке для этой фотосессии? Железные яйца напрокат у кого-то взял? Как я ему завидую. Как я завидую всем, с кем ты когда-либо говорил – и не важно, посредством взглядов, бровей или голоса, но последним я завидую особенно. Как же я завидую тому бойцу отряда с дурацкими эльфийскими ушами, от одного воспоминания кажется, будто в груди бурлят вопли, и боль, и миллион отчаянных вопросов, и самый главный из них – за что? Почему ты меня так истязаешь? Умудряешься мучить собой, находясь хрен знает где и плюя на мое существование. Зачем я наслушался Ксавьера и, поддетый им, подошел к тебе, приблизившись во второй раз? Блядь, как же я раскаиваюсь, что не сдох тогда в лифте – до того, как ты нашел меня и принес в серверную. Лучше бы ты напугал меня тогда до смерти, а не до дурацкого обморока.

\- Молодой сэр Санктери, вас в приемной ожидает некий родственник. Представился как Сент-Мэвори.

Наверное, дворецкий стучался. Битый час, а то и больше. Но как бы я услышал, весь в соплях и сопливых мыслях, задохнувшись в рыданиях? Деликатный британский лис, отвел взгляд в потолок. Надо идти. То есть умыться ледяной водой, прикрыть опухшие глаза челкой и поискать какую-нибудь одежду в соседних комнатах. Стащу у ботаника своего джинсы. Но трусы его не хочу, фу, без трусов пойду, будто кто-то заметит вообще.

* * *

\- У нас опять defcon 3[1]. Сай переступил черту.

Карбоновое солнце хмурится, пока я с наслаждением курю. Верно, не прошло и суток, как я заметал следы за Электрой и насильно вытаскивал Гота из полупьяного дурмана. Но он раздобыл еще дурмана и утонул в передозе. Энджи жестко давит на меня возмущением и яростью, я должен ощущать вину – это моя промашка, дыра в отлаженной машине контроля. Ксавьер молчит, не давит, но давится видением моих выцарапанных глаз. Кажется, он хотел бы их съесть. Он бледен и парадоксально соблазнителен, привидение в розовой дизайнерской рубашке и серых кожаных брюках. Всегда любил его манеру одеваться вызывающе, но не быть похожим на томного гея или экзальтированную девушку. Разрешил ему намотать меня рваной черной шалью на свою шею последней модной деталью гардероба и в таком виде транспортирую к пострадавшему. Будет весело и жарко, даже ад вспотеет.

_\- Пожалуйста, не кипятись и не надейся на мою так называемо демоническую силу. Я никому не собирался задавать трепку,_ \- ответил я бешеным мыслям Кси, разреживаясь из компактной человеческой фигуры в непрозрачные занавеси тьмы. _\- Сайфер – слишком ценный боец. Пусть обиженный сам накажет обидчика. Это высшая сатисфакция, которую я могу ему подарить. Я всегда советуюсь с универсальным оракулом, я уверен, я ручаюсь головой, что так будет лучше. Мы уже обсуждали мои методы, когда Мори склеил твоему брату руку..._

\- Мы не обсуждали, а ссорились, твою мать! Мэйв не игрушка, и я тоже, сволочь, ну когда же ты поймешь!

_\- Я отсосу ему, и он мигом забудет, что сам кому-то сосал по принуждению._

\- Вот ты погано шутишь сейчас, да?!

_\- Я отсосу Сент-Мэвори, _\- повторил я спокойно, обволакивая Ксавьера изнутри и водя дымчатыми губами и языком в глубине его нежного, нервно сокращающегося горла. -_ Я тот самый мудак, которого все хотят громко и судорожно и мучаются до галлюцинаций или рези в мошонке, а когда получают – горько жалеют, что поддались похоти и что похоть вообще существует в природе. Но Мэйв не пожалеет. Не в этот раз. Я доставлю ему удовольствие, которого никто не испытывал со времен уничтожения Содома и Гоморры. Он перенес насилие, но он не будет на всю жизнь травмирован Веселым Готом. Потому что его травмирую я. Обещаю. Это мой подчиненный, я беру на себя вину Сая и сам решаю, как ее загладить._

\- Ты сумасшедший, Юлиус, - вздохнул Кси, сдавшись, теплый и почти безропотный. Я обласкал его с внутренней стороны кожи, с особым вниманием спустившись вниз и осторожно растворив тяжесть в его желудке. Единственное смертное тело, которое я обожаю настолько, потому что оно до костей пропиталось Ангелом и бессчетное число раз принимало моего близнеца в себя. - Но я бы не хотел оставлять кузена одного или, что еще хуже, наедине с тобой.

_\- И не придется. Я займусь Мэйвом у нас дома. Теперь это и его дом._

\- А твой отец...

_\- ...согласен. Каким бы хреновым он был папашей, если б не знал, кем вечно заняты его дети, заняты и очарованы. Ревнуешь?_

\- Нет пока.

_\- Хочешь, чтоб я тебе тоже?.._

\- Ты регулярно имеешь меня с тех пор, как мне минуло тринадцать и Ангел дал тебе привыкнуть к сексу втроем – с ним, а потом уже и вдвоем – только со мной. Ты имеешь меня прямо сейчас, в виде этого одномерного черного тумана, впервые, очень дико, незнакомо и неприлично, ведь я одет, но ощущения в заднице и в паху – почти такие же. Сильные, - Ксавьер странно улыбнулся и выгнул шею. В полузакрытых изумрудных глазах ни намека на удивление, только привычная меланхолия и требование закончить все медленно и чувственно. - До того, как ты долетишь до места преступления, Ди...

_\- Я понял,_ \- я снова вошел в его рот и горло, но протянулся дальше, насквозь, добравшись дымчатыми пальцами до жарко пульсирующей точки между чуть дрожащих ног, прижался к ней через плотную эластичную перегородку. Мог проникнуть и в самый центр удовольствия, стимулируя клетки простаты из мозга, но зачем, если так изнеженному оборотню привычнее и слаще, словно я трахаю его по старинке, сзади.

Как я это делаю? У меня не то что члена – у меня сейчас тела нет и хоть сколько-нибудь ощутимой материи и естества. И всё же я внутри другого тела как любовник, и непонятным образом меня заполняет вкус спермы, ее молочный цвет, ее плотная консистенция и возбуждающий терпкий запах, когда Ксавьер непозволительно громко дышит, и волнующе стонет, и быстро кончает – выгнувшись дугой, развратно, со вскриком, всё как я люблю. А тут не получается иначе – быть скромным и стыдливым, при всём его желании и суровом еврейском воспитании. Я выпиваю и осушаю его до того, как семя поднимется по каналу к уретре и брызнет из головки его пениса, и подхватываю на «руки» крепче, падающего. Измочален – неплохо, дезориентирован – слегка, краснеет – постепенно, но неумолимо. Я опять овладел им противоестественным способом, немножко насильно и без ведома Энджи, в самый идиотский и неподходящий момент – и опять ему всё понравилось.

_\- Тебя возбуждает полная беспомощность и покорность? Невозможность пожаловаться на меня?_

\- Как тебе бессовестности вообще хватило спросить?!

_\- Я всё ещё в тебе. И могу повторить._

Ксавьер выругался, на полуслоге оборвавшись, с новым приглушенным стоном: я жадно обхватил и обсосал его губы, от души забавляясь.

\- При всех твоих невыносимых качествах заносчивого засранца и циничного убийцы меня возбуждает твоя безоговорочная надежность и то, что Ангел наваляет тебе, если во время интимной близости ты сделаешь мне больно, нарочно или нечаянно. Перечисленное тобой – да, тоже неплохо заводит... гад ты неисправимый.

Забавно, что Мэйв увидит обожаемого родственника в таком скомпрометированном виде. Но, может, заметив усталость и следы неестественного румянца, не поймет причину, занятый своими переживаниями. А через пять секунд забудет об этом – так как сам выяснит, на что я способен ради сохранения существующего порядка. И мне смешно. Но я не смешной. Матушка даже посмеяться мне не дает вволю, без хруста безликой и бесформенной опасности на острых зубах.

И всё-таки: после сегодняшнего акта возмещения ущерба в нашей объединенной с Санктери семейке точно не останется никого нормального и не растленного.

* * *

\- Надо же, ты обо мне вспомнил. По какому поводу?

Я прячусь под столами не специально. Там лучше думается и рифмуется, и гитара послушной сонной девочкой лежит на коленях. Сравнение пришло не вдруг. Девичьи задницы мне снились накануне, перед отлетом в Гонолулу, хотя я об этом не просил. Три стройные чиксы в лаковых шортиках седлали меня по очереди, постепенно избавляясь от шортиков, но без меня – руки мои были связаны на затылке. В целом унизительно, местами еще и больно. На помощь звать почему-то не хотелось. Так я весь сон и... Но долой эту мерзкую ночную порнуху. Я внимательно слушаю тебя, мистер Мокрушник.

Получаю, как обычно, снежок непроницаемой тишины за шиворот. В ретроспективе мелькают его глаза, лениво пробивающие стекла черных очков. Я рад бы найти в его взгляде что-нибудь родное и знакомое, но Демон похож на ненормального красивого робота-убийцу. И на дне его зрачка лучше бы поблескивал лазерный сердечник или, на крайняк, допотопный красный светодиод терминатора – было бы уместнее и не вводило бы людей в приятные заблуждения. С галантностью отлично отлаженного механизма он подал руку, а я не без колебаний за нее взялся, сминая как можно грубее ткань его сплошной черной перчатки, стараясь прочувствовать сквозь нее согнутые фаланги пальцев и ладонь. Надеюсь, там живая кожа и кость, а не металл.

В комнате никого. Это бильярдная, утром и днем в ней не бывает своих или гостей. Мы одни, киллер вблизи кажется легкодоступным, искушение не так-то просто побороть. Но если вздумаю прикоснуться к нему сам, даже если просто попытаюсь – он отпрянет и исчезнет. Откуда знаю? Уже пытался. Ну не нравятся гаду поползновения на царское тело, вечно он всех лапает, а не наоборот. Переводчика-громкоговорителя почему не захватил? Я мысли читать не умею, то есть умею, но только не из его проклятой головы. А без рупора в виде чужого рта и языка он всё равно что стена глухая и немая, армированная, с проволокой колючей по периметру. Как же я устал о нем думать. Как устал от сравнений. Устал сочинять глупые, никому не нужные песенки. Устал, устал, устал...

Язык появился. Его личный, хоть и неразговорчивый. Засунутый мне в рот. В башке застучало, как кучей молотков по сырому кровавому мясу, я, наверное, дернулся, вытягиваясь и обмякая мешком страха и удивления, висел, оторванный от пола, когда полицейской сиреной по телу прокатился приказ: «НЕ ШЕВЕЛИСЬ». Почему? Я дрожу, ноги болтаются, ища опоры, я ведь не кукла и не игрушка, я не могу совсем замереть неподвижно. Но я старался. Только слезы из глаз лились, в который раз уже, не знаю зачем, и почему их столько, в три ручья. Я рыдал, задерживая сопли и всхлипы внутри, а он медленно ел меня, покусывая и облизывая мокрые соленые губы, язык засовывая то глубже, то вынимая из горла и прохаживаясь им по моим зубам, и потом снова... довольно плавно и ритмично, толкал его в меня, словно элегантно трахал в глотку. Сказать, что мне это нравилось? Нет, ни хрена, было больно дышать, я совсем перестал дышать, я не мог, едрить-колотить. Сказать, что это было приятно? Заткнусь лучше. Между ослабевших ног я более чем когда-либо ощущал свой член, его контуры, твердые и четкие, как на блядских картинках в школьном сортире, его жарило, будто изнутри кто-то дров подбрасывал, меня целиком жарило, как при солнечном ударе, но в башке и под резинкой штанов особенно припекало и кошмарило. Я хрипел, не в силах вздохнуть, я не очень быстро понял, что именно я издаю какие-то звуки, а может, это были предсмертные стоны.

Одно хорошо. Мне хватило мозгов не отвечать ему на «поцелуй», не пытаться тоже чем-то вкусным нализаться, хотя его плотно прижатые губы казались чистой первосортной наркоманией. Меня от сладости конкретно мутило, сука, у киллера было дыхание, он дышит, он дышал мне в рот, я сию секунду готов был кончать, ощущение новые и охуенные, но при этом словно миллион лет испытывались и обкатывались, а сейчас до меня дошли, мой черед и мой выход к ним, они меня ждали. Я невольно ревел теперь оттого, что не мог сам к себе прикоснуться, член жегся и болел, требуя, чтоб я немедленно как-то решил проблему. Я был на грани нервного срыва и очень боялся, что в истерике заору, всё испортив. Или меня вырвет от страха и отчаяния.

Как, блядь, ну вот как он доводит до веревки, карниза и вскрытых вен одним своим приходом и одним несчастным небрежным засосом? Я дважды труп, мне стыдно, мне грязно, и я не прекратил реветь.

\- Умойся.

Я на полу. В миллиметре от моего сопливого носа его правый ботинок, до блеска натертый. В этот момент я не помню, как говорил с Мэйвом, как он меня вдохновил и обнадежил, я не помню, что нам в Хайер-билдинг дарят студию, я не помню обещание помощи, обещание верности и доверия, я не очень помню, как меня зовут и где я нахожусь. Я никто, и я буду есть песок или грызть паркет, чтоб угодить ему. Опухшие плачущие глаза плохо видят, но я не осмеливаюсь их закрыть. Я жалкий, позорище своего рода и клана. Ботинок отдаляется и расплывается, ничего не в фокусе, еле вижу какие-то серые и желтые пятна, я хочу выреветь себе глазные яблоки и умереть. Хотя даже не умру достойно.

\- Забыли.

Нет!

Я разбил коленку, выбегая, я чуть не разбил вторую, прибегая. Не вписался в дверь дважды. И холодная вода была недостаточно холодной, я бы предпочел ледяную.

\- Здесь. С... слушаю.

\- Расхотелось, - белое, вечно будто вывалянное в кондитерской пудре лицо улыбается, губы кажутся злыми и черными. - Утром. Может, я подобрею.

Это не всё. В голову врывается не оброненное голосом продолжение.

_Подрочи на мой портрет. Передерни хорошенько, малыш. Я хочу видеть твои яички пустыми. Разденься догола, мне нравятся твои ляжки и то, что ты между ними так старательно прячешь и зажимаешь. Я знаю, ты без трусов. Не бойся, я никому не скажу. Ляг поперек кроватки и смотри на меня, пока занят делом. Осторожнее, не кончи в штаны, пока не добежал. Мы поиграем завтра в мою игру. Обманем несколько зрителей. Но только если будешь послушным. Занимайся этим полностью голым. Спи и будь голым всю ночь. Разрисуй молочной радугой одеяло. Я хочу, чтоб утренняя горничная выбежала из твоей комнаты красная и возбужденная, как застуканная школьница._

Теперь всё. Начищенные ботинки унесли его прочь.

Сволочь.

Знает, как я стесняюсь! О каждом моем подростковом прыще знает!

Но я покорно улегся в чем мать родила и вперился, как маньяк, в постер. В другой постер, в чужой, в новый. Вне всяких сомнений мокрушник приказал поменять его, пока мы тусили в бильярдной. Теперь вместо него, стоящего в каком-то темном переулке в застегнутой наглухо форме с алой нашивкой на рукаве, был он, сидящий в... не знаю, в чем, на каком-то окне. Кажется, он был примерно как я – в чем его папа родил. А отличался тем, что кто-то щедро разукрасил его по всему телу серебряной краской, обул обратно в форменные ботинки, одел в тонкие перчатки и красиво разложил так, чтоб продать на сайт эротики, а не порно. Но за целомудренно сложенными бедрами киллера я ухитрился разглядеть нечто такое, отчего всю ночь не спал. И рука очень устала.

* * *

[1] DEFense readiness CONdition – готовность вооруженных сил к обороне по шкале от одного до пяти, применяемая в армии США. Коды соответствуют накаленности обстановки. Ангел употребил это военное сокращение в качестве синонима чрезвычайного происшествия.


	28. Обещанная игра. Испытание совести

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

\- Отец?

Не нравился бы ему мой раздражающе чистый мальчишеский голос – не говорил бы вслух. Не звал бы его вслух так. Но зову. Он нежно и кроваво улыбается, заключая меня в потрескивающие ледком объятья. Это не метафора: лёд трещит, ломаясь и отслаиваясь тоненькими кусочками с поверхности его кожи, с локтей и шеи, с самых подвижных оголенных участков тела. Он долго сидел в медитации и успел буквально зарасти и закаменеть. Заворожил меня острыми брызгами-осколками, голубовато сверкающими на солнце. Папочка, не того из нас эти перепуганные смертные зовут отмороженным. Ты – истинный Ice devil, а я – дьявол-младший, baby-junior. Наш приветственный поцелуй мог бы обрушить преисподнюю. Ты не родитель мне – и это еще слабо сказано; а я не ребенок твой – и между ног моих пульсирует двойной пульс, и твой, и мой, предельно слившийся воедино. Но длится это, по обыкновению, минуту, ты отталкиваешь меня, а я одновременно вырываюсь из твердых ледяных рук.

Когда-то мы, будучи едва знакомыми, проводили ночи вместе. Я – испуганный, условно новорожденный тобой, с виду – трудный, никем не понятый подросток. Ты – мой первый друг и утешитель, не торопившийся сознаваться в акте рождения. Но ты не воспользовался моим невежеством, вопросы живого тела и телесные потребности не были твоими вопросами и потребностями, ты просто хотел быть ко мне ближе, так ты своеобразно держал всё под контролем. Всё время держал меня на виду, круглые сутки, спящим и бодрствующим, одетым и голым. И эстетика моей обнаженности повлияла на время признания. Ты обронил коротко и небрежно, в двух заветных словах – и продолжил с удовольствием обвивать мою наготу толстыми змеиными кольцами. Это едва ли не единственная вещь в мире, из-за которой я краснел. Отец. Ты ходил по линии запрета, не перешагивая ее, но протягивая за нее длинный раздвоенный язык. Ты ласкал меня им, и всегда в устрашающем двадцатиметровом облике библейского архизла. Я не мог поверить, что я тебе сын, что я... тоже так смогу. Научусь. Ты ломал преграды в моих мозгах, одну за одной, пока я не подтвердил, что в этом мире нет для меня ничего невозможного и невыполнимого. Господин Смерть передавал мне секреты своего искусства, а ты – удобно усаживал меня среди своих изгибов, ты занимал всю комнату, ты был поистине огромен и ужасен, любой бы обделался при взгляде на твою раскрытую многозубую пасть, а затем свихнулся бы – увидев далее твои неярко тлеющие разные глаза. Ты был голоден, жаден и очень страстен. Ты упивался мной, но я, как оказалось, упивался куда больше – через гладкие чешуйчатые мембраны, через твой рот, через тот правый глаз... в меня вливалась первобытная темнота. Она не была твоей или моей, она была Той Самой. Ты передавал мне Мать, был ее проводником и перевозчиком в мир. Ты возразишь с насмешкой – мы занимались кровосмесительным сексом: тонким, вывернутым наизнанку на грани психически здоровых настроек. А я скажу – мы занимались смешением не крови, а Тьмы, восстановлением семьи в полных правах. И не подозревай подвохов. Четырнадцатилетний мальчик охотно давал тебе оплести свой член, намотаться в несколько слоев, ведь твой язык такой длинный... стиснуть в одном положении на несколько часов, присосаться и держать. Твой широкий выпуклый лоб раз в пять шире моего, но ты умудрялся ласково и заботливо прижимать его к моему лбу и к носу, пока я напряженно изгибался и выворачивался, ругал тебя на чем свет стоит, кончал и просил отпустить уже меня, а ты не отпускал, мы продолжали – в меня должно было погрузиться несколько морей темноты.

Если бы нас судили за разврат, я бы честно сказал присяжным, что мы не трахались. Ты делал вещь похуже и посерьезней, чем что-то твое, засунутое во что-то моё, в область рта или человеческих гениталий. И впоследствии ты научил меня проделывать эту вещь с другими, просто так, не в благодарность, не ответом на мою покорность. И покорным я вовсе не был. Мне просто нравилась интимная близость с огромным шипящим змеем, мне нравилось лежать и висеть перед тобой нагишом и ощущать нечто большее, чем банальное распутство и извращенность. Твоя сосредоточенность перечеркивала мысли, что наша постельная забава сексуальна: секс и грязно запачканные постели ты оставлял на работе. Моё тело сразу после рождения было слишком примитивным, смешным в постоянной эрекции и противно горячим. Но с каждым актом такой близости оно менялось, становилось послушнее и безразличнее к бренным соблазнам, быстрее и легче бралось под контроль, все его системы и подсистемы. Я учился видеть себя насквозь и вглубь, выбрасывать из мозга дополнительные механические руки-щупы, преобразовывать с их помощью мягкие многоклеточные органы, доводить себя дальше до совершенства. А ты, ставя точки и запятые в преподавании этой науки, все же доводил меня до оргазма. Ты любил меня. Ты и сейчас меня так любишь. Но моё обучение закончено, я вырос, я изменился, нам больше не нужно, чтоб я демонстрировал тебе мою наготу. А если нужно – ты и без надоедливого раздевания видишь меня голым под одеждой. Мне приятно это ощущение. Твоё неиссякаемое внимание. Отец. Ты опять меня взял на руки, как девушку. На что ты намекаешь? Я сегодня буду дорогой шлюхой?

\- Да, - он курит мне в лицо. - Ты разозлил свою семью, настоящую и будущую. Ты подставил близких под удар. Ты виноват. Их нужно ублажить, чтобы маятник качнувшегося обратно равновесия не снес им разгоряченные головы. Не трудись над поэмами и сборником сонетов-извинений, тебя боготворят не за изящную словесность. Ты знаешь, что делать.

\- С кем? Два брата Санктери?

\- Три брата Санктери.

\- Я не готов...

\- Само собой. Ты сломаешь тонкого, ты отравишь восприимчивого, ты разотрешь в порошок твердого, ты испаришь скользкого и текучего, ты отыщешь брешь, унюхаешь уязвимость, ты вонзишься шипом в рану, а если не будет ран, то найдутся шрамы. Но ты ничего не сделаешь с тем, кого ты боишься. Тебя настиг соперник, влез в твой собственный изъян. Ты совершенен, сын, но недостаточно. Признай. Что ты. Боишься.

\- Нет, не боюсь.

\- Боишься. Засыпаешь и видишь во снах не Ангела. Взвешиваешь все «за» и «против», не веришь, но всё равно опасаешься – что малец справится. Ты боишься недооценить соперника. И боишься переоценить. Знаешь, что больше всего тебя озадачило? Ты не смог дать адекватную оценку. Ты вдруг перестал зрить ясно, в корень. Ты учился наводить ужас, вытаскивать его из первобытных щелей и потайных карманов, ты чистый инстинктивный кошмар, они не могут объяснить, почему проседают перед тобой, бледные и зеленые: они просто это делают, не рассуждая, не спрашивая себя, чего именно в тебе надо бояться и обмирать. А теперь скажи, чего боишься сам. Способен ли ты объясниться.

\- Я уже выразил протест. Я не боюсь.

\- Хорошо. Возражай, но я хочу услышать, что не так с Ману в твоем восприятии.

_«Это трудные слова»,_ \- добавил зеленый глаз демона.

_«Это неприятные слова, не дай им унизить тебя»,_ \- перебил чернильно-черный глаз демона.

\- Я ничей. И есть ряд вещей, которые мои. Я держу их под контролем, весь в тебя. И мне это нравится. Я вижу в Ману угрозу, потому что он... не хочет быть моей вещью. Значит, он хочет контроля надо мной. А это невозможно. И мне такое не нужно.

\- А что тебя напугало?

\- Не напугало!

\- Нет, напугало! И ты вовсе не ничей. Ты принадлежишь Ангелу.

\- Тем более! Этот мелкий перевертыш ничего не получит, и он ничего не значит!

\- Юлиус, ты кричишь. А значит, этот «мелкий» добился очень многого. И добьется еще большего. А ты – не уйдешь из моего розария, пока не произнесешь это.

\- Не буду.

\- Произнесешь.

\- Не буду!

Но я намертво оседлал бедра отца, не отлипнуть, не отклеиться, и его сила темптера стягивала и скручивала меня, как в гравитационном колодце-водовороте, потихоньку крала и растаскивала меня, размывала и расщепляла видимые и невидимые границы моего сознания, да и тела тоже.

_«Разве он не жалкий малолетний засранец, чтобы удостаиваться такой чести – твоей смерти по его вине?_ \- насмехался теперь зеленый глаз отца. _\- Он довел тебя до слепого упрямства, и ты дашь засосать себя в воронку ада во имя своей неправоты и пропадешь для мира на десять долгих дней?»_

Ненавижу это, но отец прав. Мануэль не заслужил чести отправить меня на тот свет. Ну или – пока не заслужил.

Я боюсь, что он окажется достоин. Быть не сладкой начинкой в групповом секс-сэндвиче, не рабом в ошейнике, сгоревшим в моем ультрафиолете на второй день и дающим пользовать пустую оболочку. Я боюсь, что он не растворится во мне. А начнет растворять меня. Размывать, как только что размывало могущество крови Люцифера. Но он же не нашей крови, чтобы быть концентратом силы, равным мне. У меня нет времени и желания на равного, я не хочу отношений, я не хочу любви, я не понимаю ее, и те рабы – мои десертные конфеты, а не спутники, всякий раз новые леденцы и сахарные лакомства, и я меняю их чаще, чем перчатки. Я не хочу, чтобы Ману вставал на моём пути и мешал мне по нему идти. Я боюсь, он вгрызется в меня достаточно, чтобы начать что-то для меня значить. И обрушит всё остальное, что мне дорого и значимо. Отец, я достаточно повинился?

\- Мой приказ неизменен. Три брата Санктери. Но третьего можешь испытывать, истязать и обманывать. Когда разойдешься, открывая новые горизонты причинения боли и страдания, вспомни, что твоя безнаказанность – красивая ложь, не более чем дутый имидж бога-антигероя для поклонников. Помни, что за всё заплатишь. Тьма тоже тебя испытывает.

\- Разве я могу быть для Матери слишком плохим? Неугодным в мерзости?

\- Не можешь. Ей неведома справедливость, ее симпатия недостижима, ее расположение – миф, она – безбрежное всё и ничто, а ты – ее страж, ее форма и проекция, единственное дитя и сокровище сокровищ.

_«Но...»_ \- начал чернильный глаз и хитро прищурился.

_«Но иногда...»_ \- продолжил зеленый и тут же закрылся.

Гравитационная ловушка схлопнулась в пыль, на теле отца меня ничего не держало. Я поцеловал ему руку и пошел по извилистой гравийной дорожке из розария. Спокойный любящий голос догнал мою голову в гараже и ввинтился в висок гладкой ртутной пулей.

_«Но иногда она смотрит глазами жертвы, а не палача»._

* * *

От снов хотелось удавиться.

Никакого секса, насилия, рек крови, распутных девиц или, еще того хуже, распутных парней. Ничего такого.

Зато был цветочный магазин, я сортировал семена и принимал из фургона мешки с землей, какой-то старик в красной кепке учил меня составлять и украшать букеты, я занимался этим по многу часов, а вечером, уставший, ел горячий суп и шел спать наверх, в подсобку. И так изо дня в день: мне приснилось, что я занимаюсь этим полжизни. А еще – что я счастлив. Мирное, серое, неприметное существование. И какое-то абсолютно не еврейское.

И супы я ненавижу.

Пока чистил зубы, сожалел о Мике с Вертом. Да, люди отвратны, да, люди бесят, да, не оправдывают даже самые скромные ожидания. Но я прое... позорно профукал возможность потренироваться гитарной игре в команде. Я опять один. Могу отработать плотность звука, чистый и грязный с дисторшн, могу записать миллиард сольных и ритм-партий, но на этом всё. А ведь еще хотелось бы совместить их с партией баса. Чёрт. Надо было просить вместо Стратокастера Fender Precision Bass, теперь Кси меня с такими заявлениями в жопу пошлет.

Колокольчик звенит, всех на завтрак зовут. Да на кой хрен мне завтрак?! Ладно, пойду хоть поздороваюсь с мессиром папчиком и постараюсь не расшибиться о порнушные губы и скулы киллера, если он тоже припрется в столовую. От обещанных им «игр» мороз по яйцам и позвоночнику.

Утопил в ванне зубную щетку, не специально. Задержался, редактируя свежий черновик.

_Какой по счету была рана?_  
_От уха к уху порез-улыбка_  
_Затёрта солью как бальзамом_  
_В крови немного, в черной... липкой_

_На коже карта швов и шрамов_  
_Мой доктор – лезвие, у нас роман_  
_Он режет снова, я смотрю прямо_  
_Шепчу «больной» и «наркоман»_

_Как глубоко нужно влезть в тело,_  
_Чтобы лекарство лечило душу?_  
_Если она окаменела..._  
_И если мост к ней давно разрушен_

_Мой «врач» целует остро кожу_  
_Находит место, еще живое_  
_Он очень нежен... осторожен _И «раздевает» слой за слоем__

__

_Я не пугаюсь отражения,_  
_Всмотревшись в плоть наго-бесстыжую_  
_Прошу у зеркала прощения,_  
_Вонзаясь в шрам уже заживший _

На первый взгляд выглядит незаконченно. Но очень жирно и потроллит слушателя – в бесконечной рекурсии исправить неисправимое и вылечить неизлечимое. Оставляю.

В столовой аншлаг из иномирных гостей мессира, французик угощает их, наверное, красной протоплазмой и файерболами, но меня кормит печеной форелью. Сижу мордой в тарелку, весь ни при чем, пусть галдят на своем проклятом шипящем наречии без меня.

Отдуваясь после вкусного обжорства, я вспоминаю про брошенную школу, забиваю, хоть и нервничаю немного – раз я вернулся, то меня наверняка обратно учиться заставят. И пока меня с этим не схватили за жопу, надо гулять, гулять, валить быстренько из особняка.

Но всё это происходит в счастливой параллельной реальности, как тот сон с цветочным магазином, пока я ковыляю по лестнице с четвертого этажа на первый и бурно фантазирую. А в этой реальности мне не получить спокойно форель на завтрак, потому что мокрушник перегородил мне путь, а вместо шлагбаумов и бетонных блоков использовал Мэйва. И что-то с ним нехорошее сделал. Как будто собрался его в порно снимать, и не в каком-то дешевом второсортном, а в порно... с собой. Я думал, что никогда не сглотну ежа, поселившегося в горле, отвечая, нравится ли мне проапгрейженный кузен. А потом эврика: раз нравится, то надо его отнять, пока он теплый и ни хрена не соображает. Сначала пожрать отвести, познакомить с мессиром, неуважительно поржать с того, как они общаются, а потом – всё, никаких левых, только он, только я, и экскурсия по дому. Надеюсь, хоть сегодня я не накосячу, если ко мне будут приставать.

До меня вдруг дошло, что Сент-Мэвори – особый сорт героина, то есть маньяка озабоченного. Все эти дурацкие и как бы бессмысленные хороводы, которые он годами водил вокруг ботана моего, встали ровными картинками, непустыми и осмысленными. Я не могу заглянуть к себе в нутро и поинтересоваться, что я на это скажу теперь: мне противна сама мысль о голом брателле, это же овергадкая гадость, кошмар кошмарищ. Но зато Мэйв... не противный совсем. Ростом с мессира папчика, и тоже довольно тощий, хоть и не костлявый, и всегда добрый ко мне... как и мессир, да.

Я чуть не брякнул вопросец, когда именно он начнет ко мне приставать. Голос у кузена после всех траблов с сигаретами и больницами просто секс, заслушаться можно. Песня о лезвиях так и просится ему в рот. Пошлю, как пошляк. Немножко стыдно, но весело.

Уберкиллер чуть подпортил мне настрой под конец домашней прогулки, обдав волной нестерпимого возбуждения, но быстро свалил. А в чувство привел подарочком. Засунул мне его за шиворот вместе с коротко выплюнутой инструкцией и едким комментарием на тему, где он его взял. Да какая уже разница, где? Если это ключ, двояковыпуклый и тяжелый, как дюжина пальчиковых батареек – или как одна синяя атомная производства корпорации.

Ключ от студии-трансформер.

Верую, что бог есть. Даже такой подлый и хитрожопый, как наш еврейский Саваоф.


	29. Аукцион. Некоторые вещи не продаются

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Пару дней он счастлив, несмотря на то, что в прозрачном водоеме его музыки плавают трупы чужой несчастной любви, сбрасываются токсичные отходы предательств и постыдных разоблачений. Он лечит Сент-Мэвори незнакомой многочасовой работой и – немножко отходя за рамки приличий – собственным телом; он не ссорится с Ксавьером, несмотря на то, что поводов масса, и ограничивается издевательскими подколами; он беседует с Демоном смело и решительно, но только во внутренних диалогах и в строчках песен; он образцовый друг, брат, гитарист и идейный лидер группы.

Пара дней – слишком мало, чтобы наестся, но достаточно, чтобы привыкнуть. Это не мир вокруг него преображался, наполняясь красотой и праздником, это он сам пребывал в блаженстве и эйфории, отгородившись от всех бед. Пребывал бы и дольше. Но третьего дня на его одинокую постель легла тень, от которой одеяло начало отсыревать, покрывшись холодным, быстро тающим в тропическом воздухе инеем. Ману спал некрепко и проснулся, и вот тогда мягкий хриплый голос старшего сатаны выдернул его из иллюзорного моря спокойствия:

\- Барабанщик, звукорежиссер, целая живая чернокожая секс-бомба за синтезатором. Большой переполох в маленьком Териантрополисе[1]. А дальше что?

\- А? - некоторое время, забыв испугаться вторжения, он тупо переваривает услышанное. Лицо преображается осмысленностью, хотя мозг еще спит. - Ну, репетиция...

\- Действительно, пора порепетировать исполнение песен по-настоящему, из тоскливого и заунывного детсада превратить в сносный рыночный продукт, свести воедино все партии и даже сберечь их для пущей важности на алмазном носителе. Ну а дальше, дальше?

Мануэль завис. Детскими полусонными глазами взмолился не мучить его эффектными, но такими невыносимыми паузами.

\- Ты хотел быть знаменитым, мальчик мой. Как, по-твоему, ты прославишься? Как тебя услышат? Кто тебя грамотно растиражирует, чтоб затем продавать миллионам? Корпорация вовлечена в людскую энергетическую отрасль, тяжелую металлургию, производство предметов роскоши и биржевые махинации – но не в музыкальную индустрию. Кто тебе поможет?

Наконец глаза Ману вырвались из дымки сна, расширенные и максимально округленные, пронизанные сильной паникой. Но словарного запаса под свое ополоумевшее состояние он опять не наскреб, пискнул что-то, и темптер нашел под одеялом его слабую дрожащую руку. Ласково сжал.

_«Информация за информацию. Моя помощь не будет бесплатной». Об этом ты сейчас думаешь. И боишься. Не бойся. Ты достойный товар для моей лучшей сделки. Ты, твоя свежесть, твои подростковые шишки и ссадины. «Доверься тьме, когда будешь падать, закрой глаза – и монстр подхватит тебя». Кто сочинил это? Ты сочинил. Однако твой возраст слишком крупный и очевидный козырь, припудрим личико и спрячем губы-вишенки, чтобы жертвы подольше гадали, на каком героине ты сидишь, юный творец и вундеркинд. Луна сегодня близко подошла к Земле, на Вайкики большие волны... и большие боссы из __Warner_ _Music__. Не ной, что не готов, жизненные экзамены всегда внезапны, всегда не к месту и не ко времени. К тому же, послушай-ка... разве кто-то способен подготовиться к собственному похищению?_

\- Так как мы поступим?

Белый удав рывком вскочил с постели и заскакал по комнате, одеваясь.

* * *

Предатели любят крыши. Как правило, там негде прятаться, зато легко столкнуть противника наземь, когда и если мирные переговоры заходят в тупик. Чаще когда, чем если.

В данном случае сталкивать будут меня. Потому что у моего визави три пары крыльев, а у меня... Отец еще в день нашего знакомства сказал, что у меня тоже есть крылья, хоть и парой меньше, и они выросли – за первые два года жизни на земле. Но я еще слишком неумелый и зеленый, чтоб уверенно ими пользоваться – даже на малой родине, в Верхнем аду. Пикировать вниз будет крайне скучно, этажей в Госпитале маловато – не то что лететь с верхушки Хайер-билдинг. Но встречаться на крыше моего небоскреба предатель не пожелал. Предсказуемый. Или знает о предмете переговоров больше меня.

Мы вообще-то не тратили время на болтологию. Он показал, чего жаждет в обмен, без изысков, простым жестом. То есть он меня сграбастал одной рукой, и силищи в руке было столько, что Мать внутри меня тоже сдвинулась – на тот метр, на который меня протащило вперед по крыше и прижало к широченной груди. Я поднял голову, невольно изумляясь. Зачем ты здесь такой потерялся? Мирок-то слишком чахлый, цель не твоего формата, пища скудная, мимо параметров. И на кой я тебе сдался? Тощий, немножко дохлый и не вкусный, под стать миру.

Его глаза со мной в корне не согласны. Гипнотизируют красотой и сумасшествием, бинарным кодом в них прописано желание. Бинарным – потому что либо «да», либо «нет», единица или ноль. Я практически завидую. Хотел бы, чтоб и для меня всё было так просто.

Мой выход. Голых жестов тут не хватит, так что я ввинчиваюсь в его пьяный мозг штопором и в подробностях рисую логово ELSSAD: медленно втолковываю, что его плотным кольцом обступит еще с десяток сексуальных тел, которые я скрупулезно отбирал сам, что я их возглавляю и рано или поздно тоже окажусь под крышкой главного обеденного блюда на его столе. Добавляю, что на сто двадцать втором этаже небоскреба его золотая вишенка на торте иногда дремлет, устав от работы, и когда злоумышленнику станет совсем невмоготу любоваться ею издалека – в заранее обусловленный день и час я ослеплю систему телеметрии и сам ненадолго отведу пронзающий взгляд в сторону, чтобы сбить гончих со следа и предоставить побольше форы. Тут уж любой преступник уйдет далеко и успеет насладиться трофеем.

Мало?

Я срезаю с надменного лица фарфоровую шелуху, нет кожи, нет мяса. Снимаю и череп. Остается мрак, мертвый и обнаженный. Два фиолетовых кристалла сияют в нём одиноко и горделиво. Хочешь протянуть руку, хочешь потрогать? Не торопись, не обожги глазки. Рано врываешься, это место не готово принять тебя как гостя. Радуйся, что смотришь не как враг. Я покажу тебе свой кусок фундамента еще, и еще, когда пожелаешь, побродишь там, всё поизучаешь. Может, даже откроешь знание, которого нет в твоих библиотеках создателя. Но взамен... я попрошу очень многое: побыть для меня не сладострастным маньяком, а проводником в забытые времена. Сюрприз, мне слили информацию об Архивариусах. Пусть Время искусственно и официально не существует, но, как и у любой синтетической науки, у него есть свой храм, жрецы и адепты. Мне нужно за картину глобального генезиса, на изнанку холста. Найти художника, прийти к истоку. Увидеть маяк и убедиться, что я рожден не напрасно. Понять, как именно рожден, по центру или по краю области Светотьмы. Я не сомневаюсь, что навечно погряз в тёмной стороне, но я хочу видеть первоначальную форму, из которой отлит. Я не рассчитываю задать художнику неприятные вопросы, но кое-какое объяснение он мне всё-таки задолжал.

Предатель медлит. Его изумление не меньше моего. Что ж, если силы равны, я потяну чашу весов на себя. Нечестно? А мне скучно – ждать трусливого и нерешительного. Готов лишний раз послушать, какой я сволочный. Болтология в бой.

\- Дезерэтт, ты официально войдешь в семью. В одном ряду с отцом, братом, с плодами восхитительного преступления. Я всё улажу.

\- Нет. И ты не всемогущ. Никто не всемогущ. Смешно, ведь именно тебе позарез нужна моя помощь, Юлиус.

«Нет – не согласен» или «нет – предложи больше»? Я повертел маску безразличной надменности, не спеша прикрепить ее обратно на лицо. До этой стадии переговоров я не доходил – мне еще никто не отказывал. Но и с крыши меня что-то не торопятся сбрасывать.

Вопреки доводам логики и здравого смысла, я забил на подбор новых убедительных аргументов и упиваюсь тем, какой он огромный. И речь тут не о двух с лишним метрах плотского безумия: внутри он намного больше, чем хватает глаз для обзора, и тысячи глаз мне тоже не хватит, и никому не хватит, и представить это в мозгах тоже нельзя, только прикоснуться к малой части – но с трудом, задействовав все резервы воображения. То же самое, что заставить себя по круглой соленой капле представить океан и его шторма.

Я представил. Дезерэтт мог бы устлать собой тьму, пышным ковром цветов и поцелуев, заполнить всю. Мог. Не захотел.

\- Я прошу. Не приказываю.

\- Ты торговался, - серафим загнул правое верхнее крыло.

\- Я прекратил. Понял, что с тобой так нельзя.

\- Ты проиграешь на моей слабости, малыш. Выбери силу.

\- Я перестаю понимать, о чем мы спорим.

\- Во дворце Люцифера с пониманием у тебя проблем не было.

\- Мы настолько топорно подходим к вопросу горячей химии между нами? Ты к этому всё сведешь? Ты раб своего желания?

\- Ты узнаешь меня достаточно, чтобы не путаться в градациях желания. Но мне нужно, чтоб ты этого захотел. Чтоб перестал заботиться сугубо о своем интересе, - Дезерэтт симметрично загнул левое крыло. У меня мелькнула любопытная мысль, что для него это что-то вроде загибания пальцев – невербальный сигнал, чуть ли не мимика, только не лицевая, а... И симметрия жеста как бы сообщает, что он согласен. Но я могу ошибаться.

\- Посягаешь на мою душевную близость? Это – предмет сделки?

\- Мы опять торгуемся?

\- Нет. Моя душа живет в другом теле, Дэз.

\- Я хочу лично убедиться. Дай мне десяток лет.

\- У меня нет выбора. Ты диктуешь условия.

\- Мы можем разойтись, каждый останется при своем.

\- Но только ты способен мне помочь. И ты без зазрения совести пользуешься этим.

\- Как и ты. Всегда готовый выслушать, что ты сволочь, но получить желаемое.

\- Мысли... - читал меня с большого расстояния, черт возьми.

\- Чувства... - он улыбнулся, серые расплавленные глаза разверзлись многоугольными игольчатыми дырами. Не нравится, а всё равно смотрю. Неповторимый ад в миниатюре.

\- Так сильно хочешь меня, ангел-преступник?

\- Так сильно боишься проиграть, демон-солдат?

Вот сейчас мне пора одуматься и отступить. Говорили, он дурак. Ну да, конечно.

\- Пусть это будет настоящей игрой. Введем в нее правила. У каждого в рукаве будет черно-белый джокер. А на лоб приклеена самая провальная комбинация соперника – его уязвимое место. Я пишу тебе своё, ты легко угадаешь по количеству букв.

Дэз сотворил из ночного воздуха красный маркер и игральную колоду карт. Я выбрал бубновую двойку, быстро и неразборчиво черканул “Angie”, перевернул рубашкой вверх и уголком сунул под край приваренной к его лбу микросхемы.

\- Мой черед, - он вытащил крестовую двойку и... странно, букв было столько же. И начиналось тоже на букву «А». Сераф послюнявил карту и припечатал мне между бровей.

Обычно заключение сделки завершается рукопожатием. Зачем меня целовать? Но он выглядел довольным. Я подавил позыв вытереть губы.

\- Когда ты отведешь меня к Архивариусам?

\- Когда Ксавьер будет моим.

\- Пока он будет в твоей власти, ты меньше всего захочешь отвлекаться на мои капризы.

\- Верно. Но ты большой мальчик, я отворю тебе дверь поезда и вручу билет, и пока все будут меня ловить, проклинать и материть, ты самостоятельно отправишься в путешествие к центру зарождения мира.

\- Значит, не до и не после? Во время суматохи?

\- А что тебе не нравится? Ты слишком важная фигура, чтоб пропадать в мирное дежурство, тебя быстро хватятся, вопросов не оберешься.

\- Никто не посмеет допрашивать меня.

\- Двойка бубен очень даже посмеет. Знаешь, Ди, почему я согласился? На джокерах мы напишем те же имена, что и на самых слабых картах. В наших тайных силах одновременно скрыт источник наших уязвимостей.

\- Но я еще не знаю, где в тебе уязвимость.

\- Спроси у отца? Крохотулечка демон.

Он звучно рассмеялся, довольный тем, как я скривил губы, распрямил крылья и улетел. Один взмах перенес его за шесть тысяч километров: я нащупал его ауру сверхгиганта в Японии. Снова почти позавидовал и отклеил со лба карту. Не подсматривал, убрал в карман. Игра в разгаре, играть надо честно. Башня Светотьмы не поприветствует шулера.

* * *

\- Эти ребята профессионально умеют делать деньги, любят деньги и не очень любят просаживать их зря. Фактически они в Гонолулу на отдыхе, но большой бизнес не отпускает их ни днем, ни ночью, и они продолжают списываться и созваниваться с главами своих финансовых департаментов, загорая в шезлонге, трахая элитных проституток и попивая холодные тропические коктейли. Они хорошо скрывают частную жизнь от посторонних, да и мало интересуют папарацци, охочих до их звезд-подопечных, а не до них самих. Поэтому никто не знает, что два директора с заместителями остановились в этом отеле, хотя их даже регистрировали под настоящими именами. Они могут быть не рады внезапному вторжению, поэтому ты уж постарайся вдохнуть поглубже и уложиться в шестидесятисекундную речь. Прояви всё свое животное очарование, срази манерами и голосом. Не думай. Ощущай их добычей – большими жирными курами, а себя – удавом, - темптер, превратившийся в некую свою земную копию в потертых джинсах, армейский сапогах и мотоциклетной куртке, указал на белую дверь с серебряной табличкой «413». - Апартаменты пятикомнатные, не блуждай там, а сразу бегом на балкон: они сели за первый завтрак.

\- Мессир, мессир! - конечно, он такой уверенный в себе и не замечает, что я сейчас от волнения грохнусь. - Я боюсь наложить в штаны. Я... да я не знаю вообще, что говорить!

\- Пока я в этом облике, не зови меня мессиром, ну странно же звучит. Я Арчер.

\- Они меня съедят!

\- У их телохранителей пересменка, у тебя в запасе три минуты. Я в фойе покурю.

\- Мессир!

Ага, где там, он испарился в своем неповторимом стиле, без следа. На полу под дверью лежала пластиковая карточка – они тут служат вместо ключей, вставляются вертикально в замок. С двух сторон они белые, но мою измарал красный нестираемый маркер. Чей-то крупный угловатый почерк аж сочился краской от ехидства, я услышал в голове этот холодный и засовывающий в могилу голос, пока читал:

_«Ты серьезно боишься их отказа больше, чем моего?**[2]**»_

Моё сумасшедше колотящееся сердце спотыкается и ложится. Живым мертвецом я прохожу на отнимающихся ногах путь от порога до... пожалуй, до террасы: для простого балкона тут слишком просторно и всё увито зеленью. Одна женщина и три мужчины в том возрасте, что я обычно называю «старые пердуны», сидят за овальным столом, пьют что-то, но тарелки еще пустые. Наверное, столик из ресторана прикатит как раз их секьюрити. С минуты на минуту.

В груди появляется стук, но такой сильный, что в ушах шумит скорый поезд. Я говорю и не слышу себя, только перевожу взгляд с одного лица на другое, на третье, машинально отмечаю, что они загорелые, в меру морщинистые и... ухоженные, что ли. Выглядят в сто раз лучше, чем мать, хотя она их моложе. Смотрю на мужчин, внимания дамочки боюсь. А вдруг она у них самая главная? Но я прекращаю думать вредоносные мысли, пока рот что-то выговаривает, мои шестьдесят секунд давно на исходе, а меня не перебили, не прервали и не попросили уйти. Я судорожно вздыхаю, сжимая ладони вместе. В следующий момент я стою ногами на их столе. И, клянусь, не знаю, как я там оказался. Забрался выше перил, меня обдувает свежий ветер с океана, я вспоминаю, что мессир говорил о Луне и ее приливных силах, а шум локомотива в ушах наконец-то ослабевает.

\- ...а демозаписи вы получите сегодня по почте с пометкой “Ice Devil”. По аналоговой, разумеется, мини-CD принесет курьер: я не хочу, чтобы цифровые копии попали к вам в папку «Спам» и в мусор. Но их затем отправлю тоже, по первому требованию. Вы опасаетесь, что получите очередную заунывную песенку о любви в нише фальшивого independent, которая давно заполнена и переполнена, или экспериментальный арт- и психоделик-рок, который не раскупался нормально со времен Pink Floyd. Я предлагаю вам тяжелое звучание альтернативы, намного тяжелее NIN и Ministry, но достаточно мелодичное для клубных танцполов – в сочетании с фасадом поп-бойзбэнда, который соберет вам полную кассу и стадионы. Со мной в группе будут еще четверо – такие же, как я. Или еще лучше. Всмотритесь, а я ведь даже не вокалист. Я разговариваю как ребенок, и вы можете смеяться надо мной – я не обижусь, я и есть ребенок, который предоставит вам генеральную доверенность от родителей на свою деятельность и право подписи. Каждый из нас хорошо знает, чего хочет. Вы получите своё. И поможете получить мне моё. Если я ребенок, то это – мои конфеты. Я назвал цену. И если откажете вы – на гитаре, висящей у меня через плечо, заработают миллионы ваши конкуренты.

Сложно понять, кто говорил моими устами, но сам бы я такую речь не подготовил и тем более не выдал бы экспромтом. Она забрала у меня все силы, так как затем случился обморок – ментальный, не физический. Я замолчал, продолжал стоять прямо, даже связно ответил на несколько вопросов (вполне вероятно, что невпопад), но сознание отключилось, и глаза мои, широко распахнутые, ничего не видели. К счастью, из номера меня провожала уже охрана, не грубая, но придерживавшая за плечи – чтоб я, видать, с дороги не сбился. В коридор был выброшен учтиво, с просьбой никогда так больше не врываться. Да я с радостью... если б это от меня еще зависело. Тело перестало слушаться очень не вовремя, но меня подхватили железные, пропахшие никотином руки Арчера (я ему бессмысленно улыбался и в глубине уснувшей души ржал с имени), на них очень удобно было висеть трупом, пока он нёс меня наружу. В себя я пришел уже верхом на ревущем мотоцикле, намертво вцепился в водителя, испугавшись, что слечу с сиденья нафиг. Попросил остановить, чтобы как-то осмыслить себя и пережитое, мне нужна была пауза тишины без сумасшедших поступков. И еще хотелось поскорее открыть багажную сумку и убедиться, что вместе с гитарой я увожу заветный... Но мессир не послушался, так что я покорно дальше ехал в Хайер-билдинг, сдерживая тихий истеричный плач и не веря своему счастью. Лицо горело, в раскалывающейся голове всё потихоньку смешивалось и размешивалось. Смогу ли я когда-нибудь снова быть прежним? Нормальным? Чувствовать в себе эту норму?

Остаток дня я посвятил максимальному давлению на группу – не все ее участники мне нравятся – и дал выход своей давно копившейся агрессии. Тот таракан Дилан за барабанной установкой не заслужил, чтоб я о нем еще и думал, поэтому я просто его прикончу. Но как-нибудь потом.

Что мы имеем на сейчас?

Боссы Warner обещали контракт: терпимый, не кабальный, с отчислением двадцати процентов с продаж. Выходит, возраст не помеха, я что-то подписал не слезая со стола и, кажется, должен им дебютный альбом в альтернативном танцевальном звучании – на десять-двенадцать треков плюс бонусные песни для лимитированного издания в Японии, одна или две, и всё это надо устроить в течение полугода.

Мокрушник обещал для фронтмена какую-то стерву-стилиста, мне страшно, что в _его_ устах означает «стерва»: Мэйв и так травмирован каким-то «диким котом», я боюсь упустить его крышу под воротами в психушку, хоть он и уверял, что с ним полный порядок. Забирать его на машине в семь утра после очередных непристойных приключений – то еще удовольствие.

Ксавьер вот ни хрена не обещал, но конечно купил мне басуху, даже две – брат мечты, такой заботливый, что ущипните меня.

Кто-нибудь еще что-нибудь полезное обещал? Мессир папчик намекал на большую движуху в скором времени, но я не понял, какими шишами за его любезность расплачиваться буду. Мне и сегодняшнего «шоу» много. Он такой загадочный, когда в хорошем настроении, еще ни разу не говорил о простых вещах и чтоб напрямик. И с Мэйвом тоже в сплошные шарады играл, но когда смотришь со стороны – это смешно. Всегда, когда не ты участник беседы.

Я хочу снять клип. Студия-трансформер не предназначена только для полетов в космос, грех ей простаивать из-за нехватки людей в группе, я готов режиссировать сам и хоть сейчас. Интерактивные панели сложились в несколько нужных мне интерьеров: обшарпанную темную комнату с одним зеркалом, кучей лезвий, запачканной кровью табуреткой и петлей под потолком; заброшенное складское помещение с красивым дощатым полом, набитое ящиками с взрывчаткой и дырявой крышей, сквозь которую щедро поливает дождем; и самое сложное – средневековая башня-темница с подземельем. Там несколько смен декораций и локаций внутри башни, есть камеры, где томятся закованные в цепи узники, круглая пыточная и лестница наружу, где предстоит выломать из окна прутья, чтоб сбежать. Отдельно еще есть место, где вокалиста подвесит над землей, снизу и сверху обездвижит и обовьет металлическими вервиями, гибкими как лианы. В таком положении, буквой X, он должен будет петь, так что микрофонная стойка не понадобится, микрофон прикрепим у рта. Я всё запрограммировал и сохранил в системе. В чем самая адовая прелесть студии? Это не какие-то телевизионные экраны фоном или неосязаемые голограммы: дождь пойдет по-настоящему, доски пола будут скрипеть и прогибаться, кровью с табуретки можно измазаться, и тросы тоже не нужно заказывать отдельно – трансформирующиеся панели выпустят их сами, и выглядеть они будут как стальные. Разумеется, на генерацию и загрузку оборудования нужна масса времени, даже здесь работает наука, а не черная магия (хоть и смахивает на то), поэтому я сохраняю подробную программу для клипов внутри студии заранее. Больше трех нельзя – устрою перегрузку. Мечтаю о съемках с опытным клипмейкером по пути домой.

Тщательно вылизал и отполировал шесть песен, окончательный выбор из них сделаю вместе с Сент-Мэвори. Он много пропадает на своих работах. Хоть бы не попал опять в беду. Я рад, что он переселился к нам из общаги оборотней, его комната на четвертом этаже через дверь от моей. Но я не рад, что мокрушник смотрит на него. Запросто шастает к нему в любое время суток, я же всё слышу. А теперь еще и одевает. При Мэйве Демон был со мной ненормально ласков, проявил внимание. Если это были те, обещанные им игры... Он такой конченый лжец и лицемер?

Нам позарез нужно поговорить. И я постарался бы не реветь и не обвинять его в скотском поведении, словно он что-то мне должен после... того единственного секса, после довольно классной вылазки в гараж и перестрелки, после всего, что я пережил, прилетев с Марса на Землю и моментально угодив в его лапы. Сколько боли я мог бы на него вывалить. Но она уходит в очередную злую песню и музыку. Диалог невозможен, он проигнорирует любую просьбу. Гад, надежно запертый в презрительном молчании, а я – лузер, безуспешно подбирающий к замороженному сейфу ключ. Напишу об этом, черт возьми. «Ящиком Пандоры» назову. Симпатичный сейф, который лучше не вскрывать. Из него вылетит беда, которая не стоит, наверное, такой сильной жажды обладания. Почему я всё равно хочу? Что ищу я в пятом всаднике Апокалипсиса? Его тело, его естество, его алые нашивки, чувство собственного превосходства, потому что покорил то, чего не покорит никто? Требую взглядов, полных страха, уважения и зависти – потому что я завоюю не человека, не оборотня, а обуздаю шторм, надену корону бури? Что я буду делать с такой страшной победой? Мучиться потом всю жизнь? Захочу обычных отношений, но меня не отпустит монстр, я прочно застряну в плену у взбесившейся стихии? Я уверен?

Я снова вспомнил слова Кси. Церковь ада венчает единожды и навсегда. Жизнь будет не веком, а вечностью. Я готов заниматься музыкой под боком у чудовища пятьсот лет? Тысячу? Десять тысяч? Может, я болен? Не любовь, а наваждение, а даже если и любовь – от нее наверняка существует лекарство?

Мне страшно. Я только что внезапно повзрослел. Но план нисколечки не изменился. Потому что...

\- Киллер? - это я не мечтательно вслух лепечу от избытка обожания, и не в ненависти, и не в сомнении. Это он возник передо мной из нескольких теней в углу комнаты, и у меня резкий выдох в испуге от внезапности вторжения, хорошо хоть не крик.

Ему плевать. Поманил меня движением головы. Я снял гитару и подошел.

\- Мы начинаем официально встречаться. Можешь жить в моей спальне. Не жди меня в ней по ночам, правда. Никогда не жди. Я продолжаю делать всё, что хочу, ты – тешишься, что для других мы пара. Но этого никогда не будет. Ты мой фасад, прикрытие для более интересных и важных дел. Я разрешаю тебе посещать выездные полигоны ELSSAD раз в день и искать меня в Хайер-билдинг. Ты можешь рассчитывать на публичные знаки внимания, можешь говорить всем, что ты со мной.

\- А ночью плакать в подушку? - вырвалось само неосторожно, пусть шепотом, но очень возмущенным – я не мог контролировать себя, голос в секунду обозлился и охрип. - Зачем тебе? Зачем ты так поступаешь со мной?!

\- Мне надоело говорить. За твоей спиной включена камера, она пишет видео, но не звук. Можешь поцеловать меня, только не притрагивайся руками.

* * *

[1] Theriantropolis – буквально «город оборотней». Асмодей двусмысленно окрестил так Хайер-билдинг.

[2] В оригинале “Are you really afraid of their NO more, than of mine?” (англ.)


	30. Философия кровосмешения. Кол в два сердца

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Он бил меня по лицу с огромным ожесточением, а сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы в меня летели дополнительные удары-крики.

\- Паскуда! Сволочь! Какая же ты дрянь! Подонок конченый, ржущей мертвечины кусок! Садист поехавший! Ну как случилось, что мы отродья одного отца?! Молчишь? Вот и молчи! И не смей мне нагло улыбаться, скотина мерзопакостная!..

Он бил и бил. А я – наслаждался. Ничего не могу с этим поделать. Любой другой, кто вздумает меня покалечить, не нанесет ни малейшего вреда: Матушка затягивает и дыры от пуль, и синяки с ожогами, и ножевые порезы одинаково быстро и бесследно. Истечь кровью я могу ненадолго, если нанесу ранение себе сам. Или если нанесет кто-то очень древний и темный, наделенный властью от Матери, с козлиной бородкой[1]. И только от ударов любимого брата меня накрывает дикий потрясающий эффект – сильнейшее, почти животное возбуждение. Он разъяренно вбил в меня кулаками столько чистой энергии, что я не могу не смеяться, она распирает меня, это же... щекотно. Куда мне ее девать? Если есть лишь один путь – обратно. Вложить в Ангела растраченную почем зря световую мощь посредством квазисекса, то есть посредством сверхсильного непристойного синтеза, что частично разрушает оболочки наших тел и сливает нас ненадолго в первозданное нечто... и чего Энджи сейчас явно не жаждет. Хотел бы меня прикончить, душа моя? А как? Я объемный контур ночи, густая рельефная тень, обманчиво живой, но при этом нисколько не мертвый, отлично умеющий доставлять проблемы и причинять боль.

\- Ну довольно, остановись, твои кванты света не взорвут меня, переполнив, на миллион щепок я не разлечусь, как бы ты ни старался, - я пропустил удар в глаз и зажмурил оба. - Дорогой, это бесполезная трата сил. Ты меня слышишь? - я подождал, пока он съездит мне по уху, с ругательствами выпутается из длинных волос и вернется к лицу. - Малыш, это просто мои губы, ты их кулаками не в кровавые лохмотья размазываешь, а бурно целуешь, хватит, всё.

Энджи не слушал, а я все-таки хотел вернуться к диалогу. Тьма, не дожидаясь моих просьб, сгруппировалась и обволокла его, поглотив с головы до ног, он очутился в густой и плотной кромешности, что как бы была мной и жила во мне, но одновременно я был вовне и существовал отдельно. Ангел не мог пошевелиться, схваченный крепко-накрепко, и орать на меня тоже не мог – звук тут не распространялся. Я раздел его с умеренным сладострастием, обласкал прекрасное, подрагивающее в бешенстве тело, вошел в немо открытый рот и отключился, переставая быть только собой, немного перетекая и превращаясь в него – как и он в меня. Архивариусы должны помочь разузнать, что происходит, пока мы в неполном слиянии. Единственное, в чем я уверен – что мы неуязвимы и недоступны для контакта с кем-либо, пока синтез не закончится. Но остальное лежит за гранью, и это мучает меня.

Мы освободились друг от друга и вновь ощутили себя обыкновенно на его супружеском ложе примерно полчаса спустя. Ангел был подо мной, кричаще обнаженный, раскрытый, но не злящийся, только уставший. Не скинул меня на пол и не припечатал острым словечком. Обхватил мою шею, прижал щекой к щеке и губами к уху. Моими губами – к своему уху.

\- Ненавидеть меня легко и приятно, - произнес я вполголоса, приняв приглашение. - А попробуйте меня такого любить. Пока удавалось тебе. И никому больше.

\- На карте чистоты и добродетельности острова Мануэль светится ярче всех скорбью и отчаянием. Ты плюешь в его душу, травишь и парализуешь. Его любящую душу. Говоришь, только мне удавалось?

\- В нем бурлят многие страсти, завистью и ненавистью он ведом тоже.

\- Я говорю частенько, что ненавижу тебя.

\- Только говоришь. И болишь, душечка моя горько-сладкая.

\- Не называй меня так.

\- А ты не попрекай унынием других. И не возгорайся опять праведным возмущением. Разве мы мало покувыркались? Хочешь еще меня «наказать»? Более плотско и грубо?

Он промолчал, но прижал мою задницу крепче. Целую его медленно и беспорядочно, между ключиц и вдоль громко пульсирующих подкожных сосудов. Втайне я хотел бы побыть просто его пылким кровосмесительным любовником, хоть на пару дней, на день, на один жалкий час. Жаль, что это невозможно. Мне никак не ощутить его телесность чужой и отдельной, а себя – независимым от него и завершенным. Но ведь любопытно, от чего при сексе кайфуют нормальные люди и оборотни. Любопытно сравнить. Откуда я знаю, что наш «секс» лучше и приятнее? Хотя мне хочется так думать.

\- Не лучше. Приятнее – смотря на чей вкус. Он в корне другой. И им нечем воспринять удовольствие, которым нас накрывает от субатомного взаимопроникновения – не языком же, засунутым куда-то. И не членом...

\- Ссорящиеся и затем экзотично трахающиеся боги – забавное зрелище для них было бы.

\- Я не подписывался их развлекать, - Ангел рывком сел на постели, меня тоже подняв и выпрямив на себе. - Ману, Ди. В последний раз спрашиваю.

\- В последний раз не отвечаю.

\- Мамаша Тисс беспомощна, и сыновьям плевать на ее мнение. Но мы не должны ссориться с целым кланом. Если до Элерона дойдут слухи...

\- Седьмое солнце ада, любимый, а для чего я, по-твоему, официально предложил цыпленку отношения? Забочусь о твоей треклятой дипломатии и деликатном межрасовом конфликте, забочусь об имидже корпорации. Все кому надо – знают назубок, что произошло. Так же, как и знают, что ни одна моя жертва не является настоящей жертвой насилия. Кто посмел бы не стонать и не просить меня сильнее и глубже? Кто не смотрел на меня требовательно, голодно и пьяно? А кто не проронил следователям и врачам ни слова? Знаешь кого-то, кто не желал бы повторить? Я думал, что проучил его, так как сделал всё по-настоящему мерзко. Я честно хотел его отвадить от себя гнусной жестокостью. Мне не жалко опуститься до самых дерьмовых поступков, если я уберегу глупых детей от дальнейшего схождения вниз и разрушения, и себя уберегу идти с ними по этому пути. Но помнишь, что я говорил в тот день, когда он прибыл? Тьма тащит его ко мне намеренно, продевает длинной ледяной иглой ровные и прямые стежки. И раз он не противится – в момент, когда он пройдет до конца и встанет со мной рядом, я хочу, чтоб он был готов встретить меня лицом к лицу. И чтоб встал вровень. Не смотрел снизу вверх. Иначе он умрет, сломанный.

\- А если не выдержит-таки? Если умрет? Наперекор твоим сомнительным усилиям. Или как раз благодаря им.

\- У нас большая семья. И пока мы шпионим друг за другом, хитрим и скрытничаем, и играем в странные игры – папа присматривает за нами. Следит, чтоб не заигрывались.

\- Хочешь переложить всю ответственность на него? Ну ты и сволочь. Опять.

\- Хочу сказать, что я не совершенство, как опрометчиво верят некоторые. Достаточно вспомнить, что свою недолгую жизнь тут я начал с чудовищной ошибки.

\- Это был чудовищный грех, а не ошибка. Гадость ты вселенская. И ты ни хрена не исправился. Но ты радуешь меня... парадоксально, - он горячо обдул меня легким вздохом. - Ты неизменен. А мне нужна стабильность в столпе зла. Раз уж другого столпа нет, больше не на что опереться.

\- Это испытывает к тебе любой дурак, ведь это так легко... и приятно. Я люблю тебя.

И я хотел бы очаровательно покраснеть, вымолвив это. Но лицо – проклятая маска льда.

\- Легко? Тяжелее, чем ты думаешь – в моей полной душевной недоступности для них. Скажи еще раз, - он приложил руку к моей груди, и даже сильнее – погрузившись в нее по запястье, как в воду. Или в желе.

\- Люблю тебя.

\- Глаза оттаяли, - прошептал он с удивлением, причем таким искренним, радостным и недоумевающим... Прозвучал странно и невпопад, но его чистое и открытое любопытство при познании чего-то нового и неизведанного на мгновение заполнило меня доверху, заслонило и заглушило моё «я».

\- Какие глаза? - ничего не понимаю еще пару секунд. Но потом он отнимает руку. Полоса огня и жара, прочерченная во мне от сердца к голове, тут же гаснет. Вжимает ладонь снова – разгорается. - Я думал, это только чувствуется мной изнутри и не заметно снаружи. Что ты увидел? Нет, детка, нет!

Ангел стремительно изменился в лице, красивый нежный рот будто распилило на части, зубы остро впились в кривящиеся губы в тщетной попытке удержать рвущий горло крик, я схватил его, сграбастал всего, но поздно, он спрятал обе руки за спину и разрыдался.

* * *

\- ...териал под кодовым номером GICX-10 синтезирован еще в 2002 году, но не нашел тогда применения из-за необыкновенной тугоплавкости. Один из четырех атомов углерода в кубической решетке кристалла был заменен вольфрамом, жестко облучен и охлажден под давлением в несколько сотен атмосфер. Полученный материал был очень твердым, но легко крошился, и далее инженеры работали над формированием эластичных макромолекул. Для удобства при переходе в массовое производство первый работоспособный полимер GICX-10 переименовали в фоамид, а потом в керберит. Материал плавится при температуре свыше пяти тысяч градусов и вытягивается в сверхтонкие высокопрочные нити, из которых плетутся ячеистые полотна на манер кольчужных. В одном кубическом миллиметре готового полимерного керберита сплетено до восьми сотен слоев кольчужного полотна. Его главное достоинство – рассеивать кинетическую энергию летящих в вас пуль и других снарядов. Его не пробить ножом, и всё, что вам угрожает – это синяки и оскорбления. Обладатели громоздких кевларовых жилетов или композитных бронепластин могли бы позавидовать – ваши форменные костюмы не толще обычных джинсов, правда, мы не можем сшить их целиком из керберита из-за проблем со швами и встраиваемой электроникой, поэтому он нашит пуленепробиваемыми полосами в самые важные элементы формы. Наибольшее внимание мы уделили груди, спине, шее и паховой области и тестировали до посинения, чтобы ничто не стесняло движений. Технология засекречена так, что украсть ее нельзя – о ней попросту никто не знает. Мы терпим слухи о воровстве тех же кевларовых разработок, и это нам на руку. Когда люди видят вас одетыми в черное, блестящее и облегающее, они не думают, что вы солдаты и убийцы. Они уверены, что вы актеры, стриптизеры, герои-любовники и собратья Супермена. Впрочем, они по-своему недалеко от истины, не так ли? - лектор улыбнулся под волну поднявшегося в зале фырканья. - Переходим к следующему вопросу: короткие пистолеты SIG P226 и Glock-19 поступили на вооружении отряда в 2004 году из политических соображений – такие же эксплуатируются местной полицией. Корпорация выпустила точные визуальные копии обоих марок, больше не являющиеся самозарядными и не стреляющие обычными пулями: откройте ящики в ваших столах, достаньте по две пары пистолетов, сравните и разберите их. Постарайтесь чисто справиться хотя бы с оригиналами и досконально понять их устройство – вам, естественно, предстоит собрать всё обратно, чистая ветошь и смазочные материалы в тумбочках слева. Что касается скопированных пушек – они стреляют капсулами восемнадцати разных видов, из них: шесть паралитических ядов разной силы и два смертельных с неодинаковой скоростью действия; два снотворных препарата, усыпляющих не сразу, и третий, обеспечивающий не сон, а мгновенную отключку вроде обморока. Есть кислота для изощренных пыток, оставляющая точечные, но глубокие ожоги в коже и подкожной клетчатке, а также синтетические наркотики: нервно возбуждающие, угнетающие, веселящие или толкающие на самоубийства, и среди них один очень опасный – растворяющийся в крови без следа и на время подчиняющий волю жертвы. Капсулы имеют форму длинных полупрозрачных иголочек с искусственно подкрашенным содержимым и пронумерованы, чтоб вы их легко различали. Вы получите семнадцать капсул на изучение после обеда, а пока – у вас час наедине с металлическими игрушками. Наслаждайтесь.

Стажеры радостно зашумели, принявшись за пистолеты, а я проводил лектора вон из аудитории – не самым адекватным взглядом. Я пять дней не сплю, пять ночей то есть. И каждый день прихожу сюда, в логово ELSSAD, пользуясь разрешением. Смотрю на свою злую мечту, слушаю. Хочу убить. То его, то себя. Чаще его. Тут полно оружия, каждая пушка в отличном рабочем состоянии. Да что там пушки – огромная коллекция ножей и кинжалов, выбирай не хочу. Могу весело и задорно вспороть себе живот, а могу «улыбочку» от уха до уха изобразить. Вдобавок мне разрешают всё трогать и переносить с места на место. При желании я унес бы в карманах килограмм боеприпасов. Юные кандидаты в бойцы не так чтобы хорошо воспитаны, я не назвал бы их вежливыми – с болью вспоминаю, что недавно сам таким был, если не хуже. Но они ко мне не лезут, между собой галдят.

Вот, правда, на открытый полигон я не ездил, ни местный, ни островные не посетил. Не могу себя заставить. Там будет действующий отряд вместо желторотиков, все бравые охуительные молодцы, и тот эльф ушастый, темный блондин, который зажимал моего киллера в смачный-пресмачный поцелуй. Господи, мне вообще нельзя об этом думать – пальцы начинают слепо искать струны, чтоб порезаться об них, и если не находят – я машинально ищу лезвия, колья, ножи, отвертки и даже пилки для ногтей, мне нужно куда-то присобачить эти долбаные пальцы, или они меня задушат. Я сам себя задушу.

Мне больно? Не знаю, так ли это и что это. Ломаю очередной карандашный грифель, ожесточенно набрасывая очередную песню. Из трех или четырех литров моей крови в венах один литр – это эспрессо. Но он уже ни хрена не справляется с нагрузкой. Придется идти к мастеру Тэйту: только он уполномочен без проволочек и лишних «а зачем вам?» выдать что-то посильнее кофе.

Или... дождаться обеда тут? И стащить у этих ребят какую-нибудь наркотическую капсулу. Можно для потехи и ошибиться, выбрав «иголочку» с ядом. И пошло оно тогда всё в жопу, прощай, Марс, Земля, гребаный бесчувственный мокрушник, милаха Мэйв и...

\- Мэйв? - я перефокусировался на оборотня, который осторожно тронул меня за плечо. - А ты что тут забыл?

\- Я думал, никогда тебя не найду, но Урсула сжалилась и подсказала. Ну у тебя и видок... Встать-то сможешь? Так, забыли, запрыгивай, я тебя унесу.

Мэйв. Вызывает легкий жар в моих уставших щеках. Вряд ли они розовые, дерьмового с недосыпа цвета. Мне полагается думать о группе, его сильном вокале и классных, то вкрадчивых, то молящих, то ехидных интонациях, с которыми он передает написанные мной тексты. Но вместо этого я смущенно представляю снова его язык у себя между зубов. Это... вовсе не возбуждает меня, а приводит в замешательство. Я не боюсь, и поцелуй он меня снова, прямо сейчас – я бы снова принял его язык в рот без особых колебаний. Я знаю, о чем он думал в первый раз: о том, как я вырасту и буду похож на ботана внешне. А от ботаника моего Мэйв свихнулся, да, тут всё понятно. И мне было обидно, но я молчал. Однако потом он как-то умудрился вытеснить Кси из своего извращенного желания и видел только меня, и возбуждал его теперь мой, хе-хе, возраст. Это немного смешило и чуточку – ага, опять – обижало, пока не сменилось осознанием, что я для него очень красивый, ему нравятся как-то цельно все мои черты, я воспринят им целиком, хм, даже трудно объяснить детальнее. Я стал чем-то вроде его успокаивающего талисмана. Мы не испытывали друг к другу порочных чувств – то есть как минимум я не испытывал. Но наши дружеские и рабочие отношения пересекли черту, за которой мы... утешали друг друга? Лечили? Можно ли это обозвать зализыванием душевных ран чувственно, через пальцы и рот? Мы могли бы делать это в облике змей, наверное, выглядело бы менее вызывающе. Но мы в морфе людей, и я просто старательно не думал. Что регулярно обнимаю его член бедрами. Он подсаживает меня повыше, чтобы разница в росте не мешала. Но ничего «такого» не происходит. У нас просто семья больных и ненормальных. А с ним в невольной девиации я чувствую себя здоровым. Снижаю градус своего несчастья. И нет нужды поднимать тему. Не хочу спугнуть. Пусть продолжает. Но пусть не пытается заменить мне Ди... сзади. Для полноценного секса меня нагнет или киллер, или никто. То есть, по-видимому, никто. Ну и ладно, обойдусь. Может, с горя сам кого-нибудь трахну, когда вырасту. А пока просто не хочется.

_Ну, кроме как умиротворяющих объятий с тобой, высокий, хриплый и ненормальный. Жаль, не слышишь мои мысли. Сам ты по кругу думаешь о том, как бы понадежнее уложить меня спать._

\- Поспи со мной? - попросил я, когда он пристегнул меня к сиденью в машине.

\- У меня много работы... - он запинается, на лице ясно написано всё, как обычно – внутренняя борьба, недолгая, с предсказуемым исходом. Демоны похоти и сладострастия победили. Они еще ни разу не проиграли. - Хорошо, сейчас позвоню, отпрошусь.

_Дома, когда я засыпаю, ты спускаешься по моему телу всё ниже._ Прикасаешься под трусами, пальцы дрожат, ты на взводе, твой отвердевший пенис в ловушке между нашими торсами, и я не отодвинусь. Но я не готов спать голым, и ты тоже, мы еще не потеряли последнюю видимость приличий. Я люблю твоё тепло, ты уютный и мой, даже когда окончательно горячеешь и бредишь всяким, типа... _Сделаешь мне минет? Еще немного, и ведь сделаешь._

Я не занимаюсь онанизмом из чувства непонятной брезгливости, разумеется, пару раз пробовал, когда созрел: было интересно, как и любому подростку, но в привычку не вошло, скучно и по-своему гадко, и я не хочу ни о ком грязно мечтать. А разного рода напряжения я топил в бесчисленных компьютерных играх и японских сериалах. Поэтому тебе достанется мой совсем нетронутый член.

Ты опять вгоняешь меня в краску, представляя в подробностях, как отсосешь мне, юному двоюродному брату, ты возбужденно делаешь на возрасте акцент, тебе нравится томиться и ждать, невинно обняв мою спину, я слышу в твоей голове свои стоны. Хмурюсь: стонать я буду не так и не громко. Надеюсь, ты не насмотрелся никакого порно. _Давай уже спи, Сент-Мэвори. Ни тонна эспрессо, ни адский киллер, которому пятый день подряд хочется вбить здоровенный кол в сердце, не помешают мне тоже уснуть._

* * *

Синие, они все синие. Меня, как щенка, столько лет за нос водили, а вот же разгадка, валялась на самом виду. И Мать молчала, но не из коварства, а просто нет у нее рта, кроме моего. Смутно нащупываю ее роль в разыгравшейся трагедии генезиса.

Четыре камня потому фундаментальны и изначальны, что обозначили север, юг, запад и восток – и положили основу пространства. Неизвестно, как и откуда взявшиеся (это, если повезет, мне покажут Архивариусы), они были совершенно одинаковыми. И мне хорошо понятно, почему у молодого демиурга сразу ничего не вышло: гармония не означает равномерность и равновеликость, миру не должно рождаться однородным, он стал мертвым выкидышем самого себя. Жизнь означала движение, а движение – это перетекание из зоны избытка в зону недостачи в стремлении поделиться и выровнять. Бесконечное стремление, не достигающее до конца цели – чтобы жизнь не оборвалась. И потому... потому...

В теплоте зародышевой оболочки ничего не происходило. Ничего хорошего. Бог ждал сложа руки, неопытный и глупый, сдавшись после первой же попытки. И дождался: к нему пришли старейшие – те, что породили его. Хаос вынул (выбил? практически похитил) два камня, предположительно западный и северный, из лона творения. А Тьма их обняла и поцеловала, убаюкала в себе нежно, в холоде и пустоте – и заморозила насквозь. Они не потеряли заложенных в них свойств, не «умерли», так как не были живыми существами, чьи оболочки или сердцевины можно повредить и уничтожить, но одновременно они не были обычными предметами, подверженными тлену и распаду. По сути, у меня нет под них определения, ни одного верного слова. Артефакты? Некие первичности форм и содержаний, четыре прототипа? Четыре уникальных инструмента божественной воли вот разве что. Четыре пусковых рычага для старта чего-то прекрасного. И двое из них изменились в объятьях Тьмы на нечто противоположное, их божественность была извращена. И их новую природу выдал новый цвет: чертов злополучный, пресловутый, такой уже надоевший в псевдоуникальности, воспетый всевозможными обожателями, втрескавшимися по уши в меня и в мою черноту.

Кривлю губы, стараясь не смеяться, ведь слёзы Ангела еще не высохли на моих руках.

Итак, темно-фиолетовые камни, милостиво возвращенные Богу после метаморфозы, соединились парой напротив пары синих, встали ровно, вросли в фундамент. Они источали холод и распространяли мрак, пока два других лучились теплом и сияли светом. И все четыре в какой-то момент смешались в своих свойствах и в двойном притяжении, а интенсивно произведенные ими вещества уплотнились в непрерывно растущей массе до критической точки. Пока предположительно не случился взрыв – тот, именуемый большим. Пространство триумфально началось, пошел отсчет Времени. Но Тьма – немая спасительница, грубо выставленная за границы пространства-времени и прозябавшая в забвении, не получившая от демиурга даже простого «спасибо, мама» – больше никогда не покидала те замороженные камни, нарекла своими. И потому я ее вечный ребенок и вечный должник.

Энджи, мой светоч, забывший эротично сдвинуть бедра, ты рыдал именно над этим? Быстро, слишком быстро – и ты тревожишь меня своей опасной быстротой – ты понял, что они и должны быть в заморозке. «Они». То есть камушки. То есть мои глаза. Такова цена за то, кем мы есть вообще. И мы могли не быть вовсе – не иметь пакостных личностных черт и умения строить коварные замыслы, не иметь мозгов и искры осмысленной жизни, не воплотиться в забавных двуногих созданий. И не узнали бы никогда, каково это – дышать, пить, есть, молиться, предавать, молчать, смеяться, радоваться и злить кого-то. Мы просто держали бы фундамент, вросшие, вот и всё. Жизнь булыжников, будь они хоть тысячу раз бесценны, скучна – сам видел, в музее Бишопа. Хотя мы бы там самыми редкими шли, и декоративными, и ювелирными. И огранка натуральная, то есть без искусственной огранки. Мы, в форме правильных миндалевидных глаз, и так совершенства. Красовались бы день-деньской на тонких колоннах и серебряных подставках, за бронированным стеклом, чтоб посетители руками не трогали, и позевывали бы красиво преломляющими боками в свете фотовспышек.

\- Прости, ну прости, что я опять глумлюсь. Трудно удержаться, - я поймал его кулак, в десятый раз заехавший мне по носу. - Иди ко мне. Хочешь меня?.. повторно оттаять.

\- Я понял из откровения намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ты не знаешь, о чем я плакал.

\- Так просвети меня... мой свет, - ну конечно я хотел получить сейчас по губам. Иначе зачем мне эти глупые игры в колкости. Но Ангел хмуро поджал губы.

\- Ты лишен по вине Матери умения строить связи, перебрасывать и удерживать мосты, питать постоянный интерес. Мир полон для тебя низшими и простейшими, ты упиваешься неравенством и выражаешь это... в своем подобии на взаимодействие. Ты не прикасаешься к другим существам, а пробиваешь насквозь. Чужая оболочка, ее упругость и сопротивление для тебя пустой звук. И знаешь что? Это очень хреново. Пусть люди слепы и поверхностны, но они пытаются копать вглубь, ищут эмпатии и понимания, их терзают вопросы, им нужны другие пути. Твой дар видеть только вглубь кажется тебе однозначно выигрышным, но ты лишен выбора. Раздеть разум – сомнительное удовольствие, такое редкое, что ты получаешь его лишь со мной. Раздеть тело – часто означает получить всё. Но сначала нужно осторожно нащупать тело. А с этим у тебя большие проблемы. Сделать так, чтобы понравилось... кому-то, а не тебе.

\- Продолжай, - причини мне изощренно боль, любимый, у тебя получится.

\- Когда я занимаюсь сексом со смертными, я ощущаю приятные вещи телом как должно – почти так, как ощущают они. Процесс от начала до конца. Чужой пот, тепло, запах...

\- Их вонь.

\- Не перебивай, - он разогнул правое колено, длинная обнаженная нога должна была меня задушить или скинуть с кровати, но он заткнул ею мой рот. Засунул ступню на треть. Издевается и хочет, чтоб я рехнулся от эрекции и искушения облизать его маленькие пальцы. Нашел на меня управу. И слушать его теперь очень трудно – не могу сосредоточиться. - Я наслаждаюсь, я нахожу каждый акт пьесы привлекательным. Не от оголенного члена к опустошительному оргазму, а от легкого смущенного флирта и до порога спальни. За порогом – властвуешь ты.

_\- Что?_

\- То.

Он сумел. Господь дал ему искренность правдоруба и красноречие непревзойденного лжеца – и он использует всё одновременно. Я запутался и попался. Он наблюдал за мной с улыбкой уставшей девочки-проститутки, его ступня... да, всё еще у меня во рту. Но даже дай он мне высказаться, я бы не описал, что во мне творилось, что я чувствовал, и как остро, и как это меня сотрясало, взбалтывало и размешивало, заставляя тьму выплескиваться из берегов.

\- Знаешь, как они мне нравятся? Молодая возбужденная плоть согревает и подчеркивает мою избранность, их искушенные и еще более возбужденные воображения обдают жаром сильнее и настойчивее, их фривольные фантазии возводят меня на такие безумные костры похоти, которые ты не разожжешь, ведь ты ледышка, мой дорогой. Но, повторяю, за порогом спальни... я превращаюсь в тебя. Я господин – они рабы, я приказываю – они повинуются, я беру – они дают. У меня двойное восприятие, я получил от наших создателей максимум, у меня есть выбор и вонзиться вглубь, и поплавать на поверхности. Я получаю всё, я передаю это тебе, ты можешь посмотреть записью по телику, с кем и как я резвился, ты получаешь частичную гамму пережитого, и я... констатирую скуку. Они зажглись, они погасли, я наладил контакт, я не прервал вещание, они вернутся опять и снова, они околдованы, в осознанном подчинении, а кто-то открыто провозгласил себя рабом, но ты... - он наконец убрал ногу, потянулся ко мне всем телом, трепетно коснулся моих губ языком. - Слышишь? Ты слышишь? Я ведь умолкаю.

\- Не можешь описать? - я сглотнул накопившуюся за время немоты слюну. Он слизал ее немного с моих зубов, став вдруг опять печальным. Только без слёз, прошу, их кровавость как самый опасный яд и приманка для вампиров: идеальный капкан, попав в который, поддавшись и напившись, нестерпимо жжет всё тело. Словно впускаешь в себя солнце, и оно спит до поры, как ночью, а потом – жестокий «рассвет». И всегда внезапный.

\- Скажешь, я не такой. В спальне ты садист, редкий и не пойманный экземпляр, мог бы лобызать плоть мертвецов, мог бы сосать кровь из нетривиальных отверстий и кромсать зубами наполовину вынутые из ребер сердца с вкусным, но доводящим до помутнения рассудка чавканьем. А я в спальне всего лишь любовник, и сперма тихо стонущих живых – жалкая попытка прыгнуть в бессмертие.

\- Нет, ты такой же. Просто твой садизм не вышел на... как ты сказал? На поверхность? Ты мучаешь их не хуже меня, местами изящнее. Но ты в обертке добродетели, Энджи, они не поймут и не заметят при сравнении: ты приносишь те страдания, что им угодны, что их обрадуют и на седьмое небо унесут. Ты читаешь их желания и исполняешь. Я – читаю и плюю на то, чего они там захотели. Быстро перехотели. Ничтожества. Вот и вся разница.

\- Значит, ты вовсе не лишен таланта связи и эмпатии?

\- А правда ты рад был обмануться? Предпочел поверить в своеобразную инвалидность, чем в моё столь полное и всеобъемлющее презрение к смертным? - я поцеловал его, грубо захватывая и прикусывая губы. - Если найдется тело, которое я в кои-то веки сочту нужным аккуратно раздеть, уложить на оголенные провода и обнять с нежностью, не пронзая душу насквозь – раздену, уложу и обниму.

\- Ману...

\- Оставь. Пусть будущее врет, пусть врут все и убеждают. А ты им верь. Ты хорошо умеешь доверять и полагаться на преданность других.

\- А ты?

\- Тоже буду делать то, что хорошо умею: убивать и истязать. Кстати, Мануэль не хочет извиниться за то, как ведет себя с тобой? Я бы с ним провел пару воспитательных бесед.

\- А шуточки у тебя по-прежнему дурацкие, Ди.

\- Хочешь меня заткнуть, - я кивнул в район его лодыжек, - валяй, мне понравилось.

\- Ди, ну какого...

Нам пора вставать, кому-то одному стоит съездить на работу, можно даже обоим, а пока он кидает в меня подушками и пузырьками с лекарствами Кси и очень сладко злится, параллельно я одеваюсь, затем не спеша одену его, еще два раза раздену, получу по голове тяжелыми настольными часами, на которых почти не двигаются стрелки, потому что всё это происходит в сильно замедленном мною времени, и два мотоцикла рванут в Хайер-билдинг в срок – к полпятого утра. Он нагрянет к бойцам, пересчитает цыплят, а я подготовлю новый полигон. Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ELSSAD украли из-под носа видеокамер и охраны нижнее белье у посетителей одного известного шоппинг-мола, и выставили там же на продажу среди прочих тряпок, причем сами изобразили манекены под товар.

«Вампирелла» будет кричать из заголовков, что я сдурел. Человеческая общественность дружно решит, что «дикие кошки» не устают чудить, сами себе придумали это приключение, и какой-нибудь недоумок припишет заводному Сайферу авторство.

Ну пусть.

Зато Ангел не сможет отрицать, что его чудовище умеет веселиться. Да, Ангел? Вечно мне голодно на тебя смотреть даже боковым зрением, срочно натягиваю на тебя штаны.

* * *

[1] Бафомет.


	31. Карикатурная боль. Бумага всё стерпит

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

> «Я пью нейротоксин, он бесцветный и безвкусный, жуткая скука. Хотел бы, чтобы мои препараты были зелеными, в точности как то, что меня отравило. И такими же приторными. Мастер страшно болтлив, но за своей беспечной скороговоркой он скрывается. Я в сотый раз пробую расколоть его, вытянуть секреты, но чем больше он плюется бодрыми и цветастыми словами, тем меньше в них драгоценного смысла. Еще стакан, мне мало. Еще шприц. Он вечно отказывает. Новый лизергин в венах вызывает очень слабую эйфорию. То, что я пью, помогает сильнее, но я молчу, чтобы он не заподозрил ничего. А боль... Насчет боли: вокруг сердца наросла защитная оболочка, она не сплошная, кристаллическими фрагментами, как пчелиные соты, но не желтые, а белые. Чистая «бета» кислоты выделяется в околосердечную сумку, выпадая из раствора, и отвердевает, слой за слоем, с каждой новой инъекцией. Но чистого вещества в дозах очень мало, и я вру ему и требую еще, чтоб оболочка вырастала быстрее. А он думает, что я свалюсь в передоз, что я наркоман конченый. Бедный наивный мастер. С моим лицом свихнувшего фрика так легко его провести. И с этими синяками в локтевых сгибах, и немного спектакля, и запах горелых кексов с травкой изо рта – и вот он я, ваш безобидный обдолбаный шут.
> 
> Я гладил его нежно по файрволу, встроенному в рукоять. Поднабрался технарских словечек у своего хикки-подопечного. Забавно, но когда Хэлл в облике человека, его рукоять – это не его голова и не кости черепа. Рукоять в бедренном сочленении и органах таза. Я восхищен тем, кто его программировал, узнаю руку хозяина блуда и разврата. Защита отменная, чтение мыслей этой совершенной машины невозможно. И всё же я раскопал. Момент приема и дальнейшей передачи импульсов. Мастеру на всех плевать, работа, сотрудники, задания – всё для него равноправно и едино. Но когда речь идет о Хранителях – его синтетические репродуктивные органы наливаются кровью и тяжестью. И еще раз – узнаю руку хозяина и его насмешливую манеру. Надо же, как хитро: стоит на своих же протеже, твердо и несгибаемо. Значит, это корневые файлы, значит, это сверхзадача и его главная миссия. Защитить. Любой ценой, то есть ценой себя. Но почему? Хранители неуязвимы. Почему, почему...»

Я пролистал еще, радуясь, что из вредности не последовал совету Кси, а выбрал в библиотеке опять чей-то дневник, ориентировался на мягкую и потертую обложку. Понятно, что это не мокрушник, но откровения не менее увлекательные.

Долистал до последней страницы, решив, что там будет разгадка.

> «Тупик. Но я подозреваю, где искать выход. Все мои знания – от истоков мира и по нынешний момент. И раз там ответа нет – он существует в будущем. Уязвимость откроется, что-то случится. Что?
> 
> Дар прорицания... Когда его раздавали, я, по-видимому, стоял в очереди за очень большим членом. Но молодой хозяин блуда как раз наделен этим даром. Ответы у него. Но он не поделится ими, если не предложить что-то взамен. Его коварство граничит с глупостью и гениальностью, ведь он присвоил Хранителей себе, и сделал это умопомрачительно ловко и изящно – встроился в них сам, сделался частью <strike>ДНК</strike> их генетического кода... того, что можно было бы назвать ДНК, но у Хранителей нет такого примитива внутри. И их уникальная структура выстроила фальшивые спирали нуклеиновых кислот и обманула мир, который на них зиждется. Как умно, как же умно, ведь он понял это и проник глубже, в источник самой силы, смешался с первоосновой. Сказал всем, что усыновил. Неправда. Наоборот. Это они приняли его своим родителем. С ума сойти. Как это вообще написать, чтобы самому не запутаться? Акт принятия в отцы. А Мамочка одобрила? Жаль, не могу спросить.
> 
> Я должен придумать, что ему предложить. Я должен остаться и наблюдать. Украсть заметки из будущего. Записать сюда. Создать петлю и временной парадокс. Когда вокруг непобедимых кристаллов разместили двадцать непробиваемых стен и армию верных солдат, это настораживает. Будущее готовит смерть. Над Талисманом витает смерть. И третий хранитель умирает. Я хочу всех спасти.
> 
> Лишь бы только не узнать, подсмотрев в будущее... что именно моё вмешательство всех погубит. Ведь я уже не могу уйти и отречься.
> 
> Голубоглазый милаш с очень узкими бедрами и очень острыми ранящими мыслями взял меня в оборот, и сам Ашшур в день знакомства не был ярче и соблазнительнее. Я в игре, выходы забаррикадированы, не вырваться, не улететь, зубчатые колеса механизма судьбы завертелись».

Ну и ну. Сейчас, по законам жанра, а также по закону подлости сюда должен ворваться владелец рукописного шедевра, проговориться о чем-нибудь интимном из тяжелого детства, отобрать дневник и обругать.

Но в библиотеке всё по-прежнему, а мне одновременно хочется в туалет и тошнит от переедания. Шоколад целый день без остановки, в драже, в плитках, глазурью на орехах. Я себя ненавижу, но не могу остановиться.

Кризис любовный, кризис творческий, кризис личности?

Да нет у меня еще никакой личности. Я ем, пытаясь забыть. Ем, пытаясь не пить алкоголь. Ем, не желая идти к мастеру Тэйту за каким-нибудь очередным нейротоксином без вкуса и цвета. Я не хочу быть как они все. Демон презирает их. А я хочу, чтобы Демон...

Я положил дневник на стол и посмотрел на свои измазанные в шоколаде руки.

Чего я хочу? Что было бы в моем дневнике откровений? Ну, исключая главу о сексе.

Киллер стоит передо мной на коленях?

Киллер открывает рот и произносит им слова внятно и искренне? Три известных слова?

Киллер ведет меня к алтарю?

Я закрыл глаза и представил свою трижды простреленную голову, все пули навылет, мозг разлетелся по книжным полкам и книжным корешкам.

Я хочу, чтобы он оставался киллером, крушил, убивал, ломал и упивался тотальным уничтожением. Но я хочу, чтобы при взгляде на меня он ненадолго прекращал. Хочу, чтобы его время иногда было моим временем. У него не должно быть слабостей, но я хочу быть в числе его привычек. Хочу, чтобы рядом со мной он был как наедине с собой. Откровенным. Неизвестный автор дневника говорит о невозможности чтения мыслей мастера Тэйта. Я не желаю читать мысли мокрушника. Но хочу уметь угадывать настроение и образ действий. Чтобы когда он заходил в комнату, я знал, что должен предложить ему кусок свежего мяса с кровью, сигару, печку крематория или себя в одном галстуке и даже без носков. Но на главу о сексе я обещал не перепрыгивать.

* * *

\- Докладывай.

\- Двенадцать стажеров, три успешных экзамена, восемь газетчиков, один взорванный атолл, одна поврежденная частная яхта и одна очень недовольная Урсула.

\- Что еще?

\- Рауль опять мертвецки напился. Ни один вертолет не пострадал. Пострадали механики Уоррен и Бригге. Драка, синяки, ругань, три некстати сбежавшихся на шум репортера без сознания, смех, слёзы и безудержное веселье. За Эмилем и его жетоном посылать?

\- Пока нет. Еще.

\- Ну... ты про кухню, шеф? Там был даже не взрыв, а так, небольшой хлопок. В лабораториях сотых этажей и то шумят больше. Кто-то неплотно завинтил новоприбывший баллон с пропаном, датчики на потолке сработали вовремя, на камерах никого не засекли – темно было очень. Расследованием занялся Северин, но уверяю, мы не найдем ничего серьезного, нарушение безопасности случайное, наверняка зазевавшийся поваренок.

\- Еще.

\- Но это всё.

\- И давно ты пытаешься научиться скрывать от меня что-то, Бэл? За дерзость – высший балл, за всё остальное – неуд. Говори.

\- Шеф, да нечего мне... - в глазах вечно голодного и отчаянного юнца вспыхивает страх. И стройные ноги начинают уноситься в сторонку от меня. Как интересно.

_\- Говори._

Тьма встрепенулась и сдавила ему ребра по периметру. Не сильно, аккуратно. Почти нежно. Я же не хочу повредить грудную клетку своему тайному любимчику.

\- Уставом запрещено обсуждать и решать в рабочее время личные проблемы.

\- У нас нет никакого устава, Бэл, он был создан бюрократической декорацией, чтобы скрыть царящую у нас военную диктатуру. И диктатор – я. Желаешь услышать, каким будет мой голос, когда я прикажу тебе говорить в третий раз?

\- Нет. Дело в Сайфере. Я подаю рапорт на себя и увольня...

И ведь почти вымолвил это, неблагодарный волчонок. Заставил его замереть с открытым ртом и не нести ответственность. Сканировал на предмет алкоголя, разрешенных и запрещенных психотропных. Чист. Сканировал дальше. Низкий мелатонин, высокий кортизол, и почему-то не могу нащупать вещь, которая его напугала. Не внедрялся в мозг, невольно зацепившись за недавний разговор с карбоновым солнцем о желаниях и взаимодействиях – считывал бугорки и впадины только с поверхности. Хмурился. Душа отряда врёт мне.

Нельзя уйти, нельзя захотеть этого. Недопустимо. И когда однажды я скажу, что легко найду ему замену – я тоже буду отчаянно врать и врать по самой жестокой причине.

Не потому что они управляемы и зависимы, не потому что подконтрольны. Я отбирал их одинаковыми частями, склеивая в единое целое, но я не вырезал эти части по своему желанию и виденью, не задавал конфигурацию, я лишь подгонял и отполировывал уже готовое, созданное до меня. Я искал и удачно находил. Я дал им больше притяжения для лучшей сплоченности, но притягивались они друг к другу сами, по умолчанию, потому что были похожи, и вовсе не ростом, весом или чертами лица. Перечисленное – внешние маркеры и сигналы для меня, слепого руководителя и инженера-конструктора поневоле. Прозрел я позже, постиг суть сделанного.

Нельзя уйти, находясь на единственном предназначенном месте. Пальцы не покинут руку, рука не оторвется от тела. Бальтазар насилует себя, наступает на горло. И теперь я хочу слушать. Делись медленно, роняй боль в бездну любопытствующей тьмы, отдай мне ее по капле всю.

\- Мы были очень близки. Род нашей связи ты поймешь. У тебя есть близнец, только не сочти за оскорбление, пусть мы не двойня одной матери и не родные братья. Я снился ему в стыдных эротических снах, он мне – в кровавых криминальных. Наше общение состояло из показной неприязни и сотни ритуалов. В полдень шестого числа каждого месяца мы встречались в месте, которое заранее не обсуждалось, и дрались. Мы не знали, будет ли это фонтан в парке, завод автозапчастей, пирс на Вайкики или вулкан Охос-дель-Саладо, и не обменивались смсками. Но мы необъяснимо выбирали его одинаково. Просто прилетали, приезжали и приходили, и были уверены, что встретимся. Если на шестое у одного из нас выпадали задания, второй ждал час и оставлял записку. Первый являлся на нужное место сразу, как освобождался, и забирал ее до следующего месяца. Мы предъявляли их друг другу после обязательного боя и, очень грязные и пыльные, принимали вместе ванну. Он вис на мне, всегда вис, мокрый и обнаженный, душил почти что и тянул под воду. А я наслаждался невольной властью над ним, потешался над тем, чем привлекаю, и принимал его темную сторону, его странное альтер эго, которое так любит раздеваться и показываться... правда, не всем вокруг, лишь избранным. Вне непристойной близости он отпускал едкие шуточки и норовил отстричь мне волосы, пока я накладывал на него трехслойный грим. Я разрисовывал ему тело, практикуясь в каллиграфии и различных ориентальных узорах, но больше он любил сложную мозаику на лице. У меня не было напарника, а он напарников вечно менял, будто нарочно дразня меня, ни с кем подолгу не задерживаясь. Не сговариваясь, мы врали о том, почему сами не могли быть вместе и сотрудничать. Я любил его за то, что делало его неповторимо гадким: невыносимым в диалоге, шумным и аварийным в быту, уникумом с большущими термитами в голове и с метровым шилом в заднице, за ним по пятам неслись неприятности. Я ненавидел его – за всё то же самое. Когда он обнимал меня, мне непрерывно хотелось ему врезать, вывихнуть руку или выбить передние зубы, клянусь, я ежесекундно давил позыв к насилию, задыхался в нём и утопал... в остальном имея безукоризненный самоконтроль. Я бесился и привыкал, привыкал и заново бесился. Пока всё резко не кончилось. Шеф, какое сегодня число?

\- Седьмое сентября.

\- Он не пришел вчера. А он был свободен, я узнавал у Урсулы. После часа напрасного ожидания я нашел его в тренировочном зале, заорал, потому что он меня и там собирался проигнорировать, и разъяренно ударил первым. Как он смел нарушить наш главный ритуал? Это было то немногое, что я назвал бы святым и неприкосновенным. Но кипел я недолго, минуту максимум. Когда увидел, что это не он, а... какой-то высокофункциональный робот в его обличье. Видимо, очередное творение инженеров корпорации. Я боялся свернуть ему шею от переизбытка накопившегося, но нашел силы извиниться и просто уйти. Я учтив, ты хорошо меня воспитал, шеф, я не задаю тебе вопросы, на которые заведомо не получу ответы. И я просто ухожу. В надежде, что найду настоящего Сайфера забившимся в какую-нибудь конуру: на Земле, на Марсе, не важно, я его из бездны достану. Хоть на старую Терру отправлюсь, если какая-то муха укусила его вернуться на планету предков.

\- Так сильно скучаешь по нему?

\- Не отрицаю. У меня нет никого, кроме него. Ты подпишешь мой рапорт?

Нет, не подпишу. Нет нужды. Всего минутка, и он передумает. Минутка... пока я перезагружаю реальность.

Бэл уходил, полагая, что от «глухонемого» меня традиционно не дождется ответа, что теперь-то он свободен, а я – никак не вправе ему препятствовать. И остановил его не я, а звук поехавшей вбок стены.

С точки зрения Тьмы у пространства не имелось совершенно никакого сопротивления на разрыв, растяжение и несанкционированное проникновение, так что она вольно передвигала и перемешивала любые предметы по своему разумению. А поскольку никакой личности у Нее не было и быть не может – что уже не раз подчеркивали мастер-инженер, карбоновое солнце и другие неверующие спецы – то разумение было и остается моим.

Я точно не знал, откуда подхватываю пурпурный сосуд из мягкого мутного стекла, он возник перед моим мысленным образом, и этого было достаточно для доказательства его существования в нашем пространственно-временном детсаде. Я ощупал его форму – неправильный октаэдр, узкий и сильно удлиненный с одного конца; тонкие грани, очень заостренные углы – можно уколоться и порезаться, схватив быстро и без подготовки. Его теплота мне показалась знакомой, но и только. Стена отошла достаточно, чтобы обнажить ромбовидную нишу, идеально подходящую по размеру. Минуту назад никакой ниши там не было, но Тьма уже рассудила всё на свой вкус. Туда, на своеобразный постамент с тонким четырехгранным углублением, я водрузил искомый острый предмет так, словно он простоял там многие тысячи лет, источая слабый пурпурный туман. Теперь же, по мере контакта с воздухом, сердцевина сосуда краснела, пульсируя и пробиваясь из глубины к краям стекла, а частицы тумана белели и редели, пока полностью не рассеялись.

Я ни капли не сомневался в Бальтазаре и его умении быстро соображать. И был прав. _До Рождества еще далеко, но это твой подарок, Бэл, бери._

Он боязливо коснулся пульсирующего октаэдра и резко отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. Глянул на меня исподлобья с новым и особенным выражением, похожим на страдальческую злобу. Я кивнул и представил, с каким жутким воем в волчьем обличье он мог бы обратиться к Луне, жалуясь на происходящее, и решил подбодрить, сразу расставляя все точки над i.

\- Далеко бежать не надо. Ты хотел найти кузена? Молодец, нашел.

Он снова потянулся к шестиугольному кристаллу, но теперь прижал пальцы к центру и тяжело задышал. Много его учащенных вздохов я послушал, вскинув голову и ненамеренно ощущая вкус его кипящей крови во рту, пока Бэл не подал снова голос.

\- Это... сердце Сая?

\- Прощаю тебе грубую поэтическую неточность. В сосуд налита жизненная эссенция его души, ее энергия, sanguis et ignis animae[1], самая мякотка, что делала Сайфера Сайфером или Веселым Готом – тем прелестным и невыносимым засранцем, от проделок которого у тебя в зобу дыхание спирает. Внутри октаэдра его творящая скандалы и погромы сила покоится нетронутой, в полной безопасности, и ждет часа, чтобы вернуться к владельцу.

\- Кто разлучил его с собственным разрушительным естеством? Не нужно напоминать, что вреда от него иногда бывало больше, чем пользы, но та жалкая тень, что осталась – чудовищная и не смешная пародия на Сая!

\- Кто разлучил, тот и вернет всё на круги своя. Сайфер не пропал никуда, как видишь – он целиком здесь, до последней вздорной мыслишки напакостить. Не оставляй службу, Бэл, иначе ты пропустишь воссоединение и не позаботишься о кузене соответствующим образом.

\- Соответствующим... что?

\- Вместе с полноценной жизнью к нему вернется память. И причинит массу боли. Если ты не окажешься рядом, когда, борясь с наплывом прожитых, непрожитых и недополученных эмоций, он не справится и всадит себе в горло нож – пожалеешь ты. Не он.

\- Я остаюсь. Шеф. Шеф... _можно?_

Я молчал и не препятствовал. Бэл схватил сосуд. Не до конца понимая, что делает, спрятал под форменную куртку, застегнул. Приблизился ко мне в порыве кратковременного безумия: глаза из зеленых стали желтыми и даже больше – полыхнули до оранжевых.

\- Кто-то накажет виновного?

\- И под «кем-то» ты подразумеваешь меня? Занятно. Виноватых нет. Есть пострадавшие. Я не решаю, кто какого наказания заслуживает, вы назначаете их себе сами.

\- Почему Сай ничего мне не сказал?

\- Он говорил. Но ты не слушал. А потом было поздно, он превратился в механический остаток инстинкта, рефлексов и вшитых в подкорку умений ELSSAD.

\- А сейчас, если я пойду к нему?..

\- Вы же виделись. Часа два назад. Когда дрались. Что-то изменилось только для тебя.

Лицо Бальтазара исказила такая искренняя, страшная и пронизывающая боль, что Тьма, сжалившись, шепнула мне немедленно его утешить. Притянуть за шею, отвлечь и отравить собой еще чуть-чуть – то есть поцеловать. Не заставляла, разумеется, я ничего никому не должен. Но я почувствовал, что и сам не прочь. Хочу испить из широко разлившейся реки чужого страдания, посмаковать низвергающиеся потоки горя и ярости, снять пальцами и поглотить горчащий кровью крик с его похолодевших, чуть дергающихся губ.

* * *

> «...в конечном счете, мы все хотим свободы.
> 
> Главенство нашей правды над другими, верховенство мнения, наше желание признания, уважения, преклонения – всё это виды рабства и зависимости от других существ. Но они меркнут, когда возникает немыслимое – желание освободиться и уйти. Привычные формы и содержание, которое не пугает, потому что свобода существует для нас в виде противоречивого мифа и недостижимой черты за горизонтом. Человек не может быть свободен настолько, насколько он не способен представить, его мозг капитулирует, а воображение бессильно и рисует картинки раздвинутых прутьев клетки, за которыми ждёт заманчивая пустота и неизвестность. Они говорят, что свобода пьянит, что она сродни наркотическому экстазу, но голоса их неуверенны, а имеющиеся в распоряжении земные наркотики слишком благоразумны и немы, чтобы возразить.
> 
> Так почему я считаю, мы всё же ее ищем? Благословением, лекарством или последним выходом из какого-то эволюционного или экзистенциального тупика. Философы, с которыми я пробовал вести беседы изнутри их черепных коробок, ужаснулись открывшимся перспективам. Почти все они сошли с ума. Но одному хватило мужества ответить мне: сказать, что свобода означает смерть. Это неверно, если познать истинную природу смерти и понять абсурдность заявления о собственной кончине, если речь идет только о тканных мясных оболочках, которые, приходя в негодность, не отправляют сознание в небытие. В известном смысле для людей свобода действительно начинается со «смерти», но не тождественна ей и не провозглашается началом новой жизни, жизненного цикла, сменой любого текущего этапа на следующий.
> 
> Если проводить сравнительный анализ, то свобода сродни переходу в иное агрегатное состояние: из твердого в жидкое, и далее в газообразное, и далее атомарное, и в разогретую плазму разрозненных субэлементов, и ещё дальше, все глубже под корку глюонов, безмассовых квантов света и нейтрино – пока мельчайшее дробное вдруг или не вдруг снова становится цельным, слепляясь в новую космическую единицу. И сохранение разума после растворения через сотню состояний, меньших нуля, рядом с которыми частицы пыли кажутся гигантскими ядрами молодых спиральных галактик, невозможно – сказал последний уцелевший философ. И всё же я открыл ему перетекание вещества в вещество с прохождением через микро- и наноячеистые сита до полнейшего освобождения. И он увидел, мужественно досмотрел до конца. Но после – ослеп, и намеренно лишил себя затем слуха и обоняния – ибо не хотел, чтобы знание рассеялось, покинуло его, смешалось, разбавилось и затерлось грубыми угловатыми песчинками мира, в пределах которого он томится. А день спустя он почти лишил себя признаков старой постылой жизни, всадив в плечевую артерию осколок разбитого оконного стекла, и ни один лекарь не уберёг бы его от повторного покушения на страдающую плоть, если бы я не вернулся и не шепнул в его рыдающий рот, что он получит эту чертову свободу, если не пополнит ряды самоубийц. И он верил. Обнимал стены, смеялся с ними, радовался и ждал. А свобода по-прежнему отдыхала далеко за чертой горизонта, плясала на карнавале, устроенном в ее честь.
> 
> Мы стремимся к ней, потому что другие мифы она вытеснила и затмила. Она похожа на катарсис тысячной степени катарсисов, когда ты давно закончил собственное восхождение и очищение, и превратился в студеную воду для омовения других, и твой бог посвятил тебя в рыцари свободы, вручил белое знамя, черный меч и грозного безмолвного оруженосца.
> 
> В конечном счете... они не видели свободу, ее блики по океанской воде в самый тихий безлунный вечер кривы и обезображены. Она могла стать красавцем-мужчиной в ковбойской шляпе с револьвером, пинком распахивающим двери в салун. Она могла сиять вторым солнцем на небосклоне. Она могла.
> 
> Но она как женщина – пока ее искали, она обиделась, заболела и умерла.
> 
> У нас остались тени, слухи и карикатуры. Ребус никому не по зубам.
> 
> You need it, baby.
> 
> But you don't know what it is[2]”.

И смайлик с ироничными бровями. И клякса. Большая синяя чернильная клякса.

Это было уже слишком. Крепко зажав тетрадь под мышкой, я прокрался в сад, нашел мессира папчика сидящим в очередной экстравагантной позе на розовой мраморной колонне и чуть не наступил на здоровенного кузнечика.

\- Почему они все ведут дневники? Почему так много пишут? Почему каждый?! Я ни разу не застал никого с ручкой и такой или хоть немножко похожей тетрадью. Но это новая запись, появилась сегодня, клянусь, вчера ее не было! Мессир! Объясни...те.

Выпалил на одном дыхании. В тот момент – не хотел ни до чего додумываться сам, требовал готовенького на блюдечке, хотя разгадка была настолько очевидной, насколько и невероятной.

Мессир потер ребристый бок колонны и ответил нарочито плавно и медлительно:

\- Ты тоже ведешь. Прямо сейчас.

\- Веду?! Дневник?

\- Дневник. В нашей библиотеке они пишутся сами. Записи начинают появляться, когда избранные гости и жители дома заходят на территорию, и за их спинами затворяются ворота. Листы пополняются мыслями пустыми и бесполезными, гениальными и бытовыми, равноценно. Почерк – индивидуальный, хозяйский, разборчивый, как если бы автор писал неторопливо, рассевшись в саду после сытного обеда. Когда вы покидаете мою обитель – ставится жирная точка и переворачивается страница. Когда возвращаетесь – пишется новая глава. Иногда они состоят из трех коротких слов, а иногда день пребывания тут вмещает целую жизнь, - мессир ласково улыбнулся. - Опережаю твой вопрос: нет, не покажу.

\- Ну пожалуйста!

\- Нарушишь таинство. Никто не ищет и не читает собственные мемуары. Оставь эту затею, ты всё равно не найдешь искомую тетрадь, мои книжные полки хитры и скроют её от твоего любопытства, замаскируют под томик скучных любовных поэм или под учебник по пневматике и гидравлике.

\- Не верю, в вашей библиотеке даже словарь не будет скучным! Но... я правда-правда не откопаю свой дневник?

\- Совершенно точно.

\- А этот – чей? Ваш, э, умный друг всё еще в доме?

\- Хочешь показать ему последнюю запись? Или хочешь спросить о ней?

\- Спросить. Много чего хочу спросить, если честно.

\- Нельзя.

\- Спрашивать и показывать? - опять обломы, всюду обломы. Я приуныл.

\- К нему нельзя. Он болеет.

\- А я что, заражусь от него какой-то гадостью?

\- Да.

\- Какой?

\- Тоже слишком умным станешь. Подожди, пока он исцелится обратно в веселого дурака, он сам тебя найдет и... - мессир вздернул бровь и прищурился. Я густо покраснел, за каким-то хером безошибочно расшифровав этот сигнал. Иномирные гости тусили друг с другом и с властным папчиком и не имели обыкновения флиртовать с маленькими дурно воспитанными мальчиками в змеиной чешуе. Мой ставящий кляксы тусовщик – исключение?

А ведь... бля! Мокрушник, если отчистить его от моих восторженных соплей, сахарнопудрового макияжа и здоровенных кожаных ботинок – тоже иномирный! А тот факт, что хорошо замаскирован и упакован в человеческую фигуру – так это обстоятельства требуют, чтоб от него при встрече не обосрался каждый первый. Или хотя бы не сразу завонялся. Наверное, и шифрующийся мессиров друг выглядит обычным и нестрашным, когда... м-м, не болеет? А сейчас он вроде Бугимена в заваленной трупами спальне? На четвертом этаже, сука! Оглушительно чихает зеленой кровью буквально через стенку от меня, от моей кровати?!

Мурашки побежали у меня по спине и добежали до самых яиц. Тетрадь полетела в траву, давя уродского кузнечика-переростка, а я попятился прочь от дома, от сада, от всей остопизденевшей дьявольщины, пообещав себе не брать конфеты у незнакомцев, не читать больше чужие дневники и хорошо освещать по ночам темные углы. Еще немножко, и я по-настоящему раскаюсь и выйду из игры.

Не нужны мне сверхкрасивые монстры, не нужны над ними победы, не возьмет меня никто на «слабо», хватит, проехали. Можно жить с обычной девушкой из клана, можно жить даже на Марсе и ходить там в школу, беспалевно трахаясь по выходным у реактора, можно пить по утрам молоко и есть кукурузные хлопья, потому что ма уйдет на работу, ничего не приготовив, а вчерашние слипшиеся макароны мне жевать не захочется. Можно играть там на гитаре и основать свою маленькую радиостанцию, можно простить ублюдка Дилана и оставить барабанить, плевать в стаканчик кофе Глории, тихо радуясь ее огромным сиськам. Можно даже попытаться всё прошлое забыть. Как страшный сон. Наверное, год еще буду видеть лицо киллера во сне. Но и с этим можно жить, если он не ворвется в явь. А он не ворвется. Мокрушники не посещают Аркад, давно не посещали, стали слишком круты.

Я вышел за ворота поместья и вылупился, как дикий, на выкованную на них большую букву “M”. Часто-часто моргал, сжимая и разжимая руки, раскачивался на одном месте всем телом. У меня истерика? Тихая и сухая, впервые без надрывного ора и слёз в четыре ручья.

Я хочу домой. А дома больше нет. Я не знал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но я хочу на войну. Лежать на дне оврага в груде опавших листьев, свернувшись в полудреме, поджидать Мертвителей. Проскачет обоз с лошадьми, людей будет несколько. Ухитриться утащить и задушить того, кто едет в аръегарде, быстро, чтоб не успел закричать. Стеречь его до рассвета – пока не воскреснет, гад девятикратный. Задушить снова, до следующего рассвета. И снова. И так, пока не останется ровно одна жизнь. Дотащить его истощенное тело в деревню и бросить в огромный костер у хижины старейшины. А потом спать как убитым неделю, без снов, пока моя женщина меня будет согревать, целуя и благоговея.

Ничего из моих хвастливых фантазий не сбудется.

Я постоял для приличия еще минутку, поплевал на гладкий серый асфальт и поплелся обратно в особняк Мортеалей. Понятно теперь, чего маман так злилась и не отпускала меня. Я непослушный малолетний долбоеб, но уже поздно хвататься за маму.

Есть Мэйв, есть студия, есть обещание инженера сделать меня секси-стройняшечкой.

И есть суицид. Блаженный жестокий выход. Соломинка, торчащая из засасывающей воронки...

В башку полезла мелодия для новой песни.

* * *

[1] Кровь и огонь души (лат.)

[2] Тебе нужно это, детка. Но ты не знаешь, что именно (англ.)


	32. Переговоры. Смерть голая и непринуждённая

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Люди из Лэнгли получили свой кусок сладкого пирога. Результатом липовой конференции «нацистов» на минус седьмом этаже стал сброс текстовой инструкции на мой засекреченный номер. Пойти туда, принести себя, безоружным, без сопровождения, без подкрепления. С легкостью. Хоть не заставили лететь на материк, сами нарисовались в Гонолулу на черных и зеленых вертолетах. Я видел кавалькаду в сумерках – они-то не поленились, нашпиговали технику пулеметами, огнеметами и ракетами с тепловым наведением по самое не балуйся. Страшно боятся, да сами не знают, кого или чего. А кроме этих игрушек ничего не имеют, слепые и беззащитные. Дети.

Я встретил их в бухте Кауэла на самой северной оконечности острова. Третий час ночи, райское местечко с белым песком и аквамариновой водой – и эти уродцы портят мне пейзаж галстуками в клетку, начищенными туфлями и большими ксеноновыми фонарями. Десяток военных с автоматами выставлены по периметру, дежурный вертолет деликатно кружит на высоте около мили, странно, что всего один. А я даже мятую рубашку не прихватил, влом было полностью переодеваться.

\- Специальные агенты Краузе и Марроне, к вашим услугам.

Немец и итальянец? У ЦРУ есть чувство юмора. Ополовиненное, правда: рожи у обоих американские – протокольные, самодовольные, аж лоснятся.

Я достал сигарету, поднес ко рту, покатал между пальцев и убрал за ухо. Не подкурю, не при них: без зажигалки, протягивая огненную нить между большим и указательным пальцами. Еще решат, что фокусник. А я и так им эксцентричным клоуном кажусь, вроде Джокера, но без устрашающе растекшегося до ушей грима.

\- Давайте без долгих реверансов. Меня вежливо попросили – я пришел, - я говорил, а они глазели на мои оголённые плечи и торс. Одет я был, допустим, как с витрины удовольствий, прямиком из красного квартала, то есть именно так я был раздет – Ангелом. Возлюбленному брату хотелось, чтобы я напоминал вкусный леденец, а не древний артефакт, начиненный штаммом смертельно опасного вируса.

Мне ответил Марроне:

\- По тем жалким крохам, что нам удалось собрать о вашей донельзя засекреченной личности, мистер Инститорис, вы представляете серьезную угрозу для национальной безопасности.

Я пришел сюда зевать от скуки? Но я должен вежливо подыгрывать, я обещал мастеру.

\- Поэтому в ваших интересах заключить со мной союз, господа.

\- Наше начальство считает, что вас лучше устранить.

\- Можете попробовать. Отдайте команду снайперам.

\- Вы разве не хотите переговоров?

\- А вы хотите застрять тут до утра и разочаровать начальство преступной инициативой? Я жду приказа. Я хочу его. Откройте по мне огонь.

Итальянец потер переносицу и в нерешительности обернулся к коллеге. Краузе шокирован моим поведением не был или слабо – и тронул закрученный пружиной проводок переговорного устройства в ухе. Но мне для забавы хватило и недоуменно-безразличного выражения его лица: дескать, чего еще-то ждем, решим проблему здесь и сейчас, и как можно быстрее, раз такая удача выпала.

За довольно короткую и полную инопланетных неприятностей жизнь в меня стреляли десятки раз. Снаряды разного калибра и материала застревали всюду: от бедренных костей до роговицы. А сегодня мне некрасиво попали в затылок и между лопаток. Стрелять в спину – трусливо и подло даже по меркам необъявленной войны, но для этих непуганых дурачков все средства были хороши.

Памятуя дальнейшие инструкции Хэлла, я накренился, широко распахивая глаза, и элегантно улегся лицом вниз. Песок звучно захрустел на зубах, я съел несколько соленых крупинок. И приготовился слушать Мать.

\- Это было ну слишком легко, - неуверенно сказал Марроне. Он озирался, беспрестанно взмахивая руками, будто отбиваясь от невидимых врагов. - Подождем? Его команда может прятаться в море с аквалангами. Или за теми скалами на отмели.

\- Вряд ли они приходили или придут. Мы обшаривали побережье тепловизорами, тут никого в радиусе полумили, одни крабы и устрицы.

\- И всё-таки он был прославленным преступником, поп-иконой. Как можно было так глупо попасться?

\- На голову нельзя надеть бронежилет, Флавио, - Краузе встал рядом с моей неподвижно распластанной по песку и ракушкам левой рукой. Я сам ничего не делал, да и делать особо не хотел, но из подушечек пальцев вытянулись блестящие ниточки тьмы, нанизываемые одна на одну в тонкую черную вуаль. Ощупав начищенные ботинки немца, они расстелились дальше, изучили подошвы итальянца, но быстро вернулись – Краузе им понравился больше.

Когда агент упал, песок, управляемый частицами Матери, поднялся по его трясущемуся телу до поясницы и закружился мини-смерчем. Несколько ракушечных обломков вонзились острыми краями в аляповатый галстук, прорезали его вместе с рубашкой и продолжили движение дальше – под кожу. Краузе истошно заорал или даже завыл: надо признать, давненько никто так громко, отчаянно и мясораздирающе не подвывал, просеиваемый на части, как через лезвийно-песочное сито. Слушать было сущее наслаждение. Но недолгое – пару-тройку минут, и вместо человека по пляжу развеялась мелкая кровавая пыль и желтоватая костная мука. Костюм агента бесформенной кучкой лежал на запачканных мясными лохмотьями ботинках. Как же они меня бесили, пока сияли чистотой. Уже не бесят.

Я поднялся, и немногочисленные налипшие песчинки сами почтительно стряхнулись с голой кожи. Нашел Марроне в метре от «останков» коллеги: бежать он хотел, само собой, как тут не захотеть – но не смог, врос в пляж.

\- Вы очень правы, Флавио, - теперь я мог жечь сигареты в свое удовольствие любым способом. Глубоко вздохнул пламенем, окрасив в зеленый и синий цвета, в тон ночной океанской волны. - Мишень вам попалась не рядовая и не легкомысленная. Хотите, дам еще один шанс? Попробуйте, избавьтесь от меня. Если не хватит всей прихваченной сегодня взрывчатки – запросите у Белого дома атомную бомбу. Сбросьте на Гавайи, вам ведь не жалко по такому праздничному случаю?

\- Вам обязательно было убивать Стефана? - тихо-тихо спросил Марроне, и короткие черные волоски на его висках засеребрились сединой.

\- Нет, - я гибко выгнулся, с любопытством разыскивая в его глазах слепую и тупую ярость человека, не признавшего поражение, но нашел только спешно задавленное горе, недоверчивый шок и настороженное ожидание новой беды. Пожалуй, мне нравится весь набор. Он умнее, чем требовалось от агента его уровня. - Хотел наглядно дать понять, с чем вы имеете дело. И повторить, что я не враг. Вы можете взять меня в союзники.

\- На ваших условиях.

\- Естественно.

\- Моё начальство...

\- ...не пойдет на это, я совершенно согласен. Забудьте о них, Флавио. Их тут нет, есть вы и я. Я диктую, а вы слушаете. Только вы и я. Смогите договориться со мной так, как не сможет никто другой. Убедите меня. А дирекцию вашего управления я возьму на себя. Позже.

\- Перебьете всех этим своим новейшим оружием?

\- Нет, зачем. Сделаю так, чтобы вас послушали. Поторопитесь, пока мне интересно.

\- Кто вы и что вам нужно?

\- Скучно, Флавио, скучно. Ищите подход к неизвестной и смертельно опасной силе иначе, проявите фантазию.

\- Да вы развлекаетесь! Убивая и... убивая! - он всплеснул руками. - Вы сумасшедший.

\- Безусловно, я развлекаюсь. Но не как сумасшедший. Сосредоточьтесь, экстренная ситуация требует экстренного раскрытия талантов, о которых вы сами не подозревали. Верьте, они у вас есть.

\- Если... Господи, если вы ненавидите определенный сорт людей...

\- Не ненавижу.

\- Если вы недолюбливаете?..

\- Да, продолжайте.

\- Если вы можете быть полезны с точки зрения вопросов тотального уничтожения отдельных групп людей, неугодных на территориях определенных заинтересованных государств, и если ваши вкусы экзекутора поспособствуют снижению популяции именно того населения, которое не дает изгнать толерантность...

\- Мне необязательно убивать всех. Казним вместе каждого десятого – пакистанца, китайца, индуса, латиноса, негра, араба-мусульманина, мормона или адвентиста седьмого дня. Всякого, кто не понравится мне и молчаливо не будет одобрен вами. Девять остальных, родичей или соседей, устрашатся и уедут сами. Вы ведь проповедуете гуманность, а я не настолько ненасытен в своей жажде крови, чтобы устраивать загадочный массовый геноцид, не расследованный и не объясненный властями впоследствии.

\- Союз с вами будет неофициальным сотрудничеством с леворадикальной силой.

\- Вы боитесь замарать руки?

\- Нет, мистер Инститорис. Пусть те, кто послали меня, спят плохо в своих дворцах и золоченых альковах.

\- А вы?

\- А я дивлюсь вам. Вы подпишетесь на самую грязную работенку.

\- Мир захлебнулся бы в собственном дерьме и смраде без санитаров и мусорщиков. Кто-то должен это делать.

\- Но почему вы?! Вы же... вы... не тот, который... - Флавио стоял на четвереньках у моих ног, тяжело дыша. Мелкие сосуды в его карих глазах полопались, он часто моргал. Если бы Тьма умела смеяться, раскаты хохота сотрясли и заставили бы осыпаться звездными щепками все заботливо окутанные Ею миры.

\- Не похож на грязного ассенизатора? Вы добились моего расположения – всё, не пробуйте копать глубже. Союз скреплен уже пролившейся на этот пляж кровью, никаких новых реверансов, езжайте восвояси.

\- Но мне нужно от вас еще кое-что, мистер Инститорис.

\- Разговор записывается?

\- Да, - итальянец тяжело поднял голову и указал на приоткрытый нагрудный карман, в который набились пригоршни песка. Я поднял его, с силой дернув за руку.

\- Чего вы хотите, Флавио? - вровень с глазами он не встал, курчавый и низкорослый. Зато давно забыл, как улыбаться, и лосниться перестал как жирная хозяйская такса.

\- Знака. Доказательства. Я не знаю...

На сей раз я уловил нотки почтительного ужаса и восторга. Рядом стоит не человек. И он этим заворожен. Но разве мало было убить Краузе таким экзотическим способом, а затем забрать из воздуха литр кислорода и поджечь на выдохе?

Ладно. Еще одно «чудо».

Я сжал руку агента в кулак своим кулаком и толкнул на него резко, с непредсказуемо грубой мощью, проламывая грудную клетку. Он даже рот не открывал, чтобы охнуть или ойкнуть, не успел – и уже держался пятерней за свое ускоренно бьющееся сердце.

\- Не шевелите пальцами, - сказал я с игривым холодком, и его побагровевшая рубашка, а также рука до локтя покрылись синим инеем. - Вот так. Чтоб избежать сильной кровопотери. Возвращайтесь медленно, с наивозможнейшими предосторожностями, чтоб вас не трясли в вертушке. И скажите начальству и штатным хирургам ЦРУ, что это от меня XOXO[1]. Пусть попробуют вынуть вашу задубевшую конечность, не отрезав от нее ни кусочка лишнего и не отправив вас в процессе нечаянно на тот свет.

У него остались ко мне три тонны вопросов на отнявшемся языке и залитое слезами лицо, красное и беспомощное. Но мы больше никогда не встретимся. Он просто будет помнить и еженощно вздрагивать во сне. Если чудом выживет на операционном столе.

Я пошел по пенящимся волнам, огибая крепкой спящий остров. Пятый час утра. Как раз успею к вылезанию голого карбонового солнца из вызывающе пьяного бассейна, сдам ему смену.

* * *

\- Хочешь секса?

Я посмотрел на него, наверное, пришибленно и как настоящий растерянный дебил. Конечно хочу, всегда хочу, но...

\- Тогда поехали.

Мэйв пропал. День нет, второй нет, и третий. Дома делают вид, что все нормально, мой звуковик спит в обнимку с микшерным пультом и другим оборудованием, остальные ребята бьют баклуши. В отчаянии мне хочется разогнать группу на все четыре стороны и вскрыться.

\- Не думай о них. Думай обо мне.

Я обнял его спину и живот, мы сели на мотоцикл. Я послушный и мертвенький, а что еще мне остается? Я душу продаю по кусочкам – за его взгляды и его голос.

Мэйва нет неделю, звуковик прибился к мастеру-инженеру в лабораторию, остальные сами разбрелись кто куда. У нас больше нет репетиций, и я не сочиняю новые песни. Я или сижу кулем в своей комнате, плотно занавесив все окна, чтоб не видеть ее и не видеть себя, или заглядываю в алый рот своему чудовищу. Оно прекрасно. Иногда еще путаюсь в его длинных волосах, как сейчас.

Приехали. Как обычно – в морг. Я уже упомянул, что я мертвенький? Ложусь на стол, неприятно металлический, стараюсь затаить дыхание и ни единым стоном не выдать, что я умер пока не полностью. Он раздевает меня и нюхает. Водит носом по оголенным ногам, морщится, но продолжает нюхать. Сминает в леденящих пальцах член, от такого я в панике сжимаюсь, оставаясь мягким... без эрекции. Ему это нравится, и он трогает меня еще, пока я мучительно справляюсь с собой и с нарастающим вожделением его плоти. Снова и снова вспоминаю о Мэйве, злюсь и теряюсь, не понимая, где он и как он мог исчезнуть без предупреждения, бросить меня на произвол судьбы и произвол мокрушника. Если я нечаянно дергаюсь или даже просто двигаю глазными яблоками под закрытыми веками, киллер бьет меня по лицу – слабо, безболезненно, не оставляя следов, но очень унижая этим. Я давлюсь желанием искусать себе губы в разодранное мясо и лежу дальше лихорадочно горящим трупом, пока он ослабляет ремень, достает из гладких форменных штанов свой великолепный пенис и прижимает к моему голодающему животу. Иногда водит гладкой головкой члена по моей ладони, ладонь предательски потеет, но я не шевелюсь. И если получается доиграть роль жертвы некрофила до конца – Демон медленно совокупляется со мной, одновременно лишая сознания чем-то... не знаю чем. Я помню первые секунды, когда он проникает, потом меня выключает в дикое, ни на что не похожее оцепенение, но не телесно, а мозгом: меня будто запирает в просторной, темной и тихой комнате, обрезая все нервные окончания, у меня нет чувств, кроме хронометра в крови да ощущения пустого обширного пространства по бокам и над головой. Там правда нет ничего – кроме медленно капающего времени в полной изоляции.

Когда я выхожу из обитого войлоком «карцера», то обнаруживаю себя едущим обратно домой, изнасилованным мягко и осторожно, и не на мотоцикле верхом, а ничком лежащим на заднем сидении его автомобиля. Внутрь залита его холодная сперма, задница немного ноет или немеет, молча рапортуя, как славно и глубоко ее поимели – но без грубостей и намеренного вредительства, а самое страшное – это возбуждение, накатывающее запоздало, вдвойне, втройне, десятикратно, когда как – настолько, насколько не добрал под своеобразным наркозом. До дикой, чешущейся и ослепляющей одури мне хочется помочь себе рукой, передернуть хоть через сраную, резко становящуюся неудобной одежду и побыстрее кончить, да хоть поранившись до крови, содрав с себя кожу, насрать, насрать! Но он же смотрит на меня в зеркальце заднего вида, смотрит и грязно ухмыляется. И я не смею дрочить. Он только этого и ждет! Убил бы его. Мечтаю закончить с собой в особняке. Попутно вздыхаю и вспоминаю, что чертов Сент-Мэвори пропал. Где, где, блядь, мой кузен?!

Мало-помалу, спустя дюжину вечеров, я отдаюсь в цепкие лапы изнеможения. Устаю ненавидеть Мэйва и обклеиваю стены манифестами о его возвращении. Домочадцы изображают то непонятливые бревна, то недоуменные шланги и переводят тему, я регулярно слышу о каком-то Сан-Диего, нахожу город на карте США, но ничего не понимаю, и только братец-ботан похож на слабое звено. Трещит от напряжения и тревоги, с завидным постоянством уезжает куда-то по ночам, но едва я кидаюсь проследить за ним, на талию мне ложится порнушная стальная рука, а порнушный хромированный голос спрашивает... это.

\- One more shot?[2]

И я бессильно киваю. Саваоф свидетель, как я хочу его опять принять в себя, даже в дурацком морге, даже забывая своё дурацкое сознание в тихой темной комнате ожидания.

Мэйва нет двадцать два дня. Я киваю и умираю в двадцать второй раз. Мне до чертиков надоел секс в морге, я хочу лично тебя, киллер. Осточертела мне пародия на секс и дома, куклой на полу или на чопорно расстеленной постели, я хочу тебя по-нормальному!

Но я выбрасываю слово «норма» из лексикона, снимаю узкие штаны и покорно ложусь щемящей пустотой живота вниз на бильярдный стол – шершавый, в следах раскрошенного мела, но хотя бы не отвратно холодный и не напоминающий о больнице, настоящих трупах, болезнях и сепсисе. Демон не наваливается сверху, он всегда просто сзади, холодное дразнящее изваяние, соединенное со мной некрепко и неохотно лишь в одном месте. Но даже так он соблазняет меня, едва я представляю его частичную наготу в непосредственной близости от моей, и это помогает ненадолго забыть, что я потерял Ice Devil и надежду на блистательное будущее в роли рок-идола.

* * *

Получил первый военный заказ. Моим связным попутно пытались назначить какого-то седовласого генерала, потом женщину-помощницу министра с уродливой головой и непропорционально большими ушами, я сухо отклонил еще три одиозные кандидатуры из чиновничьего аппарата, пока сам не подобрал отставного лейтенанта из Navy SEALs. Пресек попытки наладить контакт и раззнакомиться – мне просто понравился его молодой голос. Назвал его N для удобства. N предупредил, что ЦРУ самонадеянно решило, что поставило меня на службу США и представлять я буду исключительно их интересы на международной арене. Забавно, но параллельно я получил еще два заказа: из Китая и Израиля. По закрытым каналам информация распространяется даже слишком быстро, суток не прошло. По этой же причине я не постеснялся сообщить, что меня перехватили. N выразил беспокойство и сдуру предложил мне деньги. Я так смеялся в трубку, что почти смутил закаленного солдата.

\- Если не денег, то какой-то власти? Но власти у вас больше, чем у любого президента или арабского шейха. Вы могли бы убить жадных толстосумов у кормушки этой планеты, если бы хотели. Но вы не хотите. Есть ли вещь, которую США могут вам предложить в обмен на верность? Вы объявили себя союзником, а не наемником, готовым в любой момент переметнуться и служить другим хозяевам.

\- У меня нет и не будет хозяина, N. Я решаю, кого поддержать или оставить, исходя из личных симпатий и настроений.

\- Поддержав сразу всех, вы посеете хаос.

\- А если в этом моя цель?

\- Чего вы хотите на самом деле, мистер Инститорис?

\- Насытить голод. Разнообразными пытками и финальной агонией.

Он намеревался долго сопеть в трубку, озадаченный, и я ее повесил – как раз занимался пытками и агониями на окраине Тривандрама[3]. Когда он осмелился вновь отвлечь, перезвонить, переспросить – то со сдержанным изумлением и капелькой разочарования.

\- Вы нас едите?

\- Осушаю.

\- Как?

\- С какой целью интересуетесь, юноша? Тоже хотите попробовать?

\- Я знаком с анатомией человека, мистер Инститорис. И я не боюсь и не чураюсь вашей правды, раз уж вы избрали меня своими ушами, глазами и языком в управлении. Вы заранее знаете, как я распоряжусь полученной информацией, и вам на это по большому счету плевать. Ну так просветите меня?

Я задумался о связи между людской наглостью и любопытством. Они пересиливают их трусливые инстинкты, вот что интересно. Я должен был молча и высокомерно бросить трубку во второй раз, но мне захотелось выяснить, как далеко можно зайти, расспрашивая наполовину дремлющую Тьму – и остаться при этом в живых, в относительно здравом уме. И заодно захотелось проверить, действительно ли «морских котиков» психологически готовят не хуже, чем я готовлю ELSSAD.

\- Кровь. Аорта или подключичная артерия. Если объекту охоты предстоит еще немного пожить – наружная яремная или подключичная вена. В редких случаях мне на завтрак не привозят сердце. И тогда...

\- Тут всё понятно, спасибо.

\- Лишь думаете, что понятно. Мышечная плоть, кости или чья-то трепещущая в пятках душа не интересуют.

\- Это форма вампиризма?

\- Каприза. Изысканной скуки и гурманства. Я не бываю зверски голоден.

\- Я правда уразумел, что это не нужда, а ваше хобби и развлечение. Вы избрали мишени из трех поступивших предложений?

\- Да. Принимаю все.

\- Сколько человек?

\- Тридцать два для Израиля, две сотни вежливо попросил Китай, и восемь – для вас.

\- Вы не лопнете, мистер Инститорис? Тут хватит на озеро крови.

\- Я не говорил, что выпью каждого. Шею подставят самые аппетитные.

\- А с остальными что?

\- Смерть.

\- Какая?

\- Чистая. Голая. Непринужденная.

\- Голая? Вы издеваетесь...

\- Дразню и запутываю, - охотно согласился я, нарисовал соответствующую сцену разврата – скромную, конечно, и коротенькую, но достойную Калигулы – и оправил N по гудящим телефонным проводам в мозг. И он наконец-то угомонился, впав во вкусовую кому. Ощущения вкуса я картине не пожалел – равно как и звука или цвета. Теперь меня с недельку никто не потревожит.

Я закончил в Тривандраме, положил растерзанные трупы на обочину и поспешил домой. Ожидало еще одно дело. Непривычное.

\- Маленький мастер?

Инженерские руки радостно обхватили моё бедро, разводной ключ боком прижался к заднице, а умная золотоволосая голова задралась, любуясь мной полностью. Мои ледники даже начали слегка подтаивать под его неистовым любящим взглядом. Когда он умудрился так соскучиться?

\- Твои тесты готовы, - певуче сообщил Хэлл, бросил ключ и полез в письменный стол.

\- Токсичность?

\- Нулевая. Пока ты трахаешь мальчика в настолько отмороженном виде, ему не грозит смертельная хворь. Ты запускаешь вирус лишь в тех, к кому неравнодушен, кого воспринимаешь живыми и трепещущими.

\- Таких нет.

\- Есть. Но я над этим работаю.

\- Напрасно. Исцеления не наступит. Как мне быть с цыпленком?

\- Как и прежде, говорю же, оставь это мне. Или помоги. Я работаю с сывороткой крови Энджи и мечтаю добыть хоть пинту веселящего яда из вен Кси. Ты не мог бы?

\- Мог бы. Но это бесполезно. Свадебным даром от Люцифера Ксавьер получил бессмертие, вот и вся хитрость. В его крови нет специальных антител: общая резистентность и та же сыворотка, что в твоей центрифуге – Ангел с ним щедро делился.

\- А всё-таки?

\- Он будет страшно недоволен.

\- Зато я буду страшно доволен. И страшно признателен.

\- У них с цыпленком одинаковая группа и резус?

\- Да, седьмая с тремя Q-антигенами.

\- Какая?

Мастер сделал нетерпеливую гримасу, и я вспомнил самостоятельно.

Наполовину животная сущность подарила Изменчивым невообразимое количество групп крови, варьируемых от клана к клану в зависимости от изначального территориального происхождения – и серьезные проблемы с переливанием. Каждый пятый вынужден запасаться собственной кровью, сдавая ее в банк для последующего копирования и синтетического воспроизведения в лабораториях корпорации. Братьям Санктери повезло иметь отца-чужака с доминантными генами и одинаково унаследовать именно его кровь, а не материнскую. Первые восемь групп (семь и нулевая) – древнейшие, редкие и наиболее ценные, служат базой для изучения всех остальных и рекомбинируются в остальные. При этом с нулевой группой крови сохранился всего один клан – Ван Хоорнов. Большинство современных оборотней рождается с кровью шестнадцатой по сороковую группы, которые дробятся еще на сотню подгрупп по признаку антигенов, что делает определение резусов куда более сложным занятием, нежели всё то же самое с незамысловатыми человеческими со знаком плюс или минус. Седьмую группу с тройным резусом, обозначенную как G(VII)Q²Q⅛Q-¾, я нашел на листе с тестами, который мне подал Хэлл.

\- Расшифруешь?

\- Кровь у братьев, несмотря на одну группу и антигены, идентична не полностью. Протромбиновое время в старых анализах Ксавьера удлинено, кроме того его кроветворный аппарат в костном мозге каким-то неведомым образом связан со способностью к пирокинезу, что и спровоцировало в прошлом рак и анемию. К сожалению, я ничего уже не могу проверить: Энджи добрался до него первым и вылечил этой вашей дьявольской магией, а сам Кси продолжает упираться, недолюбливая мои научные методы и раз за разом отклоняя приглашения в лабораторию. Ману в этом смысле сговорчивее, но исследовать у него нечего: скучно здоров, не считая незначительного превышения уровня глюкозы и периодических скачков билирубина и креатинина, но он сладкоежка, проблемы не вижу. Из-за естественного отсутствия черных клеток-реципиентов – тенебрацитов, найденных у тебя и ни у кого больше в целом мире – если в Мануэля затянется тьма, переносить ее начнут эритроциты – и отмирать быстрее обычного. Едва это произойдет, иммунная система начнет борьбу. С собственной кровью.

\- Как мне ему помочь? Как избежать отравления?

\- Никак. Он должен принять в себя бархатную вязкость твоей первородной грязи и выжить с ней. Если он хочет быть с тобой, если, гм... если он желает тебя плотски, горячо, знаешь ли, под одеялом – ему предстоит в прямом смысле сделать тебя частью себя.

\- Но как, как, мастер?

\- Святые глюоны, я не знаю! Мне неоткуда. Сначала введи в него вирус, мне же не с чем работать, с чего-то нужно начинать, а не паниковать, воображая худшее.

\- Ты относишься к этому как к рядовому эксперименту? Подвергнешь его риску умереть – из чистого ученого любопытства?

\- Ну да, давай, считай меня бездушным, обзывайся. Я машина, и совести у меня нет, угу. Зато у меня есть божественная суспензия из сыворотки Энджи – мощная, противотанковая и способная остановить заражение на любой стадии. Она попросту выгонит тебя из его тела, уж извини. И затем тебе по новой придется внедряться в мальчонку – раз уж о сексе вы оба обмечтались, озабоченные. Но тебе при любом раскладе нужно заманить ко мне Ксавьера. Кровь самого близкого родственника даст мне ответ на твой главный настырный вопрос.

\- Ксавьер не придет, но я принесу тебе кровь. Что-то помимо нужно?

\- Вывести Мэйва из комы. Но тут ты совершенно бесполезен. Ангел займётся живыми, а ты возвращайся к делению мертвых на ноль. И, дорогой мой, поговори с ним. До того, как осмелишься сыграть в палача. Он имеет право знать, что ложится под гильотину.

* * *

[1] Целую и обнимаю на прощание (англ.)

[2] Еще один “выстрел” [спермой]? (англ.)

[3] Столица индийского штата Керала.


	33. Дом химер. Окончательное падение

–– Часть 2 – Devil incarnate | Дьявол во плоти ––

Кузен вернулся и рассказал, что скрывалось под странным названием «Сан-Диего». Мне стыдно за первую реакцию, но жалеть хотелось только себя. Оплакивать никчемную жизнь и заедать всё сотым шоколадным батончиком, макая в земляничный джем. На самом деле я почти не ел, но каждый нечаянный грамм сахара, опускавшийся на язык, равнялся литру непрожеванных соплей и страданий по идеальному телу. А потом пришло облегчение: после череды ужасных дней и вечеров – одна чудесная ночь. Я долго подозревал и боялся, что мой киллер спит и видит, как соблазняет Мэйва своей ходячей порнушностью, и тот совсем не прочь пасть жертвой ледяных чар. Но сегодня Мэйв послал мои страхи к черту и спал со мной. И мы... мы... Интересно, тот тайный дневник, что записывает мои житейские дела без меня, включил пикантные подробности тоже?

Краска заливает меня всё так же отчаянно, трусы низко спущены, я прижат к теплой и слабо фосфоресцирующей стене, в комнате по соседству танцуют волшебные существа из ирландских сказок, ими верховодит двойник Сент-Мэвори, что час назад напугал меня до потной трясучки своим появлением. Но час благополучно прошел, я жив-здоров и потею от другого, оригинального Сент-Мэвори, который осторожно обхватил ртом мой... Господи, как же стремно признаться в этом даже мысленно себе. Я насильно держу глаза закрытыми, я твержу как мантру, что это не по-настоящему, что я свихнулся и впал в галлюцинации. В приятные, в восхитительные галлюцинации. Мэйв поглаживает мне левое бедро, обнимает одной рукой, а ртом продолжает... и продолжает. И я не упираюсь, правда, ноги едва держат, прижимаюсь к стене посильнее, мне безумно жарко и почти настолько же стыдно, я помню, что ранее мы целовались, я помню беспардонно засунутый в глотку язык – жадный, ищущий и забирающий моё дыхание, но на фоне происходящего сейчас это было так невинно и по-детски. Я боюсь, что закричу не своим голосом. И сам не знаю, о чем именно кричать буду. А вместо крика выдаю какой-то тихий и – пиздец! – довольный «м-м-м», сглатываю и ощупываю стену за спиной, словно ласкаю и глажу, потому что не осмеливаюсь погладить Мэйва. Его губы движутся по мне, по скользкому, очень быстро, вверх-вниз, и тот самый язык, узнаваемо жадный, нашел то, что искал тогда, наверное. Я осмеливаюсь разлепить глаза и молча умереть от увиденного. Кузен отклеивает мою задницу от стены, кроме нее ему не удается оторвать больше ничего, так что выразительно выгнутым трупом я застываю в его объятьях. И кончаю, зачем-то закрывая себе рот. Но я и так не издаю ни звука. Он отпускает меня, немого и дважды сгоревшего от стыда, но отпускает ненадолго. Соображает быстрее меня. Что я хочу еще. Что мне мало. Что я не... насытился. Боже, какой позор. Похороните меня в саду мессира папчика под эмалированными ведерками.

Но после второго акта развратного трагифарса я успокаиваюсь и прекращаю закапывать себя и обзывать грязными словами. Невозможно описать, как хорошо он это делал. Как расслабил меня, как это... на сто баллов, бллин. Ощущение собственного довольного тела, невероятно, оно бывает довольным, а не вечно ноющим, тупым или голодным. Уставшее полусонное состояние, смешная и робкая признательность, желание сделать что-то хорошее взамен, снова и снова ощущение его языка на самых чувствительных, голых и беззащитных частях... всё, не могу больше – на головке члена. Он сосал мне член, вылизывал и глотал то, что из него текло, в процессе всё время – и в конце.

А потом реальность съезжает. Будто занавес отодвигается в сторону, и мы занимаемся этим заново, но как будто именно сейчас – взаправду. Сказочные гости с клевером ушли, нет упора на стену, вообще нет стен и того темного коридора, но есть отлично узнаваемая кровать и три подушки, я лежу там поперек, опять с меня бессовестно стягиваются трусы, но не полностью, в Сент-Мэвори вопросительно пульсирует обжигающая кровь, я отвечаю ей тем же. Я смущен намного меньше, наша постельная игра мне откровенно нравится, заводит, что мы одни, никто не мешает, я не боюсь. _Делай это со мной, ну же, и тоже не бойся, я уже знаю, какой неимоверный долбанутый кайф меня ждет, засунь меня в свой рот, и не тот рот ты днем назвал испорченным, когда только воскрес и нашел меня среди протестных надписей. Я хочу тебя? Ни хрена, я хочу Демона. Но я потерял мораль, а чувства ответственности со мной отродясь не было. Дом, в котором мы живем – страшный замок, полный химер и привидений, и мы среди них – самые нормальные, пьяные и дурные, но честные. Я не оправдываюсь. Я просто падаю. Упади со мной вместе._

Меня наконец-то не мучили сны о девочках и бытовухе. Утро после непозволительной сексуальной близости чуть не подпортила горничная, но Мэйв был всё тем же, внимательным и настоящим, тем самым братом, что подписался умереть за меня. Я решил приостановить наше моральное падение, понимая, что со дна еще может открыться дверца, высунуться страшная рука и втянуть в иные пучины безумия. Лишь бы не сбить кузена с толку, не настроить на полный отказ. Я опять не могу произнести это, но если новой ночью я буду развращен сильнее, глубже и слаще – пусть, я ни в чем не раскаюсь. А Саваоф в еврейском аду пусть разожжет для меня печи погорячее. Или заткнется, придурок ханжеский с нимбом.

Отдохнув немного от будоражащих мыслей об инцесте, я соображаю, что Мэйв не заметил двойника, и ловлю себя на том, что мне весело. В этой домине не соскучишься! Рассказать, конечно, надо, я даже достойно с этим справляюсь после завтрака, но праздник непристойных открытий всё же кое-кто изрядно портит.

Меня опять выгоняют на материк – учиться командной игре и выносить людей. То есть по-хорошему выносить, слушать и терпеть, а не артобстрелом выносить. Я ненавижу Ангела, хотя согласен с решением швырнуть меня в ледяную воду и посмотреть, как я выплыву. Я согласен, но я ненавижу и не понимаю, почему решающее слово именно за ним. Почему мокрушнику как будто всё равно, почему я с ним даже не могу увидеться, вспоминаю, что Ice Devil по-прежнему развален, скриплю зубами, но киваю, как послушный мальчик, и плетусь паковаться. Я всё еще неидеально строен, Мэйв в очередной раз обещал помочь, обещал, что привлечет мастера Тэйта, обещал, обещал... Я вздыхаю и соглашаюсь на тупую авантюру по вскрытию личности двойника. Втайне понимаю, что видеослежка и другие записывающие устройства ничего нам не дадут, но кузен полон энтузиазма, энергия из него так и прёт, я очень завидую, потому что сам я почти на нуле. А ведь утро так хорошо начиналось.

Лежу мешком недовольных костей в комнате, пока Мэйв пропадает в редакции, ему хорошо, у него есть работа. Я звоню ему и прошу просачковать ради меня, я сам без напоминаний знаю, что наглею, но мне это нужно: самолет вечером. Выгонять – так оперативно, в духе братьев мокрушников, чтоб сразу, чтоб не успел сбежать куда-нибудь на почтовой ракете. И – о, чудо – Мэйв соглашается, я абсолютно счастлив, насколько это возможно с моей растущей вялостью и унынием. Залезаю на крышу, прихватив Fender: я еще о-го-го, выдавлю перед отлетом пару капель своей забродившей крови. По-честному, я бы хотел, чтобы Демон присосался к моей шее, допив, чтоб не томил уже, сколько можно тянуть резину с липовыми отношениями и «веселыми» поездками в морг.

_Ты с рождения властвовал над страхом и тьмой,_   
_Тихим шепотом мир на колени поставил._   
_Ты бессмертный, кошмарный, всесильный, как черт,_   
_И страдаешь от скуки, но об этом ни слова._   
  
_День-деньской распинал и пытал ты рабов._   
_По ночам пировал, выпивая кровь реками._   
_Но вчера в дурном сне тебе явлен был знак,_   
_Что утратишь могущество – его... украдут?_   
  
_Каким грозным соперником должен быть вор,_   
_Чтобы вытянуть силу такого размаха?_   
_Богоравный громила, вождь и герой?_   
_Первый встречный ребенок – так гласило послание._   
  
_Утром вышел ты в город и встретил меня,_   
_Долго ржал, потешался: я же овощ на ножках._   
_Я так бледен и хил, я насмешка природы._   
_И, поправ дурной знак, ты надел мне корону._   
  
_Как колпак шутовской, она жжется и давит._   
_Я твой пленник, в издевке объявленный гостем,_   
_В золотом паланкине разъезжаю по твоим землям,_   
_Где трубят, что ребенок – грозный убийца._   
  
_Твоей жесткой иронии вторил хор подхалимов,_   
_Карикатурой и глумом пестрели газеты._   
_Выдирал из волос я корону, но она не снималась,_   
_И в отчаянии я прыгнул со стены твоего замка._   
  
_Три секунды полета был свободен и счастлив,_   
_На четвертой скрестился с твоим мертвенным взглядом:_   
_Ты поймать меня мог бы, но зачем, дал разбиться._   
_Там поломанных тел уже валялось немало._   
  
_Но покой мне лишь снился: ты собрал меня снова_   
_Из кусков разношерстных. Голова уцелела,_   
_Остальное чужое. Складно сшил и разрезал,_   
_А когда снова сшил – то молчал, не глумился._   
  
_Я не крал твою силу, твою землю и воздух,_   
_Подвернулся случайно, неудачно, неловко._   
_Я не стал бы угрозой властелину кошмаров,_   
_Но ты сам меня бросил к железному трону._   
  
_Я остался с короной, миловидный дохляк._   
_Твоё царство притихло, подхалимы убрались._   
_Ночью в спальне сложил ты всю мощь добровольно_   
_И к ногам моим бросил: «Забирай, подавись ею»._   
  
_Я ответил, что в воры никогда не подамся,_   
_Если хочется спать, то кроватей две сотни,_   
_В замке множество места, а «мощу» лучше спрятать:_   
_Бесполезна она, моё тело не дышит._   
  
_Ты молчал, обнимался, на постели, бессонный,_   
_И я тоже не спал – разучился внезапно._   
_Не отпустишь меня, догадаться несложно,_   
_Но на новых ногах я сбегу до рассвета._

Я отложил карандаш, выдохшись. Получалась какая-то длинная несуразная некропоэма, которая растягивалась на несколько песен для... диска EP, наверное? Не первого, конечно, слишком мудреный текст под грифом «не все поймут, единицы купят». Но можно выпустить позднее лимитированное нумерованное издание, для отъявленных психов-фанатов, когда поутихнет шумиха с дебютным альбомом и мы съездим в пару концертных туров.

Потом допишу поэму, надеюсь, придумается, что и как с побегом. Время почти шесть, Мэйв должен прийти, хочется нормально попрощаться, без неприличного подтекста, но...

Я мельком, очень мельком, самым уголочком сознания сообщаю себе с прискорбием, что хренушки – ничего не выйдет. Губы разъезжаются в кретинской улыбке, уже не слушаясь меня, и ноги неподвластны тоже, валюсь бревном наземь. Потому что из овального клапана (безумного розового цвета, кстати), открывшегося у самого носа, в меня ударил сладкий запах усыпляющего газа.

За что со мной так, гребать, хоть бы сказали, я что-то натворил? Не пойму. Наверное, очередной уродский прикол братьев-мокрушников, с моралью и поучением.

Только не делайте мне больно, пока я беззащитный и мягонький в отключке со своими подростковыми жирками, и не разрисовывайте несмываемыми фломастерами лицо. 

* * *

Информация расползлась в самые темные и дурно пахнущие уголки планеты. Мой рабочий сотовый номер продавали по цене килограмма золота, то есть безумно дорого – и всё равно охочих выйти на меня нашлись десятки. Я проигнорировал всех просителей, кроме одной небольшой международной картели, пожелавшей признать меня своим боссом. У меня не было и никогда не найдется времени заниматься планированием чужих краж или финансовых афер, но эти норвежские ребята очень настойчиво умоляли их курировать и стать почетным лидером. В свою очередь, они на полном серьезе присягнули мне на слепую верность, обязались делиться данными о редких и разыскиваемых объектах науки или искусства, обеспечивать полную техническую поддержку, когда я на выезде на территориях их влияния, и просто быть на подхвате, если мне понадобится команда. Можно считать, что они признались в любви, только не мне, а дядюшке Люциферу – сатанистами оказались, но хоть не свихнувшимися религиозными фанатиками. И конечно, пришли в буйный восторг, когда я согласился через месяц-другой на личную встречу. Помогут мне разобраться с одним дельцем в Европе.

А пока в старушку Европу улетел цыпленок, я не успел поговорить с ним об опасном шансе совокупиться со мной без вспомогательных средств. Или не захотел – моментов было предостаточно. Отец ржал надо мной в сотый раз, прося не лицемерить. Объективно: у меня нет нежности и теплоты, стремления к эмоциональной близости, лишь сознательное участие в его судьбе в личных корыстных целях. Иное смешно хотя бы потому, что мои эмоции заимствованы у Энджи по кредитной линии. Но меня всё сильнее беспокоит чувство, которое может возникнуть внутри впоследствии – отдельное и моё собственное, только мое, возьмет и родится. Надломит меня, начнет менять сущность, а затем раскроет, как сосуд с треснувшей и отбитой крышкой – и тогда произойдет что-то странное. Или страшное. Тьма из меня пробьется в мир, разольется, как нефть по морю? Что-то хуже? А бывает ли хуже? Меня преследует мысль, что я не имею на это права. Нельзя мне повреждаться и ломаться. Как минимум я должен проникнуть в Башню Светотьмы до того, как Мануэль со мной непоправимо и катастрофически случится, чтобы выяснить наконец, что я такое и насколько моё естество безопасно и совместимо с эгоизмом и обустройством личной жизни.

Засыпая накануне, думал о сексе и подколах инженера. Раздеваться наполовину, трахать Бэла, испытывать точечные приливы гормонов, заставлять тело вырабатывать бесполезное семя логическим финалом – мне нравится? Не нравится? Воспринято как данность. Могу, и всё. Как могу питаться. А могу и не питаться. Но у еды бывает приятный вкус, тем он привлекателен. И секс тоже. Многокрылый предатель согласился бы со мной: у него тот же плотоядный интерес, но в невообразимой кратности увеличенный.

Собственно, Бальтазар оказался – ожидаемо – очень крепким орешком. Я потребовал у Хэлла изучать вирус на нём, но тщетно: боец отличается невероятной устойчивостью, депо крови пополняет отмирающие эритроциты с завидной скоростью, сгусток черноты не распространяется дальше околосердечной сумки, и там всего несколько миллиметров насквозь пораженной ткани, остальное очищается и выводится почками. Мастер утверждает, что кровь Бэла будто состоит в частичном родстве с той темной дрянью, которую я ему во время секса подсовываю, она немного влияет на его карамельную голову, добавляя латентной агрессии, но почти не портит физически. Пройдут годы, прежде чем он почувствует сколько-нибудь серьезное недомогание. Но сделать спасительную сыворотку для Ману нельзя – слишком разные группы крови, третья и седьмая, и отсутствует иммунный ответ, ни антител, ни малейших попыток отторжения, чтобы набрать гистологический материал. Бальтазар действительно меня принял. Случайный симбиоз? Не думаю.

Мэйв тоже изъявил готовность отведать моего нагого тела и заразиться. Отвез его по знакомому адресу в морг, с сожалением подарил тонну холода и полграмма галлюцинаций. У него такая симпатичная светлая душа, а всё туда же тянется. Никогда не пойму этих братьев Санктери и их дурной вкус. Спать с демонами. Включить это в смысл жизни. С ума сойти.

С точки зрения большинства живых и условно разумных существ я урод редкостный, ему же всё как на ладони открылось. По-хорошему, ему бы сгноить меня в каком-нибудь богом забытом застенке за все прошлые и будущие преступления, но нет, упрямство и вожделение сильнее. Утешился размытыми границами морали и принципом вселенского неравенства, согласно которому кучке избранных по праву рождения дозволено больше, чем всем остальным. Напоминает мне папочку невольно: тот точно так же бредит внешней красотой и симметрией, если она идет рука об руку с большой мощью.

Кстати о правах рождения – чуть не забыл, что у нас с карбоновым солнцем официальный праздник. Дожили до девятнадцатилетия. Скромная дата, детский возраст, отмечали по-тихому в кругу семьи. То есть скатались в Верхний ад, поцеловали Владыке руку – такую же нежную и полупрозрачную, как и в прошлый визит – поглядели с удовольствием в его пророческие слепые глаза, откушали священную трапезу из обязательных восьми блюд, выпили по капле жертвенной драконьей крови, чтобы укрепить наши бренные тела и ускорить рост крыльев. И я тревожился, что венценосец раскроет Ангелу мои последние проделки, но Владыка не промолвил ни слова, много улыбался и носил по залам моих маленьких племянников. Рассматривал или «рассматривал» их, изучал в привычно страшной манере – не прорезав по центрам глаз зрачки – однако детей не напугал. Как он это делал, я знал, ибо сам баловался подобным зрением. Зато мучился, гадая, _что_ он видит. В отличие от меня, Владыка не пропускал и не подпускал к себе свет веками и эрами, мог забыть мир в том виде, в котором его знает большинство. А мог не забыть, но пренебречь – и зрить нечто, недоступное никому, великолепное и непонятное, моментально лишающее рассудка тех, у кого он есть, рассудок крошечный, замкнутый на себе и недоразвитый. Ну может, эта способность еще откроется мне, позднее, при должном терпении и сноровке, если всесильный предок даст мне уроки.

И всё-таки – что он видит на месте хорошеньких сыновей Энджи? Их будущие ипостаси? Бесчисленность вариантов их судьбы в коридорах необратимости и неисправимости поворотных событий, сияющие точки невозврата, складывающиеся в лучистые нимбы? Поля безбрежной силы, плотно и компактно упакованные и тянущиеся к взаимодействию ручками и ножками? Слышит цвет их волос, прикасается к звуку голосов, нашептывает вкус благословения, похожий на молоко или амброзию? А меня он «видит» так же? Как же тяжело отделять от себя человеческую систему восприятия, быть воспитанником примитивной цивилизации, даже если отдельные ее представители сумели улететь к звездам и покорить половину галактики. Вместо глаз есть органы мощнее, вместо световых волн есть частицы сложнее, которые трудно или невозможно отыскать, если не иметь ни малейшего понятия, в какую сторону расширять восприимчивость мозга, куда вообще следует расти и что нового объять.

Будь при рождении предоставлен выбор, я бы желал стать воспитанником Люцифера, его отпрыском, прямым наследием. Но этому никак нельзя было случиться: Владыка отверг соблазны мира, скверну и помутнение, которые несет плоть. Чистота и ясность его сознания возведены в абсолют, главенствующий над всем живым и не подвластный законам, предписанным для пространства и времени. И потому он вне пространства, вне времени – и, к сожалению, вне банальных вопросов продолжения рода. Но часть его – я бы постеснялся называть это обычной кровью, но он проливал себя именно кровью, чтобы тело-материя ее приняла и впитала – во мне есть, через отца, и в Энджи есть, и в крошечных близнецах Элфе и Викки. Почему-то девятимесячные дети предку необыкновенно интересны, из царственных рук он их выпускать не собирается.

Просьба подойти – незаметная, похожая на ниточки, привязанные к моим ногам, за которые дернули, приглашая встать из-за стола и приблизиться. Люцифер сидел в углу банкетного зала в резном каменном кресле, а детей не держал: они парили над его коленями, спящие, один сверток мягкого серого одеяла на двоих.

\- Сет и Озирис, - произнес Владыка.

Меня не так-то просто напугать. Я давно стремился узнать, что он видит – и простой ответ вогнал в секундное горячее и паническое оцепенение, прорезанное тревожным эхом-голосом здравого смысла: «Хоть бы Ангел нас не засек, не расслышал, не рассвирепел».

\- Соперники? Один убьет другого из зависти?

\- История не повторяется. У нас уже есть один мертвый бог. Древние египетские идолы обратились в пыльный миф.

\- Но Бассет? Иштар?

\- Правильные имена, первые. Были другие. Сущность неизменна.

\- Братья воевали тогда? Они вернулись? Ты возродил их?

\- Нет. Ты.

Вздрогнул, напугавшись сильнее. Вспомнил о постыдной подмене, вспомнил, в какой спешке выскребал из тела Энджи останки гнусного червя Бафомета: он был дохлее дохлого, лишенный длани хозяина, но его клетки делились, напоминая раковые, и теснили зародыши. Я не мог выжечь скверну, боясь навредить, зацепив здоровые клетки, и лишить Ангела еще только формировавшихся детей, и я влез туда не очистительным огнем, а голыми руками. Из пальцев знакомо высунулась Тьма, не щупальцами, а тончайшими лезвиями, резала и кромсала хирургически точно, поглощала и выбрасывала, а высвободившееся место должно было срочно что-то занять, чтобы не нарушить целостность тройного плода, и это был я, я погубил кого-то из близнецов ради двух оставшихся. Я не выбирал, кем пожертвовать: все трое были заражены Бафометом одинаково, все трое лишились половины внешнего зародышевого листка, но первый ребенок, приняв мои ткани, не изменился – такой же больной и нежизнеспособный, второе дитя – исцелилось, отторгнув Мать, а третий плод прореагировал со мной без остатка и вобрал еще ту черноту, вытолкнутую вторым.

\- Теперь они уживутся?

\- Дашь им собой пример. Как Каин, нежно любящий Авеля. Никто не развяжет с Сетом войну, если некому будет мстить и не за что.

Я склонился в знак смирения и согласия, вернулся за стол. Страх давил меньше, тревога не уменьшалась. Ангел-Ра узнает, конечно, и устроит мне нешуточный сеанс боли и отчуждения за сокрытие такой правды. Но боги не обязаны вечно проживать одну и ту же судьбу, наступать на грабли порочных связей по пятьсот раз. Может, этим близнецам не придется плакать и ненавидеть друг друга в начале и в середине пути.

Быть примером – наука абсурда. Взлет и падение в глазах фанатичной преданности. Я сам – лишь заготовка под некое совершенство и абсолютный шедевр Тьмы, я нащупываю по кусочкам, как достичь взаимопонимания с центром моей вселенной, но чаще меня занимают игры в надменность и порочность, меня заносит, я заигрываюсь в свою версию реальности, я застреваю в ней, я... виноват? Виноват. Хочу быть собой, свободным. Сволочью, если так комфортнее. Заниматься любимым делом, а не искать компромиссы между собой и мирками других. Сдерживать себя в рамках, жить под давлением – самая отвратительная лицемерная чушь. Я не хочу праведности и смирения, я вечно наказанный грешник, я снова натворю так называемых гадостей, получу длинным рельсом по голове, отплююсь от выбитых зубов и пойду навстречу следующим гадостям. Так будет всегда, и закатанные под потолок глаза карбонового солнца идут бонусом. Но пусть у Элфа с Викки будет иначе: без искрящей и дымящейся постели, без жгучей химии соединения противоположностей, без синяков и без насилия. Может, у них и сексуального притяжения не случится. Хотя кого я обманываю?

Владыка удалился к себе на мнимый этаж, Астарот увлек Ангела на военный плац, отец привычно спустился на Кухню поворковать с любимым братом Бегемотом, а племянников любезно украла царственная бабушка, богиня-пантера. Вот он, счастливый случай для бегства в город в одиночестве. Но мое одиночество продлилось всего лишь двадцать шагов до резных ворот и еще три за ними – на дворцовой площади перед жертвенным постаментом, увенчанным камнем-копией Артефакта, замаячило знакомое плутоватое лицо с высокими горделивыми скулами.

\- Тебе сюда нельзя, - заметил я, быстро поцеловав его и без стеснения заглядываясь в прищуренные глаза. Как же я падок на лукавые зеленые глаза, седьмое солнце ада свидетель.

\- Мне никуда нельзя без приглашения, - поправил демон. И продолжил задиристо: - Значит, пригласи?

\- Тебе придется выполнить что-то для меня, сделку заключить.

\- Значит, заключу? - красивый вызывающий психопат. И ведь бровью не повел, когда на подлете страж-дракон с намерением выдворить нарушителя обратно в Нижний ад. - Решайся, или прощай.

\- Ашшур! - думал, опоздал. Долгое время мне был закрыт путь к нему, святая водопроводная водичка Фронтенака не выветривалась.

Вавилонский чёрт обнял меня за шею, довольно скаля белоснежные зубы в небо. Дракон пролетел мимо, раздосадованный, лишь слегка черкнув крылом край его зеленовато-черного плаща.

\- Чего хочешь, сын Асмодея? Приказывай, - Ашшур бархатно влез в мое ухо голосом, сухой и узкий язык трепетал, не дерзнув прикоснуться.

\- А в обмен что попросишь?

\- Плата – всегда после. И из чужого кармана.

Звучало не очень, но временем на колебания я не располагал: Ангел в любой момент мог накрыть мои авантюры медным тазом.

\- Ладно. Дай обычное человеческое тело на двадцать четыре часа. Хочу кардинально поменять оболочку, переодень меня, чтоб не узнал никто, не донес и не подставил. Хочу ощущать, как все. Хочу быть не страшно, а нормально соблазнительным. И хочу соблазнить.

\- Кого?

\- Его. Это важно?

\- Да, для исполнения.

\- Мальчишку. Оборотня. Цыпленка. Ману.

–– Конец второй части ––


	34. Погоня. Увидеть Париж

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

\- Эй, эй, тише, куда собрался? Дай-ка мне свой сладкий детский рот, я его прикрою, и незачем так пугаться, давясь криком, тихо, маленький, тихо...

Какое там тихо! Я же молил не причинять мне ничего! То есть мысленно, на последнем вздохе перед отключкой, то есть... а не пройти ли всем теперь нахер?! Я мычал как взбесившийся псих, раз не в состоянии был орать, как подобает психам – мычал сквозь огромные невидимые пальцы, зажимавшие мне половину лица вместе с раскрытым ртом, мычал, изнемогая от боли, истязавшей сразу везде и сверху донизу, дергался и извивался, безуспешно пытаясь вывалиться из кошмарно угловатого и неудобного кресла. Одновременно и нехотя я принимал тот факт, что неизвестный хмырь прав: крик и панику и впрямь поднимать нельзя. Я в самолете, где-то позади сидят, скучают и обязательно обделаются пассажиры, хотя непосредственно вокруг меня людей нет – бизнес-классом летать слишком дорого. Блядь, но что со мной сделали, почему моё тело воет, словно я наконец-то вскрылся, десять раз подряд вскрывался, сыграв на своих нервах финальный септаккорд «ненавижу тебя, Демон» в трех тональностях, но при этом не сдох, не отправился ни в какой ад?! Или это и есть мой ад? Ненавижу вообще эту ссаную религию!

\- Угомонился? - ласково проурчал голос громилы. Боксерская ручища обласкала мне губы и не убралась, когда я проверочно укусил за нее. - Ага, легчает?

\- Только я не понимаю почему, - ответил я плаксивым шепотом и прислонился раскалывающимся лбом к иллюминатору. Тело и не думало переставать орать как резанное, прося и умоляя о каком-то избавлении, слезы и сопли потихонечку мазались по лицу и ронялись на пластиковую обшивку лайнера, но болевой шок и ад как будто отдалялись, по мере того как отдалялись острова.

\- Не разговаривай пока, это вредно.

\- Ты тот пьяный фокусник? Имитатор... притворявшийся Мэйвом, - я ревел поменьше, всё равно глотая окончания слов, боль притупленная оставалась болью, медикаментозный наркоз прошел, ощущения глубоких резаных и колотых ран нарастали – но глухо, словно наваливались через толстую стену, и затем падали на меня вместе со стеной. - А можешь?.. Чтоб еще полегче сделалось. Умеешь?

\- Полегче – это сдохнуть. Но мертвеньким ты не годишься для перелета, игрушечный мой.

\- Чего-чего?

Я вцепился в него крепко, желая еще разок укусить – пакости другим всегда отвлекали от пакости, сидевшей внутри – и он сотряс меня раскатом добродушного хохота, не причинившим, что было удивительно и дико, никакой дополнительной боли.

\- Пять часов лететь осталось, а это немало, бэйби... в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Будь мужчиной, а не игрушкой, потерпи и почитай записку в кармане. Позовешь меня, если дым из ушей пойдет – но позже. А сейчас мне отлучиться надо.

Хоть его невидимые лапищи медведя-извращенца и разжались, эффект смягчающих повязок с бальзамом на раны сохранился. Я немножко ощупал торс, в районе живота и ребер, стараясь понять, что со мной вообще сделали, попутно изучил содержимое карманов джинсов и пиджака и нашел – не клочок рваный, а целое красивое письмо в фирменном конверте корпорации из плотной серебряной бумаги.

> _«Ману,_
> 
> _мастер Хэллиорнакс Тэйт выполняет обещание радикально изменить твой метаболизм и избавить от сахарной зависимости, но для этого ему нужно досконально изучить твоё тело посредством забора образцов всех клеточных тканей. Мы были вынуждены резать и сверлить тебя по живому, прости. Раны узкие, но очень глубокие, постарайся понять, что в обычных условиях они заживали бы неделями, но благодаря помощи экспериментальных препаратов они превратятся в точечные шрамы уже в течение двух суток. Они все вплоть до мельчайших надрезов и соскобов стерильны и тщательно заклеены – не принимай пока душ. Анестезия была долгой и глубокой, я очень переживал, не зная, как ты придёшь в себя после нее, в каком состоянии будешь, совсем один, и попросил присмотреть за тобой до приземления. Я не знаю, кого именно к тебе направили, но надеюсь, этот демонический фрукт, кем бы он ни был, обращается с тобой бережно. Прости, что обманул твое доверие и напал внезапно, мне очень стыдно и ни один язык в мире не передаст, как мне хотелось бы отвертеть время назад и объяснить всё заранее так, чтобы не напугать, предупредив о предстоящей процедуре. Сделанного не воротишь, и если это послужит хоть каким-то утешением, заверяю, что ты пережил самое страшное: на непосредственно операции ты боли не почувствуешь, ни во время нее, ни после._
> 
> _Ману, еще одно: ты приземлишься в Париже завтрашним утром, я не ручаюсь, что тебя кто-то сопроводит, ты должен сам найти отель и освоиться на месте. А послезавтра у тебя встреча с неизвестным посредником, имени мне не назвали, всю информацию я вытягивал в последний момент из сам знаешь кого. Будь готов к любой неожиданности. И береги себя, пожалуйста. Только постарайся на этот раз не разбить дорогостоящую гитару ни об чью голову, Ксавьер не успевает их заказывать (эту часть послания тебе диктовал Ксавьер)._
> 
> _С-М»_

Франция, значит. Тоска какая. И язык сложный и одновременно тупой, совсем его не знаю. И не факт, что со мной охотно заговорят на общем наречии[1]. Строить связные и вежливые диалоги с незнакомцами для успешной совместной работы я, допустим, научился, кое-как существовать вдали от дома – тоже, еще на Марсе тренировался, помалкивая, как и все, что скучаю по оставленной в огне войны родной планете. Я никогда не задумывался, почему старейшины согласились на телепорт, пожертвовав всем, что было дорого нашим сердцам. Как сильно мы должны были устать от тысячелетий кровавой резни, чтобы, упав на ржаво-красный пыльный камешек в черном небе, строить новую жизнь и заставлять чувствовать себя при этом счастливыми.

Я начал лихорадочно вспоминать, что я вообще такое – с точки зрения землян. Взявшийся из ниоткуда парень, как бы гитарист. По сути, просто какой-то сопляк и без пяти минут выскочка, рекомендованный для знакомства именитым музыкантам, пусть и не в самых широких кругах они известны. На кой ляд я им сдался? Прям так виртуозно играю, хорошо пою или представлюсь объектом плотоядного интереса? Кому в принципе нужны новые лица и свежая кровь? Если во мне и есть талант, и если кто-то из людей способен его разглядеть – я должен принести целое состояние, чтоб меня захотелось сразу принять в команду. Если из меня не извлекут пользы, если не получится взаимовыгодного обмена, если я сорвусь, устав держать себя в тисках контроля, нагрублю или, еще того хуже, пройду метаморфозу... Я ненавижу все эти «если». Я почти согласен стать жертвой сексуальной охоты, я готов соблазнить ключевых персон ради возможности выйти на сцену, я не побрезгую кем-то вроде Верта или Мике, но... я вряд ли смогу довести дело до конца. Буду ломаться как девчонка, целовать противные губы или шеи через силу и кормить обещаниями близости, но не дамся в руки, потому что ничьи руки, кроме тех, в обтягивающих черных перчатках, не способны меня удержать против моей воли.

Я снова приуныл, не зная, как быть. Я маленький порезанный мальчик с гигантским багажом: дорожная сумка, умеренно набитая шмотьем, рюкзак с ноутбуком и периферией, две электро- и одна бас-гитара в жестких кофрах, кейс-куб саунд-оборудования метр на метр. И рад бы иметь поменьше, но это необходимый минимум, чтобы не казаться пустым местом на чужой сцене. Как я это понесу? Сколько у меня денег, чтоб разжиться на еду и такси, хватит ли их вообще? В доме мессира папчика о них можно было позабыть на весь остаток жизни, но тут...

\- Бэйби, ты оклемался? Кушать хочешь? - он занял кресло по соседству, по-прежнему невидимый, но такой крупный и массивный, что воздух вокруг него переливался, разбивался и преломлялся, создавая слабый силуэт. - Что-нибудь принести? Могу достать что угодно.

\- Миллион есть?

\- Миллион чего? Ты столько пицц или сэндвичей не съешь.

\- Бабло, - я потрогал его наугад и повыше, куда-то в район плеча влез. По плечу с шелестом разлетелись волосы, очень длинные, перемежающиеся тоненькими косичками и какими-то гладкими пластиковыми трубочками, похожими на макаронины, в них я влез тоже, недоумевая, что у него вообще на голове растет... ну, кроме волос.

\- За ерунду не беспокойся, в кошельке у тебя отдыхает платиновая кредитка темного пупсика, и я сам позаботился о том, чтоб она перекочевала сюда из его портмоне.

\- Ты украл ее?!

\- Позаимствовал. Он не хватится ее и не станет блокировать, зная, что воришка – я. Пин-кодом владеешь?

\- Мне бы для начала понять, кого ты назвал тёмным, гм... пупсиком.

\- Да недотрахаля твоего распрекрасного. Вы его вроде Юлиусом назвали. А для меня он...

\- Пупсик, я уже сообразил, угу.

\- Нет, то я шучу, и шутки у меня, как обычно, пьяные и дурацкие. Хранитель он, разумеется. Хранитель.

\- Хранитель чего?

Я почувствовал, что длинноволосый шутник подбоченился, наверняка готовясь выдать мне пренебрежительную колкость и уточнить, какой я дебил, раз не знаю элементарных вещей. Но невидимка вздохнул внушительно и как будто печально, покрыв стекла ближайших иллюминаторов паром.

\- Равновесия. Было очень странно найти его вместе со вторым Хранителем в этом уютном и безопасном мирке. Когда я был молод и еще более глуп, чем сейчас, я представлял его сражающимся за чаши Весов Правосудия во всех здравствующих царствах Света и Тьмы, легко шагающим из реальности в реальность, наводящим порядок одним мощным выбросом очищающего огня из груди. По преданию, дошедшему из предпоследней кальпы незадолго до большого разрушения и конца всего, у них было двуглавое тело, но не страшное, не подумай, не сшитое из гниющей плоти плохим хирургом и грубыми нитями, как монстр Франкенштейна. Слитые со вторым Хранителем в единую надсущность, они сохраняли по отдельности разумы, и великолепный крылатый змей, в которого они обращались, имел восемь крыльев и две головы, черную и белую. А здесь я с грустью смотрел на пупсика: он не ищет единства, погряз в каких-то странных жалких делах, связанных с охраной чужого имущества – будто он сторожевой пёс, а не гордый дракон. А еще он погряз в жажде крови, подаренной одним из тех, кто стал здесь его предком. Клянусь тебе, дар вампиризма был роковой ошибкой, если только он не заплатил ею за одну из тех глупостей, что все мы совершаем по юности и дурости. И одновременно он парадоксально хочет покоя, отгородился от всякой живой твари, сторонится даже своих, и плевать ему на перешедшие по праву рождения обязанности. Так хорошо притворяется человеком, что ли, а может, правда очеловечился, не пойму. Сидит безвылазно дома, словно забыл, на что способен, или некому напомнить. Миры сжались кучкой на ладони Тьмы, дышат на ладан, цепляются в агонии за последнюю надежду о его возвращении, ждут и трепещут, он должен бы ежесекундно слышать отчаянные крики о помощи, но он экранировался мертвыми стенами тишины, чтобы спокойно играть в своей детской песочнице. Ты бы мог представить, что умеешь сворачивать горы, а сам лениво и нехотя шевелишь песчинки и сверх того не в состоянии объяснить, как именно ты это делаешь? Потому что даже слабенько проявившаяся способность кажется тебе диковинкой, чудом из чудес.

Я сидел, поджав булки, ни жив ни мертв. Страх, что меня охватил, не был похож ни на что, ощущаемое прежде, в ожидании каких-то наказаний за проступки или эгоистичные переживания за целостность собственной шкуры в моменты опасности. Я почти – почти! – забыл про боль во множественных порезах. Массивный громила продолжал вздыхать молча и перемешивать вокруг себя растревоженный воздух.

\- Ты кто такой? - знаю, что не самый умный и несвоевременный вопрос. Ничего путного не придумалось, я мозг себе сломал, переваривая его речь, частично, выхватывая более-менее вменяемые куски. Не осилил и трети, но основное...

Демон не такой уж и демон, или киллер, или упырь, или высокомерный гад. Нечто иное, убедительно притворившееся близким и привычным, пусть и неприятным. Но притвориться – не значит стать. Обладатель, то есть пассивный носитель некого дара или, если подумать хорошенько – беспримерное физическое и метафизическое воплощение чего-то настолько классного и мощного, что оно пока абстрактно и существует в теории. Что-то шагнувшее далеко за пределы человековоображения, включая его собственное надменное воображение, раз он не вкуривает и не чешется развить это, то есть напрямик развиться изнутри, научиться быть кем-то... мм, по-настоящему охуенным, чтоб ни единого слова для выражения не осталось, чтоб я не воспринял, не описал и не передал кому-то третьему, тупо разинул рот и наслаждался – весь тот остаток жизни, что мне отмерили. Короче, все не как в моих компьютерных играх и на картинках в комиксах, где с супергеройскими фишками всё просто и понятно. Когда я безрассудно сравнил его с «короной бури», я только подозревал, что его сила – с приставкой «супер» и делает его чем-то вроде многорукого Шивы и чудовищной Лернейской гидры в одном флаконе. Тратить такую охренительно жирную силу на то, чтобы выглядеть первейшим мудаком, пусть и очень элегантным, по-моему, кощунство. На свете и так полно красивых, облеченных кое-какой властью мудозвонов, пусть он не будет одним из них, пусть, э-э, пусть... Надо как-то помочь невидимке разрулить ситуацию. Наверное. Только сначала пусть шепнет о себе хоть полсловечка. Меня так не дразнили и не мучили, водя за самый кончик любопытного носа, с того дня, как мессир соблазнял меня огромным ночным тортом.

Ну, так кто же ты? Отзовись? Потеряв терпение, я потянул за невидимые косички.

\- Никто. Но в последние года три мне предложили вернуться и побыть кем-то. Должность дали – тоже хранителя, в определенном смысле. О большем не скажу, не проси.

\- А почему ты скрываешься? Тебя кто-то преследует?

\- Сам догадался? Какой смышленый. Я покажусь еще, не волнуйся. Тебе и другим.

\- Каким другим? Обитателям поместья Мортеалей? - опять догадался я, и громила покивал. - Ты к остальным в похожем виде заявлялся, пугал и интриговал, да?

\- Я давно у вас живу, бэйби. Но ты не замечал.

\- Я сообразил. Ты начал показываться нам всем одновременно, потому что готовишься к настоящему прибытию? Как эти... забыл. Дипломаты. Официально потом привалишь на куче лимузинов, с шиком и помпезностью, и мессир папчик тебя встретит с салютом и флагами, и костюмы у всех строгие некрасивые, галстуки и нелепые брюки со стрелками...

Он захохотал как сумасшедший, даже меня заразил заржать неуверенно.

\- Нет, бэйби, никаких салютов и дорогих тачек. Но шума наделаю много, можешь поверить – моё пришествие не останется незамеченным, даже если ты к тому времени забаррикадируешь дверь в студию наглухо в три этажа. Пожалуйста, не допрашивай, я и так сообщил тебе очень многое. Отпустишь меня снова? Я вернусь провести тебя по городу, я вообще-то не обещал присмотреть за тобой после приземления, но я хочу помочь и помогу, пока меня не засекли и не попытались обезвредить.

\- Почему захотел помочь? Я не просил, - и не нарочно начал вредничать. Спугну его еще, передумает, я сам буду виноват. Но удержаться было невозможно.

\- Не стану оригинальничать – потому что мордаха у тебя милая, несчастная и растерянная.

\- Пожалел меня, как щеночка? - надеюсь, теперь у меня морда злая и сосредоточенная.

\- Жалость не всегда плохо, и жалость – это то, что чувствуешь поначалу. Потом жалеть прекращаешь, и если не возникло желания врезать или уйти, остаешься на правах... друга. Но я могу уйти совсем, сам выбирай: выгонишь или отпустишь ненадолго.

\- Отпущу. Если скажешь, куда ты сейчас навострился. Обещаю не докапываться, если ответ мне покажется сильно сложным.

\- Ладно.

\- Ну, и куда ты?

\- Слетаю на разведку. Туда и обратно.

\- У тебя есть крылья? Ты тоже дракон?

\- Нет, я... - он всплеснул ручищами, замесив уже тридцать раз закружившийся в обмороке воздух в тесто, и мне почему-то показалось, что он заулыбался. - А, седьмое солнце ада, без разницы! И дракон тоже.

\- Подожди секунду, не улетай. Почему Демон... который, по твоим словам, Хранитель... разрешил тебе кражу? Почему ты можешь с ним вот так, как будто вы... - я изнемог от яда ревности и нерешительности, не закончив фразу.

Откровенно – я, будучи тем самым юным дебилом в стадии расцвета юности и дебилизма, как-то плевал на связь киллера с адом и что у него там миллиард знакомых. Почему мне раньше не пришло в голову, что я на хрен ему не сдался на фоне таких космически шикарных субчиков, как этот громила, натурально громящий воздух в самолете и превращающий его почти буквально в горячие пирожки? Почему, ну _почему_ я неисправимый болван? Слезы подступили к глазам, не проливаясь, но опаляя не хуже огня, дыхалка выключилась, горло сжалось в один игольчатый комок непроизносимого мата, обиды и желания сдохнуть, опять, опять и снова, ничего с этим не меняется.

\- Наша песня хороша, запевай сначала, - услышал я на грани с капитальной истерикой, и тон, которым это было сказано, заставил меня задержаться подольше в адекватном состоянии, чтобы дослушать. - Мы можем тайно алкать его красивую черную душу, мечтать облапать его холеное и эксклюзивно сделанное в двух экземплярах тело, мы молимся на крошечную долю его внимания и высокомерия, упавшего на нас девятитонной глыбой, но никто – заруби это себе на носу, бэйби – никто не осмеливается мечтать заполучить его целиком, не на час, или на ночь, или на короткий выдирающий естество разговор. И никому он не мил и не дорог настолько, чтобы приблизиться вплотную и остаться рядом, хотеть убивать в его опаснейшей компании время, каждый день своей гребаной, одолженной у бога жизни. Ты один такой охреневший, дерзнувший протянуть руки и не отнимать их, когда по ним жестоко бьют. Ты такой – один.

Невидимка ушел через крошечное отверстие внизу иллюминаторного стекла как ловкач – истончившись из грузного громилы даже не в ноль, а в минус корень из трех, и завившись в одну из спиральных струек воздуха, в обилии летавших по салону. А я рыдал, свернувшись в кресле, оно более мягкое и комфортабельное, чем в момент отхода от наркоза. Рыдал от облегчения.

Мне доводилось слышать о киллере от оборотней тысячу раз и по-всякому, многословно, ярко и красочно: его обожали, ненавидели, боялись и хотели видеть покойником, и иногда всё это творилось в чужой душе одновременно. Я видел, как относились к нему в дьявольском особняке, я кое-что понял о мастере Тэйте, неуловимом Сент-Мэвори и даже о собственном замкнутом брателле. Но впервые кто-то так четко подвел черту и так жирно поставил точку.

Действительно, хотеть Демона – банально тяжело. Энергозатратно. Расшевеливать бурю, вкладываться в нее с упорством железного идиота, не получая ничего, кроме растущего риска быть убитым молнией. Я не единожды спросил себя, точно ли я влюблен, и если да – не болезнь ли это? Состояние вредоносное и сулящее неизвестно что помимо уродливых рубцов на сердце и сожалений о собственной глупости и слепоте. Можно ли считать, что я наконец-то прозреваю? Ну и что я тогда вижу? Если не готов передумать и отказаться.

Я попросил у стюардессы одеяло и четвертую подушку. Я подумаю об этом утром, когда проснусь. Надеюсь, что проснусь. Не свихнувшимся.

* * *

Обратный отсчет пошел, когда я покинул вотчину Люцифера ни с кем не попрощавшись. Демон-плут выполнил свою часть уговора на совесть: никаких дополнительных неудобных условий вроде нечаянных комбинаций слов, развеивающих колдовство, или запрета смотреть в зеркало с риском отразиться в настоящем облике... или не отразиться вовсе. Земной, пыльный и залитый солнцем город казался душным, кожа замечательно загрязнялась автомобильными выхлопами и потела, я скоро должен был проголодаться, то есть узнать это по-настоящему – по спазмам в желудке, повышенному слюноотделению и по аппетитным картинкам, подсовываемым из подсознания. Что до выбора простой и ничем не выделяющейся внешности...

** «В моей власти замаскировать тебя так, чтоб родной брат не признал. Запечатать твою ауру, скрыв следы присутствия Тьмы, сделать ординарным, неопасным и уязвимым к тем же факторам влияния, что и все люди. Соответственно, это отразится на твоей внешности – ты растворишься в толпе, тебя невозможно будет вспомнить через пять минут после случайного разговора. И я спрашиваю только раз: тебе точно нужна эта серость и безликость? Ты настолько хочешь стать не собой?»**

Во-первых, меня снедало искушение прикинуться музыкантом – тем хваленым гитаристом группы DSI, который нравился Ману абсолютно незаслуженно, так как не выделялся ни мастерством игры, ни дьявольской харизмой, а только длинным итальянским носом. Я отбросил эту затею как заведомо провальную, зная, что не вживусь в роль Фабрицио достаточно, чтобы убедить его старых друзей и по совместительству коллег по цеху. Виктор Лав пусть и не сможет объявить меня самозванцем из-за фантастичности подмены, но точно заподозрит неладное. К тому же цыпленку стало известно о существовании многокрылого предателя, прецедент имитации чужого облика создан: он будет вдвое внимательнее обычного.

Во-вторых, был соблазн обернуться обычным таксистом, почтальоном или доставщиком пиццы – человеком, которого не замечает решительно никто. Для шпионажа работник низшего звена годился более чем, но не годился для конструктивного диалога и возникновения естественного интереса со стороны Ману.

И я выбрал в-третьих: стал соискателем на вакантное место новичка и свежачка для разогрева, на которое метил Ману, его прямым конкурентом. Помнится, Мэйв хотел, чтобы я вошел в состав Ice Devil, но не уточнил, на каком музыкальном инструменте мне в таком случае пришлось бы играть. Он не додумался сам, но вариантов не так уж и много.

_«Чтобы цыпленочек не убил меня, я не должен полностью совпадать с ним по профилю игры. Если для него важнее электрогитара и соло, я отойду в ритм-секцию с басом. Только не заменяй мной существующего соискателя, Ашшур»._

** «Как тебе угодно, господин. Я создам абсолютно нового человека с оригинальной биографией и средним музыкальным опытом. Ты будешь знать, то есть помнить информацию о себе в пределах разумного, но не досконально, так как люди не обладают феноменальной памятью. Поэтому не тревожься, если не найдешься мгновенно с ответом на какой-нибудь каверзный вопрос».**

_«Что станется со мной, с этим телом и личностью спустя двадцать четыре часа?»_

**«Это решать тебе, господин. Время искусственно, моё скромное могущество призываемого слуги ограничено им, но твое – нисколько».   
**

Граница между естественным и синтетическим ходом вещей очень условна и размыта. Действия делятся на обратимые и необратимые, на уникальные и повторяющиеся. Примененный на меня эффект изменения внешности и сущности может быть продлен – но за определенную плату. К сожалению, чем дольше я буду оставаться смертным, тем выше риск не вернуться в шкуру бога-демона и титана, отталкивая от себя Талисман, который я будто бы родился хранить – по свидетельствам древнего болтливого булыжника[2] и еще более древнего, но чуть менее разговорчивого ящера[3]. И пусть авторитетность обоих сомнению не подлежит, однако мой возлюбленный отец-интриган никогда не подтверждал, что это на сто процентов истина. Какие-то злые, тонкие и коварные нюансы присутствуют в договоре, заключенном между живыми мирами и Внемировой Тьмой, нюансы, прописанные мелким шрифтом. Талисман не мог быть разбит на четыре части без причины. Подвергнут ли я очередному испытанию? Ничего не узнаю наверняка, пока предатель не соизволит отвлечься от поиска плотских удовольствий – или пока не насытит свой безумный сладострастный ум мной, чтобы затем заговорить о деле. Цена знания, выставленная им, в общем-то, невысока. Но Матушка мешает мне слиться с ним в телесной ловушке переплетения и вздохов, Ее чернеющие уста молчат и не объясняют вслух, зато пишут знаками на песке, выводя упрямо одно и то же: “Wrong time, wrong place”. И вновь тут фигурирует время. Можно ли назвать его разумной мерой распределения выполняемых действий и приложенных усилий?

Самое грустное и забавное – это спрятаться от духоты Парижа в высокую коробку из стекла и бетона и размышлять о высоких материях, сидя в претенциозном фойе Studios 7ème Ciel[4] в ожидании, когда парочка итальяшек позовет меня на бесполезное прослушивание. А всё, что меня по-настоящему интересует в этой вшивой дыре, приближается сюда на своих длинных цыплячьих ножках слишком медленно и неуверенно. Мертвые боги, как же ему страшно. Неидеальная подростковая кожа вспотела, висящий за спиной кофр оттягивал плечи, они ныли, а еще на нем появились странные точечные раны, словно его кололи полуметровым шилом. Я солгу, если скажу, что его болезненное состояние вызвало не свойственную мне бурю чувств. Но когда он вошел наконец в фойе, на секунду я забыл, что на сегодня мы соперники, что я не я и сменил форму ELSSAD на рваные джинсы и модный полосатый жилет, наброшенный прямо на голое тело.

Поделенное на равные отрезки, время – музыкальный автомат с единственной мелодией, монотонно отсчитывающий, сколько осталось жить звездам, лунам и планетам с гроздьями населяющих их букашек. В космических масштабах я забыл о своей миссии на ничтожно малый срок. То есть с точки зрения вечности бессмертия Талисмана я никогда не совершал ошибок. Но всё же я облажался, облажался по-крупному.

Секунды хватило, чтобы я рванул к цыпленку с немым вопросом в густо подведенных глазах, а он – испуганно отшатнулся и покраснел. Моё могущественное естество слабело, сдаваясь в плен человеческой природы, последнее, что я успел ясно прочесть в его мыслях: «Мама дорогая, этот дрянной лягушатник собрался меня убить!» Далее всё смешалось и поблекло, книга его разума закрылась на ключ. Как и все прочие книги знаний. Свершилось, я обыкновенный мешок с дерьмом. Ну, ура. И Тьма от меня отступила. Но хорошо ли это? Не уверен, что сделка с Ашшуром была хорошей идеей. Ни в чем уже не уверен. Что, по сути, осталось от_ меня_?

\- Ты в порядке? - произнес я грубым и не слишком приятным голосом, на добрую октаву ниже моего родного. Французский прононс дал сильный акцент даже в такой простой и распространенной фразе.

\- Я вас где-то видел, - ответил Ману не сразу, заикнувшись на «где-то». - Извините...

Он сел на стул напротив, пристроив огромный кофр на тощие коленки. Сидел, глаз с меня не сводил. Губы его шевелились, я смутно угадывал, что он хочет мне много чего сказать, но трусит. Да и невежливо это.

Мы сидели дальше, полчаса наедине, потому что тут не было обычной приемной и администратора, но я не скучал в молчании – разбирался с новыми органами чувств. Перво-наперво в голову садануло эрекцией, тело было достаточно молодое и горячее, и мне пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы унять нелепое возбуждение. В процессе я изучил тонкости сердцебиения, восприятие запахов и предельную нагрузку на мышцы. Ашшур наколдовал мне довольно спортивное тело среднего роста, не требовавшее постоянных тренировок и не слишком жадное в еде. С внешностью тоже не перемудрил: волосы маслянисто-черные и кудрявые, типично французские, глаза карие, а нос... видимо, чтоб поспорил с итальянскими и выиграл. Главное, в чем он постарался – вложить в меня животную энергетику, с которой я до сего момента был совершенно незнаком. Я обнаружил, что могу развалиться на стуле в довольно непристойной позе, расставив ноги, и не выглядеть при этом дурно и безвкусно.

Я спросил себя, должен ли я испытать страх, представив, что никогда не вернусь в прежнюю оболочку, к прежней силе. Как будет выглядеть моя жизнь без прежних целей и привычек, в новом характере и чуждой обстановке? Захочу ли я остаться среди людей или еще до полуночи перережу себе глотку куском битого стекла?

Заметил, что Ману боится, и этот страх, любой страх – как будто самое частое и самое привычное состояние для смертных. Тревога и беспокойство, вечное напряжение. Хотел бы я так весь отпущенный мне жалкий срок? О нет. Я бы нашел покой. Устроил бы его себе насильно, даже попаданием в тюрьму за криминал, например. Заточение в железной клети – смехотворное наказание, вообще не наказание по сравнению с прижизненной темницей разума. Хотя... им ведь не с чем сравнить?

А чем они занимаются, когда не ищут смысл? Ищут, чем расслабиться и чем отвлечься.

Расслабившись и несколько раз напомнив себе, что умею сносно играть на бас-гитаре, я отвлекся от старого «я» и прислушался к внутреннему человеческому голосу – в меру развязному, самоуверенному и очень далекому от философской проблемы экзистенции.

\- Что делаешь вечером? - услышал я диковинные слова из своего рта.

\- А? - Мануэль вздрогнул, как от сна разбуженный.

\- Куда после прослушивания пойдешь, спрашиваю. Ты по виду не местный.

\- Я надеюсь, что меня примут и я останусь с группой. Спасибо за предложение.

\- Они могут взять меня, а не тебя. Победитель угощает проигравшего выпивкой.

\- Я не пью, - он сказал это очень быстро и нервно. Значит, пьет?

\- Давай, не ломайся. Я же нравлюсь тебе?

\- А если они предпочтут меня, ты отстанешь? - перебил Ману несколько агрессивно. Я приказал тупому телу сбавить обороты.

\- Ну ты полегче, я просто предложил. Не хочешь, не надо.

Он дикий зверь настороженный. Восхищает меня. Но замолкать нельзя. И выйти из роли навязчивого приставалы я тоже не могу – я сейчас обычный. Лучше взбесить его, чем не вызвать ровно никаких чувств.

\- У тебя есть кто-то?

\- Не ваше дело.

\- Меня Реджинальд зовут.

\- Мне всё равно, извините.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что гулять по городу в одиночестве небезопасно? Особенно ночью.

\- Идите нахер, мистер, - выдал Мануэль тихим твердым голосом и вскочил, с силой перебрасывая гитару через плечо. Ушиб себе лопатку, но не ойкнул. Потоптался на месте, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону и, видимо, вспоминая, куда собирался идти, сориентировался и потом самовольно без стука вломился в ту дверь, которая для нас обоих не открывалась уже битый час.

Я откинулся на стуле и смеялся. Смех был некрасивый на мой изысканный вкус, но очень человеческий, вызывал облегчение и еще какое-то смешанное чувство досады и неудовлетворенности. Цыпленок любит меня, но любит классическую разрушительную версию меня-мертвяка. У прочих версий нет шансов. И всё-таки – как много в этой чернявой, смугловатой и довольно-таки волосатой оболочке именно меня? Существую ли я вовне командования «дикими кошками», вовне мрака, вовне пророчества? Можно ли полюбить меня, если будет что разглядеть под сотней слоев шелухи? Я не настолько поглупел, чтобы влюблять цыпленка сейчас в эту сомнительную французскую пародию на ловеласа, но Ашшур обещал, что мы переспим. Мне нужен этот секс с Ману, иначе я не пойму, чего от секса хочет он. Чего хотят все.

У нас осталось девятнадцать часов. Начинаю ненавидеть время.

* * *

[1] Так оборотни между собой зовут английский язык.

[2] Камень Артефакт – базальтовая плита с планеты в системе Беллатрикса, известен из Дневника Ангела, его копия упомянута Демоном в предыдущей части. На Камне начертано довольно запутанное и до конца не расшифрованное пророчество о Талисмане и пяти стихиях жизни.

[3] Дракон Турм Сламбер – страж-Колыбель, внутри которого Талисман века и эры лежал в состоянии полусна-полуоцепенения, пока не пробудился, воплотившись в близнецов-киллеров

[4] Студия «Седьмое небо» (фр.)


	35. Маленькая Италия. Всё решают секунды

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Застать кого-то за нюханьем кокаина – ситуация сама по себе неловкая. Застать за нюханьем кокаина своего потенциального работодателя – это немая сцена мучительного «да чтоб мне провалиться!» и отползание спиной вперед с испуганным бормотанием «извините, простите, зайду попозже», и не факт, что мне удалось вымолвить это вслух, но на лице у меня всё должно было быть прописано ярче слов.

Дарин, которого я, естественно, узнал, полувопросительно шмыгнул забитым носом в мою сторону, невозмутимый, как скала, и ведь позу даже не поменял, сволочь, будто не его врасплох застигли за непотребным занятием. А поскольку я не реагировал, задницей изо всех сил стараясь открыть дверь, он выдал какое-то слово по-итальянски, еще разок шмыгнул носом, но это не помогло, поэтому музыкант вытер его наконец какой-то салфеткой и поманил меня к себе.

\- Присаживайся, - повторил он по-английски, с той же интонацией. - Вик еще не приехал, без него не начнем. Как зовут?

Я представился, но не сел. Осмотрел помещение, осторожно вертя головой и сдерживая излишнюю заинтересованность. Треть комнаты занимала звукоизолированная камера с прозрачными стенками со стандартной начинкой: микрофоны, стойки, наушники, запасные амбушюры, усилки и ударная установка. Вторую треть кто-то завалил пустыми и полупустыми бутылками, перевёрнутыми барными стульями, деревянным офисным столом, стоявшим ножками вверх, и...

Я задохнулся во внезапно навалившейся панике, споткнувшись об него заскучавшими было глазами, совершенно неожиданно. Позади столешницы, на каком-то грязно-белом матрасе, прикрывшись курткой и длинным размотанным шарфом, спал Фабрис. Если не считать расшнурованных ботинок, он был прилично одет, но меня бросило в нестерпимый жар стыда, словно я застукал его голым в ванне.

\- А можно?.. - голос изменил мне, превратившись в восторженный писк.

\- Мне-то что. Буди, - и Дарин спокойно вернулся к неорганизованно рассыпанным кучкам кокаина, лезвием выстраивать их в три дорожки.

Честно? Уже сто раз наплевать на наркоманские пристрастия басиста. После Верта и Мике у меня нет предрассудков. Эти ребята хотя бы замечательно красивые и скандальные, с талантливым лидером. На цыпочках я подобрался к столу, обошел, держась за погнувшиеся ножки, и приказал себе дышать, встав непосредственно над головой Фабриса. А как будить? Заговорить или прикоснуться? Господи, ну конечно я хочу прикоснуться...

Он спал на боку, левую руку откинул в сторону, она лежала на матрасе, не помещаясь целиком и свешиваясь к полу раскрытой ладонью вверх. Но пока я в нерешительности тупил, споря сам с собой, потянуть его за пальцы или погладить, гитарист DSI заворчал, как сонный медведь, повернулся на спину и встретился со мной мутным расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Bello, fantastico, che bravo sogno[1]... - выговорил он быстро и хрипло, но так, что я всё разобрал. - Vieni più vicino, fata piccola?[2]

Я инстинктивно покачал головой. Во сне ему вряд ли кто-то отказал бы, потрогать хочу по-прежнему, но сначала добро пожаловать в реальность, Фабрис. В моем раздваивавшемся сознании играла его гитара, блестящий сценический образ, блестящий буквально, в серебряной пудре, размазанной на пол-лица – и одновременно вырастал и обретал четкую форму этот, помятый мужчина средних лет, не особенно привлекательный со сна, небритый, нечесаный, воняющий табаком и давно не чищенными зубами... Обычный? Пожалуй, слишком обычный. Я прошел бы мимо него на улице, не заподозрив, что поклоняюсь ему по ночам почти наравне со своим богоподобным, вооруженным до зубов мерзавцем киллером. Но что это, я разочарован, не пробыв в компании своих кумиров и минуты? Я знал и до встречи, что Фабрис – человек без приставки «сверх». Я задавил неуместное «фу» и позволил его не гладким, не волшебным и довольно волосатым рукам меня обнять. Я оборотень из другого мира и другого измерения, незваный гость этой планеты, я попал в место, где мне, если всё сложится удачно, будут по-настоящему рады, и я хочу отвоевать толику природного солнечного света, чтобы остаться. Клянусь, я никогда не вернусь на Марс. И не вернусь к мессиру папчику с позором.

В студию вошел Виктор с большой дорожной сумкой через плечо. Я заметил это, его черную вязаную шапку и такую же черную подводку вокруг глаз – всё на автомате отмечал, пока Фабрис гладил мне спину, или длинно похлопывал по ней, или что-то среднее. Сумку Лав бросил на пороге, шапку – стащил с длинных волос и комкал в руках, жестикулируя, пока произносил короткую, но поистине грандиозную речь:

\- Парни, это наша запаска на грядущий тур. Я обо всем договорился только что в фойе. Знакомьтесь, - он посторонился, пропуская вперед нагло улыбающегося типа с противной маслянистой шевелюрой, а я – смачно проклинал себя за то, что совершенно забыл о предприимчивом французском ублюдке, - Реджинальд Вильнёв, спокойный, покладистый малый, без гитары, но я одолжу свою. Можете коротко звать его королем[3], он не обидится. Вега торчит у себя? Надо обкатать концертный плейлист сейчас же. Йевонде, кончай уже пускать моё имущество на ветер, может, завяжешь с этой белой дрянью на пару дней? Для всеобщего блага, - Виктор стремительно смел со стола кокаин, не на пол, правда, а в прозрачный полиэтиленовый пакет. И очень недобро прищурился, насчитав в студии на одного человека больше. - А это кто? Фаби, на твоего сына или хотя бы племянника не похож. Соскучились по проблемам с полицией? Mannaggia[4], как я от вас устал.

\- Parli inglese? - прошептал Фабрис мне в ухо. Может, он засомневался, что я вообще умею разговаривать? Немой умильный ребенок из его грёз. Я не должен был очаровывать его, мне нужно произвести впечатление на Виктора и только на Виктора! И я не девочка из фансервиса, мне пиздец как надоело быть ею!

Что-то прорвалось сквозь заслоны моей ярости и обиды, что-то неимоверно важное, но лишнее и тяжеловесное. Выпало и освободило меня. И едва это случилось – я одновременно услышал мысли находящихся вокруг людей, троих из четверых. Все музыканты группы очутились у меня на ладони, оглушив и ошарашив, но тошнотный француз – нет. А и плевать на него? Плевать. Я вслушался в какофонию внутренних итальянских голосов, фильтруя и отбрасывая лишнее, я не понимал языка, звонкого и слишком громкого, эмоционально грузящего и запутывающего, но понимал выстроенные им образы. Мне кровь из носу понадобился Виктор, и вот он, весь мой: болеет, его донимает спина и плечо, устал, хочет пожрать и поспать спокойно, а не искать подмену вечно наширявшемуся Дарину; и Алекс Вега его беспокоит, потому что со дня на день подумывает покинуть группу, а ведь они не так давно оправились от потери Грэйса Колда и еле нашли Фабриса; и им нужен еще клавишник. Молодой парень по имени Эш вроде бы согласился с радостью на студийные сессии и концертные live, но постеснялся официально вступить в группу. И вообще он остался в Италии, потому что посольство отказало без объяснения причин, а виза Дарина в Америку всё еще под вопросом – из-за треклятой наркоты, не может он адекватно пройти собеседование. Черт, он не спросил у новичка о возможном выезде, а валить нужно уже послезавтра!

Я вспотел, выныривая из этого круговорота ругани, пассивной агрессии и отчаяния. И был счастлив подползти к Виктору на негнущихся ногах, собрать всю свою решимость в кулак, чтобы сказать громко и чётко, ни разу не застряв на полуслоге и не заикнувшись:

\- У меня нет визы. Она мне не нужна. Я американец. И я должен быть на его месте, - я показал на французика пальцем. - Я знаю весь репертуар. Я играл и переигрывал твои партии сотни раз. И его партии, - я повернулся к Дарину. - И его, - я махнул на сонного, до сих пор мало что соображающего Фабриса. - Разбуди меня ночью, и я на кроватных пружинах выбью тебе ритм 10,000 Watts of artificial pleasures[5]. Я не пью, не курю и не ширяюсь, потому что ты прав, я молокосос и гожусь любому из вас в малолетние племянники, но не ври, что тебе не понравилось моё лицо. Я не шибко старательный по жизни, люблю тут присочинить и там покрасоваться, но ради твоих DSI я проделал чертовски длинный путь, ты не представишь, насколько и как сильно мне пришлось напрячься и пропотеть. И теперь я готов расшибиться в лепешку с единственной целью – чтобы ты был доволен. И готов помочь вытащить вас из самого отстойного дерьма – если вы в нем застряли.

Я заткнулся и поискал мессира папчика поблизости – без его золотого проникновенно-матершинного красноречия я бы не вырулил свою тираду на финишную прямую так гладко. Нашел синевато-кровавую ухмылку демона в дальнем неосвещенном углу студии, нашел и сразу хорошо стало. Верно, это не я один охренеть какой наглый и языкатый, но с почином меня: пинать и уговаривать не пришлось, сам полез в инициативу. И готов к наказанию.

Виктор по понятным причинам получил инфаркт мозга и разрыв шаблона, хотел мне поверить, да уж больно славным парнишкой я вырисовывался. Он мог долго взвешивать все «за» и «против», а потом таки вышвырнуть меня на улицу с напутствием поучить уроки и не мешать «взрослым дядям делать взрослую музыку», так что я не мешкал, подбадриваемый присутствием мессира. Бросился в звукоизолированный пузырь собственно студии, снял со стены черный Fender, нащупал под ногой подключенную distortion-педаль и заиграл. Минутное соло из Generation Plastic, переходящее в мощную двухминутку из вступления Rebel Riot, а на C-Beams меня прервали.

\- Поедете оба, - было заметно, что Вик сейчас умрет от разорвавших его противоречий. - Это против правил, но ты не похож на бездельника или нытика и виртуозно справляешься с инструментом, который по размерам больше тебя и весит почти столько же. С таким громадным потенциалом – и ко мне? Почему?

\- Я хочу учиться, - просто сказал я и перевел дыхание. Насчет размеров и веса гитары он прав. Но на это мне как раз никогда не хотелось жаловаться. - Мне нравится именно эта музыка. Твоя. И ты классный.

\- Звать-то тебя как, чудо-ребенок? Родители тебя хватятся? Нас ждут проблемы, по идее, спустя трое суток.

Я снова назвался и отдал ему генеральную доверенность, подписанную вместо мамки Асмодеем. Но почерки не отличить, ни один графолог не выявит подделку, слава аду. Всё?

Затылок во время «собеседования» мне сверлили и Дарин, и Фабрис, но особенно яростно и тщательно – тот левый мудила, Вильнёв. Как же он меня выводит, выразить не могу. Гитарист нашелся, называется, с жареными лягушачьими лапками в деке и вонючей улиткой на носу. Почему Виктор его взял? О чем они успели потолковать в фойе?

Я почувствовал решимость пристать по-серьезному, сыграть на слабости французского чудика. Я ему понравился? Прекрасно. В Америку он с Dope Stars Inc не поедет.

Цена вопроса? Да насрать. Не поедет, и точка.

* * *

\- Я здесь, господин, если тебе нужны мои уши и глаза.

Окунулся в грязную теплоту его развязной улыбки. Поцелуи и поглаживания длинным зеленоватым языком, смелые и всё более настойчивые ласки. Единожды призванный и справляющий на земле свою службу, Ашшур был хозяином и творцом положения, перестав скрывать личные желания и намерения.

\- И каждый заключивший с тобой сделку получает столько внимания?

\- Насмехайся, поддевай меня, господин. Ты в смертной клети, глуп и слеп, как тот, кто тебе не предок, чей образ и подобие я для тебя всего лишь сымитировал. Но ты получишь полную мощь, которой я располагаю, в компенсацию собственной временной немощности. Отдай приказ, направь меня. Чьи мысли прочесть, чей разум затуманить, чьи шаги завернуть, кого задержать в пути, развлечь, убить с особой жестокостью или нежнейше обезвредить.

\- На вопрос отвечай. Зачем возжелал меня? С какой целью мечтал добраться?

Тонконогий и тонкорукий, вылитый паук. Оплел меня четырьмя конечностями, задницу пристроил на кресло между моими раздвинутыми коленями, а сияющее довольством лицо – поближе к моему лицу, уселся, словом, так, чтоб всякому смотрящему определение «мой лучший любовник» захотелось ему на лбу вытатуировать. Правда, не суждено нам потрахаться. Никогда. Но только я об этом знаю, вот незадача.

\- Блаженны неверующие, ибо не суждено им узреть ад и познать его мук, нареченные кануть в небытие в сырости могил или в пепле кремационной печи. Блаженны наивные и несведущие, ибо заслужат не рай обетованный, а счастливую жизнь, новую жизнь в объятьях цветущей розовощекой смерти, нареченные уйти во множество гостеприимно распахнутых дверей из одинокой затхлой комнатушки. И блаженны мы, их верные проводники, спутники и соглядатаи, ибо поцелованы Тьмой, нареченные ее пасынками и падчерицами, с крохотными отметинами Пустоты в глубоких шахтах наших глазниц и не менее глубоких расщелинах наших скалящихся ртов. Столетия и эры был заведенный порядок нерушим – с агнцами и их палачами. И не было равенства между ними и нами, но для великой Мачехи мы одинаково крошечны и равны. Но вдруг появился ты, родное дитя, любимое страстно и обильно, и никого, кроме тебя, для Нее больше не существует. Обездоленные и брошенные, мы хотим отвоевать своё обратно, уничтожив тебя или повредив тебе, насколько удастся второе, если не удастся первое. Я был почетно избран орудием мести легиона обиженных. То, что ты принял за моё исключительное расположение, станет для тебя первым и последним уроком истинного двуличия и лицемерия. Знал бы ты, как ненавижу я тебя, молодой лорд Демон, как смеюсь тебе всякий раз вслед, в идеально очерченную спину, как жажду развернуть тебя и обезобразить остро заточенным инструментом твоё лицо, такое до бешенства ледяное и безукоризненное.

\- Идиот с хвостом павлиньим, - выговорил я на диво хладнокровно, не двинувшись ни на йоту и не сбросив самоуверенного лжеца с себя. - А чтоб хорошенько дошло, какой же ты идиот – заговорю по-твоему, старым высокопарным языком. Я есмь Тьма, воплощенное сознание и воля Матери, ее указующая и разящая длань, ее гладкая и привлекательная форма, ее конечный и обтекаемый смысл, ее единственный способ поговорить с тобой и другими особо одаренными, способ услышать вас и понять. То, что ты принял за ее ненормальную тягу и любвеобильность, станет для тебя первым и последним уроком боли, поражения и самоуничижения. Безликая иррациональность не может войти в мир и смешаться с ним, не породив отдельный плод своей личности и не создав персоналию, поэтому да, технически я ее ребенок, но вопрос ее родства и рядом не стоял с обыденным словом «мать». Нет у нее родильного чрева, как у меня нет связующей пуповины. Ты неосмотрительно ляпнул, что стал чьими-то ушами и глазами. Оставь жалкие попытки. Это я – чьи-то уши и глаза, а также злой насмешливый рот, Ее рупор и глашатай, который отныне презирает тебя и гнушается твоим обществом. Сгинь, я прекрасно разберусь с ловушкой, в которую ты меня пытался загнать. Моя краткая смертная уязвимость не даст тебе никаких преимуществ, бес. А знаешь почему? - я издевательски закатил глаза, подражая его тону. - Блаженны умершие и еще не родившиеся, ибо не содрогнутся и не наложат в штаны в этот горестный час, когда Тьма явит частичку своей власти и влияния по моему капризу и вопреки всем фундаментальным принципам и законам, на которых зиждется Мироздание. И всё случится – только! – по моему капризу.

Я схватил вавилонского божка чуть ниже подмышек, основательно врезаясь пальцами в ребра. Я был рядовым обитателем Парижа по своему необдуманному хотению, это я помнил, трудно забыть, и даже слабый намек на присутствие чего-то сверхъестественного в моем теле напрочь отсутствовал. Однако я тоже умел врать: Тьма проявила себя заботливой мамочкой, и пуповина между нами протянута была – длинная, крепкая и прочно в нас обоюдно вросшая. Мой разум воззвал растерянно и беспомощно, подгоняемый быстро тающим временем. Она не ответила, как не отвечала никогда. Но родившийся в голове импульс заставил меня вогнать крепкие французские зубы в аппетитно белевшую шею замершего Ашшура, нащупать нужную вену, мертвую, и тем не менее вполне послушно разорвавшуюся под давлением, и наслаждаться... бог знает чем. Я почти не преувеличил последствия: раскаленные недра планеты от моей выходки задрожали, я разбудил пару давно потухших вулканов и вызвал многократно обогнувшее земной шар цунами, проблемы со связью и электричеством всюду, исключая эпицентр аномалии, то есть наш милый микрорайон в пятнадцатом округе. Зато обеспечил работой геологов и сейсмологов на многие-многие годы вперед – вперемешку с психозами и выдиранием волос из их авторитетных бородок.

Я действительно не знаю, что я сделал. На несколько веселых и неделикатно раздвинутых и деформированных секунд, между которыми втиснулось еще одно измерение, чуждое и никак не совместимое с известным пространством и временем, я ощущал себя планетой – но не слился с ней в экстазе, а потерял своё естество. Стал ею. Стал целиком и полностью Землей – на несколько воистину веселых и кошмарных секунд. И ее масса, настоящая или воображаемая, страшно, беспредельно и непрерывно давила на мой сравнительно небольшой осколок души, сиротливо болтавшийся где-то на задворках вселенной, почти расплющила его в неразличимо тонкий лист. Даже странно, что я выстоял, не продавившись и не прорвавшись насквозь и не свихнувшись от этой неописуемой, быстро вращавшейся и покачивавшейся во всех направлениях круглой тяжести. Разогретые недра ее были ненадолго моими расширяющимися легкими, и я со свистом выдувал из них сладкую (сладкую?!), похожую на красный шоколад магму – ровно так, как обыкновенно до этого выдыхал воздух. Расплавленная масса (горной породы, или радиоактивной лавы, или чистого космического безумия) пролилась из меня в Ашшура, отвергла его внутреннюю грязноту и попыталась вылезти наружу, расплескаться по воздуху и по лопнувшей и слезавшей коже. Но Тьма закупорила две разверстые раны-отметины моих зубов, излечив остальное. Еще чуть-чуть продолжения сумасшествия и буйной игры моего воображения – и я бы увидел ее элегантную руку, возможно, бледную, женскую, с кокетливыми фиолетовыми ногтями, и запястье в широком рукаве из черного крепа. Но продолжения не последовало, остатки горячего магматического подарка втянулись обратно в мой захлопнувшийся рот, а вавилонский плут глухо и натужно застонал, падая или скорее деревянно валясь с моего кресла головой вниз и изо всех сил гася свой истошный крик и возможные рыдания от радушно встретившей его боли. Мистическая гадость, насильно засунутая в него из моего горла (наполовину гранитного, наполовину состоящего из перегноя, травы и соленых сталагмитов, и да, я всё это отчетливо распробовал на языке), больше не высовывалась, запечатанная надежно, но из проколов на его шее продолжало течь, формируя на паркетном полу небольшую буро-красную лужу.

\- Теперь ты особо отмечен. Ею. И не равен всем остальным Ее «детям». Радуйся? Ты превращен в Ее нового прекрасного раба. Ты будешь все так же ловок, алчен и порочен, но, в отличие от прочих подданных Бафомета, ты больше не связан магией призыва. Ходи по Ее земле. Вызывай зависть собратьев. Живи с непрекращающейся болью, зверей от нее и срывай злобу на тех, у кого достанет сил тебя терпеть. Ненавидь себя за повторяющиеся приступы, одновременно гордясь своей неповторимой мерзостью, затем ненавидь еще больше, неспособный что-либо изменить. Эти раны не исцелятся и не исчезнут, перевяжи их. Ты награжден носить их и истекать грязной жижей из вены до скончания времен, и развоплощенным из грубого физического облика тоже. Не пробуй пренебречь ими: отныне ты свободен гулять где тебе вздумается, но очень уязвим, открытое кровотечение может убить тебя, безвозвратно. Закрой его сейчас. И помни, что это сделал я – лишенный могущества, в дурацком тленном теле, наколдованном тобой.

Я отплевался от остатков его крови, вытер нечаянные брызги с журнального столика, забил на лужу, рассудив, что она пропадет сама, когда Ашшур телепортируется куда-нибудь на Монмартр или к черту на кулички, и пошел встречать Виктора.

Стать самым успешным соискателем на должность насильника гитарных струн пальцами и утереть нос Ману после того, что я пережил сейчас в объятиях у Мамочки? Да ерунда какая-то смехотворная.

Я знаю, что всем нужно. Это гениально и элементарно, мне словно открыли сейф, не взламывая, обесцветили одну его стенку, она толстая, но прозрачная, как выставочный стенд или ювелирная витрина. У Виктора напряженное и уставшее, крайне задолбанное лицо, и именно такое лицо должно быть... у меня. Я должен забрать его обязанности.

\- Я поработаю бесплатно. В обмен на ваш опыт, кров и еду. Готов разносить рекламные листовки, отрывать на входе в клубы контрольные полоски с билетов, сооружать сцену, наносить мэйк-ап и делать саундчеки. Спать по два-три часа. Я правда готов на всё. Я хочу эту работу. Если вы откажете, я тупо за вами поеду и буду помогать без спросу.

Украдкой оглянулся, пока говорил: лужа под столиком и впрямь исчезла.

\- Полетишь, а не поедешь, - Виктор почесал затылок с видом человека, готового принять в группу даже обезьяну, если она не будет гадить ему в тарелку. - Ладно, годишься. Вид сносный, девчонкам понравишься. Гитара есть, нет? Документы покажи? Понятно, что не эмигрант, но... - он пролистал мой паспорт почти не глядя. - Пойдем, Рэ Вильнёв, представлю тебя группе.

* * *

[1] Прелесть, фантастика, какой хороший сон (ит.)

[2] Подойди поближе, маленькая фея? (ит.)

[3] Il Re – король (ит.), Виктор шутливо сократил имя до одного слога.

[4] Черт возьми (ит.)

[5] Песня с первого альбома и сингла Dope Stars Inc.


	36. Побудь в моей шкуре. Летящие вниз

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

_За тридцать четыре минуты до нового инцидента _

\- Диснейленд?

\- Чего? Нет! Я похож на ребенка?

\- Извини. А в ресторан? Никаких лягушек, обещаю. Птифур, крем-брюле, яйца Бенедикт под голландским соусом, можно австралийский вариант.

\- Нет.

\- Красоты города посмотрим. Или лучше за городом, тут слишком людно и опасно. Может, Версаль?

\- Нет.

\- В Мулен Руж тебя свожу на представление, потом поедем в частные сады, недалеко, Виктор хватиться не успеет...

\- Ты рехнулся? Я же не романтичный сопляк из вашей занюханной провинции, которого в два счета охмуряют четыре разных мудака за один вечер! Нет!

\- Давай хоть на собор Богоматери заберемся, в одну из колоколен, я выпишу пропуска после закрытия, туристов выгонят, вдвоем посмотрим на закат.

\- У меня было, знаешь ли... место, - он досадливо прогнал из памяти триста пятьдесят маняще сверкавших этажей, таких родных сейчас и вызывающих безотчетное желание реветь, сожалеть о каких-то упущенных шансах и немедленно вернуться, - чтобы первоклассно попялиться на закат. И ни одно другое с ним не сравнится.

\- А как тогда прикажешь тебя...

\- Затаскивать в койку и трахать? - Мануэль с сарказмом похлопал себя по ширинке на низко оттянутых джинсах. - Ну я прямо не знаю. Есть еще идеи, уважаемый мсье Вильнёв?

_За два с половиной часа до нового инцидента_

Ему малопонятна ненависть в горько-полынных глазах, он немного боится их, а еще не отдает себе отчет в том, как ему нравится гладкая кожа оборотня, отливающая перламутром хитроумно спрятанной змеиной чешуи и продающая всем внимательным и неравнодушным главную тайну: ее носитель – представитель иной расы. Но люди слишком близоруки, небрежны, недоверчивы и несговорчивы, чтобы признать в такой малости грандиозное открытие. Мальчишка красив не потому, что стройный, складный, золотоволосый или имеет правильные черты лица и ровный прикус. Мальчишка излучает инопланетную энергию, токи его стоящего в кажущейся неподвижности тела побуждают его распаленные мозги рождать похабные картинки, дикие в своей необузданности – в точности те же, которые он генерировал для Ману в день знакомства. Но тогда он делал их специально, показывал расчетливо и холодно, заманивал в ловушку и искушал. А сегодня изнемогает сам и не может контролировать поток непристойностей, разлитый в его человеческой крови. В паху все свело до такой степени, что кажется отмершим, разлагающимся и токсичным, вопрос о сексе – больной несбыточной фантазией, потому что этот малец нереален. Не существует. Почему? Ну откуда взяться во второсортном итальянском притоне такому чуду с лицом изнеженного ребенка и полупрозрачными ногтями, слабо отливающими то синим, то зеленым. Господи, а ведь он раньше никогда не обращал внимания, насколько красивы и необычны руки оборотней.

Раньше... Раньше? Раньше – это когда? Если он полжизни прожил в шестнадцатом квартале, пока отчим не отдал его в престижную лондонскую школу права, взял слово не прогуливать занятия и не пробовать наркотики, а взамен на это обещание поселил в отдельном роскошном доме в Хампстеде. Он послушно держался три месяца... пока не потерял невинность с напившимся приятелем своей младшей сестры, приехавшей погостить на Рождество. Как парня-то звали? Они заперлись на чердаке и закрыли ставни, в темноте было не так стыдно, осознание проступка отодвигалось на второй план. Но его замутило от запаха вставшего члена, того, другого, не своего... и в конце концов стошнило – больше даже от отвращения к самому себе, причем стошнило прямо в рот громко ржавшему пьяному идиоту, так было еще стыднее и гаже, он почему-то не помнит имя, никак не может вспомнить. Это... это вообще его юношеские воспоминания?

Испугавшись за пошатнувшийся рассудок, он приказал глазам сфокусироваться на точке посреди лба Ману и замереть так. Надолго? Он понадеялся, что нет. Считал про себя до десяти, потом до ста, считал размеренно, заставляя челюсти не шевелиться в попытке прожевать и проглотить какую-то страшную истину. В голове прояснилось, мыслеобразы распались надвое и выстроились в неодинаковые шеренги, по разные стороны от светлого пятнышка – должно быть, родинки – на лбу мальчика. Нет сомнений, Ману – очень изящный и таящий угрозу пришелец. Но и он, изрядно побледневший и держащийся за дверь в слетевшей с одного плеча нелепой полосатой жилетке, этакий немой знак укора и позора – тоже пришел извне.

_Проклятье. Быть человеком – засасывающее болото чужеродной личности._ Болезненная токсичность, ощущаемая в паху, не продукт тела, а само тело, не предназначенное ему в носители по жизни. Он должен быть демоном, быть Хранителем и носить гордое длинное демоническое имя, он родился не то с клеймом, не то с заверяющей печатью миссии, криво вывернутой и многоугольной, которая не пролезет запросто в какую угодно щель, застрянет, сломав неподходящие трубы и дверные проемы. Ему было уготовано одно, совершенно определенное, идеальное без лишних слов воплощение, оболочка божества, способная выдержать и удержать Тьму, налиться Ею, полной чашей. _И где это всё сейчас?_

Предатель Ашшур мог надежно спрятать его тело. Или уничтожить. Но если он сглупил, то его глупость была просчитана заранее и угодна для продолжения Великого Делания. Иначе бы отец остановил заигравшегося сына и предостерег. Или нет?

Прочь сомнения. Он в достаточной мере помнит и осознает себя, чтоб не обезуметь по второму кругу, но выбраться из бренности тела Реджинальда Вильнёва следует как можно скорее. Считанные часы сгорают, последняя возможность дотронуться до Мануэля человеческой рукой (и не рукой тоже) и ощутить более-менее чистое солено-потное удовольствие от совокупления тает, а он всё еще бездарно пуст и отвергнут, не придумал, как и чем соблазнить.

\- Долго еще прожигать во мне дырку будешь, лупатый придурок? Эй! Оглох, что ли? - белый удав толкнул его с видимой радостью. Малютка, зараженный скрытой тягой к насилию, или банально уставший получать от мира по башке, не давая сдачи. - Убирайся отсюда, а? Пока я добрый.

\- Чего ты на меня так вызверился?

\- Лишний ты потому что! И сильно приставучий козел. Какого вонючего хера нанялся вообще играть? Меня чисто побесить хотел? Ну, тебе удалось! Я был специально приглашен на прослушивание, а ты как нарочно вклинился перед моим приходом. И посредника я не нашел, и в паршивый отель заселился с опозданием, и группа вела себя так, будто перепутала меня с кем-то, будто наврали мне о приглашении, будто не ждали, не хотели... будто сглазил кто. Ничего об этом не хочешь рассказать, расфуфыренный сукин сын?

\- Ругаешься, как сапожник, - упрекнул Вильнёв, не в состоянии защищаться – сексуально возбудительный малыш напирал на него, стоя вплотную, это принесло дополнительную болевую эрекцию сверх имевшейся. - Уши вянут.

\- Ругаюсь как хочу. Настучу Виктору, что ты оборудование пришел своровать или поживиться баблом из общей кассы, или еще какую ересь выдумаю, если не свалишь сам.

\- Студия не его, была арендована в Париже на месяц. Сопру я – хозяева повесят кражу на него, как на ответственного. И ты опростоволосишься с дилетантской местью. Сверх того тут камеры всюду понатыканы, при сносном качестве звука и любой посредственной картинке даже обкуренному Дарину станет понятно, что ты шантажируешь меня и напраслину возводишь.

Мануэль резко отступил и в трагическом жесте возвел руки к потолку.

\- Как мне тебя отсюда выгнать, пятое тележное колесо? Подскажи, и прекратим мучения для нас обоих! Если непонятно, то объясняю ровно один раз: я тупой и агрессивный подросток, возомнивший, что буду играть с великими для старта и взлета моей головокружительной карьеры. Любого, вставшего на моем пути – убью, сгною, дерьмом накормлю и подставлю, порешу любыми способами. Виктор слишком добрый и считает, что твои грабли не будут в хозяйстве лишними, но ему просто надо выдать сочную бабу и затем хорошенько выспаться. Ты мешаешь мне сосредоточиться на музыке и предстоящих трудах, мешаешь восстановить ментальную связь с Фабрисом, мешаешь вникнуть в соль тура и в текущие нерешенные проблемы со сборами, чем невероятно бесишь. Мешаешь расслабиться, в конце-то концов! Сгинь!

\- Чем бешу?

\- Не знаю! Как прилип с пустыми разговорами в фойе, так и... короче. Сгинешь?

\- Чем бешу?

\- Не знаю я! Сги-и-инь!

Потеряв самообладание, он схватил Реджинальда за кромку джинсов вместе с вдетым туда широким ремнем. Потянул. На себя потянул, естественно – и не удержал, думая, что противник начнет отступать и упираться. Малыш был отброшен под собственным весом и весом навалившегося сверху крупного мужского тела к стене и на пол, мог сильно удариться затылком, но приземлил голову на вовремя подставленную ладонь француза.

\- Чем бешу? - с завидным упрямством и спокойствием в голосе повторил Вильнёв, лежа на нем горячим трупом. Не двигался, чтоб не дразнить: для этого хватало его члена, на манер пистолета наставленного прямо в живот мальчишки.

Ману трижды мысленно выругался на группу, вменяемой половиной состава вышедшую за пиццей или какой-то еще поздней жратвой, и на Дарина, безмятежно спавшего мордой в открытый кокаиновый пакет. Ситуация была крайне дурацкой, поза, в которую они упали – крайне возбуждающей, а причина – в... ненависти? Быстро разгорающейся. Наверное.

Оборотень раздраженно и крайне недружелюбно впился в ясные карие глаза и задался вопросом, как можно яростно и жестоко возненавидеть левого и ничем не примечательного типа, которого видишь впервые и знаешь чуть больше часа. Воспылать прямо-таки от души.

Ну да, омрачил немного радость первой встречи с DSI, соперник по гитаре, мудак носатый и наверняка хоть раз в жизни да пробовал лягушек. Но откуда столько отрицательных эмоций, злой страсти и желания причинить незнакомому мужчине боль? Ману пожевал себе губы, анализируя нехотя и поражаясь открытиям. Он ненавидит этого смуглого человека так, словно тот повинен в его несчастьях, в глубоких и пока не заживших порезах, нанесенных хаотично там и сям. Он необъяснимо хочет, чтобы Вильнёв и именно Вильнёв прочувствовал, как ему больно, всё еще саднит и жжётся: состояние ухудшилось, едва невидимый псих-сопровождающий простился с ним у входа в студию.

Он хочет ударить Вильнёва по лицу. И по шее можно.

Он хочет...

\- Переспи со мной. И я уйду, - сказал Вильнёв просто и без всякого выражения.

\- Ты вконец оборзел, придурок небритый, - ответил Санктери-младший, тоже без выражения, опешив от шока наносекундой позже. Шевельнул ногами, пережатыми при падении чьими-то другими ногами. Реджинальд приподнялся и широко развел свои бедра. Ману высвободился и удобно лег между ними. Подождал, пока эти бедра сомкнутся вокруг него. Зло улыбнулся, и не думая соглашаться – и не догадываясь, что улыбается сладко и похотливо. Просто ему нравилась игра в поддавки. Нравилось... как пахнет этот человек. Лежать под ним было хотя бы не противно. После больного Верта, равнодушного Мике и немытого Фабриса – да, этот образчик двуногих Постоянных ему по душе.

\- Побриться?

\- Не умничай. И придумай другую причину свалить отсюда раз и навсегда.

\- Ты хотел, чтоб я подсказал, как меня выгнать, дружок. Я подсказал. Тебе решать.

\- То есть я сейчас возьму и поверю, что ты серьезно?

\- Потрахайся со мной. Дай мне кончить в тебя. Сам кончи в мой рот, - Вильнёв с наслаждением протянул каждое слово. - И даю обещание, затем я вышвыриваюсь – как был, в том, в чем буду одет или раздет во время секса. Сразу. Не попрощавшись с группой, не стерев с себя семя, пулей вылетаю в лифт.

\- А не пошел бы ты в пешее эротическое путешествие вон с той валторной в заднице, - Ману указал на внушительный музыкальный инструмент в звукоизолированном пузыре студии. Без прежней злобы, кстати. Он был смущен и озадачен. До этого только Демон откровенно выражал свои мысли о... И то! Он не выражал – так и не выговорил вслух. А этот, этот, блядь! Наглый и пошлый, как... Ману в глухом безъязыком протесте помотал головой, не придумав подходящий эпитет.

Реджинальд пожал плечами. Не спорил, от пешего путешествия не отказывался.

Они полежали в молчании. Один на другом, с руками, сплетенными в замки.

Поза не менялась. Стояк не опадал. Ману ждал.

Но итальянцы с пиццей не возвращались.

За окнами смеркалось. В студии автоматически зажегся свет. 

Дарин спал. Начал во сне похрапывать.

Ману обнаружил в маслянисто-черной шевелюре Вильнёва седые волоски. Сцепленные пальцы четырех рук взмокли и высохли – как были, не разжимаясь.

Никто не желал уступать. Поза конкретно надоела недосказанностью.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь, - снова подал голос француз.

\- Убеждай себя в этом дальше, - с видом отпетой вредины отпарировал оборотень. Чуть не задремал, поддавшись дурному примеру Йевонде, но мгновенно собрался.

\- Тогда почему я тебя бешу?

\- Да откуда я знаю. Морда у тебя кирпича просит. Так бывает. Не повезло.

\- Морда? Хочешь в нее поцеловать?

\- Сходи на хер. Черт, ты там уже был.

Ману вздохнул. Получалось странно. Человек совершенно точно манил его, а не отталкивал. Но разве он может сдаться? Он поклялся вручить свое тело для секса Демону – или никому. Не важно, узнает кто-то о своеобразной измене или нет. Он сам, сам будет знать. И возненавидит себя за поломанную клятву. Будет недостоин войти в спальню киллера когда-нибудь позже. Да лучше он сто раз сдохнет, чем опустится до близости с какими-то сраными людишками и потеряет последнее самоуважение.

А если изнасилование? Чтоб и волки сыты, и овцы целы.

Ведь трахаться хотелось. Сильно. Необъяснимо.

Полынные глаза загорелись надеждой. И тут же потухли.

Ад не проведешь.

\- Может, просто облапаешь?

\- Отдашься нагишом.

\- Ты ведешь себя как маньяк. До этого хотел выпить, поговорить...

\- Обещание в силе. Примешь мой член поглубже.

\- Да кто тебя научил все эти пошлые грубости лопотать?!

_«Ты,_ \- ножом встрял в волокна озабоченных человечьих мыслей Демон, меланхолично разглядывая снова и снова полудетское округлое лицо с порнографическим ртом-вишенкой. По тоненькому мыслепроводу, с аккуратностью аптекаря приставив воронку, Тьма сливала ему компромат. - _Испытание не из легких. Ты и нарушишь свой обет, и нет. Не поймешь, да и не поверишь, с кем проведешь надвигающуюся ночь. И я никогда не расскажу тебе. Как ты изменял мне со мной. И я сам к себе тебя немного ревную. Сейчас я не ледышка, не главный гад королевства, ты снисходительно ждешь от меня простых наслаждений и механических телодвижений, не подозревая, какой пресыщенный и изворотливый ум скучает в этом черепе. Значит, строго изнасилование? Классически? Опять? То есть... не важно. Чтоб твоя крошечная совесть тебя не терзала. Ладно. Подведу нас к грубой силе. Плавно. Усыплю твою бдительность»._

\- Я дам тебе попробовать. С прелюдии. Без секса. И если тебе придется не по вкусу...

\- Ты отстанешь? И потом все равно адьё?

\- Конечно.

Это было уже что-то. Твердое и безопасное, сулившее избавление от проблем без жертв. Непонятно, правда, где Виктора с Фабрисом до сих пор носило, но Мануэль давно задвинул на второй план голод и неразрешенные организационные вопросы, поглощенный новым необычным приключением. Измены не будет, какое счастье.

\- Что мне нужно сделать, мистер лягушачьи лапки?

\- Звать меня нормальным именем. И отправиться на свидание.

* * *

_За три минуты до нового инцидента_

\- Какой?

\- Безымянный. Зеленый.

\- Не угадал. Показываю. Какой?

\- Большой. Красно-белый.

\- И снова промазал. Какой?

Спрашивающий стоял в звуконепроницаемой кабине, растопырив пальцы и по очереди мазал их разноцветными фломастерами. Сгибал, пряча, разгибал по одному. Отвечающий лежал на четырех поставленных в ряд офисных стульях с закрытыми глазами, и по мере очередного ошибочного ответа снимал с себя какую-нибудь деталь гардероба. Игра ему страшно нравилась – куда больше, чем какие-то там оставшиеся снаружи соборы, сады или блеклые закаты сквозь серый городской смог. Рыжевато-золотистые ресницы соблазнительно лежали на щеках, подчеркивая не отпустившую это тело детскую невинность, в то время как ноги, раздвинутые и согнутые в коленях, качались влево вправо под какую-то им одним слышную музыку. Штаны Мануэль уже благополучно снял.

\- Мизинец. Синий.

\- Угадал. И выиграл.

\- Но ты же всё равно хочешь спустить с меня эти веселенькие клетчатые трусы? - обнаженные ноги остановили танец, будто прислушиваясь к новому витку разговора.

\- Нет, - Реджинальд дозированно, с огромной осторожностью выпустил воздух из легких. Он вот-вот взорвется. Засунет в глотку мальчишке свой член вместе с яйцами, тот подавится, умрет и... Почему-то последующая картина грубого овладевания мертвым, еще не остывшим телом возбуждала не меньше, чем сотня видений до. - Мне надо, чтоб ты захотел. И умолял меня об этом.

Ману громко и снисходительно фыркнул. Глаза не открыл. Зато вскинул над головой руку в неприличном жесте.

\- Какой палец?

\- Средний. Розовый. Ну, телесный.

\- А не подсматривая – угадал бы?

\- Конечно... - Вильнёв не въезжал, продолжение ли это игры в «цветалочку», и недоуменно взял один неиспользованный фломастер.

\- Тогда подойди. Я дам тебе его как приз.

\- Приз?

Мануэль заулыбался, забавляясь внезапной тупости взрослого визави.

\- Да. Оближи его.

\- Ты уверен?

\- А ты дебилом прикидываешься? Пробуй, пока я снова не испугался тебя и не передумал.

* * *

Ничего не будет. Расслабиться. Спокойствие. Это всего лишь человек. Вошь под каблуком киллера. Как тысячи их, жалких, годных на раболепие или на бифштекс. Из сырого затхлого болота не выжечь искры. Да? Да?!

Оборотень кусал губы, не замечая, как раздирает их всё больше острыми зубами. Второй имевшийся в комнате рот, чувственный и ненасытный, сосал ему три пальца, подолгу застревая языком между фалангами у основания, на перепонках, жарко, щекотно и вызывая томление вообще не там, где ему стоило бы появляться. Ноги больше не танцевали свободно под призрачную музыку, пришлось их экстренно сжать и бороться. С собой. С влечением, с... Какого лешего, что происходит-то? Мокрушник не простит его, не простит, не прости...

Он прогнулся в спине, поднимаясь над импровизированным ложем и по-прежнему не замечая, как рвет и уродует свои губы мелкими ранами. Реджинальд сжалился и остановил это самоистязание мокрым смягчающим поцелуем. На лице Ману застыла гримаса горького отчаяния, он плакал, но почти не сопротивлялся. Нерешительно попробовал прикрыть обнажающееся достоинство – непотребно торчащее и необрезанное, потому что с традиционного еврейского мальчикового обряда он сбежал – но его потную ладонь отвели в сторону с той же мягкостью и предупредительностью. Если это изнасилование, то не французское, а английское. Слишком учтиво и по-джентльменски.

\- Взгляни на меня, - Вильнёв поднял его со стульев, полностью голого, усаживая прямо и вертикально – пока только верхом на бедра, обтянутые джинсами.

Ману свесил тяжелую голову вниз, поникнув и распрощавшись с мыслями о киллере, лицо скрылось за чуть засаленными волосами.

\- Взгляни. Это приказ.

\- Я знаю, почему я тебя ненавижу, - неожиданно прошептал он, распоров Вильнёва сухим мертвящим голосом. - Потому что ты лишишь меня всего... всего, что мне дорого. Через три. Две. Одну...

Ничего не произошло.

Реджинальд держал его за подрагивающие плечи. Мануэль плакал сильнее. И понемногу наседал сверху. Терся и прижимался о его освобожденный от дурацкой жилетки волосатый торс.

\- И если я свихнулся, - чуть слышно продолжили его растерзанные, лишенные кожи губы, - то почему мне всё еще так больно? И если мне больше не нужна моя мерзкая падшая душа – почему ее никто не забирает?

* * *

_Обратный отсчет закончился. За гранью_

Верю, никто не справился бы. Слабовольные, бесхарактерные, легко поддающиеся эмоциональным манипуляциям. Хотя мои недруги сказали бы, что его последний тихий крик разжалобил бы и камень.

Но я тверже камня.

Бездушный монстр – это они сказали бы тоже. И были бы правы, заблудившись и застряв в закоулках моего чёрного смолистого естества и так и не найдя ни души, ни сердца.

Зато я справился. Доиграл неприглядную роль до конца. Зачем ему жалость и надежда на милость победителя? Если он заждался секса и острых ощущений, покалывания адреналина и растворения во мне, забыв об ужасе предстоящих последствий.

Слизывал его слёзы нежно, а от избытка возбуждения еще покусывал за нос и щеки, и мог оставить чернеющие синяки-засосы на шее, но вовремя осадил своё средиземноморское тело, недовольный его жгучим дикарским темпераментом, и продолжил более щадящие ласки. Ману висел на мне напряженной заплаканной куклой, и я вернул нас на пол, чтоб он расслабился и принимал меня удобно. Лежать было не жестко благодаря поглощающему лишнее эхо толстому ковролину, мы оба тяжело дышали друг другу в рот, я расправлял ему волосы, убирая отдельные налипшие волоски с разгоряченного плачем и похотью лица, а он держал себя за член, медленно водя головкой по низу моего живота. Я пачкал его пахучим предъэякулятом, мазал и мазал по ногам, закончив с волосами – схватил за ягодицы, мял и раздвигал их, то и дело отклеивая от ковролина. Я изнемогал? Наполовину. Мы трахали друг друга без проникновения, этим жутким сбитым дыханием, сильным трением членов о влажную кожу, он глотал слюну с моего языка, я глотал полужидкую кровь из его ран на губах, мы непрерывно находились в движении, бедра лапали бедра, попутно приставали к коленкам, руки целовались с лопатками и позвоночным каналом, бесстыжие пальцы застревали вообще бог знает где. Мы кончили до непосредственного траха, это совсем не было похоже на изнасилование, но я привстал и просунул красный, обильно извергающийся член ему между рядами зубов, он действительно подавился, как я и предполагал, но челюсти не сомкнул, отсосал всё, что я ему предложил, и не выплюнул остатки. Я не имел права быть благодарным в ответ, отклоняясь от его мольбы. Сопротивляйся, цыпленочек. Потому что я кладу тебя ничком на живот, игнорируя твой сладкий и просящий, изрядно заляпанный спермой пенис. У меня опять стоит раскаленным железным прутом, я плюю и растираю немного влаги в твой нервно сокращающийся анус, ведь у меня не должно возникнуть неприятных ощущений? Только у тебя. Насильно я пробовал войти в это отверстие совсем другим органом лишь раз, и шире оно с тех пор, понятное дело, не стало. Ты закричал и задергался, пытаясь сбросить меня, я пригвоздил твои машущие ручонки к полу и забеспокоился. Немного мяса и боли внутрь, мяса – моего, без крови, прими меня как можно смиреннее, ты всё же должен получить удовольствие, а не травму на всю жизнь. Я протолкнулся с трудом на сантиметр и вынул. Обнял твой член, насаживая на свой плотно сжатый кулак. Потом снова насадил тебя. Ты снова вскрикнул. А я не понимал, что чувствую. Силился разобраться в отдельных сигналах удовольствия, но тонул в многообразии воплей вожделеющего эго и хоре лживых извинений за твою унизительную позу. Тело было слишком не моим. Оно бы трахнуло тебя и насухо в чересчур привлекательную задницу, но моё наслаждение должно было быть плотно спаяно с мозгом. А мы с ним существовали раздельно. Эксперимент не удался.

Я прекратил тебя мучить и ласково прижал к себе, не разворачивая. Мы больше не дышали возбуждающе в унисон, ощущение интимности и тепла умерло, но моя эрекция не опадала, твоя, что странно – тоже. Я счистил с твоего живота засохшие потеки нашего первого семени, собрал на пальцах, освежил, увлажнив языком, и засунул в тебя. Ты слабо подвигал попой, твой член продолжал голодно пульсировать, и я попробовал проникнуть в тебя в последний раз, представив на месте Вильнёва... себя, холодного и безразличного. Ты почему-то встрепенулся, хотя ощущения остались теми же. Или нет? Я придержал тебя над полом как зверя, на четвереньках, теплое тугое отверстие выталкивало меня, между ягодиц тебе шлепалась слюна, помогая мне скользко вернуться обратно и попасть вглубь. Ты не стонал и не дергался, когда мне удалось войти целиком и резко потянуть тебя назад, прижимая холодной задницей, так контрастировавшей с горящей теснотой у тебя внутри, к моим яйцам. Я двигался быстро, почти не вынимаясь из твоего прохода и плотно распластав нас по полу, чтоб отдача от каждого толчка не разделяла нас надолго. Теперь ты почти не дышал, сдавшийся и целиком раскрытый. Трахая и постепенно уставая, я загипнотизированно смотрел на копну твоих чудо каких светлых волос, пока не понял, что хочу взяться за них, оттянуть твою голову вверх. Твой заново набухший кровью и удовольствием член бился о мою руку, твердо зафиксированную на твоем животе, я обслужил его и заставил тебя проглотить всё. Ты был послушным, выпивая свой же противно горчащий продукт – и я не сделал твоей хорошенькой голове больно, подняв тебя к себе за шею и подбородок и развернув, пока мой член продолжал жестко хозяйничать в твоей заднице. Поцелуй со вкусом очередной порции семени, и я вовсе не был против. Я даже что-то слабо распробовал в телесных ощущениях, когда кончал в тебя, вынул обмякший орган и вытряхнул последние капли в красиво растянутое колечко мышц. Сунул снова, затолкал вязкую жидкость, чтоб не вытекла, и крепко сомкнул твой анус. Подхватил тебя на руки, ты утомился даже больше, прильнув ко мне бессильно, глаза закрывались, а я хотел разобраться, насколько по-честному тебе понравилось действо, несмотря на неудачную середину с насилием. Но не спрашивать же напрямик.

\- Уходи, - твои ноющие губы не шевелились, голос убивал обреченностью. - Ты обещал.

Да. Точно. Я обещал. Но зачем идти, когда можно лететь? Камнем. Вниз.

Надеюсь, ты получил хоть частичное мстительное удовлетворение, провожая прыжок моего тела сквозь разбивающееся окно на залитую огнями желтоватых фонарей улицу. В полете я попрощался с Реджинальдом Вильнёвым, вежливо поблагодарил за помощь и редкое гостеприимство и сгустком чистой высвобожденной темноты поплыл домой – в ад. С моим уходом наколдованная оболочка умерла мгновенно, поэтому никто из нас не почувствовал боли, закончив падение и размозжившись в розово-красных брызгах об асфальт, но в ночи всё это было серым, черным и жирно блестевшим.

Кстати, я нарушил герметичность студии и психику подоспевших к обнаженному Ману итальянских ребят. Вины и раскаяния ноль. Еще я здорово поставлю в тупик врачей и комиссара полиции бредовостью последних поступков своего тела-носителя, но я же этим и так ежедневно занимаюсь – выношу всем мозги, то буквально, то двусмысленно.

Семья сидит в нижнем банкетном зале Люцифера, моё кресло пустует, я огорчаюсь, прикидывая, как долго буду вытрясать из Ашшура кишки и превращать их в бордовое ледяное крошево, а потом с облегчением замечаю недостающее звено под столом, скрытое длинными скатертями. Моё тело. Синий и прелестный, словно впервые в жизни мертвецки напился и уснул до конца пиршества. А сейчас проснусь. Только бок весь отлежал, и в голове шумит с «перепоя».

\- Добро пожаловать в себя, маньяк-суицидник, - иронично произнес Ангел в пространство над столом, но всё же позволил мне подползти и обнять его за ноги.


	37. Лицедеи. Тут разгребали последствия

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

\- Где я?

Сероватый хрустальный свод задрожал от звука моего голоса, полы, а точнее мосты из того же хрусталя гудели, повторяя мои слова низким вибрирующим эхом. Я очутился на пересечении двух мостов, над пропастью, точно по центру буквы X. Толща прозрачного камня двойной аркой спускалась в непроглядную тьму. Перил не было. Опор или хоть каких-то выступов по краям не было. Где обрываются мосты или куда они ведут, я не видел. Свод, похожий на верхнюю часть нефа готической церкви, невесомо парил, не соединенный ни с чем. Свет, лившийся сквозь него, был сродни лучам солнца, пробивавшимся сквозь морскую воду. Я не боялся. Был уверен, что сплю, ведь в такое место... нельзя попасть наяву. Оно не существует. Меня волновало лишь одно: каким-то образом я уснул, не дождавшись возвращения Виктора, причем после его ухода в студии случилась какая-то неразбериха, неприятный разговор, ругань, может быть, драка? Но я не помнил. Ни хренашеньки. С кем, что, почему?

Я стоял круглым дураком на диковинном мосту, слушал эхо и бесился из-за приступа амнезии. Хоть бы кто разбудил меня!

\- Ты не спишь. Это пересадочная станция.

\- Кто ты? Где ты? - я завертелся волчком, ловя источник голоса. Бесполезно – он лился на меня через свод вместе со светом. Он и был этим светом. Звуком лучей.

\- У тебя шок. Твой раненный помутненный рассудок, судорожно борясь за свою целостность и восстанавливая привычный ход вещей, отбросил события последних двух часов, стер из твоей памяти. Но, как и любой инструмент, используемый в ужасной спешке, он промахивается и делает глупые ошибки. Мы вытащили тебя из самой гущи непреднамеренного погрома, очистили от побочных проявлений безумия и забросили сюда, на пересадочную станцию. Жди смотрителя – он восстановит стертые воспоминания и перебросит тебя обратно в сумеречную зону.

\- Куда?! - я не поверил ни единому слову, а на двух последних живо раскумекал, что слишком заигрался в компьютерные игры и ничем, кроме очередного глупого сновидения, это быть не может.

\- Домой. К живым.

Свод воспарил вверх, исчезая где-то высоко, освобожденный и обнаженный свет ударил по моим глазам, резко и немилосердно, выжигая, я машинально закрылся руками, и всё равно он ослепил меня, ненадолго превратив мир в сплошное белое пятно с кровавыми прожилками.

Я упал где стоял – на перекрестии, и мосты начали разъезжаться. Но не на две обособленно лежащие прямые линии, а расколов букву X напополам. Я ухватил за ровно надломленный край, чтоб не упасть в бездну, хрусталь порезал меня, я заорал – боль была адской – но держался упрямо. Я слышал отдаляющийся шелест и звон, я догадывался, что второй обломок моста тоже исчезнет с концами, вслед за церковной крышей. Я не мог разлепить глаза, но и дураку понятно, что я остаюсь совсем один.

А потом заговорила бездна. И мне почудилось, что огромное, грубо сформированное лицо смотрит из нее на меня испытующе, благожелательно и в то же время... нет там ничего.

\- Ты молился мне. Ты играл со мной. Ты дразнил меня и искушал в нетерпении. Ты топал ногами и кричал о несправедливости, призывая меня в единственные союзники. Ты желал меня, желал отдаться. Ты провожал меня миг назад стекленеющим от ужаса взглядом. А до наступления рокового мгновения я был сладостью в твоём паху и остриями боли там же и где-то выше или ниже, совокуплялся с тобой, был разделяемым теплом и нежной яростью. Но после – я был коченеющей жертвой, выброшенной сквозь мириады тусклых разбитых зеркал в объятья забвения, где токи любви и сладострастия остановились, где всякое движение замерло. Я показал тебе путь, по которому ты много-много дней мечтал пройти ко мне. Ты не стремишься туда более? Ты не придешь ко мне?

Я вжался носом в гладкую твердь моста. Там, внизу, если идиотские слепые пятна перестанут плавать перед глазами... я увижу это, рассмотреть смогу? Я не понимаю, что оно и почему мы так близко знакомы. Чье это лицо или схематичный намек на лицо.

\- Я – Смерть. Моё явление было стерто из твоей памяти. Ты убедился, как мягко и молниеносно я забираю. Ты ничего не ощутишь, ты не успеешь. Долгожданный, выпестованный трудными думами суицид. Твоё идеальное решение. Твоё последнее спасение.

Ах вот оно что. Весело. А я как раз передумал помирать. Но зато и «вспомнил», что случилось. Неужели хитрые и зловредные мозги в шоке способны вытворять такие финты? Не понравилось – и нате, будто ничего и не было. Страшно? Прячься в спасительную раковинку. Подлянкой подсунуть вдобавок невинный хлоп-хлоп ресницами и удивленный обморок.

Для протокола: я лежу красивенный, дико оттраханный, с довольно-таки возбуждающим ощущением залапанной и поиметой задницы, словно в ней всё еще кто-то есть или хочет ее, рот немножко в сперме, и руки в ней же, и в горле саднит после... ну, не будем. И глаза не от сраного света, а от литра слёз щиплет. Я готов был вспороть ему кишки за насильное и неприятное, а потом два контрольных в голову – за то, что мне хотелось и хотелось, словно я животное, горячее и неуправляемое, рычащее от удовольствия, что его наконец обуздали и оседлали.

Я буквально лопаюсь от ярости, вне себя от жажды мести, от горя, от стыда, а он – валит! Валит, прежде чем его достанут и прикончат! Черт! Реджинальд, сука же какая хитрая, Вильнёв! И вина за его тупую внезапную смерть валится на меня! Да мне таким крутым махинациям и манипуляциям еще учиться и учиться!

Хотя, отбросив всю шелуху с потрахушками и сперматоксикозом, я понимаю, что он – просто еще один болван, сдохший почем зря и наверняка просравший скромное величие естественной смерти и шанс стать чем-то прекрасным на том свете.

\- Увидеть Париж – и умереть, - бессвязно пробормотал я, вцепившись себе в волосы. Легче не становилось, но голова хотя бы соглашалась с моими доводами, а не орала, что я начинающий киллер, специализирующийся на половозрелых человечьих самцах. - И я тоже – чей-то Париж. А как насчет моих напрасно просранных надежд и мечт? Мистер Смерть, тебе ведомо что-то кроме твоего жуткого рыбного промысла? И если я больше не хочу тебя – ты не заберешь меня сейчас против моей воли?

Бездна промолчала, не признавая проигрыш, или из вредности повернулась ко мне жопой. Посчитал это знаком согласия. Отпустил свои патлы и заколотил кулаками по мосту. Я больше не шокирован и заторможенной куклой-заикой на допросе полиции не буду, выпустите меня уже отсюда!

Мост накренился – боком, чтоб я сразу сорвался, не съезжая долго по всей его поверхности.

\- Да вы издеваетесь?! - я не записывался в парашютную секцию в Хайер-билдинг, как половина оборотней, и на батутах никогда не был ярым фанатом попрыгать, так что чувство свободного падения встретил с новыми слезами и желанием одновременно блевануть и обоссаться. - Сучьи вы потрохи! Смотри-и-итель?..

\- Поймал, - пробасил псих, мимикрирующий под что угодно. И перебил – заткнул мой долгий вопль.

Я шмякнулся на его ладонь, шмякнулся мордой вниз и лежал, боясь не пересчитать поломанных косточек и умерших от натуги мочевых пузырей. Но посадка была мягкой, а штаны – сухими. Я поднялся на ноги, чуть провалившись подошвами в кожу, переступил через одну из хаотично нанесенных на нее борозд, линия жизни, судьбы или как они там называются...

И медленно, но очень качественно оху... обалдел.

От размеров.

Ладошка протянулась куда-то в бездну, я прошел ее поперек за тринадцать шагов и начинал мерить вдоль, кисть руки уходила в сторону и вверх, и там, где переходила в локоть – терялась в непонятной дымке. Непонятной, потому что я не мог определить, какого она цвета.

\- Ты смотритель? - я обхватил основание большого пальца, похожего на крепкий пень.

\- И смотритель тоже, - добродушно подтвердил гигант.

\- И еще дракон, - зачем-то вспомнил я и пожалел, что когда теряешь рассудок – сам этого не заметишь, а россказням других не поверишь. - Заберешь меня отсюда?

\- Да. Хватит тянуть кота за яйца и прохлаждаться на пересадочной. Я попрошу аудиенцию у одного влиятельного чина и попробую обеспечить тебя зеленым коридором. Больше никаких проволочек, дешевых фокусов, древней магии, тупых самоубийственных обожателей и другого потустороннего дерьма. Занимайся музыкой.

\- А я ведь, как жертва и свидетель, всё равно считаюсь сильно пострадавшим? К психологу ходить заставят?

\- Я им заставлю. Полиции не будет.

\- Как это не будет?!

\- Ты постараешься. Убедишь Виктора.

\- Но студия, разбитое окно, погром, все улики?

\- Очаруй его, очаруй настолько. Заткни голос совести и благоразумия. И уведи отсюда как можно скорее. Пакуйтесь и садитесь в шаттл до аэропорта. Пора вам в Америку.

\- Очаровать?! Я голый и непотребный, выжатый и использованный! Он увидит худшую версию меня, а спасать его психику на пересадочной станции вы вряд ли станете и чистить от шока.

\- Правильно, мы заморачиваемся и нянчимся только со своими. Но ты растешь, ты почти вырос. Становишься умнее не по дням, а по часам. Придумай, что делать. Ты ведь играешь эту партию за белые фигуры на шахматной доске не ради победы, а во имя одного черного-черного ферзя. Жертвуй пешками, мухлюй, притворно поддавайся и отступай. Честно говоря, я уже на этом этапе взросления тебя своим врагам не пожелаю.

\- Правда? - я раскраснелся, польщенный. И с визгом взлетел, подброшенный им вверх.

Следующее ощущение воистину можно было бы описать как мощный и отчетливый удар зубами об стену (дохера больно, и выбитые передние грустно ссыпаны в мусорную корзину), но это я всего лишь забрался обратно в родное, истомленное трахом тело, и пережил еще неприятный звон в ушах от сверхточного броска и попадания. С третьей попытки, без конца вздыхая и кряхтя, встал, постаравшись при этом не порезаться о битое оконное стекло, схватился за задницу, когда надумал разогнуться, и упал обратно. В таком виде меня обнаружил Виктор. Было очевидно, что он и другие ребята «обнаруживают» меня не в первый раз: знакомы с обстановкой, моим состоянием и сложившейся ситуацией, носились по студии туда-сюда (не удивлюсь, если по кругу и в панике), но почему-то не трогали меня. Побоялись? Сочли мертвым?

Нет-нет, ядовитую улыбочку я себе сейчас в ответ на их трусость позволить не могу. Я жертва. Нет, я не жертва. Но и не охотник. Господи, зачем всё так сложно всегда?

Я сплюнул остатки невкусной слюны (смешанной с семенем мертвеца, ага, спокойно, не блюем) в бумажную салфетку, состроил несчастные, усталые, донельзя зареванные глаза и подобрал подходящий тембр уныния, страдания и стоического смирения с судьбой в голосе:

\- Это только моя вина. Прошу, пожалуйста, не нужно официальных разборок и лишних людей, - кашлянул, дополнительно вбирая в себя всю трагедию вселенной. - Синие мигалки фараонов в пути, да?

Вик неопределенно сдвинул брови и опустил руки, как человек, борющийся с течением, но неизбежно проигрывающий ему.

\- Я никому ничего не скажу, - я выразительно посмотрел на себя. - Если, м, покойный не успел подписать никакие бумаги, то принят в группу он был на словах. То есть не принят. Забрел сюда по ошибке. А нас – _вас..._ \- я сделал ударение, - здесь вообще не было. Никого. Все ушли за пиццей. Он ворвался, учинил разгром и спрыгнул. Пусть хозяева студии разбираются. Вы, поужинав, сразу в аэропорт поехали, сюда не возвращались.

\- А ты? - это спросил Фабрис. И бля, опять я не заметил его сразу. Слился с разбросанными стульями, тремя из четырех.

\- Давайте отмоем, тут всего пару пятен, а тряпки выбросим. Где-то подальше отсюда бак для отходов найдем.

\- А отпечатки? - напряженно напирал Фабрис. - И кое-что в ультрафиолете даже после уборки хорошо просвечивает. И не только то, о чем ты подумал.

И точно. Вонючая сперма. Какая же она въедливая! А еще кровь, слюна, моча...

\- Идея, - Дарин проснулся! Эффект его появления был сродни подзатыльнику, выписанному с размаху и исподтишка. Он одарил нас на удивление осмысленным взглядом. - Вы за пиццей ходили или что-то еще принесли?

\- Пармская ветчина, бреазола, грибы сушеные и паста, - ответил Фабрис. - А что?

\- Давай ветчину.

Йевонде проотсутствовал время, нужное, чтоб подняться и спуститься на лифте, и вернулся с большим шелудивым псом.

\- Кто сказал, что герой вечерних сводок, ворвавшийся в студию и принявший ислам, был один? Сюда, бычара, кому сказал, - он поманил собаку к месту моего изнасилования. - А вы – лучше выходите.

Фабрис набросил на меня свою куртку, Вик – собрал в охапку мою одежду. Через звуконепроницаемый барьер мы понаблюдали, как басист скармливает незнакомой дворняге всю ветчину, дает глотнуть пивка и разрешает сделать уличные дела на казенный ковролин, затем – повыть из разбитого окна, понюхать стекло, обтереть все приборы и инструменты влажной мордой.

\- Отвернитесь, - сказал Дарин в микрофон, затем выключил его и экспрессивными итальянскими жестами дополнил, что он не шутит. Господи, он гениальный наркоман! И очень рисковый. Правда, меня снова тошнит при мысли, какую еще услугу он окажет случайному псу, чтобы дополнить картину преступления в ультрафиолете, замаскировав одни предательские следы другими, совсем безбожными.

\- Идем, - Фабрис повел меня за руку, как маленького. Отвлекающий маневр или... нет, тут есть душ. Тут есть _душ_?! Раньше б знал – сам бы в него удрал! И плевать, что Сент-Мэвори просил пока не купаться. Если бы они с инженером знали, какой стыд и позор мне надо с себя смыть – точно забили бы на медицинский запрет.

Я ненамеренно кутался в куртку, замерзая, поэтому, когда Ла Нотте снимал ее с меня, заново открывая мою кричащую наготу, я не хотел отдавать ее сразу – и наготу, и куртку. Между нами возникла секундная неловкость. Он неудачно опустил взгляд прямо на мой живот и гениталии и затрепетал, будто огнем обожженный.

\- Больно было? - он спрашивал ужасно тихо, наверное, сам себя не хотел слышать. И надеялся, что не расслышу я.

\- Потрогай и узнай, - я встал в кабине, но не включил воду. Повернулся к нему спиной. Смущение... где-то по дороге из бездны растерял. Злость и униженность не прошли, но бесполезно подпитывать эти чувства, Реджинальд мертв. Сложнее всего было не с чувствами, а с клятвами и уберкиллером. Я предал или предан? Запятнан кровью или грязью?

Я не дождался тихони Фабриса и начал сам смывать с себя всё обозначенное. Его руки, однако, присоединились с незначительным опозданием, и я понял, в чем было дело – он раздевался. И теперь прилипал ко мне длинным прохладным телом, обнимал и... И я уткнулся в него, заметив, что опять плачу. Я не сомневался, что он не станет приставать. Печальный голый итальянский мужик моется со мной в душевой, и абсолютно верно, он махровый извращенец, без комплексов. Но зато отзывчивый. Вода равномерно текла по нам обоим, я жался к нему, стараясь не всхлипывать, как корова, а он гладил меня по спине, запутывая мокрые волосы, и бормотал что-то очень виноватое и даже нежное.

Отличное начало межрасового сотрудничества.

Надеюсь, Виктор подождет нас снаружи и не постучится третьим лишним.

А милашке Дарину надо выписать еще пакетик кокаина за труды.

\- Меня спрашивали, за что я тебя боготворю, - я интимно наклонил его к себе, чтоб слушал и мои слова не растворялись в шуме воды. - Только не обижайся. Я захотел чего-то простого и безыскусного. Достаточно яркого, чтоб легко найти и не терять. Чего-то земного... в противовес чему-то космическому, неимоверному, лихо накручивающему кишки на крупные болты и гайки. От него нет спасения, однажды найденный, он затмевает остальное, а это... неправильно. Всему нужен противовес. Знаешь, ты можешь стать хорошим другом. А он – мой враг.

\- Кто враг? - забеспокоился Фабрис, поймав, как наживку, слово-маркер.

\- Буря, - я не колебался с ответом. Пусть не поймет, мне плевать, я скажу правду. - Представь ледяную бурю, властвующую над океаном и островами нескончаемо долгую ночь. Она убила, усыпила и заморозила все живое и подожгла небеса полярным сиянием, они полыхают так, что глаз не отвести, красота сумасшедшая. И вот Он, горделиво сверкающий в небесах – ее Корона.

Любой мог засмеяться или притвориться, что понял. Но, странно, гитарист просто мне поверил. В его интерпретации событий я был ребенком, имел право на сказки и фантазии; меня насиловали, и я имел право в эти фантазии убегать, ища спасения и утешения. А он помогал. Не знал меня, но был готов прийти на помощь, потому что... добрый? Бескорыстный? Может, рассчитывает получить награду потом?

Я не читал его мысли. Ждал вердикта, готовился к худшему.

\- И тебе... - начал он неуверенно, положив руку мне на грудь, и я расслышал в его голосе старание соответствовать нарисованной мной картине. Вписаться в нее. Не потерять меня, - ...нужно продержаться полярную ночь и не замерзнуть?

Я закивал с бешеной частотой, как китайский болванчик, чем всё-таки рассмешил Фабриса, и он пальцами остановил мой эпилептически трясущийся подбородок.

Да, да! _Счастлив._ У меня снова есть команда.

* * *

\- Я хорошо понимаю, почему кого-нибудь так и тянет тебя убить. Ножичком пырнуть, башку снести и заодно избавить мир от мерзкой самоуверенной ухмылки, что вечно на тебе спереди нарисована, - Ангел упражнялся в колком красноречии, отдав мне на съедение свои аппетитные локти и неглубоко залегающие там вены. - Но сколько еще трупов придется выволочь и сжечь, прежде чем эти калеки недоразвитые поймут, что всё бесполезно, и отстанут? И ведь не грязные подонки, приличные люди и нелюди... ну, кроме вавилонянина. Почему ты его отпустил? Залижет рану, и опять встречайте озабоченного придурка с ножом.

\- Ашшур не вернется. Рану, как истинный плут, действительно найдет способ залечить, но недосягаемый интерес – плохой интерес. Он займется доступными уязвимыми звеньями.

\- А смысл какой? Тебя непрерывно подпитывает Матушка, меня он не достанет, а другие мишени гроша ломаного не стоят.

\- Ты не знаешь всего, мой дорогой. Давай вернемся на работу.

Мы разошлись по Хайер-билдинг в противоположные стороны, а я впервые задумался, что не имею достойного противника. Хотя бы соперника в чисто спортивном состязании. Кто есть? Брат и оторванная десница Бога. И обоим я слишком нравлюсь по половому признаку. Ангел тщательно скрывает, в какой крендель способен скрутить меня одной левой, и предпочитает приличной драке интенсивные занятия любовью. Многокрылый предатель равен по силе, но угодил в ту же ловушку демона блуда, мечтая поставить мое тело в интересную позу.

Почему потенциальные угрозы предпочитают укладывать меня на лопатки с целью эротично спустить штаны, а не избить до полусмерти? Они не знают и ссылаются на иррациональный источник бреда и вдохновения. И я тоже не знаю, это выше понимания. Прочие же, кто поплоше и послабее, слюной брызжут от ненависти, клацают зубами у самого моего горла, но из раза в раз кусают воздух – я недосягаем. Но после этого стоит ли удивляться, что я провожу вечность в насмешках и надменном самолюбовании?

\- У нас есть один общий противник – скука.

\- Мастер Эстуолд, - я подал руку, он пожал ее, а затем заломил мне за спину – жестом полицейского. Сделал своим призом. Ну да, я не упомянул его среди потенциальных угроз. Его возможности слишком непонятны и малоприменимы, Хэлл считает их безграничными, но сам Эстуолд... - Простите, я никогда не спрашивал, а давно следовало бы. Почему вы взяли это имя?

Я оглянулся в сторону камер видеонаблюдения шестого этажа. Мои «кошки» наверняка уже прилипли к экранам, следят за развитием событий. С прямого ракурса управляющий директор Марса подошел подозрительно близко и маячил у меня за спиной, сверкая серебряной макушкой, с бокового – вид получался неприличный и одновременно наводящий на мысль, что меня арестовывают.

Эстуолд деликатно обратился в моё ухо, понизив обыкновенно сухой механический голос до шепота заговорщика. Стало быть, о видеокамерах и записи звука помнит.

\- Мир подарил вам провидцев, способных заглянуть за пределы ойкумены. Они записывали видения, посещавшие их, и превращали неведомые реальности в фантастические книги. В одной из самых красивых историй о чужих богах и их глупости фигурировал он – «Эстуолд». Он был лучшим в своем роде. И худшим тоже. Великим глупцом, губившим множество жизней по невежеству, но уверенным в своей правоте. Если бы он попал сюда, то напоминал бы прошлыми деяниями меня. При установлении контакта со мной вам требовалось имя – и я выбрал его. Памятником неубиенной глупости. Предостережением об ошибках.

\- А если бы мы не спросили имя?

\- Вы придумали бы его впоследствии сами. Вы не можете жить без имен.

\- А если бы могли?

Эстуолд сделал опасное движение, резко разворачивая меня к себе лицом. Руку не отпустил. Теперь мы выглядели танцорами, застрявшими посреди выполнения сложного па, без музыки, но зато со зрителями: красный глазок ближайшей потолочной камеры двигался вверх-вниз и ненавязчиво грел мне щеку.

\- Тогда бы вы вовсе не разговаривали друг с другом, ни у кого не было бы имен, отпала бы потребность в любых словах, в языках. Онемевшие народы, замолчавшая планета. Но вместе с речью и голосами исчезла бы ложь. Всё, что ты мог бы воспринять, было бы голым и дрожащим на твоей ладони, полностью открытым с чистыми или подлыми помыслами и истинными намерениями на твой счёт... Но, подожди, я вспомнил: ты и так способен раздеть догола мозг каждого встречного и проникнуть в его суть, минуя искусственную табличку с именем. И меня ты можешь назвать по-своему... если захочешь. И сообразно тому, что во мне найдешь.

Я изнемог от критической массы двусмысленных намеков. Где-то чему-то пора взорваться. Мы не так уж часто пересекались с директором О’Тэйтом[1], и ранее он предпочитал общество Ангела. Эстуолд угрожает мне? Я угрожаю ему? Он нападает или защищается? Зачем он возник в коридоре этажа в самом начале моего дежурного обхода? Я не поддаюсь искушению и не распиливаю его серебряный череп в поисках ответа.

\- Вы знаете, что меня мучает? - на поверхности моих ладоней пошли в рост иглы. Сначала тоненькие и безобидные, они нарастали быстро, на манер ледяных сосулек, удлинялись и утолщались. Их острия вонзились в синтетическую плоть директора, легко проткнули насквозь державшие меня руки и углубились в его грудь и живот. Я никаким образом не был связан с их появлением – и Эстуолд тоже это знал. Он улыбнулся почти по-человечески печально, когда из многочисленных ранок заструилась рыжеватая кровь, но не отстранился от меня.

\- Да. Ты выбирал себе противника, равного или более могучего. Я дерзнул появиться в неподходящий момент и посеять сомнение насчет того, что их всего двое. Однако ты был прав – их действительно двое. Я не сильнее тебя – это невозможно. Посмотри. Смотри... - он стряхнул немного крови, на полу ее свежие капли собирались в лужи, ползли к его подошвам и вливались обратно в тело. - Вот и всё, что я могу. Теперь взгляни на себя: я лишь осмелился _подумать_, что врываюсь в интимную зону, очерченную вокруг тебя – и невероятное вещество, из которого ты в данное время состоишь более чем наполовину, немедленно отреагировало, защищая и отсекая тебя. Оно агрессивно, потому что ты не признал меня «своим».

\- Мне это ни о чем не говорит. Вы тоже можете превосходно защититься, мастер Эстуолд. Просто я на вас не посягал.

\- То, что ты зовешь своей Матерью, суть иное, чем ты привык думать. Ты подходишь в темноту неверно с измерительной линейкой, выброси ее. Когда речь идет о бесконечности, ты забываешь, что смотришь в никуда. Заползаешь в центр нуля, держишься за его стенки и недоумеваешь. Нельзя познать небытие, пока ты здесь, пока ты дышишь. Пока все дышат. И ты не можешь перестать быть, понимаешь?

\- Вы во второй раз говорите о немощи. Думаю, вы ошибаетесь – как и в случае с именами.

\- Хорошо. Ты можешь уйти в небытие. Но ты не узнаешь точно, как совершил это и каково это – пока не вернешься. То есть если вернешься. Ты не способен описать опыт на изнанке нуля, он там не нужен, более того – ты сам себе не нужен, ведь всё автоматически теряет смысл. Но ты сможешь сравнить, когда получишь обратно дыхание жизни – разницу состояний. Как плюс и минус, единица против нуля. Ты, вероятно, даже сможешь рассказать нам. Но я уверен, Юлиус, ты будешь молчать. А мы поймем лишь потому, что новая правда изменит тебя. Поймем, что ты побывал на другой стороне, но никогда не присоединимся. И ты станешь единственным обладателем уникального знания.

\- Я всё еще не пойму, как это делает меня сильнее вас?

\- Это сложно. Мы вынуждены сидеть внутри, а ты свободно выйдешь наружу, когда захочешь и почувствуешь потребность. Я изменяю материю и влияю на пространство – оно тоже внутри. Но ты не подвластен мне. В тебе находится то, наружное. Я и земляне, мы парадоксально ближе друг другу, чем ты – к нам. Я похож на человека куда больше тебя и твоего брата, и при определенных обстоятельствах я бы вас боялся.

\- Тогда почему у меня такое плоское ограниченное сознание? Меня занимают простые вещи, я веду обыкновенную жизнь и не стремлюсь даже к звездам, а ведь должен жаждать еще большего, конкретно большего, дикого и сумасшедшего. Я не чувствую Тьму как запредельную и непостижимую, у ее образов конкретика, и даже абстракции в моей голове объяснимы, конечны, да что там – вторичны.

\- Ты родился, чтобы сделать для нее невозможное – залезть во внутренности мира, обрести красоту взаимодействия. Она приобрела для этого знакомые черты, она одолжила их и надела – своеобразная маска, под которой остается зияющий провал, пустота законченная и абсолютная, идеальный и неповторимый ужас, неописуемый и невыносимый для рассудка любого – от бога до земляного червяка. Ты – эта маска. Ты еще мал и пока не знаешь, как она, одевшись в тебя, наслаждается осязаемостью и восхитительной доступностью мира, она наконец-то участвует в мистерии жизни, она _дышит_, она _есть_, она _вкусила Бытие_. Размах события не впечатляет, ты не осознаешь, что она превзошла самое себя, получила невозможное – и всё благодаря тебе. Посему она сурово оберегает тебя от собственной экспансии, она хочет, чтоб ты и впредь не замечал ее и наслаждался по-своему – без нее, забывая о ней, самостоятельно и отдельно, а не будучи частью бесконечного целого. Тебе ведь нравится предоставленная независимость? Она не мешает тебе, ее нет, и тем не менее она всё время здесь: погружает в мир твои руки, восторженно мнёт его твоими пальцами, но старается не высказываться твоими устами, а только внимает. И снова щупает реальность, снова и снова. Думаешь, я просто так сейчас хватал тебя, переступая черту вежливости? Я пытался «одолжить» маску: не поздороваться с Ней, а перенять Ее свойства, примерить на себя – и не сумел. Я бессилен, при всех своих творительных и целительных умениях. Ты победил, даже не вызывая меня на бой.

Эстуолд отодвинулся, обламывая и кроша застрявшие ледяные острия. Его пиджак и рубашка спереди представляли собой жутковатое зрелище. «Как после экскурсии на скотобойню и продолжительной борьбы с гигантским дикобразом», - прокомментировал Эндж по нашему телепатическому монорельсу.

\- Вы искали меня в Хайер-билдинг, наместник – и нашли. По поводу? - я говорил медленно и изучал свои ладони: ни следа от игл, ни пятнышка крови, поры закрыты, кожа сухая, привычно белая и холодная. И весь я тоже учтиво холоден и закрыт – официальное лицо, коммандер ELSSAD, не больше, не меньше. Эстуолд физически излучал боль и разочарование в связи с этим, а на раны ему было плевать. Хотел «потрогать» Матушку еще? Не сочувствую.

\- Падре Фронтенак пропал.

\- И?

\- Ты поручал ему некое задание?

\- Допустим.

\- А Хэлл поручал мне присматривать за ним. Предполагаю, доблестный епископ выполнил твоё задание. Ты не скажешь мне, в чем оно заключалось?

\- Не скажу.

\- И падре спасти не поможешь?

\- Зависит от того, кто попросил бы, - я нехотя выдавил улыбку. Моё карбоновое солнце включилось в игру, сделав меня язвительным. - Вы зря не обратились сразу к Энджи, наместник. Ну-ну, не торопитесь – он вас уже не примет.

\- Его преосвященство Фронтенак умрет по моей вине?

\- Почему по вашей?

\- Не важно. Ему угрожает смерть?

\- Нет. Ему ничто не угрожает. Он уже мертв, - Ангел поднял мне бровь и заразил нетерпением, мы вместе с интересом ожидали инопланетной реакции. - Не волнуйтесь, мастер Эстуолд, падре был предупрежден о побочных эффектах состояния, в которое я его ввел. Он назначил преемника и оповестил прихожан.

Директор Марса остался бесстрастным серебряным истуканом. Но минуту гробового молчания зачем-то выдержал.

\- Я могу увидеть тело? Какого числа похороны?

\- В пятницу. Но лучше не ходите – если не желаете провожать в последний путь пустой катафалк. Тело мы отдать на погребение не можем.

\- Почему?

\- Это всё, ради чего вы разыскали меня, наместник? Ваше любопытство ненасытно, целиком удовлетворить его у меня не хватит времени, поэтому с вашего позволения, - я натянул перчатки, пряча драгоценные руки от его вожделеющего ока, - я вернусь к прямым обязанностям няньки этого небоскреба.

«Что с Бернаром?» - напряженно спросил Эндж, поймав меня на дне лифтовой шахты.

«Помнишь, я пометил его своей кровью? Мать поглотила его, а когда поняла, что ошиблась – не взяла в заложники, а с отвращением изрыгнула обратно. И то, что я вынул из ее плевка, отмыл от желчи и рвоты...»

«...не похоже на Бернара?»

Я кивнул, словно брат мог видеть. Хотя он и правда увидел.

«Где падре сейчас?»

«В Госпитале, на эксклюзивном попечении Амореса».

«В коме?»

«Ну почему сразу в коме? Посиживал в закрытой палате за чтением и перечитыванием богословских трудов, которые потом в клочья драл. Некоторые старые фолианты даже сожрал. Просил спички или зажигалку, медперсонал долго отказывал, уступил только под моим личным давлением. Падре на металлическом столе костер развел и уничтожил все экземпляры Библии, какие имел, специально попросил из дома и из собора принести. Кричал и плакал жалобно день или два, угомонили снотворными капельницами. Отсыпался неделю, измученный, потом просто лежал лицом в потолок. Я распорядился выдать ему новые книги – из папиной библиотеки. Это позавчера было. Падре притих, корпя над ними, вестей из Госпиталя я пока не получал».

«Как он выглядит?»

«Сходи и сам полюбуйся».

«Он тебя ненавидит?»

«Не знаю. Но он возненавидел своего бога. Утратил в него веру и ищет новую. Не мешай ему, ладно? Если захочешь навестить, побудь тайным визитёром. Невидимым».

«И всё-таки – на кого он стал похож, Юлиус? Такое безобразное чудовище, что его в палате под охраной заперли?»

«Дорогой, Тьма вывернула его наизнанку. Он сходил туда, откуда не возвращаются – как раз об этом мне тут битый час втолковывал Эстуолд, что я один, мол, избранный, могу пропутешествовать в небытие и обратно. На самом деле может кто угодно, если создать условия соответствующие».

«Задача с подвохом. Чистеньким вернешься только ты».

«Не факт...»

_Иначе я бы уже прогулялся в никуда, любовь моя. Не баловства же ради я отправляю вместо себя святое пушечное мясо и протоколирую, какие дымящиеся отбивные на выходе получаются. Я почти уверен, что, когда настанет мой час, я вернусь. Но, увы, тоже измененным._

«Ты пугаешь меня, Юлиус».

«Проведай Фронтенака, светоч мой. Коснись аккуратно выбеленных волос, поцелуй впалые щеки, ужаснись костям, обтянутым пергаментной кожей, и с большой осторожностью загляни под опущенные веки. Ты опасался довольно неаппетитной картины «мясо и кишки наружу». Но всё куда веселее. Изнанку ты найдешь на том месте, где у падре были зрачки. Прошу, не созерцай их долго. Три медсестры впали в транс, Аморес, когда обследовал его при поступлении, признался, что был загипнотизирован, сам не помнит чем (на свое счастье), очнулся только сутки спустя. На Бернара надели белую глазную повязку, но наедине с собой он ее снимает».

«Ну хоть отпала необходимость наезжать на тебя с упреком, почему ты от меня всё скрыл. Я бы тоже скрывал как можно дольше. Но это был **мой** архиепископ. Чистый. А ты его запачкал и угробил».

«Знаю. Прости. Я, разумеется, загубил ему церковную карьеру, почти наверняка испортил и сломал жизнь – не удивлюсь, если он так скажет – но я не пачкал его душу. Если бы она была запятнана, Тьма съела бы его с удовольствием и еще добавки попросила».

«Господи, час от часу не легче. Для него найдется исцеление?»

«Это не болезнь, чтоб Хэлл от нее лекарство на своих горелках варил. Но падре страдает от индуцированного перерождения. Повторюсь: приди и успокой его воющую душу. Ей больно, она распорота надвое, натрое, на множество кричащих лоскутов, и они не спешат срастаться».

«Иду...»

Я проводил его сияющую ауру – Ангел красиво мчался по небу, как и полагается всем солнцам, даже длинноногим и углеродистым – спустился в офис и закурил. В Хайер-билдинг тишина и покой, у инсайдеров и ЦРУ выдался нежданный выходной. Я слышу лишь, как чужие сознания воюют с внутренними демонами, кто с кем – праздность, жадность, гнев, зависть и уныние. Скоро я явлюсь демоном похоти к одному из них. Раньше, чем планировал.

\- Эта гнусная пародия на Сайфера издевалась, спрашивая, какого черта я...

Прижал к страдальчески скривленным губам указательный палец. Твоей ярости точно необходимы слова, Бэл? Нет?

Дальше он раздевался молча и толкал меня в кресло – молча.

* * *

[1] Так Эстуолда шутливо и неофициально окрестили оборотни, чтобы отличать в разговорах от мастера-инженера. Официально же оба носят одну фамилию – Тэйт.


	38. Семья, дружба и другие заблуждения

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Мы уехали без проволочек. Обменяли билеты, предназначенные на послезавтра, немного переплатили, но это такая фигня по сравнению с полицейским разбирательством, допросами и тюрьмой. Меня вели по переполненному аэропорту бережно, как ребенка, держа с двух сторон за руки. «Мамочкой» был Виктор, папой – Фабрис. Дарин шел позади, защищая тылы, а багажом заведовали два безымянных техника-звуковика. Почему из группы только эти трое? Алекс Вега не летит, это я понял без дополнительных разъяснений, когда он покидал студию вместе с ребятами, но те пошли за пиццей в одну сторону, а Вега – в противоположную. Он ни с кем толком не попрощался, а со мной и вовсе не разговаривал. Что ж, если ему с нами не по пути в прямом и в переносном... мне горевать, что ли? Его лысину и серьезные щи я всегда недолюбливал. Зато перед самой погрузкой в самолет объявился live-барабанщик по имени Марк, тоже лысый и сосредоточенный швейцарец, похожий на умную крыску в очках. Я прыснул от своих неуважительных ассоциаций, чем потревожил спутников, погруженных, казалось, в глубокие и серьезные думы о чем-то недоступном мне, исконно человеческом.

\- Всё нормально, - ответил я на взволнованный взгляд Лава. Стеснительно отнял у него руку, хватит держать. - Послушай, часа полтора назад ты сомневался, не мальчик ли я легкого поведения, подцепленный Фабрисом в квартале соответствующих услуг или выписанный через интернет. Потом ты сомневался, стоит ли брать безвестного желторотика в тур, хотя я пришел, как пришел бы любой по объявлению «Требуется гитарист». И, помнится, вас информировали обо мне немного заранее. Я не войду в группу на постоянку, но я хочу узнать, каково это, чтобы заново собрать собственный коллектив и руководить им... умело, как это делаешь ты. То есть я начну учиться, хочу наследовать твой стиль лидера. Относись ко мне как к рядовому музыканту, ты не нянька. События вечера внесли сумятицу, готов поклясться, вокруг вас не каждый день умирают люди, вы держитесь молодцами, хотя, подозреваю, в вашем железном спокойствии повинны четыре бутылки крепкой лимонной настойки, а шок – еще даст о себе знать. Пожалуйста, запомни – я в порядке. Правда. Там, откуда я родом, смерть ходила за нами по пятам каждый день. А другие вещи, случившиеся в студии... я был к ним готов.

О последнем я врал, конечно. Резкое, сумасбродное и отвратительно животное влечение к французскому волосатику оставило на мне сальное пятно позора – и долгий душ не помог. Прокручивая в башке шаг за шагом события, разыгравшиеся в студии, я никак не мог взять в толк, почему и какого хрена вообще согласился на секс. Почему так легко?! Я незаметно принял наркотики? Был одурманен, отравился незнакомой едой? Последствия надрезов, побочный эффект анестезии, какая-то чертовщина в самом Вильнёве? Или всё вместе? Ну-ка...

А ведь я не мог прочесть его мысли. Но небрежно забил на это, не проверив и погрешив на несовершенство телепатического аппарата. Сейчас, немного напрягшись, я слышу любого и любую в радиусе десяти метров. И собак, и попугайчиков в специальных переносках.

Виктору отшибло дар речи. Он начал испытывать ко мне слабое влечение, он считает мою внешность потрясающей, совершенно не соответствующей той умной дребедени, что несет мой рот, ему было некогда разглядеть в студии, он слишком злился на Дарина, на проволочку с визами и на пятьсот неприятностей поменьше, и я казался ему одной из этих проблем. Паспорт Йевонде принес курьер за минуту до выезда, у меня есть подозрение, что с бумагами расстарался кто-то из наших, но концы в воду, ничего не доказать. Мы летим – и спасибо дьяволу за это. Уселись в кресла по три в ряд, Вик слева, Фабрис справа. Вик разглядывает меня во все глаза, еще немного, и я начну бояться, что он разгадает, кто я. Я с удовольствием признался бы... если б это не влекло за собой адскую катастрофу.

\- Фаби? Ты тоже не обязан нянчиться со мной, - я требовательно повернулся к нему, и опять никакой реакции. - Да что с вами, парни?

А вот что: Фабрис размышлял о душевой кабинке. О моей заднице. Он крайне честен с самим собой. Мечтает о ночи в Нью-Йорке. Сразу после того, как они перекинутся парой слов с The Birthday Massacre, с кем делят завтрашнюю сцену в Ирвинг-Плаза, он уйдет в тихий угол номера и всласть надрочится, представляя, как раз за разом овладевает мной. Две позы выглядят интересно и свежо (хотя до порочной глубины извращенности мокрушника не донырнуть никому). Фабрис не собирается делать реальных поползновений в мою сторону, считает это невозможным. Правильно считает. Но кончать на мой светлый образ никому не запрещено. Он еще не бредит этим, но скоро будет. И ему нравятся очертания моих ног в узких джинсах, однако намеренно он себя ими не распаляет в нетерпении и не пялится.

Я улыбнулся, прикоснувшись к его напряженному бедру. Вот вам и «серьезные думы» двух взрослых мужчин.

\- Эй, носатый! - позвал я громко, вырывая гитариста из порнографических грез. - Расскажи о себе что-нибудь. Такое, чего никогда не прозвучит в интервью.

\- Он отвратительно делает пасту, передерживает в кипящей воде, - вмешался Дарин с кресла у иллюминатора, позади Виктора. - Он хочет собрать коллекцию ручек из разных стран, где мы еще будем с ним гастролировать, при этом он ненавидит чашки, которые дарят сувенирами по поводу и без. У него есть старшая сестра, она художник, работает в детском саду на Сардинии, в Кальяри, ты вряд ли слышал об этом городке. Много рисует с детьми, и его тоже учила. Поэтому Вик поручил ему оформлять всякие плакаты и объявления. Фаби сделает обложку следующего альбома, если не поленится.

\- Ты взломал его профиль на myspace? - позевывая, спросил Виктор.

\- Незачем ломать, его пароль из четырех символов прекрасно подбирается безо всяких ухищрений, - радостно ответил Дарин.

\- А какого размера одежду я покупаю, знаешь? И марку трусов? - огрызнулся Фабрис. Я сжал его бедро, успокаивая и переводя опять внимание на себя. - У меня всё скучное, amico. Долго играл в нескольких малоизвестных бандах, подрабатывал моделью, пытался учиться в колледже...

\- Рекламировал модные трусы, - вставил Дарин и не получил по шее только потому, что Виктор не хотел его бить, а Фабрису через меня было неудобно тянуться.

\- Да, пока ты блевал за сценой перед каждым выступлением, - Фаби некрасиво сморщился, изображая, наверное, тошноту. Но видение моей руки, ползущей по бедру выше, к его члену, пересилило его раздражение. - Зачем тебе пустые подробности, малыш? Если мы скоро попрощаемся с тобой.

\- А я никуда не денусь в перспективе. Готов к коллаборации после того, как встану на ноги, вы услышите обо мне. Не называю группу, чтоб вы не ждали новостей о ней специально.

\- А если мы не поймем, не услышим?

\- Я прогремлю на весь мир, обещаю. Запишу с вами ремиксы, кавер-версии, tribute-альбом Depeche Mode, спою дуэтом с Виктором. Не смейтесь, это не голые амбиции.

Но они смеялись внутри, особенно Вик. Знали, как тернист путь к вершине, ведь сами ее не могли достичь, пробиваясь упорным трудом долгие-долгие годы. Я не намереваюсь получить всё и сразу на голубом блюдечке. Зато благодаря этим разговорам и дурацким подколам Дарина я вновь почувствовал себя уютно. Нужно привыкнуть, что в среде человеков меня почти всегда будут вожделеть. Не женщины. Я выгляжу... ох, да я сам отлично знаю, как я выгляжу.

До взлета я успел перекинуться парой слов с Кси. Я покидал Гонолулу в бессознательном состоянии и забыл о массе мелочей, а главное – о своем суперкрутом дроне. Поэтому для связи имелся только вшивый мобильный телефон. С другой стороны... за мной хоть через видеокамеру никто не шпионил.

«Это нормально, когда ты знакомишься с группой людей, переживаешь большие неприятности и дальше все ведут себя как ни в чем не бывало, не говорят об инциденте, шутят и смеются? А еще с ними как будто устанавливается доверительная связь. Хотя еще вчера они не подозревали о твоем существовании», - к концу сообщения я ненавидел крохотную клавиатуру, но вслух говорить бы это не вынес.

«Межушные узлы человека так устроены: гасить негатив или отодвигать, если не получается гасить. Последствия настигнут их, но не сразу. Тебе самому не нужна помощь мозгоправа или огнетушитель? В какую передрягу опять вляпался?»

«Отвянь, мозгоклюй. Я разведал, что под вежливой корочкой они ничем не лучше тех бакланов из Бойсе, и я не хочу превозносить этих только потому, что люблю их музыку. Но почему они все-таки отличаются?»

«Люди суть высокофункциональные животные. Похотливые животные. Это в их природе, это нормально, не подлежит линчеванию, и если бы вызывало резкое отторжение – пришлось бы нам вообще не контактировать ни с одним из них. От тех американцев твои наркозвездочки отличаются уровнем профессионализма, самоконтролем и взвешенной реакцией на последствия. Однако успокой меня, скажи, что к твоей заднице больше никто не подгребал».

Я порадовался, что на огромном расстоянии чтение мыслей невозможно и вранье никто не вскроет. Успокоить брателлу текстовой ложью проще простого. Но чем успокоить себя?

«Сказал же, отвянь с мамочкиными допросами. Лучше объясни, чего все со мной носятся? Если еще раз увижу слово “птенец” или “желторотик”, получишь в глаз, придумай версию поинтереснее беззащитной малолетней цыпочки».

«Кто попало доверие не вызовет. Внешность обманчива, но на ней есть маркеры ментального здоровья и красоты души, кроме случаев мошенничества и лицемерия с целью разведения лохов, там удачный невинный декор – хлеб насущный. Не смей ржать. Можно быть, ты взбалмошный придурок, но искренний, и намерения твои не фальшивы. Они почувствовали это, не бездушные сухари, ты получил отклик, повезло, радуйся».

«Радуюсь. А если бы я был двухметровым силачом с голосом как звучок у контрабаса, никто бы не бросился обо мне заботиться и жалеть? Медведи не нуждаются в ласке так, как котятки?»

«У медведей толстая шкура, не всякая пуля пробьет».

«Эй, а что, не бывает верзил с душой плачущей над мелодрамами девушки? И не бывает брутальных щенков, мечтающих иметь в автомобильном парке танки?»

«Давай заканчивай треп, Ману, мне работать и спать надо. Физическая сила или слабость диктуют алгоритм защиты. Где нет бицепсов, там в ход пойдет хитрость и манипуляция. Каждому – своё оружие, и без оружия никак, потому что мир – поганое и недружелюбное место. Береги новых друзей, а полностью не доверяй никому, и демонам не доверяй особенно. Сообщи, где и когда состоится ваш капустник, если сам не приеду, может, Ангела к тебе отправлю: должен же хоть кто-то запротоколировать тебя впервые на сцене перед публикой и без детских подтяжек и подштанников. Цыпочка. Счастливой дороги». 

Восхитительный у меня брат. Жаль, нет смайла со средним пальцем. Я отключил аппарат согласно стандартному полетному протоколу и поджал ноги, чтобы Виктор протиснулся на своё место у иллюминатора. Он тоже прятал телефон.

\- Звонила Марлен, есть новости от Эмили. Выписали из больницы в прошлую среду, допила курс лекарств и готова присоединиться к туру в качестве специального гостя. Хорошо, что мы не успели поменять афиши в связи с ее внезапным припадком, я надеялся в последний момент просто извиниться за ее отсутствие и всё. Но Эмили сыграет, парни.

\- Припадок? - а кто задаст глупые и очевидные вопросы, если не я.

\- Вышла из интерфазы в фазу, затем снова в интерфазу, - Виктор постучал себя по лбу. - Тут ничего личного, просто бизнес: музыкант хорош настолько, насколько он надежный партнер и выполняет обязательства. Это основа любого сотрудничества. Если бы она не успела завоевать большую популярность после попытки самоубийства, я бы не рискнул записывать для нее индастриал-версии известных хитов. Мы исполним в финале концерта одну из них, Эмили на вокале, и ты тоже сможешь блеснуть, заменив Йевонде или Нотте. Посмотрим, кто быстрее устанет и захочет отдать тебе гитару.

\- А это не дешевый пиар-ход с психушкой? Привлечение внимания, беспроигрышно по хардкору, - на самом деле я обрадовался, что найду с нервной девицей общий язык на почве увлечения суицидами. У меня маловато опыта общения с противоположным полом, и пусть робеть, молоть чепуху и стесняться – это не про меня, но перед Эмили Отем просто не хочется ударить лицом в грязь.

\- Заболевание генетическое, она не притворяется. Отец шизофреник, у матери тоже биполярное, а она – борется с внутренним адом и побеждает. И записывает блестящие автобиографичные альбомы. Ты их знаешь, слушал, не так ли? Под бурлеском, викторианской драмой и ожившей мертвечиной она прячет...

\- Не надо, - я понял его недосказанную мысль безо всякой телепатии. Ну конечно же ее насиловали и, уверен, отнюдь не так мягко, как меня. Определенно нам на роду написано подружиться, хотя бы фиктивно, на сорок дней американского тура.

Я поднял правый подлокотник и устроился спать на Фабрисе, используя его предплечье вместо подушки. Он убрал мешающие волосы, подрожал крепким телом, передавая дрожь мне, но потом все-таки решился обнять – за ноги, и похабно, и по-отечески.

В последний раз я спрашиваю себя про обман внешностью. Кто я? И кто я в их глазах? Не жертва, не охотник, не друг, не обычный коллега, и не какой-то приятель или собутыльник. Их неестественно притягивает ко мне, побуждает к откровенности, но им нечего скрывать, а я лгал, лгу и скормлю им ложь на обед и завтрак. И быть мне лжецом всю жизнь среди людей, если я не передумаю и не предам дурацкую мечту возвыситься и стать знаменитым. Но пусть так. В безопасное прозябание среди оборотней я точно не вернусь.

Я обвил шею Фабриса, стараясь не думать, как легко мог бы его задушить, накинув лассо из змеиного тела, поймал одну из двух эротических постановок в его голове и начал засыпать, пообещав принять там (в его и в моем сне) самое горячее участие.

* * *

\- Симон, твои ребята закончили?

Симон Оаро позволил себе лишь на секундочку расслабиться, отойдя от строгого протокола санитарной зачистки, взял из автомобильного мини-бара бутылку пива и встрепенулся под взглядом, напоминавшим пронизывающий ледяной ветер. Фуражка сбилась на затылок, когда он вытер невольно вспотевший лоб. Поставил бутылку на место, прочитал самую короткую молитву, которую знал – незатейливую, из трех слов – и после этого осмелился встретиться глазами с изысканно красивым монстром, на которого работал.

\- Квентин и Федерика остаются наводить беспорядок в комнатах, пока фокусная группа не признает, что у места преступления естественный вид со следами борьбы. Лазарос вернется за пустыми канистрами из-под крови, их нужно увести отдельно от остального инвентаря, чтобы запутать настоящих ищеек. А остальные «крысы» – так точно, закончили.

\- Тогда почему в подвале человек?

\- Подвал был освобожден от заложников и заперт сразу после суда Линча над преступником – еще ночью, командир. Этот изверг держал там троих, и всем троим была оказана медицинская помощь, послан запрос на восстановление утерянных документов, они отправлены по домам, ваши шпионские мухи-невидимки подтвердили, что пострадавшие благополучно добрались.

\- В подвале было четверо. Ключ.

\- Его изъяли местные, сэр, а дверь опечатали. И даже ступеньки, ведущие в подвал, битумом залили, и все слуховые окна заколотили, чтоб туда случайно никакой кролик не угодил, или заблудившийся ребенок. Что никто не увидел... что за живодерня там была.

\- Значит, без ключа. Жди здесь.

Симон дождался, пока дьявол обогнет дом, пропадая из виду, и снова потянулся за пивом. Мороз так и гулял по коже. Девяносто три задания по зачистке, восемь месяцев плодотворной совместной работы, тысячи часов подготовки и детального инструктажа – а ощущения от общения с сатаной свежее свежего, острые и жуткие, не удается свыкнуться. Командир D., к счастью, руководил только в полевых условиях и никогда не работал для «санитарных крыс» тренером или экзаменатором. Иначе бы Симон свихнулся. Весь его отряд свихнулся бы. Они не настолько круты, чтобы выдержать эмоциональные пытки и чудовищный прессинг, они не «дикие кошки». Хотя иногда ему жаль и завидно.

Текущее задание изначально представилось тривиальным: дать наводку полиции на укрытие серийного маньяка и проследить, чтоб количество трупов во время их спецоперации стремилось к нулю. Но не вышло. Он постарался не отбить себе лицо от очередного проявления человечьей некомпетентности, потому что жертв они вызволили, но самого маньяка упустили, после чего ублюдок собирался удариться в бега – и ему бы это удалось, потому что в занюханной американской глубинке никому ни до чего нет дела. В погоню был отправлен Кьюсак, который еще до наступления утра вернул ублюдка домой. Правда, жители городка просили и настаивали не забирать гада для суда и тюрьмы штата и не убивать руками ELSSAD, а предоставить им. Командир посовещался с каким-то высшим инфернальным синодом и разрешил.

Из подвала часов с восьми утра и до полудня слышались развеселые вопли, плач, хрипы и стоны – и ни одной мольбы о пощаде. Когда линчеватели уходили, каждый радостно уносил в карманах по кусочку от преступника. И для полиции они оставили, в общем... маловато. И то, что валялось в подвале, совсем не походило на человека и реконструкции не подлежало. А полиции, тем не менее, следовало предоставить труп – иначе у них было бы слишком много вопросов и претензий к людям, учинившим над маньяком самосуд – в целом, к неплохим, но очень разозленным людям, которых хотелось защитить. Великолепный «дикий кот» Кьюсак улетел, и тогда на сцену вышел он, Симон, и его санитарная группа, больше суток терпеливо наблюдавшие за действом со стороны. Им предоставили решать вопрос с фальшивым телом маньяка, с разыгравшейся внутри дома потасовкой, с набором улик, с подробными и правдоподобными декорациями вплоть до сорта пыли на мебели. И всё это они спланировали быстро, импровизируя на ходу из подручных материалов и дополняя недостающее из грузовика со стандартным походным реквизитом. И всё это они успели до сумерек, полиция с минуты на минуту получит подставной анонимный звонок, приедет забирать «маньяка» и прекратит прочесывать окрестности. Триумф. Он гордился своей работой. Он выполнял ее исключительно тщательно и аккуратно. Поэтому... ну что за бред? Как они могли забыть что-то – кого-то! – в подвале?

В запале он надкусил стеклянное горлышко бутылки, чуть не сломав зубы, но та равнодушно булькнула в ответ, не разделяя его возмущения.

Командир D. отсутствовал дольше, чем длился его внутренний монолог, странно.

Симон допил пиво, оставил пустую тару рядом с холодильником и сам пошел к подвалу.

_«Ближе не нужно. Носилки»,_ \- впился в голову высокий властный голос.

Симон послушно пожал плечами и сходил туда-сюда, во второй автомобиль и обратно.

Демон прошел сквозь запечатанную дверь не открывая ее, но он был один, в своей адской плоти. Теперь же он возвращался с материальной ношей. Поэтому Симон без малейшего удивления пригнулся, прикрываясь складными носилками как щитом, когда свежезалитый раствор подмерз, растрескался и вылетел из дверного проема, а вместе с ним взорвался и фейерверк из наспех приколоченных досок. Симон знал, что на командире традиционно не будет ни царапинки, но каждый раз, когда тот учинял подобные «чудеса», внутри что-то екало, представляя рассеченную фарфоровую кожу, будто треснувшую, ее драгоценные осколки, и кровь... Да, кровь нечеловека. Какого она цвета?

\- Это профессор Зоран Дивац, доктор медицинских наук, серб, похищен два с половиной года назад, - Демон положил на носилки как будто кучку грязного вонючего тряпья, но нет, там смутно угадывались чьи-то костлявые конечности. - Наш молодчик помешался на стилистике криминальных фильмов и чтива, хотел непременно иметь в коллекции ученого, ведь похищать их когда-то было модно. Но никакого плана по порабощению мира или шантажу правительства маньяк не имел, слишком недалекий и зацикленный на своем психозе, и одинокий. Через три месяца профессор ему надоел, и он начал замуровывать несчастного в стену и пол, в согнутом положении, камешек по камешку. Кормил редко, воды почти не давал. О докторе Диваце кое-как заботились другие пленники, им самим перепадали крохи, пока маньяк не замазал цементом последнее окошко ко рту профессора. Это случилось пять дней назад. В агонии мозг Зорана посылал очень слабенькие импульсы-крики о помощи, однако он счастливчик и был мною услышан. Я не могу его исцелить, моя сила губительна для живых тканей, позаботьтесь о нем, как о тяжелораненом. Однако я поддерживаю в нем едва теплящуюся искру, не давая умереть, потому еду с вами. Координаты больницы на борт фургона загружены.

\- Командир А. не поможет нам?

\- Нет. И ему не разорваться. Госпиталь в Карсон-сити ближе. Грузим, подключаем к кислороду и глюкозе, выдай мне оборотня за руль, любого. Я с Зораном в фургон.

\- Я поведу, командир. Федерика – мой заместитель, дальше управятся сами, не маленькие.

Симон надавил на газ, наплевав на дорожные знаки. Ехать было около пятидесяти минут, и все пятьдесят минут он размышлял о двух вещах.

Первая: откуда поступила заявка о маньяке? Почему сейчас, если людей в заключении держали годами под пытками?

И вторая: что особенного или стратегически ценного в безвестном профессоре? Почему обычно безразличный ко всем темный коммандер проявил столько участия? Не может ли первое и второе быть взаимосвязано?

Дьявол так сказал про импульс-крик... словно услышал его не сегодня, не по прибытии на место преступления и не во время разговора с Симоном. Словно получил его ранее по каким-то потайным каналам связи. Инфернальным!

Киллер сидел за тонкой стенкой, отделявшей кузов фургона от водительского салона, слушал смятенные мысли Оаро, посмеивался и откровенно наслаждался. Еще он держал доктора Диваца за руку, состоявшую, в основном, из болезненно торчащих костей и сухожилий, и медленно опускал и поднимал голову, как бы соглашаясь с выводами подчиненного.

Метаданные безумия, сигналы бедствия – информацию, заряженную ненавистью, ужасом, отчаянием и болью – передавала Тьма. Демон действительно услышал финальный зов, когда мистер Смерть уже оседлал профессора и засунул тому в ноздри свои пепельные пальцы, отнимая дыхание и последнюю надежду на спасение. Это Зорану и крайней степени его страданий были обязаны жизнью остальные заложники, иначе томиться бы им тут еще лет десять-пятнадцать: Тьма пожирает лишь самые лакомые и сочные куски, обычная агония не достигает Ее ушей. И маньяк не был бы никогда пойман, внешне он не вызывал подозрений, был крайне тихим и доброжелательным в своей официальной жизни уборщика местного кинотеатра. Жертв он подбирал там же – любых, за исключением этого серба, за которым специально поехал на курорт, на восточное побережье. Проявил хитрость и сообразительность. Но с чего бы он расстарался?

_«Что вы изучали, доктор? Вы не совсем обычны,_ \- киллер приложил два холодящих пальца к голове, покрытой струпьями и мелкими открытыми язвочками. _\- Не отвлекайтесь, вы не умерли, я не ваш прекрасный ангел, боль снял укол морфина, в капельнице для вас жидкий сахар, подача кислорода в норме, вы находитесь в Неваде, обрели свободу на день всех святых, и нет, я не добрый, хватит, думайте о моем вопросе. Предмет вашего исследования»._

_«Линия крови. Узы родства. Семья»._

_«Тот урод, что измывался над вами, не умел, но хотел в семью? Вы должны были ему объяснить, помочь, научить?»_

_«Его в детстве морили голодом. Отчим измывался над ним, тоже запирал, один раз кинул вместо еды труп бродячей собаки. Он был очень болен. И я не мог его исцелить. Семья – пустой звук для одних, целый мир для других: мир, наполненный страхом, контролем и насилием»._

_«Аспекты радости и гармонии вы опускали, ясно»._

_«Что есть семья для тебя, мой ледяной спаситель?»_

_«Симон довезет вас, восемь миль осталось. Скоро вы у меня порыдаете от счастья, лежа в горячей ванне. Поправляйтесь»._

Демон сошел с автомобиля на полном ходу и рванул на восток, в Мэриленд, к следующей жертве. Он будет мотаться по сорока восьми штатам сутки, находя себе всё новую и новую работу. Лишь бы не возвращаться на Гавайи, где карбоновое солнце натянет ему красивые глаза на не менее красивую задницу. И лишь бы не попасть в большой Нью-Йорк, где у цыпленка намечен грандиозный концерт. Он изо всех сил стремится пропустить это, стремится не думать. Но даже полумертвые заложники тыкают его мордой в деликатную проблему.

Он пообещал Сент-Мэвори стать одной семьей. Пообещал свободно и беззаботно, зная, что Мэйв будет не _его личной_ семьей, а прекрасным экспериментом и дополнительным развлечением. Мануэлю он такое не скажет. Побоится?

Страх.

Контроль.

Насилие.

Если так, то у первого пункта уже можно поставить галочку.


	39. Необходимая жестокость. Как выбить из седла

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

_Воришкой-хулиганом_   
_Залез я в эту крепость,_   
_Хотел набить карманы,_   
_Проверив свою смелость._   
  
_В хоромах ни пылинки_   
_И ни души злонравной,_   
_И падают снежинки_   
_Прям с потолка престранно._   
  
_Коринфские колонны,_   
_Шелка, хрусталь и злато,_   
_Обед на две персоны,_   
_Но выбор небогатый:_   
  
_Сырая мертвечина,_   
_Да кровь разлита в кубки._   
_Какая чертовщина..._   
_От рук и ног обрубки!_   
  
_Я от испуга помер,_   
_А, нет – оцепенел лишь._   
_Раздался голос скромный:_   
_«Ты веришь в то, что видишь?»_   
  
_Все жалобы забыты_   
_На волосок от смерти:_   
_Приют, нужда, бронхиты..._   
_Но вышли ко мне – дети!_   
  
_Два ангела красивых,_   
_Не монстры-людоеды._   
_«Ты глуп, ведь внешность лжива_   
_И быть тебе обедом»._   
  
_Ножами пригвожденный,_   
_Украсил стол внезапно_   
_И пялился влюбленно_   
_В два алых рта развратных._   
  
_Мне хочется... чего-то._   
_Я под гипнозом, брежу._   
_Похож на идиота,_   
_Стону, а меня режут._   
  
_... ..._   
_Истерзали нежно тело_   
_На изнанке кожи._   
_Меня съели? Отымели?_   
_Что-то третье? Боже..._   
  
_С потолка летят снежинки,_   
_Скатерть в темных пятнах._   
_В моем теле ни кровинки,_   
_Я иду обратно._

\- Что ты пишешь? - Вик скосил взгляд в мой блокнот.

\- Ничего, - я скорее машинально, чем осознанно перевернул страницу на чистый разворот. Привык всё прятать. Привык не доверять. - Так... новые песенные наброски. Я сочиняю их постоянно. Это немного помогает. Справиться.

\- Справиться с чем?

\- С дисграфией, - Фабрис пришел на помощь. Ляпнул наобум, но какой же он хороший.

Я отдал ему блокнот и влез глубже в сидение, борясь с закладыванием ушей. Самолет садится. А моя судьба ко мне приближается. Страшно. Ссыкотно.

Бронированное стекло, за которым я прятался в Бойсе, а затем в Париже, трещало, угрожая похоронить меня под обломками. Отдаленный шум и дыхание очень большого города надавили, заставляя разувериться в очередной раз в выбранной по жизни стезе. Все эти люди, их так много, а я маленький, тупой и бестолковый, и никому я не нужен, я не справлюсь, уверенные в себе музыканты, именитые группы, чужие нахальные фанаты, слэм, суматоха, счастливая истерика в партере, хаос на бэкстейдж, а я во всем этом дерьме сдохну от панической атаки. Не выдержу.

\- У тебя коленки ходуном ходят, Ману, - шепнул Фабрис, наклоняясь к самому моему лицу.

\- Ну так уйми их, - я резко, даже слишком резко потянул его нервные итальянские руки на себя. - Сожми крепко. Или оплеуху влепи. Или соври что-нибудь бодрящее. Делай что хочешь. Только успокой.

\- Рэ Вильнев был мотыльком, что подлетел к твоему огню вплотную и сжег себе крылья. Он сгорел дотла. Тебе нечего бояться. Ты – чистое необузданное пламя. Я видел, как ты создал шедевр из ничего. Только что.

\- Знаешь, это мой брат, а вовсе не я... - и я запнулся в озарении, - _владеет. Пирокинезом..._

Мы дети одного отца. Я зря полжизни считал себя недостойным и отстойным? Но пламя брателлы вырывается из кончиков его пальцев, изнуряющее и опустошительное, он забил на него болт и пользует ботанские штучки, то бишь свои мозги. А у меня... Мэйв сказал, что у меня огромное сердце. Правда, пылать буквально оно вряд ли станет, бред.

Ну а если станет? Если этим пламенем мокрушника можно избить, подчинить, регулярно подзатыльники выписывать? И что если он его не потушит, сколько бы полярного льда на мою голову ни вывалил. Ну да, да! Он же будет целиться в голову! То есть опять не буквально, но... Все киллеры и снайперы так делают, правила и железная логика. Башка неуязвима: я достаточно тупой, школу бросил, и уж точно ни разу не гений, это моё спасение. Он думает, что я мелкий прилипала, не способный любить, и все. Да пошел он нахер. За своей любилкой пусть смотрит.

\- У тебя как будто душа опять появилась, в глазах квартиранты свет повключали. Ты принял колеса какие-то? - Дарин неподражаем. Злиться не могу, улыбаюсь и киваю.

\- Слушай, не говори ни с кем, крошка-новичок, - опять вмешался Фабрис. - Под отелем будет навалом охраны, о времени нашего прибытия специально не объявлено, фантики скорее всего дежурить не будут – ну, кроме помоечных группиз, но эти больны неизлечимо. В сопровождении охраны мы прибудем из отеля в клуб, не лимузин, но тачка будет крутая.

\- А почему не автобус? В туры обычно ездят на автобусах.

\- Это кому технической начинки надо немерено, - ответил Виктор. - Аппаратуру через Атлантику таскать глупо, учитывая, что у нас нет какого-то специального шоу. Ребята из BM одолжат нам всю громоздкую технику, я договорился. На саундчек отведено завтра время до полудня. А Эмили потусит с нами вечер и ночь.

\- Разве нам не нужно выспаться?

\- Чувак, тебе сколько лет? - заржал Дарин. - Зависай, отрывайся, бери от жизни всё, а то как придурок шестидесятилетний рассуждаешь, с расстройством желудка и геморроем. Хочешь, реально колес каких-нибудь отсыплю? На любой вкус есть, разноцветные.

\- Тише ты, - шикнул Виктор. - Нет у тебя ничего, Йевонде, не куплено. А что было куплено дома – то съедено или смыто в унитаз. Мы всё еще в воздушной посудине, не прошли пограничный контроль и зверства с багажом, ты должен быть чист и невинен, как слеза младенца. И не высовывайся в аэропорте, не позорь меня. Ману?

\- Ману, - голос срывался, но я приложил все усилия, чтоб казаться каменным.

\- Это Нью-Йорк. Город городов. Яблоко Эдема или яблоко Содома, это уж как подфартит. Не разделяйся с группой, не западай на красиво разодетых девочек и не привлеки внимание какого-нибудь нового Рэ Вильнёва. Извини. Сказать это было необходимо. Апартаменты у нас дюплекс, спишь с Фаби, половину нашего отеля занимают тоже музыканты, но намного менее чистоплотные, чем мы. Будет травка, другое курево, другое ядерное кружево и приглашения куда-то сходить без нас с заманчивыми бесплатными пропусками и флаерами. Не ведись.

\- Я же буду спать с Фаби, на кой хрен мне какие-то приглашения по злачным местам?

Теперь заржали все трое. Но у Виктора залегли морщинки обеспокоенности вокруг глаз.

\- Последнее искушение – это Эмили, - продолжил он инструктаж. - Ты ей понравишься, Ману, тут к гадалке не ходи. Не дай себя обмануть и окрутить. Молодые американки – те еще штучки. Готичная американская лолита – холеная умная су... штучка втройне. Без обид, мы ее любим, конфликта не ищем, но всегда к нему готовы. А, да, вокалистка BM тоже ничего, но старше и сильно проигрывает на фоне Эмили, так что опасности не представляет. Пьяных мужиков мы берем на себя. Просто держи рот на замке, особенно не пой в караоке. Не слушай дурака Йевонде и не расслабляйся.

\- Нигде не расслабляйся, ну, кроме постели со мной, - дополнил Фабрис, отсмеявшись. Достал с верхней полки мой рюкзак, сунул туда блокнот, передал мне, помог надеть. Вручил свою руку, опять будет папочкой. Что ж, я не готов, но разве можно приготовиться к панике?

Самолет, минут десять катившийся по посадочной полосе и рулежным дорожкам, наконец остановился.

* * *

\- У меня гражданский вызов. Примешь?

\- Кто-то выиграл в лотерею. Да.

Раз в месяц я отправляюсь на материк в маске народного мстителя, караю несчастных уродцев, которым не повезло в жизни и они заделались плохишами. А иногда натыкаюсь на больных извращенцев, которых нужно укоротить на целую голову, чтоб они ею не думали о маленьких детишках – или на длину члена, чтоб они опять-таки не думали им о тех, кто не в состоянии дать отпор. Список девиаций в целом скуден, большинство вещей, возбуждающих род человеческий, хоть и мерзковато пахнут, но не уголовно наказуемы. Всего раз мне попался любитель гуро, сношавший отдельные матки и влагалища голыми и мокрыми от крови, то есть свежевырезанными из тел жертв. Я тогда подивился его умелости и навел справки, не хирург ли он случайно. Почти – оказался мясником. Для суда и тюрьмы я оставляю обычно только безобидных воров и домушников, но тот редкий поехавший экземпляр захотелось как-то сохранить для потомков в назидание и устрашение – и я отправил голову ублюдка в герметичном контейнере прямиком на лабораторный стол мастеру.

Кто-то скажет, что коллекционировать ДНК отбросов – очередная моя блажь и я пресытившийся дьявол в самом плохом смысле этого слова: не ровён час, его клонируют и отпустят обратно в город с мясницкими инструментами развлекаться. Но мы договорились с Хэллом сохранять разрозненные закодированные фрагменты ДНК: обратно Шалтая-Болтая не собрать. Его файлы, если однажды кто-то захочет раскодировать, сгодятся для мутации и генной пересадки разве что в помидоры или в баклажаны. Мы изучаем встречающиеся угрозы для пополнения банка данных, но не пытаемся превратить их в оружие, наступая на грабли подобно многим ученым идиотам до нас.

Я прибыл на место, как обычно, следуя чистым координатам широты и долготы, почуял неладное и сверился с картой: окраина города Виктория, Британская Колумбия.

\- Дорогой, что за фокусы? Я в Канаде вне закона.

\- А то я не знаю, - донесся из сотового довольный голос Энджи. - Но тебе всегда было, есть и будет наплевать. Ты – закон. Иди верши правосудие на свой вкус и цвет.

\- Почему? Кто вытянул выигрышный билет?

\- Шелборн-стрит, дом 4298. И почему я должен лишать тебя сюрприза? Иди и насладись. Шагай, шагай, бодренько.

Жилище типичное для представителя нижней прослойки среднего класса: коттедж на два этажа под двускатной крышей, серебристый шевроле универсал на парковке, квадрат газона для барбекю, над гаражными воротами прибита красная баскетбольная корзина. По тротуару мимо коттеджа продефилировала пожилая семейная парочка с золотистым ретривером на длинном поводке. Обсосали меня взглядами до сахарных косточек – во главе с собакой. И всё. На лужайке за домом и перед домом ни души, в окнах ни огонька, хотя дело к вечеру.

Заборов и дополнительных калиток не имелось, я просто прошел по нестриженой траве и толкнул дверь. Не заперто, без следов взлома. Холл загромождало старое механическое пианино, на кухне-столовой на стуле главы семьи восседал большой плюшевый зайка с синим носом, ванна-туалет неинтересно, чулан заперт, мебель веранды зачехлена на зиму. Вернулся в холл. Нашел маленькую гостиную. Присмотрелся к фоторамкам на комодах и к картинкам на стенах. Нахмурился, прошел наверх. Перерыл три спальни и еще один санузел, нахмурился сильнее. Значит, подвал. Черт возьми, но и там никого. Нигде ни намека на тепловые сигнатуры, я начинаю злиться.

\- Фу какой ты несобранный и невнимательный, - мелодично проворковал брат. - За домом есть надувной бассейн. Он перевернут, вода вся вытекла и впиталась в землю. Проверь, кого им там накрыли, неумело спрятав.

Бассейн валялся на самой границе участка. Под ним – три тела ничком в грязи. Два рядом, одно сверху, уложены крест-накрест. Волосы и лица так извазюканы, что я подтащил всех троих к дому и тщательно окатил из садового шланга. Отмылись с четвертой попытки. Мальчики, подростки, лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати, довольно красивые. Двое – близнецы, с синюшными следами на шеях от длительного удушения. А третий...

\- Где родители?

\- Уехали вчера в Ванкувер на свадьбу близких друзей, вернутся в понедельник. Их родные сыновья – та двойня. Присматривать за ребятней оставили убийцу. А третий пришел на свою беду к ним в гости. Преступника ты без проблем найдешь. Но главное не это ведь, правда?

Я зашвырнул телефон в болотистое месиво под ногами. Снова и снова безнадежно разглядывал близнецов. Одежда в полном беспорядке, но не порвана: пуговицы на месте, молнии не сломаны, штаны расстегнуты, но не спущены полностью, футболки и худи задраны, чтоб были видны соски, но без намека на попытку сорвать их с тел. Губы сильно искусаны, под ногтями кроме земли застряли частички чужой кожи, но синяков и царапин нет. Стройные шатены с остекленевшими голубыми глазами, девочки все небось кипятком ссали.

Третий парнишка сильно отличался типажом, белобрысый и немного нескладный, в ботанских очках, сломанных на дужках и с размаху вбитых в хрящ переносицы, толстые линзы треснули, но не осыпались. С обезображенного лица мне долго пришлось отмывать кровь, вправлять вывих носа и реконструировать в воображении облик в целом. В отличие от близнецов, он был голым и сильно избитым. Его гениталии... долго искать не пришлось – лежали в Шевроле, в багажнике, в переносном холодильнике для пикников. Там же валялся острый садовый нож, которым срезают кору с деревьев – очевидно, первое же орудие, попавшееся палачу под руку. Он пригодился не только для кастрации несчастного – со спины, ягодиц и частично рук была содрана кожа. Ее мне найти не удалось. Зато здорово разозлила последняя находка-улика.

\- Гитара?! Ты серьезно, любимый? Зачем ты подстроил всё?

\- А что такое, любимый? - ровно тем же тоном переспросил Ангел, и я услышал, как он затягивается моими, сука, сигаретами, хотя курить ему нельзя! - Ты восстановил события на месте преступления? Неужто кровь в голову ударила и зрение застилает? Ну, давай я помогу. Братья любили этого соседского парня-гитариста. Его Ирвин зовут. Оба влюбились – они же близнецы. Но тот, который Аарон, положил глаз первым и встречался открыто. А тот, который Мозес, опоздал и молча хотел того же самого, не решаясь признаться. Сегодня, пользуясь тем, что все взрослые удачно свалили, Мозес отправил брата за пивом и воздушной кукурузой и попытался соблазнить блондинчика Ирвина. Тот не сопротивлялся, думая, что это игра и Мозес прикалывается. Когда Аарон вернулся с пивком, он всё понял. И не препятствовал. Знаешь, им крыши снесло от переизбытка гормонов и невероятной пикантности ситуации. Вместо ссоры, заправившись алкоголем, они начали ласкать друг друга втроем. Но они так увлеклись, полупьяные и раскрепощенные, что забыли – после бейсбольного матча, по уговору с заботливыми предками, к ним наведается отец Ирвина и позаботится, чтоб они учили уроки, а не устроили на уик-энд вечеринку со знакомыми малолетними шалавами. Он и предположить не мог, что предпочел бы видеть их в компании голых шалав, а не в компании друг друга. Он так рассвирепел, что не сможет рассказать, чем он занимался последние три с половиной часа. Детям его соседей досталось по минимуму, хотя шейные позвонки не сломались и задыхались они, повешенные, медленно. Подонок стоял и любовался этим, ничего не делая, не добивая, но и не вынимая из петли. Покончив с ними, своего отпрыска он наказывал очень, очень изощренно: истязал тихонечко, без ругани, не орал, чтоб пол-улицы не сбежалось, а ожесточенно шептал, что вырвет и вырежет из Ирвина всю дурь. Ты ведь найдешь детоубийцу по кровавому следу в два счета, правда? Алло, Ди, ты меня слушаешь?..

Мобильник пищал и возмущался дальше, не знаю о чем. Я был занят – стоял в тринадцати концентрических кругах из лохмотьев восставшей Тьмы. По центру лежали мальчики. Я говорил яростно и неразборчиво, глотая слова вместо воздуха, а Мать слушала и не перебивала. Когда я закончил говорить, то устал так, что колени подогнулись, и я упал. Зато у меня в распоряжении было уже не три трупа, а три с переменным успехом дышащих тела для срочной реанимации. Я вызвал медиков. Нескладного маленького блондина, не дожидаясь носилок, сам перенес и переложил в карету «неотложки». У него по-прежнему, даже после воскрешения, отсутствовали гениталии, но я не мог выносить их вида и тем более не мог притронуться к ним, к отрезанным, и положил между ног паренька его гитару.

Месть, возмездие, наказание – всё в мозгу горело и переливалось огнями наивысшей меры. Но я и пальцем не трону этот злобный кусок дерьма, слишком просто, слишком легко он отделается, он не раскается, он не поймет, за что я его распинаю или растягиваю на прокрустовом ложе. И поступить с ним, как с Ирвином, я тоже не могу. Око за око, а зуб за зуб – принцип отмщения Господень, а мы от него отреклись, мы горделивые повстанцы, мы...

\- Энджи?

\- О, да, лед взлетел и воспламенился, раз зовешь по имени. Какой жутенький аттракцион мне приготовить? Монстр ты мой разгоряченный.

\- Кинотеатр в голове. Лента на тридцать лет вперед. Он будет ею одержим, бесконечно прокручиваемой в голове, его запрут в психушке за формальное безумие, хотя фактически он не свихнется. Пусть каждый день смотрит от зари до зари. Ослепнет, не ослепнет, а под закрытыми веками останется это драматическое действо: его сын-гомосексуал, что год за годом живет своей жизнью с двумя парнями. А по ночам ублюдок пусть видит то, что фильм ему не показывает днем. В таких деталях, что невооруженным оком обычно не поймать. Пусть наблюдает минеты и соитие из ракурса внутри тела своего сына, пусть не пропустит ни единой фрикции... словно члены по очереди тыкаются прямиком в его целые или выколотые глазницы.

\- Ты восхитительный, Ди. И что тебя побудило фантазировать?

Я прирос к бетону перед гаражом, к открытому багажнику. Органы бережно унесены медиками в контейнерах с сухим льдом, но зачем гнаться за физикой реальности, если это движущимися пятнами на моей сетчатке застряло, маячит. Аккуратный розоватый пенис, сильно покромсанный и черный от крови у основания, два совсем маленьких яичка с пушком на мошонке, полураздавленные, всё непримечательное, немного детское по размерам и... проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!

Голос в телефоне продолжал меня вкрадчиво пытать. Мягкий, сладкий, участливый голос.

\- У него такие же, не правда ли? Бугорки вен, продольная бороздка на головке. И волоски того же цвета, бледно-желтые. И ты словно пережил _его _кастрацию. По своей вине. И его словно искалечил отец. Или мать. Или ты? Или не важно? Кто-то мучает его, потому что боится полюбить. Не способен полюбить нормально, как человек, не как инкуб и орудие извращенного бога. У него нет выбора с близнецами, тут без совпадений. Он робко признался. И тут же получил по яйцам. Тебе больно? Больно? Обязательно перезвони мне, сволочь, и скажи, когда тебе, во имя дьявола, станет наконец дико, раздирающе, невыносимо больно!

Ангел не бросил на этом трубку, но это было хуже, чем если бы бросил – он в нее рыдал.

Мне незачем перезванивать, мне нечего говорить. Боль пришла, она тут. И всегда, если к нам приходит боль – она приходит к нему одному, к Ангелу. А я убийца боли, ее главный враг, бессменный пожиратель. Это _мой_ закон. Разве можно его нарушить?

В ответ, сочиненный будто назло и вопреки природе Тьмы, а может, по ее наущению, попустительству и забавы ради... в моем паху, крайне неприятно отреагировавшем на истязания, реконструированные по ходу расследования – родилось сомнение. И поползло вверх. К месту, где, по идее, у меня должно биться сердце.


	40. Ключи и замки. Кто-то слишком много болтает

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Пуп планеты, названный когда-то Новым Амстердамом, мало впечатлил: встретил однообразно серым пейзажем стеклянных и бетонных высоток (это на подлете) и проливным дождем (а это уже выгружаясь уставшим багажом по телескопическому трапу). Аэропорт давил, глазеть по сторонам не хотелось, нескончаемые потоки людей наводили на разные экстремальные и бессовестные мысли. Например, что если половина этих двуногих пропадет, никто и не заметит, ведь их несколько миллиардов, а нас, оборотней, всего лишь три с половиной тысячи осталось. Ровно никакого любопытства или восторга я не проявил и тогда, когда мы погрузились в три такси, два легковых и фургончик – техники и багаж поехали отдельно. Виктор сел впереди рядом с водителем-индусом и погрузился с ним в увлекательный разговор. О чем конкретно, я не слушал, да и прозрачная перегородка мешала. Дарин, выбравший на заднем сиденье самое неудобное место по центру, ловко и непринужденно прижался ко мне, бедром и плечом, чем привел оставшегося не при делах Фабриса в натуральное замешательство.

\- Ты по шее давно не получал, Йевонде? - спросил гитарист, когда Дарин еще руки на меня пристроил. - Ну подожди, вот мы доедем...

\- Всё нормально, - я подался вперед, позволив Дарину чуть повернуть меня и обнять спину. - Я замерз, и волосы намокли. - А поскольку Фабрис продолжал возмущенно пыхтеть, пришлось добавить: - Я ему доверяю. Собственно, я доверяю каждому из вас троих. Не ревнуй, носатый, ага?

Фабрис поворчал в мутное окно. Ливень усиливался, трасса и проносящиеся мимо авто казались набором размязанных пятен в шлейфе белых и красных огней. У водителя играла дурацкая ориентальная музыка, но не очень громко – тут перегородка скорее плюс.

\- Нам далеко ехать, гостиница черт-те где, - по тону было ясно, что Дарин предлагает дальше ехать с комфортом, полулежа на его груди. Я не отказался и прикорнул. Заодно поржал с обделенной гримасы Фаби. - Расскажи о себе что-нибудь, мы ничего не знаем. Где ты живешь, например?

\- В Гонолулу. Только не надо про рай для серфингистов, умоляю. Я даже на доске ни разу не стоял, а в океане купался от силы раз. Но не подумайте чего... просто я там недавно, - я напрягся, соображая. Врать до смерти не хотелось, а бесконечно помалкивать о настоящей родине уже подташнивало. Или это меня в авто укачало? Между тем мой невидимый демон-хранитель подкинул в голову идею-выручалочку. - Слушайте, вы мне сильно нравитесь, но я не могу сказать, откуда я по-настоящему родом. Это... это из-за программы по защите свидетелей. Мать вызовут давать показания по одному серьезному делу, и до начала суда ее переселили. Меня с братом, соответственно, тоже. Поэтому мы так далеко от материка. Причем нас отослали и от мамки, разделили, чтоб мы точно находились в безопасности, это было ее особое пожелание.

\- Так где же ты живешь, таинственный бамбино? - Дарин с неожиданной мягкостью поцеловал меня в шевелюру, но сразу смекнул, что это было слишком, и дурашливо оперся подбородком на мою макушку.

\- У отца... моей девушки, - сказал и оробел, представив, как это звучит со стороны. И поспешил разбавить правду всякой человеческой несусветицей: - У него грех не пожить! Он богатый старый хрен, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Огромный дом-поместье, парк, бассейн, скульптуры, картины, холопы... Вам это интересно?

\- Да! - Фабрис. Очнулся. - Я во дворцах никогда не жил. И теряюсь в догадках, как там не заблудиться, а еще, знаешь, какие-то порядки соблюдать надо, наверное, заведенный регламент, этикет...

\- О да, этикет есть, - я встрепенулся. - Но только за столом, когда ужинаешь с хозяевами. В целом там очень круто и роскошно. Все спальни на последнем этаже, на четвертом, там же гардеробные, для уюта и чтоб не мешал никто какой-то рабочей деятельностью. И если соседи занимаются сексом... ну вы представили, стены хорошие, и слышно что-либо, только если дверь за собой закрыть нормально забыли или даже иногда в спешке оставили нараспашку. От конфузов спасают горничные, им не привыкать. То есть мне не надо ничего делать с этим. Хотя уборку лучше самому, не хочу, чтоб в моих вещах копались.

\- А на первом этаже что?

\- Самая оживленная часть дома: кухня, огромная столовая, часть библиотеки – книги можно найти на всех четырех этажах, но основные читальные залы на втором – в общем, на первом еще бильярдная и что-то типа домашнего казино-филиала. И, конечно, холл, переходящий в длинную гостиную. Он отличается от всяких приемных покоев, которые мне довелось уже видеть, тем, что там мягкая мебель с белоснежной обивкой. И если ты пришел грязный и вонючий, как-то не решаешься присесть: сначала почистишься, ботинки снимешь и в душ. А после душа внизу сидеть глупо, в другие комнаты отдыхать тянет.

\- Старик-папаша, я смотрю, довольно циничный и с юморком, - Фабрис заинтересованно перегнулся через Дарина ко мне. - Тиранит вас всех?

\- Ну... нет. Повар и остальная прислуга живут в прекрасных условиях, не хуже, чем в пятизвездочном отеле, хотя изначально мне это представлялось тесными и темными каморками. Америка, равенство, - я улыбнулся, отлично понимая, что мессир папчик не за просто так разместил Жерара, Иэна и Сесиль как королей. Наверняка они несут пожизненную службу, и это не... работа, а настоящий долг. Как отдавать долг родине (фу, как пафосно звучит), только долг дьяволу. - Бальный зал еще есть. Я не прикалываюсь. С зеркалами, канделябрами и оркестровой ямой. И отдельно комнаты для занятия творчеством, там рисовальные принадлежности, рояль, глина для лепки, булыжники какие-то, я не шарю, инструменты для резьбы по дереву и конструкторы. Насчет музыки – еще отдельно есть на втором этаже место, но там с современными наворотами, синтезаторы, электрическое пианино, драм-машины, я... то есть я всё это заказать хочу. Пока мне просто разрешили. А тот рояль – настоящий, старинный, восемнадцатого века. На втором этаже, в основном, рабочие кабинеты, компьютеры, домашняя серверная. Я спортзал забыл – он на первом. Господи, а еще подвал есть, гигантский, два входа и один выход в гараж. Я не всё-всё обошел, чтоб точно знать. Предназначение некоторых комнат определению толком не поддается. Про библиотеку я уже сказал. Еще мне кажется, что за книжными полками есть тайная комната или много комнат с целыми потайными коридорами. Я не видел план здания, так что остается гадать. Это я не упомянул еще о сквозной планировке кое-где – чтоб дойти до определенной комнаты, нужно пройти четыре или пять других.

\- Анфилада, - подсказал Дарин.

\- Да. Планировка левого и правого крыла не одинаковая, коридор один внутри между комнатами, а другой прилегает к окнам переднего фасада. Уверен, вам бы понравилось там просто бродить и изучать всё – как в музее, только еще лучше – всякие мелкие штучки на столах, китайские вазы, наверняка древние и дорогие. Гостевых комнат полно, можно разместить целый батальон, они по назначению не чисто спальные, но многие диваны и кресла раскладываются. Меня пару раз тянуло прикорнуть, потому что на коже с тиснением, не скользкой, хорошо пахнущей... - вздохнул. Вот уж не ожидал, но домой потянуло. Не на Терру, не на Марс, не на войну – а в обитель Тьмы, пахнущую то кровью, то свежей французской выпечкой. - Я утомил вас россказнями. Да и сам засыпаю, если честно.

\- Не утомил. Но если выдохся – поспи сейчас, нам ведь еще полночи тусить, - Дарин придержал меня пониже задницы, помогая окончательно на него улечься и удобно сложить ноги.

\- Слышь, Виктор, наш Йевонде мамкой заделался. Соску парню предложи, а? - Фабрис изобразил явную непристойность ртом и пальцами, мне было насрать. По телу гуляло возбуждение, спать не хотелось – я так сказал просто, чтоб заткнуться и спокойно подумать. Правда, спокойно не получалось. Вспоминал Мэйва и мокрушника.

Первого я видел полностью раздетым: красивый, спортивный, облиться слюнями, завалить и трахнуть, спору нет, но – слишком доступный.

Второй ускользал не от одного лишь меня, дурачка малолетнего. И не одного меня он манил и доводил до помешательства раскрытыми воротами рубашек и пряжками расстегнутого, болтающегося и кое-как держащегося ремня, блестящими ширинками, из которых вот ни разу ничего похабно не выпирало, и задницей, обтянутой форменными штанами, которую тоже не удавалось сожрать и облапать взглядом: слишком длинные волосы прикрывали ее, нарушая обзор. Его похищающая воображение фигура была относительно четко поймана только на фотографиях, плакатах или портретах, нарисованных его сестрой и висящих в особняке в тяжелых рамах. А в жизни он словно находился в непрерывном движении, переливаясь, мерцая, неуловимо меняясь в очертаниях, даже когда застывал в одной позе, сидя на стуле или разлегшись на постели, длинной сахарно-пудровой статуей.

Если я еще хотя бы раз повторю, как дико, беспощадно и беспардонно он прекрасен, то попрошу брателлу доставить мне авиапочтой пистолет и застрелюсь. Но этого мало. И не это – секрет его власти над всем и каждым.

Можно любоваться чистой небесной красотой, не испытывая животного влечения, можно быть влюбленным в музыку, в работу, совсем другие цепочки процессов в мозгах. А к нему... это оно и есть! Гребаное непрерывное сумасшедшее неутихаемое влечение! Похоть в квадрате, возведенная в похотливую степень, в грязи, в поту, в крови, в сперме, в синяках, мокрая от дождя и снега, валяющаяся на тротуаре, как мертвая шлюха, на всеобщем обозрении, вызывающая стыд, «скорую», полицию, пожарных, толпу следователей и вагон трудных вопросов к самому себе. И это всё – только одно из чувств, приливающих кровью в пах, а их там еще целая армия, разных, кидающих то в жар, то в тошноту, то в озноб.

В моем не особо испорченном воображении разбежаться-то негде, но Демон и тут постарался... вложил. Воскресают картинки близости, которые он рисовал в своих фиолетовых глазах в нашу самую первую встречу на этаже серверной. И морга там не было. И трупного окоченения, и вечной мерзлоты – ничего такого гадкого и некрофильского в его фантазии и в помине не было, не заметил. А то, что всё-таки заметил – наглухо вышибло дух из глупого растревоженного тела, и землю – из-под ослабевших ног. Черт, я возбужден не на шутку! Дарин может заметить и неправильно истолковать.

\- Какой план? - я повернулся боком, прикрываясь. Сильно же у меня встал, и непонятно, чем успокаиваться. - Ну, по приезду и заселению, чё как? Я не голодный, идем сразу тусить. Но предупреждаю, что не умею себя вести с людьми вашего... уровня, поэтому если не хотите, чтоб я ляпнул чего лишнего, тупого и позорного...

\- Расслабься, - отозвался Виктор, опустив перегородку. - Люди как люди. А кто зазвездился, нагрубит тебе или как-то заденет, особенно по пьяни – тому можешь в морду засветить. Чтоб звездочки натурально из глаз посыпались. Мы встречаемся в клуб “Madame X”, постаравшись остаться неузнанными, заказ на вечер и ночь, программа в двух изолированных кабинках. Эмили встретит нас.

\- Программа?

\- Это бар, диско и стрип-клуб, - пояснил Фабрис. - Не знаю, как ты, а нам перед выступлением необходимо сбросить напряжение. Потому что мы тоже всего лишь люди. Фанатки зачастую вытворяют чересчур откровенные вещи, что до, что после, что во время концерта – предлагают себя, и перед ними трудно устоять, если не подготовиться. Далеко не всем им есть восемнадцать или хотя бы шестнадцать лет. Законы тут суровые, понимаешь? Да ты должен знать, ты сам американец.

_\- А если мне двенадцать, то на сколько посадят? -_ не вслух, конечно, не вслух сказал и ткнулся в шершавую щеку Дарина. Ерунда, это не обо мне и не мои проблемы. Я оборотень, два года как созрел. Не бреюсь пока, но всё впереди. Неплохо вожу людей за нос. В тесной желтой коробке на колесах разве что сидеть устал, начинается клаустрофобия. Когда мы уже доедем?

\- За перекрестком 5-ой и 18-ой улиц направо, оранжевая вывеска, - скомандовал Виктор водителю и спрятал дорожную карту в карман. - Остановите как можно ближе, прямо под ней, если высадка пассажиров разрешена. Парни, мы на месте.

Как вовремя. Позволил Дарину себя вынести на руках и в шутку сказал, что теперь его черед принимать со мной душ. Он поверил, ржака. Фаби ревниво помалкивал и помогал выгружать чемоданы, а Вик раздал дополнительные указания:

\- Ключи от комнат спрашивайте у ресепциониста от моего имени, мини-бар оплачен с повторным наполнением. Соседи у нас, как и обещано, ребята из “The Birthday Massacre”, Рэйнбоу и Чиби, не шумные, не обижайте их. Йевонде, на парковке отеля через час появится парень в кепке и свитшоте с принтом Че Гевары. Ты знаешь, что делать, приготовь деньги: банкомат, мне сказали, за углом. Ла Нотте, удостоверься, что мы обеспечены на завтра культурной программой, я просил итальяноговорящего гида, если выписали другого – пошли его на три буквы. Ведите себя хорошо, не ссорьтесь и не курите в номере травку. Йевонде, постарайся не разочаровать меня и не устроить кокаиновое кровотечение носом в самый неподходящий момент. Я уеду с техниками проверять сцену и акустику, увезу всю аппаратуру, кому-то оставить его гитару?

Я поднял руку. А Виктор поднял бровь.

\- Точно? Зачем она тебе сегодня? Ладно, забирай. Gibson, правильно. После инспекции Ирвинг-Плаза займусь финансами и другими бумажками. Развлекитесь в “Madame X” пока без меня. Эмили передавайте привет и извинения. Если управлюсь до часу ночи – присоединюсь. Но я сам в это не верю. Ману, к тебе персонально приду пожелать доброй ночи, то есть утра, и удостоверюсь, что Ла Нотте не напоил тебя до бесчувствия. Вроде ничего не забыл. Чао.

Он сел в фургон с техниками, другие такси давно разъехались. Когда ко мне вернулась способность связно мыслить и говорить, парни вовсю общались с мини-баром, Дарин быстро и небрежно раскидал грязные и чистые шмотки по шкафам и ходил по номеру в одних трусах, телик транслировал какую-то кулинарную ересь на полную громкость, а Фабрис сидел на полу под стенкой с ноутбуком, выстроив бутылки пива перед собой в шеренгу.

\- Вы соображаете вообще, какой Вик у вас офигенный? Понимаете, как вам повезло? - я был почти вне себя. - Вы цените то, что он делает? Эй, алло, народ! - я со злости треснул по телику пультом, не разбил, к счастью, зато это помогло ему выключиться.

\- Он всегда был таким, - ответил Дарин после довольно тягостной паузы и почесал себя за ухом бутылочным горлышком. - Он главный. И, по-моему, он прётся от избранной роли – лидера, который тащит на себе всё. Я никогда не посягал на его авторитет и не спорил с его решениями, в отличие, например, от Грэйса. Мне нравится... - он повел голыми плечами, как бы извиняясь, - мне нравится не думать. Говорю только за себя.

\- Ну а ты, Фабрис? - я напряженно впился в него взглядом так, что он не смог долго прятаться за ноутбучным экраном.

\- Я новичок в группе. И полный профан в делах администрирования. Скажешь не сравнивать, потому что ты только вчера пришел, но, бамбино, я не больше полугода как свой в доску. Я пришел на гитаре играть, я музыкант, а не продюсер, сечешь? Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, что собираюсь курнуть, напиться и трахнуть стриптизершу. А завтра – отлично выступить, то есть сделать то, что Виктор поручил мне, когда принимал в DSI. Не думай, что я не благодарен ему. Но вещи, которыми он поразил тебя, вполне обыденны, он делает их изо дня в день. Наверное, ты впечатлился, найдя человека, который умеет что-то действительно хорошо и первоклассно, не пасует от монотонности и однообразия, несет ответственность, а не роняет ее, едва что-то пошло не по плану. К этому нужно стремиться каждому, кто хочет назвать себя профессионалом.

\- Ладно, - я насупился. - Тот человек на парковке – наркоторговец?

\- Продавец синтетической радости, - деликатно поправил Дарин. - Нашел через знакомого, гарантировавшего, что товар чистый. Тебе не предлагаю, и ты тоже лучше не заикайся, а то Виктор с меня шкуру сдерет и сошьет пару итальянских сумочек. Как возьму всё необходимое – двинемся в клуб. Фаби, я полагаю, уже решил вопрос с гидом, и если ты принял душ – не куксись и сделай легкий мэйк. Хочешь, сам тебя накрашу?

Он взял карандаш и жидкую подводку, а я сел неподвижно на его колени и отрешился. Раздумывал, какие яркие и одновременно безликие гостиницы, коттеджи и отельные номера, что я посещал. Крыша над головой есть, а дома – нет. Ни уюта, ни души, жилища людей будто в вечном изгнании, с ощущением, когда нет ничего своего. Какая-то мебель, лампочки и декоративная облицовка стен не делают дом домом. Я вспоминал наши хижины из глины и плетеных веток на старой родине, украдкой вздыхал. Невозможно иметь дом всюду, это глупо. И таскать дом с собой – еще глупее, мы же не улитки. Но мне неприятно находиться тут. Наверное, в фургоне с Виктором и теми техниками-итальянцами, с которыми я даже не знаком и не перекинулся ни единым словом, мне было бы уютнее, чем в дюплекс-апартаменте с ровно отутюженными шторками и одинаково белым постельным бельем на трех кроватях.

\- А если бы вы взяли не меня, где спал бы четвертый участник группы? - вдруг осенило. - Что, тоже с Фабрисом?

\- Не-е, - Дарин заржал и убрал карандаш от моих век, чтоб не размазать и глаз не выколоть. - На верхнем ярусе диван есть, там бы положили.

\- И почему тогда?

\- Ты милаха, бамбино. Тебе никто не говорил? Можно не быть гомиком и тем более не быть педофилом, но откажется поспать рядом с тобой только непроходимый ханжа или незрячий. Да и то, слепым запах твой понравится. И, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, я знаю, сколько тебе лет на самом деле. Это ничего не меняет: маленьких растлевать нельзя, даже если сильно-сильно приперло и чешется. И даже наш великий и непогрешимый Виктор представлял себя на месте Рэ Вильнева, но крепче сцеплял зубы. Каждый из нас представлял одно и то же. И завидовал этому больному, покончившему с собой. Думаешь, почему мы молчим об инциденте? Мы отлично понимаем, что он чувствовал после... Я бы тоже не захотел жить, попробовав раз и зная, что повторить преступление не удастся.

\- Он не насиловал, - прошептал я, когда Дарин закончил красить левый глаз и перешел к растушевке. - У нас был договор. Я выполнил свою часть, он... свою.

\- Вы договаривались о его суициде?

\- Нет, тут он сымпровизировал. Соригинальничал, так сказать. И выпендрился. Психопат. Обещал отстать от меня и не ехать с вами в тур. Отстал...

\- Вы что, были знакомы до встречи в Studios 7ème Ciel?

\- Нет, - я непроизвольно дернулся, и Дарин оставил на виске тонкую черную полосу подводки. - Черт. Если бы я мог тебе объяснить. Но я даже себе не могу.

\- Как он развел тебя на перепихон с первого взгляда? Ты похож на пай-мальчика.

\- Вот именно! Я не знаю как! В том-то и дело! Мудак как мудак, французский. Но сидело в его жопе шило мистическое и несуразное, не вязавшееся с обычной лягушатиной. _Словно бес попутал меня._

Я ужаснулся, мгновенно привязав к этой мысли мессира папчика, мокрушника, двойника Мэйва ака дракона и всю адскую шатию-братию. Под личиной Рэ Вильнёва мог скрываться кто угодно, необязательно свои: враг семьи, враг Демона, кто-то, хотевший крепко насолить. Персонально. Очень личная месть.

\- Плевать на наставления Виктора, - промолвил я непослушным языком и машинально протёр висок от лишней краски. - Можно я напьюсь? И таблеток у того дятла в кепке мне возьми. Любых, на твой вкус. Дарин? Хорошо? Пожалуйста. Я не шучу.

* * *

\- Как ты мог, как?! Ты же свет, гребаный, чистый и лучистый, ты моё персональное солнце, carbonis supernova, неужели какое-то зло опять влезло в тебя, прогрызло, отравило...

\- Успокойся, ты объелся таким количеством электричества, что треснешь и сам сойдешь за сверхновую, - Ангел многозначительно усмехнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх, потом неспешно встал и отряхнулся от обломков мебели и кусков штукатурки. Разного другого мусора под ногами было с избытком: влетая, брат снес полкомнаты и пропахал в паркетном полу, а также находящемся под ним каменном перекрытии дымящуюся борозду в три дюйма глубиной. - Ну неужели я заделался мудаком? Да как я могу? Никак, моя прелесть. Зато он...

Из телепанели чудом уцелевшей от ударной волны стены выдвинулась круглая подставка, а на ней – возникло небольшое вращающееся трехмерное изображение, фигурка в темном облачении с капюшоном. На груди у нее переливался ядовито-зеленый диск с какими-то письменами.

Демон узнал его мгновенно, несмотря на накинутый капюшон, и возмущенно закатил глаза.

\- ...может, - закончил он за Энджи. - И ты вызвал его, после всего, что он натворил. После того, как он пытался меня – и вообще-то тебя таким образом тоже! – убить. Что, неужели больше некого было, в аду кончились бесы?!

\- Ашшур не подчиняется старым правилам призыва, мог и не ответить мне, - невозмутимо сказал Ангел. - И он больше не заключает сделки, ему не нужно, неинтересно, давно надоело. Однако... тот, кто мог бы вылечить рану, нанесенную тобой, скрывается в нашем особняке и отказывается ему помогать.

\- И Ашшур вынужден был пойти на сделку, которую предлагал уже ты. И ты диктовал условия. И был прекрасным целительным добром. Седьмое солнце ада, даже плетя интриги, ты умудряешься оставаться девственно чистым!

\- Нет, я не исцелял его. Когда я сказал про особняк папы – я и имел в виду особняк папы. Я не твой антипод в плане обмена энергией, я отчасти твой брат и носитель твоей и нашей души, я не всегда способен возмещать ущерб, наносимый тобой. Но есть тот, кто может. Настоящая твоя противоположность.

\- Это сейчас не важно. Ашшур убил троих детей по твоему приказу.

\- Ашшур подбросил дров в ярость и в чуть более откровенные кровожадные мыслишки Джозефа Аккермана, отца Ирвина, помог избавиться от привычной обывательской трусости. И Ашшур же разжег страсть в крови близнецов немного жарче обычного. Остальное люди делали сами. Они всегда делают это сами. Им нужно самую малость помочь, одинаково – избавляя от страха. И тогда, распоясанными, они претворяют свои мысли в реальность.

\- Ты уничтожил две семьи.

\- А ты возродил три души, забыв, что работаешь плохишем. И одного подонка посадят в тюремную психушку. Славный денек выдался. Поужинаем?

\- Я не представлял, что могу на тебя злиться, Ангел! Что я умею!

\- А я вот не умею, - нежно ответил светлый киллер и повел темного за кончики пальцев – прочь из разгромленной комнаты на втором этаже. Выйдя из коридора к широко лестнице, он поднял трубку внутреннего телефона, распорядился скороговоркой: «Сесиль, вызови папиных разнорабочих, маляров, столяров и штукатуров. Твой младший хозяин слегка побушевал в левом крыле. Нет, без жертв. Конечно, он сожалеет», - и расплылся в улыбке сытого кота, когда брат опять закатил глаза. - Кстати, отмороженный мой, не сознаешься, зачем было изображать космический болид? Я и без спецэффектов чувствую, когда ты в ярости, спектакли – это же не по твоей части.

_«Ох, заткнись, еще немного, и я решу, что тебя зачали не из света, а из чистого сарказма»,_ \- взгляда красноречивее местные потолки еще не получали. Ангел понял, фыркнул и поцеловал его (на редкость инициативно – сам первый полез), чем мгновенно успокоил.

\- Ты их нашел, специально искал, - сказал Демон чуть погодя, когда они уже присели вдвоем в пустой столовой. - Тех мальчишек и Ирвина... с гитарой. Это невероятное совпадение, это попросту невозможно. Как? Подтасовка реальности? Кто-то нарочно подселил их друг к другу, выращивал для меня ради одного-единственного дня этой трагедии?

\- В бесконечном числе комбинаций людских душ, тел, призваний и пристрастий нашлась такая сама, прикинь? Судьба очень иронична к тебе, дорогой. Не подтасовывал я ничего. И не разыскивал – только время бы зря потратил. Это всё Ашшур, он ас в своем деле. Не мне в сотый раз пересказывать, какой он подлый двуличный засранец, но бессмысленно было пользоваться услугами других призывных духов. Твой вавилонский черт – лучший.

\- Ладно. Мне одно неясно – почему тот, кто до сделки, судя по всему, наотрез отказался его лечить, передумает теперь? Сделка ведь с тобой, а не с таинственным лекарем. Что изменилось?

Ангел с довольной ухмылкой щелкнул пальцами и обмахнулся появившимся веером игральных карт.

\- Ты ничего не забыл? Я твой джокер. Моим расположением стремится заручиться каждый, у кого в голове хоть немного шевелятся мозги. Ашшур – свинья, и грязи у него за душой столько, что самосвалами вывозить. Милый лекарь в свое время сильно запачкался, ведь они были дружны. Любовники. Подельники. Боги, преступники и двойные агенты.

\- Стой. Стой... - Демон впился острыми ногтями себе в виски, резко вскинул голову. На напряженной шее проступили вены, отчетливо голубые, такие яркие, что становилось не по себе. - Проклятье! Это был сговор! И ты не заметил! Это Дезерэтт, это он, Ашшур не более чем пешка, он дурак высокомерный, а серафим всё подстроил!

\- Между прочим, Ди, ты тоже дурак высокомерный. Вас, лопающихся от собственной заносчивости, довольно легко провести. Это не его личный план, это наш с шестикрылым тайный сговор, общее дело тебе во благо. И Хэлл немножко помог, - Ангел убрал карты, став прохладным и сосредоточенным. - Мы недавно подружились, но быстро стали не разлей вода. Дэз рассказал мне, какими влажными глазами ты смотришь на Ашшура. Ты предсказуем в своих предпочтениях, ты даешь слабину в одних и тех же местах, прекращай. Ты должен быть не только сильным и неуязвимым, твердолобый мой, ты должен научиться ловкости и изворотливости. Тьма – это прекрасно, но это далеко не всё. Ты слишком привык полагаться на вещь, которая тебе не совсем и принадлежит. Ты видел, чтоб я прибегал к помощи Света? Я формально приписан к нему, но я глубоко презираю его, я хочу что-то значить без него. Юлиус, когда ты называешь меня своей душой, ты прав, ты прав буквально. Но... что есть ты для меня? Кто ты? Зачем ты мне? Что нас связывает по-настоящему? Говорят, ты не можешь без меня обойтись, но вдруг я могу обойтись без тебя?

Ногти процарапали в фарфоровой коже длинные кровавые борозды, по скулам до подбородка. Киллер стоял на коленях, перевернув стул, глаза были плотно закрыты, а веки – дрожали, как будто на них опустился многотонный груз. Ангел медленно обошел вокруг него, босые ноги глухо постукивали пятками по каменному полу.

\- Не хочешь ответить? Я пытаю тебя, да? Это единственная боль, которую ты можешь ощутить, но не единственная, которой ты заслуживаешь. Дэз на раз-два вылечил бы Ашшура, но он не собирался помогать – пока я не попросил. Бес, которого мы называем вавилонским, на самом деле ассириец, это вопиющая и грубая ошибка, потому что Ассирия враждовала с Вавилоном. Он ненавидит нас, высокопоставленных, за невежество и безразличие к этому невежеству, он ненавидит нас, потому что он для нас никто, как ты и сказал – пешка. Ты знаешь, как называли столицу древнейшей ассирийской цивилизации? О да, в его честь, его именем, семь тысяч лет назад. Он был верховным богом воинствующей империи, он купался в крови тысяч жертв, в лучах славы, обожания и почитания. Тогда же он представлял для серафима пылкий любовный интерес, более того... Нет, не стоит болтать лишнего. В общем, тогда-то он загордился и предал Дезерэтта. Ты подумаешь, что шестикрылый его проклял, но месть была излишней: тот диковинный способ, которым Ашшур появился на свет, накладывал определенные рамки на его действия по отношению к Дэзу. И когда он преступил эти рамки, наказание свершилось само собой: Ашшур потерял силу, его жалкой участью стала бы короткая жизнь и смерть в обличье обычного человека. Но так вышло, что терял он силу постепенно, от заката до восхода солнца, то есть не сразу махом лишился ее. Быстро осознав весь ужас положения и причины, к нему приведшие, ассирийский идол кинулся к серафиму и взмолился о пощаде. Он молил о ней до самого рассвета, почти лишившись былой власти, красоты и великолепия. Когда солнце взошло, надежда умерла и он наконец замолчал... Дезерэтт молвил своё слово. Часть исчезнувшего могущества в обмен на свободу воли и выбора. Бессмертие в клетке, сила по вызову. Карманный бес, красивая ручная граната и ручная шлюшка, мальчик на побегушках. Ашшур согласился, это понятно – иначе не дожил бы до наших дней и ты не лицезрел бы его злое точеное лицо, прогуливаясь по Нижнему Аду. К несчастью, серафим успел пустить плута и предателя в сердце, и тот, затаив чернейшую обиду, не раз еще пакостил и мучил его, пользуясь привилегией, пользуясь слабостью, хм... Опять я много болтаю.

\- Не договаривай. Пусть я высокомерный, но не дурак и понял, чем и как они связаны. Переходи непосредственно к той части, где Дэз отказался лечить своё шизанутое творение.

\- Потише ты. Так вышло, что Дэз жаждет проникнуть во Тьму. То есть в тебя. Раздеть тебя, довольно разнообразно – и от одежды освободить, и от мрака. Отделить и раскрыть твой личный потенциал. Я скромный и не интересовался, нафига ему это: хочет – и ладно, пусть пробует и получает. Он честно объявил тебе о своих намерениях, ты не больно-то удивился, но разрешил ему, потому что шантаж наше всё и тебе тоже от него кое-что нужно. Да-да, я осведомлен вплоть до какого цвета и фасона трусы ты решаешь надеть по утрам, а не только о таких глобальных вещах. Вы с ним начали эту игру, не я. И я упоминал уже, я знаю, кто твой джокер. Ну а кто, по-твоему, его джокер?

\- Тьфу, - Демон уронился вперед, звучно стукнув головой об пол. Ангел запустил руку в его разлетевшиеся на полстоловой волосы. - Та буква “А” на его крестовой двойке... Беру свои слова назад. Я идиот.

\- Ненависть Ашшура не наиграна. Его требовалось лишь умело натравить. Но, почуяв дух прежней свободы, он превысил полномочия, заторопился, опьянел в предвкушении. Ты терпеть не можешь этот эпитет, но ты действительно богоравный – отпустил плута на волю, опрометчиво, да, но зато как! Тьма никогда еще не была столь триумфальна. Ты распорол его с блеском, нанеся незаживающую рану. И толку в заново обретенной свободе, если он в непрерывной агонии, условно бессмертен, но уязвим? Он униженно пришел к серафиму. Взмолился и был сразу вышвырнут вон. Оставался последний выход – я. А я учился у лучших – у нашего отца. Но я не изверг. Ассирийца запрут на пару лет в Нижнем Аду: комфортабельный карцер, невозможность колдовать самостоятельно и пакостить по личному почину, более строгие правила призыва на Землю, усложненная процедура восстановления в правах по окончанию тюремного срока и прочие плюшки.

\- Шикарный подарок шестикрылому. А что получаешь от сделки ты?

\- Ашшур пока не исцелен. Всеми правдами и неправдами ты, мой дорогой, должен попасть на концерт Ману. И плут устроит вашу встречу через «не могу» и через «не хочу». Ты, разумеется, в полном праве испортить ее и навеки убить в пареньке веру в добро, в доверие и в любовь. И я даже не скажу, что я тебе этого не позволю. Знаешь человечью поговорку? Насильно мил не будешь. Я спросил тебя, кто ты, потому что сидящая в тебе смолистая ядовитая чернота – это не весь ты. Но я не в силах раскрыть твою сущность, иначе давно бы уже сделал это. Более того, я считаю и я уверен, что и Дэз не сможет, потому что эта крайне деликатная вещь не требует применения силы, тут не нужно быть богом, не нужна запредельная власть, не нужна пресловутая мощь творения. Ты – закрытая шкатулка со взрывчаткой на крышке, серафим спит и видит, как выпускает из нее в небеса двуглавого дракона, опять. Но его пальцы толсты и неуклюжи, а я ощущаю себя и вовсе безруким и растерянным, а бомба тем временем тикает: едва ты пришел в мир, как был активирован обратный отсчет.

\- Бред. И вы верите, что для решения головоломки вам нужен маленький бестолковый мальчик с золотым обезвреживающим ключиком на длинной цепочке, раз поворот, два поворот – и ларчик открылся?

\- Не золотым. И он не сапер. Никто не гарантирует, что на тебя запал тот самый мальчик. Но он нужен срочно, нельзя больше откладывать. Он признается в любви со сцены, ты рассмеешься и пошлешь его куда подальше, мы выдохнем с досадой, что ключ не подошел, и продолжим поиск.

\- Нет, бред в другом, - Демон резко прекратил изображать труп и влез с ногами на обеденный стол, сев по-турецки. - Пора признать, что я неравнодушен к цыпленку, я могу его принять, потому что захочу, и если дело примет нешуточный оборот, он останется во веки веков, аминь. Но с какой стати именно ему выпускать того двуглавого ящера, а не подрываться на мудреной бомбе? Ты начнешь въезжать или нет, что моя личная жизнь совершенно не связана с вашим божьим промыслом? Вам нужно абсолютное оружие, а я просто хочу потрахаться по-человечески. Для этого необязательно любить, очнись! У меня сраное влечение, понятно? Любой в моем возрасте хотел бы секса без обязательств, и ты бы тоже хотел совать член направо и налево, если бы не обзавелся сам знаешь кем и не объявил бы себя примерным семьянином! И твоего прекрасного супруга я трахаю тоже, и любого понравившегося парня с улицы, и Мэйв, знаешь ли, уже разостлался передо мной, а твой всесильный серафим – угадай, что еще он спит и видит в своих мокрых пророческих снах? Я много раз спрашивал отца, не инкуб ли я, и зачем он воспитывал меня инкубом, если я работаю в корпорации, а не в публичном доме. Я уже сказал и повторю: я лишь хочу, чтоб Мануэль меня выдержал и не сломался, если ему так сильно надо и так припекло моей персоной в пах и в задницу. Но это всё! Оставьте в покое мою легенду, я сам раскопаю дерьмо о своем происхождении, вы лезете куда не просят. Ашшур – конченый кретин, пытавшийся меня убить, а вы – слепые кретины, пытающиеся меня спасти. Но меня не надо спасать, я в порядке, и я устал от интриг и подковерных игр. Серафим обещал мне пропуск в одно хорошенькое местечко, а я ему – пропуск в некое другое, обмен, точка. И, оу, ты несказанно обрадуешься, дорогой, в день, когда он созреет и воспользуется моим подарком, - киллер медленно растянул рот в кривом подобии улыбки. Показал ее, недобрую, и так же медленно убрал. - А теперь меня ждет сон и работа. Если горишь желанием скататься в Нью-Йорк – катись. Привет от меня Ману разрешаю не передавать. Первый блин комом, не удивлюсь, если и первый концерт тоже.

\- Ну и козел же ты, - прошептал Ангел, сжимая кулаки. Правда, бить раздумал, вспомнив, чем это обычно кончается, сухими губами поцеловал брата в лоб и вышел.


	41. Чума в вены. Людоеды среди нас

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

_I‘ve never felt completeness_   
_I’ve never felt so real_

Жертвенный алтарь. Блестящий, жирный от крови десятидюймовый крюк навис прямо над моей головой. Я лежу на прохладном постаменте, мне еще никогда не было так хорошо. Тело тонкое и легкое, ни грамма усталости, чудесный жар разлит до кончиков пальцев, и прохлада алтаря приносит тихое гармоничное удовольствие, от которого хочется стонать. По телу и лицу пробегают красные и розовые блики, цветомузыка гуляет залом, описывая круг за кругом, пляшет по стенам и немножко по потолку, я плавно двигаю руками и ногами в такт.

_A leather belt to suppress_   
_What no one is gonna heal_

В глазах двоится и троится, тени присутствующих размыты, я никого не узнаю, но они пляшут тоже, я слышу смех и полупьяные разговоры, им хорошо, как и мне. Музыка щекочет каждый нерв, льется удивительной свежестью по венам. Я энергично покачиваю головой, мне хочется вобрать ее всю, у нее этот красно-розовый цвет, она окрасила собой каждую молекулу крови и воздуха, она прекрасна, она нескончаема... была и будет, живет этим залом, каменным алтарем, поющими и колышущимися стенами. Моя шея – тоненький стебелек, созданный для танца, нужно успевать попадать в такт, мне нужно еще, еще, и еще.

_ I hunger for your life  
I hunger for your soul_

Крюк покачивается, цепь, на котором он подвешен, мелодично звенит, разматываясь. Изогнутая сталь нависает всё ниже, строго над моим лбом, я глаз с нее не свожу, загипнотизированный. Пятна свежей жирной крови сверкают драгоценностями. В чудных, быстро сменяющихся огнях мрачноватого диско они малиновые. Барабаны, выбивающие безумный такт, стучат топотом десятков пар ног, обутых в тяжелые сапоги. Это чья-то чувственная армия. О Господи, на свете есть всего одна такая армия... это ELSSAD. Черные маски хищных птиц, закрывающие нижние половины сексуальных лиц, обнаженные пистолеты. Сейчас, на этом алтаре, под эту музыку, я отдался бы каждому из них.

_ I hunger for your body  
I wanna gain control_

По очереди.

_Maneater_

Отдался.

_Grim_ _Reaper_

По очереди... каждому.

_Maneater_

Отдаться.

_Grim_ _Reaper_

Замороженная сталь крюка касалась лба. Я приоткрыл рот. Язык давно прохаживался по зубам, но этого было мало, ему было тесно, и я облизывал губы, высунул язык как можно дальше, рассматривая кончик, быстро менявший цвет в фантасмагории светового шоу, под сенью стального крюка, острием направленного на меня.

_ I'm searching for whom is ripe  
The fat and virgin type_

Двигаться. Встать. Танцевать. Зачем... А где я? Нет, это не мой голос, кто-то другой спрашивает, он заблудился, а я на месте, я вернулся домой. Руки двигаются так же плавно, из такта в такт.

_ To swallow all these sins  
They carry beneath their skin_

Красные и розовые блики на приветливых оскалах тех, пляшущих полукругом у алтаря. Они голодны. Я голоден. Раскрытые рты, блуждающие по губам языки, а губы такие сочные, я посмотрел бы, как они брызжут, лопнувшие, грубо надкушенные и надорванные.

_I eat their raw flesh_   
_I drink their blood as wine_

Нет, я не мог встать. Танцевал лежа, изнемогая от желания... какого-то желания. Получить больше. Необыкновенная легкость – а хотелось еще легче, чтоб тело полностью потеряло вес, чтоб взлетело, воспарило над алтарем, над крюком, обвившись его цепью. Необыкновенная истома – а хотелось, чтоб расслабленные мышцы окончательно растворились, чтоб я не ощущал себя, исчезло всё, остался чистый кайф. Необыкновенная музыка с сильным, вбивающимся под кожу ритмом – а хочется, чтоб она забрала меня целиком, и сладкий рычащий голос, рассказывающий строка за строкой об угрозе, исполнил ее. Пришел, забрал и проглотил.

_And_ _that_ _way_ _their_  
_Goddamned_ _souls_ _get_ _mine__!**[1]**_

Я протянул что-то нечленораздельное в восторге, выгнулся вверх. Давай, давай, где ты... Мрачный жнец, людоед... Ну давай же. Сожри меня...

Противный визгливый щелчок. С таким щелчком останавливают грампластинки, звуковые дорожки рывком слетают из-под иглы, а музыка вмиг умирает. Музыка умерла, ее заменил монотонный шум в ушах. Красно-розовую горячую пелену танцующего безумия разорвало холодное, белое и ослепляющее полотно света, отдаленно напоминающее утро с похмелья, алтарь и крючья растворялись в нем, таяли, весь зал съеживался до крошечной пульсирующей точки у меня в мозгах.

\- Вот так. Вроде оклемался, - я без проблем узнал обеспокоенного Виктора. Слышал его сквозь шум, но не видел. И мне всё холоднее, тела не чувствую, меня в морозилку, что ли, засунули? Когда успели?

\- Ему бы проспаться хорошенько, - и этот хрипловатый женский голос трудно с чем-то спутать. - Хреново же ты следишь за молодым пополнением в своей команде.

\- Йевонде отхватит таких пиздюлей, каких сроду не получал. Прости мой французский, ма шер.

Это вода шумит в ушах! Льется мне на затылок и по плечам, холодная – умереть можно, и сам я по горло в отельной джакузи, без пяти минут захлебнулся. Виктор с видом доктора наклонился, оттягивает мне правое нижнее веко, реакцию зрачка, наверное, проверяет. Я вспомнил, как поморгать. Поморгал. Он печально улыбнулся и отпустил мою голову, она почему-то не держалась на воде, тяжелая, гадина, пятидесятикилограммовые коробки с маршалловскими усилками нервно закурили в сторонке.

\- Последнее, что помнишь?

\- А можно с-сначала вылезти отсюда? - я отплевался, дрожа, как семечки в маракасе, и изо всех сил ухватился за металлический бортик ванной. Он показался теплее моих рук. Ангина, воспаление легких, смерть и быстрые похороны. Девушка в корсете, чулках и телесном юбочном каркасе вышла из-за спины Виктора и сердобольно бросила в меня полотенцем, я почти поймал. Вывалился из джакузи. Через бортик перелезал примерно так же, как мертвецки пьяные – через заборы, медленно и с четырнадцатой попытки. Безуспешно попробовал снять крепко облепившую одежду, чуть не расплакался от фэйла. Малышка из кабаре изящно присела на корточки и помогла. Я кутался в полотенце и стучал зубами, делал страдальческие брови, вызывал жалость и прощение. Виктор со спутницей не велись, нависали оперативно вместо крюка, с вежливыми и нарочито суровыми минами требуя объяснений. И я скрепя сердце призвал свою невменяемую память к ответу. - Дарин накрасил меня и оставил одного ненадолго, поваляться с гитарой на кровати. Вернулся с продуктовым пакетом. Вручил мне манго, не очень спелый, но нормальный, красно-зеленый, и складной нож. Я съел треть, остальное на одном из подоконников бросил, можете проверить. Взял в мини-баре маленькую минералку, открыл и выпил.

\- Врешь, - сурово перебил Вик. - Не выпил, а запивал. Что ты запивал?

\- Таблетку.

\- Какую?

\- Две таблетки. Маленькую красную и... и чуть покрупнее розовую. Послушай, мне очень стыдно, - мне стало стыдно – в основном за то, что так глупо попался. - Но ничего плохого не случилось. Меня не тошнило, профессор истории, черти и пришельцы из космоса не мерещились. Была зашибенная музыка и фантастическое видение, яркое, детальное...

\- Галлюцинации.

\- Но музыка была по-настоящему! В клубе, мы собирались пойти. И пошли.

\- Да, диджей действительно не спеша гонял по кругу немцев The Retrosic, когда мы нашли тебя, и еще полтора часа до этого в “Madame X” звучал далеко не камерный лаунж. Но как ты притопал туда и своими ли ножками – ты не помнишь. Да? Отвечай.

\- Фабрис тоже принял. Мы все трое накидались. Стояли на обочине, ловя такси. Луну видел, точно помню. Большую, оранжевую. С черными полосами.

\- Это отельная вывеска, балда ты мелкая уторчавшаяся! Дождь до сих пор моросит, какая луна, в небе ни зги не видно! Allora. Эмили, он твой, а я пока, как человек порядочный, позлюсь в другой комнате, - Виктор похлопал по обнаженному девичьему плечу и затем гораздо менее нежно хлопнул дверью в ванную.

\- Вау, вау. Будем знакомы, криповый мультяш, - Эмили пожала мои хреново слушавшиеся пальцы. - Макияж у тебя потек, хоть и не смылся весь, тут Дарин постарался, видок как бы еще тот, типа неделю не спал и две – сидел на героине не слезая. Ну и волосяндры... - она взвесила мои распрямившиеся и в три раза потяжелевшие от воды белобрысые космы. - Но вот в чем прикол: выглядишь ты при всем при этом ошизительно трагично чумовым, как после многочасовых страданий стилистов и визажистов, ни дать ни взять усталая ужравшаяся рок-звезда на обложку, и все девочки от двенадцати до пятидесяти – твои, догадайся, чем эти лицемерные недотроги занимаются ночью. Твой первый трип?

\- Чего? - я не понял. Хорошенько завернулся в полотенце, выигрывая время. И с легким покалыванием паники, пробежавшимся по спине, обнаружил, что авангардная индастриал-кабаре дамочка лихо раздела меня до трусов включительно.

\- Ничего. Согреть? - спросила небрежно, словно не помощь предлагала, а на хер дважды посылала. Длинные накладные ресницы не шевельнулись, полный покерфейс.

\- А можно, - сам не знаю, кстати или некстати, но я вспомнил, что я мужчина, а не девка стыдливая. Ладно, я очень юный мужчина. Не насрать ли? Демонстративно скинул с себя полотенце, оно плюхнулось во льды джакузи, где и померло, окоченев.

\- Хотела пошутить, а кто тут у нас такой игрушечный, ути-пути, съежился от холода, - она подошла, пародируя моделей, то есть уперев руки в боки, сильно работая бедрами и занося ступни на каждом шаге в сторону. Юбочный каркас на ходу отстегнула, оставшись в шортиках цвета слоновой кости и бело-черных чулках с подвязками. - А не над чем. Съежился. Но не игрушечный.

Я скользнул по себе невнимательным взглядом, и так наизусть зная, чем богат.

\- Он джентльмен и тобой не заинтересовался.

\- Он мог бы передумать, - Эмили церемонно забрала меня в объятья, вставая на носочки, вытягиваясь для лучшего обзора груди и зажимая сначала верхнюю часть моего тела, а затем нижнюю. От нее соблазнительно пахло, в духах я не разбирался, но это были не они, а какие-то крема или ароматические масла. И ее тепло постепенно меня обволокло, несмотря на давление жесткого корсета с металлическими крючочками.

\- Ему слишком мало лет. Как и мне. Но причина не в строгих американских законах... - я немножко посомневался, забил на какую-то там совесть и поцеловал девушке интимно подставленное ухо. - Те трое итальянских мачо столкнулись с проблемой не меньшего масштаба: нам нужно вместе поработать, а не спать.

\- Я пошутила, - она хихикнула, оттолкнула меня, но тут же снова порывисто схватила и обняла. - Ты в общем огурцом? Если да, то пойдем обратно, я хотела немного оттянуться, клуб открыт сегодня до четырех утра, и если тебе нравится немецкая темная электроника, фруктовый кальян и стройные звездочки топлесс...

\- Достаточно будет недоеденного манго и тебя. Топлесс, - я тоже учусь шутить. - Но что скажет Виктор? На сколько клочков нас порвет?

\- А мы сейчас тихонечко убежим и на цыпочках прокрадемся обратно, еще до рассвета, он как раз к тому времени перестанет злиться и уснет.

\- Ты всегда такая сумасшедшая с незнакомцами? Оторва. Не беспокоит, что из меня наркота, может, не выветрилась, с ножом на тебя внезапно возьму и кинусь?

\- Возьми и кинься, - она отставила одну длинную ногу, предлагая осмотреть череп на чулке, - но ножа у тебя нет, прятать некуда – вооружишься не раньше, чем мы найдем тебе пару сухих шмоток. Красавчик.

\- Я Мануэль.

\- А я дура и неудачница. У меня украли любимую скрипку.

\- Что?!

\- Зря я это начала, наверное. Вырвалось, прости. Давай не здесь.

\- Нет, здесь! - если я еще был под мухой, то протрезвел от последних остатков наркоты. - Продолжим флиртовать, если тебя это вставляет, без проблем, но сначала ты успокоишь меня и поклянешься, что есть запасная скрипка или даже две, и мы сыграем божественную “Dead is a new alive” перед выходом на бис. Это моя любимая песня, черт возьми!

\- Ничего нет. Не успокою. Меня ограбили, красавчик. Унесли коллекцию, которую я собирала шесть лет, а что не пролезло в окно – поломали, мрази и вандалы.

\- Эй, когда это случилось? Ты сообщала в полицию?

\- Позавчера. Всех обзвонила, всем нажаловалась, и всё без толку. Знаю, что ты скажешь: взять дешевенькую скрипку на интернет-аукционе, пока мне на заказ делают новую, подумаешь, на свете еще масса кусков дерева в форме скрипки. Но смогу ли я сыграть на них? Я хочу обратно мою. Мультяш, это катастрофа...

Она ошибалась. Сказал я не это.

Демоны, присматривавшие за мной, встрепенулись и осторожно окунули меня носом и глазом в хорошенькую голову с нежно-розовыми волосами, собранными в два хвостика. Мысли я читал эпизодически, способность прорывалась во мне ненадолго, затем опять засыпала. И сейчас она, по всей видимости, была нужна вне очереди. И я всё узнал, выкопал подноготную. И это «всё» мне гребать как не понравилось.

_У тебя психоз, Эмили. Маниакально-депрессивный. Болезнь, имя которой сама жизнь. Твоя жизнь, безрадостная, в желтых пятнах никотина и дырках, прожженных многочисленными окурками. Прошлое, насилующее твое сознание. Будущее, которому плевать. И ты, подавляющая тревогу и панику, что никак не поселишься в настоящем. Стараешься, но не получается._

_Это была очень дорогая скрипка, итальянская. В глубине души ты хотела, чтобы ее подарил тебе милый потрясающий мужчина вроде Виктора. Не любовник, но друг, хороший друг. И беря в руки скрипку, ты всякий раз утопала бы в теплых воспоминаниях._

_Не было грабителей. Но ты, ты была этим вандалом, разгромившим целую комнату. Начала со злополучной скрипки и ею закончила. Я читаю это в тебе абзац за абзацем и содрогаюсь, хочу закрыться руками, хочу открестись, но погружение продолжается, я должен спуститься на твоё дно._

_Самое мерзкое – когда тебя насилуют на глазах у кого-то, превращают твоё страдание в спектакль, и зритель позёвывает, ему скучно, драматургия не пробивает толстую шкуру. Вкрадчиво и успокаивающе главное действующее лицо с красным крестом на спине разговаривает с тобой, притворно умасливает, обращается как с неизлечимо больной, снисходительно, унижает этим сильнее, чем побоями или угрозами. И твой врач, он же палач и добропорядочный ублюдок, тебя не держит, не связывает, не заставляет... Но ты под действием тройной дозы седативного, ты слабо орешь, то есть шепчешь, совсем неубедительно вскрикиваешь, то есть стонешь, складывается впечатление, будто тебе нравится процесс, раздевание и подчинение. Но, черт подери, ты не сопротивляешься лишь потому, что твои вялые конечности напоминают вату, все кости скелета перемолоты в крошево, и между широко раскинутых ног у тебя тоже нет ни огня, ни исступления, ни малейшего напряжения. А с лица ублюдка доктора не сходит самодовольное слащавое выражение, гаденькая похотливая ухмылка. И он продолжает вполголоса тебя приободрять. И когда он взгромождается сверху всем весом ученых степеней и жира, ты всё равно не чувствуешь тяжести. А перед кульминацией он натужно пыхтит и выговаривает, что приготовил для тебя скрипку, но не оставит ее в подарок, если ты выплюнешь... Он издевается: ты так ослаблена и обездвижена лекарствами, что не выплюнешь по этой причине, ни по какой другой, мышцы рта и языка онемели. Но на самом деле ты хочешь с ненавистью не только сплюнуть, но и откусить... под корень. Помутненное сознание бесится, измученное и уничтоженное, ты начинаешь плакать, ломаешься и сдаешь, и глотаешь – вместе со слезами. Он торжествует под зрительские рукоплескания. Всё, как он планировал, выглядит так, будто ты сама хотела, психопатка и наркоманка, согласилась... продалась за эту сраную скрипку. А она правда очень дорогая, дело рук мастера Возрождения. Будь она проклята, проклята навечно и еще дольше._

_Ты хранила ее три года. Играла на ней, а не выбрасывала, стараясь делать это напоказ, назло жирному мерзавцу. Держалась. Крепилась. Муки продолжались. Твоими музыкальными инструментами восхищались, они не менее уникальны, чем твои сценические и повседневные наряды. Но всему есть предел. Он наступил не позавчера, а чуточку позже, но ты оттягивала щемящий финал как могла. Виктор написал Марлен, Марлен позвонила Виктору, но сначала вызвонила тебя. Тысяча людей в Ирвинг-плаза должна была лицезреть тебя и скрипку в апогее славы. Не судьба? Да, не судьба. Облом. Им придется пялиться на меня._

\- Смычок остался?

\- Прости, что?

\- Отдай мне смычок. Его ведь ты не сломала?

Диким, фактически благоговейным испугом в ее оквадратившихся глазах я был вознагражден за половину унижений, пережитых в компании мокрушника.

\- Мы никуда не пойдем, малышка Эми, - я сделал похабное движение тазом навстречу, я был исключительно желанным, и ей понравилось, она обхватила меня там и пониже обеими руками. - Нужно репетировать, времени в обрез, убьем на это оставшуюся ночь, утро и день, совсем без подготовки нельзя, экспромта не выдам, я никогда не орудовал смычком.

\- Как? - и дураку ясно, что вопрос не о виртуозном владении смычками, но мы дружно прикидываемся, что я будто бы и вовсе не нанимал детективов и не копаюсь в чужих досье (а других нелегальных вариантов добыть грязное белье нет, демоны не в счет), а она – верит мне. Она не давала прессе никаких подробностей о пережитом насилии, более того, заявляла, что инцидент древний и обомшелый, родом из детства, а вот же, совсем недавно рецидив. Лечилась, лечилась... и долечилась. Проклятая прилизанная мразь в белом халате, аккуратненький двуличный выблядок. Интересно, если попросить моего киллера его замочить – согласится забесплатно? Хотелось бы побольше пыток, жизнерадостных улыбок Демона, воспитательных разговоров и снова пыток. И фонарный столб в жирную задницу, вогнать до печени и сто сорок раз провертеть.

\- Я просто перетяну на гитаре струны. Поменяю на скрипичные. Помоги мне правильно настроить их и вырвать из них душу. То есть мелодию. Ну что ты смотришь на меня как на привидение? Я сыграю, вместо тебя. Ты только спой.

Наверное, под влиянием импульса, сильного и всеобъемлющего чувства благодарности и облегчения она... клянусь Саваофом, она готова была. И на полном серьезе хотела этого. И мои оголенные причиндалы, кстати, были в ее распоряжении. Эмили расстегнула корсет и снова торопливо обхватила меня, хотя я не вырывался. В ванную в самый критический момент обязан был без стука ввалиться Фабрис, Дарин, да хоть кто-то, чтоб остановить ее и испортить клубничку. Но никто не прерывал нас.

_Я вдвое младше тебя, ты пожалеешь об этом, это неправильно, стоп, сто-о-оп._

Бесполезные увещевания, только подстегнут ее и распалят. Я молодой, сочный и почти не попользованный, большинству такое по нраву. Надо придумать другую причину отказа, более внушительную.

_У меня есть парень? О Боже мой, нашел отмазку._

Под корсетом не было лифчика, ну, это логично, так что на очереди шортики.

_Мой парень – наемный убийца? Довольно мило. Но вдруг не поверит._

Трусики из золотого кружева на край умывальника положила. Она гладкая, как семилетняя девочка, обычной бритвой такого не добиться. Дала мне потрогать, вроде и не заставляла, но мою руку туда притянула и держала.

_Быстрее, бллин! Мой парень, мой парень... Почему дело должно быть в Ди? Почему не во мне? _

_Круговорот насилия в природе не кончится, но его можно разомкнуть, спасти одну душу, не умножать травму. Но отказ, любой отказ хуже и болезненнее пинка под зад. И ниоткуда я это не знаю, дурак, не дорос еще. Спасибо, мессир папчик, что направляешь и успокаиваешь колотящееся сердце. Потому что она, мать вашу, прекрасна и выразительна без вызывающих тряпок и трехэтажных причесок, а я не такой уж и пидарас в плену у носящей латекс Тьмы. Между этих бедер я б прилег надолго. Но._

_Киллер, доживу ли я до момента, когда ты оценишь мою отчаянную преданность? Диктует ее не страх попасться и не океаны твоего презрения, что затем выльются мне за шиворот._

\- Я люблю одного опасного извращенца. Я обещал, себе пообещал – ему не изменять. Я... уже нарушил обещание. Нечаянно. Господи, как глупо и жалко звучит. Эмили, я не могу изменить ему опять, мне и так кажется, что я потерял его и второго шанса он не подарит. Он никому его не дарит.

\- Он особенный? - она капризно надула губки. Руку мою не отводила со своего горячего места. - А ты не говори. И тебя не сдадут, стукачей нет. Как он узнает-то.

\- Если бы кто-то составил рейтинг негодяев планеты, реальных и выдуманных, он бы его возглавил, оставив далеко позади Гитлера, Торквемаду и прочих мисс Гнусен. Мне не до шуток, он сам сатана, - и ведь красиво же звучит, эпично. И ни за что не догадаться, что я буквально.

Эмили задумалась. Заодно повела мою руку вверх и погладила себя между грудями.

\- У него губа не дура, - изрекла она наконец. - Ты пригласил его на наше выступление?

\- Он бы все равно отказался. Ты не обижаешься? Оденешься? Я увидел достаточно: ты Афродита, рожденная Зевсом от Тори Эймос в оргии с Ministry, но в корсете – лучше.

\- А ты бы меня... - вопросительно приложенный к уголку ее рта мизинец означал не просто мимолетный секс, а изнурительный трах-марафон без перерыва на сон и еду. И чем я, интересно, заслужил столько внимания?

\- Да. Обязательно. Через четыре года, когда мне выдадут водительские права. Или позже – чтоб наверняка. А выпивать с тобой в баре мне еще полжизни нельзя, - я бесстрашно улыбнулся, поймав новую волну паники в ее светло-серых глазах. _Нечаянная педофилия – меньшая из твоих проблем, Эмили. _\- Всё, соберись, ну же. Поезжай за смычком и струнами, пару бутылочек вина мы с тобой осилим, закуску на Виктора повесь. И энергетик не забудь, спать категорически некогда, а я далеко не свежий огурчик. Правда, если коробку пончиков в довесок захватишь – я готов бессовестно терроризировать итальянцев, репетируя громко, задорно и в чем мать родила.

* * *

Жертвы и преступники на сегодня кончились, самый закоренелый из них успешно меня распял и колесовал, сбегать больше нет смысла, хотя в доме я находиться пока не желаю. Почтил землю Гонолулу телом и волосами, утомленно свалившись в папином розарии. Туда Жерар принес мне ужин на двух подносах, и на третьем – записку от Мори, лаконичнее некуда: «58». Знает, старый лис-прохиндей, что в век цифровых технологий я предпочитаю получать бумажные донесения вместо SMS и электронных писем, и сам не пойму, это старомодность или очередной градус вверх по шкале высокомерия.

В пятьдесят восьмой палате Аморес содержит епископа. Который может подождать и до утра, не развалится. Но мне любопытно. Пальцами я по-быстрому влез в ароматное жареное мясо, носом – в сладкий ягодный соус, на чистой стороне записки похвалил повара[2] и понес свое полусонное тело в Госпиталь.

Беседы – это не мой профиль. Расследовал окончательную метаморфозу, втихую сканируя тело и мозг, чертыхнулся и только потом разбудил «пациента». Обманутая Мать то ли мстила, то ли подсовывала мне новую шараду: Фронтенак по Ее милости обрел зрение Владыки, а заодно – боль, недопонимание и скрытый, но стремительно развивающийся психоз. Говорил он сбивчиво и так, будто озвучивал с середины внутренний диалог с самим собой, меня он едва замечал. Забывал, терял из виду и снова ловил блуждающими очами.

\- Вещи... выглядят наизнанку. Причем так, что их можно несколько раз вывернуть. У каждой изнанки – новая изнанка. Из нее новая, с погружением в выставленную напоказ суть, из которой всё выпало, высыпалось – как мелочь из кошелька. Люди... и того хуже. Они сочатся серой и пурпурной грязью и дурно пахнут. Мне страшно подумать, что клейкая субстанция из их кожных пор – миазмы самой жизни, знак того, что они дышат, испаряют влагу, их непрерывный метаболизм и обмен частицами с окружающей средой. Это не единственное, конечно, что из них вываливается, но я стараюсь не смотреть пристально. Под определенным углом... мне видны внутренние органы. Объемная модель не человека, но механизма, наполненность шевелящимися деталями, мягкими скользкими шестеренками, я внутри них и одновременно снаружи. Работа трехслойного сердца, в легких сжатие и раздутие каждой альвеолы, сокращения плевры, они как на ладони. Самое ужасное – что я глазами всё это могу потрогать. Ощутить вернее и лучше, чем если разрезать и вынуть. Я влезаю в тела по-настоящему. Не прикоснувшись. И внутренности тоже страшно воняют, запахи, запахи... поэтому я не спускаюсь в брюхо, к желудку и кишкам. Сущая казнь, ад после смерти сразу без Страшного Суда, и не важно, что меня уверяют, мол, я еще не умер. Умер еще как. С того света не возвращаются, - падре оборвал монолог, закашлявшись. Повертел головой из стороны в сторону, как слепой: готов поклясться, доли секунды он опять меня не узнавал. Я предложил ему стакан остывшего молока, оставленный дежурной медсестрой, и разгладил морщинку на одеяле в расчете, что он заинтересуется и поймает мою руку. И епископ поймал, взялся очень цепко. - Ты. Ты меня убил, злой дух. Я не таю обиды. Только ты и твой брат пахнете приятно. Ангел чистый и цельный, как слиток золота, его поры закрыты, то есть они лишь нарисованы, нет их. Его тело источает мягкий неяркий свет, и я им... питался, да, питался, во время его короткого визита. Он был самым мягким и вкусным свежим хлебом в моей жизни. Ничего вкуснее я не едал, даже в юности как-то раз, после девяноста дней поста и еще тридцати дней сверх в качестве наказания. Я ел и давился, стараясь есть побыстрее, и слюна переполняла рот, просто безумие какое-то. Когда Ангел на прощание подавал мне руку, я не пожал, а поцеловал ее, и меня затошнило от очевидного переедания, передозировка вкуса, всех чувств, возбуждающих и опьяняющих, греховных и недопустимых. Я покивал себе, мол, конечно, это грех – и поцеловал вторую руку. Я впервые его видел настоящим. С трудом признал. У него не было глаз, там вместо... там было молодое бело-голубое солнце, взорвавшееся, но не погибшее. Время остановилось очень хитро, в точке отделения разросшейся оболочки от лучистого ядра, солнце бесконечно окутано взрывом, не разлетаясь, не разваливаясь на куски, сохраняя самое себя вблизи... энергию, свет и теплоту. И в эпицентре взрыва пылало что-то тяжелее ядра, ярче яркого. Я испытал взлет и падение на него, необоримое желание прикасаться, обнимать, жечься и сгорать. И пылать так вечно. Я плакал, мой скелет плакал пеплом на обугленных костях, продолжая чувствовать жизнь, биение сожженного сердца, токи давно выкипевшей крови. Быть может, это и есть ад?

\- Нет. Ты ненадолго угодил в зону притяжения углеродной сверхновой – бессмертной звезды, единственной в своем роде, поселенной внутри плоти, а не на просторах космоса. Ее питают два драгоценных камня, которые... - я выстукивал костяшками пальцев по одеялу, монотонный шорох успокаивал Фронтенака, - да знаешь ты, что это не сапфиры. И рядом не валялись. Что-нибудь еще увидел? Ты не проник под его кожу, падре.

\- Потому что у него нет кожи. Органы, кости, человеческий мозг – всё имитация, сделанная из... - епископ вздохнул, как пленник, уставший давать показания на допросе. - У вещества нет названия. Гладкое и монолитное, ковкое и пластичное, оно может принять любую форму и в ней застыть, искусно разукрашенная телесная обманка, не отличить от простого смертного. Ангел ближе не подпускал: я лишь нащупал знакомые анатомические контуры, потом меня вежливо оттолкнули.

\- А в мою кожу влезешь?

\- Какую кожу? Ты из того же безымянного теста слеплен. Твой запах идентичен. Но ты не излучаешь совсем ничего. Я смотрю на тебя, а вижу разрыв и разлом. Посреди комнаты образуется область пустоты, непроницаемой. Она втягивает в себя воздух и остальное, что окружило тебя, забирает чуть-чуть, а затем выбрасывает обратно, измененным самую малость, она покрывает тебя защитным слоем, выступая на миллиметры за предел твоей оболочки, но ее притяжение прогибает и искривляет всё, к чему ты ни прикоснешься – незаметно для других, но заметно для меня. До чего странно и не по себе становится: ты обращаешься ко мне, пустота разговаривает! Есть голос, но нет рта и остального.

\- А камни видишь?

\- Камни?

\- Как у Энджи.

\- Нет. Ничего нет. Ты уверен, что не водишь меня за нос? В тебе вращающаяся бездна, а вокруг нее – лишь вакуум, бескрайний, режущий глаза и душу отсутствием... отсутствием чего-либо вообще, живого или мертвого. Ты не монстр и не чудовище. Я зову тебя злым духом по старинке, но, по-моему, даже Господу неведомо, что ты такое...

Откровенно говоря, Фронтенак только что вломил хорошую затрещину моей вере в себя, заставив внутренние крепостные стены зашататься и осыпаться крупным песком и щебенкой. Обескураженный, я достал пудреницу с зеркальцем – вот же глаза, два неровных ледяных булыжника с аккуратно просверленными посередке зрачками, и цвет такой же замечательно фиолетовый, как вчера, сегодня и всегда. Не камни Талисмана? Да как вообще? У кого из нас крыша поехала? Карбоновое солнце отогревало их любящим прикосновением, мы оба были залиты их тускловатым свечением. И было это...

...до того, как Ашшур меня зачаровал. Мда.

Стены не выдержали, крепость пала. Поневоле я схватился за сердце, инстинктивно чувствуя, что сокрушительный удар нанесен по нему, молчащему.

Из автомобиля можно вынуть мотор, из компьютера – центральный процессор. Но из меня нельзя выкрасть мозговые «батарейки», наше разделение физически не предусмотрено. Непонятно, что со мной произошло из-за двух последовательных превращений, знаю одно – камни здесь, иначе бы я как-то затейливо погиб, возможно, исчез бесследно. Ассирийский болван, пусть и не лишенный фантазии, действовал по чьей-то указке: силенок провернуть такой крупный фокус самостоятельно ему не хватило бы – уж больно хорошо камни припрятаны от своего же сосчитавшего ворон владельца.

А если Ашшур ни при чем, если внезапно так получилось, что не виноват никто? Булыжники из пророчества скрылись сами – ну и что? Мне ведь от этого ни жарко, ни холодно. Хочу ли их опять высвобождать? Хотя не важно, чего хочу я. Что нужно **им**?

\- Падре.

\- Я слышал. Мне не решить эту головоломку вместо тебя, демон. Ты идеально запечатан и защищен от вторжений извне. Если камни в тебе, то и ответ тоже – в тебе. Ищи сам, не проси других.

\- Спасибо, падре, ты мне очень помог, - я вернул полоску плотной черной ткани на его разверстые могилы-глаза и завязал на затылке симпатичным узлом.

\- А сарказм мог бы придержать, я стар и болен, и ты мой должник. Хотя бы прикинулся для приличия, что уважаешь меня.

\- Не ворчи, Бернар, я сказал буквально, без издевательского подтекста. И благодаря тебе знаю, каких горе-советчиков мне точно слушать не стоит. Прощай.

\- Постой! Не уходи так сразу... Окажи мне услугу, - епископ ощупал глазную повязку, согнутые пальцы задрожали, неловко поддевая ее снизу. - Убей меня. Эта ноша непомерна. Убей дважды, окончательно. Актом милосердия.

Мне срочно понадобилась свободная стена, а поскольку внутри меня их не осталось, то я воспользовался больничной. Лег на нее, уперся пяткой и вспомнил, что целый день не курил. Вместе с пачкой из правой набедренной кобуры вынулся пистолет. Бросил его на тумбу с лекарствами, и он с веселым грохотом проехался по ней, сшибая коробочки, бутылочки и порошочки. Бернар не возражал.

Сигарета. Прежде чем зажечь, я изучил ее так внимательно, словно был гинекологом, а она – вульгарно одетой старшеклассницей с подозрением на венерические. До чего же странно я себя чувствую, беря ее в рот.

\- Брат не простит мне твою смерть. Поймет тебя, о чём ты молил – но не поймет меня, почему внял и согласился.

\- И кого мне тогда просить? Работающих тут оборотней замучают угрызения совести, хотя всего-то и требуется, что закрыть подушкой лицо старика и подержать немного, пока он не прекратит дышать. У меня банально не хватает сил провернуть это самостоятельно. А ты – ассасин, лёд вместо крови, шесть тысяч трупов за неполные четыре года жизни на земле. Трупом больше, трупом меньше... Бог свидетель, ты рожден для одной цели – убивать!

\- Ну да, для любви я однозначно не рожден, - покривившиеся губы не поскупились на усмешку, а я переменил тон. - Но откуда вам-то знать, чтоб читать меня как по нотам. Вы не разглядели. Пустота скрывает и маскирует что угодно – даже розовые предрассветные сумерки на планете, вращающейся вокруг карбоновой сверхновой.

Я вложил в его скрючившиеся у лица пальцы стеклянный флакон, под горлышко заполненный зеленой дымчатой жидкостью.

\- Что это? Что ты мне даешь? Яд?

\- Пейте помедленнее. К его горечи нелегко привыкнуть.

Ангел, разумеется, встревожится, попытается придраться и дотошно допросить, но в итоге заткнется и успокоенно повиснет на мне, позволив сегодня овладеть им не грубо, но чувственно, без синяков и предварительных ласк в виде скандала.

Я подарил Фронтенаку избавление на девять дней, в сне беспробудном, лишенном видений, в бархатной имитации загробного катарсиса – при условии, что он доверится и опустошит флакон до дна. Примет наркотик, запрещенный даже у нас, официально ни в каких накладных и лабораторных опытах не значащийся и изготовляемый мастером-инженером изредка, по моей личной просьбе и моему оригинальному рецепту.

Если на десятый день епископ проснется несчастным – так и быть, мой пистолет, лежащий на тумбе с его лекарствами и дулом направленный на подушку, выстрелит.

* * *

[1] Вся песня The Retrosic – Maneater в переводе:

> _ Я никогда не чувствовал завершенность, не ощущал себя таким настоящим._   
_Кожаный ремень для усмирения – то, что никому не излечить._   
  
_Я жажду забрать твою жизнь, я жажду твою душу_   
_И твоё тело. Я хочу тобой управлять._   
  
_2х Пожиратель людей. Мрачный Жнец._   
  
_Я ищу того, кто уже созрел – мягоньких и девственных,_   
_Чтобы проглотить все те пороки, что они носят под своей кожей._   
  
_Я пожираю их сырую плоть, напиваюсь их кровью как вином,_   
_И таким способом... их проклятые души становятся моими! (англ.)_

[2] Демон написал одно слово – more (еще).


	42. Оракул. Кому-то на роду написано всё испортить

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

\- Получается?

\- Струны лопаются. Слишком короткие.

А еще они слишком тонкие, врезаются в пальцы, то и дело норовя поранить до кости. Я кое-как нашел в запасах Эмили подходящие по длине, натянул на пределе прочности, они не звенят, а визжат под смычком, как будто их насилуют. И это нифига не смешно и не сексуально.

\- Брось. Загнанных лошадей пристреливают. Отменим исполнение Dead is a new alive. Или сыграем без скрипичной партии. Или unplugged, а капелла, хором с партером, да хоть на тамбуринах. Не понимаю, чего ты за нее так яростно уцепился?

\- Твоя музыка без скрипки – все равно что Иисус из Назареи без креста. А вообще я ожидал, что ты играешь на электроскрипке и с заменой инструмента проблем не будет.

\- Иногда действительно играю. И, клянусь, жалею, что расколошматила в щепки свою ненавистную «Марию-Антуанетту». Но мне... было плохо как никогда, понимаешь? Стены загорелись и рухнули на меня всей тяжестью...

\- Не объясняй, - я совладал со смычком, чтобы он наконец начал трахать струны нежно, а не драть жестоко, как провинившихся шлюх. - Я тебя прощаю. Но с одним условием: разукрасишь следующую скрипку в цвета женской тюремной робы. В честь меня. Ладно?

\- Это как? В розовый с черным? Ладно. Можно я опять разденусь? Обещаю тебя не соблазнять. Хотя бы первые десять минут. Я планировала всю ночь протанцевать, а не сидеть сиднем в отеле, ну а без корсета сидеть комфортнее. А еще дышать. То есть я тебя не обвиняю! Я сама захотела остаться с тобой, а не тусить.

Я кивнул, слушая вполуха и досадуя, что у гитары нет подбородника. Водить по ней смычком, держа перпендикулярно к себе, конечно, не то что неудобно, а невозможно – мне длины рук не хватает, она огромная! – зато исторгаемый при этом звук на порядок лучше.

\- Который час, цыпа?

\- Четверть второго. Виктор и компашка в “Madame X” надолго, не переживай, меня в неглиже в твоей компании не застанут. А даже если и застанут – им-то какое дело? - она изогнулась змеей, аккуратные груди покачнулись, и я вспомнил Ташу. У нашей красавицы похожие спелые дыньки, но больше и круглее. Не могу определиться, чьи соблазнительнее. Увлекшись зрелищем, упустил смычок валяться под креслом и ненароком прошелся по струнам пальцами. Звук стал глуше и тише, но чище, визг полностью пропал. Хм. Но как же это, сука, больно – нажимать на туго натянутые скрипичные лезвия. - Мультяш? Скучно как-то молчим. Расскажи о своем негодяе. Соври что-нибудь милое или неправдоподобное.

\- Зачем врать, я о нём по чесноку распинаюсь, - я вытащил из кармана последний скомканный черновик, вырванный из записной книжки, подал ей. - Можешь почитать, что я о нем сегодня думаю.

\- А вчера думал строго противоположное?

\- По-всякому. Раз на раз не приходится. 

_Мне года полтора, я писаюсь в штаны_   
_Ломаю-строю кубики, смотрю цветные сны_   
_Выплевываю кашу, рыдаю в знак протеста_   
_Потому что мать пугает Буги и невестой_   
  
_Мне четыре года, у штанов есть лямки_   
_Обожаю зиму, холод, снег и санки_   
_Не спешу домой, чтоб не слышать вздохи_   
_О жене, с которой шутки будут плохи_   
  
_Мне почти двенадцать, волосы до пола_   
_Ненавижу маму, ненавижу школу_   
_Просится в невесты рыжая девица_   
_В гости к нам заходит и в кошмарах снится_   
  
_Странная персона, что со мною рядом_   
_Жить должна до гроба, вызывать досаду_   
_Знать всё лучше, спорить, запрещать прогулки_   
_И конечно плакать, обзывать придурком_   
  
_Мне уже шестнадцать, свадьба утром рано_   
_Хочется забыться, хочется быть пьяным_   
_Пусть меня похитит черт, маньяк-убийца_   
_Кто угодно, правда – пусть поможет скрыться_   
  
_Я не верю в чудо, в «долго и счастливо»_   
_Ждет меня рутина, телик, литры пива_   
_Что насчет веревки? Вздернусь в туалете..._   
_Но еще не умер Бог на этом свете_   
  
_Он прислал сирену, бледную красотку_   
_В подвенечном платье и с ножом коротким_   
_Выбирать велела, смерть или измену_   
_Я, конечно, выбрал приласкать сирену_   
  
_Под прекрасным платьем я нащупал формы_   
_Сильно отличившиеся от девчачьей нормы..._   
_На немой вопрос свой получил улыбку_   
_И продолжил смело. Это не ошибка_   
  
_Вот моя невеста. Не хочу другой я_   
_Поровну наполнен жаждой и любовью_   
_Мать слегла с инфарктом, гости протрезвели_   
_Мне казалось, хуже только при расстреле_   
  
_У моей сирены член и две гранаты_   
_Тело идеально. Взгляды жутковаты_   
_Торт не пригодился, кольца и обряды_   
_Секс в подвале вместо, поцелуи с ядом_   
  
_Может быть, невеста послана не Богом?_   
_Грешница, чертовка – разницы немного_   
  
_Она – мужчина, за которым я пойду,_   
_С ним счастлив буду наяву, во сне, в бреду_   
_Она – в моей крови, кишках и кожных лоскутах_   
_Она – мой храм, публичный дом, мой морг и госпиталь_

\- Здесь есть хоть слово, которому можно верить? - Эмили сложила листок напополам и не вернула мне.

\- Я не стремлюсь к автобиографичности, если ты об этом. Куда я дел медиатор...

\- Вот. Извини, он меня заинтриговал, я забыла положить на место, - она подала мне мое главное тайное сокровище, а я едва совладал с порывом отобрать его быстро и грубо.

Для других это ординарный треугольный плектр, вырезанный, правда, не из дешевого пластика, а из слоновой кости. Но для меня – подарок, который я меньше всего на свете хотел бы потерять. Для пущей сохранности им, наверное, стоило бы не играть, особенно на сцене. Однако запасные плектры я успешно уже где-то прое... посеял, у Фабриса и компании спрашивать бессмысленно – итальянцы еще более несобраны и безалаберны, чем я – так что выбора не остается. Гравировка стилизованной ДНК киллера на одной стороне (и отпечатки его предположительно голых пальцев – с обеих сторон) делают медиатор таким уникальным и сумасшедше важным. Но мне пора заткнуться о вещах, касающихся мокрушника, и не позволять Эмили болтать о нем.

\- Когда ты сидела в психушке – ты размышляла о великом, о вечном? Или стремилась любой ценой сохранить рассудок? Может, думать было не о чем, убить себя и дело с концом?

\- Я отупела от препаратов. Овощем сидела на полу и пускала корни в белые доски. Спустя две недели я не отличала врачей от рисованных человечков на стенах и грызла собственные руки, потому что они казались съедобными. Я дошла до точки, коснулась дна. И другая Эмили внутри меня прорвалась на волю, докричалась сквозь толстый кокон апатии, что так дальше нельзя. Захотелось жить, захотелось иметь самый жалкий смысл, цепляться за него. Я выплевывала или срыгивала то, что мне приносили в таблетках и стаканчиках, хотя не избежала уколов и капельниц. Постепенно они прекратили пичкать меня успокоительным, выпускали из палаты в столовую и комнату отдыха, но настороженно следили за каждым шагом, ждали любого подвоха. Я оставалась тихой и примерной девочкой, хитрой девочкой: мне слишком хотелось убежать за стены на солнце, в дождь, в ветер или снег. Я думала о музыке, искала в ней спасение и утешение, просила принести скрипку, пианино, гитару, хоть что-то. Не сразу, но допросилась о скрипке. Играла и думала, как унизительно зависеть от врачей, воображающих, что много смыслят в моей душе, хотя в их распоряжении только симптомы тела. Здорового тела. Оксюморон. Еще я думала о красоте. Оргазм для глаз. Пища для глаз. Усталость для души. И затем спрашивала себя, есть ли у меня душа и могу ли я ее продать или даром отдать, если это прекратит ее муки. Уснуть, проснуться – и как по волшебству ощутить, что душа отдохнула тоже, свежая, светлая... будто не было увечья, будто никто не калечил. Наверное, такого счастья мы не заслужили. Точно не я.

\- Despair’s the new survival. A pointless point of view. Dead is a new alive[1], - вытянул я тихим, чуть фальшивящим голосом. Прижал смычок, успокаивая многострадальные струны.

\- Give in, give in, give in. You play the game you never win[2], - Эмили глубоко задышала, живой и хриплый вокал, отнюдь не похожий на ее студийный, завибрировал у меня в груди.

\- A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife, when the obsession with death, the obsession with death... becomes a way of life[3], - в тишине слышать свой поющий голос было особенно страшно и непривычно.

\- So take me now or take me never. Choose your fate. How else can we survive? Dead is the new alive[4], - допела она взволнованно, в уголках глаз мне померещились слезы. - Ты сыграешь за меня эту песню? Ты сможешь?

\- Хорошо, что ты не сломала тогда смычок, но забери его. Я справлюсь пальцами и плектром. Пять с лишним минут, если народ не заставит выходить с ней на бис. Я выдержу.

\- Значит... мы закончили? Ура, спать? Мультяш? - блестели во взгляде Эмили не слезы. Бедняжка упрямо на что-то надеется. Не дождется. Интересно, хоть кому-нибудь приходило в голову? То, что я симпатичный, не значит, что я офигенно трахаюсь и делаю это направо и налево. У них в мозгах происходит какая-то дебильная самостимуляция, предварительная мастурбация видом моего тела и лица, наслаждение предвкушением собственного триумфа, эгоизм чистой воды. Приобщиться, ощутить себя особенным, кончить от... я не знаю. От самодовольства, от радости, ненадолго заполучив красивую безделушку, пощупав и залапав ее всю. Ну и гадость. Они не виноваты! Наверное. Что им этого хочется. Но всё равно же – гадость.

А когда не эгоизм, когда не самолюбование в процессе, ну когда это похоже на чувства и связь между двоими? Где заканчиваются нужды тела и начинается гордое шествие духа?

Если бы мне выпало счастье выбирать, я бы хотел, чтобы он явился на концерт, устрашающе припер меня к стенке с намерением изнасиловать, унизить или пытать иллюзией внимания, но не успел бы претворить никакую гадость в жизнь. Потому что был бы пойман с поличным какой-нибудь специальной полицией нравов и посажен за решетку, лет на сто. Я бы ликовал и праздновал его долгожданное падение, и отвернулся бы от него, постарался забыть, выбросить из головы? О, нет. Я навещал бы его по субботам в тесном карцере, мучил бы нас обоих, помогая продвинуться в нелегком деле моего растления. Не сумел бы насладиться его беспомощностью как следует – его и беспомощным-то представить невозможно. Ничто не собьет с него спесь и не поколеблет гордыню, и он наверняка сидел бы в камере голым, лишь бы не носить позорное тряпье заключенного. И пусть бы за нами внаглую подсматривали через различные приборы наблюдения, но как бы помешали? Только глотали бы слюну, завидовали и настраивали Zoom почетче. А он вовсе не был бы рад таким «развлечениям», то есть моим визитам. Запертый в клетке, не зверь, не человек, наполовину черт, наполовину стихийное бедствие. Как бы он метался из угла в угол? Или лежал бы мертвым изваянием, сверля неподвижным взглядом потолок? А я бы не вынес этого зрелища? Дрогнул, освободил из-под стражи, тут же пожалел бы об этом и убежал. Чтобы он не расслаблялся, не воображал, что получил от меня всё возможное и невозможное. Я держал бы его вечно натянутым и напряженным, как эти острые скрипичные струны, не оставил бы в покое, но, может... отдал бы компенсацией за мучения свою кровь, упырю недорезанному. И пусть бы он высасывал ее по ложечке, а в меня вливал свой чернючий ад, то есть яд... минутное счастье и сытое удовольствие, а после – опять карцер, бросить в карцер, запереть, без объяснений, без права на помилование, и чтоб там двух шагов было негде сделать, не разойтись, не разогнуться. И ста лет мало во искупление. Никогда он не раскается.

\- Ты ложись, пожалуйста, спи. А я потренируюсь еще, отработаю финальную партию в ускоренном темпе. Гитары окружат меня агрессивной стеной звука, надо бы их перекричать, чтоб и зрителям немного скрипки досталось, - я спрятал багровые пальцы, онемевшие от непрерывной игры часа эдак полтора назад, и начал вспоминать, не завалялась ли нечаянно у кого-нибудь в нашей безбашенной итальянской команде пара наперстков.

* * *

Пока я спал, Тьма одевалась молодой женщиной в траурном одеянии, представлялась ведуньей и крестной феей, смеялась моему удивлению, предлагала в дар мышей, жаб и большую тыкву. Я был ее несчастной замарашкой Золушкой, я почему-то не попал на собственный бал дебютанток, однако я был одновременно и принцем. Или принцем был Ангел – в проклятом придворном гриме и напудренном парике было сложно отличить. В жизни не видел более странного и пронизанного символизмом сна. Крестная одела меня в платье от-кутюр, сшитое из капустных листьев, и в шляпку из большого баклажана, а на ноги приладила алмазные диски для работы по металлу – похоже, мой отец был кузнецом. Для того чтобы волшебство подействовало, крестная перерезала глотки моим названным сестрам, окропило моё тело и волосы их кровью, однако алмазы под пятками продолжали колоться неимоверно. Я сказал Матушке об этом, Тьма понимающе выгнула бровь и позвала мою мачеху, заставив приобщиться к средневековому фут-фетишизму – то есть лизать мои ступни. Несчастная порезала язык о выступающие края дисков, но это, как ни странно, не помогло превратить их в туфли – кажется, фея-крестная между делом попросту устроила себе отдых и насладилась ее болезненными стонами, после чего, довольная, завершила превращение сама – и на ноги мне наделись алмазные полуботинки, как раз для осенней городской грязи. Я вскочил на подножку кареты, не ощущая себя ни знатной дамой, ни хотя бы девушкой, да так и поехал, рядом с кучером в зеленоватой ливрее. Что происходило дальше – одному богу Гипнозу известно.

Пока я спал, кто-то несколько раз стягивал с меня одеяло, целовал, крал одеяло и приносил другое – прямиком из стирки, хрустевшее от свежести. Сменил на мне четыре одеяла, в пятое пытался тщательно завернуть, но не преуспел, так как я лежал на самом краю постели и сдвинуть меня – означало поплатиться жизнью. Мне и без того хотелось этого шутника убить, завернув в пододеяльник и аккуратно задушив, но я не мог проснуться, не теряя ощущения присутствия чужака в комнате.

Пока я спал, Луна трижды стучалась в окно, окно открывалось, и она вплывала, кружила по комнате, опускалась сбоку на кровать – одеяло натягивалось под круглой тяжестью – и что-то шептала. Она могла мне помешать видеть полубезумные сны своим тусклым светом, но благоразумно поворачивалась темной стороной, и я продолжал спать, перебирая под пальцами щербатость ее кратеров.

Пока я спал, ночь вовсю неистовствовала. А в уголки моего сознания понемногу стекались здравые бодрствующие мысли, твердившие в унисон, что мне ни в коем случае нельзя больше вот так спать по ночам. И что именно поэтому я до сих пор брал ночные дежурства, приходил с восходом, передавал Хайер-билдинг брату и потом устраивался на отдых в тщательно зашторенной спальне.

_Пока ты спишь, мир может трижды перевернуться, сломать себе позвоночник и больше не встать. Проснись!_

Это прозвучало за пределами моей головы, не от луны и не от крестной феи, голосом напуганного ребенка. Детей я не любил – кроме племянников, конечно – но решил, стоит внять. Нужно проснуться... как-то проснуться.

Ущипнуть себя или изобрести новый способ пробуждения я не мог. Изнутри сна моя комната была так же доступна для восприятия, как и наяву, я мог поговорить сам с собой, убедить в чем угодно – но не увести. Раздираемый противоречивыми предчувствиями, я не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как уложить себя опять спать. Кошмар не может длиться вечно. На исходе ночи я так или иначе проснусь.

И пока я спал, досматривая десятый или одиннадцатый сон, пришел отец, пришел незримым и надел на меня наушники. Включил на высокой громкости. Неподготовленные уши, впрочем, не обожгло: музыка обрушилась океанской волной, в которой хотелось тонуть, а не уплывать, спасаясь бегством. Это наконец-то походило на явь, песня разбудила меня, хвала седьмому солнцу ада. Песня была новой, но я хорошо знал этот брутальный голос[5]: любимый папин вокалист, он приятно чеканил слова, выдавая природную дерзость и разнузданность. Голос, обладателя которого легко представить раздетым догола и поющим без стеснения перед миллионом шокированно присевших зрителей. Голос с вызовом спрашивал, видят ли ангелы сны, посещают ли демонов ожившие образы Тьмы. Он провозглашал морфин, героин, кокаин и амфетамин божеством, единым во множестве обличий – богом в веществах, что ультимативно брали сознание под свой контроль, подчиняли и постепенно изменяли его, заставляя также меняться восприятие времени и пространства. И если мы живы, дышим и здравствуем лишь по свидетельству медленно и натужно работающего мозга – этот бог, в таблетках, ложках и шприцах, действительно менял наше пространство и время.

Песня закончилась и пошла на повтор. Много раз. Много, я не считал. Слушая заново сладостное грубоватое нашептывание об испытании жестоким блаженством, облаченным в кожу, я все отчетливее понимал, что он прав. Выпадал в состояние, близкое к архимедову «эврика», из мира чувственных образов в мир числовых абстракций. Если рассчитать и принять правильную дозу стимуляторов – можно отправиться на другой край земли. Или галактики. Или попасть в ад, даже не будучи дьяволом по праву рождения, а простым земным зевакой. Потому что ад – угол, плоскость и ячейка в тессеракте пространства, пусть и спрятанный в «астральный» карман. Можно побывать в любом уголке вселенной, преодолев, а затем победоносно наплевав на пресловутый барьер скорости света, оставив фотоны плестись далеко позади... если математически точно вывести координаты места. Можно не знать, как выглядит конечный пункт назначения. Можно не угадать эпоху. Можно застрять в толще камня, грунта, льда или раскаленной звездной плазмы, ошибившись на тысячные доли секунды и промахнувшись с положением планеты и ее звезды в космосе. Но застрять, переместившись вместе с телом. Потому что мозг – поверит.

Голос пел не об одних лишь преимуществах дара, обретаемого с коварным богом-наркотиком: он настойчиво предупреждал о гибели, растущей и корчащейся в крови новообращенного прожорливым червем, рассказывал о нескончаемом терроре для одних, обреченных, и райском наслаждении для других, чудом спасшихся. Но я уже не обращал внимания – рылся на полках виртуальной модели нашего особняка, разыскивая в каталоге стимуляторов подходящую заначку. Папа сидел сбоку улыбающимся изваянием с кожей из голубоватого мрамора, поглаживал моё лицо, лоб, закрытые глаза и щеки. Я тихо и скрытно любил его тощую шестипалую руку, за два средних или за два безымянных пальца, не важно: в аду их называли иначе. Такая же левая рука украшала его братьев, дедушку Асмодея I и Люцифера. Шестой перст, самый длинный, демонам подарила Тьма, но правой руки эта метаморфоза не коснулась. Мне тоже хотелось иметь шесть пальцев, на любой руке, но какая же это глупость, если я, скорее всего... и есть Тьма.

Я потоптался вокруг абсурдности своего желания и вернулся к полкам с веществами. Найти подходящую формулу не составило труда. Если взять немного мескалина, растереть с цейлонским коричником, капнуть MDA[6], нанести себе глубокую рану и затем влить полученную смесь во все обнажившиеся слои тканей, в разорванные сосуды, в реагирующую с агрессивным кислородом кровь...

От расчетов мимолетно отвлекла боль – отец рассек мне горло маленьким тонким ножом, похожим на хирургический. Края раны защипало, но лишь намеком: за считанные секунды они стягивались, а кровь сворачивалась. Из-за сильнейшей регенерации наркотики не успеют войти и остаться погостить. Папа разрезал меня снова, там же и глубже, погрузив лезвие до основания и провернув его несколько раз, расширяя рану. Запах корицы и химической сладости мощно ударил в нос, всеобъемлющий и всем овладевающий, быстро застилающий вкус, слух и перебивающий музыку. Глаза я не открывал, картинку экстренно запущенного, а затем останавливающегося сердцебиения мне подсовывали извне – в кислотно ярких тонах, транслируемую в радиодиапазоне. Некстати ворвалась несуразная мысль, что это сеанс экспериментальной психотерапии. Вот только разве я жаловался на проблемы с головой? Жаловался хоть раз хоть на что-то? Зачем отец вовлек меня в новую тайную игру? Я точно всё это заказывал?

Нет ответов. Переправа. Ни тряски обгоняемого времени, ни вспышек обгоняемого света. Темнота всецело окутывала зрение, я похлопал для верности ресницами, проверяя, что не разучился видеть. Глаза не ослепли, но смотреть ими было не на что. Кромешность будущего словно подчеркивала и обводила в рамочку аксиому о его неопределенности. Я не стоял, не падал – ни тверди земной, ни небес, я быстро потерял пространственное ощущение верха и низа, но кровь, по крайней мере, не приливала к голове, а волосы не вставали торчком и не извивались змеями. И если гравитация исчезла, потому что исчезли все тела, создающие эффект массы и притяжения, то я являлся центром тяжести, центром в пустоте, единственным, что эту массу имело, я притягивал самое себя? Равномерно по всему телу. Но ближе к грудной клетке я ощутил сжатие и разогрев.

Свет все-таки забрезжил, в мрачном прогнозе я, возможно, ошибся. Прибыл слишком рано. А будущему требовалось дополнительное время, чтобы аккумулировать энергию и догнать меня. Меня шатнуло – земля вернулась под ноги, остановилась, а затем снова резко тронулась, как опаздывающий поезд. Я взмахнул руками, теряя равновесие, но позади уже выросло дерево, и я оперся на его толстый потрескавшийся ствол. Знакомый незнакомый сад – без сомнений, вон те высоченные кусты черных роз принадлежат отцу. Значит, путь во времени пройден огромный, но перемещение в пространстве ничтожное, почти нулевое. Я огляделся не спеша, стараясь скользить по земле еще мягче обычного и не втоптать ногами чужака ни одной лишней травинки.

Вот только травы не было. Голая серая земля, мертвые деревья, чьи изломанные ветви-руки обращались к небу в немом крике или мольбе, и особняк... которого тоже не было. Ни единого камушка, ни намека на старые развалины, на следы фундамента – ровным счетом ничего. Огромная яма, до краев заполненная вязкой коричневатой жижей, и по берегам ее – розовые кусты, без цветов и листьев, лишь стебли и длинные-предлинные шипы.

Я заставил себя не задаваться глупым вопросом, куда всё подевалось. Посмотреть шире.

Город стоял, чуть восточнее. Призрак Гонолулу в дымящихся заводских трубах и остроконечных башнях небоскребов. Но самого высокого из них, окутанного облаками, я не приметил. И содрогнулся от прилива непонятного жара. Посмотрел еще шире. И еще.

Океан исчез. Высох. Примерно в километре от бывшей береговой линии по его дну, засыпанному грязной солью и старыми рыбьими остовами, бродили какие-то двуногие создания в лохмотьях, группками по двое-трое. Они напоминали людей, но спустя мгновение один из них прошел метаморфозу, обратившись в косматого волка, и напал на более слабых сородичей. Он озверел от голода и лишений, я еле нащупал в нем крохи человеческого разума. За пару минут всё было кончено, на останки морской фауны легли свежие, сухопутные. Жар в груди и кончиках моих пальцев усиливался, становясь едва выносимым.

Я прекратил шарить по удаленным участкам вокруг островов и вернулся к зловонной яме, где когда-то стоял отцовский особняк.

\- Весь вопрос заключается в коварном «когда», не так ли? - нежно промурлыкал некто, материализовываясь сбоку и кладя огромную руку мне на плечо. - Как давно дом разрушен, домочадцы убиты или изгнаны, а имущество пущено по ветру.

\- Дэз, - я хотел бы сам себе соврать, но посреди страшного запустения и гибели всего, что было мне дорого, я дрогнул в третий раз. От радости увидеть его лицо, знакомое прекрасное лицо, врага-друга, друга-соперника. И дрожал от чего-то еще, что потихоньку разрывало, кипятило и сжигало мне грудную клетку. Что это? Что оно такое? Я помню, как под проклятьем меня жгло солнце, и вечернее, и полуденное, я помнил, как горел, как спекалась кожа, но то было другое – кара, простая и понятная.

\- Поздравляю, ты не далее как прямо сейчас научился ощущать боль. Но это ценное приобретение абсолютно не пригодится тебе и будет выброшено на помойку, если ты не выяснишь...

\- Кто это натворил, а главное – когда?

\- Нет, не угадал, пупсик. Я жестоко пошутил. Не важно, что ты сделал – упс, я проговорился – и не важно, как давно. Фишка будущего в том, что оно, в отличие от прошлого и настоящего, имеет богатство вариантов собственного воплощения. Как несколько радиоактивных изотопов одного химического элемента, они разные и по-разному нестабильные – кто-то крепче, а кто-то уже развалился карточным домиком – но все они носят одно имя. У них неодинаковые шансы сбыться: ежесекундно в своем настоящем ты влияешь на ход времени и путь развития событий. Ты попал в один из вероятных рукавов. Ты попал именно в этот, потому что стратегически в него идешь, отрицая вещи, которые тебе дороги. И потеряв одну, ты потеряешь их все. Потому что отрицаешь ключевую.

\- Любовь? - я угрюмо изучил его потрепанный облик. Только крылья с тускло-красными, давно не чищенными перьями напоминали о его славном происхождении. В остальном он казался оборванцем, просящим милостыню, еще хуже тех несчастных в чаше вымершего океана. - Я люблю только брата.

\- А еще стрелять, метать ножи, пытать инсайдеров, получать удовольствие от секса, от вкуса замороженной крови, от вкуса свежей крови – и папины пальцы. Как минимум левую длань, которой он дары отнимает. Брось. Не надоело лгать? Тебе достанет чувственности, тонкого стиля, фантазии и черного юмора – при отсутствии так называемых базовых эмоций. Матушка так хитро тебя смастерила, ограничив твоё «не могу» твоим «могу», дико, запутанно, не от мира сего, сам черт не разберется, ногу сломит. И черт действительно не разобрался. Но. Я. Не. Чёрт.

Серафим приблизился, положив и на второе моё плечо руку.

\- У меня, знаешь ли, вечность была в запасе... чтобы раскусить яблоко эдема и распробовать яблоко содома. Ты любишь, ты подставляешься, но ты от этого не глупеешь и не бываешь слаб. Открывающиеся бреши не превращаются в твои уязвимости, и ударивший в них рискует остаться без кулака. И без головы. В этом твоё кардинальное отличие от нас всех. И демоничный отец, и Матушка, что была в начале начал и останется в финале финалов, задумывали тебя совершенным орудием – и ты родился таковым, и ни на йоту они не ошиблись. Я, признаться, грешил на тебя тогда, за эпоху до случившихся бед, обвинял в мелочности, в отхождении от прямой миссии, в невежестве, в ненадежности как Хранителя. И я дал маху. Ты погубил всё не от слабости или по незнанию. Ты погубил именно силой, ты воплотил себя оружием, ты сразил и уничтожил – всё подчистую. Ты был слишком, _слишком _сосредоточен на миссии, ты был абсолютно одержим Тьмой. И никто тебе не помешал, не остановил – просто не нашлось такой силы... вовремя. А я дурак набитый. Хотел направить и помочь, а потом – спасти остатки выживших, но не успел. Ты точен и молниеносен.

\- Заткнись, мне неинтересно. И что я сделал – тоже знать не хочу. Как всё вернуть? То есть как не допустить? ELSSAD, оборотни, папа... Ангел, в конце концов! Мне нужно всё это, понятно? Говори, как не позволить этому паршивому будущему наступить.

\- Я не могу открыть тебе слишком многое.

\- Имена.

\- Особенно их!

\- Тогда на кой хрен ты мне сдался? Уйди.

\- Детка, не торопи оракула. Ладно, ладно, не детка. Демон... - теплый волнующий шепот врезался в макушку, потом в шею. Показалось, во мне что-то взорвалось, засыпав полмира осколками. Это было, хм... больно? - Демон, ты плачешь. Боже... Ты умеешь.

\- Научился, - огрызнулся, пропустив через грудную клетку очередную мучительную вспышку жара. - С такими рукожопыми врагами и союзниками научишься делать вещи и похуже. Говори!

\- Кое в чем среди расчетов ты ошибся. Непозволительная роскошь для обывателя – путешествовать быстрее света и рвать ткань Мироздания, обгоняя ход времени. Многие могут наширяться наркотой, смешав в требуемой дозе, но лишь избранный негодяй отправится не просто в кислотный трип, а далеко за орбиты всех известных комет, трижды обогнув центр галактики и вернувшись на родную планету. Ты не можешь не обогнать время, пролетев чудовищное расстояние за ничтожно малый срок, потому что с преодолением световой скорости это происходит автоматически – время шагает со светом в ногу. Так было – так будет. К сожалению, временной разрыв образовывается с двух концов оси. Это значит, что нарушение проявилось и в прошлом, изменив его случайным образом. Однако когда речь о тебе, ничего не случайно. Изменился не просто какой-то там фрагмент прошлого – под раздачу попал самый первый день новорожденной вселенной. Злобное нечто поднялось из глубин, давно канувших в небытие, и сама история с начала отсчета времени переписана. Появился еще один, такой как я. Но он не я. Он старше меня. И он не глупый добряк.

\- Ты не глупый. Просто зачем-то прикидываешься, - я смягчился, позволив серафиму и дальше приставать к моей шее. - И тянешь время, о котором столько распинаешься. Ты до сих пор не ответил на вопрос, как всё исправить.

\- Помутнение чистоты первого дня творения изменило твоё настоящее, но очень коварно, исподволь. Ты не продавался Бафомету по дурацкому поводу, ты более импульсивен, ты похож на настоящего подростка, коим ты и должен быть по юности лет, ты... посетил тот злополучный концерт в Нью-Йорке и довольно быстро ответил Мануэлю взаимностью. И над вашим домом нависла угроза. И над твоим братом. И лично над Ману, - сераф вздохнул и обнял меня под ребрами. - Ты отведешь ее ценой жизни. Ты поддашься шантажу, в новой версии реальности любовь сделает тебя слабым, а разум – проницаемым для сетей обмана, которые плетет тот, другой. Но твоя гибель будет равносильна твоему падению – обрушению одного из столпов, что поддерживают в мироздании баланс. Погоди срываться с места! Это и есть ловушка, в которую тебя заманивают. Ты вернешься в гребаное, опасное, видоизмененное и крайне токсичное прошлое, похожее на топкое болото, и ты увязнешь в нем, потому что сделаешь именно то, что негодяй от тебя ждет! Ты не допустишь ни слабости, ни решений под действием спонтанного импульса, ты не станешь двойным предателем, ты хладнокровно убьешь – и Мануэля, и живущую в прошлом версию себя. И вот с этой точки невозврата и начнется настоящее разрушение, которое приведет тебя к горам выпаренной океанической соли и мертвым розовым кустам с метровыми шипами.

\- Дэз, дорогой мой, балабол неуемный, - я развернулся, больно сжав его за щеки и подбородок. - У меня был вопрос. Открывай сейчас рот, только если знаешь ответ.

\- Ты пройдешь по пути горечи и разрушения до конца. Ты сыграешь роль слабого, инфантильного и податливого. Ты вживешься в нового старого себя и объединишься с ним. Ты не вызовешь подозрений. И мир спасут другие – Владыка подскажет им. Но ты будешь знать, как всех подвел или как мог подвести. Будешь платить за уйму преступлений, которые совершил и не совершал. Возможно, ты захочешь наложить на себя руки. Тут уж на твой вкус, решай, я не подскажу. Будущее вручает тебе последний дар, эфемерное видение.

Покажут что-нибудь хорошее? Конечно да. И нет. Гроб. Великолепный бриллиантовый саркофаг, прозрачные стенки, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги крышка в богатой огранке. В гробу лежу я? Или Ангел? Из-за закрытых глаз это извечный вопрос, ироничный вопрос, самый идиотский вопрос, сразу после диллемы о жизни и смерти. Я оглядываюсь по сторонам и вижу уйму саркофагов, не меньше полусотни, и за прозрачным алмазным стеклом – моё лицо, всюду оно, сомкнутые веки Ангела, скорбная улыбка нашего с ним общего на двоих рта. Я умер. Или он. Я не умер. Или не умер он. Выгляжу совершенно здоровым, просто спящим. Как в проклятой сказке о Белоснежке, подавившейся...

\- Ты упоминал о яблоках содома и эдема?

Но серафима и след простыл. Я подавил желание выругаться на него, любителя резко появляться из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда. В разыгравшейся трагедии ему больше всех досталось – ведь он, бронировано бессмертный, потерял нас.

Нужно вернуться. Жаль, я не задам вопрос отцу, зачем он подстроил западню, начиная с мягко надетых во сне наушников и включения ядовитой песни. Может, все мои сны, начиная со сказочного, им подстроены, а душа Ночи нарочно отравлена? Если парадокс путешествий во времени верен, он не мог не сделать этого – ради минуты какого-то иного прекрасного дня в ином прекрасном настоящем. Но пока я не понимаю, и понимать не хочу, и злюсь. Всё было если не хорошо, то шло привычно и размеренно, день за днем, по установленному образцу – и вот всё улетело в тартарары, в одночасье, быстрее выстрела из пистолета, я не успел сморгнуть. Вчера – король, сегодня – бомж. Это как мгновенно обделаться, но не понять, из-за чего потяжелели штаны. Не понять, но уже оказаться в полном дерьме. А он будет смеяться, без звука, без самого смеха, издевкой в уголке кривого рта. Если он прежний.

Остался ли папа прежним?

Что-то (или кто-то) подсказывало мне – только он один из всего моего мира и остался прежним. Если я намерен отвоевать хоть часть преданной забвению реальности, за помощью придется идти к нему. Я всегда ненавидел просить о ней. Какая ирония.

\- Зачем ты соблазнил меня своей опасной музыкой и послал сюда, ну зачем? Я разочаровал тебя? В чём я был плох? Ты всегда выбирал мою тёмную сторону! - на секунду мной овладело отчаяние. Всё, что я любил и ценил, так или иначе уже разрушено и мертво. Есть ли способ прожить заново хотя бы день прерванной жизни? Ну хоть дожить тот последний, из которого я был бесчестно вырезан? В нём даже солнце не взошло! Это чистейшей воды эгоизм, но я готов платить за право быть собой и остаться собой и, если придется, умереть собой – ледяной и расчетливой сволочью.

\- Есть, - прошептал сухой горько-соленый ветер голосом Дезерэтта. - Я аккуратно поставлю тебя в точку разрыва. Вспыхнет заря, день начнется и продолжится в первозданном виде, но оборвется в никуда – как ему и полагается – в полночь. Проживи его достойно. Или проживи форменной сволочью, если твоей душеньке угодно это и ничто другое. В первую минуту пополуночи переписанная история ворвется в тебя, а ты – в нее, затем ты немедленно разыщешь второй экземпляр себя, поступишь с ним, как тебе подскажет твоя здоровая бесчеловечность, объединишься с ним или займешь его место. Имей в виду – хоть я всё и буду помнить, в новом настоящем я приду в весьма жалкое состояние, на меня не рассчитывай и с лишними вопросами не приходи.

\- Хорошо. Но ты оказываешь мне услугу сейчас. Что ты потребуешь взамен?

\- Никогда не требовал. Просил.

\- Опять тридцать пять? Ты получишь меня. Однажды. Я обещал.

\- Добавь ту фразу. Ты знаешь какую.

\- Она сопливая до не могу, Дэз! По доброй воле я ее не произнес бы. Потому что я так не думаю!

\- Добавь.

Я подавил гримасу и прикрыл лицо ладонью в характерном жесте, нивелируя хоть чуть-чуть силу и романтичную тошнотность этих слов:

\- И мы никогда не расстанемся. Не две стороны монеты, но две противоборствующие силы.

Он удовлетворенно улыбнулся и поддел ногтем насквозь проржавевшую микросхему на своем лбу. Я ждал крови, треска трухлявых позеленевших контактов, не самого приятного обнажения его древнего первородного черепа, но не... снопа света, поспорившего бы с яркостью всех звезд, что я видел! Ослепительного и термоядерного настолько, что я потерял контроль и заорал, ведь это миллиардноваттное великолепие обрушилось на меня. И вполне вероятно, убило бы – если бы имело такое намерение. Я орал и орал, невредимый внешне, а изнутри – испепеляемый заживо, однако ни звука не доносилось: крик не вырвался, а унесся обратно в глубину горла и замер на голосовых связках. Потому что время, подхваченное этим неистово бьющим и разящим светом, закрутилось вспять, отправив меня с билетом в один конец домой – против часовой стрелки.

* * *

[1] В отчаянии кроется наше спасение. В бессмысленности нашей позиции. И мертвые оживают вновь (англ.)

[2] Поддайся, сдайся, уступи. Эту игру тебе никогда не выиграть (англ.)

[3] Вкус быстродействующего яда, мгновенный удар ножа. Когда одержимость смертью, одержимость смертью... становится новым образом жизни (англ.)

[4] Так забери меня сейчас или оставь в покое навсегда. Выбери свой путь. Как иначе мы уцелеем? Мертвое возвращается к жизни (англ.)

[5] Песня Deathstars – Our God the Drugs. Появляется во вселенной героев не единожды, является центральной в сюжете одноименного рассказа.

[6] 3,4-метилендиоксиамфетамин.


	43. Эффект бабочки. Последний розыгрыш

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Не в первый раз я отключился, сидя в обнимку с гитарой и изогнувшись вокруг нее змеей. Но поскольку метаморфозу я предварительно не проходил – решительно всё тело затекло и напоминало стекловату. Заботливый Виктор пытался оторвать меня от теплой, ставшей родной пластиковой деки (я ощущал его руки и слышал голос сквозь сон), но тщетно. Я упрямо поспал чуть менее трех часов, а проснулся от головокружения и голода. Не тревожил усталых спутников, всю ночь весело отрывавшихся в клубе, и выбрался самостоятельно поблуждать по отелю и, если повезет, с первой попытки найти ресторан. Брать уличный фаст-фуд я не решусь, опасаясь пищевого отравления перед столь знаменательным вечером.

В коридоре, практически сразу на выходе из номера, меня кто-то схватил, чтобы горячо пожать руку:

\- Прекрасно играешь, респект.

И всё. Я, полусонный и измученный, не раскумекал, кто это был, в длинном готическом плаще, шустро свернувший за угол, уже и след простыл. Насилу проснулся, сообразил, что к чему. Это меня с терзанием скрипичных струн так хорошо через отельные стены слышно было?

В фойе внизу история повторилась – но с суровым волосатым и бородатым мужчиной в кожаной кепке. В темной подворотне я б его обязательно испугался, приняв за медведя[1], да и с похотливым интересом на меня кто только не смотрел, я и без зверских заросших морд дерганый. От более близкого знакомства нас отвлекло хихиканье двух девушек в лобби-баре: они дружно показывали на меня пальцем и верещали что-то вроде «ой, это он, это он, какой клёвый», но тут же прекратили, когда я развернулся к ним лицом. Поизображали смущение, секунды три, не дольше.

\- Это ты. Нам о тебе рассказывали, - соизволила поделиться одна из них, блондинка с очень длинными, наверное, наращенными ресницами и ярко-розовыми пухлыми губами. - Корреспондент Sonic Seducer два раза заходил, спрашивал Виктора Лава насчет тебя, но ему отказывали. Его интересует фото нового участника группы. Разреши? - она шустро взяла с барной стойки фотоаппарат.

\- Нет! - я замахал руками, потом догадался отступить и спрятаться за «медведя». - И думать забудьте! Я сессионный гитарист, я ненадолго к DSI затесался, не клейте мне ярлычок с их лого, у меня есть своя группа!

\- Какая группа? - деловито уточнила вторая, с гладкими черными волосами и не менее расфуфыренным лицом и ресницами. - Как называется?

\- Тайная группа, - пусть я не выспался, но в вопросах Ice Devil и хищного интереса папарацци понемногу разбирался. - Никто ещё не слышал о ней, и вы не станете первыми и эксклюзивными, увы. Придется подождать вместе со всеми.

\- Тогда можно тебя просто сфоткать? Для себя. Пока нет никого...

\- А кто придет? - в желудке похолодело.

\- А ты в окно выгляни. Нехилая толпа собралась, да? Охрана проинформирована, поэтому не пускают никого, кроме зарегистрированных постояльцев. Но это пока. Потом от журналистов отбоя не будет, альтернативные европейские группы давно не приезжали, тем более в самом Ирвинг-плаза задать жару.

К окнам я решил благоразумно не подходить. Не хватало засветиться рожей кому-то прямо в камеру.

\- Сама-то ты почему столько знаешь? И как поняла, что я – это я?

\- Да кое-кто пустил солененький слушок, - блондинка посмотрела на брюнетку, брюнетка – на блондинку, а потом они обе покосились в сторонку, словно извиняясь. - О свежачке интересной наружности. То есть... он не так, конечно, описал новичка. Сказал: «Пальчики оближешь. Не себе, детка. Ему». И ведь не соврал.

Я не знал, что ответить. Сходил тут, называется, позавтракать-пообедать. Девушки опять глупо захихикали. И тогда заговорил медведь.

\- Знаешь, друг, тут всяких вдоволь перевидали, и мегапопулярных парней, и крутых заводных девчонок. Кто только из себя не корчил королей и королев сцены, и каждый новый старался переплюнуть предыдущего. Но всем им сначала нужно было прийти и громко заявить о себе, показаться, товар на бочку. А тебя представили до того, как ты приехал. Знаешь, как это в жизни бывает? У кого-то толстые денежные мешки, у кого-то правильные друзья и рычажки влияния, кто-то бритвенно острый на язык, кто-то кулаками вышибет сопернику мозги, доказывая превосходство грубой силы, а у кого-то ничего нет, кроме шлюховатого личика и хорошей фигурки. У всех что-то одно в достатке, или пару каких-никаких завалящих ништяков, или всего понемногу – на середнячок. Сечешь?

Я неуверенно ухватил, к чему он клонит, в общих чертах. Но донельзя утомленный мозг отказывался воспринимать конкретику. Мне дико не улыбалось в сотый раз упираться в боль инопланетного происхождения, в иной, в три раза усложненный генетический код, в вещи, дававшие заметное превосходство над двуногими – вместе с их ненавистью, завистью и непримиримой враждой, настолько живучей, чтобы тысячелетиями править старой родиной и изменить саму нашу землю до неузнаваемости.

Говорить что-то совсем расхотелось, я тяжко вздохнул. Не впишусь, никогда не получится слиться с толпой себе подобных, ни на музыкальном поприще, нигде. Сердце сдавило и закрутило на дне какой-то бетономешалки. Но в ответ на этот мрачняк на голову мне опустилась холодная костлявая рука, пугающе показавшаяся шестипалой, а ласковый голос дьявола двойственным шепотом (в двух лицах, раздельно, в левое и в правое ухо) произнес: «Нет печали в том, чтобы упасть необработанным алмазом в сумку с медяками. Они тянутся к твоему блеску, они не всегда тусклые, грязные, порченые или фальшивые. Попадается среди них и серебро, и злато. Именно их кумиром ты возжелал стать. Прими от них оливковые ветви, учись быть их светочем, но не дружи, не подпускай слишком близко. Солнце и луну с небосклона тоже не достать, они светят всем одинаково».

\- Где тут пожрать можно? - спросил я у медведя, наверное, с затравленным видом дикого зверя, и тот, понимающе хмыкнув, повел меня куда-то влево, мимо ресепции и на выход, почти в пасть к фанатам, но чуть-чуть не доходя до них, а в смежную дверь: мы быстро прошмыгнули, никто и опомниться не успел.

Хотя одноименный с отелем главный ресторан был пуст, медведь уселся за мой столик. Компанию мне составлять я не просил, но как-то невежливо было отказывать крупному нахмуренному мужчине.

\- Эрл, - представился он, развернув меню. - Я из Burning Bastards, группа разогрева, барабанщик. Слышал, ты всю ночь и часть утречка на скрипке наяривал.

\- Сам слышал или пересказали? - я нашел в своем меню раздел с мясом, выбрал наугад ростбиф и суп от шеф-повара, кажется, тыквенный. Официант приписал также к заказу кофе и бокал красного – и два пива моему собеседнику.

\- Сам, - Эрл снял кепку, показав в длинной рыжеватой шевелюре начинающуюся лысину. - Не хочешь к нам? Я проснулся после первого скрипичного соло, после третьего – хотел сходить морду тебе набить за шум среди ночи, но на пятом – вслушался и рыдал. Видишь, глаза красные?

\- Да врешь ты всё. Думаю, это от травки и недосыпа.

\- Ша! Трава по большим праздникам. Но ты с темы не сворачивай. Присоединяйся, а?

\- А вам скрипач на кой? Судя по названию, вы играете что-нибудь на стыке ebm и industrial noise или жесткое темное электропорево с режущим вокалом а-ля P9.

\- Но ты и не скрипач, судя по твоим натруженным и забинтованным пальцам, друг. Каким ветром тебя занесло в DSI? По-английски говоришь чудно, чересчур правильно, но не с итальянским акцентом.

\- Давай не будем играть в словесные прятки, Эрл. Ты главный в банде «пылающих» отморозков? Почему приглашаешь? Что ты увидел во мне и что желаешь получить такого, чего не получишь, завербовав пару своих хороших знакомых?

\- В вещах, связанных с риском, есть такое понятие как чутье – антинаучное, но отменно работающее. Хорошее чутье подсказывает, кого нужно отрывать с руками и уносить, пока не унесли другие, а кого – десятой дорогой обойти. Нормальный ответ, тебя удовлетворит?

\- Никакая команда не захочет быть вечно на разогреве. Но кадровые перестановки не означают автоматом, что свершится чудо. Прости, я не тот случай. Честно, не тот. Ты даже не знаешь, вдруг я шизанутая истеричка и сварливый гений в одном флаконе? Со мной будет сложно работать и еще сложнее – найти общий язык в перерыве между тяжкими трудами.

\- Цену себе набиваешь? Намекаешь, что мы разных полей ягоды, я лузер, а ты сразу прибился к победителям?

\- Нет, нет, не смей начинать меня ненавидеть. Давай я лучше с удовольствием поработаю с вами, когда уже сделаю себе имя, м? Я вас не забуду. Не забуду никого, с кем был в начале, в заднице и безвестности.

\- Обещания любой дурак может давать.

\- Слушай... - идея блеснула наитупейшая, но других у меня не бывает. И я достал драгоценный плектр с ДНК киллера. - Я за этот маленький треугольничек брюхо кому-нибудь вспороть могу и протащить печень через все двенадцать метров кишок. Я отдам его тебе – при условии, что ты его нигде не профукаешь, не заберешь на сцену, чтоб там нечаянно уронить в зрительский зал, и не забудешь в кармане старого пальто. Я вернусь за ним, потому что не смогу не вернуться, и если ты заикнешься, что я ошибся адресом – пострадает уже твоя печень.

\- Воу, остынь. Ты и правда с легонца шизанут, дружок. Но, вижу, ты не шутишь. Ладно, с излишними подарками завязывай и больше никому не предлагай, а то неправильно поймут. Вот мои координаты, обычные и сетевые, - Эрл протянул визитку. - Я тебе верю. Свяжись, как только почувствуешь, что готов записать что-нибудь горячее и заводное. Я не ржал только из уважения к ночной скрипке, но со стилем ты пальцем в небо попал: играем мы классический рок и heavy с балладными вставками. Телочки в школьных юбках, выпивка и мотоциклы прилагаются. Глаза хоть разуй на мою бороду, - и он нахлобучил обратно кепку.

А ведь верно. Он типичный здоровяк-байкер, типичнейший. Пузо пивное разве что не отрастил. Но я так боялся, что он пристанет, что в погоне за мелочами упустил главное.

Нам принесли заказ, мой хищный голод был наконец утолен (даже тыквенный суп показался пищей богов), а голова перестала кружиться. Мы сосредоточенно жевали и глотали минут пятнадцать, прерываясь только на кивки официанту, желавшему лично доливать мне вино и уносить тарелки по одной.

\- Я не умею прощаться. Но нужно топать в номер, пиликать на скрипичных струнах дальше, я всё еще не доиграл главное соло, фальшивые ноты на середине выдаю.

\- Попробуй взять октаву пониже. Сыграй то же самое на нормальной гитаре. Послушай, как отзывается инструмент, в каком месте и что ему не нравится. Нащупай свою слабость и бей в нее со всей дури. Удачи, - Эрл бросил на стол сотенную бумажку. - Не парься, я угощал. Задержусь, возьму еще пивка. А ты давай, покажи класс.

\- Спасибо...

Это был первый и единственный человек, который вел себя со мной по-человечески. Я обещаю не терять его визитку, на крайняк – просто вспомню название коллектива, в котором он барабанит. «Горящих ублюдков» сложно забыть.

DSI встретили меня в номере в полном составе и при почти полном параде: Дарину догримировывали шею неаппетитной черно-коричневой краской, Фабрис примерял модный кожаный пиджак на голое тело и к нему в придачу длинный галстук, а Виктор, как обычно, стал жертвой моих глупых вопросов.

\- Для саундчека поздно и чересчур роскошно, автограф-сессия, наоборот, была заявлена вечером перед концертом, рановато вы подорвались с наведением устрашающей красоты. Вик, что я пропустил?

\- Headbanger утром связался и попросил у нас интервью. Но одновременно пришли журналисты из европейского Sonic Seducer, местных Ray Gun и Vibe. Для полного набора не хватало только Rolling Stone. Мы коротко посовещались с Рэйнбоу и Чиби и решили дать совместную пресс-конференцию. Это здесь, в конференц-зале отеля: нам повезло, что он сегодня ни за кем не зарезервирован, аккредитованных фотографов и репортёров уже запустили, но туда подтянутся и простые слушатели, минут через двадцать, яблоку будет негде упасть. Наш выход через десять минут, прогоним с «бёздеями» вопросы. Ты с нами?

\- Нет. Я не готов и не хочу всё испортить. Вы идите, а я тут... - я указал на гитару.

\- А Эмили тоже не пойдет, - вставил Дарин с многозначительной ухмылочкой. - Жаловалась, что голова раскалывается, заперлась у себя. Вы с ней точно не сговорились?

\- Разумеется, как только вы все свалите, она меня оседлает и попытается обеспечить себя золотоволосым потомством с двойным талантом на музыкальном поприще. Ты такого ответа ждешь? - я щелкнул Дарина по носу. Вообще-то я еще мал думать о продолжении рода, я сам – такое незрелое, едва отпочковавшееся продолжение. Но это не значит, что я не думал... приходя в тихий ужас и труднообъяснимую панику. Секса Эмили может хотеть сколько угодно и пытаться соблазнить меня снова и снова, но я надеюсь, что в ее мечтах карьера стоит первее семьи и детей. Что касается моих собственных мечтаний, то мессир папчик наколдует нам с Демоном. Что-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Желательно, лет через сто, не раньше.

Они ушли, дружно смеясь, Фабрис долго тискал меня на прощание, ревность так и сквозила в его крепких, довольно болезненных объятьях. Я вытерпел, отнесся понимающе. Вечно женщинам позволено быть актрисами, шлюхами, впадать в смелые излишества, очаровательно моргая или дуя губки на все нападки, ссылаться на свою сексуальную природу, иррациональность и загадочность – и продолжать игру в раздевание. А мужчины вынуждены сдерживаться и вежливо улыбаться сквозь сжатые зубы, им-то вольности с рук не сойдут. Или они будут откровенно похожи на маньяков. Вроде Реджи Вильнёва.

Я воткнул модернизированную гитару в усилок и сверился с часами. Концерт начнётся в восемь. Надо заново перебинтовать пальцы, им предстоит дожить в относительной целости до вечера, сдохнуть на сцене, а после... да ничего после, если нас ждет триумф. Там хоть трава не расти.

Дарин заботливо оставил мне заготовленный техниками сет-лист, его приклеят у микрофонной стойки Виктора и еще в трёх местах сцены, где предположительно встанут гитаристы и клавишник. Схема сцены мне понравилась, много пространства для прыжков. Кстати, а клавишник-то где? Если швейцарский Марк за ударной установкой, Вик солирует голосом и поддерживает ритм-гитарой, Дарин с вечно отсутствующим видом мучает бас, а Фабрис на лид-гитаре. Неужто наш громкий синтетик-рок остался без главного синтетик-ингредиента?

«Кто за синтезатором?» - меня в тревоге аж тошнило, пока набирал Виктору сообщение – носом набирал, пальцы окончательно отказали.

«Грейс Колд до последнего тянул резину, колеблясь, пока не заявил, что слишком обижен лично на меня, и послал предложение о перемирии лесом. Эш Рекси до последнего отнекивался, уверяя, что не подходит нам, но получил визу. Скромник. Он летит. Доберется сюда в течение двух часов, думаю. Не волнуйся, он знает репертуар. Финальный саундчек скорее всего проведем без него, но он перебьется и понадеется на надежность моих техников, Бенедетто и Ремо. Тебе не придется подменять клавиши, только струны. V.»

Любят же итальянцы впрыгивать в отъезжающие поезда и самолеты. Но лучше так, чем никак, на синтезаторе я играть не учился. Перевернул телефон экраном вниз, чтобы возможные новые сообщения не отвлекали. Вдохнул и выдохнул, радуясь тому, как легко дышится. Конец света отменяется. Обнял гитару, примериваясь к новому пассажу.

Дверь душевой открылась, выпустив сначала клубы пара, а потом Эмили в полотенце...

\- А что, мультяш, никого?

...уже без полотенца, с мокрыми волосами. Даже если я (где-то в глубине души) хотел тактично отвернуться, шея одеревенела, и я пялился. Пялился и благодарил бога за отличное зрение. Соски на высоких грудях сильно розовели и торчали, хотя в комнате было тепло, даже жарко. Кажется, я умудрился промычать какой-то ответ, но какой – хоть убей, не помню.

\- Молчи про своего крутого парня. Представь, что я твоя скрипка. Гитара. Лучший инструмент. Поиграй на мне. Не больше, - она села передо мной на круглый прикроватный пуфик, спокойно и бесстыже расставив ноги. Ноги требовали у меня ответа. И груди. Черт.

Нельзя просто взять и послать мокрушника в жопу. А обычное мужское «нет» я сказать Эмили не могу – потому что совру, и она прекрасно видит это. Я хочу ее. И у меня больше не осталось отговорок. Те, что выдал, не действуют. Хотя вот, последняя.

\- Я не... не имел интима с женщиной. Покрою себя позором, а ты всю оставшуюся жизнь потешаться надо мной будешь.

\- Только полтора месяца тура, - поправила она с непроницаемым лицом. - Не имел женщин? Ну так сейчас поимеешь. Отсутствием опыта ты меня не отпугнешь, все мы когда-то были неумелыми лузерами в постели.

\- Ты пожалеешь об этом.

\- Ни в коем случае, мультяш. И приложу максимум усилий, чтоб не пожалел ты.

Легко дышалось мне меньше минуты, рано, бллин, обрадовался отмене конца света. Печально зарубил себе на носу, что расслабляться вообще нельзя. Отдал Эмили свою руку. Ожидал, что она опрокинет меня или как-то еще набросится с горячностью оголодавшей тигрицы. Но она вполне сдержанно поцеловала побуревшие бинты на моих пальцах и жестом предложила мне самостоятельно выбрать место и позу, лечь и уложить ее.

Не думать о киллере было невозможно. Представлять его – да, частично. Мне повезло, что моя кабаре-дама была столь стройной, ловкой и обученной исполнять сложные танцы. Ее пластичность не напоминала пластичность Демона, но подменяла ее, и весьма удачно. Я обнаружил себя там, куда подсознательно сильно хотел – между ее округлых отвердевших грудей. Прикосновения казались знакомыми, волнующими кровь и воображение, ничего странного и шокирующего. А естественное тепло, то есть жар ее тела – бальзам на мои раны, причиненные моргом и устрашающими улыбками Ди, теми гнусными, похожими на лезвия хирургических инструментов. Конечно, я не совсем бестолковый баран, инстинктивно понимал, чего от меня ждут, куда я должен войти, как придержать партнершу по «танцу» и как двигаться, но... наверное, делал это без должного запала и страсти. А ее человеческой похоти на нас двоих не хватало.

\- Тебе как будто больно, - прошептала Эмили, в один момент остановив меня. Я всё еще находился в ней, и глубоко: она бессовестно насадилась на всю длину члена, прежде чем улучить этот момент. - Тут, - она дотронулась до моего лба.

\- Мне действительно больно. Я предупреждал...

\- Нет, я не пожалею. И тебе не позволю.

Дальше она слушала меня между многоточиями молчания, каким-то образом разгадала, что меня терзало. И если продолжала жаждать из моего тела сатисфакции, привычной с другими секс-партнерами, то скрыла это тщательно, уступила и пожертвовала своими интересами – ради заботливой нежности, которой окутала меня целиком, с головы до пят. Ничего подобного я еще не ощущал, мне казалось, что это невозможно – прикасаться настолько мягко и... правильно, что ли, с необходимой теплотой и вниманием – не узнав меня, не проведя рядом много дней и ночей, не изучив слабые и сильные стороны, не... не поняв как следует, короче. Но она понимала, ей хватило секунд. Возможно, это была магия женской природы, что не всегда служит эгоизму, а может, личная магия Эмили, взращенная из биполярного расстройства и тяжелых сексуальных травм.

Переходя из платонической благодарности к скучной физике тел: я не кончил, я был слишком расслаблен, отданный ее божественным рукам и рту, это больше не напоминало секс, я, собственно, и не хотел, не чувствовал животного возбуждения, даже целуя ее груди, даже умирая от твёрдости сосков. Вряд ли Эмили имела целью ввести меня в состояние тантрической нирваны, но я был очень близок к нему. И, расслабленный уже до предела, задремал... так и не вынув член. О чем я узнал, конечно, потом, по пробуждению. Наверное, это было наиболее позорно с точки зрения мужской этики в интимной близости, но она не освободила от меня свое тело, я спал на ней и в ней, и... и хорошо, что она запирает комнату.

Дремал я недолго, не больше четверти часа. А проснувшись, молча сообразил, что случилось. И она тоже не комментировала, только тяжело дышала: мой член, со всех сторон объятый ее упругой сочащейся плотью, был каменным и находился далеко не в состоянии покоя. Краснея, я немного поизучал ее лицо с влажными безумными глазами и приоткрытым ртом, нашел ее черты еще прекраснее, чем обычно, прочитал обрывки мыслей и присосался к пресловутым вставшим грудям – так жестко и грубо, как ей того хотелось. Хорошо, что все ушли на пресс-конференцию, стены-то хилые, пропускают скрипичный плач, не говоря уж про выразительные женские стоны и вскрики. Я... сделал с ней еще пару хардкорных вещей, оставивших красные следы на коже, сам так и не кончил, но ее до оргазма довел. И с некоторым аппетитом слизал соленый пот с ее живота и бедер, его капельки меня приманили. Повинуясь ее непристойным мысленным просьбам, сунул член еще в рот: ей хотелось распробовать меня напоследок, прежде чем я, дико сгорая от стыда, перейду в отчуждение – и ради самого себя, остатков совести, и чтобы дать время собраться, привести в порядок не только одежду, но и голову. Вик и компания ничего не должны заподозрить. Но, признаюсь, видеть и чувствовать своё достоинство, крепко стиснутое ее губами и оплетенное языком, и этот взгляд, снизу вверх... дорогого стоило. И я правда не пожалел о том, к чему она меня склонила. Развратница.

А что же мокрушник? Так и не ушел в жопу, оставшись наблюдать и насмехаться в башке, в каждой виноватой и сумбурно извиняющейся мысли.

А теперь – гитара, выступление, концентрация, всем выйти.

Я выгребаю мусор, закрываю перед носом Эмили дверь и утомленно облокачиваюсь на включенный усилок. Три с половиной часа. Я хочу запомнить одиночество в преддверии толпы, у меня трясутся поджилки и живот крутит в страхе и предвкушении. Большая сцена, первый выход.

Пожалуй, пойду поблюю.

* * *

Я запомнил последний сон – тот, что привиделся перед самым пробуждением. Три красивые женщины в свободно ниспадающих белых одеждах лили воду из больших кувшинов. Вода текла трехцветной рекой, синей, красной и золотой, в три параллельных потока, не смешиваясь. Река изгибалась, потоки переплетались, втекая друг в друга, но все равно не смешиваясь. А потом водопад... и вода с шумом низвергалась в никуда, терялась, просто исчезала в пенных брызгах. Как будто в космосе. Как будто вакуум поглощал или распылял. Чернота, и в ней медленно проступали далекие звезды.

Солнце грело нижнюю половину постели, шторы отдернуты, окно распахнуто. Если горничным запрещено сюда врываться, пока я сплю, то какой дерзкий самоубийца посмел нарушить покой и темноту моей спальни? Я машинально пошарил под подушкой – я всегда кладу под нее пистолет, и по простыни слева – я всегда оставляю там нож. Но под подушкой нашлись длинные птичьи перья, а вместо ножа я наткнулся под одеялом на чей-то локоть. Но я же сплю один! Какого...

На столбняк и осознание ушли драгоценные полторы секунды, за которые незваный гость проснулся и молниеносно зашарил под своей подушкой и по простыни еще левее нас обоих. Искал нож и пистолет. Не нашел. Потому что я тоже не нашел на привычных местах. Очевидно, местный добрый самаритянин не хотел, чтоб мы друг друга поубивали раньше времени, и озаботился заранее спрятать мои смертоносные игрушки.

Твою мать, я совершенно не подумал, что наткнусь на него сразу. Проклял все сложные планы и заумные хитросплетения, которым меня годами натаскивали. Натаскали до такой степени, что я разучился видеть самое простое и самое вероятное объяснение.

\- Ну привет, - сказал я демону, киллеру и командиру ELSSAD, едва взял себя в руки и обрел дар речи. Не клон мой и не копия, что втройне обидно. Какими бы отличиями мы ни обросли вследствие расхождения наших жизненных путей, а он был мной, а я был им. Не я первый, не он второй, оба одновременные, оба настоящие, и это зубной болью сводило челюсти. Втайне я всегда хотел быть единственным и уникальным.

\- Вот ведь засада, - отозвался я, который другой я, прекратил искать по постели оружие и скинул одеяло на пол. - И засада в том, что я знаю, зачем ты здесь.

Мы сели друг перед другом. Голые, растрепанные после сна. Его тело покрывала масса татуировок, моё было белоснежно чистым (если не считать портрета Турма Сламбера на спине). Над левой бровью я нашел шрам. Родинки на животе, на шее, на голенях, наверняка нашлись бы и в паху, но он благовоспитанно скрестил ноги. А я был всего перечисленного лишен. Я более совершенный? Нет, но я более ортодоксальный, демоничный, практически избавлен от человечьих черт. Зато он – лучше замаскирован.

_Я должен тебя убить_

_Нет, не убивай меня_

_Или я_

_Кто из нас настоящий?_

_Кто из нас реальней?_

_Я знаю больше тебя_

_Я рос в других условиях_

_Мы не похожи_

_Ты мягче и менее принципиальный_

_Ты поддашься убеждениям_

_Ты совершишь ошибку_

_Ты можешь прожить этот день как захочешь_

_Вспыхнуть ярко, сгореть жарко_

_Я не нуждаюсь_

_Если это твое последнее желание, то я отпущу тебя ненадолго?_

_Насладись напоследок_

_Необязательно одному из нас умирать_

_Обмани тех, кто подослал тебя_

_И всё же ты не знаешь_

_Обманем всех, кто диктует нам условия_

_Сохраним нас обоих, будем вдвоем_

_Не целовался с правдой, не видел полной картины_

_И когда одному из нас пробьет час умереть_

_Второй займет его место_

_Сегодня я должен занять твоё место_

_Сегодня ты можешь получить свободу_

_Такую свободу, которую еще не трогал и не пробовал_

_Это ложь_

_Я пойду на твою работу, а ты уйдешь тропой своих грёз_

_Голос твоего страха_

_К пряничному домику, к самому сладкому и сытному пирогу_

_Ты слаб_

_Тьма наестся и опьянеет, ты отделишь себя от нее_

_Без моего знания будущего оно не наступит_

_И наконец познаешь себя_

_Это знание мне пока не по карману_

_Обе наши жизни - иллюзия_

_Зачем ты искушаешь?_

_Может, нет никакого тебя и меня_

_У меня сегодня другая тропа_

_Где ты достал пистолет? Эти переговоры должны быть мирными!_

_Один день я хочу прожить достойно_

_Но как, как?!_

_Просто_

_На один день весь мир принадлежит только мне_

В благословение небес зашиты страдания, разнообразные грехи, их искупление и бог знает какая еще гадость. А благословение ада скромно содержит только одно – анестезию. Ни боли, ни раскаяния. Выстрел промеж глаз, и полдела сделано. Кстати, я впервые лично убедился, насколько мои глаза волнуют и привлекают, и наконец-то могу подтвердить: всё, что обо мне говорят глупые влюбленные воздыхатели – чистая правда. Придется их за сопливые признания больше не казнить. Но вернусь к делу.

Мало меня застрелить, я гребаный бессмертный полубог. И нож мне пригодится тоже, расковырять сразу несколько вен и артерий, постараться не облиться впустую, пачкая кровать, а выпить всё до последней капли. Пить, пить и пить.

\- Вот ведь засада, - грустно вымолвил другой я, трогая круглое отверстие во лбу. - В моем теле не меньше четырех с половиной литров, ты лопнешь в процессе.

\- Знаю, - я обнял его, прижимая к себе покрепче, чтобы беспорядочно лившаяся кровь поступала в меня также через временно открывшиеся поры.

\- Я не умру окончательно, - подал он снова голос, деликатно глядя в потолок.

\- Знаю, - повторил я, дотрагиваясь до его бледных гениталий. Было любопытно. И они красивые... при взгляде со стороны. Когда еще такой случай представится.

\- Почему я тебя не ненавижу? - прошипел он недовольно, прежде чем кровь обильно пошла у него носом и ртом. Я приник туда губами, по очереди, чувствуя слабые искорки электричества, его заряжала... моя предсмертная близость. Можно ли любить себя сильнее, чем сейчас? Я обнял его крепче прежнего. Никто не должен стоять одиноко на пороге вечности. Ручейки крови иссякали, он отключился. Но мне пить пришлось еще очень долго, прежде чем я завернул его в наше одеяло как в саван.

Прости и прощай. Передашь Матушке мои поздравления и этот поцелуйчик. Мы обманули Ее, обманули вместе. Она получила то, чего так давно хотела, а я все еще жив. Не победа, но серьезная отсрочка. Пока она раскусит, что я Ей на этот раз подложил – я поиграю на стороне добра и спасу то, на что мне традиционно было плевать.

Где расписание? Другой я тоже любил бумажки, а не электронное дерьмо, уже хорошо. Два давно запланированных полигона на атоллах, чтобы опробовать новое оружие, перспективную, но опасную разработку; визит в лабораторию t3 на Гранитных этажах – поглядеть на техническую начинку и оценить опасность детальнее; обеденный секс с Ангелом, если он будет в настроении и не устроит скандал на тему, что меня подменили; потом меня зачем-то хотели в Лэнгли, связной просил встречу с боссами; потом цепочка мелких административных дел в офисе и звонок Аморесу в Госпиталь.

На последней скрученной в жгут бумажной полоске запись не от руки, а отпечатанная на принтере “8-11 pm, Irving Plaza, NY, NY, if”, и окончание обрезано ножницами.

«Если» что? «Если» я успею? Почему фраза оборвана?

Я обратил весь распорядок в пепел, зная, что займусь сегодня совершенно другими делами. Какими? Да любыми. Чем-то, чего я не делал никогда.

Труп зашевелился, выпрастывая из одеяла простреленную голову.

\- Можно тебя на пару слов? Если это целиком и полностью твой день, дружище киллер, то что я в нем делаю? Мы должны увидеться завтра, не раньше, чем полночь пробьет. Ведь это огрызок твоей старой доброй реальности до появления проблем. Или наши светоносные друзья обвели лукавого вокруг пальца, как земного простака?

\- Проклятье, умри уже и возвратись во Тьму! - я наставил на него дуло, чувствуя, как покрываюсь испариной. Всё неправильно, всё фальшивка, и если только я – настоящий, то куда же я угодил?

Повинуясь мгновенному озарению, я подал второму посиневшему себе заряженный пистолет.

\- Догадался, ну слава стальным яйцам Дезерэтта, - ухмыльнулся альтенативный Демон черным сексуальным ртом. Оружие проигнорировал, зато схватил руку, его державшую. - Когда увидимся снова – будь милашкой, напомни мне про наш замогильный поцелуй, - он щелкнул зубами, примериваясь, и прокусил мне ладонь насквозь.

В двенадцати километрах от нас, на одном из этажей Хайер-билдинг, Ангела неприятно передернуло от фантомной боли в руке, а я...

Ну, я проснулся. На этот раз – точно проснулся, без фокусов Морфея и воображения. Отвратительный сон. Но воистину незабываемый.

Тщательно занавешенные окна не пропускали ни кусочка утреннего солнца в спальню, но день неумолимо занимался, мой последний прекрасный день.

Я сжег дотла весь список текучки не просматривая, оделся втрое быстрее обычного, мимоходом удивился, почему ранее заморачивался долгим выбором ремней, темных очков и прочей малозначащей имиджевой ерунды, и выскочил в розарий.

* * *

[1] Тут Ману имеет в виду не обычных медведей, как до этого, а гей-субкультуру брутальных мужчин с густым естественным волосяным покровом на теле, не стремящихся в женственность ни одеждой, ни повадками.


	44. Концерт. Свершилось

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество –– 

Меня хотела накрасить милая девушка-гример, но ее вместе со стулом отодвинул Фабрис. Одежды с собой я почти не брал, для яркой сцены ничего не годилось, выбиваясь из блесточного стиля группы, потому решено было меня раздеть. Оголенный торс и необычные длинные волосы привлекли бы сильнейшее – и нежелательное – внимание, угрожая затмить остальных участников группы, но я заранее предугадал эту проблему и отказался. Шевелюру безжалостно собрали в тугой хвост и перетянули проводами – тут я без зазрения совести слямзил привычку у своего брата и признал, что вышло чертовски удобно. Что до одежды, то одну белую, великоватую мне рубашку Дарина я вывалял в перламутровой порошковой пудре для век, после короткого спора с Виктором разрешил не застегивать, частично выполнив условие со скандальным оголением – и был волшебным образом готов. Мое сценическое оборудование состояло из радиомикрофона, изолирующих наушников, док-станции и дистанционного пульта в задних карманах. Последним штрихом непосредственно на сцене в меня, то есть в Fender и в Gibson, воткнут кабель от самого большого в мире маршалловского усилителя звука. То есть он не самый, но я еще не видел таких огромных профессиональных аудиосистем вблизи. Казалось, что, несмотря на защитные амбушюры в ушах, они разорвут мне барабанные перепонки, если их включат даже на треть мощности. А сегодня их врубят ради большого павильона в Ирвинг Плаза на три четверти громкости. И я это услышу! Если не умру от волнения.

Мы прорепетировали десять песен из сет-листа, бренчали без усилков, не заботясь о громкости, с упором на слаженность. По задумке Виктора я поддерживал ведущую гитару Фаби параллельной партией с дисторшн, точным повторением всех необходимых примочек, для создания стены более сочного и чистого звука, похожего на студийный. Тема бэк-вокала не поднималась, но микрофон прикрепили у рта, включили и проверили, я могу и буду подпевать. Общий финальный саундчек занял у техников сорок минут, непосредственно до нашего выхода оставалось полтора часа – мы должны были начать в 21:30. Зрители шумели подобно морю, не умолкая, павильон Ирвинг-Плаза, ими заполненный, казался больше футбольного стадиона, десяти футбольных полей, а я трясся, как осиновый лист, осознавая, что отделен от толпы всего двумя листами алюминия, тканью занавеса и разобранными ящиками из-под осветительного оборудования. Пустой желудок ворчал, но блевать было нечем, если только лужицой соляной кислоты. Фу. Прекращаю об этом думать.

Эрл отвлек меня от паники, когда приветливо кивнул, проходя мимо вслед за своими ребятами в сопровождении танцовщиц – тех самых, в коротких школьных юбочках. Зал ненадолго притих, погруженный в темноту, потом взорвался свистом и овацией, прожекторы разом включились, придя в движение, чужой вокалист задорно проорал: «Раз, два... раз-два-три! Погнали, Нью-Йорк!» - и наш капустник начался.

За кулисами мощные басовитые маршаллы звучали не так уж и убийственно, техники-звуковики, светотехники и второстепенный персонал из «принеси-подай» сновали без конца туда-сюда с бутылками пива и содовой, микрофонными стойками, подставками, запасными проводами и батарейками. А мы с DSI сидели островками спокойствия в непрерывном шарканье и топоте, Виктор тихо общался с Мэдхани о чем-то личном, кажется, о семье – тогда-то я и узнал фамилию швейцарца-барабанщика, Дарин вис в своем отдельном измерении, дымя сигаретами и слегка остекленев взглядом, а Фабрис опять ревновал – потому что я захотел познакомиться с Эшем Рекси.

\- Готическая тусовка в Риме раньше была побольше и поинтересней, - делился Эш в охотку, обрадовавшись мне, как новичок – новичку. - Ребята побросали музыку, чтоб заняться недвижимостью, адвокатурой или встать за прилавок фамильной энотеки – вольные хлеба творчества не очень-то привлекательны в отсутствие стабильного дохода или когда родители лишают тебя даже карманных, считая по жизни несерьезным. Я был упрямее, жирный счет в банке привлек меня меньше, чем возможность быть собой, быть свободным художником. Виктора я знал давно, шапочно. Восхищался его энергией и трудолюбием: второго многим из нас не хватает, а первого хоть отбавляй, но куда, куда мы направляем эту энергию? Вечно куда-то не туда. А он единственный, кому я верю, что он никогда не бросит свое детище. Он помогает встать на ноги тем, кому повезло меньше. Ты в курсе, какой он крутой продюсер? Недооцененный. У меня есть мини-проект, нулевая реклама и продакшн, чистое творчество. Пою я плохо, голос как из задницы, хотя пробую снова и снова, вдруг однажды получится. С фортепиано и программными фишечками лучше срослось. А у тебя что и как?

\- Я полдетства провел в домике на дереве, - ответил я без всякой лжи. - У нас не слушали Луи Армстронга, Нила Янга или Black Sabbath, семья, далекая от музыки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Только старший брат напевал мне колыбельные. У него очень странный своеобразный вокал: на большую сцену его бы ни за что не взяли, но в резкости и некоторой скрипучести его голоса я находил особенную прелесть, я заслушивался, засыпая... в чем до сих пор ему не сознался, если честно.

\- Да ты тот еще засранец! - улыбнулся Эш и дружески толкнул меня в плечо. - Не ладишь с ним показушно, ага? Но любишь его. Вижу, что любишь. Он твой тайный кумир?

\- Нет, и никогда не был. Вторую половину детства я увлекся компьютерными играми, аниме и мангой. Скучно и предсказуемо, наверное. Но я тебе скажу вот что: самым главным для меня был саундтрек. Невозможно играть или смотреть на видеоряд, если музыка кажется мне недостаточно крутой. Из того многообразия рока и техно, что я послушал, рубя большим мечом полчища монстров или переживая за японских лоли с розовыми волосами, экстремально быстрая и виртуозная игра на гитаре показалась мне высшим классом. Недостижимой вершиной. Потому что выпросить себе дешевый музыкальный инструмент у маман было отдельным трудным подвигом. Мало-помалу, вооружившись самоучителем, я понял, что хороший повар сварит классный суп в любой кастрюле, лишь бы не в грязной и не ржавой. Моя гитара была не худшей, поэтому дальнейшее зависело только от меня. Хватит ли мне пальцев. Умения. Терпения. Есть ли у меня талант. А если нет таланта – заменит ли его упорная многочасовая тренировка.

\- И что ты скажешь теперь, Ману?

\- Да, заменит. И нет, не заменит. Я не переставал болеть сильными и красивыми голосами, кроме чистой музыки я заимел и слова. Голую музыку хотелось одеть в эти слова. Но сам я ощущал себя немым, таким, которого никто не услышит, даже если я заору что есть мочи, во всё горло. До сих пор ощущаю.

\- Но ты нашел голос? Если не в себе, то в ком-то другом.

\- Нашел. С этим всё не так просто... И я скучаю по играм. И по переодеваниям.

\- Что?

\- А что? - я прикусил язык. До чего же глупо я проговорился. - В персонажей манги. Может, тебе это знакомо, называется косплеем. Парик, антураж, макияж, если нужно, всякие накладные штуки, зубы или уши, иногда носы, но главное – это одежда. Шить ее сложно, долго и дорого, специальные одноразовые костюмы, знаешь, как взятые напрокат, потому что... ну не будешь ты разгуливать по городу в доспехах самурая или средневековом платье в пол и ярко-красном плаще.

\- То есть ты кроссдрессер? Женские персонажи аниме изображал тоже? И бельишко примерял? Белое, с оборочками, японские девочки только его и носят.

Я видел, к чему он клонит. Видел, что уши Фабриса с нами, внимательные и ревнивые. Я стыдился, но сам точно не знал, чего именно стыжусь. Я был похож на девушку больше, чем на парня, при этом я вовсе не тяготел к строго женской одежде, мне нравилось переодевание как таковое, процесс превращения в сказочного персонажа. Я не желал быть собой, я бы навечно остался в каком-нибудь образе, нажал бы на кнопку «сохранить».

Я не копался в себе на щекотливые темы, времени не хватало, да и компьютер я давненько не включал. Но я знал и помнил, кем хотел стать, мой идеальный образ – напарника, друга и помощника для Кристофа Эскофье, серийного убийцы, хладнокровного и острого на язык, талисмана game-студии «Прометей», персонажа, тащившего на себе всю франшизу “Assimilation Mortelle”. Он завалил в постель каждую встреченную по сюжету женщину, экран гас, когда это происходило, а я мучился, потому что хотел видеть... и хотел оказаться на их месте. И никакого напарника у Эскофье не было и быть не могло. Он работал один, воевал против всего мира, которые породил его по ошибке, вследствие катастрофы и чудовищной случайности, он ненавидел и стремился уничтожить всю планету, с ним боролись, он был неоднозначно плохим, но все же плохим – а я болел за него. Я разделил бы с ним ненависть и жажду разрушений. А в итоге... не пришлось.

Кристоф растворился в серости выключенного экрана монитора, Кристоф был симпатичным мужчиной, трехмерным и довольно детально прорисованным, но все равно плоским и выдуманным. Он сослужил мне службу, он больше не был нужен.

Когда появился реальный убийца.

Не серийный маньяк-убийца. Не вшивый наемник-солдат удачи. И не ошибка в ходе научного эксперимента. Наоборот. В мир пришло идеальное зло, тщательно и любовно прописанное с охренительной мотивацией, неразрывно сплетенное с историей мира, зло библейское, что в особенности красиво... и регулярно умирающее от скуки, о чем я успел проболтаться в одной из песен. Почему так? Да потому что оно настоящее. И сила его тоже неподдельна. А настоящий куцый мир не предлагает для ежедневного прохождения сложные уровни с интересными монстрами и финальным «боссом» в конце. Вот и получается, что зло скучает и ищет развлечений. Оно знает сокрушительную силу своих кулаков – когда для изощренного убийства хватит и мизинца – и не применяет их против ползающих под его ногами червяков. А когда не с кем драться, что еще остается делать? Я разгадал его. Я должен быть счастлив. Наверное.

Я пытаюсь не погибнуть в нём (стадии собственной смерти сложно поддаются протоколированию). Пытаюсь прекратить восхищаться (для этого мне нужно полностью заткнуться, потому что плевки и негатив всё равно его прославляют). Пытаюсь назвать моральным уродом (и это самый легкий пункт моего плана). Пытаюсь убежать (один раз три, шага за ворота – не понравилось, больше не хочу). И что? Я преуспел? Нихуя.

Я для него пишу самую лучшую музыку. Я для него сегодня выйду на сцену с тобой, Эш. Я прошел долгий-предолгий путь до пластикового чемодана из-под звуковой аппаратуры, на котором покоится мой зад за кулисами Ирвинг-Плаза, и толкнул меня на этот путь – он. Эш... признания жмут, давят, выжигают мне грудную клетку, я так хочу выложить всё как на духу, до последней строчки нытья о несправедливости. Но не могу. Мой внутренний монолог глуп и бессмыслен, закончится ничем. Потому что он не придет. Я шел сюда впустую, старался впустую. Нечего сотрясать воздух жалобами.

\- Ману? Я смутил тебя? Ты здесь? Ау. О чем ты задумался?

\- О... - я выдавил улыбочку, не зная, как долго Эш зовет меня. - О чем мы говорили?

\- Платья, женские трусики.

\- А, - больше меня нельзя смутить. Косплей – невинная забава из моего вчерашнего прошлого. - Да, носил. Кроме трусов. К счастью, мой брат – прирожденный модельер, он помог мне с кроссдрессингом, сам о том не подозревая. Он не шил и не кроил, но он рисовал головокружительные наряды, круче, чем те, что я находил на страницах манги. Я тихонько крал и копировал рисунки, и относил куда надо. Кое-что подшил и подрезал сам, не безрукий, кое-что мать помогла и ее швейная машинка.

\- Ого. Твой брат выучился впоследствии на дизайнера и кутюрье?

\- Не-е-ет, что ты. Он слишком крутой и пафосный гений, чтобы заниматься сторонней ерундой.

\- Мадонна миа, да кто же он?

Не мадонна, а черт, черт бы меня побрал. Ну не умею вовремя прикусить язык. Наша двойственная сущность строжайше охраняется, но об ELSSAD общественности известно, как и об отдельных выдающихся личностях корпорации. Ксавьер был одной из них. Необязательно, что конкретно эти парни, далекие от IT и тяжелой машинной индустрии, о нём слышали, но итальянцы не в меру общительны, сарафанное радио мигом запустится, фамилии сопоставят – и прости-прощай мой статус будущей рок-звезды. Я превращусь в брата Того Самого Санктери. Нет, нет, в жопу.

\- Это долгая история, Эш. Давай после концерта вернемся к ней. Я всё еще иногда переодеваюсь в красивые многослойные шмоточки из дорогого шелка или сатина. Но музыка – главная страсть моей жизни. Я не Виктор, я боюсь зарекаться, вдруг я брошу однажды то, что сейчас так люблю. Но я бы хотел, чтоб меня похоронили с гитарой. Серьезно. Или сожгли дотла вместе с ней, а прах высыпали в Саргассово море.

\- М-м, - Рекси переглянулся с Фабрисом. - Не знаю, что там себе думает Виктор, но я бы тебя не отпустил, когда тур завершится. В готической тусовке Рима хватало фриков, но фриками они были внешне, уродовавшими себе тела и лица в угоду эпатажа и повышения самооценки. То, чем они есть снаружи, ты носишь внутри. Без обид, это комплимент, я считаю тебя неимоверным. Симпатичный белый паренек – не в белом офисном воротничке, не на футбольном поле и не на подиуме. Что с тобой не так, Ману?

\- Всё. Всё со мной не так, - просто ответил я и предложил им пройти ближе к сцене. - Давайте, собирайтесь. Где инструменты? Я не Виктор, чтоб командовать, но «Бёздеи» своё отпели, скоро наш выход.

\- Я должен был умереть от заикания из-за постоянных упоминаний в вашей болтовне, - отозвался Вик и тепло потрепал меня по голове. - Действительно, раскомандовался тут самый маленький и наглый. А свою «летающую пятерку» не забыл в мусорке?

\- Не забыл, - я подумал, что, в сущности, делал то же, что и он с Марком Мэдхани – говорил о личном, о семье. С потенциальным другом. Мы стихийно разбились на две с половиной группки по интересам (где инертной половиной был Дарин, наслаждавшийся обществом себя любимого и наркотиков).

Вытащив гитару из нашей общей кучи барахла, я ощутил на левом бедре, на задней (и очень беззащитной) его поверхности, большую ревнивую руку.

\- Ты мог рассказывать всё мне, а не Эшу, - со свистом выдохнул Фабрис, но промахнулся с моим ухом, взяв выше. - Я хотел узнать тебя получше, я, не он. Так почему он? Почему не я?

\- Ты же рядом сидел. Каждое моё слово ловил. Я открылся вам обоим, но не выдавая тебя и твою повышенную заинтересованность, лопух. Не засветился с каким-то особым предпочтением.

\- Он понравился тебе? - Фабрис подозрительно напоминал человека, который не слышал меня и не слушал. - Почти такой же длинноволосый, как ты, тоже юный, очень смазливый...

\- Хочешь поцеловаться? - перебил я. - Первый раз всё-таки, мандраж. Поцелуй меня на удачу? У меня скромная роль твоего гитарного дублера, но я хочу, чтоб всё прошло великолепно. Или хотя бы сносно. Фаби.

\- Нет! Я кончусь на месте, если сделаю это, - он отшатнулся от меня со страхом, написанным поперек покрытой блестками физиономии. - Я не смогу играть.

\- Но ты и так регулярно лапаешь меня, - я удивился, и неприятно. - Полапай ртом? Мы провели от двадцати до пятидесяти минут, втиснувшись вдвоем в душевую кабинку в Париже. Ты вежливо не потрогал самые торчащие мои... э-э, уши. Но ты мог. И определенно не умер бы от этого.

\- Я так сильно хочу, что у меня мозги перегрелись и дымятся, я точно сдохну, меня на части разорвет, - простонал он и добавил что-то еще по-итальянски, судя по интонациям – крепкое ругательство. - И Виктор меня убьет за нечаянный саботаж.

\- Во-первых, к моменту претензий от Виктора ты и так уже будешь мертв, - подсказал я с чарующей улыбкой юного садиста, взял ситуацию в свои руки и придвинул его обратно к себе. - Во-вторых, невелика потеря. Я же твой дублер. Я подменю, выступление продолжится.

\- А Эша потом тоже поцелуешь?

\- Придурок горячий средиземноморский! - упрекнул я, потеряв терпение, и насильно полез целоваться. Я тоже поступаю как придурок, но Фабрис десять раз выбесил необоснованной ревностью. Дурацкая итальянская мыльная опера! Лучше бы к Эмили додумался ревновать!

Но до такого неслыханного безобразия додуматься ухитрился только Дарин, который восхитительно умел хранить секреты и, кажется, ловил кайф, что вокруг меня они множатся и множатся, а он их без труда разгадывает и владеет безраздельно, посмеиваясь над менее наблюдательными коллегами. Он непринужденно оторвал меня от переставшего дышать Фабриса, промокнул нам губы и заново подрисовал помаду. Я смотрел на него во все глаза, мои мозги не отказывали и не дымили, но в них замыкались тонкие провода – на одной чрезвычайно смелой и опрометчивой мысли.

Что если я признаюсь? Моя душа скинет многотонный груз. Я продолжу хранить миллионы тайн, и лишь одна ненавистна мне так, что снова хочется вскрыться.

\- Извини меня, Фаби, - вымолвил я второпях не очень искренне. - За придурка. Надеюсь, это было не противно. Иди... я догоню.

Рот Фабриса хранил молчание. И следы моих страстных зубов. С ним я ощущал химию, которой и в помине не нашлось в объятьях Эмили. Он злится или умирает в экстазе?

Он на автопилоте поправил висящую через плечо гитару и исчез за занавесом.

Ну, по крайней мере, он выжил. А если нет, то пусть его остывающий труп сыграет со мной синхронно и слаженно, надоело переживать за чужие растревоженные чувства.

Дарин, не будь дурак, ждал. Мы последние, мы наедине, но у нас секунд восемь, от силы десять. Что я могу сказать за это время?

\- Я оборотень, - усталые пальцы разбинтованы, я поднес их к прекрасному, но опять до отказа забитому кокаином носу, чтобы близорукий Йевонде рассмотрел впритык: пластины ногтей, их материал, то, как растет кожа вокруг, размер клеток, всё. Я вскрылся.

\- Я так и знал, что ты особенный, - с фирменной, дошедшей до абсурда невозмутимостью ответил Дарин. - Спрячь. И никому не показывай. Мне тоже не поверят, если я скажу, что однажды ты летал на драконе.

\- Э-это было вчера! - я поперхнулся. - Я не совсем летал, но он поймал меня, когда я... падал. И он не то чтобы принял обличье дракона...

\- Замолчи, или нас упрячут в сумасшедший дом. Но если у меня есть прикрытие в виде колумбийского «снега», то твои россказни посчитают необоснованным взрывом фантазии и назначат пятьсот врачебных консультаций, тестов и психиатрических экспертиз.

\- Но ты мне веришь? Правда, веришь?

\- Конечно верю.

\- Почему?!

\- Да как ты не понял? Встречался я с ним неоднократно. Он объединил нас под флагом хорошей музыки и психотропных веществ. Он приходит ко всем, кто на него похож – к отбитым от реальности, кайфующим, но не пропащим, с искрой внутри. Он спасает нас, не давая негативным эффектам наркотиков взять верх. Он огромный, но шустрый, скрывается вне поля зрения, и если бы я проговорился, его приняли бы за моего воображаемого друга детства, а меня отправили бы на принудительное лечение. Но я здоров. Просто, хм, восприимчив. К паре ненормальных.

\- Господи, ты видел! Видел этого... «дракона», - я был потрясен, как... как...

\- Пора, народ нас требует. Коротенький финальный саундчек, подключение к нижним и верхним динамикам, строгое напутствие Виктора. Поправь микрофон, кнопки mute и unmute на пульте сбоку справа, а пульт вынут из твоего заднего кармана и закреплен на штанах, не упади и не смахни его нечаянно. Удачи, маленький зверь, - он ласково сжал мою ладонь и довел до сцены – в темень, где еле-еле угадывались контуры проводов на полу.

Овации в третий раз за вечер прогремели и стихли. Раздавались лишь отдельные хлопки и одобрительные выкрики, пока Эш пускал на синтезаторе интро, тихое, но быстро нарастающее. Я вцепился в Gibson мертвой хваткой, заставляя себя не зажмуриваться в ужасе, а прожекторы проворачивались вокруг своей оси и заново загорались, сначала зеленые, потом синие, и наконец белые, ярко осветившие Dope Stars Inc и меня – перед более чем тысячью возбужденно замерших людей.

* * *

Интро перешло во вступление песни Multiplatform Paradise, Фабрис выкрикнул в зал что-то веселое и заводное и предложил вскинуть всем присутствующим руки повыше. Три имевшихся гитариста и один басист разом вдарили по струнам, звук обрушился ниагарским водопадом, а голова Мануэля закружилась как никогда прежде. Но он не терял сознание, не грохался со сцены, не спотыкался и не норовил скатиться кубарем в зрительский зал. Он прогнозировал свой провал еще дюжиной способов, но они не сбылись. Он играл, играл синхронно с Нотте – и именно это от него и требовалось.

Сет-лист для него приклеили под ближайшим прожектором, помимо названий песен там было указано и время исполнения каждой, и длительность интервалов между, запутаться и испортить что-либо не представлялось возможным. Ману играл, его голова успокаивалась, в глазах не троилось и даже не двоилось. Виктор через раз фальшивил и потел, но это не имело значения, потому что музыка лилась ровно, как вода в душевой по запотевшему стеклу, толпа собравшихся фанатов казалась надежно спрятанной за этим стеклом, далекой и безопасной.

Ману играл самозабвенно. Покачивался в ритме, тело соблазнительно изгибалось, иногда почти ложась на сцену, волосы взлетали вверх золотистым облаком. Раз, два, раз, два, раз, точнее и ровнее, чем метроном. С лица не сходила сосредоточенность, и пугающая, и завораживающая. Прижать звукосниматели. Убрать ногу с педали дисторшн. Подпрыгнуть. Крутануться вокруг своей оси – аккуратно, не запутываясь в гитарный кабель. И пальцы как продолжение струн, зачем их чувствовать, если чувствовать нужно одну лишь музыку... 

Фабрис играл рядом, не сводя с него глаз, не отходя ни на шаг. Напуган и заворожен. Иногда они, меняя положение на сцене вокруг Виктора, вставали впритирку, бедро к бедру, дека к деке. Пальцы Ману не могло отвлечь ничто, хотя шея сворачивала голову к партнеру, тогда напряженные взгляды встречались – до следующего прыжка и смены позиции.

Рот одного продолжал хранить мокрый поцелуй другого. Ману в ярости умудрился слизать с Фабриса стойкую сценическую помаду, напав с остервенением, буквально крадя и пожирая, сначала верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, и еще горячее и похабнее это смотрелось со стороны. Настолько грубое обхождение позволялось любовникам... то есть не меньше, чем любовникам. Не друзьям.

Фабрис переживал об этом. Чувствовал во рту привкус крови, но играл отменно.

Ману ни о чем не переживал, ни о чем думал. Он упивался Rebel Riot. Песня в рейтинге DSI была его любимой из-за необычной плотности и агрессии искаженного перегруженного звука, тяжелого как нигде. Он играл бы ее вечно. Она была экватором концерта, седьмой в сет-листе, подчеркнутая красным маркером.

Дарин выпил всего одну бутылку содовой, плюс одну на себя разбрызгал, в то время как остальные участники группы опустошили два полных ящика, и для сохранения жесткого заводного ритма до конца выступления им требовалось еще столько же.

Толпа бесновалась в экстазе. Виктор поджигал их выкриками в паузах между песнями еще больше. Его красивые парни разделись наполовину, не специально, ведь они горели на работе, а содовая с пивом плоховато тушили пожар. Ману тоже скинул рубашку, волосы растрепались от бега и прыжков, освободились от сковывающих проводов и облепили его слегка вспотевший торс. Пот с остальных лился ручьем. Кроме Дарина. Его кокаинистые ноздри хранили очередную тайну – о выпитой воде и замедленном теплообмене.

\- Я тебя люблю, - беззвучно сказал ему Мануэль, доиграв своё дубль-соло в Lost.

\- Перерыв, - ответил басист, тоже одними губами. И был прав.

Когда Lost закончилась, все без исключения прожекторы погасли, отрезая сцену от зала, а Вик скомандовал:

\- Выдохни и сгоняй в туалет. Остальным не говорю, они знают, что надо делать. Чиби объявит специального гостя. Самое время найти в этом бедламе твою вторую гитару-скрипку.

\- Ее Эмили принесет. Отдаст мне прямо в руки. Если нащупает их в темноте, конечно.

\- О, она тебя нащупает, - невинно заметил Дарин под дружные смешки. Он всё-таки был несносным. Но Ману зря переживал о его откровенности. Из-за дружбы с наркотиками его гениальные мысли никем из команды не рассматривались всерьез.

\- Ты мне нужен, - отчаянно прошептал Мануэль, вернувшись из уборной и врезаясь Дарину носом в спину. - И почему я не заприметил твой утонченный наркоманский профиль сразу, пока ты ширялся в «Седьмом небе»...

\- Заметил. Но тебе нужен кое-кто попроще и поосновательнее. Я надежный банк для твоих информационных вложений, но ненадежный товарищ. Дружить со мной опасно, ты бросишь тень на свою адекватность, милый вервульф.

\- Ой, нет, забудь о волках. Я змей. Белый удав.

\- Мать моя монашка, да ты редкое сокровище, - он восхищенно прищелкнул языком, поймал уворачивающегося оборотня и чмокнул в щеку. - Вот что. Просто найди, на чем остановиться в мыслях, крепко встань, заройся, как в фундамент. И именно на этой песне Виктор разрешит тебе закрыть глаза. Забудь про нас, про сцену, про ответственность. Слушай, как рождается и умирает твоя скрипка. Тебе будет больно. А нам станет больно оттого, что нельзя прервать игру, ведь в этом случае твои старания пропадут напрасно. Я клянусь, мы доиграем. Ты не станешь звездой сегодня, но они тебя запомнят. Все они. Как уже запомнил я. Топай, топай! Я слышу юбку-каркас Эмили, быстро, проверяй струны, проверяй кабель. И я тоже тебя люблю, змеечеловек.

Это была единственная в своем роде песня, которую Ману начинал, продолжал и заканчивал. Его партия скрипки была непрерывной от первой до последней ноты. И первый такт бритвенным лезвием врезался в беззащитные подушечки пальцев. Ни бинтов, ни пластырей, ни наперстков. Почему? Искусство требовало жертв. Кровавых жертв. Только голыми его искусные пальцы заставляли адский гибридный инструмент плакать нежно и чисто, не хуже, чем разбитая «Мария-Антуанетта». И он берег себя до самого судьбоносного выхода перед публикой, потому что у него не было запасных рук для репетиций.

В глубине души Мануэль подозревал, что ситуация подстроена, чтобы привести его на этот алтарь и ритуально заколоть. Но он был согласен на роль агнца. Ведь жертвенное животное привлекало внимание дьявола. Может, дьявол наконец поимеет совесть, придет, полакомится и даже останется доволен?

Не по-детски больно. Из тонких, фактически невидимых порезов проступили первые капли крови.

\- Мертвец всё равно оживет, сучки, - сообщил он противно острым струнам, заодно подпевая Эмили в первом куплете, и приготовился к самым длинным и невыносимым пяти минутам и девяти секундам в своей жизни.

* * *

\- Почему мы не возвращаемся в космос? Застряли здесь, укоренились на крошечном камешке, мокром и замусоренном. Был ли обмен равноценным?

Напряженный, он не сел на садовую скамейку рядом с отцом, но и просто стоять тоже не мог, ходил взад-вперед, сглаженный морем гравий под его большими ботинками трещал.

\- Нет. Но математика и логика спасовали, отдав первенство философии и романтизму. Вы объявили Землю своим домом. Находясь в Крепости Академии за двести сорок пять световых лет отсюда, Ангел затосковал, и его тоска перевесила. Я забрал вас спустя два месяца, позволил прервать учебу, хотя вы думали, что решение принимала Эллин.

\- Я помню. Как ты скрывался, наблюдая. Но Земля нам – дом?

\- Здесь родилась она, ваша сестра. И здесь когда-то зачали меня. Так что да. Земля предков, отголосок Колыбели, охранявшей Талисман. Но ты можешь выбрать любой другой дом, сын. И врата Верхнего Ада гостеприимно распахнуты, там твоя вторая родина.

\- Зачем Эллин основала корпорацию? Зачем унесла оборотней, украв с их планеты, зачем начала борьбу с суровым необитаемым Марсом и партизанскую войну в бесконечную маскировку, наплевав на чужих праотцев? Было ли это так уж необходимо?

\- Ты копаешь под истоки или выплескиваешь утреннее недовольство?

\- И то, и другое. На меня повесили необычное дело, и прежде чем я попрошу тебя о помощи, я должен понять, не справлюсь ли сам.

\- Тогда ты споткнулся еще за версту от истоков.

\- Ты прав. Я схватился посередине, думая, что нащупал край, - мне очень хотелось коснуться его шестипалой руки, и он дал мне ее. - Но я лишь на минуту забыл, откуда пришел. Туда и надо возвращаться. Отец. Кем записано пророчество, кем оно придумано, кому выгодно? Я не поверю, что сочинители не таили корыстных целей. Талисман по сути, если смотреть глазами примитивистов – источник бесконечной энергии, существо или вещь, не важно, что был разбит и запечатан, потому что нарушал мировой баланс, где вся энергия была задекларирована как конечный, а оттого дефицитный ресурс и превращена в самую важную единицу товарного обмена. Талисман до сих пор не воссоединен – полагаю, по той же энергетической имбалансной причине. Он и не будет воссоединен – то есть я считаю, что не должен, это очень хреновый план. Однако мутные товарищи, сочинявшие пророчество, наверняка захотят распечататься из обветшалых саркофагов и прийти за законной добычей: миллионы лет ожидания прошли, мы ожили и воплотились, значит, и им пора проснуться, сделать зарядку и помаршировать навстречу солнцу с песней. Так кто же они? Они ловко привили нам само понятие чудес, пророчеств и прорицаний, внушили в подкорку доверие ко всякому говну и палкам, нацарапанным на подозрительных булыжниках, но это же смешная ерунда уровня шаманства в африканском племени зулу, гадание по распухшим внутренностям сваренного вкрутую младенца.

\- Я слышу Ангела в твоей издевке. Ваш общий гнев не выплеснулся весь. Продолжай.

\- Я знаю, магия есть. Я сам ею владею. Да только это магией зовется из-за глупых и непосвященных. Это или Тьма, которая понемногу поглощает. Или Свет, который не дает собой запросто распоряжаться, он требует врожденного умения и самых чистых помыслов и ничего для себя. Или это Время – третья сила, сплавленная с первыми двумя, объединяющая их для непрерывного и плавного течения. Всё едино. Во мне и вовне. Всё... передо мной.

Взгляд Демона остановился. А мрачные тени на мертвенном лице его отца растаяли.

\- Вот ты и настиг своё откровение. Используй его осторожно, Юлиус.

Асмодей начертал в воздухе длинный светящийся знак из четырех линий – трезубец Левиафана. Постучал тростью по спинке скамейки, пока знак опадал на гравий гроздью желтых искр. Отклонился в сторону, сунув нос в бутон ближайшей черной розы. Произнес несколько слов, звучавших жутким змеиным шипением. И наконец, превратился в змею – толстую и многометровую, с крупной черной чешуей в медно-красных прожилках, настолько устрашающую, что ее впору было называть чудовищем и никак иначе. Он обвился вокруг сына двойным кольцом, поднимая высоко над землей, их легко могли заметить соседи... и обделаться на месте – или же нервно посмеяться и уйти по своим утренним делам с мыслью «слишком жутко, чтобы быть правдой». К счастью, зрелище не нашло зрителей, а юный киллер на могучее отцовское объятье не реагировал. Он и не должен был – половиной души находился за тридевять земель. И хотя взгляд его ожил, глаза отражали не чистое рассветное небо Гонолулу, а каменные своды какой-то пещеры или подземного укрытия, и губы шевелились, беззвучно отвечая кому-то с несвойственным им почтением.

Тем временем трезубец выполнил миссию, сработав одновременно телефоном и телепортом: перед скамейкой материализовался молодой человек характерной внешности – черноволосый, тощий и бледный как смерть. Почти Асмодей, но ростом чуть пониже и без гетерохромии. Вид у новоприбывшего сатаны был вопросительный, с каплей недовольства.

\- Ну и чем вы тут занимаетесь? - поинтересовался он, задрав голову. Змеиная морда Асмодея, однако, осталась вровень с землей: киллера он обвивал и поднимал ввысь хвостом. Впрочем, миловидный родич быстро исправился, посмотрев куда надо. - Если я правильно понял, то... вы рехнулись? Несколько последних темпоральных возмущений и так стёрли две страницы из Книги Бытия. Объясни, что происходит? Владыка не явился сюда лично лишь потому, что привнес бы еще больше хаоса. Допускаю, он знает, что вы делаете. Но вы-то сами знаете, что делаете?! Мод!

\- Да, - прошипел темптер. - Гот, мне нужна твоя истинная форма, чтобы удержать его _там_ подольше.

\- А куда ты его послал? - ворчливо переспросил Бегемот, вытягиваясь на оставшуюся свободную часть розария во вторую ужасную змею, правда, целиком по ширине не влез. Под тяжестью его монструозного тела кусты роз гнулись и трещали, приминаясь по обе стороны гравийной дорожки, но выдержали и не сломались. И его толстые черно-оранжевые кольца обвились поверх черно-красных колец младшего брата, поднимая Демона еще выше, над башнями особняка.

\- Не посылал. Он сам нашел дорогу.

\- Э? Твой паренек беседует со стариком?

\- Точнее, ты хотел сказать – со стариками.

\- Да. Вот он удивится... Помню, чуть до слёз не ржал, когда узнал, что их было четверо.

\- Тихо, тихо. Если Дэз поблизости, услышит – огорчится.

\- Не нуди, папаша, серафим надолго застрял со своим закадычным врагом в нашей каталажке. Вылечить полудурка от раны, инфицированной чистой матер тенебрарум, оказывается, каторжный геморрой. Можно, конечно, просто зашить проверенным дедовским методом, что Дезерэтт поначалу и сделал, но тёмное вещество множится и прорывает шов, выплескиваясь наружу вместе с кровью. Тебе вообще интересно? Помолчу.

\- Я тебя люблю, Готи.

\- А таким тоном... всё равно что матом обласкал. Ой, ладно.

Бегемот укусил Асмодея за плоскую голову, немного накренив венчавшую ее тиару из людских черепов, и на этом угомонился. Жерар, который как раз хлопотал у окна и нечаянно взглянул на сад, в феноменальной флегматичности подумал, что братья-дьяволы на редкость хорошо ладят, заботливы и нежны друг с другом.


	45. Ответы по Ницше. Фрейд тоже остался доволен

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Я постучался в округлую каменную дверь высотой точно в мой рост. Не факт, что мне откроют, но больше идти здесь некуда: это не планетоид, не астероид, а овальный обломок кометного ядра грязно-серого льдистого цвета диаметром меньше ширины моей спальни, и в нём нашлась единственная дверь... ну или что-то похожее на дверной проем без признаков ручек и замочных скважин. Невольно вспомнились иллюстрации к сказке Экзюпери о Маленьком принце – его крошечная «планета» выглядела подобным комичным образом, вызывая умиление, но то был авторский рисунок, а здесь – всё по-настоящему. То есть я хочу в это верить. Вряд ли я сплю опять и обманываюсь сном.

Вокруг непривычный космос. Непривычно пустой, беззвездный. Словно все галактики с их рукавами, полными газопылевого вещества, и вся жизнь, всё сущее, что только есть во вселенной, на расстоянии вечности. И вечности не хватит, чтобы добраться сюда, но я тем не менее попал. Как-то. Заслужил? Это может стать и наказанием, а не наградой.

Меня томили недолго, дверь отворилась. Петли отсутствовали, она ушла не в сторону, а вниз, пропадая в каменистой поверхности полностью, будто ее и в помине не было.

\- Здравствуй, - произнес я наобум. Передо мной возникло существо на двух тонких ногах, похожих на стебельки, и цвета похожего – фиолетово-зеленые. Тело его было плохо закутано в кусок какой-то серебристой крупноячеистой ткани, а плохо, потому что полы одеяния беспорядочно свисали, в просветах виднелась гладкая, слегка светящаяся зеленоватая кожа с фиолетовыми прожилками. У существа была только одна рука, но не стебельковая – неожиданно механическая, конструкции типичной для роботов вроде Терминатора Т-800 из одноименного фильма. Я постарался не задерживать на ней любопытствующий взгляд и перешел к последней части облика – удлиненной голове с радужными глазами стрекозы, то есть непропорционально большими и фасеточными, но совсем не пугающими, несмотря на явную аллюзию на пришельцев-насекомых. - Ты Бог? 

\- Не огорчайся, что я не похож на величавого старца в белоснежной греческой тунике, - ответило оно вполне обычным мужским голосом, и я удивленно уловил в его английском легкий акцент. - Прошу, входи. Я познакомлю тебя с остальными.

\- Почему ты так странно выглядишь?

Не уверен, что стоило вообще такое спрашивать. Оно (он?) промолчал и повел меня вглубь пещеры – в единственную тесную многоугольную комнатку, убранство которой напрашивается на отдельное описание. Источником света в ней служили вкрапления крупных цветных камней в стенах, желтых, белых и красных, а также – две горизонтально висящие над полом квадратные поверхности, тусклые и синеватые, которые издалека можно было принять за шахматные доски. Условно я назвал бы их столами. Стульев не нашел, зато в обилии имелись стенные ниши, все пустующие, кроме трех, разбросанных в разных углах помещения и занятых тремя другими существами.

Каждый из них был уникален. И у каждого в теле как будто не хватало парного органа с обязательной заменой на механику – металл или камень. Ну, возможно, дерево. Не дешевый пластик же.

Ближайший ко мне, приветственно поднявшийся из ниши, напоминал египетского Гора, с головой хищной птицы (не сокола, но ястреба или орла) и перьями по всему смуглому телу. Прямо в его грудную клетку была врезана большая отблескивающая сталью пластина, довольно грубая, в царапинах, с большим решетчатым окошком. Через окошко ясно виднелись трахеи и бронхи, заканчивающиеся только одним дивно переливающимся легким, сделанным из чего-то, просто-таки кричавшим в лицо, что это филигранно обработанный алмаз.

Следующим ко мне приблизился некто прихрамывающий, антропоморфная помесь лесного зверья, дичь и охотник вместе: левую половину тела покрывала рыже-белая шерсть, голову украшало характерное лисье ухо, соответственно, на правой половине была серая шерсть, и правое ухо – кроличье, длинное и закругленное. Он мог похвастать крайне выдающимися гениталиями, видимо, в силу кроличьей натуры, но у него отсутствовал правый глаз, и большая красная глазница зияла немного отталкивающе, ничем не прикрытая. Левый глаз, следуя местной варварской традиции, был искусственным и сделанным из белого сияющего осколка наподобие лунного камня.

Последним из ниши выбралось нечто полужидкое, и всё равно антропоморфное, кстати, с женскими формами – туловищем из желеобразной массы медузы и русалочьим хвостом. Женское, потому что стрекательные клетки и щупальца группировались в соски на большом, просматриваемом насквозь бюсте. В не менее прозрачной голове пульсировали полушария мозга, из них отходил спинномозговой столб, свободный от костей скелета и терявшийся в «рыбной» части. Существо, имея хвост вместо ног, не шло, а плыло ко мне по воздуху, но довольно неуклюже: его явно больше устроило бы бултыхание в аквариуме, а не прогулки по суше. Бесцветное тело негусто пронизывали синие кровеносные сосуды, органы в брюшной полости я видел довольно подробно, они соответствовали человеческим, но не хватало одной почки, а вторая была вырезана из того самого, в чем я не уверен, дерево это или какой-то иной материал.

Утолив полностью любопытство, я осознал, что четверка плотно окружила меня и тоже пристально изучала, они давно уже прикасались к моим рукам, к шее и щекам, но я не чувствовал. То есть это не вызвало ни удовольствия, ни отвращения.

\- Так кто же вы? И почему я здесь с вами?

\- Мы демиурги, - ответил тот, кто встретил меня на пороге. - Наша внешность – продукт твоего сознания, максимально точное отражение тех дел, что мы натворили, и с чем нам пришлось распрощаться, пожертвовать, чтобы мир обрел теперешнее лицо и сущность. И без этой жертвы, без вклада частиц себя ничего бы не получилось. Кровь наших вен и другие жизненные соки текут по всем вам, то, что ты увидел в наших телах полностью изъятым и отсутствующим – вершина айсберга. Потому что мы вынужденно отдали по кусочку от каждой живой клетки. Мы истинно здесь, в истинных обличьях, во всей красе они недоступны твоему зрению. А то, что доступно, мы показали полностью, и эти диковинные стебли, хвосты и уши не совсем фикция, вещи иного уровня восприятия. Но на максимально доступном тебе уровне ты получаешь честное представление о том, кто мы.

\- Я понял. И это рушит всё, что было придумано о генезисе вселенной, рождении Талисмана, а также о первораспре и исходе Люцифера.

\- Не совсем. Тот старец, Бог-Отец или Бог-Творец – наше своеобразное объединенное начало, не триединое, а тетраединое. Долго находиться в слившемся состоянии мы не можем, распадаемся волей-неволей, мы отдельные личности. И наше единство создает не пятую личность, никакой такой сверхсущности нет, мы переходим в состояние синтеза для... - бог-полурастение протянул мне ладонь с большим оранжевым цветком лилии, выросшим за секунду и раскрывшимся из бутона.

\- О Господи, вы так размножались, - пробормотал я, сам себя едва слыша, язык заплетался. Ну еще бы, я был потрясен. И ни одно откровение в моей жизни до и после не сравнилось с этим. - Четыре божественных пола. И поэтому четыре изначальных Камня – от каждого из вас. И первым вы «родили» не Дезерэтта, не Люцифера, не вредного сыночка по имени Иешуа... а Талисман. Всё живое – из яйца. Мировым яйцом стал Талисман.

\- Верно, - сказала русалка. - Ты очутился здесь, чтобы выяснить правду о Пророчестве. Природа Талисмана дуалистична. Он был начальным вместилищем вещества и энергии, которое отпустил и распространил, сформировав пределы существующих вселенных, но в то же время он был живым существом с необычной силой, запечатанной и переведенной для пущей сохранности в дремотное состояние. Эта сила нужна для того, чтобы не дать миру остыть и умереть, когда наступит энергетический кризис и погаснет последняя звезда. Мы точно не знаем, что тебе и брату нужно будет делать – потому что Пророчество, оставленное вам из предыдущей версии бытия, создано не нами.

\- До вас была другая четверка демиургов?

\- Нет, мы были изначально, хоть и не вечно, - подал голос полулис. - Мы творцы всех девяти миров, включая текущий. Но Пророчество сочиняли не мы.

\- А кто же тогда? Я запутался. Ангел уверял меня, что эту дрянь на Артефакте писали драконы предыдущей кальпы, но они просто нашли его и сохранили. По их утверждению, после предыдущего конца света сохранился и Талисман. Но вот вы говорите, что опять совокупились, чтобы произвести нас. И у меня вызывает массу вопросов способ, которым после всеобщего коллапса и сжатия в одну точку умудрился остаться большой булыжник с рисунками и текстом. Как так вообще? Нельзя же столько врать, еще и неумело, а история Талисмана, по-моему, состоит из сплошного вранья. Я устал уже выяснять правду. Я понимаю, что ничего я не понимаю, какие-то моменты в генезисе иносказательны, буквально и дотошно исследовать его нельзя. Но это всё больше тянет на миф. Вы – первосущности, которых я даже толком не могу увидеть, воображение подсовывает мне четыре страшилища с биотроникой. И если я зашел в тупик – к чему продолжать? Отпустите меня домой. 

\- Это вы, - вступил птичий бог, до последнего молчавший. - Вы с братом написали на Артефакте Пророчество. Восьмые версии из восьмого мира. Вы передали себе девятым инструкцию, как поступить в случае апокалипсического выгорания всего ядерного топлива. В разговоре с отцом ты правильно назвал Талисман источником энергии, нарушающей баланс. Ее понадобится высвободить только тогда, когда баланс в невыгодную сторону нарушится без вас. Еще нескоро. Но ведь это обязательно произойдет. И тогда вы откроете шлюзы, выпуская в умирающую вселенную новые потоки плазмы для созидания звезд.

\- А Демон-8 и Ангел-8 с этим потерпели неудачу? Знали способ, но не применили? Почему у меня, Демона-9, всё получится? И почему не вышло у них?

\- Потому что у них не было подходящего первородного серафима, - снова ответил бог-ястреб. - Восьмые версии не знали, появится ли такой образчик у вас. Если бы не появился – вы передали бы послание десятому Талисману.

\- Минуточку. Во-первых: кто-то говорил, что девятый мир станет последним. Вы передумали? Вы разве не устали? А во-вторых: это проклятое Пророчество, как эстафетную палочку, передают из рук в руки с первого мира?! И... всё никак, да? Провал за провалом?

\- Мы не...

\- И в-третьих! - я перебил бога со стрекозиными фасетками, меня обязана поразить кара небесная, но плевать, я уже был вне себя. - Почём вы знаете, что Дэз – именно тот серафим? С чего такая уверенность? Вы восемь раз облажались! Как вы посмели возлагать на него дикие надежды? Седьмое солнце ада, да он мне, мелкому и невежественному сопляку, не внушает особого доверия! Он порочный, падкий на половину смертных грехов, пьяница, наркоман и раздолбай. Конечно, мне все уши прожужжали, что он награжден от вас творительной мощью, он не беззубый бомж, но все равно он бомж! И забросил давным-давно великие и мало-мальски достойные дела. Черт возьми, да даже если он всё еще что-то умеет – кто сказал, что он _захочет_? Захочет выслушать, захочет помогать, захочет спасать гребаный обреченный мир, захочет именно это, а не весело пошлет на три буквы и вернется к бутылке. Будучи немного знакомым с его вселенским унынием, я скорее поверю в окончательный крах, в сумерки мира, в темные века, в смерть богов, в рагнарёк. Он хотя бы в курсе? О своей роли. В Пророчестве о нем ни слова. Как-то недальновидно со стороны Ди-8 и А-8.

\- Ты выговорился? - судя по всему, полуптиц-получеловек был у них за старшего. - Ранние серафимы – клоны друг друга, но разительно отличающиеся от него, несмотря на наличие примерно равной творительной мощи. Дезерэтт получил вкус. И вместе со вкусом – цвет. Его предшественники были целиком белыми, или серебряными, или светло-золотыми, изумительными, преданными и усердными, но лишенными индивидуальности. Они были унизительно тем, чем и должны были быть – обычными инструментами чужой воли, нашей воли. А Дэз – ярко-красный, сочно-красный, краснее всей нашей крови, замешанной на четверых при акте творения. Он особенный. Он действительно очень особенный. И оттого – сумасбродный, своевольный, ну чисто дикарь. Не спрашивай откуда, но мы уверены в его избранности. Загвоздка лишь в одном: в «инструкции» не написано, как использовать его силу во благо, когда настанет час. Это вам с Ангелом придется выяснить самостоятельно. Он не вправе просто взять и насоздавать еще галактики среди трупов старых галактик. И он не вправе воскресить мириады угасших звездных трупов, ведь они умрут снова, повторив ускоренный цикл катастрофы, потому что некоторые процессы вырождения необратимы даже для него и нас непредсказуемым эффектом. Естественно, всё перечисленное он может опробовать как вариант. Но это не тот выход, не то спасение и чудо, которое вам завещали письменно на Артефакте.

\- Ясно. А что насчет Башни Светотьмы? Тоже выдумка? Похоже, после встречи с вами мне больше не имеет смысла рваться в центр сотворения.

\- Ты не прав, - возразила русалка. - Ты поглазел на нас, узнал, чьих их это рук дело – о, дивный и всемогущий Талисман. Но ты ведь по-прежнему не знаешь, что ты такое. Всё мочь и всё иметь – слишком расплывчато для достойной цели существования. Ты сам сказал, что Дэз алкоголик без приличного занятия, и мы – разве мы похожи на грозных богов-воителей или мудрых правителей народов в роскошных чертогах, владельцев несметных богатств? Посмотри, куда нас занесло на склоне лет, - она обвела рукой-щупальцем скудное, почти никакое убранство маленькой пещеры. - Мы ратуем за то, чтобы вы, юные полубоги, не превратились в нас. Возможно, ваша особая и нестандартная миссия в том, чтобы спасти Дезерэтта от подобной незавидной участи. И тогда, кто знает, вселенная тоже будет спасена?

Наверное, я в третий раз прозрел. Надеюсь, что в последний. Я не лгал, когда сказал, что устал от откровений. Башня Светотьмы пусть меня пока подождет, нужно переварить и тщательно осмыслить всё.

\- Верните меня домой, - попросил я тихо и вежливо. - И, пожалуйста, утешьте, что там не прошло три миллиона лет с моего отсутствия. Или три миллиарда.

\- Нет, лишь день, - ответил полулис. - Тот последний, в ненарушенном беге времени твоей старой реальности. В полушарии, где ты живешь, солнце уже закатилось за горизонт. Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь, что целиком потратил столь драгоценный день на нас.

\- Не целиком. У меня еще есть остаток вечера, - я вздрогнул, вспомнив длинный список дел на скрученных в жгуты бумажках. - Послушайте, мне нужно не домой. Если можно, отправьте меня в Нью-Йорк Сити, забросьте туда, где меня ждет одно важное неоконченное дело. Нет, стоп, я не могу явиться с пустыми руками!

\- Сначала домой, - успокаивающим тоном птичий бог. - У тебя хороший дьявол-отец, он позаботиться о деталях.

\- Последний вопрос, и честно, отстану, свалю восвояси, - я же отлично понимал, что больше никогда их не увижу. А этот вопрос сродни болезненной занозе, глубоко засевшей в заднице. - Вы, наш бог, тетрабог, тетраграмматон... Технически... вы мертвы?

Единодушный кивок.

Всё-таки Ницше не обманул.

Я выдохнул с облегчением. А по новой вдохнуть не смог: грудь нестерпимо сдавило в змеином захвате папочки, да еще и дядюшка Бегемот присоединился, старая добрая семейная оргия. Шучу. Просто отпустите меня, у меня так мало времени, вечно не хватает на самое главное.

* * *

В сказках, которые мамка никогда мне не читала на ночь, но я сам всё нашел в аркадской библиотеке и в интернете, прекрасные принцессы находили чудесных драконов, изменяли им с инфантильными принцами и их отважными оруженосцами, а потом выходили замуж за премьер-министров или случайных рыболовов. В компьютерных играх, в которые я азартно рубился треть короткой жизни, герой проходил с кинжалом или винтовкой через настоящую мясорубку, чтобы потом попадать в еще одну и еще, в перерывах развлекаясь с продажными женщинами в злачных местах низкого и среднего пошиба. Реальность врывалась в выдумки и диктовала свои правила, проповедовала индивидуализм, пессимизм и показывало коварство великого рандома. Реальность помогала не увязнуть в розовых соплях, добавляла придумке тени, полутона и объем. Это смотрелось офигительно со страниц книг и раскадровок экрана.

Но не пошла бы реальность в жопу? Я каюсь перед небесами, снимая с себя дурацкую личину циника, и признаюсь, что хочу в сказку. Очень-очень хочу.

Сказку, где принц еженощно спит только с принцессой, а ей – не снится, как ее на сеновале дерет во все дырки конюх. Сказку, где герой наконец прорубился сквозь мясной фарш без намека, что создатели запилят третью, восьмую и двадцатую часть игры ради прибыли, купил небольшую ферму, занялся выращиванием клубники и женился на самой преданной проститутке, завязавшей с пропащим ремеслом. Сказку, в которой не получается стать премьер-министром, но исполняются маленькие и более разумные мечты, удаются вещи по плечу, а каждое утро приносит радость, а не уныние. Сказку... в которой не пострадала ни одна скрипка и у меня не кровоточат восемь из десяти пальцев.

Я не могу их протереть, при себе ни салфеток, ни платка, только вода в бутылках. Украдкой поливаю ею верхнюю деку и нижнюю треть струн и стараюсь не поскользнуться на полу, розовом от крови. С середины песни на меня с ужасом посматривает Фабрис, но сделать ничего не может, да я бы и не позволил. Шоу должно продолжаться.

После второго припева наступает мой звездный скрипичный час: я солирую в течение целой минуты, громко, чтоб насладился целый павильон, притворяясь не трупом, а виртуозом, и редкие капли с моих рук превращаются в густой кровавый ливень. Или суп. Фрикаделек не хватает.

Почему я не кричу? Я прикусил (или прокусил?) себе язык, поставил микрофон на mute, чтобы не выдать случайно вместо бэк-вокала плач или стон... но это, разумеется, не всё. Я основательно поранил язык, добавив к пальцам кровавые борозды еще и на нем, потом сжал намертво зубы, представив вместо сцены спальню, а вместо уймы зрителей – его одного. Киллера. Пусть сволочь окаянная не пришел, но я упрямо играю для него, может, он даже когда-нибудь найдет с этого концерта архивную запись. И восхитится с мимикой истукана, что я ни разу не пикнул, не изменился в лице, а мои изувеченные руки дрожали, но не сфальшивили, ударяя по ладам. После повторной измены с женщиной я хочу гордиться собой хоть где-то. Хоть как-то. Я не слажаю. И, Дарин, не смей срывать мой бенефис, я должен доиграть!

Йевонде не видно, он нырнул за занавес, но я знаю, куда он намылился и где остановка – прямехонько за «маршаллами» и сплетением их шнуров, воткнутых в большие розетки. Он попытается вырубить звук, чтобы помочь мне, но такая медвежья услуга мне не нужна. Не нужна! Мне некогда думать, предаст он меня или нет, я сосредоточенно вывожу в воздухе последние строки музыки, ее тонко-визгливые вскрики, вторящие голосу Эмили, в точности повторяющие рисунок ее сладкого завывания без слов, но на октаву выше, в ее вокале звенит вопрос, в моей «скрипке» – ответ. В голове у себя я чётко вижу мелодию на нотном стане, как и вижу партию Эмили, которая в одном белье стоит чуть правее центра сцены, не заслоняя меня, но прожекторы движутся слишком хаотично, зрителям не понять, что за беда к нам привалила. Моя кабаре-дама сильно охрипла после чудесных откровений, исторгнутых пусть не из самых глубин души, но искренне, выложившись как подобает – за идею, а не за деньги слушателей. Финальное “dead-is-a-new-alive!”, вытянутое шепотом и скороговоркой, звенит у меня в ушах призывом и приказом. DSI закончили аккомпанировать, остановились, включая барабаны Мэдхани, но у меня еще полтора такта... и эхо, нужно не забыть выбить из педали эхо. Выжить, любой ценой. Дожать. На струны. На пальцы. Господи, как же сильно щекочет в нос запах собственной крови. Я съезжаю по инструменту сверху вниз, чтобы выдать последний, быстрый как молния массаж – резко вверх, к колковому механизму, срывая с подушечек мизинцев последнюю кожу. С остальных пальцев она давно стерлась. Десять обнаженных фаланг из десяти. Всё.

Зал постоял в тишине секундочку, наверное, не веря, что поучаствовал в таком изощренном мазохизме и прикоснулся к прекрасному, а потом взорвался громом, а не овацией. Сцена немного сотряслась от их бешеных рукоплесканий.

Но выход на бис... ребята, пожалуйста, без меня. Песня закончилась, не концерт, но я... я тоже закончился. Не помогайте, я просто прилягу, полежу прямо тут, рядом с гитарой. И похер, что нельзя. Мои руки... То есть какие руки. Нет больше рук.

\- Не закрывай глаза. Не отключайся! - кто-то надо мной склонился, в лицо не узнаю, по интонациям – похож на Виктора. - В здании дежурят медики? Где они? Позовите скорее! Скорее их сюда. Бегом! Шевелитесь!

Я не теряю сознание, просто отделяюсь от зала и группы, проваливаюсь в приятную дымку. Голова весит не меньше тонны, но не мешает и удобно лежит. Какое счастье, что не нужно больше трогать струны. В жизни к ним больше не прикоснусь, Господи. Знаю, пальцы доведут меня до самоубийства позже, появившись на руках заново и разболевшись как ненормальные, но сейчас я как после лошадиной дозы морфина – или небольшой дозы мокрушника. У него ведь такие крутые методы делать анестезию. Ничего не чувствую. Немножко холодно. Давление непонятное появляется. А, это льют какую-то гадость антисептическую, очищают руки и смывают кровь, всё тут, не сходя со сцены. Весело, наверное, смотрится со стороны. Зрительский партер волнуется, но я не слышу. Давление на пальцы становится дискомфортным – полагаю, тут пошли в ход эластичные бинты. Ничего. Пара минуток... и снова полная анестезия. В районе локтя быстро кольнуло и взорвалось жаром – значит, и настоящего обезболивающего не пожалели. Не морфин ли, воплощая самые смелые околонаркоманские мечты? Какая жалость, что моя дымка не вечна, рано или поздно вернуться к жизни придется. Вставать придется. И бороться дальше. С болью из заживающих ран в том числе.

\- Эмили, прошу тебя, закажи новую скрипку, - прошептал я через силу и сглотнул затекшую в уголок рта слезу.

Они рассмеялись, вчетвером, кажется. А голос Фабриса ответил:

\- Она закажет десять скрипок, и девять я ей об голову разобью. И заставлю заказать по новой. Чтобы больше никогда такого не повторилось. Но ты... обещаю не болтать этого в присутствии завистников, вообще скажу лишь раз. Ты идеально сыграл, не сбившись с ритма – я про весь сет-лист. Гитарист от бога.

\- Поздравляем, воротничок, - вставил Эш.

\- Не шевелись! - несколько нервно прикрикнул Виктор, когда я согнул колени. - Тебя есть кому забрать отсюда и побыть твоими ногами. Давай, Йевонде, покажи класс.

Зал стало слышно куда лучше. Там сильно разволновались люди: судя по отдельно выхваченным репликам, они увидели персонал в синих и зеленых медицинских спецовках, и им очень хотелось прорваться на сцену, чтоб помочь мне. Мерзкий аптечный запах и чуть более терпимый запах спирта не отставали от нас ни на шаг – значит, врачей Вик решил пока не отпускать. Ну и ладно.

Я неудачно попытался обвить Дарина за шею, плюнул (ну не ему в лицо, конечно) и просто осторожно свесил руки, которым тридцать слоев бинта придали сходство с боксерскими рукавицами. На бэкстейдже я попросил меня отпустить и усадить за стол для автограф-сессии. Толпа фанатов меня хотела, позабыв о музыкальной составляющей концерта (мы должны были сыграть еще минимум две песни), охрана уже не могла их сдержать, и они хлынули ко мне, крича наперебой, все-все хотели меня поддержать, они не слепые, заметили и кровь, и суматоху. Это было приятно, так приятно, что я даже сумел улыбаться и отвечать всем и каждому. К счастью, они спрашивали одно и то же.

Стоит уточнить, что, по неисправимой привычке любого поклонника, они тянулись ко мне нетерпеливыми лапами, но единицы потрогали за волосы, и их оттеснили, чтоб меня не замучили еще больше. Они взяли стол, Эмили и DSI в плотное кольцо, они сами не знали, что им от меня нужно – расписаться-то я точно не смогу на их телах, CD-коробочках или одежде. Но Дарин не был бы Дарином, если бы не придумал: свинтил с черного перманентного маркера колпачок и сунул мне в зубы. На столе начали появляться нежданные подарки, конфеты и мягкие игрушки, кто-то из фанатов первым догадался задрать майку и пододвинуться ко мне оголенным животом. Я провел маркером косую прерывистую линию над пупком, он отскочил, уступив место следующему счастливчику, то есть следующей. Так они сменились не больше дюжины раз, вопя от восторга, как настоящие психи, и Виктор объявил, что мне нужен отдых.

Я запротестовал, вставая. Я хочу, чтобы они получили еще немного личного внимания, прежде чем я стану суперзвездой и отдалюсь (или умру, что вероятнее). Я позволил пятерке ближайших и самых смелых меня обнять. Не без опаски, да. Но пусть бы они и разорвали меня на трофейные куски. Я судорожно вздыхал, наслаждаясь впервые столь явно и концентрированно чужим вниманием и обожанием. Совершенно незнакомые люди, и они меня внезапно готовы залюбить до смерти. Кайф? Почти чистый. Как дополнительный сорт анестезии, смягчающая мазь на покрывшиеся корочкой раны.

Меня бережно провели сквозь толпу к выходу – не для артистов, там как раз больше всего народу столпилось – а к основному: там, по идее, не должно было остаться никого. Просто белый коридор, даже охрану сняли за ненадобностью. И бело-серые створки дверей были приоткрыты. Я доковылял до них один: группа и мисс Отем (начинаю ее так называть, сознательно дистанциируясь) остались ублажать непомерные фанатские аппетиты. В конце концов, их обожали больше и в сто раз дольше, чем меня, тут всё понятно, мне не обидно, наоборот. Наконец я просто дышу ночным воздухом. После духоты сцены он как в лесу – чистый, ароматный, в меру холодный. И плевать (опять плююсь), что центр мегаполиса.

Из-за сквозняка или по чьей-то забывчивости в дверях образовалась широкая щель. Достаточная, чтобы я увидел, кто перед ними возник, стоя вполоборота. Нежный, снежный, замогильно спокойный и жестокий, словом – тот самый, щедро вывалянный в сахарной пудре профиль. Поэт во мне в очередной раз пустил пулю в лоб, пытаясь взяться за перо и описать Это. Идеально выступающий кончик надменного носа, ровно настолько, чтоб не принадлежать девушке. Спокойно сомкнутые губы без малейшего намека на какую-то влажную и гадскую пошлость, но всё равно неимоверные – тяжелые как гири, напитанные (чужой?) кровью, вот-вот лопнут и зальют воздух эманацией греха. Каким же высокопарным дураком я стал, выучил уйму умных слов, чтобы смочь выразить невыразимое. Ни рай, ни ад не решились оставить его у себя, впустили, но струсили с настоящим гостеприимством, и его отравляющее величество украсило собой землю.

Меня порядочно качнуло, собственное лицо судорогой свело, убирая ненужную улыбку. Я заигрался в поэзию, чуть не забыв, как он ненавидит чужие эмоции. А я ненавистно рад его видеть. Он прилетел в Нью-Йорк. Ну неужели. Но, как и подобает крутому заносчивому подонку, пропустил весь или почти весь концерт. Славно, нечего добавить. Что у него там в руке такое длинное и тонкое? На метле путешествовал? Рельсу выломал?

О, нет. И меня качает еще сильнее. Это метровая роза из сада мессира папчика. Снизу шипы аккуратно срезаны, но между листьями и ближе к бутону их штук семь, каждый – как два моих мизинца. А цвет, цвет, Яхве, Эль-Шаддай...

Демон перешагнул через порог в павильон, сквозняк захлопнул дверь. Толпа радостно беснуется на другом конце этого коридора и за углом – то есть за много астрономических единиц от нас. Приглушенно и неубедительно. Он взял нас обоих в пузырь гулкой тишины. Гулкой, потому что отзвук его единственного шага никак не затихнет в моей голове, раздаваясь снова и снова, на разные лады. И кровь во мне жарко шипит и пузырится, а сердце обжаривается в масле на чугунной сковородке, медленно переворачиваясь с боку на бок. Киллер, за что ты со мной так. Опять.

Он опускается на одно колено. Кто-то сомневался, что он забудет снять темные очки? Но я вижу его глаза поверх задолбавших очков, с удобного ракурса, глаза смотрят на меня, их выражение разгадать нельзя никогда, я и стараться не буду. Я просто жду. _Ты что-нибудь скажешь? Розу подаришь? Очередную циничную шутку пошутишь?_ _Зачем ты пришел сейчас, ну зачем. Испортил миг счастья, дурного, подслащенного кровью, но всё равно счастья._

Бинты начали разматываться. Ну, не сами по себе – Демон разматывал, хоть и не прикасался. Оставил одним тонким слоем на пальцах, ярко-красным. И вложил свой цветок, в правую руку. Я так и не описал цвет этой розы. На самом деле в розарии она мне никогда не попадалась, видел другие сорта, не менее драгоценные – черные, синие и фиолетовые. Эта выросла сегодня, получается. Специально для него. Или для меня. Лепестки нежно просвечивают розовым, но сама она бледная, синевато-зеленая. Ровно такая, как мои глаза. Сверху густо покрыта пыльцой, будто ее макнули в жидкое оранжевое золото – но это отличительный знак всех дьявольских роз. Я не знаю, каким образом выговорить, что мне красиво и необыкновенно. Но больно, больнее прежнего. И тревожно.

\- Не бойся, - произнес он. - Можешь сделать то, о чем давно мечтал.

Просто не верится. Серьезно? Но я решился и поддался давно сдерживаемому желанию: сбил с него очки, на пол скинул и с упоением потоптал ботинками. И хруст раздавливаемого стекла звучал слаще музыки прошедшего концерта.

Он выпрямился, вставая с колена. Не проявил раздражения. Но отомстил-таки за свой поруганный аксессуар, отомстил мастерски. Как? Заставил громко рыдать, сопли и слюни, по-девчачьи, всё потекло, всё хлынуло потопом... когда он обнял меня. Объятье смыкалось и смыкалось, всё крепче, с риском для жизни вжимая моё тело в его тело, в коммандерскую грудь, я впервые до мельчайших ворсинок видел эту ткань, лакированную не везде, местами вытертую, усиленную пуленепробиваемыми щитками. Блуждая взглядом выше, напоролся на его улыбку, завернувшую на полпути истерзавшие меня вопросы: они не дошли до языка, потому что передохли, счастливые, на них отвечено.

Я всё ещё липовый и не равный ему партнер, мне воевать и воевать за то, чтоб его сердце однажды поднеслось мне на блюдце. Но одну битву я выигрываю, первую серьезную битву, вот сейчас, когда мне передают стяги и знамена его поверженной армии и разрешают поднять над черной крепостью собственный флаг.

Он будет шляться где-то днями, долбанное непокоримое и непоколебимое дьявольское отродье. Но ночью придет ко мне. Ночь он проведет со мной – например, эту. Он только что ее объявил, как на торжествах, разрезал алую ленточку. Поднял меня на руки совсем не так, как поднимали родичи и горстка людей до этого, не как Дарин полчаса назад. Поэт еще не воскрес, поэтому не могу внятно описать. Держал, как охотник – жертву, но жертву любимую, которую никому не даст в обиду, но обидит сам. Разденет и утешит, позаботится и изнасилует, свяжет и накормит. Чистый бред, знаю. Я еле выдыхал, затиснутый сталью его пальцев на выступающих ребрах, пока он уносил нас прочь от Ирвинг-Плаза, к машине. А его сахарнопудровая кожа ожила, вела себя как отдельный Демон, состоящий исключительно из осязания, сосредоточенный в нём... заинтересованный во мне, малость похабный. И я почувствовал себя непривычно желанным, напуганным, как никогда близким к новой сцене насилия, а еще – к обмороку от накатившей вины пополам со смущением. Секс в морге? Секс дома в постели? Его спальня? Моя? Может, вообще секс в авто? Я не хочу. То есть хочу, но мне нужен момент иной близости. Ощутить телом не тело, а душу. Он поймет? Неизвестно, как ему сказать.

\- Киллер...

Благополучно позабыл, чего хотел. Багажник под завязку набит розами. Не пухлый мажорный букет, не дюжина подобных букетов, а целое кладбище срезанных цветов. У меня в глазах защипало. Зачем же? Столько длинных изысканных трупов. И ведь не прирастут обратно к стеблям.

\- Это магия моего отца. Дети его мертвого острова греха. Не переживай за розы в саду. На Земле такие сорта не вырастут, им нужен другой воздух и другая почва. Я попросил их принести для тебя, единожды. Сегодня. Чтобы не просить запомнить этот день. Ты не забудешь. Потому что они не завянут. Они вечны. Укрась ими студию, стены или засыпь их лепестками кровать. Впрочем, кроватью я займусь отдельно.

\- Киллер? - делаю вторую попытку сказать.

Он посадил меня на водительское место и поднес ко рту мои ладони.

\- Я не умею исцелять. Но пожираю боль. До возвращения домой этого должно хватить.

\- Не нужно. Меня обкололи анестетиками, Ди, - надеюсь, моя смелость зачтется на небесах. - И разницы я не чувствую. Просто... рук не чувствую. Хотя суставы сгибаются.

По его лицу пронеслась мрачная тень. Обиделся? Довольно болтовни, я всё порчу. Уже испортил. И точно не получу сегодня частичку его души.

Не зная, как отвлечь нас обоих, я тронул верхнюю пуговицу на джинсах. Расстегнул бы с удовольствием, но находящиеся в отключке пальцы были на это не способны.

Он обошел автомобиль, сел на пассажирское место, а спинку моего кресла щелчком откинул назад. Расправился со всеми пятью пуговицами на раз-два-три и оттянул мои джинсы на бедра вместе с трусами. Самое неподходящее время для преступных признаний, но имя Эмили отчаянно завертелось на языке, зачесало его, стыдом и совестью, на полной скорости обогнав воспоминания о Рэ Вильневе.

\- Что бы ты ни вздумал сейчас брякнуть – промолчи, цыпленочек, - темно-каштановые волосы половиной блестящей массы лежали на полу и еще накрывали коробку передач, а самые жестокие и порнографические в мире губы слегка дотрагивались до моего члена, немножко целуя его, немножко обнимая, выдыхая на него чуть теплый воздух.

Я вцепился в руль. Не нарочно, обстоятельства заставили. Его небрежные действия со стороны – просто пустяк! И никто не заметил бы, что он швырнул в меня ядерной бомбой, между ног ровненько попал – и дальше задышал себе спокойно, в свое удовольствие. А во мне раздался оглушительный взрыв, возбужденное тело вмиг обратилось в огонь и неостывающий радиоактивный пепел, низ живота при этом отхватил львиную дозу грязного облучения: его расхерачило, буквально на мелкие куски разорвало, от такого нельзя банально закричать и позвать на помощь. Я только шею свернул судорожно, пытаясь справиться с всеобъемлющим чувством вспышки и догорания, а спинка кресла впитывала слезы, струящиеся по моей дергающейся левой щеке. С правой – свободно капали этому садисту на лоб и нос. Что еще случилось? Ну конечно я кончил. Сломал бы себе при этом член, будь в нём хоть одна косточка. Демон только успел прижать к резко обнажившейся головке язык... и я пролился на него, Господи, да я выстрелил! Как из пулемета. И мои «пули» не уступали по бронебойности цельнометаллическим мельхиоровым. Сперма болезненно оцарапала канал, по которому вылетела на скорости конкорда, а неудовлетворенное желание увеличилось раза в два, заставив меня не дышать, а давиться содержимым легких, как после пятикилометровой пробежки. Нужно ли добавлять, что видеть его рот наполненным моей спермой мне еще не доводилось? Он невозмутимо убрал один белесый потек с подбородка моим мизинцем. И присосался к сильно набухшему члену, из которого продолжало капать, с будничным видом инкуба, заставлявшего смертных испытывать вещи и похуже. Я непроизвольно расставил ноги пошире, вторая водородная бомба взрывалась мягче и тише, наверное, шло привыкание... к его ужасающему естеству. Стобалльный импульс возбуждения разорвал меня на те же сто баллов, но, кончая, я уже нашел силы неслышно выматериться высохшими губами. Зря, ой зря я так мало воды выпил во время концерта, но кто же знал... для какого деликатного дела она мне понадобится.

Демон слизывал семя, спрятав ледяные глаза под веером ресниц, от вида его повторно залитых губ член пульсировал еще больнее и похотливее, выросший до таких размеров, которых, я скромно думал, у меня просто нет. Одновременно, непонятно по какой причине, но крайне противоестественно мне захотелось, чтобы он просунул в мое тело язык. Только не туда, куда могут все, это фу и ничего необычного, я про... Кровь с трудом отлила из паха, согрев остатком стыда полумертвое в экстазе лицо. Не нужно объяснять мне, как дебилу, что отверстие в головке миллиметра три, не больше. Но он же сатана... и ему необязательно прозаически трахать меня в задницу. Хотя до этого мы еще дойдем: разумеется, я не против ощущать сзади его холодящий торс, а не кожаную обивку салона. И жаль, что мы не в “Demon XXX”, местная тачка, взята напрокат. Хотя всё равно крутая, спортивная и подходящая для дорожно-патрульного разврата.

Почему я сравнительно спокойно о разной чепухе думаю? Да потому что он опять вынул из меня всю душу, не показав свою, третий оргазм, обильно поливающий ему зубы и нёбо. Я умоляюще стонал, кончая, я бы его сейчас избил, садиста гребаного. Чудом собрался и двинул ему коленом в грудь, протестуя. Он обездвижил колено и был таков, не отклоняясь от своего сценария. По наклону головы и обнажившимся на шее венам понимаю, что ему это нравится – быть таким нестерпимо недоступным, но делая доступным меня, своего цыпленочка, бесящуюся и кусающуюся куколку. А кусаться мне хотелось не меньше, чем быть зверски ублаженным им. И где он, мать вашу, научился? Подчинять и ублажать мужскую плоть так умело и так отстраненно, не хуже победителей предыдущего конкурса инкубов – наверное, шлюх Содома и Гоморры, всех когда-либо живших, вместе взятых. И его сверхмассивные губы не слушают мои мысленные мольбы и угрозы, продолжают сосать и доканывать мой опустошенный член без намека на покорность наложницы, наоборот – с властностью и завуалированной агрессией тирана... будто уничтожая следы присутствия других во мне. Он знает. Он знает! Но не накажет. Потому что знает и другое. Я живу для него и не умираю лишь из-за него одного.

\- Сволочь! Твой язык... в моём... - я отчаянно изогнулся, пытаясь высвободить член из его рта, и чтоб не оторвать при этом и не оставить у него трофеем.

\- Дома. И сделаю еще кое-что, новое и приятное. Отдыхай. Если можешь, - тихий, леденящий душу смех расплескался во мне, по всему телу, выливаясь из кончиков пальцев, позволив их, то есть пальцы, на мгновение почувствовать. Его тело изящно разогнулось, усаживаясь на меня и сквозь меня, на то же водительское кресло, ощущения... Да пошло оно на хрен, я забиваю, разве можно это описать?!

Пульс моей жизни находился в его подчинении, его растворенные в сиреневую дымку руки частично синхронизировались с моими, онемевшими, и управляли: я/он лихо вставил ключ-карту зажигания и крутанул руль, выезжая с парковки. Длинные модельные ноги контурами плохо совпадали с моими, зато прекрасно доставали до педалей газа и тормоза, и через него я ощутил, как это здорово – когда ты взрослый и всё тебе по размеру. А еще зад в лакированных форменных штанах идеально пристроился в мою задницу (боже, как же похабно звучит, если не знать и не видеть, что происходило), и член аккуратно наслоился на член, очень непохожий, белый, без намека на некоторую физиологическую горбинку, но, к моему счастливому обморочному заиканию – такой же эрегированный.

\- Не волнуйся, вокально-инструментальному ансамблю обеспокоенных людишек верну тебя завтра, - шепнул киллер в районе моего желудка. - Они заберут твои пожитки. А пока нечего соблазнять копов.

Руки ненадолго рассинхронизировались: мои инвалиды остались на руле, а своими он спрятал моё разгоряченное хозяйство обратно в трусы, но пуговицы на джинсах не застегнул, ни одну из пяти, оставив на обозрении веселенькую зеленую надпись “forever wild”. Запрокинул голову, удовлетворенный результатом, дымчатые губы, пахнущие не спермой, а сигаретами, держались на моих, сливаясь в невесомом поцелуе. Видимо, хоть немного поддразнить дорожную полицию входит в нашу игру.


	46. Мятежный дух. Жертва принята

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество –– 

\- Мод, твой парнишка здоров? - Бегемот «переоделся» в роскошное черное кимоно и достал из складок нового одеяния лупу. Посмотрел через нее на меня с хитрым прищуром. А что я? Отдыхаю на газоне, параллельно изображая скоропостижно умершего садового гнома, трава колется, свежеподстриженная, но трупам не к лицу чесаться.

\- Не льсти себе, Готи, ты после визита к старикам выглядел не лучше. А заново смеяться научился к вечеру. Или следующим утром?..

\- Так и знал, что Азазелло тебе обо всём расквакает.

\- Нет, лягушкой-сплетницей была Иштар. Вдобавок она шушукалась с фрейлиной, что любовник из тебя неважный, заметила, что я подслушиваю, но поскольку думала, что я еще маленький, не сочла нужным попросить не выдавать ее секреты.

\- Так и знал, что эта холеная стерва-нимфоманка вечно недовольна и симулирует! А сколько тебе было, Моди?

\- Лет восемь. Маменька кое-как пошла на мировую с Уно и отпустила меня к нему, в Черный дворец, который сотрясали три «И» – интриги, инцест и грязные инсинуации.

\- Помню-помню то смутное время. Когда Метцтли не стало, мы погрузились в хаос от осознания собственной нежданно-негаданной бренности, - Бегемот выбросил лупу (та превратилась почему-то в радужную колибри и полетела к нашему бассейну) и поглядел в хмурившееся к дождю небо. - Вот уж была новость из новостей. Владыка не имел обыкновения вмешиваться, существуя немножко отдельно от нас и занимаясь по-настоящему важными делами – или попросту клал он на наши дрязги, погруженный в нескончаемую медитацию на страже мира. Да и не ему следовало наводить порядок среди зарвавшихся племянников, племянниц и их отбитых детей. Это дерьмо при дворе с саботажем прямых обязанностей и разгулом страстей продолжалось до загадочного инцидента с твоим правым глазом[1]. Страх потерять еще и тебя, юного, сплотил нас-идиотов. И тот факт, что проблема два раза подряд возникла именно с демоном-искусителем, заставил наконец пораскинуть мозгами и понять, что же мы делаем не так... - стройный повелитель всех обжор комично-трагично развернулся опять ко мне. - А я не мешаю? Что-то слишком загостился. Поговори с сынишкой наедине, Мод. И, прошу, не срывай меня так больше с Кухни, я тут же принимаюсь отдыхать и становлюсь рассеянным. А еще я слишком рад тебя видеть, Абаддон задолбал подозревать те вещи, что между нами действительно есть, но в форме смешных улик, недостаточных для этих прожженных извращенцев, пусть утрется. Лимонные леденцы в уголке пусть пососёт со своими суровыми инквизиторскими допросами, так напугал, что я...

\- Ты заспиртованная вишенка на торте моей жизни, - папа начал мягко выталкивать Бегемота из розария. - Настолько молчаливая со всеми, насколько страшно болтливая со мной. Передай братцу-ассасину мою новую комедийную пьесу, это отвлечет его от бесполезного шпионажа.

Демон чревоугодия взял у демона-искусителя книгу в темно-красном переплете, довольно нескромно расцеловал в фамильные красные-красные губы и стрелой полетел в наглухо затянутое тучами небо. На траву упали первые капли дождя. Не пора ли кому-то тоже пошевелить булками?

Меня давно не удерживают в десятке метров над землей в удушающем змеином объятии. Меня как Мессию ждут по ту сторону Тихого океана, но я никуда не рванул, с виду просто теряю время на изумрудной лужайке. Не мчусь, не поторапливаюсь, словно земля под ногами не горит. А она вообще-то горит. Но я просто не могу. Потому что...

\- Я хочу это забыть. Можно я забуду? Они добры и похожи на заботливых, а вовсе не покинувших нас праотцев, восприятие их внешнего безобразия говорит обо мне, как о белом нацисте, а вовсе не о том, что они взаправду уродливы. Но после беседы всё мало-мальски интересное в жизни и представлявшее ценность кажется бессмысленным. Наше копошение букашечное в больших и маленьких муравейниках. Наши потуги в великое, прыжки выше головы. Вся красота мира не помогает мне спастись от образов механических протезов, бриллиантового легкого, от женщины-медузы без костей, с прозрачным лицом, где я сквозь скулы видел гайморовы пазухи, наполненные жёлтым выделением из желез по соседству. А буквально на сантиметр глубже в ее головном желе парил мозг, красно-розовые извилины в серой жировой оболочке. Позволь мне это забыть, отец, пожалуйста.

\- Может, небольшая терапия? Для начала, - папа выдохнул густое облако сигарного дыма, оно сложилось сначала в объемное, анатомически правильное человеческое сердце, а затем – в пробиваемый дождем портрет цыпленка. - Говоришь, никакая красота не спасет?

\- Я могу нанять или похитить роту отборных американских солдат, оплатить бригаду лучших проституток или провести время до полуночи в постели у... своего бойца, - сам не знаю почему, но я не решился уточнить, кто из них восьмерых соблазнил меня. - Могу убить тысячу невинных или тысячу каких-нибудь разыскиваемых недоносков, а могу уколоться ядовито-зеленой дрянью, которой втихаря продолжает колоться Энджи, опустошить все его запасы. Могу вспомнить, что мы живем на курортном побережье, утопиться в океане, закопаться в песок по уши, официально отлынивая от работы впервые за последние два с половиной года. Я могу улететь в Кордильеры, оседлать плюшевого или живого единорога, выпить на спор двенадцать бутылок бурбона, серной кислоты или неразбавленного медицинского спирта. Могу смастерить игрушечный домик или нарисовать для тебя сюрреалистичную стимпанк-картину: латунный часовой механизм, врезанный в живое дерево или в бедро пчелы, живущей на реснице у Теодора Рузвельта. Я могу... - Я устал перечислять, глупо это, до Рождества не управлюсь. В моей власти было всё, ну или почти всё. Любое желание тут же исполнится. - Могу. Но не буду. Слишком легко – касаемо любого развлечения. И оттого развлекаться скучно. У меня нет врагов, достойных сражения. У меня нет друзей, достойных особого времяпрепровождения. У меня нет хобби – охота за людской кровью и метание ножей не в счёт. Я мог бы пристать к супругу брата, потому что он сексуальный гений и его идеи украшают мир, делают ярче и необычнее. Но я ему не нужен. Зато чувствую, что мне нужен второй он. Которому был бы как воздух нужен я. Второй Ксавьер. Почему? Скажи... я хронически и катастрофически похож на Ангела? Полная идентичность? Безнадёжное копирование?

\- Тебе понадобится дорогой подарок. Дети и женщины их любят.

\- Он не ребенок. Сто раз говорил. - Против воли вспомнил снедавшее меня отвращение пополам с любопытством, когда я лишал его девственности.

Совсем недавно даже самое чистое тело казалось куском сырой, медленно тухнущей плоти, без пяти минут на крючке мясника. Грань, отделяющая биологические тела от смерти, слишком тонка. Один хрустящий поворот шеи. Один хороший залп ненависти в грудь. Один пробивающий удар в висок. Каждый может и будет сломан, как китайская фарфоровая кукла, просто поскользнувшись в ванне и неудачно приземлившись. Ну как, как относиться к ним серьёзно, если они хрупкий и тщедушный скот? То визжащий мусор под ногами, то легкая вредная закуска на обед.

\- Я должен сделать его бессмертным, - сообщил я отцу и самому себе внезапно.

\- Успеешь. Подари ему хотя бы год в эфемерности, а лучше два. Иначе он проведет вечность, застряв в недоразвившемся изнеженном теле подростка, невысокий, недостаточно... зрелый и горячий для тебя.

\- Почему он? Почему нигде я не нашел смысла и повода потратить остаток бесценного дня – и остатка вечности – только в нем?

\- Потому что он открыл твоего главного противника – **тебя**. И поединка ожесточенней у тебя ни с кем не состоится. Ты не хочешь любви, но тебя уже тащит по этой тропе, как по тропе войны. Ты сопротивляешься, потому что входишь в незнакомую зону. Твоя власть противоправно распространяется на свободу воли – всякой, кроме твоей собственной. Других ты можешь насиловать, унижать, порабощать и подчинять, и им это в конце концов парадоксально понравится, потому что Тьма – изначальная госпожа и владычица, а ты – проводник ее воли. Но ты не влюбишься сам по указке, как и не прикажешь себе остановиться с растущими симпатиями и привязанностями. И больше всего тебя пугает, что, влюбившись, ты подчинишься кому-то сам. Ты справедливо подозреваешь, что чувство тебя изменит. Поэтому ты так громко и яростно отказывался лететь в Нью-Йорк. Поэтому ты только туда попасть и хочешь, подсознательно. Интрига. Соревнование. Сравнение. А вдруг он обозлился, ожесточился, решил забыть тебя? Вокруг него сгрудилось столько сексуально и ментально притягательных личностей, а одна худенькая красноволосая девица, не иначе как в насмешку над твоим противостоянием с другим красноволосым субъектом, уже завоевала его благосклонность.

\- И мне нужно отвоевать его обратно?

\- Нет, он со всеми потрохами твой. Он доверится только тебе, хоть ты того и не заслуживаешь. Но он в равной степени ненавидит тебя, потому что его сердце ты получил тоже незаслуженно. И ты погубишь его, потому что Матушка найдет в него путь через лазейки страдания и копящихся обид.

\- Тьма войдет в него и отравит независимо от того, ненавидит он меня или нет, хочу я того или нет. Разве ты забыл? Я и палач, и топор палача. Но Хэлл настаивал, что цыпленку на роду написано наткнуться на меня, втюриться без ума и отравиться. Не приняв мою смертоносную сущность, то есть не вобрав часть смолистой грязноты, что похожа на вирус, он обречен на провал и медленную агонию, как и все красивые неудачники вокруг. Но это полбеды. Даже соглашаясь с рискованным планом, соглашаясь с желанием обладать им и дать больше, чем простое обладание, многочасовой трах и нежные поцелуи изредка по утрам... я с места не сдвинусь, пока четко и внятно не пойму, зачем мне это нужно.

\- Это?

\- Близость. Любовь. Связь. Уже и дураку понятно, что я могу этого хотеть, но я не могу этому поддаться, не видя цели. Исследуя отношения брата с Ксавьером, я обнаружил скрытые измены (на уровне не только мыслепреступлений), бытовое лицемерие, пренебрежение родными сыновьями, приступы равнодушия, желание причинять боль и манипулировать, усталость, попытки бегства. Это не лежит на поверхности и никогда не будет лежать. Они – любят? Они – терпят? Они – закрывают глаза на проступки друг друга? Я уверен, что мечтаю жить так же? Я допускаю, что они справятся, слишком юные, чтобы заключать союз, скрепленный в аду и на небесах, поторопившиеся в силу чрезвычайной импульсивной страсти и пары других обстоятельств. Они дети, и я тоже маленький ребенок, как это ни сложно признавать. Твой ребенок. Отец. Пришло моё время просить у тебя совет.

\- Наши боги подменили тебя? И когда только успели... - папа присел ко мне в траву, дождь огибал его, не достигая маслянистых волос, не укрывая косыми каплями чудесное надменное лицо, внушающее и обожание, и тревогу. - Ты же хотел новую порцию секса, не усложняя. Развлечься с милым доверчивым мальчиком. Сожрать и проучить. Прогнать. Когда не получилось прогнать – оставить вкусной игрушкой. Что изменилось?

\- Так я сказал Ангелу. Выбрал наугад самые жестокие слова. Хотел сделать ему...

\- Ну? Договори это.

\- ...побольнее.

\- В яблочко. Ты врал любимому брату. Лицемерил. Творил именно то, в чем повинен каждый из нас, играющих в семью и семейные ценности. И в каком совете ты нуждаешься? Я родил вас с идеальной кожей, дал умопомрачительные лица, умопомрачительные буквально: они смазываются и не удерживаются в памяти, на вас приходится смотреть снова и снова живьем – настолько вы прекрасны, мозги бессильны запечатать и сохранить вас внутри 3D-картинками. Но никто не приходит в мир идеальным внутри. Даже Талисман. Это муки борьбы, ошибки и неудачи, уроки, которые не учат очевидному, но усваиваются в подкорке. Ты побеждаешь себя во имя нового себя и идешь дальше, за следующим уроком, провалом и завоеванием. Ты учишься всю жизнь, отстаиваешь право на ошибку, сражаешься за ответ, который сам назвал правильным. И сам выбираешь цель.

\- Но вот я поборол себя, одержал верх, усвоил некий новый урок. Что дальше? Я вырос, влез на еще одну ступеньку – и он больше мне не нужен? Он... Ману. Для чего люди и оборотни, черти и боги стремятся быть вместе? Зачем живут бок о бок? У них почти наверняка разные цели, они мешают друг другу, все эти компромиссы, уступки, подавление себя? Я изучал психологию отношений в Академии. Я вполне сносно разобрался, но не воспринял всерьез, не примерил на свою шкуру. Насилие над личностью, очередные навязанные стереотипы о поиске пары. Страх одиночества? Страх смерти? Страх жизни? Страх не оправдать какие-то надежды? Когда самка впервые прибилась к самцу в надежде защитить беспомощное потомство, он еще раз ее изнасиловал, а потом ударил и прогнал дубиной. Детей сожрал. По праву сильного. И голодного. Ей пришлось выживать и продолжать род другим способом. И новых детей учить бескомпромиссности и навыкам размахивания дубиной. Мягкотелые слюнтяи при этом сдохли – вместе с больными и покалеченными. А здоровые, рослые и приспособившиеся – выжили, чтоб пронести дальше ген свирепости, ген того самого лома, против которого нет приёма. Проходит время. И куда всё это девается? Кто-то придумывает семью в ромашках и запахе модного стирального порошка, возводит культ вокруг детей, чье воспитание не разрослось в закалку характера, а съежилось и захирело в маменькино слюнтяйство, в какие-то безумные младенческие травмы, сильнейшую паразитическую привязку, словно после акта рождения никто им так и не перерезает пуповину. А условно вырастая, они, то есть мы... ищем, кому б еще с грехом пополам оторванную пуповину накинуть на шею и затянуть покрепче. В чем смысл? Липкие нити, протянутые между нами, отвратительны. Нам, кажется, самим не очень нравится, но мы продолжаем. Через одного. Потому что без меня, пожалуйста. Семья – это позорная фикция. Супруги, дети, родители. Тьфу.

\- У тебя тоже есть родитель.

\- Ты прежде всего мой наставник и друг. И...

\- И нет такого слова, да? Чтоб описать нашу связь. Ты неосознанно отделил ее от остальных, заклейменных, посчитал чем-то особенным. Ты прав. И не прав. Наше духовное единство не нуждается в уступках, компромиссах или крошечных бытовых порциях карнавала и лицемерия, потому что такова сила моей чистой родительской любви и таково твоё обожающее восприятие, признающее каждый мой поступок единственно правильным. Мой авторитет для тебя нерушим, а еще ты принимаешь меня своим союзником – тем, кто не предаст, что бы ни случилось. Правда, на несколько секунд ты усомнялся во мне – когда забредал в капкан будущего и тот чуть не откусил тебе полноги. И, вспомни, какую невиданную боль тебе принесло это нечаянное разъединение со мной, боль, не знакомую прежде. Самая комфортная близость – невидимая близость. Тщательно взлелеянная, скрыто и под охраной. Та, которую не придет в голову отрицать, потому что голова об этом не в курсе. Но когда связующие нити рвутся, ты орёшь в болевом шоке и падаешь с огромной высоты, не подозревавший, что именно держало тебя в небе, даровав возможность летать.

\- Но если благодаря тебе я в небе, какой прок будет от Ману?

\- Я учил тебя парному полету: как дышать, как смотреть на солнце, как ставить крыло, управляя ветром, но не я – твой напарник в пожизненном путешествии. Эту пуповину тоже необходимо перерезать, однако, теряя ее, ты не потеряешь меня как отца: не в ней ведь сила связующих нас нитей. Просто я пикирую, продолжая собственный путь, а ты остаешься в небесах один. И чтобы не упасть, ты должен схватить кого-то еще – за руку, за ногу, скрепить рот со ртом, крадя у другого кислород и выравнивая дыхание. И лететь дальше вместе.

\- И никто не летает в одиночку?

\- Никто даже не ходит в одиночку. Ну или хромает, как последний лузер.

\- А с кем под руку идешь в таком случае ты, отец?

\- Время тает, малыш. Напоминаю о подарке.

\- Ты не убедил меня.

\- Я и не должен был. Тебе же не со мной продолжать лётную практику. Наведайся к Мануэлю, убедись сам. Посмотри на него и посмотри в него. Какие цели он преследовал, чего достиг. Он был розовощекой пустышкой, проверь, чем он наполнился.

\- Цыпленок не был пустым.

\- Гляди-ка, ты не только заспорил со мной, но и защитил его, прелесть моя.

\- Да ты... - как я ни сопротивлялся, а губы растянула глупая улыбка, - чертов манипулятор!

\- Я чёрт, и этого достаточно. Подарок?

\- Драгоценный. И чтоб много. Как ты сказал о наших лицах? Чтоб ум за разум зашел. И чтоб через сто лет не забыть. Всё, как ты это умеешь. Броско, но элегантно.

\- А ты соответствуй и переоденься в элегантное. Известно, кто здесь главный подарок.

Да. И нет. Я останусь в маске. Нельзя любить то, чего не видел и не щупал, а мою душу никому не под силу нащупать и схватить. Остается любить жуткую, но симпатичную шелуху – из смеси высокомерия, темных очков и возбуждающего лакированного костюма.

Ману, я опаздываю, я настоящий козёл, я бы сам себе не простил, но я иду. Вертолеты и конкорды справятся немногим лучше улиток, и мне придется озвучить отцу еще одну опасную просьбу.

\- Осталась проблема.

\- Статья расходов, а не проблема. Ты, главное, моих колючих питомцев в руках удержи. Они свалятся на тебя спецдоставкой следом. Много и драгоценно. Ум за разум зайдет, - он постучал тростью, разгоняя вокруг меня ливень, и второй раз за день нарисовал в воздухе золотой трезубец Левиафана.

* * *

Пространство надорвано и изнасиловано внеочередным несанкционированным вторжением, отслаивалось с кожи горящими и дымящимися кусками, нехотя раздвигаясь и принимая меня. Не такой уж я и большой... чтоб это было прям больно. Местный воздух всколыхнулся, послушно следуя за ударной волной, немытые оконные стекла задребезжали, но хоть не треснули, и на том спасибо. Я протер перегретые трением скулы, догадавшись, что они светятся, и возблагодарил ад за неимоверно юморного отца: он доставил меня в сортир, мужской, пустой и неосвещенный. За двумя хлипкими облицованными кафелем стенами содрогался концертный павильон, там насилие над пространством мне показалось куда жестче – еще бы, такие мощные проводники звука, то есть вибраций, что при правильной подобранной частоте могут и сердце разорвать. Вдохновившись, я сам мог бы использовать их в будущем как орудие убийства.

Но довольно отвлекаться, я пришел сюда не за смертью. Поймал почти двадцать килограммов цветов, чинно спустил воду в унитазе, скорчил себе надменную рожу в зеркале и с ней, хорошо прилипшей к лицу, отправился на улицу, нащупывая в переднем кармане штанов телефон и кредитку. Нужна легенда. Машина, эскорт, место, на которое можно будет лечь и уснуть независимо от того, чем кончится последний день старой реальности. Из пускающих пыль в глаза автомобилей сию секунду мне обещали пригнать только Карреру[2]. Ну и ладно, лишь бы тотчас. Будет в три раза дороже обычного? Зачем мне это сообщать с такой важностью и обеспокоенностью, вы что, смеетесь? Я, по-вашему, считаю деньги? Какие, в жопу, деньги, берите ваши деньги, радуйтесь пополнению бумажного мусора и утолщению цифр на ваших и без того жирных счетах. Убогие.

Машина тут, цветы разложены в ней. Ну или беспорядочно свалены, нет времени любовно перебирать. Вытянул что-то за самый длинный стебель, проверил, что он заканчивается розовым бутоном, и в темпе прорезал толпу. Не в первый ряд, не надо, чтоб цыпленок заметил меня и, чего доброго, сбился с ритма. Но поближе к центру, чтоб звук не так зверски в уши бил, особенно ударные и низкие частоты. И что за наркоман у них на басу? Знакомая аура беззаботности и легкого безумия, повеяло дразня, словно двойной предатель с красными крыльями крепко поцеловал музыканта и в лоб, и в вену.

Меня надежно схватили за плечо, останавливая метрах в пяти от сцены. Количество персон, способных на это и регулярно живущих на земле, по пальцам одной руки пересчитано, нечего гадать.

_\- Дорогой, а кто охраняет небоскреб?_

_\- Ксавьер отказался поддержать младшего брата. Хотел обозвать его черствым сухарем, но, по-моему, у него просто страх перед большим скоплением людей. Глупый нервный гений, изо всех сил пытался казаться равнодушным. А для соблюдения протокола безопасности Хайер-билдинг, если ты забыл, у нас есть парочка бравых бригадиров, успешно сдавших тест на мини-начальство – твой Бэл и твой не-Бэл._

_\- Он не мой..._

_\- Это тебе и предстоит доказать, посмотрев левее, нет, далеко взял, чуть правее. Согласен, с ходу не узнать. Музыка полностью его преобразила. Красавец._

_\- Он в крови._

_\- Надо же, ты заметил? Ну хоть невинный подростковый член ему никто не отрезал. Пока. И он только начал распиливать о струны свои нежные пальцы, в аккурат тебя дождался, ты же главный фанат изощренных пыток и публичных казней._

_\- Ты всё хохмишь и режешь меня по неживому._

_\- А ты всё так же веришь мне и подставляешься. Заткни наши голоса и слушай его. Ты и без нашей перебранки девять песен из двенадцати пропустил. Я тут, знаешь ли, не от большой любви к индастриал-року и скрипичным выкрутасам торчу, а чтоб отвернуть шлюзы нашего восприятия. Твоего восприятия. Я до последнего надеялся, что ты придешь. И ты явился, сволочь. Теперь услышь. Внемли. Вдохни._

Ангел схватил меня за оба плеча, обнимая и становясь позади, язвительный и нежный. Толпа вокруг нас шевелилась и волновалась единым организмом, не самым приятным, но нисколько не мешающим. Я оглох к нуждам воняющей седьмым потом и эндорфинами плоти по соседству, отрезал от себя пятерку других музыкальных инструментов во главе с женским вокалом, потом – треск полов, дерева и бетонных перекрытий. Последним, хоть и без всякой охоты, я отделил от себя дыхание карбонового солнца, вырвался из его тепла и пошел навстречу маленькому, слабо светящемуся изнутри существу со струями пурпурного живительного сока, источаемого пальцами. Да, это была кровь. И да, это была музыка, фантастически хорошо сыгранная, агрессивно выгрызающая под себя место в памяти, страстная, но не как любовница, а как приближенный к сердцу шпион, подосланный убить – кинжалом в спину, ядом в кубке или фатальным поцелуем Иуды. И присутствующие это почувствовали, потому что тоже заткнулись, все как один, не только с выкрикиваемыми словами и свистом: прекратили извергать потоки мыслительного бреда у себя в головах, отдавшись экспансии звука. Но нет, на этом колдовство не заканчивалось. Я вдохнул вместе с кровью и музыкой серьезность, тожественную мрачность и глубину происходящего, ясно рассмотрел, кому они предназначены и чей это звездный час. Не фигурки, истязающей свои пальцы в огнях прожекторов. А мой.

Он поет гимн смерти. Он славословит Тьму. Он молится мне.

Он изобрел... прямо сейчас изобретает мне молитву. Но я же не бог. Я как раз от них, настоящих богов...

_Надо его остановить._

То есть, по-хорошему, надо было бы.

А я плохой. И я не хочу.

Ощутить себя богоравным долгое время казалось мне издевательством и несуразицей, я смеялся и отплевывался. Но это больше не вызывает язвительный смех и критику сплошной нелепости. Он показывает бога другим – не вышедшим из чрева родившей его темноты, не милосердным, благосклонно принимающим кровавые жертвы. Он доказывает, что такой господь способен существовать сейчас и иметь преданную паству, стадо овец, готовых слепо за ним следовать. И цыпленок погрузился в новое видение теизма не случайно. Его скверный еврейский бог тоже не шибко балует милостью и безусловной любовью. Малышу было от чего отталкиваться. Но даже лёжа на алтаре в ожидании занесенного над головой ножа или первой искры костра, связанный и покорный агнец жаждет любви. До последнего вздоха он ее ждет и превозносит, он взошел на эту казнь намеренно ради нее._ И акт смерти равняется акту любви... раз мерзостный бог не умеет любить его иначе._

Я вобрал в себя музыку до последней капли, глаза сами собой закрылись. Шлюзы, через которые я понял и прочувствовал так много, затворились тоже, но чуть помедленнее. Ангел по-прежнему стоял за спиной, управляя и перераспределяя нашу душу опять в основном на себя. Но он кое-что забыл. В обычном случае с меня довольно не потому, что переполнюсь и не способен воспринять большее... а потому что мне не нравится.

Сегодня мне нравится всё. Сегодня кровавый бог сможет изменить себе. Наверное, Дэз ощущал нечто подобное, совершая «государственную» измену и творя первое в истории вероотступничество. With the rebel yell I need this. More. More. And More.

\- Тебе понадобится это, - прошептал Энджи, поднося к моим губам запястье с сильно бьющейся веной. Я надкусил. - Не благодари...

_\- Почему? - _но даже в мысленном диалоге я не выговорил это целиком: почему он жертвует мне кровь вне очереди. Я не достоин.

_\- Потому что только посмей хоть в чём-то не остаться сволочью. В иной ипостаси я тебя испугаюсь и не признаю. Теперь живо вали отсюда, а то не успеешь. Неизвестно, куда его унесут со сцены и как далеко._

_\- Мне известно. Успею._

* * *

[1] Асмодей не с рождения имеет гетерохромию. Один глаз изменил цвет после того, как юный демон коснулся лавовых «вод» реки Леты (подробнее в главе “Дом сна” из повести о Морфее).

[2] Демон говорит о Porsche Carrera GT.


	47. Постельное танго. Слепой чёрный палач

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

_Между нами планета: я сломаю ей ось._   
_Между нами запреты... вызывают лишь злость._   
_Между нами пустыня – перейду босиком._   
_Между нами кретины, и я с каждым знаком._   
  
_Между нами пожары: я вдохну весь угар._   
_Между нами гитары – мой оживший кошмар._   
_Между нами твой ангел: он занозой в... цензура. _   
_И какой-то бедняга с крыши бросился сдуру._   
  
_Между нами лишь шаг – одолею упрямо._   
_Я наверно дурак, собирающий шрамы._   
_Ты не рядом, скотина, отодвинулся ловко._   
_Я тебя опрокину, наплюю на издёвку._   
  
_Ни обиды, ни грубость больше нас не разделят._   
_Киллер в теле инкуба, его жертва – в постели._   
_И ничто – слышишь? – нечем закрываться и глохнуть._   
_Ты меня искалечил. На твоих руках сдохну._

\- Когда ты это написал?

\- Не помню. После Канады, но до кризиса с Ice Devil. Умеешь же, - я невоспитанно фыркнул, - выбирать черновики на полках моей памяти.

\- А что-то хорошее сочинял? Или я везде скотина?

\- Везде. Иначе мне не...

Не нравилось вспоминать контекст. Не нравился страх, тошнило от унижения и осознания его отвращения. А ощущения от его члена внутри – нравились. Отчетливая физическая боль, утонченно-бережная форма насилия, сминаемый железными руками зад, возбуждение, хрен знает как рождающееся от нажима твёрдых пальцев, растягивание, проникновение, тесно, еще раз больно, грубо, глубоко. Верхи смешивались с низами, второе тело как будто без особого желания продолжало моё, и в месте продолжения – саднило, тянуло, ныло, томило, умоляло прервать экзекуцию или всадить без церемоний до конца и гораздо дальше – до горла, а в горле – пятьсот раз дыхание в кашель и рыдание превратило. Без ожидания или предвкушения, страхов и предположений обрушилось всё сразу, но с заделом под будущее восторженное: «Еще, повтори это... еще, твою мать! Почему это не вдруг и не с разбегу так прекрасно и охуенно, почему ни одна завистливая свинья не поделилась секретом? Не испытывала или пожадничала? Дело в сексе как в формате досуга, или дело в тебе, змеином отродье, сыне темптера?»

Весь первый контакт – на грани повреждений, на кончиках летящих пуль, на режущей кромке затупленных лезвий, но без крови, трещин и разрывов: только литр моих расчувствованных соплей и растерянность, когда собственный вставший член не слушается, сумасшедше бьется и трётся об руку – я даже не помню, его или мою – и заканчивает мои мучения и унижения двойной белой лужей. Ювелирная работа. Демон тогда единственный раз был теплым и присутствующим целиком – на полу морга, на моем теле и в моём теле. Я не стонал, как дикое похотливое животное, лишь по одной причине: он накрепко мне рот зажал. Ничего толком не задержалось в голове, даже это вспоминал с трудом, перепроверяя детали, взвешивая, едва ли веря в них... потому что заморенные и напуганные мозги отшибло тогда нахрен. Я не выбирал, что делать, но зарылся по уши в плен каждого мига, когда меня трахали, само как-то получилось. Наслаждался судорожно, хватаясь то за одно, то за другое ощущение зубами и всеми конечностями, словно моё орущее нутро заранее знало, что мы никогда не допросимся второго раунда, второго свидания, второго – ну чего уж там – похищения и изнасилования. Благосклонность киллера в долгосрочной перспективе, даже его злое внимание и террор... были мифом.

И я впервые задумался. Когда что-то омерзительное и аморальное делает тот, кого ты безоглядно любишь, когда он собрал призы всех конкурсов естественной красоты, харизмы и желанности, когда в его теле не нашлось ни единого портящего впечатление шрама или пятнышка, когда его скучающее лицо – эталон героя, но его поведение – эталон подонка, отбирающего у ребенка конфетку... это зачтется как предательство? Поранит? Разрушит всё, станет точкой невозврата? Заставит отказаться и отвернуться, закрыть своё сердце? Наверное, да. Наверное, так и случится. С любым – если его зовут не «Демон».

Но, по-честному, произошло наоборот: он был подонком, выдавшим конфету. Ребенку, мда... «конфету». Я бы ел, пил и воровал это без устали, как шоколад, газировку, торты и леденцы, пирожные, конфитюры и пончики. Он хотел наказать, запихнул в рот горькую начинку в горькой глазури, но мне пришелся по вкусу столь странный презент, я охотно слизал глазурь, а начинка у конфеты – назло всем его планам – оказалась кремовой и сахарной. Может, я один такой больной нашелся, падкий на невыносимую горечь. Это ведь не важно. Мы оба нашлись друг у друга, нарисовались не сотрешь.

Ну вот я и понял, к чему это привело. Я латентный сексоголик. Не заметил нотки одержимости в желании нового человеческого «потрахайся со мной». Можно часами оправдываться или выслушивать других на тему, что секс не главное в жизни. Отстой в том, что в жизни ничего не главное, каждая мелкая и крупная срань равнозначна и важна, а отсутствие некоторых начинает мешать и бросаться в глаза – если они отсутствуют слишком долго. Это не какая-то нимфомания, от которой меня нужно по врачам затаскать, или нарастание порнографических грез наяву, не наркотическая зависимость. Больше похоже на жесточайший авитаминоз. И он пока не компенсирован, несмотря на то, что минут десять назад киллер мне дважды... ртом, языком, взрывы, атомные грибы, кривые осколки в штанах... Но я хочу больше. Хочу страшнее, ядренее и необычнее, чтоб от концентрации горечи насквозь прожгло. Достичь таких высот, назвавшись извращенцем, какие не светили никому, но при этом не превратить всё в банальное месиво на радость маньячеллам, с кровью, кишками и раздавленным дерьмом.

Как это получить? Так вообще можно? Чистое безумие.

Я еле-еле в себя пришел, поймав очередную легкую рассинхронизацию наших рук и распорото-приятную боль в члене, самым похабным образом торчащем над его. С пятой попытки сфокусировался. Куда мы едем? И где мы едем? Куда все исчезло?

Впереди... муть какая-то. Да и сзади, должно быть, тоже. Дороги не видно, домов не видно, тротуаров и подавно, серо-бурая мгла облепила автомобиль, напирает на него с усилием, как будто на нас рухнуло тяжелое грозовое облако и толкается со всех сторон. А киллер рулит и рулит, нем как рыба. Все ногти давно искусаны, даже не знаю, как паниковать, теряясь в догадках. Или спросить его напрямик?

Я вяло обдумал каждый вариант вопроса, но вслух – не, зассал. Автомобиль мчался в тумане и серости ровно и бесшумно, не сбавляя скорости, мне показалось, что и дороги нет, мы воспарили в пустоте. Земля исчезла, гравитация тоже, но осталось притяжение к киллеру. Это оно не давало мне оторваться от сиденья и заняться воздухоплаванием под потолком и над рулём?

\- Я собирался снять отель. Но спохватился и отменил бронь. Ты – таинство, которое я не желаю осквернять людскими кирпичными коробками, обставленными с безвкусицей и использованными сотней совокуплявшихся пар до нас. Я запросил тоннель, или портал, или называй его хоть гиперпространственным прыжком. Мы едем домой.

\- То есть в особняк твоего отца?

\- В инферно. 

Я сглотнул, не совладав с новым, вполне осязаемым приступом паники. Это почище традиционного знакомства с предками у влюбленных пар. Легион страшных демонов, какие-нибудь рогатые питомцы, химеры и василиски, и глава семейства – ультрапапчик в десятой степени, светло-синий, при костюме с тростью, с акульими зубами, тягучей улыбочкой кровососа и заковыристыми вопросами, от которых я со стыда сгорю, тупой потому что. Короче, его «милые» родичи меня сожрут за милую душу. Одно хорошо – пировать будут недолго, я маленький, замученный и не слишком сытный.

* * *

Цыпленок поверил. Наивное неоперенное создание. Скоростной тоннель я запросил без шуток, но вёл он не в Черный Дворец, а прозаично – в Хайер-билдинг, на лабораторный этаж. От полотна старого времени оставались жалкие нитки, последние обрывки, но я не имел права насладиться ничем сугубо своим, эгоистичным и нижепоясным, пока не закрою один важный долг, доброе дело, коих за мной числится мало. И я гнал, оставляя в прорытой посреди привычного пространства «кротовой норе» двойной шлейф оплавленной резины.

Девяносто семь минут до полуночи. Автомобиль резко вынырнул из мглы в обычный, флуоресцентно подсвеченный коридор, к счастью, безлюдный. От нещадного удара по тормозам цыпленка стошнило, благо, я придерживал его лежащим на боку, зато мы остановились ровнехонько перед кабинетом с красной табличкой “Experiments conducting, keep out”. Обмякшее, вспотевшее и толком не отошедшее от искусственного сна тельце легло на хромированный стол, а Хэлл, которого трудновато было чем-то удивить, глаза не вытаращил, но свою работу (он корпел, согнувшись в три погибели, над какими-то крохотными скляночками) прервал и грозно подбоченился.

\- Мастер, метаболизм. Ты обещал. Не делай строгую протокольную морду, кому-кому, а мне врываться можно. Правь, чини, закрепляй, матерись и забавляйся, но в темпе. И не заливай вены анестетиком. Мне понадобится исключительная острота его чувств, иначе он не оценит то, что последует за операцией.

\- На кой ацетилцеллюлозный ляд тебе приспичило вторгаться сейчас, а не послезавтра или через недельку? А если я скажу, что ты забежал впереди паравоза и я еще не разработал способ отмены и выравнивания резких глюкозных скачков, как и не придумал безопасное ускорение жирообмена в тканях?

\- Скажешь так – соврешь. Всё ты разработал. Просто наверняка не оттестировал.

\- Ну, хм... А без анестезии как работать прикажешь?!

\- Молча. Зубы сцепив, совесть заткнув. И выбросив на помойку медаль «За гуманность».

\- Ты... да ругательств таких нет в природе! Сто раз пробовал обозвать, сам Резерфорд от тебя в гробу переворачивается! В обнимку с Авиценной и Декартом!

\- Где аппарат? Быстрее, сориентируй, куда нести, как уложить, нужно ли раздевать.

\- Эй, я не на полигоне у «диких кошаков», ты сроду с настолько резким поносом ко мне не прилетал торпедой! Твой удавчатый что, помирать собрался?

\- Нет. Но собрался я. И исполню тем самым мечту миллионов недоброжелателей, а не мечту Ману. А ты ведь не хочешь угодить толпе одноклеточных? Утри им нос, мастер, живее.

\- Ничего не понял, пропустил то место, где ты профукал плюшку с бессмертием, но твои глаза убедительно прожигают в моих височных долях две дырки, что невозможно даже в сказках, значит, дело каюк, всё, всё, уймись с рентгеном. Хватай его за ляжки и шагай налево. Третья дверь, толкнешь, не заперто. Найдешь единственную капсулу, огромную, ни с чем не перепутаешь, клади его в нее и закрывай. А я сразу за тобой, только инструментарий возьму.

Я бросился стремглав, краешком сознания вспомнив, что должен вписаться в два коридорных поворота, а не таранить стены по привычке. Цыпленок шипел от тряски, но не вынимался из полусна или полуобморока, квёлый в лекарственном отходняке. Человечьи медики сердобольно перестарались.

\- Это же аппарат для МРТ! Хэлл!

\- Это **был** аппарат для репортажа магнитно-резонансных послойных картинок, но я нахально отжал его у Мори, полностью раскромсал, сварил заново и начинил. Клади, не бойся, мальчику понравится. То есть нет, хуже, чем у стоматолога, но лучше, чем в реанимации – все косточки-шарнирчики пошатает. Запомнит меня как беспринципного мудака в спецодежде, не держащего слова, куда уж там расшаркиваться потом и извиняться.

\- Не волнуйся, ты лишь номинирован. Приз зрительских антипатий за самого безупречного мудака получу я. Единогласно. Что сейчас случится внутри капсулы?

\- На подробную лекцию с семинаром запишись в марте, а в трёх словах... правда надо, чтоб я объяснил? Фишка в АТФ и в скорости протекания внутриклеточных химических реакций, в том, как мудро или бестолково организм тратит и накапливает энергию, из чего берет глюкозу и куда девает излишки питательного бульона – просто прячет в высотных зернохранилищах или что-нибудь путное из них строит. В случае Ману нас интересовал выпрямленный липолиз, уровень активности клеточных мембран, бета-окисление и образование достаточного количества ацетил-КоА. А еще гликоген, понимаешь, печень должна соображать, что нельзя отдавать когда попало свои драгоценные запасы, они на черный день. Сигналка на основной источник истощения перенаправлен в подкожную жировую клетчатку, а еще я, если помнишь, оперировал желудок. К счастью, усечение размера было временное, я ничего не удалял, просто подшивал, теперь разошью обратно.

\- Мастер!

\- Внутри капсулы обитает андроид, хирург-манипулятор, наносерпы и наноскальпели, ясно? Эдвард Руки-ножницы, но поменьше и поизящнее. Инструментарий, что я брал, - Хэлл приподнял дреды над ухом, демонстрируя, что воткнул туда радиопередатчик, - это подключение к нему: подсматриваю, подслушиваю, прощупываю и принюхиваюсь, разве что не облизываю – полная координация процесса. Наблюдаю и вмешаюсь, если что-то пойдет не так. Собственно, я почему задержался: батарейки искал, электроника не на радиоактивном святом духе работает. Однако манипуляции с метаболизмом – полдела. Я взаимодействую с корой мозга, прыгая балластом в нисходящие электроимпульсные потоки, и внушаю мальцу, как на сеансе платного гипноза, что зеркало отражает именно то, что там всегда хотелось видеть. И это правда, я не подлог данных устраиваю, окружающие все как один оценят и ахнут – кто в восхищении, а кто в ужасе, ругаясь демонами олигофрении, булимии или анорексии. Не нужно переживать, худеть, толстеть или потеть на тренажерах: он очнется здоровым. Плата за суперспособность преотличная – нужно просто дружить с головой и с поваром. Жрать плотно, разнообразно и часто. Потому что наращивать избыточные мышцы или накапливать сколько-нибудь значимые слои жира он больше не сможет, и кто-то обязан проследить, чтоб он не пострадал от нечаянного истощения. Двое суток – это максимум он продержится без еды. И порции – тоже... деточка твой не лошадь, а молодой удав, много им не надо: в полевых условиях, всяких концертных с переездами, вредных перекусов хватит с лихвой – блинчики, салаты, сэндвичи и хот-доги. Зато, если он сидя дома поверх обеда с ужином наестся на ночь пиццей с попкорном, сахарной ватой, чипсами, жареными крылышками и еще ведро мороженого сверху заточит – никаких последствий. Ну, разве что унитаз будет недоволен.

\- Пошло и исчерпывающе. И долго еще ждать гастрономических чудес?

\- Если не терпится его покалечить – вынимай. Нет? Тогда сядь и займи себя чем-нибудь, противный. Аппарат автономен, андроиду виднее, когда цель будет достигнута, то есть когда мы легонечко закамертоним и перестроим все клетки. В теле Ману их двадцать с лишним триллионов, не считая килограмма бактерий. Пока ты сейчас красивыми глазами хлопал, слушая и запоминая, мы осилили процентов пять, но работаем засучив рукава, без перекуров, электронная жопа в мыле, если ты не заметил, сам сатана не организовал бы государственный переворот быстрее. И быстрее... только мерки для гроба снимать.

Ненавижу, когда он прав.

Я схоронился подальше, за шкафом-центрифугой, чтоб не отсвечивать с кучевым облаком тяжелых раздумий. Из лаборатории, как нарочно, вынесли все часы, оставив светлые круги и квадраты в тех местах, где они стояли или висели – видимо, устроили переучет или модернизацию. И я тоже пробежался сегодня через вселенную из края в край и обратно без привычного наручного аксессуара, продетого в дорогой кожаный ремешок. Но время меня не покидало, безжалостно мигая в верхнем левом углу поля зрения, не смещаясь по «экрану» и не пропадая. Два циферблата, один под другим, украшенные кровавыми прожилками: верхний – обычный, гавайский, минус десять часов по Гринвичу, а второй – обратный отсчет, тридцать семь минут и две секунды до обрыва в никуда.

Я нехотя признался себе, что вовсе не хочу исчезать, вынужденно уступая место какому-то другому, шальному и незнакомому Демону. Отдавать ему роскошную, завидную, надежно поставленную на рельсы жизнь. Отдавать Ману. Отдавать Ангела. И Ксавьер волнующе задышит ему в грудь, не подозревая о подмене, и Мэйв в страстной ненависти прижмется, мечтая отрезать от меня, то есть от него, кусочек и съесть. А я не познаю больше прелесть этого безумия, кровосмешения, семейной идиллии с привкусом почти состоявшейся оргии... И Дэз, Дэз, как я мог забыть о нём. Перворожденный серафим, который с таким упоением охотился на меня, будет с не меньшим запалом гоняться за номером вторым. Фальшивкой. Знаю, помню, ваш новый Хранитель и демон-солдат будет настоящим, но ведь не мной. Не мной...

Наверное, я заслужил этот облом. Чтобы другая надменная самоуверенная скотина пожинала плоды моей славы и моих трудов.

Тридцать три минуты, восемнадцать секунд до небытия.

Я устал смотреть на свои скрещенные руки.

Тридцать одна. Капсула перестала гудеть.

\- Хоть бы «спасибо» сказал!

Да в жопу благодарность, мастер, я и так навеки в неоплатном долгу, за решительно всё, что ты для меня делал, припрется мой тёзка – его и помучаешь.

А пока я вырвал слабо шевелящегося цыпленка из плена тысячи крошечных серебряных присосок-прищепочек и убрался восвояси. На этот раз – точно в папин особняк. Второпях я не рассчитал разгон и траекторию, моя спальня обрушилась на нас немножко вверх дном. Но Мануэля я успел выпустить из рук, он успешно приземлился в горсть чёрных подушек, а я поцеловался с полом, чему всё равно не успел огорчиться, потому что меньше, чем через миг целовал цыплячьи крылышки, то есть выгнутые цыплячьи лопатки. Он что-то испуганно пищал, пока я с любопытством ощупывал его новое тело (полное раздевание за меня в лаборатории осуществил андроид, иначе как бы пациенту с одежными помехами вправляли клетки) и поражался выпирающим костям. Колени кололись почти как у Кси, локти тоже. Хоть скулы пока не оформились на упрямо детских круглых щеках, через год мой тёзка рисковал о них порезаться.

\- Можешь говорить.

\- А мы уже в аду?

\- Нет, лучше не надо. Замри.

Ничего не поделаешь, я привык подавлять. И трахать Бэла в горло, чтоб ему долго потом не хотелось ни о чем болтать. Он двигал пальцами по своей шее вверх-вниз, иногда надавливал, чтоб я их прочувствовал, в его постепенном удушье; высовывал язык, трогая мой член у основания и иногда доставая кончиком до яичек. Развратный, бешеный и охочий до самых смелых ласк, он всё равно не додумался до фантасмагории секса невинного цыпленка.

\- Сядь. Обопрись надежнее, подушки слишком мягкие.

И пока ты гладишь меня через ткань форменных штанов, по старинке робея и не расстегивая их, не ты, а я поговорю. Монологом, который ты выслушаешь безропотно, со всем согласившись – ради будущих диалогов, в которых сможешь перебивать на полуслове, спорить и повышать голос. Вероятно. Мой преемник ведь та еще тряпка

Если бы я остался в живых, то заставил бы тебя и впредь прикидываться мертвым. Ты бы решил, это касается только морга. Но и дома тоже. Лежать под покрывалом с биркой на ноге. Безымянной биркой. Не дышать. Молчать – это ведь основное правило. Не издавать в принципе ни звука – тоже правило. И я бы не прекратил наказывать за неповиновение. Ты зря надеялся растопить моё сердце и найти в его льдах что-то живое и похожее на любовь других, смертных. От одного моего приближения ты продолжил бы пугаться, обмирать и ждать неизвестно чего. Вообще-то я не запрещал узнавать, чего именно. Прорва вопросов к Ангелу была бы следствием, раньше или позже, когда ты поумнел бы. Ты слишком медленно умнеешь. Опоздал с «позже», не протоптал тропинку к нему, не просек его важность, не принял его помощь. Жаль, но ты не понял, что я его раб. Хорошо... что ты не понял, чей я раб и почему. Я не знаю, что даст тебе фальшивка. Я бы на твоём месте вытер об него ноги.

Двадцать две минуты пятнадцать секунд. Я до последнего играю в сволочь, я не сделал ничего хорошего в этой жизни. Позволить себе пропитаться тобой, твоим восторгом и зависимостью, не тянет на искупление. Но не плевать ли? Можешь шевелиться, хватай за любое место, можешь меня целиком съесть, только, пожалуйста, без плача, без счастливых всхипов и жидких сладеньких соплей по подбородку. Наша сексуальная прелюдия напоминает неуклюжее свидание человека и глухого отбитого бревна, где бревно, конечно же, отыгрываю я. И что ты, во имя ада, нашел такого прям красивого в моих глазах? В тот злополучный день, когда умер Калеб. Ладно, всё. Смелее. Распускай отощавшие руки. Второго шанса не будет.

* * *

У меня совсем нет сил. Голова норовит свеситься то назад, то вперед, попутно сломав мне шейные позвонки. Какое сегодня число? Сколько я ждал мурашек и сладчайшего оцепенения под кожей, фатальной дрожи тела и души, робеющих по отдельности и вместе перед лицом притянувшего их мрака, но не отступающих. Потому что я падаю, я целую вечность в него падаю, и я хрен знает как давно пролетел мимо того места, где еще можно было развернуться и сбежать, спастись. Я прожил несколько жизней, гоняясь за призраком, я ни за что не остановился бы, но я умираю от переутомления, меня подкосило не поражение, а победа. Куда теперь-то бежать? Мокрушник, ты что-нибудь понимаешь в моем бреду?

Дольше, чем Демон, в объятьях меня держал разве что братец-ботан – когда мамка сдала ему нянчить орущего младенца, а сама понеслась охотиться. И вряд ли Ксавьер трогал меня с энтузиазмом. Руки убекиллера сомкнуты на три из десяти «ты не пленник, обойдемся без синяков», но это руки железного дровосека, он не умеет быть тёплым, и я замерзаю. Потому что привалило новое ощущение – обнажившихся костей. Что со мной сделал мастер Тэйт?

Ты развел меня как дурачка, обещав отвезти на ужин к рогатым родичам, но, может... к родичам было бы лучше? Боюсь, я сильно пожалею о том, что доставал нытьем и просьбами сжечь мои жиры ко всем хренам. Брателло, получается, тоже в вечной мерзлоте околевает? Хоть бы сознался, что задохликом существовать неудобно! Но я тоже дебил, видел, что он ходит в рубашках с длинным рукавом и в самую адскую жару не щеголяет в шортах, в отличие от того же Мэйва. Видел и не сложил два и два. Господи, блядь, да о чем я думаю?! Пошли все нахер из моей башки!

Сосредоточимся на событиях последних суток. Я эпизодически читал мысли, чуть не лишился пальцев, возненавидел скрипки, получил в подарок тысячу зомби-роз, из-за меня накрылся медным тазом большой концерт, с которого я в итоге похищен, на афтерпати не попаду, а моя страшная мечта трижды сосал мне член, играючи побив рекорд Сент-Мэвори. И мне нравится эта кровать, уйма подушек, твои не могущие согреть руки и светящиеся глаза, из тёмно-фиолетовых ставшие аметистовыми, сто из десяти. Они правда переливаются круче бриллиантов. Сожрал бы твоё лицо как торт. По-моему, я не в своем уме. Обнимешь крепче? Синяков хочу. А почему так целомудренно? И за член больше не хватаешь языком. А я голый, потому что ты постарался или Хэлл постарался, и ты меня таким раздетым из камеры превращения в задохликов вытащил?

\- Заткнись, - обронил ты довольно нежно и толкнул меня на спину. Я внезапно обнаружил, что могу тебя всячески трогать. Затрогаю до смерти, держись. Штаны с тебя снимать морока. Мы потрахаемся? Я хотел найти тебя в каком-нибудь совсем неожиданном и непристойном месте. То есть внутри себя, и я даже почти озвучил, где именно.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал и вжался в его супергладкий торс, понадеявшись, что не буду отлучен от прекрасного. У меня просто словесное недержание от усталости.

\- Еще один некрофил, - ты почему-то развеселился, а чтобы спрятать улыбку, начал меня целовать. И мой бессвязный бред пошел на новый виток. Повторный снос крыши и аккуратненький удар током. И так – каждый короткий жалящий поцелуй, один за другим, выбивая все мысли и лишнюю дурь, слишком хорошо, чтоб случиться со мной. Хорошо... хорошо... уплываю в страну тех розовых колес под тень вымазанного кровью крюка, под божественно грязную музыку... Как ты умудряешься быть таким горячим, устраивая повторный отвал башки и оставаясь дикой отстраненной ледышкой? Ты не успел как следует приложиться к моему рту и войти в него, языком едва нёба коснулся, но уже заставил меня задергаться, как в эпилептическом припадке. Я задохнулся и помер-таки, крюк свалился и насквозь проткнул мне череп, то есть нет, опять показалось. Меня когда-нибудь отпустит? Перестанет мучить чертовски реалистичное ощущение, что я при смерти, на последнем издыхании? Ты даришь не секс, не порхающих насекомых в животе, не радость, не гордое «вы только посмотрите, кого я заарканил», а жуткое медленное погружение в плотное и вязкое сахарное нечто, как чёрная патока, только гуще, маслянистее, застревает в волосах, глазах, в носу, на зубах, я наглотался этой дрянью по полной и всё еще глотаю... И конечно в ней не выжить: один вдох – и моим лёгким должен был наступить пи... конец. Да что ты вообще такое?! Я подставляюсь всем телом и реву, мне вроде и хорошо, и стыдно, и отпусти меня, и если отпустишь – я сам тебя зарежу. Помогите! Ты неизменно холоднее смерти, а от меня простыни скоро загорятся. Кожа противно влажная от пота, но ты всё равно позволяешь липнуть к тебе и наслаждаться тем, что твои штаны сброшены на шкаф, а твои хорошенькие черные трусы с серебряными треугольниками, вручную, наверное, расшитые толпой полинезийских девственниц, я ухитрился закинуть на бра в лучших традициях пьяной любовной интрижки на одну ночь. Можно я их потом надену? И я уже ржу сквозь слёзы, представляя твоё озадаченное лицо из-за кражи белья. Киллер, как ты меня терпишь? Каменный стояк такой ерундой, конечно, не прибить, и простыни исправно догорают, я пытаюсь тебя бояться, твой вязкий отравляющий мрак никуда не делся, но я, наверное... противостою? И едва ли понимаю, как важен этот поединок, предсказанный Мэйвом: сердце в моей груди против твоей груди без сердца. Я отказывался от тебя чуть чаще, чем постоянно, то на Терру вернуться хотел, то просто сдаться, поджать хвост, выбыть из игры. Я сомневался в своей любви, спотыкаясь и сшибая препятствия. Малодушничал. Но ни разу не удосужился заметить, что нас не связывает ничего, кроме моего бешеного, отчаянного и немножко глупого детского желания поймать тебя и никому не отдавать. У меня точно протекла крыша. Даже если всё получилось – сможем ли мы быть счастливы? Сможем ли мы быть?

\- А если бы вовремя заткнул пробоину в голове, то прекратил бы выносить себе мозги и просто трахался, - прошептал ты и вонзил зубы мне в живот.

\- Но я не хочу «просто»... - возразил я со сдавленным стоном. Кровь брызнула мне на руку и немного на подушки, но боли укус не причинил, или только ту, от которой в паху всё затвердело до состояния бетона и потихоньку сочилось прозрачной стыдной дрянью, я вымазал ею твои голые бедра. Потом нечаянно встретился с массивной чёрной дырой, то есть с твоим бесчувственным взглядом, и наконец испугался.

Что ты намерен сделать со мной?! «Непросто». Вот теперь мой рассудок поехал по-настоящему, подпрыгивая и истерично крича в необъяснимом ужасе. Ты тотчас зажал мне рот железной ладонью, чтоб ни звука не вырвалось, придавил резко потяжелевшим телом. Всё, как на первой свиданке в морге, только в четыре раза хуже. А твой рот в темнеющих кровавых разводах, всколыхнул новую волну паники выше прежней, и обнажающиеся зубы, тоже изменившиеся, удлинившиеся, Яхве, Эль-Шаддай, не дай мне сойти с ума и попасть в человечью дурку!

Ты быстро убрал руку с моего лица, вопль потонул в каком-то потустороннем шепоте, наши губы сомкнулись, и мой ужас, расширившийся на добрую половину вселенной, он... я... Мне кажется, меня больше нет. То, что было мной, повредилось, разломилось на несколько бесполезных кусков. Эти обломки кружатся, сталкиваясь друг с другом, получая вмятины и ожоги от соседних звезд, им больно, мне больно, и почему опять так горячо, будто мне в узкие трещины заливают жидкое олово, свинец или золото. А кричать от боли нечем, рта у обломков нет. Вселенная крутит пальцем у виска и собирает меня заново по частям, я снова целый, но я ранен, глубоко ранен, трещина всего одна, длинная, беспардонно узкая... просвет миллиметра три, не больше.

Когда до меня всё дошло, короткие ногти процарапывали в спине киллера круговые рисунки, рот наполняла моя кровь пополам с его ядовитой дьявольской слюной, а член... он кончил мне в член, головка к головке, отверстие к отверстию, присунуты друг к другу с прецизионной точностью. Это его сперма так жгла, напоминая расплавленный свинец. Это его сперма влилась до основания моего члена, дотекла в яички, всё еще больно внутренним ожогом, и я не могу разрядиться, пережал все вены, заткнул пульсирующую уретру. Я должен сохранить это в себе! Еще хотя бы на минуту... И я снова рыдаю, потому что где там сдержаться, он начинил меня не семенем, а нитроглицерином, много глубже, чем в многострадальные переполненные яйца, после чего – медленно и элегантно встряхнул.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - выдавил я на пределе, сухой шепот разодрал горло. Подставил ему дохлое ослабевшее тело, кончая. Он присосался к шее, попутно залезая пальцами в рваные проколы на моем животе. Какую бы гадость он ни делал, а от нее сладостные мурашки и новые похотливые спазмы. Наша смешанная сперма была голубоватой и бледно-розовой – как лёд и кровь. Его лёд и моя кровь. И, несмотря на полное и бесповоротное опустошение, я ощущал внутри какие-то остатки, копошившиеся на манер микроскопических щупалец с острыми присоскам или крючьями, или всё это одновременно. - И хочу прибить.

\- Я знаю. Приятно слышать, - и снова нежное прикосновение, по разодранным и обожженным местам, хорошо, что твой язык не похож на щупальце, тонкий и раздвоенный, как у змей, но мне непонятно и тревожно.

Что за ползучую мерзость ты запустил в меня? Я выживу? Тот факт, что ты мастерски кончил членом в член, не меркнет на этом фоне, но зато я понял, что «просто» хочу тоже, войди в меня, заполни собой, не насилием в морге, хотя насилием можно тоже, но главное – не в морге, и не отключай меня. Я согласен на твою мерзость. Я всё равно планировал умереть молодым. Я двинутый по фазе псих, ты мог бы держать меня день-деньской связанным и прикованным к батарее, если бы тебя такое интересовало, и я бы раздумал звать на помощь. Но тебе интересны другие вещи, например, твои пальцы, настойчиво оглаживающие края моих ран. Ты нехотя отпустил их, приподнимая меня и ставя на четвереньки. Смял мой зад, припечатывая ладонями, потянул на себя, и я послушно выгнулся, носом опускаясь в щель между подушками. Я почти отдышался, член болел, стоял и предвкушал следующую порцию безымянного вселенского ужаса. Мы теперь каждую ночь так проводить будем? Чтобы я больше никогда не выспался. Я согласен. И будто услышав это, странная мерзость, копошившаяся по ту сторону кожи, угомонилась. Точнее...

Когда ты вошел в меня, из моего рта и из тех двух колотых ран на кровать вытекло немного черной липкой патоки. Или мистической адской грязи? Чем бы оно ни было, я почувствовал себя так чудно и неправильно, что поспешно собрал ее и попытался затолкать обратно. Ты остановил меня, выпрямляя и прижимая к себе, и заставляя обнять тебя извазюканными руками.

\- Не нужно, малыш. Это излишки. И он вольется в тебя еще.

\- «Он»?

Промолчишь, ну конечно. Я инфицирован, смертельно болен чем-то? Уберкиллер с убервирусом, секретным оружием в штанах? Да какая в жопу разница. Я подался назад, осторожно насаживаясь на тебя, хотя хотелось чего-то грубого и проникающего до почек. Ничего... ты еще размажешь меня по постели тонким слоем растаявшего масла, я чувствую твою готовность, и ты, черт возьми, неутомим, холодная секс-машина, холодный... блядь, член реально как у снеговика украл, сжимаюсь, не справляясь с таким порнографическим кошмаром. Я всё равно тебя хочу. Ты всё равно режешь меня на маленькие порционные кусочки, каждый украшая веточкой токсичного кайфа, он передается по венам точечными всплесками, пульс опять зашкаливает, и будь ты веществом, а не длинноволосым мерзавцем, тебя запретили бы далеко впереди героина, стрихнина и циклона Б. Закрыл глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на две плотные черные струи, ползущие из ран по животу и ниже, по моим дрожащим ногам, и смешивающиеся там с голубо-розовыми потеками спермы. Третья струя грязи – вылезшая из уголка рта – безвкусная поначалу, постепенно превратилась в мелассу и даже повернула вспять, собираясь в тяжелую сладкую каплю на моём языке. Я проглотил ее, ощутив отдельное шизанутое удовольствие, как если бы ты экстравагантно кончил мне в рот, через кого-то третьего. Но ты ведь еще сделаешь это, чудовище?

Похоже, твоему убервирусу я понравился.


	48. Библиотекарь. У небес тоже есть чувство юмора

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Паутина. Откуда бы ей тут взяться. Иллюзия паутины. Многоугольная рама, проворно сплетавшаяся нить к нити, и затем терявшая четкие очертания, растворявшаяся свои узелки, собиравшаяся в шарики, расплющиваемые атмосферным давлением, все шире, всё ближе ко мне сливавшаяся в зеркало – повисшее горизонтально, параллельно полу, захватившее меня с азартом хищного гибрида растения и животного, мягкое, прогнувшееся под моим весом зеркало. Я увязал в нем без шума и плеска, как в серебряной трясине, без удушья и других сюрпризов, но всё равно приятного мало. Оно покрыло мое тело, поместило «отдыхать» в толще переливающегося и криво отражавшего потолок и люстру вещества, но оставило возвышающийся островок бесполезного носа и едва-едва выступающие губы, которые плотно сжались, потому что я не хотел пробовать подвижную серебряную дрянь на вкус. Ровным толстым слоем металлическая жидкость, не терявшая свойств ловчей паутины, плескалась над лицом и перед глазами, обволакивала ресницы, плохо пропуская свет, но всё же пропуская. В ушах не раздавалось ни звука, пульс нигде не стучал, ничто не могло его взволновать – кровь предусмотрительно прекратила движение, встав в скучную пробку по многотысячному километражу сосудов. Таким, взятым в плен, издевательски неживым, но и не то чтобы сдохшим, я констатировал, что не сумел добраться до финиша. Мои законные сутки истекли – но без одной минуты и восьми секунд. И занавес не торопился опускаться.

Признаться, я в некотором упоении ждал мгновения, когда два циферблата сольются в едином и страстном 00:00:00 и верхний продолжит свой бег вперёд, в новый день, а нижний – остановится. Упоение было даже большим, чем когда сливались мы с цыплёнком. Пока заряд из плазмы карбонового солнца не остыл, я наполнил Ману снова по его необузданному желанию, а он довольно замер, свесившись на пол, раскинул тонкие ноги и вызывающе поднял задницу повыше, чтоб не расплескать. Я обнимал его за эту прекрасную, тощую и порядком избалованную задницу, вспоминал развороченные ведерки в саду и в столовой, а потом и вовсе ни о чем не думал. Даже о том, что вопреки всем сомнительным подвигам получил свой экземпляр Ксавьера. Можно сказать, что лучше Ксавьера – потому что младше, меньше залюблен болячками, с шармом совсем иной ненормальности, яркой, выставленной напоказ, ищущей зрителей и слушателей. Но я правда ничего такого не обдумывал в тот момент, пользуясь привилегией размеренно выдыхать воздух и наслаждаться тем, какой он нагретый и перенасыщенный запахами – и воздух, и Ману – на грани вещей, что мне всегда были ненавистны и лишь без пяти минут вчера понравились. Пот живого тела, немножко сперма, немножко кровь и смесь жженых сахаров, карамели, молочной и черной патоки, в которые неожиданно обратилась моя пролившаяся наружу Тьма. Но с этой метаморфозой потусторонних частиц я в какой-нибудь другой жизни разберусь, где меня отпустит проблема с вечной нехваткой времени.

Не выпуская цыпленка из хозяйских объятий, я потянулся к прикроватному столику за сигаретой, одиноко торчащей из раскрытого зева пачки, и тогда заметил паутину. Она росла из потолка, под углом: толстые, втрое толще человеческого волоса, поблескивающие натуральным шелком нити. Она росла на моих глазах, как на дрожжах, выбрасываясь вперед ромбовидной рыболовной сетью, все ниже, всё ближе. И прежде, чем я сообразил, что время на экране зрения сломалось – на отметках 23:58:52 и 00:01:08 – она заплелась вокруг меня, одним хорошо отрепетированным па сдергивая с постели, и затанцевала волчком, то есть замотала в семьдесят слоев, подвешивая в пустое пространство над полом. Шею свело, как при введении мгновенного паралитического яда, так что я не мог повернуть голову и посмотреть, в порядке ли Ману, руки тесно примотало к телу, а ноги – друг к дружке. Я мог быть заинтригован, но в основном разозлился. Это чертова иллюзия! В папином доме не бывает незваных гостей, преступных гостей и просто зловредных пришельцев. Норадреналин слегка подтолкнул кровь, приведя черные и красные товарные вагоны в движение, но подействовало это слабо и ненадолго: опять тишина полная в теле, и я на пределе отнимающего осязания замечаю, как подрагивают сжатые кулаки.

_\- У меня не было другого способа связаться с тобой. Когда я звал, ты оставался глухим._

Сложно представить себе что-то более наркоманское и бредовое, чем говорящее ловчее зеркало из растаявшей серебряной паутины. Однако я вспомнил историю о планете, целиком покрытой разумным океаном, и заставил умолкнуть хохот, раскатившийся по закоулкам головы.

_\- Зачем было меня звать?_

_\- Ты просил о встрече._

_\- Я? Тебя? А кто ты?_

_\- Архитектор сингулярностей, выстраивающихся в защитные поля вокруг действующих рукавов пространственно-временных модулей и запечатывающих недействительные рукава прерванных сценариев в нерушимые границы, где они существуют обособленно от непрерывных сценариев, не вредя себе и никому. Мы разделяем реальность и мнимость и контролируем взаимные превращения._

_\- А повторить так, чтоб я понял, и покороче?_

_\- Я архивариус._

Пауза, недостаточная, чтоб вся жизнь красной вспышкой пронеслась перед моим внутренним зрением, но полжизни – да. И образы всех четырех диковинных богов-творцов.

_\- Ты рано..._

_\- Архивариус времени. Один из._

_\- Я уже понял. Но разве мне пора посещать Башню Светотьмы?_

_\- Не слышал о такой башне. Однако образ места в твоём разуме подсказывает, что ты говоришь о Приюте забвения, где Сердце Мира восстало, не ведая страха перед гневом Отцов, и ослепило себя._

_\- Талисман, его старый дом, - _жизнь отправилась на быструю перемотку, в обратном направлении, глаза заболели и казались набитыми пучками искр_. - Да, именно туда я хочу._

_\- В Приют я отведу тебя в назначенный день, другой, не сегодня. Сегодня у нас с тобой редкая внештатная ситуация: ты вырван из рукава пятьдесят четвертого сценария, который чуть больше, чем через минуту прервется, отправится на запечатывание и из реального станет мнимым. Вырван, чтобы выслушать меня. Твой последний, пусть и спрогнозированный нами, но маловероятный поступок фатально повлиял на замещающий пятьдесят пятый рукав, расшатав матрицу будущего предначертанного и дав лазейку будущему перечеркнутому. Ты понимаешь, о чём я толкую?_

_\- Да. Я пропутешествовал во времени вперед по причине, которую еще вытрясу из виновников, и разорвал ваши стройные сингулярные заборы. Разорвал в двух противоположных местах: как в шестьдесят третьем или не важно, мне не уточнили, веке пост-апокалипсиса, так и за миллиарды лет до эры динозавров. Через образованную в будущем брешь я смог без серьезных криминальных последствий вернуться в свое настоящее, а не сразу бесславно выпилиться – Рука Бога сжалился и подарил мне такую милость. А в брешь из прошлого шустро пролез какой-то обиженный жизнью хмырь, психопат и маньяк с неизвестными наклонностями. Из-за его деятельности ваша опера номер пятьдесят пять похожа на гнилую картошку. Но я тоже не сидел сложа руки и за последний отпущенный мне вечер опять что-то натворил, настолько незаурядное, что ты аж вылез из архива и устроил мне очную ставку. По-моему, ты скоро намекнешь, что загнивание картофельных полей поправимо. И если я хочу по-фермерски всё исправить... Продолжи за меня, а то я устал сочинять, заимствуя сарказм у брата, и теряюсь в догадках._

_\- Пятьдесят пятый сценарий утратил надежность в исполнении, а пятьдесят четвертый – надежность печатей забвения. Они хлипко качаются двумя противовесами, и ты стоишь между ними, ровнехонько по центру. Шаг влево даст преимущество старым ценностям, шаг вправо – новой реальности, не благосклонной к тебе._

_\- А шаг прямо и вниз?_

_\- Смерть. Тебе нельзя идти вперед, прорывая рукав. Только влево или вправо._

_\- Мне хочется смерть. Гонялась за мной, да всё никак не удавалось поймать за ногу и распробовать._

_\- Это ложь, Хранитель._

_\- Не большая, чем твоя. Рука Бога мне вас сдал. Если не умру как-то хитроумно и не подарю очевидцам заворот кишок, всему сущему крышка. Мне нужно лишь выбрать подходящий план действий, чтоб сценарий вышел ни ваш, ни наш, сытный, уютный и привлекательный. И чтоб жертв на салазках штабелями вывозили. Расскажи поподробнее, что я там расшатал?_

_\- Серафим тебе и это сдал. Твоё счастье, что я владею человеческой речью, сущностью выдуманных абстракций, шуток и идиом. Ладно, Хранитель, давай еще раз прогоним по пунктам: сюда просочилось зло старше мира, порождение предыдущего мира, бывшее до нового венценосца и всех новых творений, включая серафима. Твой странный поступок в ретроспективе лишил его когтей и зубов и стабильного физического тела, но он всё еще угрожающе силен и он питается жизненными соками тех, кого любит серафим. Его злоба также точит и пожирает шестикрылого, и чем слабее тот становится, тем быстрее вернет себе облик и мощь стародавнее зло. Ты не помешаешь ему ни при каких обстоятельствах, он подчинит тебя своей воле, но ты можешь прекратить его вторжение, если ухитришься удалить себя из уравнения всемирного баланса. Прекратишь быть – с риском обрушить и похоронить вообще всё на свете, разумеется, потому что ты фундаментален. Но на этот риск мы идем сознательно, предвидев за ним ключевые перестановки и концептуально новое укрепление фундамента. Твой шах и мат не будет означать смерть, которую ты ложно ищешь, это нечто иное, чего ты страшно боялся, отвергал и посылал вместо себя священнослужителя, чтобы выяснить, что это такое. Ты выяснил?_

_\- Нет. Но я примерно знаю, что произойдет: меня каким-то извращенным образом заберет Мать и всласть надругается, дурдом, веселье и мясорубка, которые останутся за гранью, вам с вашими скучными инженерно-техническими сооружениями не понять. Но это не важно, давай ты мне расскажешь, что случится после того, как я найду ключ к спасению?_

_\- Пятьдесят пятый сценарий прервется и отправится в мнимость. Затем, мы полагаем, случится освобождение пятьдесят четвертого рукава от наложенных нами печатей. Он агрессивно заявит о своих правах, выпихивая из естественного хода времени законный пятьдесят шестой. Твоя старая реальность возродится, покинув Архивы, это беспрецедентно и при нормальных условиях – невероятно, но не спеши радоваться: в сознании живых существ, вегетативно и активно мыслящих, возврат к былому несчастью и благоденствию произойдет шоковым сдвигом, без подготовки, прыжком в пропасть и надломом, съезжанием по всем осям координат, как при десятибалльном землетрясении. Тебе не смягчить удар, никого нельзя предупредить, одна надежда, что о последствиях позаботятся другие могущественные персоны вашего рода. А волны возмущения будут еще долго расходиться по рукаву, влияя на кривую мелких событий, печалей и прегрешений. Однако для гарантии сотворения даже такого опасного и спорного чуда ты тоже должен совершить невыполнимое – вернуться в мир. Да-да, твоя «смерть» не третий акт оперы, а ее увертюра. Ускользни из Матери угрём, изобрети велосипед сам или положись на помощь неравнодушных, нам не принципиально – главное, чтобы она не уволокла тебя повторно. А она уволочет. Ринется за тобой по пятам, сжигая, разрушая и растворяя все препятствия. Она распробует тебя в заточении, ей понравится плоть ее плоти, и в довесок к титулу Безликой ты назовешь ее Безумной. Ты не спрячешься от нее нигде и никак, она настигнет тебя, она пожрет тебя дважды. И тут мой дар прозрения гаснет. Ибо способ есть, сложный, странный и хитроумный способ – обмануть ее, принестись ей в жертву, усыпить ее голод на часы или навеки, а самому – остаться. Если ты найдешь этот способ, гнуснейший из злодеев окажется взаперти в мнимом пятьдесят пятом рукаве. Он не вырвется, ибо не получит знание, что попал в обреченную и запечатанную петлю, его память будет бесконечно стираться по кругу._

_\- Ты имеешь в виду намертво закольцованное время? «День сурка»?_

_\- Название незнакомо, но детали образа фильмопленки в твоей голове подтверждаю. Сраженный в грядущей кровопролитной битве не полностью, ибо столь древнее и могущественное зло на корню уничтожить нельзя, он не заметит подвоха и будет обезврежен: проведет остаток вечности в ловушке, проживая заново и заново отрезок времени между близящейся полуночью и твоим ультимативным исчезновением во Тьме – если, напоминаю, ты затем вернешься. Хранитель, это смертельно важно: только если вернешься – рукав замкнется. Мы позаботимся. Как ты позаботился сегодня о своем даре._

_\- Ты о Ману?_

_\- Да. О даре любви._

_\- Значит, это она? Великая и ужасная причина, по которой ты явился? Глупое желание подростка свести счеты с жиром и моя эякуляция? Со скрупулезным вычислением траектории полета и вхождения в его едва прощупываемый, склеенный от перевозбуждения канал, считай, невидимый в толще его ничего не подозревающего и радостно подставленного под дрочку члена. То есть он смело помечтал о подобном шизоидном развлечении, но не поверил, что я сумею реализовать. Представь себе, отверстие расположено чуть ниже центра головки и направлено вверх, усложняя работу. А еще он и без меня был сверх меры напичкан тестостероном, лопался от напряжения, любой побоялся бы травмировать его, переполненного собственной спермой, седьмое солнце ада. И как же он кончал, согнувшись и обрыдавшись от боли, на моих коленках, пережав себе яички, мазохист недоделанный. Не спорю, это принципиально новый уровень порнографии в моей комнате, демон похоти, по совместительству отец, аплодировал стоя. Но серьезно? Этого хватило?_

_\- Я не ждал, что ты поймешь. И спасибо за подробности. Ты дал ему нечто, напрямую не связанное с тобой. И затем дал себя. И остался собой, не изменил природе Тьмы. Ты меряешь поступки эгоизмом и альтруизмом, синтетическими понятиями вашей культуры, но для нас они пустой звук. Архитектура сингулярностей, из которых состоят защитные и пограничные поля рукавов и рукавных модулей, не имеет ровно никаких мер длины, веса или иного качества по осям пространственных координат. В основе точки – ноль. А ноль – это ворота, через которые пройдет лишь Тьма._

_\- И ты воображаешь, что уж теперь-то я понял? Хотел бы посмеяться, но челюсть свело в плену. Я не забуду твои объяснения. Ты раскрыл мне всё, что нужно по плану? Я могу с честью закончить этот видавший виды день?_

_\- Да. Но не надейся, что распадешься на субатомы: небытие, в отличие от некоторых, за тобой не гоняется. И не надейся на сон, что снился накануне. Найди преемника в доме твоего отца-сатаны. Найди как можно скорее. Позволь ему руководить слиянием. Даже минута, пока вы оба телесно присутствуете в пятьдесят пятом рукаве, одинаковые давящие концентраты Тьмы, заставит древнее зло встрепенуться и почуять в сценарии неладное._

_\- Как сбой в матрице, да, несложно сопоставить. Жаль не спрошу, почему ты такой... липкий._

_\- Это не я. Искусственная среда, в которой ты можешь обмениваться со мной мыслями без опаски поцарапать близлежащие стенки Мироздания – зеркало, паутина, называй как тебе удобнее, она сделана из обрезков мнимой материи, запечатывающей рукава. Меня ты однажды увидишь, но с помощью Камней, а не этой пародии на органы зрения. Благословлен сквозь Время, Хранитель._

Я еще немножко повисел над полом, никем не поддерживаемый, а когда осознал это, то с грохотом хорошенько отяжелевших костей упал. Сонный Мануэль пробормотал, что у меня чересчур экстравагантные привычки, помог взобраться обратно на постель, ревниво обнял, отбирая у одеяла. Его цыплячью шейку украшало превосходное ожерелье из подвижных капель нетвердеющего серебра, последним нахальным приветом от Архивариуса. И чуть не забыл о циферблатах в углу «экрана» обзора.

Поцеловал Ману так страстно, как позволила опустившаяся ниже нуля кровь. Наверное, следовало бы что-нибудь сказать на прощание, но что? Не случится для малыша никакого прощания. И болтовней займется фальшивка.

Пятнадцать секунд до полуночи.

\- Ты куда?

\- К брату. Сейчас вернусь.

* * *

\- Ты куда?

\- К Ману. Сейчас вернусь.

Они вышли в неосвещенный коридор четвертого этажа из соседствующих дверей. Могли бы столкнуться лбами, но не столкнулись. Точно знали, в какую сторону повернуться, оба уверенные, что никуда мчать не надо. 

Одинаковые?

Неодинаковые.

Первый дьявол-солдат был голым, мрачным и безоружным.

Второй... да какая разница? Если пялиться на него не хотелось.

Первый казался единственным и настоящим. Наверное, потому что улыбаться не умел. То есть умел, но не слишком приветливо и улыбкой пользовался или по большим государственным праздникам, или для пущего устрашения врагов.

Выстрел не гремел на весь дом, даже на хлопок от вылетающей винной пробки не был похож, настолько длинный глушитель был надет на этот бельгийский семизарядный пистолет.

\- И зачем? - Демона откинуло назад, осколочная пуля не прошла навылет, разорвавшись в груди, но на ногах он устоял и в недоумении взглянул на паркет. Пятнышки крови ярко мерцали, совсем не похожие на ту соленую черно-багровую гадость, которая должна была пролиться. - Мы бессмертны.

\- Оу, так тебе не сказали. Не бывает двух одинаковых голов под корону Тьмы, болван. Полночь превратила тебя в убогого смертного, обыкновенного неудачника. И ты на моей территории, я тут хозяин. Да, предшественник, не подфартило. Наверное, тебе сладко напели в уши, что мы должны духовно объединиться и сражаться бок о бок, обмен разумов и всякий прочий кал, тухлая высокопарная нудятина. Но мне помеха и соперник не нужен, особенно в своей же башке. Ты помрешь, а я останусь.

\- Слишком много болтаешь, - киллер привалился к стене, зажимая рану двумя руками. - Врешь.

\- И то правда. Не знаю, зачем рассказываю, но, к сожалению, мы оба сейчас смертны и уязвимы, как новорожденные котята, а тот из нас, кто одолеет конкурента и съест пару-тройку его жизненно важных органов, вернет благосклонность Матери и ее леденящую гиперопеку. Ты зря, очень зря трахался у себя там в параллельном мирке и забил на безопасность. Начальничек. А я вот весь вечер готовился. Времени свободного полно.

\- Ты... не основал в этой реальности ELSSAD, - шок был так велик, что слабость взяла верх, но он успел отвернуться к стене, чтобы второй болтливый киллер не видел, как его тошнит загустевающими комочками крови и плервы.

\- Чего? Тьфу, основал, конечно. Но не вел себя с подчиненными как свинья. И не поддался соблазну, когда кое-кто – не будем тыкать пальцем и уточнять – накинулся на меня однажды голодным волчарой. Ладушки, тебе неинтересно, мне тоже, пошумели и хватит.

Пистолет невежливо стукнулся о ребра, сотрясая развороченные внутренности, другой Демон, больше, чем когда-либо смахивающий на фальшивого, хмыкнул и спрятал оружие, доставая из голенища левого ботинка кривой зазубренный нож. Щелчком раскрыл его, игриво покатал по костяшкам.

\- Ну давай, повернись, закончим без драм. Ты всё равно не жилец. Не знаешь правил. Не знаешь опасностей. Чужак. Дурак.

\- Опять солгал. Я бессмертен, а ты...

\- Мда, - не самый достойный с виду наследник Тьмы сокрушенно закивал, помогая раненому сползти на пол, с некоторыми предосторожностями уложил его на лопатки и навис над выделяющимся в полумраке белым пятном лица, покрытым ненормально сияющими бисеринками пота. - Ты до усрачки красивый, красивее меня. Обладатель вечной жизни и всё такое. Но прибыв сюда, ты стал одной сплошной брешью в системе безопасности мира. Ты слышишь? Чувствуешь? В висках стучит. В шее. В запястьях. А эта чудесная бедренная вена... - он развязно ощупал ее, твердым шнуром змеившуюся под кожей, прежде чем перерезать. - Ты дышишь, придурок несчастный. Не можешь остановиться и не дышать по приказу. А истинный мертвяк – я. Но скоро задышу и я.

Демон-предшественник отпустил рану, не говоря больше ни слова. А больше и не потребуется. Он спешил к карбоновому солнцу, хотел попрощаться хотя бы с ним, но не чувствует его в доме. Между ними нет прежней связи. Ничего тут... нет. Никакой сверхновой.

Но всё вернется. Всё вновь взорвется, засияет. Он клянется. В жизни, в смерти, в вагоне караулящих за поворотом неприятных сюрпризов. Что отыщет путь назад, любой ценой. Что не оставит гниющий презираемый мир, старый и новый. Лишь бы его подделка гладко покатила вперед сценарий Архивариусов и не забыла о роли камикадзе. Этот киллер-болтун может и не захотеть суицида, не знать, а узнав – отвергнуть сценарий, воспротивиться и угробить всё на свете. И он признает, что да, действительно, врагом, стоящим отчаянной борьбы и усилий, оказался он сам. И выбора нет, только надежда и ожидание. А ждать, возможно, придется долго. Хотя времени в логове Матери не существует.

Он широко раскинул руки и распахнул глаза. Лишался зрения, выгоняя из зрачков свет, как когда-то – его венценосный предок. Он сдается и принимает валявшееся в долгом ящике приглашение. Как же неистово Тьма извелась, не помня себя, в жажде «обнять» уже сыночка, залюбить беспредельно, лишить рассудка. А ему даже не дано понять, плохо ему будет или хорошо с Ней. Полная депривация чувств, стирание всего изученного, привычного или хотя бы мельком ухваченного его сознанием: Она нарисует дверь на нетронутом пятачке восприятия и океаном в нее хлынет, в свежесозданную, даст новое чувство и новый опыт, о котором он впоследствии не выдавит ни слова, никому, и брату тоже. Просто будет изменен. Кардинально и непоправимо. Но пусть ее грубые психопатичные ласки займут не дольше, чем один стандартный ночной перекур «диких кошек». Или один случайный возглас, вырванный силой, вырванный болью. Или один точно рассчитанный удар ножом, и сразу четыре ребра в утиль. Пусть, только поскорее. _Скорее, фальшивка, битый час ковыряемся. _

\- Го-о-осподи, да оно огромное, - Демон-преемник вытер лезвие о край рубашки, во все глаза разглядывая бьющееся на его ладони сердце. Наконец-то лишился дара речи. В голове у него хаотично заметались и смешались восторг, ярость, протест, непонимание, приличные и неприличные эпитеты преклонения, отрицания и критики. Невозможное, непостижимое, величественное и чрезмерное, пробуждающее зависть и комплекс неполноценности, в чем-то чудовищное и тошнотворное, где-то смешное и никуда не годное, но обязательно, в центре вихря эмоций – роскошное и завораживающее... Каким оно было на самом деле?

Тёмно-фиолетовое в розовеющих поперечных полосах, очень увесистое и довольно уродливое, неправильной формы – с непропорционально большими предсердиями и дополнительным третьим желудочком – сердце заполняла и переполняла маслянистая чернильно-чёрная субстанция, не похожая ни на кровь, ни на сырую нефть или мазут, как ее иногда величал Ангел. А снаружи – сковывала броня: прозрачная и холодная, как чистый полированный лёд; прочная и заостренная на выступающих краях, как драконья чешуя.

В бесчисленные скрижали знаний не было вписано, что Сердце Темноты украдут.

Никто не видел, как вор это сердце ел.

Никто не смеялся и не плакал, только представив, как сильно воришке пришлось помучиться. Все зубы поломать.

Но, съев – он перестал быть фальшивкой.

Вернулся в спальню, недолго выбирал в чью. Лёг рядом с мальчишкой, из-за которого и поднялся весь сыр-бор несколько месяцев назад. Заурядное любовное приключение, быстрое укрощение строптивого, удовольствие от обладания послушным телом, привычным, одобренным на постоянной основе – в какую такую лавину проблем это могло перерасти у его непонятного и мрачноватого двойника, чтобы разгребать пришлось им обоим, чтоб их в принципе стало двое, а худо-бедно обходившаяся без пожаров и стихийных бедствий реальность расщепилась?

Он жалеет, что связался с Ману? Нет, он не знает подробностей чужой скончавшейся истории. К нему просто завалился шестикрылый, назвал дату, указал место проведения, велел приготовиться. И ничего сверх сухих инструкций вытянуть не удалось: Дезерэтт закрылся в патио и в своей бессменной наркотической анестезии. Дезерэтт был не одинок в стремлении к гедонистической нирване: весь дом окутывала аура синтетического ЛСД, тревожная, пикантная, непреодолимая. И Демону тоже хотелось приложиться к всеобщему экстазу.

Энджи прятал заначки классически – под клавишами «ми» и «соль» субконтроктавы рояля на террасе. Можно дотянуться за пакетами не вставая: новая незнакомая Тьма в его венах позволяла манипулировать предметами на солидно возросшем расстоянии, проворачивать механизмы одновременно в нескольких замочных скважинах и никого не будить – или убить при необходимости, если помешают. Немножко сосредоточенности и затаенного дыхания, чтобы бесшумно вынуть из аптечки Ксавьера инсулиновый шприц, сорвать упаковку, надеть иглу – у него получилось со второго раза. Кварцевый пузырек поплыл по воздуху как в невесомости, заманчиво засверкал всеми оттенками изумруда, откупоренный, струйка драгоценного яда, и цвет, и запах, просто восторг, magnum opus Хэлла... когда в груди зачесалось сомнение.

Нет, он обязательно примет дозу. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз употреблял.

Но возьмёт ли его наркотик? Теперь, когда в венах, он же сам похвастал...

А Тьме не плевать? Он хотя бы проверит. Воткнул на три четверти заполненный шприц в шею. Особо не целился, знал, что попадет. Выдавил содержимое, прислушиваясь к равномерному сопению Ману. Если не сладостная отупляющая эйфория, то хотя бы сон под «бетой» ЛСД ему еще доступен? Думать, горевать и ужасаться событиям последних часов – завтра, а пока всё идет лесом, он устал и тоже идет лесом. Ну не считать же ему овец. Глупых подстреленных овец.

Черт!

Он вскочил, как ужаленный, смачно выругавшись шепотом, затащил из коридора в комнату труп, забил на умеренно забрызганные кровью стены и полы – горничным не привыкать, вопросов и жалоб дворецкому не поступит – и завис, распластавшись в неудобной позе. Забыл и долго вспоминал, куда хотел упрятать тело своей более ранней и, по всем признакам, более удачной инкарнации.

\- Как же получилось, что ты даже мёртвым и побежденным вводишь в искушение, побуждаешь распрощаться с крохами чести и совести и вызываешь безудержное желание затолкать язык тебе в рот, распробовать и надкусить... то, что я из тебя пока не ел. Засунуть еще что-нибудь... куда-нибудь. Смотреть больно. И, наверное, стыдно. Нет, не стыдно. Не могу так больше. И распылить тебя не могу, в химическую ванну поместить, это святотатство. И если бы воинствующий языческий бог и мастер-суккуб встретились, они бы всё равно тебя не зачали, облажались бы. Я не сосчитаю, сколько трофеев плоти и греха соединилось в твоём лице, но это не моё лицо, и я не подозревал, что я... то есть ты... то есть что вообще можно родиться таким и ходить по земле, и мучить превосходством тела всё живое, и мне пора врезать себе, чтобы замолчать. Как будто ты еще можешь ответить. Я оскорбил тебя, прости, я сам не свой был. Говорили ли тебе, что это значит – встретить тебя? От Судного дня меньше стонов и ажиотажа, чем от пары минут в твоей компании. Это не самая подходящая погребальная речь, но ты бы оценил. С нашим-то идиотским чувством юмора.

Он довольно целомудренным поцелуем приложился к губам, которые никакая смерть не обескровила и не лишила фирменной тяжести, оглянулся, проверив, что Ману по-прежнему мирно спит, поднял тело, лишенное сердца, на руки и тихо унес на первый этаж – в небезызвестный кабинет без окон и дверей.

\- Папа, я в курсе, что ты в курсе. Давай с нотациями потом. Где у нас припрятаны бриллиантовые гробы?


	49. Кражи и подделки. Лицом к свету

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Утром постель пустовала, классика жанра: ни записок, ни забытых трусов под кроватью, и он не пользуется парфюмом, чтобы оставить мне шлейф какого-нибудь сладко-терпкого аромата. Надо бы попросить Хэлла или любое другое ответственное лицо придумать для него духи, достойные его высокомерия, чтоб он захотел их себе как статусную вещицу, а не посмеялся, поставил на полку и забыл. Примочками всякими химическими снабдить, обеспечивающими стойкость на коже, разводами, ядовито светящимися в темноте, и во флакон-пистолет налить. Или флакон-гранату, темно-зеленую, очень правдоподобную. Я расстроен, но не слишком, вот и выдумываю утешительные призы. Киллер... ну да, сбежал как сволочь, а то я не знал, с кем сплю. Член болит так, словно я использовал его всю ночь в качестве садового шланга: и наши теннисные лужайки, э-э, усердно «полил», и для соседей расстарался. Нытик и хвастун, нагишом ковыляющий из уютной обители зла в свою комнату. Над гардеробом в моё отсутствие кто-то колдовал: я не нашел обычные джинсы, и пижаму тоже, и пляжные шорты. Напрашивалась версия большой стирки, но я охотнее поверил бы, что сейчас в моём шмотье щеголяют камбоджийские или гватемальские сиротки, а мне придется мириться с неудобными, зато спирающими дыхание нарядами рок-звезд. Кое-как запихнул ноющее тело в штаны из стрейч-кожи, в очередную модную майку – с принтом зеленых глазастых бацилл клостридии – и пожалел, что киллер меня не видит. Мы бы еще раз могли, м, растения в саду из шланга... ладно, просто похабно промолчу.

Особняк просыпался, свои и межпланетные гости шаркали и чихали, аллергичные на местный воздух, стекаясь со всех комнат и тёмных уголков на первую трапезу, так что в битком набитой столовой задерживаться не хотелось. Я украл здоровенный кекс, облитый вкусным жирным кремом, который раньше не ел – Жерар обозвал сие творение «ромовой бабой» – и побежал в библиотеку, поискать кое-что прежде, чем меня застукают. Совсем забыл: на протяжении ночи Виктор закидал меня градом сообщений, вопрошая, куда я провалился, и предупреждая, что следующий концерт нашего турне перенесли из Буффало в Рочестер. Я так и не черкнул ему ни строчки, но ничего страшного, переживет. В крайнем случае спросит Дарина: нелюдимому наркоману-басисту меня не ломало написать. Конечно, не уточняя, где я – всё равно не поверили бы – но заверив, что я жив-здоров и волноваться не о чем. Конкорд корпорации доставит меня на место к полудню, наверняка еще и пораньше вечно опаздывающих итальянцев. Времени полно. На еще одну небольшую кражу и слив данных точно хватит.

Мессир папчик, ты ведь не ударишь молнией, превращая меня в стопку грязных носков?

Я боялся не найти ее снова, не подержать в руках – тонкую черную тетрадь в потертом переплете, с металлической буквой на обложке. Не теряя времени, я покатился на приставной лестнице вдоль застекленных шкафов и открытых стеллажей, разыскивая чистые корешки и особо уделяя внимание скучным отделам вроде математического и этнографического. Искал долго и прилежно, пока нос не заболел от книжной пыли. А нашел – когда слез с лестницы и присел сделать паузу, нашел нечаянно – на отдельном круглом столике, под килограммовой стопкой энциклопедий и толковых словарей. Его спрятали, но не слишком убедительно: кто-то отыскал вожделенный дневник до меня, прочел то, что жаждал знать я, а затем... видимо, оставил, а не унес, актом доброй воли. Ну что ж, и на том спасибо. Я не стану читать его от корки до корки, открою на единственной интересующей главе, самой свежей, завершающей главе – ею действительно исписаны три последние страницы. У нее даже название имеется. “Thou[1]”. Откуда я знаю, что речь пойдет обо мне? Самоуверенный дурачок?

Я не знаю. Но по мере чтения это становится ясным.

> _«Хм, кто это? Кто-то новый? Шумный и порывистый. Нет, так нельзя, или отойди от меня подальше. Что ты такое говоришь мне? Ты в своем уме? Сгинь и не смеши меня. Быть со мной? Ты это всерьез или на спор? Думаю, двенадцати часов тебе хватит, чтобы понять кое-что и больше никогда не попадаться мне на глаза впоследствии._
> 
> _Потому что истерику – нельзя. Крики – нельзя. Выпускай пар, отбегая на соседний континент. Рядом со мной – будь, но затаив дыхание, обернувшись мертвым. Потому что только мертвым ты застываешь в совершенстве. Становишься похож на мой идеал._
> 
> _Поэтому я выбрал. Быть убийцей. Всегда и везде._
> 
> _И выполнив все эти условия, ты лежишь будто бы раздетый, беззащитный передо мной. Я сканирую каждую клетку тебя, как души, так и тела, ищу в тебе темные пятна, аномалии, просто отклонения, какие-то отпечатки людской уродливости. Пристально. Беспощадно. Ищу со скрупулезной маньячной тщательностью, не пропущу ни малейшего кусочка, ничего, что вызовет хотя бы тень подозрения. И если не найду, подойду к тебе ближе. Позволю ощутить свое присутствие в этой личной и интимной области - в полуметре от себя. Склонюсь, изучая твои глаза. Что теперь я ищу? Теперь ты можешь проявить чувство. Нет, не сильно, не обрушивай на меня целую волну. Для того чтобы опробовать вкус океана, достаточно зачерпнуть в ладонь совсем немного соленой, пахнущей йодом воды._
> 
> _Ты любишь меня? Как глупо. Смело, но опрометчиво. Зачем тебе это? Думаешь, я подарю тебе любовь в ответ? Думаешь, я хочу? Или, может быть, **умею**? Тебе достаточно, если я разрешу остаться рядом. Это покажется тебе высшим проявлением пламенной страсти. Если я просто позволю каждый день лицезреть мои глаза. Но достаточно ли тебе этого будет на самом деле? Ради одних глаз выносить целого демона? Кроме того, я почти все время в темных очках. Не чувствуешь ли ты себя обманутым? День за днем проводить в ожидании минуты моего внимания. Да, прости, в системе моих ценностей ты на предпоследнем месте. Не потому что я так плох и бездушен. Просто ты пока лишний. Все в моем мире лежит на своих местах, и я не знаю, что мне подвинуть, чтобы освободить местечко для тебя. Но я не оставил тебя за большой дверью, ты уже здесь, в этой комнате. Найди себе уголок, а я... я подумаю обо всем завтра. Сегодня я еще не пил крови. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы жертвенная шея, которую я растерзаю, была твоей? Так что сиди тихо. Если не забуду дорогу сюда, то завтра вернусь._
> 
> _Итак, завтра наступило. Я все еще не знаю, куда тебя определить. Ну, иди пока ко мне, я проверю, не изменилось ли в тебе что-то за прошедшие волшебные сутки. Может, ты потемнел? Озлобился? Нет... ты покорен, ты жаждешь одного. Ты сохранишь себя белым и чистым во что бы то ни стало. Ну что ж, тогда иди сюда. Забирайся на кровать. Извиняй, что сам я на ней никогда не сплю. Но если я внезапно обнаружу тебя привлекательным, я останусь ночью дома. В кои-то веки не уйду никуда._
> 
> _Неделя на исходе. Ты побледнел и осунулся, дружок. Перестал есть. Начал работать как проклятый, в борьбе с желанием ходить за мной по пятам. Что ж, похвально. Люблю тебя за то, что по-прежнему хранишь полное молчание. Что? Да, я сказал – люблю. Нет, не смей... закрой рот. Вот и хорошо, умница. Я уеду ненадолго. Всего на месяц. Нет, ты останешься здесь, ты ведь не хочешь меня подвести? В момент, когда я только-только нашел кого-то, способного безропотно приглядывать за моей комнатой. И хорошо, что не плачешь, ненавижу это. Чем меньше ты похож на человека, тем лучше._
> 
> _Я вернулся. Ты все еще здесь? Странно. Но ты даже неплохо выглядишь. Можешь подойти и обнять меня. Но недолго прикасайся, мне неприятно, извини._
> 
> _И снова я должен уехать. Нет, я не испытываю тебя, это часть работы, которой я живу. А ты ведь хочешь жить мной, не правда ли? Я не знаю, когда я вернусь, можешь не ждать меня и уходить. Я не уверен, что комната эта мне еще понадобится._
> 
> _Забавно, ты не вернулся к матери. Тебя упрашивали, но ты отказался. Я получал оповещения по телепатической электронной почте от брата: он потихоньку наблюдал за тобой. За время моего отсутствия ты неплохо продвинулся. Научился драться, связно думать, красиво говорить, качать железо и, что немаловажно для твоей аппетитной души – отменно играть на гитаре._
> 
> _Завтра у тебя первый серьезный концерт. И не где-нибудь и не с кем-нибудь, а... Черт, я хочу прийти. То есть не хочу, но меня тянет против воли. Интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь вести себя перед толпой людишек, не зная, что я нахожусь где-то поблизости. Ты загордишься, поддашься греху и скверне? Смогу ли я вырваться, чтобы насладиться твоим триумфом и твоим падением? Закончу с заказом побыстрее – и смогу._
> 
> _Я очень опоздал. Но ничего важного не пропустил. Братишка многого не сказал: ты освоил игру высочайшего класса, несколько виртуозных стилей. Сегодня твоя гитара издает звуки, неотличимые от звука скрипки. Тебе назначено длинное соло. Потому что ведущая скрипачка сломала свой инструмент. И вся красота этой музыки, ее горечь и величие ложится на твои плечи. В твои руки._
> 
> _Я предчувствую неладное. Ты научился выкладываться на полную, ты пылаешь и сгораешь в любимой музыке дотла, сгораешь почти буквально: сгорает кожа, сгорает кровь. Тебя многому научила ошибочная страсть ко мне. А сегодняшнее напряжение слишком велико, выше твоих сил. Ведь ты такой маленький и хрупкий, всего-то стукнуло двенадцать лет... Какой же дурак согласился выпустить тебя на сцену? Острые струны впиваются в пальцы тонкими стальными лезвиями. Но твое упрямство сильнее._
> 
> _Ты доиграл, ты смог – на скользком и липком от крови инструменте. Целое озеро твоей крови натекло на подмостки, пропитав педаль дисторшн, окропило провода и старые доски. Концерт не окончен, но это твой триумф, ты победил. И к тебе бегут врачи, твои пальцы и запястья перевязывают, туго затягивая и пряча от меня в бинты. А я почему-то не могу оторвать от них глаз._
> 
> _Брат кивает, жестоко улыбаясь мне. После всего, что я услышал... кажется, я приревновал тебя к полезным людям в белых халатах. И к красивой рыжеволосой вокалистке. Я не хочу делить твой триумф с ними. Но я выбросил это из головы и вернулся к машине._
> 
> _Отец вырастил для меня тысячу цветов. А я попросил вырастить их для тебя. Но сейчас я возьму лишь один, самый длинный и утонченно нежный. Остальное увидишь дома – или позже, если захочешь. Я иду, крадусь незаметно, за кулисы, привычно скрываюсь, наблюдаю за восторженной толпой, желающей затискать тебя в порыве восторга. Взрыв симпатий, буря, которую поднял ты в их сердцах, они все теперь обращены к тебе._
> 
> _У меня покалывает в руке. От шипов на этой бледно-зеленой розе, наверное._
> 
> _Пошатываясь, ты пробрался сквозь живой заслон к выходу, счастливый и обласканный их вниманием, ты... оу, ты увидел меня. И резко захлопнул рот. Улыбка слезла, будто ее не было. Губы плотно стиснулись. Плохо. Покажи мне снова. Что можешь быть живым... и при этом оставаться близким и желанным для меня. Я сказал «близким»? Странно, да, но... Покажешь? Я опущусь для этого на одно колено и подарю тебе это – чудесную немертвую и неживую розу, похожую на все, что творится во мне сейчас. Ты устал. Сейчас я вижу, глядя снизу вверх, как мертвецки ты устал. Но держишься из последних сил, потому что все это – из-за меня._
> 
> _Я вложил колючий стебель в твою маленькую забинтованную ладонь и поднял, забрал в объятья. Поцелуй в сухие подсоленные губы... напоминают океан. Кровь во мне зашевелилась, просыпаясь. Ты мой. Ты вырос для меня таким сильным, но капризно изнеженным и уязвимым. Таким напряженным и злым. Сцеловываю утаенное зло из уголков твоего прикушенного рта. Кровь нетерпеливыми гребнями поднимается все выше, одним ударом я возвращаю ее на место. Пусть ждет, не нужно спешить. Сегодня мы сделаем всё правильно и медленно. Я разрешу тебе горячие стоны и вздохи. Разрешу вцепиться в моё тело и разодрать его зубами и ногтями, разрешу кричать и отодвигаться. Разрешу ожить. Разрешу тебе всё, в чем раньше было отказано. Ведь теперь ты действительно стал моим пленником, а я – твоим._
> 
> _Пойдем домой. Я понесу тебя. Тут ведь недалеко. На цветы в автомобиле насмотришься завтра, если еще вспомнишь о них. Если они еще будут тебе нужны – после ночи, когда я впервые останусь дома. С тобой. Наедине. Твой нагой и безымянный ужас»._

Я сунул тетрадь обратно под стопку энциклопедий и вытер некстати вытекшую слезу. Я не должен был читать это, я не должен был узнавать себя в его мыслях, пусть и не самых сокровенных. Особняк дьявола пишет дневники за нас. Может ли он что-то перекручивать, лгать и вселять ненужные надежды?

Растерянно надкусил кекс и побрел в комнату Мэйва, брать ключи от Астона Мартина. Сам скатаюсь на аэродром, нечего меня возить, беспокоиться и задавать дурацкие участливые вопросы. Если Демон однажды полюбит меня хотя бы вполовину, как я его – то перестанет быть собой. Он уже перестает. Было роковой ошибкой требовать его взаимности, и мой эгоизм... Какую цену я готов платить за личное счастье? Я предпочту бирку трупа и морг, пусть и в качестве ролевой игры, а не насущной потребности. Бля, да я готов вернуться в школу, зубрить тупую физику, а о том, с кем трахался, в тряпочку молчать! Засунуть в жопу все претензии, наблюдая, как он засовывает руки под одежку других, стонущих и тающих не хуже меня. Если это поможет сохранить... не знаю что. Сохранить в непоколебимости уродство и красоту его души. Холод, тьму и их стража. Поможет? Если не поздно я спохватился, себялюбивый увалень.

По дороге заглянул еще раз в его спальню – без цели, просто хотел ощутить сладкий кусочек его присутствия. Ночью мы занимались сексом, скука и наверняка ничего особенного – для него. Но для меня – адские врата, с диким треском, огнем и другими спецэффектами отворившиеся в другой мир. А я даже не могу решить, радоваться мне или просить у своего злопамятного еврейского бога прощения.

Горничные не успели сменить постельное белье, и вопреки вороху пессимистичных мыслишек я начал хихикать, как дебил, представив их реакцию на то, чем мы всё запачкали. Но быстро подавился, прекращая, когда заметил нечто странное. Или мне показалось, что заметил: темные пятна, вроде бы от крови, но в смеси с чем-то еще грязным и маслянистым, не очень четкие – еще бы, раз уж простыни мокрушник любит исключительно цвета серый или синий металлик, сперма на них видна куда лучше, чем... чем всякие подозрительные штуки.

Кто-то из нас был поранен? Я? А почему кровь такая черная и противно блестящая? Как будто ее смешали с густыми чернилами. Можно подумать, что тут стая каракатиц несколько часов подряд сношалась, а не мы с киллером.

Я стал тихонечко подходить к кровати, чтоб рассмотреть получше. Пытался не озираться пугливо, но так само выходило... в ожидании не пойми чего. Я был дико на взводе – и тоже не пойму от чего – как будто собирался застукать опасного преступника на месте преступления, но не вооружился, вот и нервничал. Поэтому неудивительно, что подпрыгнул до потолка и вскрикнул визгливо, как баба, когда слева оглушительно распахнулся шкаф-гардероб. Оттуда вывалился тяжелый лакированный плащ. Наверное, Демон трогал его сегодня перед выходом, но передумал надевать, забыл застегнуть хотя бы на пару пуговиц, и плащ соскользнул с гладких деревянных плечиков. Всё это я понял, когда на четвереньках подполз к нему, проверил, что внутри не застрял никакой полтергейст, и с матами повесил обратно. Смахнул пот и выдохнул, растягиваясь прямо на полу. Я конкретно пересрался. В этом доме напороться можно на кого угодно и потом рассыпавшийся на части рассудок век не собрать. Вашу мать. Как же стрёмно.

Вспомнил о кровати и подошел быстро, желая покончить с сомнениями и свалить уже отсюда, но черная грязь на собранных в длинные складки простынях оказалась ничтожной тухлятиной – игрой теней и моего тупого воображения. Досадуя, поглядел внимательнее, немного загустевшей спермы там нашел, чуть побольше – на одеяле, и больше ничего. Надо же было так обознаться. А чего я боялся-то? Откуда крови взяться? Если задница не болела. После секса с ним она никогда не болит.

* * *

\- Спасибо, что убрал подозрительные следы, - я вложил в протянутую лапищу серафима пакет с хрустящими «вафлями», он довольно зацокал языком, и было от чего. Новейшая наркоразработка Хэлла, запеченная в бельгийскую вкусняшку, ни одна полицейская собака не унюхает. - Спасибо, что почти вовремя.

\- Ты должен был сам зачистить комнату, милаш.

\- Да откуда я знал, что она окажется на неровном стыке двух реальностей? И ошметки мерзости моего предшественника сюда просочатся. Даже думать противно, чем он занимался с крошкой Ману.

\- Забавно, - Дезерэтт покачал головой. Почему-то выглядел разочарованным. - Хотя я сам виноват. Он предупреждал в своих едких мысленных монологах, как сильно ты будешь отличаться.

\- Что? Что тебе не нравится?

\- Да ничего, в порядке всё. Твои ребята саркофаг далеко увезли? В океан сбросили? Закопали?

\- Можно и так сказать. И так, и эдак. Здесь, в Хайер-билдинг, на минус сороковом этаже оставили. Туда никто никогда не спускается, тем более на дно водного резервуара.

\- Я спущусь. Спасибо за наводку.

\- И зачем? Ты же не будешь облизывать и трахать его труп? Полно живых, которым хочется, чтоб ты обратил на них внимание.

\- До такого извращения я пока не докатился, но еще раз спасибо за наводку.

\- Эй, стой! Ты что-то недоговариваешь. Дэз!

\- Увидимся через месяц. При хорошем раскладе.

Я понимающе фыркнул, зная, что ему еще предстоит официально познакомиться с Ксавьером и без скандала тут не обойтись. Но в этом представлении я участвовать буду по минимуму, передав пуанты прима-балерины Ангелу.

Идиотское происшествие со вторым экземпляром меня, надеюсь, исчерпано: Дезерэтт не проболтается, а папа смотрел настолько отстраненными глазами, что я почти пожалел об отсутствии нотаций. И если обычно мне всё сходило с рук по его любвеобильной благосклонности, то теперь казалось, ему плевать. На меня и на мир целый.

Не знаю, что выбило из колеи сильнее – он, равнодушный, или убитый в нечестном поединке предшественник, но на работу не в свою смену ехать совершенно не хотелось. Я чувствовал себя лишним: идеально натренированные бойцы прекрасно справлялись под руководством Энджи или самостоятельно, туристических экскурсий и инсайдеров не было, и на короткий миг меня захватила и поставила в неудобную позу бесцельность собственного существования. А для чего в другом рукаве реальности жил _он_?

Даже риск столкнуться с серафимом не остановил. Я вызвал внешний спецлифт и поехал на минус сороковой.

_Это дрожь по телу гуляет? В какой позе я боюсь их застать и боюсь ли? Смешно. Ну не подеремся же мы за право снять бриллиантовую крышку и прикоснуться к его неразрушимой оболочке, пока часть его бессмертного духа обитает во мне, и еще часть – витает вне мира во тьме. К тому же ключ-скрижаль от гроба есть только у меня._

* * *

Тур закончился в середине декабря на западном побережье, в Сан-Франциско. Круто, ведь оттуда удобнее всего было добираться домой без пересадки. Больше никаких разрывов пальцев, сухожилий или селезенок, больше никаких шашней с симпатичными вокалистками-скрипачками, но я дал Фабрису подержаться за мой член в очень тесной кабинке билетера в пригороде Сиэтла. Мирно и сердечно попрощался с Виктором и DSI, обещав проведать их в Италии через полгода, спровадил надоедливого братца-ботана в отпуск в Сингапур на пару с его приторным Ангелом, а сам выцепил Мэйва – снял с грустной и скучной имитации бурной деятельности в редакции «Вампиреллы». И мы погрузились в работу над дебютным альбомом Ice Devil.

С июля две тысячи шестого я умудрился написать о киллере миллион песен. Ладно, шучу, не больше сотни. Когда я перечитывал и корректировал некоторые из них, появлялось навязчивое ощущение, что они написаны о ком-то другом, о более мрачном и гиперболизированном зле, но ведь так и надо? Иначе слушатель усомнится, что я сочинил нечто стоящее. Боссы Sire Records названивали стабильно раз в неделю, я убедительно врал, что всё идет как по маслу, и ведь правда тринадцать трэков были отобраны, отшлифованы до блеска и готовы к сведению и финальному миксованию. Обещание, данное людишкам, я выполнил, но на самом деле, в перспективе...

Мы застопорились. Ржавое шило, гнившее в моём сердце, вынули, я любил и был любим, и потерял свою музу. Не важно, что имеющегося материала нам хватит на десять лет вперед. Я гнался не за продажами и фанатами, не за растущими циферками статистики в документах у дельцов и букмекеров. На высшем пике страдания я намеревался сдохнуть, и где это? Я прекратил карабкаться, гора передо мной превратилась в унылую равнину. Как мне покончить с собой на глазах у обожающей толпы, если я и так уже словно сдох? Добился своего, а вроде и не моё это вовсе. Получил Демона, который вроде бы сдался, а ближе не стал. Любовь, которая вроде бы есть, но она как член пигмея – без микроскопа не разглядеть, а по протоколу значится. И если меня спросят, почему глаза красные, то конечно нет, я не плачу в подушку, как вы могли подумать. Потому что для этого есть модный сортир и не менее модная и элегантная ванная комната с неиссякаемыми запасами вина и травяных настоек.

С ночи после нью-йоркского концерта в дневнике киллера больше не появилось ни строчки обо мне, а вскоре и сам дневник пропал, теперь уже, наверное, безвозвратно. Пора прекратить каждую неделю перелопачивать библиотеку в тщетных поисках, а то скоро лестницу сломаю, да и сам навернусь. Преподнесенные им розы действительно были вечными: не вяли и не теряли лепестки, но их сладковатый запах вскоре стал мне ненавистен. Запах насмешки над сбывшейся мечтой. И ничего из происходившего дальше, вокруг и поблизости, не волновало мою затянутую болотной тиной кровь.

Ну да, этот чудак огромный с крыльями, умеющий превращаться в других чудаков или в тостер, похитил братца на новый год, кажется, даже чпокнул в нравоучительный зад. Так старался незаметно дельце провернуть, что аж в ад унес. Ну и что? Поделом.

Потом пожар, треть этажей небоскреба выгорела. Не пойму, как это вообще могло случиться, «дикие кошки» облажались, и хваленый киллер, и команда звездно-полосатых спасателей тоже села в горящую лужу. Мне пофиг, кто виноват. Перспектива сдохнуть там, подкоптившись на манер куриного окорочка, меня не вдохновила бы, да и мне не повезло присутствовать и насладиться зрелищем: я находился за океаном, в L.A. студии моего лейбла, предоставлял материал, правил хитрые дополнения к контракту и болтал с налоговыми консультантами. Массу новых слов узнал. Только без толку.

Я спал как сурок по ночам, иногда клевал носом днем, валясь от непонятной усталости с гитарой наперевес. Мне правильно или ошибочно диагностировали депрессию, вездесущий Хэлл с закадычным приятелем из Госпиталя подсуетились, переполошившись, ведь я ничего не хотел и апатично слал сочувствующих нахер. Я не знаю, сколько так продолжалось. Череда дней закружилась, завертелась и выпала, то есть я выпал, не понимая, где я, что я, и куда я улетаю в последнем, самом крепком и безрадостном сне.

Выход из череды мутных, сдобренных войной и насилием видений был настоящей пыткой. Связанный, с кляпом во рту, я сидел в темноте, я точно не знал где, но помещение было маленьким, а воздух – спёртым и провонявшим средствами для мытья, чистки и дезинфекции. Тело болело на максималках, будто меня не били и не допрашивали обычным способом – ну, раскаленными щипцами и иголками под ногти, – а швыряли из стороны в сторону по катящемуся куда-то в тартарары товарному вагону. И катился он, кажется, вечность. Я заплакал от боли, гримасничая и стараясь движением лицевых мышц высвободить хотя бы рот, то есть сдвинуть резинку, на которой держался кляп, он был отвратителен, слюнявый и вонючий. Это всё еще сон? Не бывает такого наяву, что за гнилая тварь меня похитила?! Как посмела, кто ей позволил замучить меня, спрятать и уйти безнаказанной? Но, минуточку, я могу пройти метаморфозу, и тогда сраные веревки вместе с кляпом свалятся...

\- Слава Люциферу, ты цел, - это Мэйв, его голос в интонациях усталости и тревоги. Я не успел проверить свою догадку с обращением в змею и всё еще не знаю, сон ли это. Дверь распахнулась за моей спиной, то есть я сидел спиной к свету, но глаза всё равно ужасно заболели от резкого перехода из темноты. - Не спрашивай ни о чём, я отвезу тебя к Лиаму, он поможет.

Он освободил мне рот и разрезал веревки, я долго плевался в подставленное ведро, мог бы и дольше, но любопытство пересилило.

\- «Лиам»? А кто это?

\- Амнезией шарахнуло? Психотерапевт. Врач Ксавьера.

\- И зачем он мне? Может, лучше к Мори Грину? Хотя с синяками справится Иэн, Сесилия, да и ты, и я сам, то есть вы все кроме меня, любой без контузии.

\- Нет, нам нужен Лиам, и позарез. Надо увезти тебя подальше.

\- Что происходит, Мэйв? Почему ты меня тащишь? Я дойду, не инвалид, ножки не отвалились, но сначала объяснись.

Он замотал башкой. Крайне неубедительный. Ненавижу секреты. Но он на голову выше и раза в три сильнее меня. Только спора и драки с кузеном мне после плена не хватало. Я не знал, когда в последний раз мылся, а еще хотел жрать, но безропотно дал посадить себя в незабвенный Астон Мартин, и мы на довольно приличной скорости погнали из поместья мессира папчика в город.

\- Рассказывай, что помнишь? - нарушил он молчание, когда я заерзал, допивая вторую бутылку содовой из мини-бара. Мучила не жажда, а мерзкий пластмассовый привкус кляпа.

\- Вот пока ты не спросил, всё в голове плавало скучными и обычными корабликами. А теперь ощущение, что я пропустил пару столетий из жизни семьи, клана, планеты и... ой, ладно, с годом трудно ошибиться: ты ни капли не постарел, да и билборды вдоль дороги дизайн не сменили. Сейчас апрель?

\- Июнь заканчивается. Две тысячи седьмого, если что.

\- Дерьмо. Значит...

Мэйв отвлекся от руля, встречаясь со мной взглядом. Я недостаточно шокирован? Но у кузена прошлой осенью случалось нечто похожее из-за опасной наркоты. На тридцать пять, что ли, дней. «Сан-Диего». Но я умудрился побить его рекорд.

\- И ты не расскажешь мне, в какую мусорку отправились два пропущенных месяца? Дерьмо! Почти три месяца!

\- Расскажу. Но в присутствии Лиама. Будет нелегко.

\- Какого хера ты темнишь? Кто-то умер?

\- Нет. То есть...

\- Кто?

\- Нужно доехать. Тут недалеко, его практика на перекрестке Калахоа и...

\- Мэйв, не играй со мной! Это я кого-то убил?

\- Послушай...

Я вцепился в него, чувствуя страх и безумие двумя комками, подкатывающими к горлу. Вцепился в плечи брата и тряс, и трясся сам, автомобиль вилял, в нас чудом не врезались три ржавых корыта с правой полосы.

\- Ксавьер, да? Я его ножичком пырнул? Мы поэтому едем к его мозгоправу?

\- Ману, всё слишком сложно. Ты не поверишь мне.

\- Ну конечно...

Но я действительно не поверил.

А как прикажете в такое верить?! В наш мир ворвался обомшелый старец в белом хлопковом тряпье, близкий родич крылатого чудака Дэза, умелый манипулятор сознанием, первый в мире кукловод. Он вселился в меня – и поэтому я увлекательно провел время в качестве зомби, на радость ярым любителям Хэллоуина. Он подчинил себе Демона – и киллер вынужден был... Эй-эй-эй! О киллере сказку успеем, можно еще раз обо мне? Я правильно расслышал? Ну-ка еще разок: какой-то бешеный, больной деменцией и параличем головного мозга дедок, отпраздновавший недавно двадцать миллиардов лет, в меня вселился! В меня! ВСЕЛИЛСЯ!

\- Ману, он контролировал твой разум, но я не имел в виду, что он прям попользовал твое тело как мешок костей и костюмчик для путешествий.

\- Насрать! Да я... я... я лучше дьяволом буду одержим! В прямом и в переносном! Бесноватым придурком, танцующим в эпилептическом припадке, чем... чем это.

Я начал грызть ремень безопасности в приступе чего-то жуткого и неконтролируемого, Сент-Мэвори несколько раз врезал мне пустой бутылкой из-под содовой, губы в кровь разбил и нос немного. Но зато я с грехом пополам успокоился. И смог послушать дальше.

Ублюдок-пришелец взял меня в заложники и шантажировал Демона, и тот вынужден был убить из-за меня близкого друга, бренного, не оборотня. И Ди убивал бы еще, кучу народу вырезал бы, но сегодня белого шестикрылого говнюка обезвредили, с полуночи до самого утра с ним мудохались. Смогли. Правда, счет по факсу за это пришел непомерный. Говнюк всё-таки успел нам сильно попортить кровь и изрядно плюнуть в суп. Так сильно и изрядно, что на Мэйве лица нет – и не было с момента, как он наведался в чулан и развернул меня вместе со стулом к свету.

\- И какой ценой мы победили? Собираешься отвечать или где? К чему мне эти загадки в унылой сказке-ужастике? Не мог придумать что-нибудь получше? У нас в песенной лирике и то смысла и красоты больше.

\- Ману, Демон погиб. Покончил с собой, если можно так выразиться.

И чуть не ловит лбом руль. А голос спокойный, спокойный-спокойный. Это потом я приду к дичайшему выводу, что так у Сент-Мэвори выглядит истерика. А на тот момент казалось, что он свихнулся кормить меня столь явной и нелепой ложью.

\- Что? Что это за бред... Это я должен был покончить с собой! Из-за него! Перестань изображать болвана! Я хочу видеть братца, и даже Ангела можно, поскольку Ди, как всегда, где-то шляется! Не можешь просто сказать, что вы решили меня накачать наркотой и проучить за то, что я вечно ору на всех в студии, и мокрушник мстит мне за то, что ты обманом затащил его на репетиции, а вы...

Мэйв мог бы еще час твердить, что Демон мертв, что его с нами нет, а я бы спорил и брызгал слюной, распаляясь и обвиняя его в тупизме и неоригинальности. Но кузен заткнулся и начал парковаться. И это было хуже всего. Я не знал, что мне думать. Правда или ложь, но я не принимал ее.

Покорно дошел за ним до кабинета доктора Лиама Ван Хельма – на околодверной табличке полное имя выбито. Мэйв пропустил меня вперед, заставил постучаться и зайти первым. Встретивший меня мужчина, черноглазый, с волнистыми темными волосами, смутно и на удивление болезненно напомнил о чем-то. О ком-то, с кем я виделся и, наверное, общался в последние пропащие зомби-недели. «А может, с кем ты и сексом занимался», - испуганно подсказала мне побитая, еле ковыляющая на костылях память. Не надо мне такого счастья! Я ни с кем до киллера не спал, не собираюсь и после!

Лиам тем временем усадил мою уже капитально отсиженную задницу на большой мягкий диван и предложил печенье, довольно оригинальное – с клюквой, черникой и каплями молочного шоколада. Доктор взял его из хрустальной вазы на столике между диваном и его рабочим креслом. Под столиком валялась пачка этого же печенья с надписью, которую я недоверчиво зачитал вслух, по слогам.

\- “Dark side”? Печенье Темной стороны?! Да где вы такое берете, хитрожопые?

\- Скушай парочку, - ответил Лиам. - Не обещаю, что от сладкого полегчает, но с чего-то надо начать.

Я отломил неровный кусочек, разбрасывая крошки веером вокруг себя, недоверчиво положил печенье в рот. Пожевал, глядя на столик – там кроме вазы еще листок бумаги валялся и шариковая ручка. Всю голову заполнил хруст. А еще – желание отвернуться к стенке, включить звук челюстей погромче, внутри и снаружи, и поплакать не слыша себя.

\- Меня избрали посредником, потому что я не участвовал в событиях и знаю о них исключительно то, что Сент-Мэвори сейчас расскажет, - промолвил доктор. - Еще секунда, я налью чаю, воды или кофе, на твой вкус. Печенье очень сухое.

\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - я принял из рук Лиама салфетку. - Мэйв, ты не мог бы кратенько пересказать свой бред с начала?

\- Десять недель назад, в начале апреля, Ангел покинул Землю. Куда и зачем улетел – не сказал. И надолго ли – тоже никто не знал. Для Ксавьера это выглядело так, словно супруг его бросил.

\- Снова?

\- Угу, дважды. Угнетающий мрачняк опустевшего особняка усиливался притворным равнодушием коммандера Юлиуса и церебральной болезнью мессира Асмодея, новые симптомы которой заставили его вернуться в Госпиталь №1 и находиться там круглосуточно. Предоставленный самому себе Кси вяло работал, а в обеденные перерывы навещал демоничного тестя, пересказывая терзавшие его сны, сон за сном, то тяжелые и кошмарные, а то дурацкие комедийные, пока один из них не оказался вещим. В тот день мессир ненадолго выписался из больницы, то есть вернулся домой и заслушал Кси в деталях, не пропуская ничего. По описанию из сна Ксавьер увидел не выдуманный истосковавшимися мозгами образ, а реального человека, и он даже... ну, не чужой нам. Он музыкант, и Хэлл, например, от него в восторге. Господин Асмодей позвонил ему, приказав – ну или попросив, не знаю – прилететь с материка. Примерно с этого момента, хотя, я полагаю, даже днем раньше, ты, Ману, не можешь считаться дееспособным...

Мы приперлись к Лиаму ранним утром. Когда Мэйв закончил чудо-пересказ, солнце стояло в зените, я схомячил всю пачку печенья и еще попросил добавки, полтора раза отлучился в сортир и загрязнил пять чашек, то молоком, то кофе, то кофе с молоком.

Мне было плохо? Хрена с два! И подите вообще в жопу, в лес и другие места, где я вас никогда-никогда не увижу!

Я икал от боли. Кашлял и хрипел крошками Darkside-печенья, а потом всё равно упрямо жевал, набив полный рот, пихался в диван, бил его и ругал, словно он был виноват. Но виноват был только я, один лишь я и никто другой. Если бы не я, киллер в эту самую полуденную пору вел бы свой бравый отряд на полигон в атолле Мидуэй, отчитывал бы новичков, курил и надменно позировал небу и океану как лучший в мире мужчина-модель. А вместо этого – застывшие внутренности. Агония нескольких граммов моей паршивой, не достойной покоя души. И ей даже в аду не гореть, настоящий ад погнушается мной, внесет в черный список. Но я по-прежнему ни во что не верил. Я отрицал. _Вы все мне врете, не знаю зачем, но врете, врете, врете..._

Я накричал на стол и подушки, потом тихо завыл, пытаясь вырыть в диване колодец, схорониться там и не слышать, как врач обсуждает с Мэйвом глубины моего пубертатного отчаяния и прописывает против него таблетки.

\- А есть колеса, стирающие память? - спросил я шепотом, боясь собственного громкого голоса и вытья. - Чтоб не три месяца, а двенадцать лет разом исчезли?

\- Хочешь не помнить себя наотмашь, личность уничтожить? - нахмурился кузен. - Нельзя такое делать.

\- Вообще-то законом не запрещено, - возразил умница Лиам. - Я тестировал... да чего греха таить – на себе. Пропил полный курс, воспоминания поблекли. Но это не помогло. Чувство утраты не покинуло меня. А оно, по сравнению с твоим, было незначительным. Не калечь себя, малыш.

\- Дайте попробовать. Умоляю.

Я просил, настаивал, вопил и канючил. Грыз подушки и лаял, как собака. Почти намекнул, что сделаю под столом лужу. Доктор вручил пробную банку таблеток – уверял, что не из-за угроз обоссать дорогой паркет – но противный Мэйв не отдал лекарство сразу, пообещав отдать дома. В поместье я продолжил просить, вопить, скулить, висеть на его непреклонной шее и доказывать, что иначе умру и попрошу в завещании не воскрешать меня, как некоторых.

С шеи задолбавшегося, но терпеливого братишки меня снимал не кто-нибудь, а мессир. Он же, как фокусник, достал таблетки из-за уха Мэйва и вручил мне. Я высыпал в рот полбанки, счастливый в свершившемся безумии, но во рту разноцветные пилюльки превратились в обычные конфеты-леденцы и приклеились к зубам.

\- Мешшир! - я едва челюсти разжал.

\- Убедительно? - он заулыбался как отец всея сволочей, жестом отпуская Мэйва.

\- Не то слово! И как дальше жить? - я потряс полупустой банкой, но и там зашуршали конфетки – какие-то другие, в оболочке из желе.

\- Не живи? - предложил он непринужденно.

\- Точно! Я хочу в кому. Вы можете отправить меня в кому?

\- Могу, но я только из Госпиталя и, британской мамой клянусь, Мори погрузит тебя в медикаментозную кому круче меня, да и провернет всё грамотнее, с заботой о твоем тельце, согласно нормам безопасности.

\- Хорошо! Тогда я поехал?

Полчаса боролся с Мэйвом за ключи от Астона Мартина, забыв, что в автомобильном парке Мортеалей хватает и других тачек. Но какая разница, я привык к этой. Кузен наотрез отказался: сначала – разрешать мне ехать в больницу, притворяясь моим папкой, потом – прямо или косвенно участвовать в моих гениальных планах или потворствовать их исполнению, и наконец – отпускать меня на койку смертника в одиночестве. Но я просто вырвал ключи, когда он зазевался, и сбежал. Пусть преследует на велосипеде, если остальные автомобили разобрали.

Аморес не удивился: я не был первым, кто обратился к нему с просьбой умалишенного. Попыхтел с научным видом, сделав кому-то звонок, и задал единственный вопрос:

\- Голубчик, когда из комы выводить себя прикажешь?

\- Когда звёзды слипнутся в один блестящий рой и взорвутся, обесцветив небо днём.

Он поднял бровь, но не комментировал. На том и порешили. Давайте скорее покончим с бумажными формальностями, всюду галочка «согласен», «ознакомлен» и «от любых претензий отказываюсь».

Симпатичные грудастые медсестрички раздели меня, деликатно пощупали и обклеили квадратными силиконовыми пластырями с торчащими оттуда проводками. Непристойно пошушукались, что два венных и один уретральный катетеры вставят после того, как я отрублюсь. Ой, кому что. Растерзайте меня, голого, на части, я всего лишь хочу не знать, что погубил мокрушника и никогда его больше не увижу. Как такого козла, как я, земля терпит. Удивлен, что меня до сих пор не поразил геморрой или другая отвратительная болезнь.

Мори заглянул перед самой процедурой, которую должен был проводить анестезиолог, и попросил меня заполнить еще одну дурацкую анкетку о самочувствии. Ну сколько можно? Я вывел в четвертый раз данные о поле, возрасте и месте жительства матери, семейный анамнез, личный анамнез и историю вредных привычек. Так устал скрипеть ручкой, что не огорчился, когда в палату ворвался Сент-Мэвори. Скорее странно, что у него столько времени заняли поиски меня.

\- Ману, а что если я скажу три главных слова?

\- «Демон восстал, выкусите»? Dead is a new alive?

\- Не совсем.

\- Тогда поди нахер.

\- Ману, малыш...

\- Нахер – это вон там, - я указал на створки автоматических дверей.

\- Ману, это выход из кризиса. Самый жестокий из возможных, но выход. Ты отличался от окружающих тем, что направлял свой гнев, боль и отчаяние в музыку. И... и секс. И все беды мира. Я верю, что с этим ничего не изменилось. Тебе плохо, нам всем плохо, но, кажется, нет, я точно уверен, тебе пришлось хуже всех. И прости глупцов, осмеливающихся считать, что это не так и ты дешево отделался. Юлиус или... не важно кто говорил, что самые большие страдания Габриэль причинил тебе. Я знаю, я честно понимаю, что тебе осталось испытывать на прочность две вещи – безысходность и себя, лежащего в ней лицом вниз. Но я обещаю поднять тебя вместе с ней и нести. Не важно, насколько тяжким грузом вы с ней ляжете на меня. Ты набросился и оккупировал сегодня мои плечи, как самый желанный захватчик, и я выдержал. И я обещаю выдержать сколько угодно еще. Только не покидай меня вслед за ним. Только не вместе. Пожалуйста. Такой двойной удар не по силам уже никому, даже богам и титанам. А я простой оборотень. И я тоже хотел бы показать этому миру средний палец и проорать: «Славный денек, чтобы умереть!»

\- Ладно, - я начал срывать с тела проводки и клейкие пластыри вместе с растущими на мне всюду – как оказалось! – короткими волосками и неприличным ойканьем. - Помоги, пока медсестры с перекура не вернулись и моя дурная слабовольная душонка не пошла на попятный.

* * *

[1] Ты (англ.)


	50. Под знаком Венеры. Одиночество

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

В особняк попросили пока никого не возвращаться: уборку делают и, судя по тону, которым мне это доложил Иэн, звякнув на мобильный – очень масштабную. Хотя труп всего один. Труп серафима... Обалдеть, до сих пор не верится, что такого непобедимого мудака завалили дети. Малютки. Мои адские племянники, которых я толком и не видел еще: никому их не показывали, уж очень они малы и надежно спрятаны в недрах дома. А мой киллер не сделал ничего. Ничего хорошего. И дезинтегрировался, не оставив даже кучки пыли, хотя мне кажется, при соединении материи с антиматерией образуется хоть что-то, а не гадский ноль. Это в сраном учебнике алгебры с этим всё гладко, где -666 + 666 равно моя потеря и кастрюля непролитых слёз. Почему лишь кастрюля? Я не льстил себе. Ожесточился.

В студии-трансформер ждал большой диван, нервный, но услужливый красноглазый звуковик Гед, крепкое пойло в зеленых стеклянных бутылках и... а чего еще желать для той жалкой пародии на жизнь, что у меня оставалась? Гитара в овердрайве сотрясала стены и раскладные панели пола, струны лопались одна за другой, я не успевал менять их, докупать и перетягивать. Хриплый голос Мэйва с возросшей чувственностью неутомимо насиловал микрофоны и барабанные перепонки, шепотом и криком, которым ни в какую не мог закричать я. Но я орал, видит бог Саваоф и другие ипостаси Господа, никто в целом мире так не орал, ежедневно находясь на последнем издыхании.

_ Если ты не слышишь, мне не нужен голос,_   
_И любви не нужно – сердце раскололось._   
_Не нужны победы – без твоей издёвки._   
_Жизнь и смерть – всё мусор. К чёрту. На помойку._   
  
_Я бродил по аду, длинными кругами,_   
_Небеса запачкал сажей и кострами._   
_Лживая надежда, лживые пророки._   
_Ты исчез бесследно. Больше, чем жестокий._   
  
_Светит тускло солнце, крутятся планеты,_   
_Я сижу в чулане с чьим-то пистолетом._   
_Ржавчина на пальцах. Или кровь. Не важно._   
_В голове картинки, фильм полнометражный._   
  
_Вот кривишь улыбку, цедишь слог надменно,_   
_Вот твоя команда, полигон военный._   
_Вот толпа в экстазе, визг-восторг, но тщетный –_   
_Ты проходишь мимо, в дыме сигаретном._   
  
_А потом – ошибка. Чернота экрана._   
_Я кричу без звука, выпав из чулана._   
_У меня в запасе плёнки лет на триста._   
_Только треск. Помехи. Выстрел в сценариста. _   
  
_Если ты не видишь, мне не нужно тело._   
_А душа устала, слишком одряхлела._   
_Светит тускло солнце, крутится планета._   
_Я сожгу в чулане все твои портреты._

Очередной черновик. Надо их нумеровать, что ли, а то уж слишком похожи друг на друга. Мэйв не дал мне порвать или смыть в унитаз этот, отобрал с невеселым матерком, прочитал, потом еще разок прочитал, завис, а когда я попытался тихо слинять – придержал за шкирку. В очередной раз сообщил, что я поехавший гений, которому не мешает пожрать, поспать, зациклить данный процесс и повторять часть с пожрать почаще, а то в щель между полом и стеной упаду и не выберусь. Но я не хотел никакой еды, сна, отдыха, выпадания в состояния, когда я себя не чувствую, не контролирую… и не испытываю боль. И особенно мне не хотелось жрать, пока жрут другие. Иногда я ужинал остатками чужого обеда, иногда – забивал на спазмы желудка. И спал я не на студийном диване, а закатившись под него, чтоб меня поменьше видели. Я пугал группу, появляясь, и пугал, исчезая – тогда меня начинали искать. Ксавьер публично поссорился с Хэллом, думая, что мастер снабжает меня седативным и обычными наркотиками вроде героина, но я сам по себе стал таким – костляво-кожаным чехлом, полностью вырванным из главного жизненного потока вселенной. И вопрос «какой сегодня день, месяц, год?» был еще цветочками на фоне того, что я с лицом деревянной табуретки принимал в группу широкоплечего и более чем двухметрового раздолбая, причем я даже не выяснял, на каком инструменте он играет. Вроде бы уселся стучать на барабанах. И только спустя недели три, а то и четыре, я заметил, как над ударной установкой взлетают перламутрово-алые нечеловеческие космы, и сообразил, что это тот самый длиннокрылый серафим – человек, пароход и дракон, спаситель, избавитель, утешитель и перевозчик на тот свет и обратно, который_... тоже ничего не смог в тот злосчастный день? Вырезал себе сердце, пожертвовал самым драгоценным, а взамен..._ _Стоп, хорош, остановись, дебил. Хватит! Не вспоминай!_

Я очень долго тряс головой, приводя ее в какое-то соответствие с логикой и высшей нервной деятельностью, положенной мозгу млекопитающего моего вида. Копнул в слежавшийся словарный запас и сказал Дезерэтту, что он чистый неукротимый огонь. Дэз угощался в тот момент сэндвичем с тайским соусом и индейкой, не покидая рабочего места, и, конечно, его скромный ланч оказался на штанах и малых барабанах. Уж слишком неожиданным стало то, что замурованный в склеп лидер Ice Devil, то есть я, заговорил. А я не то чтобы бодро вылезал из пыльной темени, кладбищенской сырости и паутины, но кое-как просыпался от столетнего сна. И въезжал в некоторые другие полезные вещи.

Что студия постепенно преображалась, обрастая новыми потолочными панелями дополненной реальности и третьим слотом под атомную батарею.

Что Гед ходил с еще более красными, но ожившими глазами, похудел до симпатичного скелетона (хотя до меня ему было далеко и еще дальше, шуровать через космические автострады и светофоры) и парадоксально обзавелся девушкой с диковинными именем Талия, такой же отбитой на технической начинке нашей аппаратуры: она помогала ему, то с эротичным пучком аналоговых кабелей в зубах, то с запасными ползунками на микшерные пульты, которые то и дело слетали, не выдерживая нагрузки при полетах к Стоунхенджу или над Индийским океаном.

Что мастер Тэйт срежиссировал мои пьяные подпрыгивания и заматывания в цветную туалетную бумагу во вполне годный видеоряд, который я злорадно отправил бы боссам в Sire, но постыдился бы показывать строгой тетке Аделаиде и прочим двоюродным родичам.

Что пожирающая меня тоска уже не похожа на вываренное из костей моей любви желе, мягкое и отвратительное, жирно выстилающее дно уцелевшей, но сильно потрепанной души.

Что я не стремлюсь умереть, ухватив на границе поля зрения вырезанный из сахара-рафинада профиль Ангела, его плавно скользящие движения и тень улыбки, появляющуюся, когда с ним разговаривает Мэйв. А Мэйв говорит с ним как дебил восторженный: скороговоркой, сбиваясь и заикаясь, с частым придыханием, неотрывно глядя оставшемуся киллеру в рот, то есть туда же, куда и я.

Боже. За что мне это. Они оба опять расселись тут, прямо у дивана, под которым я хотел прикорнуть, утомленный очередными вырванными строками и струнами. А при виде меня кузен поднялся и заспешил подойти на своих ходулях с непроницаемо серьезной мордой, в три шага всю студию пересек, спрячешься тут, конечно. Никогда не успеваю, бллин.

\- Что бы ты сейчас ни предложил – ответ «нет», - я интуитивно боялся приглашения в кино, на пикник или на торжественную премьеру собственного клипа на Боковом экране, транслируемую по официальному корпоративному каналу.

Но Мэйв сделал еще хуже:

\- Готтард закончил сведение альбома, а Ксавьер его еще раз оцифровал в HPQ¹. Мы записали все возможные партии вокала, полагаю, пару лишних дорожек ты удалишь. Осталось выбрать из двадцати песен одиннадцать – я помню, что ты хотел тринадцать, но боссы решили судьбу лонгплея иначе, не злись – и отсеянное послужит для наполнения промосинглов. Я подготовил несколько вариантов обложки, и тебе решать, который из них сделать официальным. И тебе альбом называть. Ману?

Я разглядывал контур сахарно-белого уха с больным, нечаянно вырвавшимся наружу интересом, в груди догорала последняя вязанка отсыревших дров, заныканная про запас, а молодой сатана не замечал – одуряюще вкусным хриплым голосом болтал по телефону, поглаживая свободной рукой обивку дивана. О, Яхве, спасибо, что хоть голосом он не похож на Демона. Похож сам на себя и на второго вокалиста моей группы. Мне хочется... пожалуй, не сдохнуть. А избить его, кишки наружу выдавить, ногами. При каждом ударе спрашивая, как он может посылать миру хотя бы сраную тень своей сраной улыбки, лишившись брата-близнеца, лишившись... всего? Похоже, ему и так хорошо. Ненавижу его за спокойствие, даже если оно показное. Жизнерадостным его не назовешь, но лицо он держит безупречно. И это бесит. Бесит! _Бесит!_

\- Ману? Эх, и для кого я старался...

Дело дрянь: Мэйв трет мои щеки черным платком ELSSAD и еще пальцами, потому что платка не хватает всё стирать и осушать. Как можно заплакать и не заметить?! Я гребаный талант. Отвернулся, виновато бормоча неразборчивую хрень, которую сам понять не смог, да и не стремился. Словно одновременно хотел, чтоб Сент-Мэвори отстал, чтоб свалил навеки, забыл, что я до сих пор как маленький и не разучился реветь, чтоб крепко меня обнял и не отпускал, даже если я буду вопить и брыкаться. И он обнял, потеряв платок на полу, точнее, на мыске своего ботинка, остались пальцы, грубовато прижатые к моим опухающим глазам.

\- Звездный рой. Напиши на обложке альбома, слитно. “Starswarm”.

\- Да это почти “Star wars” получается, - кузен сдержанно фыркнул, наверное, опасаясь рассмеяться и тем самым обидеть, пока я еще вовсю плакал и мазался соплями.

\- А вот и пусть, - я поднял платок и высморкался. С момента основания Ice Devil я насобирал не меньше дюжины вариантов названия для дебютника, разных и несочетаемых, как ковбойская шляпа и кружевные чулки. Но этот последний... из-за вежливого сочувствия в глазах Амореса Грина, наверное... увяз во мне намертво. Я ребенок, верящий, что если крепко закрыть глаза, произнести считалочку и открыть глаза, свершится чудо. Я ребенок, и мне не стыдно. Только вместо считалочки – морфиновая кома, а вместо чуда... его воскрешение. И никто не переубедит меня. Когда звезды слипнутся в плотный рой и взорвутся все до единой, киллер правда вернется. Просто не сможет пропустить такое помпезное торжество: всемирную гибель света и неотвратимое погружение оставшихся небесных тел в объятья его разлюбезной Тьмы. - Я всё решил. “Starswarm”, и точка. Пусть всякие восторженные дебилы перепутают при покупке. Что ты нарисовал? Совсем название к обложке не катит?

\- Ну почему сразу я. Коллективное творчество...

\- Так что там? Студийная фотка нашей троицы в неглиже? - я подозрительно покосился на серафима, спавшего в углу сцены за батареей винных бутылок. Если бы я дал себе труд вовремя вспомнить, кто он такой и что он забыл в нашей компании... но я был слишком занят гитарным вредительством в перерывах между приступами жалости к себе. - В обработке из пятиста модных фильтров, зацензуренное знаками вопроса на сосках и пупках?

\- Нет, это настоящее произведение искусства, - Мэйв достал телефон и показал. Если бы я был менее несчастен и заторможен, то... нет, я в любом случае должен был потерять челюсть в немом «вау».

Картину рисовали, наверное, маслом, а тонкие линии – карандашами или чернилами. Фотография с маленького экрана не передавала как следует детали, но врезалась в глаза достаточно, чтобы хотелось искать эти детали, ловя всё новые и новые поводы для «вау». Итак: сломанная и частично разрушенная, отлично реалистичная тарелка радиотелескопа. Валялась она, судя по карликовым кактусам, в пустыне Мохаве, но при этом на границе с оазисом и маленьким родником. Внутренность тарелки, то есть ее многометровую вогнутую чашу, сплошь устилали цветы, сотни видов, всех расцветок, самых разных, контрастируя с грубой железкой – обнажившимися и проржавевшими листами металла, погнутыми соединительными штырями и угрожающими скелетами арматуры по краям. Вокруг тарелки был разбросан дополнительный цементный и бетонный мусор, кучками и блоками, но ни намека на опору, с которой телескоп когда-то сорвался. И чуть не забыл – композицию освещали звезды и, может быть, луна: никаких ярких дневных красок, лишь черные, синие, серые, грязно-розовые и фиолетовые полутона, крутейшим образом передающие чувство заброшенности этого места и полного отсутствия людей. Пески, камни, цветы. Последнее напоминание об угасшей цивилизации. А маленькие далекие солнца по-прежнему освещали мертвый и в то же время восхитительно живой благоухающий бардак. Я верил и хотел верить. Что так всё и будет после нас. После них... после двуногих.

\- По-моему, к названию альбома подходит идеально, - промолвил Мэйв, вынимая меня из третьей стадии созерцательного ступора. - Как сам считаешь?

\- А кто рисовал? Отправь мне оригинальный снимок, если этот уменьшен и обрезан.

\- Хорошо. Значит, утверждаем? На переднюю и заднюю часть CD-коробки – левую половину рисунка, с крупными обломками и пустыней. А на разворот с диском – правую, с зеленым оазисом. В книжечке отпечатаем тексты песен и наши рожи, стилизованные, кислотно-яркие, поп-арт. Стандартные технические сведения обо всех, участвовавших в проекте, допишет Готтард.

\- Да-да, я абсолютно согласен, утверждаю. Так кто рисовал?

\- Дэз предложил. Он большой фантазер. Его идея.

\- А чье воплощение?

\- Ну а кто у нас художник? А еще нелюдимый извращенец, невыносимый в быту тиран, интриган, болезненный дохляк и гений во всём, на что бы ни чихнул?

\- Понятно.

«И редкостный счастливчик», - добавил я про себя в зависти и злости, безуспешно сдерживая новые слезы. Ксавьер как раз подошел к дивану, и вместо обивки рука заместителя генерального киллера рассеянно погладила его худосочную бледную граблю. Гребаный везунчик, который никого не потерял. Дети на месте, как и дружелюбный всевластный тесть, любимая работа и любимый муж. Хотя иногда мерещится, что последнего Кси ни черта не ценит. Болван.

\- Мэйв, ты сказал, обложек на выбор несколько.

\- Но это лучшая. Я предлагал радиомачту, телескоп на Мауна-Кеа запечатлеть вместе с крышей обсерватории, знаешь, вторичные идеи получались – после всего, что озвучил серафим. Ангел всё о ножах да бритвенных лезвиях толковал, я пошутил, что его вскрытые вены фотографировать на обложку не комильфо, хотя в черно-белой обработке вышло бы интересно. Ману, ты слушаешь?

\- Нет, - ответил я честно. - Я с ума схожу. А по мне незаметно?

\- Если тебя это утешит, - тихо продолжил Мэйв мне на ухо, - я его сейчас тоже почти ненавижу. Я должен признаться…

\- Да знаю я, как ты тайком сох по Демону! Тоже мне секрет!

Получилось ужаснее, чем я мог представить: громко, агрессивно и истерично. Все прервали свои дела, недоуменно воззрившись на меня. Пришлось спрятаться в платок и плаксиво бубнить:

\- Давай не будем. И никто не поссорится. Его нет, он меня бросил. А ты обещал справиться с моим проклятым грузом. Так вот: просто неси. Молча.

Сент-Мэвори послушался. И больше не заикался о неприязни к кому бы то ни было.

* * *

В особняк мы вернулись в середине августа, хотя мессир разрешил буквально через день после капитальной уборки. Но как? Я боялся. А потом просто не мог перенести вида своей комнаты, сделал там полностью перестановку. Хотя какой прок в перетаскивании мебели с места на место, если место необходимо мне, а я не находил его... окруженный вещами.

Вещи мокрушника. Его исключительно черная одежда. Монструозная обувь. Очки. Ножи. Круглые жвачки-конфетки. Сигареты. Зажигалки. Каждая мелочь уникальна. Каждая – под заказ. Даже фильтры для его курева обернуты шелковой бумагой, которую негде купить, ее производят в Галактическом Альянсе, на планете в системе Арктура, а возят... ну зачем-то аж сюда разово завезли пару тонн. Наверное, по его капризу.

Почему я сидел во всём этом, закопавшись, судорожно перебирая и рыдая, опять и снова и опять? Стеклянная пепельница в форме надутых женских губ, голубоватая пудра для тела, израсходована наполовину, духи Noir Arctic в вызывающе изогнутом флаконе, похожем на сперматозоид – эти израсходованы почти полностью, на дне едва ли жидкость плещется, но выкинуть... Выкинуть... Я отставил их подальше на полку, с которой брал, и схватил характерную маленькую коробочку с полукруглой крышкой. Там лежал фамильный перстень, подаренный папчиком, который Демон никогда не носил, но я видел такой же на безымянном пальце Ангела: две переплетенные змеи, черная и белая, увенчанные одной прозрачной короной. Надел себе, но перстень был великоват и соскользнул. Холодящий, тяжелый и черт знает из чего сделанный, как обычно. Не вернул в коробочку, положил в карман. Иэн просил отнести всё на чердак. Вы смеетесь? Я не мог с этим расстаться. Ни с чем. Даже с помятыми жгутиками бумажек, в которых Ди приносили просьбы, приказы и донесения.

Поздно ночью слёзы худо-бедно кончились. Щеки казались насквозь просоленными, засушенными и мелко-мелко надрезанными, с губ я содрал и съел всю кожу в волнении, пока раскладывал по шкафам и стеллажам его безделушки. Их мало, он же не любил лишний хлам. В основном, это пистолеты и запчасти к ним. И, разумеется, в моей комнате он оставил несколько вычурных моделей, главный арсенал – в его комнате и в его оружейной. Ему крайне сложно было дарить подарки, придумывать их, подбирать. Легче раздеться и перевязать себя красным праздничным бантом. Что я и сделал однажды, согласившись быть его десертным лакомством в именинный ужин. И зачем я вспомнил? Едва-едва рыдать перестал.

Понял, что никогда не усну и не успокоюсь нормально. Надо отвлечься, полистать книжку какую-нибудь умную, с осени не открывал ничего, кроме нотных тетрадей и концертных партитур. Нашарил у себя в шкафу стопку учебников, на удачу решил не полагаться и сознательно выбрал историю и философию – их преподавали две в одном.

> «Предание о нашем предке – Большой Твари – передавалось исключительно из уст в уста, и высока вероятность, что за прошедшие времена исказилось до неузнаваемости. Нет никаких вещественных доказательств, письменных упоминаний, а также упоминаний в фольклоре людей Терры.
> 
> Старейшины ведут записи с древами кланов, начиная лишь с IV века после падения бесов и обнуления времени, то есть примерно три с половиной тысячи лет. Война с Мертвителями длится без малого четыре тысячи лет. У нас есть лишь имена, фамилии и нерушимая вера в то, что каждый клан начинался с четырех особей, двух мужчин и двух женщин. Самый древний и ныне вымерший клан – клан красных анаконд – начинался в книгах как сыновья и дочери солнца, их было восьмеро. В истоках остальных кланов, согласно книгам, стояло не менее дюжины оборотней. Но это не первые из нас, ибо первые родились до изобретения пера и пергамента и вкусили смерть от руки неприятеля тотчас же. Ведь едва появились на свет они – появилась и вражда.
> 
> Почему люди так боятся нас? Почему не понимают? Их смертность приносит им массу страданий, скоротечность их жизни и неизвестность того, что будет после жизни. Они ненавидели и боялись не только нас, но и бесов, хотя плодами и благословением их нечастой любви становились Девятикратные, будь они прокляты. Бесы не были предателями, дружили с нашими праотцами, бесы правили нами, вели в бой и помогали осваивать науки и ремесла в короткие затишья мира. И когда они устали от бессмертия и ушли в Пенаты, обнулив само время и уступив нам новую эру, мы не остались беззащитны перед лицом войны. Но наша ярость уступает кровожадности, боевым умениям и беспощадности Мертвителей. Значит ли это, что их большой предок сильнее нашего? Был ли у них предок? И почему предок был у нас? По некоторым легендам их породил Верховный Бес, и если так, то именно с ним поспорила Большая Тварь о вселенском господстве, а затем распалась на двести кланов.
> 
> Однако почему бесы сразу или впоследствии не обернулись против нас? И почему люди объявили их низшими созданиями, если происходят от них? Люди насмехались над ними, возвеличивая право на смерть, превращая ее во благо. Но это ложь, ложь в утешение. Смерть – не угроза и не отдельно стоящая трагедия, а множество спиц в крутящемся колесе жизни, мы связаны, и даже люди с нами неразрывно связаны. К сожалению, люди не любят никого, кроме себе подобных. Люди не умеют подпускать к себе слишком близко. И если однажды нам придется жить с ними бок о бок, мы обречены на одиночество. Мы никогда не сможем выдать им зверя внутри нас. Поцелуй Большой Твари живее всех живых в каждом из нас. И наша изменчивая природа – фактор скрытой зависти, восторга и сожаления о неразделенном счастье. Запертые в одной постоянной форме, люди вслух всегда будут отрицать желание походить на нас. Но они желают. Мы словно отпираем свои клетки, вырываясь на свободу, которой косматые звери внутри них лишены.
> 
> А теперь задайтесь вопросом – существовала ли на самом деле Большая Тварь? Имел ли место роковой спор? Мы могли родиться волей чистого случая на плодородных землях, которых хватило бы на всех, даже на людей, если бы не их жадность и ненасытные аппетиты. Война за территории – самая частая и закономерная война. А тот, кому понадобилась религиозная и идеологическая подоплека, просто знал, за какие ниточки нас (и их) дергать».

Я по привычке проверил форзацы и корешок учебника на наличие автора. В этот раз он на удивление имелся – некий Уэбб Гослинг. Наверное, чей-то псевдоним. Глаза болят и всё равно слипаются. Прикорну прямо тут, на стуле.

Не знаю, почему этот Уэбб усомнился в наличии великого предка. Я уверен, что он жил когда-то на заре мира и имел несчастье поспорить с идиотами. И сердобольный монах Мэворий, наш единственный пророк и святоша, в честь которого назвали кузена (и много народа до кузена), ему помогал: собирал зверей, чтобы изучить их свойства, а затем передать для исполнения клятвы и рождения прекрасных нас. Ведь мы прекрасны. Особенно отряд сексуальных убийц. Особенно один остроухий «дикий кот», которому я до сих пор завидую до скрежета зубов. Он такой идеальный, ладно скроенный и выверенно смазливый, будто сам жестокосердый Яхве хотел, чтобы я ощущал себя неполноценным придурком, неудачником и коротышкой. Как его величают-то, эльфа манерного?

\- Бальтазар, - произнес я вслух, когда вспомнил. - По крайней мере, ты тоже лишился божества ночи. Если еще не плакал – плачь. А если Ангел хитро вывернулся и не сказал вам ни хрена – поплачешь позже. Вечно скрывать отсутствие любимого командира не получится. Не переехал же он на ПМЖ в, хех... в Сан-Диего.

Вскоре я прекратил скрипеть зубами и уснул. Уверен в этом, потому что он пришел ко мне. Демон. Податливый, хоть и привычно безэмоциональный и безъязыкий. Я немыслимо крепко его обнимал и стискивал, трогал конвульсивно, путаясь в своих руках и в его волосах, пищал восторженным психом и цыпленком, щупал холодную спину, убеждаясь, что точно его спина, был вне себя от счастья. Он напоминал утопленника синюшными губами и кругами под глазами, но я всё равно радовался и целовал его без устали, каким-то образом зная, ну или подозревая, что всё – сон и бред сознания, но молил продлить, продлить, продлить это, еще немножечко... чтоб не возвращаться в ужасную явь. И в очередной день моего рождения. Не назвал бы его худшим. Ведь впереди еще вереница таких же, пустых и одиноких.

\- Значит, не просыпайся, - посоветовали сладостные трупные губы, и я послушно кивнул, зацеловывая их с новой силой, не отпущу их и его, никогда, мать вашу, никогда.


	51. Под знаком Марса. War must go on

–– Часть 3 – The apostasy | Вероотступничество ––

Я был не прав: тринадцатилетие отличалось от всех прочих этапов моего взросления. Оно было хуже. Потому что пришла повестка. Я и забыл. Черт возьми, как я мог? Смотрел на официальное письмо и двухстраничный бланк для заполнения и постепенно краснел от злости. ELSSAD, который теперь некому возглавлять. Сколько еще он будет издеваться надо мной после своей смерти?

Выбросил бумаги в окно и оделся в самое старое и поношенное тряпье, какое только нашел в недрах шкафа. Предполагал, что нажрусь вином и джином до поросячьего визга, снесу пару столов, окна разобью, лампы или рожи гостей. Уверен, что и домочадцы так считали и готовились к моим пьяным деньрожденьишным выходкам в хоккейных масках и наколенниках.

А я удрал. Взял и удрал. Хрен вам, а не праздничек.

До вечера просидел на берегу Тихого океана, бросая ракушки и мелкую гальку в воду. Насыпал песчаные горы и выкапывал глубокие рвы. Разрушал потом ударом с ноги. И вспоминал отца. То есть я пытался представить, что знал бы его. Что рос бы с ним. Что он был бы рядом в тринадцатый день моего рождения. И что бы он сказал. И как бы строго отчитывал за мою безголовость. И, может быть, подобно матери, категорически не одобрил бы любовную связь с взрослым мужчиной.

\- Но разве ты был мужчиной? - спросил я, погрузив грязные босые ноги в шелестящие волны. - И взрослым? Разве нормальный человек или Перевертыш ушел бы вот так, послав в жопу всё, чем дорожил, перегруженный чувством вины? Я читал обрывки мыслей твоего приторного альтер эго. Убитый горем после, Ангел и не подумал закрываться и экранировать от посторонних ваш последний разговор, твои последние минуты. Мне сто раз твердили, что я не должен строить свою жизнь вокруг тебя. И что всё обрушилось только в моих глупых грандиозных планах на совместное будущее. Я знаю, знаю. Может, завтра на меня с пальмы упадет перезревший кокос и зашибет насмерть. А я тут губу раскатал на три альбома, славу, мировой тур. Хотя у меня даже музыканта на бас-гитару нет. До сих пор записываю партии сам, как лох, а на готовящемся сольном выступлении в Ванкувере на басу сыграет... да, опять твой приторный брат. Словно он теперь до гроба будет вынужден затыкать собой все пробоины, двойные пробоины. За себя и за тебя. Неужели тебе не стыдно? Ненавижу тебя, любимый. Ненавижу всё то время, когда силы заканчиваются на что-то хорошее и светлое. Память о тебе априори не может быть светлой. Убийца, изменщик, предатель, садист, людоед, нигилист, анархист, неонацист, икона геноцида, экстремизма и нетерпимости... Я не закончил, и не потому что у меня дыхания не хватило продолжить список твоих званий и «достижений». Мне никогда не разделить твоих убеждений – не перестану же я быть евреем! Но это не мешает тебя любить... и в полной мере ощущать себя дико и противоестественно, под прицелом и в опасности. Для тебя мир состоял только из жертв и немногих хищников поплоше, покорно уступавших тебе дорогу, и не только по праву силы, но и статуса. Ты так гордился своей царской кровью. Лорд Демон, пфе. Богоподобный – еще раз пфе. Тебе все-таки льстило обожание, нравилось чужое унижение и раболепие, твоя слабость, твоя чертова слабость! Не настолько ты был совершенством. Но сколько бы боли еще я ни испытал, сколько бы изъянов в тебе ни искал и почти находил, а я не в состоянии выбросить тебя из себя, из головы, из задницы, из души. И та черная сладковатая мерзость, похожая на вязкую патоку, засела в меня не выдрать, въелась, вгрызлась, как к себе домой, и блуждает по телу, то отрываясь и свободно плавая в крови, а то присасываясь ко мне свирепым проголодавшимся зверем. И я ошибся: ты ушел, скотина, но ты ведь не покинул меня целиком! Носить частицы тебя – редкая честь... и редкое проклятье. Потому что Я НЕ МОГУ ТЕБЯ ОБНЯТЬ, СВОЛОЧЬ ТЫ ЭДАКАЯ! ОТЗОВИСЬ! - я опомнился, оглушенный – я орал во весь голос. Наконец-то я заорал, разрушил плотину, сдерживавшую эту боль, радость-то какая, аллилуйя. Но всё равно мне странно и неловко. Погрузил смущенную морду в соленую пенную воду. Неистовство остудил, а горечь, горечь куда девать? Прибрал с лица волосы, отплевавшись. - Отзовись? Отзовись...

Я лег на волны прямо в одежде. Августовское солнце смотрело на меня дружелюбно, аккуратно грело, не слишком припекало. Мокрушника от себя насильно отодвинул, вернув образ отца. Он собирался и тут же рассыпался, не имея ни четкого лица, ни сколько-нибудь узнаваемого силуэта. Какой у него голос? Тоже неизвестно. Был ли он тираном, тюфяком-подкаблучником или жил с ма хорошо, душа в душу? Наверное, она сильно его любила, раз никого взамен не нашла. Тринадцать лет она одна. И я буду один. Растолстею, как она, тоже стану безобразным, скучным и никому не нужным счетоводом.

\- Совсем рехнулся спать в воде? Утонуть захотелось?

\- Братец? А, братец. Отвали.

Он вытащил меня из океана за волосы, смачную оплеуху отвесил. Глаза горящие, сердитые-сердитые, и даже вечно бледные щеки малость раскраснелись.

\- Ну чего ты пристал? Я именинник, что хочу, то и делаю. Именинников не бьют.

Ксавьер врезал мне ещё. И я, утробно зарычав, вжался в него посильнее, постаравшись при этом не треснуть напополам. Не задрожать и не заплакать. Пусть бьёт, мне всё равно. Мне нужно чье-то тепло. Родное тепло, привычное, с закрытыми глазами узнаваемое. Мать не умеет заботиться обо мне молча, деда-старейшину я всегда побаивался, а остальные родственники... Да в топку их, не они мне нужны сейчас, а отец. Как же ужасно не иметь его. Но, за неимением отца, и противный старший брат сгодится.

Он остолбенел, охреневший, особенно от внезапного рычания растерялся, видать. Потом коряво обнял меня. Потом более красиво и уверенно обнял, пристроив руки удобнее, сомкнув кольцом – так, что мне и впрямь стало легчать. Два белобрысых дохляка на пляже зажимаются, чудилы. Но я не в первый раз уже подкатываю к нему за теплом и лаской. Задрожал всё-таки, почувствовав, как он целует меня в мокрые волосы, затылок беспорядочно гладит. Рассказать кому – засмеют, но именно такой близости мне и не хватало. Лишенной формальности, сексуальности и обязательств объяснить, что я, черт возьми, творю.

Мамка тряслась надо мной всё детство, приносила с охоты лучшие куски дичи, жарила на камнях самые вкусные яйца мелких пташек, воровала красивую одежду у ткача в городе Мертвителей и даже смастерила качели, чтоб меня побаловать. Но самое главное она упустила. Я словно недолюбленный ребенок, которого рано оторвали от груди и забыли рассказать, что значит быть семьей.

\- Мир?

Кси бухнулся в рыхлый песок и камешки, на свои тощие коленки усадил меня.

\- Если ты не заметил, то я частично заменил тебе отца.

\- Да всё я заметил, ботаник. А ты давно тут торчал шпионом, подслушивал и невеселую болтовню мою, и разное, тихо в котелке варящееся.

\- Если ты хотел знать, каким он был, внешне – то на меня зырь.

\- Еще чего, глаза вытекут, - я уткнулся протестующей мордой в его тощую шею, острые ботанские ключицы впились мне в подбородок. Всё равно удобно. И руки у него деликатные, мягонькие, как у настоящего неженки, моим волосам и затылку понравилось. - Нет у меня никого, кроме тебя, представляешь? А представляешь, как тяжело жить с образцовым братишкой-придурком?

\- Ой, даже не подозреваю, - он иронично отвесил моей заднице шлепок. - Тебе торт сделали размером с тебя. И весит столько же. Помадка, вишни, сливочный крем. На ромовом бисквите. А ты сбежал, по пляжу шаришься, наверное, хочешь, чтоб дети из приюта завтра твой тортище сожрали, с тарелками откусывать будут.

\- Еще чего, - повторил я капризно. Засопел. Организм просигналил, что не жрали мы со вчера или с позавчера. - Кси?

\- Ну? Домой топать созрел?

\- Да. А можно ты будешь меня иногда любить? Чтоб уютно. Тепло и домашне. Чтоб твоя семья... - я запнулся, перепугавшись от собственной наглости, - иногда была и моя семья.

\- Она и так твоя, осёл, - проворчал он с раздражением, но явно врал и был рад моим словам, и напомнил собой ма, а не папу. Поцеловал меня в щеку. Думаю, на роль Тисс он и впрямь подходит больше.

\- А твои огнедышащие детки зовут тебя мамочкой? Ты мамочка?

\- Они не огнедышащие. Но в остальном верно: несмотря на то, что Ангел был на сносях, весь в панике пузатый и беременный, меня, а не его они сразу признали своей кормящей мамашей. Эндж только живым инкубатором побыл и, едва оправившись, на работу слинял, ему уже практически на бегу шов накладывали.

\- Ты так и не сознался, любишь ли его. Иногда мне кажется, что тебе насрать, жив он или как. Верен тебе или где, по каким парням вдруг, может, шляется.

\- Ты ошибаешься. Но о своих чувствах к нему не скажу, не дождешься.

\- А тебе бывает одиноко? В вагоне обязанностей, с нехваткой свободного времени, в куче молочных бутылочек и подгузников.

\- Вот не дает тебе покоя моя личная жизнь, да? Мелкий, - Ксавьер достал телефон. На заставке я увидел детализированный глаз, сине-зеленый, такой огромный, что практически макро – и втихомолку озадачился, чем или кем увлечен мой брат. - Нам всем бывает одиноко, и мне в том числе. Дома, на работе или на улице в толпе. А молоко они не пьют. Совсем ты племянников не знаешь. Давай вернемся в особняк, познакомишься.

\- Кси, а вселенная исполняет желания в день рождения? Твои исполнила?

\- Не особо. Если загадываешь что-то важное – сразу забывай это. Вселенная не хочет, чтоб ты подсматривал и подслушивал за тем, как она колдует для тебя.

\- А у тебя есть ответы на любые вопросы? На вообще всякие?

\- Почти, мелочь ты приставучая.

\- А можешь ответить на мой? Тайный. Умолченный.

Мы поднялись из песка, Ксавьер отряхнул меня, потом себя, потом мы нашли мои кеды.

\- Время не лечит, это миф. «Лечит» память: постепенно искажает и затирает даже самые дорогие воспоминания, нагромождая поверх них всё новые и новые. Но ты не забудешь – как бы отчаянно ни стремился избавиться. И не смиришься. И если найдешь, кому отомстить – отомстишь.

\- Почему?

\- Я бы так сделал.

\- Фе, я не настолько кровожадный, как ты.

\- О, ты себя плохо знаешь. Обувайся.

А я уже почти с брателлу ростом вымахал. Обогнал его рысцой, прыгнул за руль, но его пидорский лимонно-желтый «ламбо» слушался не нажатия на водительские педали, а голосовых команд. Чертов искусственный интеллект, везде понатыкан, иногда кажется, что умнее меня. Но уж поумнее многих людишек точно: и про погоду доложил, и про торт со съедобными свечками, что его на террасе прямо сейчас разрезают – для этого Кси телефон доставал, уведомление отправить, что нашел меня и праздник можно начинать. Дурацкий день рождения. Но я хоть попытаюсь на пару часов прикинуться счастливым. И дотянуть на минималках в новый день, обещая себе забвение – в работе, в еде, в вине, в прогулках по пляжу, который мне, между прочим, понравился.

Я стал наведываться туда чаще, купаться, оставался загорать. Изредка ловил минуты наедине с Кси, потому что если я засиживался у воды допоздна, забирать меня неизменно приезжал он. И я засиживался намеренно. Обменивал желание поплакать и пожалеть себя на дружеское объятье с ним. Я не хотел поддержки Мэйва с кровосмесительным подтекстом, стыдного секса, фелляции, пенетрации или чего-то похуже, что казалось вовсе не гадким, а... оскверняющим память о мокрушнике. Я боялся собственной порочности, что охотно приму приставания. Поэтому я избегал кузена вне студии. А вот Ксавьер из блевотного и несносного родича превратился для меня в вещь первой необходимости. Время не лечило, я убедился. Зато лечил он. Глядел в горизонт своими концентрированными алкогольными глазищами (сознаюсь, мне всегда нравился их цвет, крутой, на стопроцентной сатурации зеленого, вот их бы я себе на экранную заставку украл) и готов был качать меня на руках, как в детстве. Убаюкивал в самый крепкий сон. И жизнь казалась почти сносной.

* * *

Дни пошли ровными рядами-клетками в календаре, белые – будни, розовые – выходные и человечьи государственные праздники. С сентября я обещал вернуться в школу, и вернулся – в экспериментальный класс, собранный из нас, Изменчивых. Правда, я всё равно много прогуливал, но не по своей вине: “Starswarm”, должным образом оформленный и с честью выдержавший пост-продакшн, вышел на старт продаж, через обычные магазины и онлайн. Sire Records не обманули, рекламная кампания была грандиозной и массированной – по всем возможным СМИ, андерграундным, конечно. Критики европейских музыкальных изданий приняли мой переполненный кровью и слезами опус крайне благосклонно, Штаты и Канада отзывались сдержаннее. Зато Азию буквально разорвало в шквале восторгов, десятки предложений о выступлениях посыпались отовсюду, но особенно – из Британии, Южной Америки и Японии.

Подготовка к запланированному мировому туру угрожала затянуться из-за пробелов в кадровом составе: я всё так же не мог найти нам live-басиста, а Ангелу, как ослепительному фронтмену, не к лицу было бренчать на басу и одновременно петь (тренировочная сцена в Ванкувере не считается). Правда, Джин Симмонс с этим справлялся... но у него не было в обойме еще одного фронтмена, да и музыка в техническом плане курила в сторонке.

Я попросил главных боссов (из Warner Music, минуя средних боссов из Sire) перенести движуху ближе к Рождеству, обещал до конца ноября разобраться с нехваткой музыкантов. Но разберусь ли? Это не как со школой, одного словесного обещания маловато.

Нас успели подписать на разогрев к Виктору в Хэллоуин на распиаренную Castle Party – он сам позвонил и напросился. Я рад был его слышать... наверное: сутками ничего не чувствовал, ни радости, ни довольства, кроме тех редких минут на пляже на руках у брата. Вик сказал, его шведские и немецкие коллеги по индастриал-цеху тоже проявили интерес к Ice Devil и хотели бы коллаборацию. Ту самую, вожделенную. Отлично, я не против. Готов поработать со всеми, создать ремиксы, закаверить старых Depeche Mode (всё еще мечтаю о tribute-альбоме), просто поиграть сообща, дружно посмеяться и устроить вечерний загул в дюжине баров, последовательно напиваясь в каждом. Может, кто-то даже одолжит нам басиста?

Довольно дерзкая мысль. О Дарине. Фанаты не стали бы придираться и критиковать, что состав свежеиспеченной группы лихорадит, они редко вникают в такие тонкости, а Йевонде справился бы на ура и заодно встретил бы во плоти своего наркокурьера... ой, то есть наркокумира, Дезерэтта. Я бы на его месте прыгал до потолка от счастья. Дэз – сплошное загляденье, и делает всё как боженька, при этом дико стесняется, шифруется и пытается уйти в середнячок, чтоб не выделяться. Например, на барабанах стучит, изображая дитя любви (вернее сказать, порочный плод содомии) Джои Джордисона и Ларса Ульриха, а ведь я готов поспорить, у него есть свой стиль. Ну или будет – когда он даст себе волю с оригинальными идеями и импровизацией. Еще я подозреваю, при желании серафим сыграет на такой скорости, что сожжет палочки, том-томы и бас-бочка задымятся, а сплэши и хай-хэт – раскалятся докрасна[1]. Это было бы в тему шоу, если бы мы исполняли экстремальный death или trash-metal, хотя чем черт не шутит... Наверное, иногда мне хочется поразить публику ради поразить, любуясь разинутыми ртами, а не во имя музыки. Короче, Дэз – красавчик и монстр ритм-секции, Йевонде влюбился бы по уши в его талант. Но.

Что-то остановило меня. И разговор с Виктором окончился обычным вежливым «пока».

И почему? Какого хрена? Он бы без проблем одолжил мне Дарина!

Но я сплю и вижу мой великолепный черный Fender Precision Bass в руках у другого. Я больной. Просто больной. Так и останусь навеки без басиста.

Больше часа убивал тупым щемящим взглядом несчастный мобильник. Приходили пачки сообщений, мелькнул входящий вызов от матери. Когда понял, что могу пошевелиться и не сдохнуть при этом – оставил всё непрочитанным и неотвеченным и ушел в студию.

С его «смерти» прошло два месяца и четыре дня. Пора сочинять новую песню. Точнее, сочинять музыку, слова давно готовы. Старая добрая сатира, смех сквозь слезы, повествование о гротескном вправлении мозгов: каждый вечер я, лирический герой, закапываю свою безвременно почившую любовь на кладбище, но каждое утро эта дура вылезает из могилы, разбрасывая цветочные венки и искусственный дерн, и возвращается ко мне в дом, попутно пугая весь город. Она писаная красавица: полусгнившее лицо, проплешины с жуками в волосах, комья сырой земли на белом (аллюзия на подвенечное) платье. Какая жалость, что она девушка. Но делать ее парнем совесть не позволила. Сколько можно эксплуатировать эти слезливые гомосексуальные мотивчики. Почему-то я не хочу, чтоб мир думал, что я гей. Вряд ли я гей. Сатана моей мокрой мечты был ровно один. И я уже прояснил для себя, что настоящим мужчиной он не рождался.

В студии пустота и тишина, охренеть, даже Гед куда-то отлучился. Но не страшно, ведь он прилежный задрот: не бросит пульты посреди рабочего дня, предварительно не настроив и не отладив звук до идеальности. А мне настраиваться недолго: карандаш надежно воткнуть за ухо, чтоб держался не падая, клочки бумаги со старыми черновиками ритуально раскидать вокруг мусорной корзины (потому что никак в нее не попаду при броске, мазила), а Stratocaster – повесить привычной тяжестью на плечо. Трансформ-панели развернули мне небольшое старинное кладбище, мраморные и гранитные надгробия, ползучие розы, плющ и сирень. Я представил на тропинках между могилами свою упрямую невесту и заиграл. Это в кои-то веки не ре-минор, музыка довольно звонкая и быстрая, так и сочится цинизмом и недоумением. Может, надо вызвать священника-экзорциста? Пусть выбьет из зомби-девицы дурь с ежедневным воскрешением. Спать надо мирно в могилке, а не разгуливать почем зря. Ты умерла, лапуля, умерла! И я... должен сам в это поверить. Чтобы ты, наконец, упокоилась и больше не вставала.

В музыке есть своя запутанная геометрия линий, моя задача – поймать их, вырвав из клубка других, будущих, еще не написанных песен, витающих в голове, и выложить в особый узор. Узор этой мелодии напоминал кулак с отогнутым средним пальцем. Зато в кои-то веки весело, без затрахавшей уши меланхолии, норовившей уговорить слушателя по окончанию песни наглотаться таблеток или с крыши прыгнуть.

Завтра тщательно проработаю партию клавишных, а гитарного соло тут, пожалуй, не будет. Задорная невеста с глумливым текстом перетянула одеяло на себя. Ну и флаг ей в костлявые грабли? На этом всё, я уложился в час, осталось записать ноты.

Верхняя E оборвалась в жуткий стон, а другие струны запутались в моих пальцах. Это я не вовремя (а бывает вовремя?) разогнулся, готовясь снимать гитару, и увидел ее – невестушку – на 3D-тропинке, поросшей правдоподобно пожухлой и затоптанной травой.

Не завизжал. Не обоссался. Странно. Нервы покрепче, что ли, стали. Однако сильнее, чем сейчас, я был напуган всего однажды – когда впервые пробрался в Хайер-билдинг и застрял в отключившемся лифте. Никто впоследствии не удосужился рассказать, что за страхолюдный зверь голосил тогда в шахте, официальные корпоративные газеты и журналы тоже молчали, а я не горел желанием расспросов – чувствовал, что с ротиком на замке и задница целее будет. Но я отлично помню, как объявляли боевую тревогу, созывали ELSSAD, а меня самого уберкиллер чуть не замочил, приняв за врага. Опасность была реальной, и кто-то вполне мог со страху напрудить в свежие портки, не особо стыдясь проявленной слабости.

Ну а сегодня что?

_Допился. Не успев толком раскачаться. Бутылку вискаря едва пригубил, три глоточка... _

_Или это от недосыпа?_

Ну здравствуй, покойница. Где гниль и жуки? А свадебный наряд?

Вместо платья меня порадовали рваными парусиновыми штанами, закатанными до колен, и грубой полотняной рубахой XVIII века. Одежда отсыревшая, в пятнах плесени, от души вывалянная в грязи и крысином помете, будто полгода провалялась на помойке под затяжными ливнями. Твою мать, как девчонку полиция на подходе к центру города не задержала? А охрана Хайер-билдинг куда смотрела? «Дикие коты» должны были гостью еще на ресепшн повязать с шутками-прибаутками по поводу колоритного экстерьера. И еще! Чтобы добраться до двести восемьдесят восьмого этажа студии, нужно ввести в лифте секретный цифровой код – это вместо нажатия на обычные кнопки. И откуда бы мертвечине знать код? Ой, бред. Чего я парюсь? Допился и доигрался, галлюцинации у меня.

_Хотя я сегодня сравнительно выспался! И не употребляю ничего на регулярной основе, в отличие от Дэза. Чур меня._

Я продолжил с прерванного места: снял гитару, еле-еле выдернув застрявшую в струнах руку (фаланги пальцев принесу в жертву богу музицирования как-нибудь в другой раз). Медленно и тщательно протер глаза. Похлопал ими. Ущипнул себя.

«Невеста» была на редкость упряма и не исчезла.

Я выключил трансформ-панели, пряча в пол осязаемые голограммы кладбища.

«Невеста» не спряталась вместе с веселенькими надгробиями, предпочитая идти на меня тараном. Таран в лохмотьях, хм.

К бутылке надо было с утра больше приложиться, больше, основательнее! Тогда колени так не подгибались бы. Нет, нет, без паники. Где-то под студийной приборной доской Хэлл вмонтировал сигнализацию, так называемый «код красный», проще некуда, всеобщая мобилизация, позвать на помощь, потянуть стекло, выдавить рычаг...

\- Выдавить стекло и потянуть за рычаг, - поправил призрак не ужасающим замогильным голосом, а ровным и высоким. С натяжкой годится на девчачий – если б не такой ледяной, крошащий, на мелкие кусочки разрезающий. Меня от первого же слова по спине ножовкой «погладили». И какого... экзорциста его лицо пряталось под живописно всклокоченными волосами? А где не пряталось, там его неприлично густо измазала земля, но гниль, похоже, не тронула, а с такого расстояния еще и... Боже, боже, Яхве, ты там издеваешься на своем еврейском небесном престоле?! Тело меня ни в какую не слушалось, молча подав в отставку, мозги перегрелись и твердили, как заведенные, о глюках, о несвежем омлете, съеденном на завтрак, а еще вода в мини-баре студийном наверняка протухла и... - Свет включи? И подойди. Чтоб не гадать.

Подойти? Ага, с молнией и треском. Тут проползти бы. На брюхе. От непереваримой смеси ужаса, полудохлой надежды на чудо и растущего подозрения о сдвиге по фазе мне захотелось пройти метаморфозу и действительно проползти к нему. Змеем. Так ведь легче. Меньше мучиться. В змеиной голове меньше мыслей, больше дела. И меньше потребностей. Голод и сон. И погреться на солнышке. И никаких экзистенциальных чудовищ.

К сожалению, я совсем ничего не мог. Намертво прирос к месту с нервным тиком в виске и щеке и... да вся моя морда дёргалась, как на карнавале у сатаны. Я молился. И проклинал свою долбаную жизнь. Помогите мне. Помогите!

\- Ну иди же ко мне, - попросил _Ты_ почти нежно.

Если я сейчас же не закричу, не завою и не зарыдаю, то точно двинусь, безвозвратно потеряю рассудок!

Но я зарыдал. И промямлил сбивчивые слова благодарности в адрес никому. И помчал сломя голову. Прямо на него. С ног сшибу, если получится. И сам грохнусь. Если получится.

_Только бы получилось._

_Только бы не призрак._

_Только бы не промчаться сквозь него._

_\- Скотина!_

Он картинно раскинул руки, готовясь меня ловить.

_\- Ублюдок!_

Почему студия вдруг площадью с футбольный стадион?

_\- Тварь бессовестная!_

Она всегда была такая огромная?

_\- А-а, ненавижу!_

Тут как кросс бежать, ебаный километр.

_\- Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя!.._

Сорок два километра. Греческий марафон.

_\- Миллион раз тебя ненавижу, козел!_

...и где-то один разочек, случайно – люблю. Непонятно почему, само вышло.

Он еще и улыбался! Криво, левым уголком грязного шлюшного рта, как самая главная и непревзойденная сволочь в мире. Нет, правым. Гад! Это чтоб запутать меня? Поднял оба уголка рта. И всё равно улыбка вышла кривая, дикая, шокирующая, гипнотизирующая. Что за талант шиворот-навыворот?!

\- Демон.

Врезался.

\- Демон...

Врезался, мамочки, пойман, опять в плену, опять схватили, опять в ловушке, опять...

_\- Демон._

Тело мокрое, немного скользкое, он как утопленник, поднятый из морской пучины. Потому и одежка в хлам, да?

\- Всё, замолчи.

Слушаюсь. Вцепился в него, в его плечи, покрытые непонятной слизью, вцепился до резкой боли в костяшках. Висел преданной тряпочкой и тихонько выдыхал в перерывах между спазмами от рыданий. В груди горело, в глазах, кстати, тоже, темным кровавым заревом. Не мог открыть их, да и не хотел, поэтому держался за киллера как осчастливленный псих, ощущал его частями обезумевшего тела, убеждался сто тысяч раз подряд, что да, действительно, это он. Не просто смертельно спокойный, холодный и отстраненный, а устланный снегом внутри и снаружи. Толщи этой холодной белой дряни в нём раньше не было. И я ни за какие алкогольные трипы не сочинил бы это сам, не додумался бы. Значит, он настоящий.

\- Уже все знают? - прошептал я пугливо, нарушая его приказ. - Я последний?

\- Ты стал догадливым.

\- Уходишь работать?

\- Нет. Переодеться надо. Домой зайти, с отцом поздороваться.

\- Можно с тобой?

\- Нет.

\- А мы всё ещё пара?

Он отстранил меня, держа на вытянутых руках. Ногами я при этом не доставал до пола.

\- У тебя в спальне стоял флакон моего парфюма и еще уйма миленьких безделушек. Вернешься – проверь, что этот хлам испарился. И мне сообщи.

\- Я запретил Иэну трогать твои вещи. Никто не посмеет отнести их на чердак.

Киллер коротко приподнял бровь. Я помню, это признак нетерпения.

\- Вернешься – сообщи.

Уронил меня и ушел. Ушел! Твою мать! Да что за...

Злость помогла совладать с новым приступом плача. Я мечтал жениться на киллере – до того, как случилось то, что случилось. Он не возражал. И я имел наглость быть недовольным, что заполучил его, потому что начал терять вдохновение.

_Ну что, теперь доволен?_ Ощущение, что этого отмороженного козла нужно завоевывать опять, с нуля, по новой. Но нужно ли? Точно нужно? А если всё повторится?

_Но неужели я позволю какому-то другому молоденькому ссыкуну виснуть на нём, нагло хватать за тренированные плечи и напитываться гнусными кривыми улыбками?_

Ну нахер!

Я рванул вприпрыжку, догнав и обогнав Демона, дверцы лифта закрылись буквально перед его носом. Бензобак Астона Мартина пустовал, потому что утром кто-то забыл заправиться, и я спустился на этаж ниже, умыкнув с парковки ELSSAD небольшой мотоцикл. Не сказал бы, что хорошо умею водить двухколесных друзей, но других там просто не было, а мессир папчик меня пару раз на них катал, перевоплощаясь в мистера Арчера.

От осторожной езды в самой правой полосе осталось ощущение скуки и безопасности. Зато опасность излучал особняк. Демону ничего не стоило попасть в него за мгновение ока и хитро прибраться у меня в спальне. По непонятной причине я был уверен, что он этого не сделает и я найду хрустальный сперматозоид духов на своем месте, как и пепельницу, и пудреницу, и старые оружейные запчасти.

Я замер перед стеллажом и разноцветными полочками, взмыленный, переводя дух. По лестницам дома я тоже бежал вприпрыжку, торопясь и ожидая, что киллер опередит меня так или иначе.

Всё было здесь, стояло и лежало, медленно собирая пыль. Даже неинтересно как-то. Я отвинтил крышечку непристойного флакона, поднес к нервно подрагивающим ноздрям. Noir Arctic пахли полярным сиянием, тающим ледником, ночью и тишиной. Кто бы ни составлял букет аромата, он постарался на славу. Не добавил ни грамма древесины, дыма или фруктово-цветочных отдушек.

Едва я успокоился и завинтил крышку, флакон начал таять у меня в руке. _Видимо, вслед за ледником._ Какая дурацкая мысль.

Я быстро оглянулся: Демон присутствовал. Расхаживал по комнате бесшумным шагом, чистый и ослепительный в лакированной форме ELSSAD, не узнать в нём то жуткое заплесневевшее привидение. Руки за спину заложил, спрятав под гладкие зеркальные волосищи, которые традиционной волной спускались ниже бедер.

\- На полки смотри, - велел он со скрытой усмешкой.

Полки пустели. Предметы расплывались медленно, не сразу, двоясь и троясь в глазах до неполной прозрачности. Эта мысль еще глупее предыдущей, но, по-моему, они сопротивлялись, не желая умирать и покидать этот мир. Первой сдалась пепельница, потом разные мелкие бумаги. Дольше всех за «жизнь» боролся парфюм – наверняка потому, что я его схватил. Очень жалко было прощаться с ним. И запаха не осталось.

\- Корпоративные химики изобретут формулу Noir Arctic позже, - сказал Демон, когда я изучил овальные и квадратные отпечатки в пыли: места, где хранились безделушки, теперь хранили их форму и размерность. Но это ненадолго – за неделю-другую пыль равномерно покроет всё. - Меня не обделят и голубой пудрой, компактной и рассыпчатой. Уж очень ты любил ее на мне.

\- Ты объяснишь мне когда-нибудь, что случилось? 

\- Дерьмо случилось. Слишком много дерьма. Ты забудешь половину, когда я тебя поцелую. Не переживай, этим богохульным ртом я отниму только лишнее и ненужное. Верну всё на прежние места. Дракон времени проглотит свой хвост, а я – замкну круг.

Я ни в зуб ногой, о чём он, но я и не должен разбираться. Слушал его высокомерный голос – какой длинный диалог! – и радовался, и не мог наслушаться. И впустил его холодный раздвоенный язык в своё горло в предобморочном экстазе. Если некий умник в тот момент чувствовал колебания в воздухе, вспышки на солнце, магнитные аномалии или любые другие важные и радикальные изменения, то только не я. Я просто хотел быть раздет и опрокинут куда-нибудь, обозван куколкой, цыпленком или аппетитным обедом, можно всё сразу. От скромности я точно не помру.

_Целуй меня, сатана, пока рот от ненасытности не взорвется или хотя бы не покроется созвездием ссадин и язвочек. Новые губы – моё почтение, воплощенный грех, лучше старых, но твой новый язык горше горького миндаля. Чем ты занимался, пока по могилкам валялся, цианид у себя в печени из персиковых косточек гнал? А, не важно, целуй. Вряд ли кто-то кроме меня способен выдержать тебя так глубоко в глотке и не засунуться никуда в ответ, в том числе любопытным носом. А что-нибудь дельное о твоих авантюрах я узнаю, когда последний занавес падет, после титров, в кромешной тьме экрана, которую, если повезет, разорвет не имя режиссера, а твоё дыхание._

* * *

[1] Здесь Ману перечисляет названия ударных инструментов, входящих в состав барабанной установки.

–– Конец третьей части ––


	52. Эпилог

\- Как Мачеха? - Энджи окликнул близнеца из детской комнаты, но жестом попросил не переступать ее порог и сам вышел, неся сверток тонкого летнего одеяла в гербовых узорах. Демон хмыкнул, узнав сигилл Люцифера, трезубец Левиафана и большую «M», окруженную вензелями. Постельное белье малолетним племянникам выбирал Бегемот, не иначе. 

\- В настроении. Но приветов и подарков я бы от Нее не ждал. Можно?

Светлый киллер передал темному сверток.

\- Хорошо, что уснули и любят твой и мой голоса, спят в нашей компании еще крепче. Они Беатрис чуть с ума не свели светскими разговорами: обсуждали операцию НАТО в Афганистане, топливный кризис и критиковали действия президента. А всё потому, что Иэн в столовой утреннюю газету забыл.

\- А Беатрис – это?..

\- Няня. И вот на кой им нянька, если я мог бы их уже в колледж отдать? Кошмар какой-то. А Ксавьер надо мной ржёт, мол, сыновья в него мозгами пошли, а не в меня.

Демон отогнул уголок одеяла и чмокнул Вильгельма и Лиллиана в пунцовые щечки.

\- Повремени с колледжем. Беатрис тоже пусть не увольняется.

\- Почему? Хотя я нашел, конечно, у кого спрашивать...

Демон кивнул и вернул ему детишек. Через три с половиной часа они проснутся, проголодавшись, но связно смогут выговорить отдельные короткие фразы, ограничившись лексиконом в двести-триста слов, а вместо компьютера потянутся к конструктору, куклам и машинкам. Значительно опережая в развитии людских младенцев и незначительно – детенышей Изменчивых, Вилле и Лилли позволят замученным родителям гордиться в меру, а не бояться за них. А еще их головы будут девственно чисты, отмывшись от воспоминаний об Армагеддоне, явившемся в дом без приглашения, семейном раздоре и шести окровавленных крыльях, отрубленных полутораметровым золотым мечом. Ни к чему крошкам такая ноша. Потом – да, Лиллиан вспомнит, что научился убивать серафимов еще до того, как у него молочная смесь на губах обсохла. Но потом и Ксавьер вспомнит много чего. Например, что лицезрел Владыку во плоти и тот почти предложил ему руку, сердце и божий престол.

_Это чертовски удобное «потом» еще не раз всех спасет._ _Забавно. Хэлл обязательно посоветовал бы купить патент на путы забвения, накладываемые мной, как все думают, при поцелуе, а на самом деле – на сильном выдохе. Я так вас будоражу, что даже это кажется чем-то страшно неприличным, запретным, спрятанным рядом с папкой порно._

Демону уже намекали, но он и без подсказок догадывался, насколько сложными процессами жонглирует. Темпоральная геометрия была тем предметом, который ненавидели и не понимали почти все студенты в Академии Альянса. Слишком много теории, слишком мало смысла. Потому что практика означала бы напрямую работу с Временем. Лучшие умы галактики его изучали, достигнув определенных успехов в познании его архитектуры, но вмешиваться не умели, а если бы умели – побоялись. И киллер тоже не осмелился бы: его вынудила случайность и расчетливый пинок отца, а потом благословение Архивариуса. И что он, в сущности, сделал?

_Реальность не расщепилась, это не два параллельных временных потока, один из которых стал лишним и подлежит ликвидации. Это нечто большее. И меньшее. Семечко, зародыш под сердцем матери. Зародыш, которому никогда не вылезти из утробы, он заперт. С ним заперт подонок Габриэль. Остальные – освободились, продолжая жить, как жили до появления болезненного семечка. Они не забудут: такого темпоральные законы не позволят. Месяцы их жизней в сплошном кошмаре не вырвать, они полноценно стали частью вселенной, врезались в нее не сотрешь. Их нельзя переписать, их нечем заменить – не вернусь же я проживать с ними заново время с декабря по июнь. Это технически невозможно, так как на деле обернется новым сценарием – каким-нибудь шестидесятым по счёту Архивариусов – а не прежним, пятьдесят четвертым. Но у имеющего прошлого можно бережно заретушировать острые углы, добавить приятную истому при пробуждении. Даже в страшных сновидениях можно выспаться и почувствовать себя отдохнувшим. А отдельные детали, не касающиеся «материнской» линии времени и фигуры истинного меня, потихоньку исчезают сами собой, чтобы появиться позже – как пресловутый флакон «арктической черноты», который и правда славно пахнет, тут моя угрюмая натура не поспорит – или не появиться, если в них отпала надобность._

Кто или что дальше по списку? У Сент-Мэвори на редкость крепкие нервы, обойдется без стирания памяти. Бойцов Ангел умудрился продержать в сладком неведении до самого конца, исправлять нечего – ну, кроме конфуза сегодня в их логове. Хотя в рваном тряпье, которым его снабдила Матушка, встреча походила не на финальный акт трагедии, а на хорошо поставленный розыгрыш. _Я же вернулся с задания под прикрытием, а не с «отпуска». Они соскучились. И не только член Бэла твердо терся о мои бедра, когда они вдвенадцатером накинулись на меня, расчувствованные. Дивная получилась бы оргия, сними я хоть грамм тяжести и хоть на секундочку – с глыбы моего ледяного взгляда._

Мануэль? С ним получилось слишком сурово. В полном неведении и полной покорности. Но цыпленку не на что жаловаться: получит то, о чем тихо умоляли, но не заполучили «дикие кошки». Унесет в кармане сладкие печенюшки, сворованные у Темной стороны, их спрессовали заново в надменную физиономию и надменную задницу инкуба. Деточка убедится. Ночью. На полу, при свечах. Может даже, не на полу морга. _Он скажет, что мне нравится глумиться над романтикой. А я скажу – это ему нравится, что у меня чертовски хорошо выходит. И всегда экспромтом._

Последний пункт списка. Дезерэтт. Как там поживает его сердечко? Отравленное и вырезанное, вырезанное и отравленное. Удивительно, но Матушка, обычно индифферентная ко всему, именно о нем справлялась. Приветы и подарки. _После Дэз примет тройную дозу и умрет на десять дней. Я сволочь? А то. Добро пожаловать домой._

Но сначала предпоследний пункт, незапланированный. Лиам. Не всем подарки достались полезные и хорошие. _Mater __Tenebrarum__, ты налажала с логистикой, не правда ли? Потому что не привыкла работать в команде. Этот дурацкий снег внутри меня потрогал Ману и забеспокоился._ _А мне... мне – беспокоиться?_

_Я уже угробил одного толкового и работоспособного архиепископа, чем расстроил карбоновое солнце. Но не останавливаться же на достигнутом. Надо расстроить и Кси. Мозгоправом меньше, мозгоправом больше. Пока я не уничтожу целый город монахов или врачей, никто и не почешется._

Круглый люк гаража открылся и закрылся с той же беззвучной мягкостью, что и полгода назад, до встречи с архивариусом. Демон сдернул чехол с Alien V и нежно погладил седло из крупнозернистой кожи буйвола. Они соскучились друг по другу. Его преемник-фальшивка не катался на монструозном мотоцикле, предпочитая автомобиль. Слабак эмоциональный.

\- Фронтенак, ружье на стене не выстрелило, - сказал Демон ровно, почти по-дружески, пока гаражные ворота поднимались. - То есть мой пистолет на вашей тумбочке. Он пощадил вас. Может, и другому вашему коллеге-смертному повезет. Я навещу вас завтра. А пока приснюсь, хоть вы и не в восторге от моей настырности, - он щелкнул пальцами. - Код десять-тринадцать.

\- Это старый код, его меняли шесть раз, - немедленно откликнулся крохотный динамик над спидометром мотоцикла – озадаченным, бодрым и капельку механическим голосом. - По вашему же приказу, шеф. Рада вас слышать, шеф.

\- И я тебя, Императрица. Каков новый код?

\- Можете пользоваться старым, шеф, - ответил ИИ и кокетливо добавил: - Пусть это будет наша тайна, очередная. Маршрут?

\- Угол Калахоа и Бишоп-стрит, офис доктора Лиама Ван Хельма.

_24.03.2008 - 02.08.2019_

______________________


End file.
